The Test
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Ivankov comes up to Dragon as he says "I know my son can conquer the seas as a man, but can he go against all odds and do the same . . . as a woman?" ZoLu
1. A Different Test

**Hot Shot's girl: Hi, I'm new to the One Piece fanfics and just recently became a fan of the show. I know crazy right, well anyways I've been thinking of this for quite some time and decided to try and give it a write since someone else wrote something very similar. Of course this story will be a little different and well let's just say it takes place some time after the Ace execution incident and Luffy has his whole team back and ship :D**

Dragon smiled seeing the Thousand Sunny, the ship of his only son sailing away into the sunset. His boy had finally, after much turmoil and heartache, rescued his brother Ace, and found his crew and ship. His boy had become a man in such a sort amount on his life journey.

"He has completed so much in his life in such a short amount of time," came Ivankov as he came up next to his dear old friend.

"Yes, he has," said Dragon keeping his smile as he bowed his head and sighed. "But . . . can he be more?"

"Vhat do you mean by dat Dragon?" asked Ivankov tilting his head slightly.

It was then Dragon opened his eyes still having that sinister grin plastered upon his face. Yes his son had gone through unimaginable tests and always came out on top only proving to his father he was a man, but if circumstances were different would he continue to beat all odds? Dragon wanted to know if his son could truly conquer the sea against all odds.

"I know my son can conquer the sea because he has proven he is a man, but can he go against all odds and do the same . . . as a woman?" Dragon asked knowing that was the true question that resided.

* * *

The Straw Hat crew laughed liked they used to once again onboard the Thousand Sunny. Some even laughed 'til it hurt, but they didn't care for it was a good hurt to them. Others who laughed, laughed 'til they cried and weren't afraid to show the tears. They were all so happy that if they died right now they'd be content.

None could believe all that had happened to them, how they all separated and miraculously came back together once again. It was like something out of some kind of fiction storybook. Even though many questioned 'how' they let it slide knowing they just really didn't care at the moment.

"Who can believe it huh?" said Nami with a content sigh as she leaned back in her seat with a mug in her hands.

"I know what you mean," said Robin with a sparkling smile. "Against all odds we somehow found each other again, and now it is like nothing every happened to us in the first place."

"That's a good thing though," said Nami with a nod as the girls turned to see the three youngest dancing around the deck.

Brooke had his violin out and played Bink's Sake while the rest of the crew sang it. Franky sat beside him having his guitar out and joining in the melody. Sanji created the feast all were chowing down on now and was now bringing specially created desserts to the females of the group. Zoro just sat against the railing with a mug in hand and a content smile.

The Captain had never been more happy and it was then he swore nothing could cast his spirits down again because he had all he needed. He had saved Ace; he had his crew, his ship—and meat. Yep, he was one content 17-year-old. Come to think of it not even finding the One Piece could amount to the happiness he had right now—nope—nothing could.

The crew pretty much partied until they fell asleep. All fell asleep on the lawn, Luffy covered in a large cake Sanji had created just for his Captain. Chopper still had chopsticks stuck in his nose as he slumbered, and Zoro a half full mug in his hand.

All were too 'partied' out to even notice the cloaked person that had managed to find and board their ship in silence. Under the veil of night the person made their way towards the slumbering crewmembers and searched for his target. Once found the person came up to the Captain covered in cake and placed his hands on the Captain's face.

"Hormone hormone change," he whispered as he activated his Devil Fruit powers on the Captain.

All that was heard out of the straw hat was the inhale of a snore. He never knew what hit him as what was done was done and the mystery man placed the Captain back down on the green grass. The person straightened as he saw his work was done. With a smile he turned and said as he left—

"Velcome to our vorld now . . . Luffy."

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky and told everyone it was time to wake up. All woke up and covered their eyes from the bright rays of the jolly sun. With a few groans most managed to wake up, well all except their goofy Captain.

"Uh, I need a shower," groaned Nami as she massaged her neck. "I can't believe I fell asleep out here."

With a yawn she got up and walked past everyone who began to wake up themselves. Just as she was about to head towards the door Sanji came before her with hearts in his eyes asking—

"Do you want me prepare your shower for you Nami?!"

"No Sanji," she said with a sigh. "I'm a big girl. I can do it myself."

"As you wish my dear!" he sang moving aside so she could get through.

Robin picked up the book that was neglected next to her and began to flip through the pages. Brooke woke with a great 'Yohoho!' and it was then everyone knew he was up. The only ones still slumbering after everyone were awake was Zoro and their dear Captain who was still covered with his party cake.

"Hey, someone wake up Luffy," said Sanji looking at him. "I can't stand the sight of him in that mess."

"Okay," said Usopp as he trotted over towards his Captain and poked him in the face. "Hey Luffy, rise and shine."

After about a minute of poking Luffy woke with a start, sitting up swiftly. Usopp nearly toppled backwards by the sudden action, but he should be used to these things by now. Luffy bore that 'morning' look as he slugged his body forwards still covered in white crème.

"Na . . . what is it?" he asked turning his head to Usopp who blinked at him strangely.

"Luffy, you feeling okay?" he asked looking at his close friend.

"What're you talking about Usopp of course I do," he said waking up a bit more finding Usopp the one acting strange.

"Luffy, you didn't suck the helium out of the balloons from the party again did you?" asked Sanji with a sigh as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Not that much!" whined Luffy turning to the cook as he leaned up on his hands and knees making some of the leftover cake fall off his head, neck, and chest.

It was then there was silence as all stared at their Captain. There, revealed by the piece of cake that fell from his chest, where a pair of . . . well something that wasn't supposed to be there. Luffy noticed the strange stares and the growing eyes that seemed to be directed towards him.

"Na . . . what is wrong with you all?" he asked tilting his head to the side making the 'attachment' slightly jiggle letting everyone know they were real.

"Lu—Luffy," started Sanji trying to find a way to speak, but couldn't.

"Um, Luffy," said Robin covering her mouth never seeing anything like it before.

"Eeehhh! Luffy!" shrieked Chopper with bug eyes.

"Holy shi—" began Franky lifting up his sunglasses to get a better look.

Usopp just stood there with his jaw touching the floor. Luffy looked at everyone's expressions and couldn't get what was so wrong—they've seen him dressed in food before haven't they?

"YohoHO! HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A GIRL!! . . . can I see your panties?" came Brooke leaning down towards his 'female' Captain.

"Na?" was all Luffy said as he looked up at his musician in confusion.

That sudden outburst from Brooke was all it took to wake the slumbering swordsman up and see what was all the ruckus. He looked around and examined everyone's expression first before examining the cause of them. Once his emerald eyes fell on his Captain he didn't see anything wrong with him—at first. Slowly, but surely his eyes scanned the whole being of his Captain and found what Brooke screamed earlier was true.

"You pervert!!" came Sanji as he kicked Brooke upside the head in the defense of the new—'girl'.

"Luffy's a girl?!" asked Zoro in shock doing his best shocked face.

"Oh look who final realized something," Sanji said with a roll of his eye and head.

"What was that crappy cook?!" growled Zoro instantly forgetting his shock.

"Knock it off you two!" came a familiar voice that only belonged to Nami who came out in a towel robe and wet hair.

"Nami!" sang Sanji doing a noodle dance.

"I was interrupted in the shower by Brooke screaming. Geez you can hear him from the other side of the ship. Now I heard him scream out something like Luffy's a girl—" at that she turned and looked at her Captain, upon realization that her Captain was now sporting a pair of breasts her mind wasn't too far off with other things 'she' now sported. "Ahh!! Luffy you're a girl!!"

"And you say I'm slow?" asked Zoro glancing at Sanji thus receiving a heated glare from the cook and soon, before the two knew it, they were in a starring contest.

"What are you guys going on about that I'm a gir—" started Luffy as he sat back and looked down to find a pair of breasts similar to the ones Nami and Robin sported, but not as large.

Luffy's eyes shot out of his head and were as wide as saucers. What on the Grand Line are those?! He felt himself start to sweat thinking that if all them screaming he'd been turned into a girl then a pair of breasts isn't all he gained.

"WHAT THE HE--!!!" he screeched jumping up and finding himself in a strange body, one that was DEFINITELY NOT his own.

With the Captain's sudden outburst the whole deck went crazy. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy refrained to running around in circles and sometimes bumping into each other. Brooke and Franky just continued to try and pull out their hair, while Sanji tried to finish his cigarette in a minute.

"QUIET!!" shouted Nami getting everyone's attention and making all the madness stop. "This problem isn't going to fix itself with all you freaking out so just calm down!"

"Calm down?!" gasped Usopp taking a step forward. "Luffy has boobs Nami. HOW CAN WE STAY CALM?!!"

With that she whacked him over the head and he fell seemingly unconscious. She tried to slow her breathing down and get that anger of hers under control so she could coach the others in the ways of staying calm. After she slowed her breathing she inhaled and exhaled and looked at the others with determination in her eyes.

"Don't worry you guys, we're going to figure this out, but first we need to check if Luffy was changed into a whole woman," she said.

"I agree," said Robin standing up knowing it was up to her and Nami to figure this out.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Luffy not liking where this was going.

"Come on," said Nami grabbing him by the 'if not' skinner wrist and dragging him inside with her and Robin.

"I didn't like the sounds of that," said Usopp getting up and glaring at the door that led inside.

And so all the men waited impatiently outside wondering if the impossible had happened, and if the impossible had happened to their one and only Captain. As they waited they all jumped and were startled by the sudden scream that came from none other than their Captain.

"NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Well," sighed Sanji taking another long drag. "Looks like the impossible happened—and to that nut case of all people."

"So you're saying he became a female overnight?" asked Zoro trying to comprehend everything.

"Looks that way," said Franky lifting a brow. "I don't remember him being a female yesterday."

"You're right!" gasped Chopper. "Something must have happened when we were all asleep."

"But what? Is the question," said Usopp holding his index finger in the air.

All attention was then turned to the opening of a door as the 'girls' came out. Luffy looked like someone had told him he was doing to die tomorrow. He seemed paler than normal and his whole body was sluggish with his eyes down cast like the rest of his body.

"Well it's official," said Nami placing her hands on her hips. "Luffy's a full woman."

It was then Luffy started to cry. He placed his hands to his face and fell to his knees crying—

"Someone has stolen my manhood!"

"Luffy, it'll be okay you'll see," cooed Robin as she knelt beside 'her' and placed a comforting hand on 'her'.

"No it won't!" he cried wanting to crawl under a rock and die—this feeling almost felt the same that those the negative ghosts had once caused him, very close to it. "How am I supposed to be Captain now?!"

"Luffy, there are plenty of girls who are Captains," said Robin with a soft smile.

"Name 'sniff' twenty," Luffy said looking at her with teary brown eyes.

"Uh," was all Robin could say to a question like that.

"You see!" whined Luffy burying his face in his skinner arms.

"Luffy," sighed Robin trying to help Luffy out of this state.

"Hey, Captain," Zoro called out to the weeping girl.

"Hm?" said Luffy looking up at his First Mate.

"Are you our Captain or not?" asked Zoro. "You usually don't let something like this get you down—unless . . . you're an imposter!"

"Zoro!" said everyone thinking how absurd that phrase was.

"Our Luffy would never cry over something as petty as a sex change," said Zoro crossing his arms. "So are you Luffy or not?"

There was silence now. All heads turned to their Captain as he covered his face with his bangs and hat. He then shrugged Robin off as he stood up with all the pride he had left and looked at Zoro with narrowed eyes.

"Never say I am an imposter again!" he said in a lower voice, well lower for a girl. "I am and always will be Monkey D. Luffy and don't any of you forget it!"

This caused everyone to smile as they all said—

"Aye aye Captain."

"Well," said Zoro with a sigh as he got up from his resting spot and walked over to his Captain. "What are your orders now?—Captain?"

"We find the guy that did this to me!" he said turning out to the ocean and leaning against the railing.

"But where to we start?" asked Usopp holding his hands out in confusion. "We don't know the first place to look."

"Well think," said Nami. "What other thing can do this to someone?"

"My guess is a Devil Fruit," said Robin.

"Then a Devil Fruit it is," said Nami hitting her hand with her fist. "But who in the Grand Line has something like that?"

"Luffy, do you know someone who has that ability?" asked Zoro looking quite calmly at him/her.

"Hmmm," said Luffy looking and thinking about it. "Nah, can't say I do."

"Hhh, well that's just great!" cursed Nami. "We're on a wild goose chase then!"

"Then I guess Luffy will have to be stuck as a girl for a while," said Zoro with a sigh as he turned to the rest of the crew.

"WHAT?!" screeched Luffy turning to him. "But I don't want to be stuck as THIS!!"

"Well, knowing you, you have met someone like that but can't think of it," said Zoro with a shrug as he turned to his Captain. "So 'oh well' right?"

"No, no!" said Luffy shaking his head trying his hardest to think. "I'm trying to think really, but I don't know!"

"Calm down Luffy," said Sanji stepping forward trying to still see him as man than a woman. "We're here for ya, and we'll figure this out."

"Yeah," said Luffy with a smile and nod of his head.

"So . . . now what to we do?" asked Usopp not knowing where to start with something like this.

"Uh," Nami was about to say something when Chopper jumped up and down exclaiming there was an island.

Everyone turned to see an island in the distance and even saw it had some docks, a sign of civilization. Nami seeing this got a brilliant idea and so smiled as she turned to Luffy and said—

"Well—since he might be stuck like this for a while—I say it is time we take the Captain shopping."

"Na?" was all Luffy could say as 'she' cocked 'her' head.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay so I haven't watched the whole series. I've actually been skipping around arcs and stuff and I don't know a whole lot about One Piece so if I mess up on some things it's because I have yet to watch it all. So yeah, just let out that little warning. Anyways this story will probably be quite long for your guys' entertainment so enjoy. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! :D I luv comments, especially good ones lol.**


	2. I'm Still A Guy

"But Nami!" whined Luffy as the strangely strong girl dragged 'her' out onto the docks, off of the ship. "I don't want to go shopping. I want to find a restaurant and eat!!"

"You're a girl now!" said Nami giving her a hard 'yank'. "Girls don't do those kind of things."

"But I'm still a guy Nami!" she whined. "Well—at least at heart anyways."

"I know that Luffy, but still though, since you'll be stuck like this for quite some time then you need to take this time and get in touch with you 'feminine' side. Perhaps one day it will help you get a girl—if that'll ever happen," mumbled Nami seeing the clothing store dead in her sights.

"Nami, shouldn't you at least consider your Captains feelings about this?" asked Robin who walked next to them.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Luffy with a quick shake of her head.

"I mean what if you actually do turn him into a whole woman?" asked Robin with a smile and small giggle.

"Wait, what?!" gasped Luffy looking at the raven.

Nami stopped as she turned to Robin and snickered.

"Just what are you talking about?!" she asked narrowing her eyes at the other female.

"Well I was just saying that you could possibly make Luffy believe he was never a he at all. What if all this 'getting in touch with your feminine side' as you say turns him into a she, truly and wholly, or worse—if he turns gay after we change him back?" said Robin throwing out suggestions.

"GAY?!?!?!" gasped Luffy in total disgust. "There ain't no way I'm going to be turned into a shemale!"

"Oh Luffy come on!" said Nami with a roll of her eyes. "Like all the things Robin said's gonna come true!"

"You never know," said Robin walking away with a giggle making Luffy even more scared.

"AH! You see!!" complained Luffy. "I don't want to be a shemale!"

"Oh relax!" said Nami with a smile as she pushed Luffy into the woman's clothing store only to make her try on some of the most ridiculous things.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think they're going to make Luffy try on?" asked Zoro with a smile wondering what torture those girls were putting their poor Captain through.

"Who knows," said Usopp with a shrug as he played cards with Chopper to waste some time while they all waited for the 'ladies' to return. "Probably dresses, skirts, tank tops, you know—girl stuff."

"They're going to make Miss Luffy try on those?!" gasped Sanji unaware of what he just said and of what he was doing, which was dancing around with hearts in his eyes.

"Did you just call Luffy 'Miss'?" asked Zoro looking oddly at the man.

"Huh?" said Sanji looking at the swordsman who only stared at him as if he was the most odd thing onboard. "I did?"

"You did," said Usopp with a nod.

"Of no!!" gasped Sanji falling to his knees dramatically. "I can't believe the change has already began to affect me!"

"I can," said Zoro with a snicker.

"What was that moss for brains?!" growled Sanji getting up and going to where the Swordsman lay.

"I said—" started Zoro looking up at him with fire in his eyes, but was cut off as Franky called out saying—

"They're back!"

"What, where?!" gasped Usopp jumping up to see what their Captain looked like now.

Chopper jumped up on the railing and leaned over to see clearly. He smiled wondering the same thing.

"What do you think he's wearing?!"

"Oh I hope it is an elegant gown!" sang Sanji cupping his hands together while doing the noodle dance.

"Pervert," muttered Zoro as he stood and raised a brow to him.

"Look! Yohoho!" yelled Brooke pointing to them as the 'three' girls came to the ship holding boxes and bags.

All men nearly fell off the side of the boat trying to see what Luffy looked like behind the boxes and bags of clothing, but once she put them down and scratched her brow they were all in big shock. There stood their Captain turned female before them not even wearing a single thing feminine. In fact her clothes hardly looked like they changed at all! She still wore that red vest, but it was a smaller size to fit her frame, and those blasted jean shorts where even still the same with the waist size probably a little wider.

"WHAT?!" they all gasped.

"You mean he hasn't changed at all?!" gasped Usopp with his mouth to the deck wondering why they had spent so long in the store for them just to have their Captain return still looking the same.

"Well that was boring," said Luffy as she sprung on the ship with a fix of her hat.

"Where did you take him anyways?" asked Zoro looking down at the two females.

"Well," sighed Nami giving the contents to a very willing Sanji who gladly put them with Luffy's belongings. "We bought a lot of things for Luffy, but he refused to wear them, instead he just went to a men's store and bought his same outfit—just in different sizes."

"So we ain't ever gonna see Luffy in a dress huh?" asked Usopp in disappointment as he bowed his head and tucked his camera away.

"Guess not," said Robin coming aboard with a chuckle.

"You know—it's your fault Robin that he won't wear any of those fine clothing!" Nami pointed out.

"How's that?" asked Franky in confusion.

"She told him he'd turn gay if he wore girls clothing!" said Nami still upset.

"Oh," he said seeing why Luffy'd believe her—he'd believe anyone.

"Well guys, parties over," said Zoro in a joking manner. "We won't be seeing the Captain in high-heels anytime soon."

"Wait," said Nami stopping and turning to the men. "Were you all waiting to see him like that?"

All stood there in silence until Nami gagged at them saying—

"That's disgusting you bunch of perverts!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped in outrage.

"No, no, it was nothing like that really you bast---," said Chopper doing his little dance.

"Yeah whatever," said Nami heading inside as they began to leave the docks. "I know especially Zoro wanted to see him in heels!"

"What?!" scoffed Zoro finding that utterly disgusting. "It was Sanji who imagined him in a dress NOT me!!"

It was too late for a comeback though—Nami had already gone inside. He crossed his arms as he glared at the door like he was trying to burst it into flames with just his stare.

"Bit--!" he mumbled as he returned to his napping area.

As night came Sanji called everyone for dinner and as if on queue Luffy came running in trying to get first dibs, which she should know by now never works.

"Come on Sanji I'm hungry!" she moaned dangling her arms to her side very much like a girl Luffy.

"No Luffy, you wait your turn like everyone else," said Sanji holding her back with his foot.

"But, but!" she whined.

"No buts or you won't be going third you hear me!" said Sanji biting down on the butt his cigarette.

Luffy halted all movements and complaints as she heard that. Her eyes widening as her grin became known.

"You mean I can go after Nami and Robin?!!"

"Well, it goes against my better judgment but you are a girl now right? I figure you won't be one for long and so give you this privilege once," said Sanji with a shrug as he took a drag.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!!" praised Luffy as she wrapped her arms and legs around the chef making him quite uncomfortable now that she was a—she.

"Okay I get your message," said Sanji trying to catch his breath through his Captain's constrictor limps. "Now let go!"

"Oh, sorry," she said letting go and taking her place at the table waiting anxiously for her food.

"Food, food, food," she chanted bouncing her silverware on the table.

Nami watched her and just found it completely rude. Before she could understand the behavior because she was a boy, but now that she was a girl it was just—unattractive to be like this. Nami didn't know how long this would go on—hopefully she'd take her advice and try being a girl for the short time she had at being one.

"Here you go—ladies," Sanji said serving all 'three'.

"Thank-you cook," said Nami and Robin with soft smiles, but all Luffy did was start to chow down—just like she had never been changed at all.

"Ugh, Luffy you mind?" said Nami finding some food fly on her.

"Sorry Nami," she said with a grin as she continued to stuff her face.

Robin only giggled knowing this was just the beginning of it. It was cute seeing Nami try so hard to get their Captain, who has been a boy all his life, try and act the opposite—a girl. For some reason, Robin just didn't see that coming anytime soon. She only wished Nami shared her perspectives.

Nami seemed to be the only one disturbed by the Captain's eating habits. Everyone else seemed to go on like it was a normal thing. Okay so Sanji seeing a woman eat like so slightly disturbed him and made him wonder just how much Luffy had changed into a female, but other than that everything was normal. Robin could see Nami about to burst seeing Luffy act like so.

Robin just couldn't understand, usually Nami wouldn't care for something like this but it seemed she made this her life's ambition or something to at least put some manner in that bo—girl.

"That's IT!" Nami shouted slamming her hands on the table.

_She's snapped_, Robin thought as she leaned on her elbows watching the young tangerine go.

"What's wrong with you sis?" asked Franky taking a drink from his mug.

"HIM! That's who!" she said pointing to Luffy who had her cheeks swollen with food from dinner and already asking for thirds.

"Luffy!!" she screeched grabbing her ear and dragging her over to where she was.

"Hey, hey, Nami!" complained Luffy being taken away from her dinner. "What're you doing?!"

"Teaching you some manners!!" the redhead yelled in her eardrum.

"Huh, what was that I can't hear anything anymore?" moaned Luffy with slumped shoulders.

Nami growled and turned to leave with the Captain, but quickly grabbed Robin before leaving the mess hall altogether. Thus leaving the men to stare.

"What was that all about?" asked Usopp scratching the side of his face.

"I don't want to know," said Zoro with a sigh as he took a swing of his drink.

* * *

"Do I have to?" asked Luffy finding this utterly ridiculous.

"Yes! Now DO IT!!" commanded Nami ready to make her go deaf.

Luffy let out a bored sigh as she glanced down to see more than one pair of forks/spoons/and knives, then a plain glass plate in the center. She then looked at Nami who sat before her and then at Robin who sat silently and solemnly beside her.

"Go on," Robin said with a motherly smile as if she was smiling at her child who was learning how to walk for the first time.

"Do it Luffy!" Nami growled while twisting a newspaper she had rolled up to emit a higher volume for her voice if needed.

With a heavy sigh Luffy looked back down and picked up a knife.

"NO, NO, NO!!" growled Nami hitting her over the head with the newspaper. "That's the wrong side!!!"

"Geez Nami do you have to make such a big deal over silverware?" asked Luffy rubbing her ears from the sonic booms coming from her navigator.

"It's not JUST silverware Luffy!" shouted Nami. "It's MANNERS!!"

"But why do I need them if I'm just going to change back into a man anyways?" asked Luffy rolling her head.

"Because you make me sick!" spat Nami. "I mean geez if I ever saw a girl with as bad of table manners as you I think I'd lose my lunch! Luffy you just don't gouge yourself when you're a girl."

"Why?" asked Luffy not understanding.

"Because it's just not what we do," said Nami with a sigh trying her best to explain things to Luffy.

"But what's wrong with it?" asked Luffy tilting her head.

"It's just not attractive is all," said Nami looking at her Captain who, more times than less, did not act like their Captain.

"Why would I want to be attractive?" asked Luffy so naïve.

"Uhhh, well I—you see," said Nami trying to phrase things right, not really expecting her to ask something like that.

Robin giggled before she shook her head and sighed saying—

"What Nami's trying to say Luffy is that girls don't look good being slobish."

"But I don't want to look good," she said looking at Robin.

"I know that dear, but there's certain standards when it comes to being a female, just like there are certain standards when it comes to being a male," Robin said with a smile.

"Na?" said Luffy tilting her head to the side in more confusion.

"Alright let's say you're a boy—" started Robin.

"But I am," said Luffy with a smile and bounce.

"Uh, but not now," said Robin.

"Oh," said Luffy understanding.

"Now, when you're a boy everyone expects you to be strong and manly right?" asked Robin trying to get to her point.

"Right!" chirped Luffy with a smile, but it soon turned into a pout. "And I _was_ manly too!"

"Heh, I know that Luffy," said Robin with a smile. "But you see that when you're a girl—as you are now—"

"Uh-huh?" said Luffy waiting for her to continue.

"Then everyone expects you to be more softer, gentler, cleaner," said Robin.

"Really?" asked Luffy tilting her head again.

"Yes," said Robin with a nod. "Do you understand now?"

"Nope," said Luffy with a chuckle.

"IDIOT!" shouted Nami hitting her over the head.

"Nami calm down," said Robin looking at the impatient girl. "This will just take some time, but he'll eventually come around."

"He'd better or else I'm gonna KILL HIM!!" she threatened holding her fist out towards her.

Luffy just continued to rub her head as she looked at the crazed crewmember. Where on earth did she find her? Or why did she ask her to join in the first place? She didn't think she'd be _this_ crazy.

"You know what I don't get?" said Luffy straightening and looking at the two older women. "Is why you're trying to teach me this?"

"Huh, what do you mean Luffy?" asked Robin.

"Well you said yourself I probably won't be stuck like this for long right? So if so why bother teaching me manners, or whatever you guys do, if I won't be needing it the rest of my life?" asked Luffy somehow always finding the toughest questions to ask.

"Wah—I—UH!!" was all Nami could say as she fell back wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Hm, hm, do we have a long way to go—right—Nami?" asked Robin with a smile looking at the redhead.

* * *

"Luffy where do you think you're going?" asked Nami seeing her head towards the men's bunks.

"To bed, I'm tired," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh no you're not!" she said placing her fists on her hips. "Until we figure out where to put you you're sleeping with me and Robin!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Luffy. "I don't want to sleep with a bunch of girls!"

"I'll take Luffy's place!" came Sanji out with hearts in his eyes and arm raised high.

"Shut up!" spat Nami towards the cook.

"Yes Nami," bowed Sanji scurrying away slumped over.

"What's going on now?" asked Zoro as he came to them hearing quite a commotion.

"Nami wants me to sleep with the girls, but I don't want to!" complained Luffy.

"Then don't," said Zoro not seeing what the fuss was all about. "You're the Captain right? You're the one who's supposed to make the rules."

"Hey, you're right!" said Luffy hitting her fist in her palm. "Nami as Captain I do—"

But Luffy never got a chance to finish the sentence before Nami knocked her over and picked her up by her collar shaking her saying—

"You can't say anything about this Luffy!! You're a girl now and so will sleep with the girls!!"

"B-but I'm still a guy at heart," complained Luffy no matter how shaken up she was. "And I don't want to forget that."

"Luffy," Nami said with a sigh releasing him. "I know okay and don't worry you won't. Like you said this won't be for long right? So don't worry, before you know it you'll get to sleep back with the guys."

"Well," said Luffy with a sigh glancing back at her beloved bunks. "I guess you're right."

"Good!" said Nami with a grin wrapping her arm around Luffy's neck and leading her towards Robin's room. "Glad you see things my way."

"Yeah—sure," said Luffy with little to none enthusiasm as she was being lead to a place she never thought in her life she'd end up—the women's quarters.

Luffy just hoped they didn't try putting makeup on her or talk about boring girl stuff.

* * *

"And then he said to me I wasn't 'round' enough," Nami said while laughing as she painted her nails next to Robin. "I mean can you believe the man?"

Luffy groaned as she sunk over her pillow and laid on her face on the floor, bored out of her MIND! How come girls were just so boring and so—talkative?! She just couldn't put her finger on it why it was so important about talking about someone who wanted you more fat than skinny—there just seemed no point to it in Luffy's mind.

Luffy wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of the nail polish. She took her index finger and thumb to shut her nostrils so not to breath in the toxic fumes. She was already dying from the girl talks and didn't feel like being killed any further with toxic fumes they painted themselves with—she'd like to live long enough to become the Pirate Queen—She meant King! Dang it . . . it must be the girl talk getting to her!

Luffy soon noticed Nami paused in her 'speech' and when she turned over to see why she saw the two girls looking at her curiously.

"What?" she asked looking at them with eyes that screamed BORED!!

"You want some Luffy?" asked Nami holding a bottle up. "You look kinda bored over there by yourself."

"Bleh! No thanks," she said turning her head to the side not wanting anywhere near it.

"Oh my," said Robin with a giggle.

"What?" asked Nami looking at her.

"I think it's time to give the Captain—" Robin starting, but Nami was quick to pickup and finish for her.

"A Makeover! Yeah!!" said Nami with sparkling eyes.

Luffy turned her head slowly back to the two only wishing she hadn't. She saw the devious smiles on their faces and wondered if she should make a run for it now. She did NOT like the sound of 'Makeover' at ALL.

"Luffy," said Nami standing up and unrolling a stick of lipstick. "Come here."

"Na-Nami what is that?" Luffy gulped as the older tangerine came closer and closer towards her making her back up as far as she could go until she felt a pair of Robin's Flower Flower hands on her face to keep it straight looking at Nami.

"No, no I don't want it!" cried Luffy trying her hardest to break free but more hands came upon her stilling her.

"Calm down Luffy," said Nami with a sigh as she knelt down before her Captain. "You might like it. "Robin—crème."

"Crème?!" gasped Luffy with a smile as her eyes sparkled thinking they were getting ready to feed her.

"Not _that_ crème!" groaned Nami as she took it from Robin and began to smear it all over Luffy's face.

"Na—what are you doing?" asked Luffy not liking the sweet smelling thing she was rubbing all over her face and neck area.

"Just stay still," said Nami with a groan as she struggled to perfectly rub the crème on Luffy without leaving spots. "Okay, now some lipstick."

At that she squeezed Luffy's cheeks to get her to pucker up so she could have more access to them. Once she rubbed the candy-apple color on she went to grab the foundation. When she turned back around she saw Luffy licking the lipstick right off her lips.

"LUFFY!! What're you doing?!!" she screeched knocking her over the head.

"It tastes good," she said plainly as Nami hit her again.

"You idiot you're not supposed to eat it!" she shouted.

"Well no one told me," said Luffy finding herself able to move her arms for she managed to fold them.

"Hhh, this time don't lick it off," said Nami with a sigh as she put more lipstick on and then began the foundation.

Luffy couldn't believe she let the girls do this to her, but if she would have known that they'd make her look like a clown, in her opinion, then she would have never gave up so easily. Once it was all done Nami smiled and gave her a mirror.

"There, see for yourself," she said with a smile as she and Robin giggled.

Luffy took the mirror and looked at herself. She screeched and backed up saying—

"AHH! My reflection! What'd you do to it?! That's not me!!"

"Nope, it's not," Nami said with a smile placing her index finger on the side of her nose. "That's the girl you."

"Girl me?" asked Luffy looking again, but this time examining more closely at the eyeshade, blush, and mascara they placed on her. "But I thought I was already a girl."

"You are," said Robin with a smile. "But Nami's just 'highlighted' your more feminine features."

"More feminine features," Luffy repeated to herself trying to see them, but couldn't.

"Ah, the wonders of makeup," said Nami with a smile quite proud of herself.

"I don't see it," said Luffy looking at them.

"That's because you still have a guy's eye," said Nami placing her fists on her hips.

"Change me back," said Luffy wanting to see her face again without the—makeup.

"NO!" protested Nami. "I want to see what the boys think of you tomorrow."

"The guys?" asked Luffy.

"Yep, that's right," said Nami with a nod. "I want to see how they react."

"NO!" gasped Luffy. "They can't see me like this!"

"Why not?" asked Nami looking at her.

"They just CAN'T!!" protested Luffy.

"Well too bad they're gonna!" said Nami standing up and pointing at her. "Now stay there I'm gonna get the straightener so we can at least do something about that wild hair of yours! Robin, brush him while I'm gone!"

"Will do," said Robin turning to Luffy with a brush in one of her Flower Flower hands as she smiled at her Captain.

Luffy gulped looking at that—thing. What exactly were they going to do with that?

* * *

Morning came and everyone awoke ready for the day. Sanji was about ready to head for the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but he at least had to greet the girls a good morning first. Once he heard the door to their quarters open he turned and knelt on one knee singing—

"Gooood morning ladi—" once he opened his eyes he stopped seeing something he never thought he'd see in his whole life.

Before Sanji knew it he was flying backwards with the pressure of the blood spurting from his nose. All took note of the flying cook and turned to see why he had reacted like so. Once they saw the source it took everything they had to not do the same.

"Luffy?!" gasped Chopper letting his jaw drop to the deck with the others.

"Guys, we gave him a makeover—what do you think?" asked Nami showing off Luffy who looked like she hated it all and wished nothing more than to wash up then and there.

"SUPER!!" said Franky giving two thumbs up.

"Yohoho glorious, simply glorious Captain!" sang Brooke.

"You look—different," said Usopp liking the colors the girls had picked out for her.

"You're—you're pre-pretty Luffy," said Chopper blushing deeply.

"Hey—where's that idiot Zoro?" asked Nami seeing he was nowhere to be found. "I wanted to see his expression most of all."

She then turned to Robin and gave Luffy to her saying—

"Hold him here while I go find Zoro."

At that she ran off. Luffy turned to Robin with a pleading look who, miraculously, let go. She just smiled and signaled it was okay for her to go if she wanted to. Luffy smiled and ran off. At first she tried to get to the bathrooms, but knew Nami was inside so had no choice but to hide until she came out and then make a run for it. As she hid though she heard someone coming up and prayed it was anyone BUT Nami.

"Luffy what are you doing over her—" came Zoro as Luffy turned to him and startled him quite a bit. "HOLY SHI- LUFFY!!"

"Shhh," said Luffy holding her index finger to her lips. "I don't want Nami to find me."

"Did she do this?" asked Zoro pointing to her face.

"Mhm," Luffy nodded as she bowed down in shame that the guys had all seen her like this.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro looking at her downcast mood.

"It's just . . . I didn't want you guys to see me like this," she said not being able to look her First Mate in the eye.

"Well," said Zoro scanning her over and wondering if the powder, and clippings in her hair was too much. "You don't look _that_ bad."

"That's what everyone else says," said Luffy with a heavy sigh.

"Don't like it huh?" asked Zoro with a lopsided smile.

"It's just," said Luffy with a sigh playing with a small piece of her straightened hair. "What's wrong with the way I look that it has to be covered up with . . . this?" she asked taking her hand and wiping some foundation off and just looking at it.

"Nothing," said Zoro with a smile as he took his own bandana, knelt, and wiped away all the makeup she had on and then took out the clips in her hair that held down it's craziness. "There, you see. You look perfectly fine to me."

This caused Luffy to smile and finally look at him. With a short blink she looked at him with a kind smile and said—

"Thanks Zoro."

She then looked down to see he had used his own bandana to clean that gunk off of her face. She then looked back at him worriedly.

"Oh no, Zoro you're bandana!"

"It's alright," said Zoro with a shrug. "It can be washed."

"You sure?" asked Luffy wanting to make certain sure.

"Yeah," said Zoro. "But I think right now you're missing breakfast."

"I am?!" gasped Luffy grabbing her hair before darting off.

Zoro just shook his head with a smile. Hhh, that was his Captain, whether she was a boy or girl—she'll still always be the same Monkey D. Luffy. Crazy nut.

Zoro looked down at his bandana and frowned. Now how was he going to wash those stains out?

**Hot Shot's girl: Phew! Man It is almost 2 in the morning, but hey I finished it :D It was a long one and I hope you enjoyed it. It was quite fun to write. It was actually going to be shorter, but I decided to add a little ZoLu scene in there for ya, just a tiny one, but don't worry the BIG ones are coming and boy are they big lol. Until next chp bye ;D**


	3. What Do You Think Of Captain?

"Get off, get off, get off!!" chanted Luffy scrubbing as hard as she could to get the nail polish off her, but sadly—it wasn't coming off so easily.

"Huh, Luffy what're you doing?" came Usopp seeing his Captain on the deck with a bucket of water, soap, and scrub brush seeming to try and scrub off her very skin.

"This!" whined Luffy holding up her rubbed raw hands only to show the hot pink nail polish was whole and still there.

"Huh, your nail polish?" asked Usopp raising a brow. "You want it off or something?"

"YEHES!!" whined Luffy throwing her head back.

"Well then why don't you ask Nami to get it off for you?" asked Usopp. "She knows."

"I tried," said Luffy shrugging over with waterfalls in her eyes. "But she said I should wear it more often—just like the makeup."

"Trying to turn you into a girl huh?" asked Usopp with a smile.

"You know?" asked Luffy turning to him.

"Everyone knows what Nami's scheming. We don't know why Robin's doing it, we all assume it's because she's curious," said Usopp with a shrug as he pulled out a bottle from his back and opened it.

"Huh, Usopp—what's that?" asked Luffy looking at Usopp dab a cotton ball in some clear liquid.

"Nail polish remover," said Usopp with a smile as he took one of Luffy's fingers and dabbed the substance over the polish and swiped it clean.

"WOAH!!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes seeing the 'paint' miraculously vanish. "Usopp you're AMAZING!!"

"I stole some from Nami a while back," explained Usopp as he applied the liquid to all of Luffy's digits. "You know, to use it in my experiments."

After he was done Luffy smiled as she held up her fingers to find regular colored nails. With stars dancing in her eyes she goes and squeezes the life out of Usopp.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!!" she praised causing the man to go red.

"Lu—ffy—can't—breathe!" Usopp some how managed to gasp out.

"Oh, sorry," she said letting go. "Still though, can I have some of that stuff just in case they get me again?"

"Sure," said Usopp with a smile as he poured a little in a small container and gave it to Luffy. "Just make sure you're not caught with it. I hear women can be sneaky."

"Tell me about it!" said Luffy narrowing her eyes at the navigator who leaned against the railing taking measurements of the wind speed and such.

"But not all," Usopp added. "Remember that Luffy, not all women are evil . . . just ours."

Luffy just laughed with Usopp knowing what he said was true. Upon hearing their laughter Chopper came to them and asked them what they were up to.

"Oh Chopper," said Luffy with a smile. "Usopp just helped get the paint off my nails."

"Why'd you have paint on your nails?" asked Chopper.

"Well, apparently, if you're a girl the rules are to wear some kind of coating or paint on your finger nails. I think it's used to attract men or something," said Usopp.

"Really?!" gasped Chopper with widening eyes. "But why would Luffy want to attract men?"

"WAH?! I DON'T!!" protested Luffy. "It's just Nami and Robin forced it on me—just like the makeup."

"You don't like it?" asked Chopper.

"I felt like Buggy," moaned Luffy slumping. "Would you want to look like Buggy?"

"Huh?" asked Chopper and Usopp. "Who's Buggy?"

"Who's Buggy?" asked Luffy then remembering they never met the clown. "He's a pirate who looks like a clown."

"Really?!" they both gasped.

"I don't want to look like a clown!" whined Chopper shaking his head to and fro.

"I didn't think it looked THAT bad," said Usopp.

"How come?" asked Luffy looking at him with confused eyes.

"Well," said Usopp with a smile as he rubbed his chin. "Being an artist I know what colors look good with what, and those that Nami and Robin put on you actually brought out your female attributes."

"Are you Nami in disguise or something?" asked Luffy narrowing her eyes.

"What?!" gasped Usopp looking at her.

"YOU ARE?!?!" gasped Chopper in surprise.

"No, no, no, no!!" said Usopp waving his hands. "That's crazy. I'm just saying you looked good in it is all."

"Definitely Nami," Luffy glared.

* * *

"So Mr. Swordsman—what do you think of Luffy being a girl?" asked Robin as she rested her head on her palm and stared at the green-haired man who leaned against the railing.

"Huh?" said Zoro looking at her, wondering why the sudden question about his Captain. "Well I think it can play to his advantage."

"How so?" asked Robin leaning a little more on her hand.

"Well, all his wanted posters are of him as a guy right? Now that he's a girl he can pretty much go walking around the Marine's Headquarters and still not get caught—that is unless he's smart about it," Zoro said crossing his arms behind his head.

"I see what you mean," said Robin with a nod as she leaned back in her chair and starred up at the calm skies. "'She' has many things to her advantages."

"Yep, but I doubt 'she'll' have enough commonsense to use them," said Zoro looking up into the sky as well. "By the way why are you and Nami trying to convert him?"

Robin couldn't help but giggle. With a sigh she looked at the swordsman and said—

"Well at first I was against it. I didn't like the idea of the Captain being forced to be a woman anymore than you or the others did, but now I'm curious. Don't tell me you aren't?"

"Huh? Never really thought of it to be honest with you," said Zoro with a sigh. "I know that crappy cook has—I still need to get him to lay his hands off Luffy."

"So is that your role now in Luffy's new life?" asked Robin with a soft smile.

"What?" asked Zoro looking at the dark woman.

"The big brother type?" asked Robin with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean," said Zoro lifting a brow.

"You seem to be protective over this new Luffy now," said Robin with a small shrug. "My guess is you are acting more like an older brother to her now than a potential lover."

"Potential—lover?!" said Zoro looking at her wondering where on earth she'd get an idea like that from.

Robin just giggled as Zoro sat up red in the face with frustration, and perhaps a bit of embarrassment.

"Where the he--'d you get an idea like that?!" he asked looking at her in what seemed like a kind of rage. "Was it Sanji?! I swear if that bast--- tries anything to him I swear I'll cut him up in a million pieces!!"

"Hm, hm, yep—the big brother type," said Robin with a sigh as she folded her hands. "Or perhaps the jealous type."

"Jealous?!" gasped Zoro completely flabbergasted.

"You're the one suggesting things," said Robin holding out her arms.

"WHAT?!" snapped Zoro feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. "That's ridiculous. Where's your proof?!"

Robin then pointed her slim index finger at him. She smiled as she said plainly, as if it was a common fact—

"Your actions."

"My—my actions?!" said Zoro almost laughing. "By wanting to keep a perverted cook's hands off my Captain who so happens to be cursed to live his life as girl?! I don't think so!"

"Why do you think Sanji wants to pursue the Captain?" asked Robin her features becoming serious as if she was learning new information.

"'Cause he's an attractive female—why else?" asked Zoro telling it to her like it was the most common knowledge on the planet.

Robin smiled and leaned back in her chair again. Zoro noticed her action and sighed as he rolled his head asking—

"Now what?"

"You admitted the Captain was an attractive female—something I wasn't expecting so soon from you Mr. Swordsman," she said with a smile.

"Wha—I?!" was all Zoro could get out being taken aback from what she said—holy crap she was right! "I—I didn't mean it like that! You know Sanji, he only likes—well—I—uh why are you cornering me like this?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Nothing," she said with a shake of her head and smile. "All I did was ask you certain questions, which I see you cannot answer at the moment so you can go if you want."

"What?!" gasped Zoro mumbling a 'da-- woman' under his breath. "I was here first!!"

"Robin, Robin!!" came the evil witch now.

"Hm? What is it miss Nami?" asked Robin turning her attention to the young tangerine who had a brush in one hand, and a can off hairspray in the other.

"He escaped again!" She huffed out seeming she had just chased the subject of her conversation.

"What happened?" asked Robin with a giggle.

"I found out he got rid of his makeup and even the clips that kept the hair out of his face! Ugh, that idiot's running around now trying to hide from me. Come on Robin!" she said turning and running off.

"Alright, Alright," she said with a sigh getting up and going to help Nami just for fun, but stopped as she asked the First Mate one last question. "It was you who cleaned him wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so," said Zoro getting quite annoyed with the elder as of now.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," said Zoro. "You girls put so much—cover-up, or whatever you call it, on him that he couldn't even recognize himself anymore. I just helped him not jump out of his skin when he looked at himself in the mirror—besides, he looked much better without it."

"You think so?" asked Robin turning her head only slightly to him to glance at him with only one eye.

"Yeah," said Zoro raising a brow wondering if there was more to her question than she let on. "Why?"

"No reason," she said with a smile and a wave as she left to go help Nami.

"What is it with females?" asked Zoro closing his eyes and trying to resume his nap.

* * *

"Mr. Cook, what do you think of your Captain?" asked Robin sitting down to eat the delectable dessert Sanji had created for her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sanji looking at her with a blink.

"Luffy being a girl—what do you think about it?" asked Robin with a smile as she folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"Well even though I think it is a horrible thing to happen to any man," said Sanji closing his eyes in thought for a moment before he opened them with hearts in them. "I think he's absolutely gorgeous! Whoever changed him turned him into a beautiful young woman!"

"So you wouldn't try anything with him would you?" asked Robin taking a bite of the dessert, but keeping a sharp eye on the chef.

"What?!" gasped Sanji taking a step backwards in shock. "No, no, no, no! I would never. You know my heart only belongs to you miss Robin!"

"Mhm, that's what you say to miss Nami as well," said Robin putting the spoon in her hands down as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Uh, uh, I can't believe you'd think I was so unfaithful to you my dear Robin," stuttered Sanji.

"Oh I believe Mr. Cook," said Robin taking a sip of her drink afterwards. "Do you think Luffy'd look better in women clothing?"

"Of course I do miss Robin!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes as he cupped his hands together while doing the noodle dance. "I believe he'd be simply gorgeous in a evening gown like the one miss Nami wore!"

"I see," she said with a smile as she looked at the liquid in her glass. "You know—Mr. Roronoa thinks you're trying to make a pass at her."

"Huh?" asked Sanji, the mention of the swordsman's name getting him out of his love trance. "What was that?"

"He called you a perverted cook who only wants to get yours hands on the Captain," said Robin looking to see the cook's reaction.

"I bet he did!" growled Sanji biting down hard of the butt of his cigarette and holding up his fist with a clear and visible vain popping out on it. "Well how about I show him a thing or two come dinner?!"

"Do you think that's such a good idea Mr. Cook?" asked Robin looking at him wholly. "Mr. Roronoa seems quite protective over the Captain in this—weakened state."

"He's probably the one wanting to get in his pants!" growled Sanji. "I should have known! That's it! I'm poisoning his dinner!"

It was then Robin knew she had said too much. She calmly excused herself and then went on to the next person.

* * *

"So Franky—what do you think of the Captain being a girl?" asked Robin sitting in his weapon's development room as he sat at his sketch board to work out an idea of his.

"Huh, Luffy?—well," he said with a sigh leaning back and rubbing his 'chins'. "I suppose it is strange, and I never expected to have a female Captain or anything but—you can't help what happened."

"So, do you like the Captain more better this way?" asked Robin.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Franky looking at her lifting a brow.

Robin shrugged and said—

"I don't know, I mean do you think it's better him be a girl?"

"Robin," Franky said turning completely to her in his chair. "It's like saying 'do you think it's better a horse be born a cow'. No, I don't. Luffy was meant to be a man and so I am with him all the way on wanting to find the person who did this to him and change him back."

"But what if he didn't want to change back?" asked Robin considering all the options. "Then what?"

"Well," he said with a sigh and rub of his 'chins'. "Can't say I know. Hasn't happened yet nor do I think it will happen. The only way I think something like that were to happen is if the Captain forgot totally about even being a man, which is highly unlikely. Now if you excuse me I have some work to do."

At that he turned and continued on with his blueprints for his new project he'd probably ask Usopp to help him with 'cause he knew he loved things like this. Robin nodded and got up and left him to his peace and quiet as he worked.

* * *

"So Mr. Musician, what do you think of Luffy being a girl hm?" asked Robin with a smile as she sat and drank tea with the tall man/skeleton.

"Captain?" asked Brooke putting his cup down on the table. "Well I think he's absolutely glorious as a female of our species. I mean I have seen some beauties in my day, but Mr. Captain—oh he is BEATIFUL! Yohohoho!"

"How so?" asked Robin placing her cup down on the table as well.

"Well when you and miss Nami gave him that 'makeover' he was absolutely marvelous! The colors went well with the color of his eyes, and even skin! You should think about pursuing that in life! Yohohoho!"

"So it was the makeover huh?" asked Robin with a smile knowing Nami would be so proud to hear that from Brooke.

"No, not really," he said shaking his head. "I liked him better with it off. I don't know why, but he seemed to glow more. He was just so stunning with it off I didn't know how to react when he did have makeup on."

"I see," said Robin folding her hands before her mouth. "So then would you be afraid of someone trying to swoon him?"

"I'd have to say yes," he said with a firm nod of his lengthy head. "Not that I'd be jealous or anything oh no, not me Yohohoho! But others when they see him. I don't know how Luffy would react if ever someone tried to—flirt with him yohoho."

"I see, you just don't want the wrong fellow to come onto him is that right?" asked Robin.

"Yes," said Brooke taking back his teacup. "I know he is strong, but I have yet to see how he reacts in a fight as a woman. I'm just concerned that he is more submissive now due to being—a woman."

"I understand," said Robin taking back her cup as well and looking at the green liquid. "I think we all are."

* * *

"So Chopper . . . what do you think of Luffy being a girl?" she asked sitting on the bed in his infirmary as he checked and cleaned all his equipment never knowing when he'd need it.

"U-um, well," he said rubbing the back of his head with a nice blush across his facial features.

"Do you like the new him?" she asked looking at the tiny doctor.

"W-well," stuttered Chopper swaying his hips to and fro.

"You think 'she's' pretty?" asked Robin with a smile knowing what was on the doctor's mind.

"Uh—well—I—uh-huh," he said, his face beat red.

"I see," said Robin with a kind smile. "I think he's pretty as well."

"You do?" asked Chopper looking up at the older and taller woman.

"Yes," said Robin with a small giggle. "Did you like the makeup miss Nami put on him?"

"Yeah," he said with a timid nod. "I thought it made him look pretty."

"I did as well," said Robin with a kind smile.

"B-but Luffy didn't like it too much," said Chopper bowing his head.

"Why's that?" asked Robin tilting her head to take a better look on Chopper's downcast features.

"Because he thought you put that 'covering' on him because his face was flawed." said Chopper in a small voice.

"He did?" asked Robin not knowing that's how Luffy felt.

"Uh-huh," said Chopper with a nod.

"Hm, well that's something I didn't know," said Robin looking off into the distance before she turned to the reindeerman. "I hope you know we never meant to harm his self-confidence Chopper. All we wanted to do was highlight his female attributes and beauty. I guess he didn't see it that way."

"I understand," said Chopper with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "But still—between you and me, I think he looked pretty."

"Hm, hm, as did I," said Robin patting the little one on the head before heading out.

* * *

"So Usopp—what do you think of the Captain being a girl?" asked Robin with a smile as she sat down in a chair and watched the 'Sogeking' work in his factory.

"Well I kinda feel sorry for him," Usopp said as he balanced some chemicals for his new shots. "I mean being turned into a girl overnight has got to be rough."

"I see," said Robin leaning back in her seat. "Do you see him as a woman, or still a man?"

"Well," said Usopp with a sigh as he scratched his head. "It's kinda hard to see him as a man, but even harder to see him as a woman if that makes any sense to you at all."

"Go on," said Robin with a smile.

"Well I mean it's Luffy we're talking about here right and there is just no way he's going to act feminine in any way," said Usopp. "Even though he's a woman right now he still acts just like he did when he was a guy you know? So I guess I do see him as a woman, well, because he is! And then I still see him as the guy he'll always be too."

"I see," said Robin with a nod taking a mental note of all this. "Thank-you for sharing with me. I've been going around seeing what the other's thought about him as well, and so far yours has made the most sense."

"Oh really, what'd everyone else say?" asked Usopp curious as to what his cremates thoughts were about their dear Captain turned woman.

Robin opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off before she could say anything.

"DINNER! DINNER!!" Sanji called letting everyone know it was time.

"Well, I'd best be going," said Robin as she got up and left.

That night at dinner Robin paid close attention to everyone's behavior around their Captain for she knew after such questions they'd still be thinking about it and possibly showing either they comfort around 'her' or discomfort. She watched as Luffy exclaimed she was hungry, bouncing her silverware on the table. Nami, who sat next to her barked telling her to remember her manners they had so tiredly taught her. Zoro sat in front of her on the other side of the table eyeing around, and sometimes glancing at her.

Franky sat next to Usopp telling him about his new project. Brooke sat next to Chopper who was looking at Robin and then at Luffy, often blushing. Robin just smiled and waited for Sanji to come out with their dishes.

"Here you go my lovely ladies!" sang Sanji coming out with three dishes to give to the three ladies.

He gave one to Robin, who thanked him, Nami, who did the same, but when he came to Luffy he glanced at Zoro and smirked knowing this was the perfect time. Before he placed the plate down in front of Luffy he suddenly 'stumbled' and the food went all over the new woman.

"Oh, oh no Luffy I'm so sorry," he said bringing out a rag. "Here, let me wipe that off of you."

"Huh? That's okay Sanji I can still eat it. Most of it fell in my lap anyways hee hee," she said with a giggle.

"No, it was completely my fault," said Sanji taking the rag and beginning to wipe Luffy off. "Let me get that off you."

Sanji then began to wipe the girl's face who groaned at the loss of a still perfectly good potential meal. He then went to clean her arms off, and then neck—all the while he stole glances at Zoro who sat across from her. The look in his eyes seemed to show he was uneasy about what the cook was doing and looking at him questionably. Once Sanji moved to wipe off the food from her chest area he glanced over and saw Zoro was about ready to explode.

"Well," sighed Sanji looking down on his Captain. "Looks like most of it got on your lap. Here, let me get that for you."

As soon as his arm reached down there Zoro burst from his seat and slammed his hands down hard on the table startling everyone.

"Keep your da-- hands off him you perverted cook!!!" he shouted as if in a fit of rage.

"If I'm the perverted one why do you care where I touch him HUH?!! I bet you're the one who wants to touch him!!" said Sanji glaring lasers at the swordsman. "You're the pervert you bast---!!"

At that Zoro lunged at Sanji knocking him to the floor. It wasn't long before the two were up, kicking—slicing—punching—pushing—stabbing, the whole works. While the dinning room was in an uproar Luffy just happily sat where she was watching the show and eating the food that fell in her lap, she was happy Zoro interrupted when he did otherwise Sanji would have cleaned up the mess and she would have to had to wait longer for her meal.

"Luffy! Luffy get them to stop!" demanded Nami seeing nothing she could do would get the two to stop from trashing each other and the room.

"What?!" she whined with food in her mouth.

"UH! You're just as big an idiot as them!!" shouted Nami hitting Luffy against the wall where she fell dazed.

Luffy'd forgotten how nasty Nami could be when she didn't get her way, and today was one of those nasty days.

**Hot Shot's girl: Tee hee, well that was fun to write. Sorry if there was hardly any action. It should come by the next chp, yeah should be :D Well anyways you'll be seeing Ace and Shanks in the next chp if that'll make you feel any better ;D until next chp bye.**


	4. Changing

"AAHH!! It's Straw Hat Luffy!!" cried a Marine as he fell back to see the rubber man jump high in the sky and nearly land next to him and his comrades.

"Wait, that's not Straw Hat Luffy!" said another seeing more clearly this one was smaller, and rounder in areas Straw Hat Luffy wasn't supposed to be rounder in.

Luffy then looked at them and they gasped. Even though they were still afraid of the person they couldn't help but notice standing before them was—a woman.

"Gum gum—PISTOL!!" she shouted sending them flying far away and their ship crashing into the reefs.

After she saw a job well done she smiled and placed her hands on her hips. Yep, she was getting the hang of this 'being a female thing' down. She turned and 'rocketed' back to the Thousand Sunny where everyone greeted her back.

"Well, that didn't take long at all did it Captain?" asked Zoro with a smile patting her on the back.

"Nope," she said with a smile as she placed her arms behind her head. "They still didn't think I was me!"

"Heh, again?" asked Sanji with a smirk and shake of his head. "They still don't learn."

"Yeah, but that's a good thing!" said Nami pointing out. "The Marines still don't know he's a she and let's keep it that way okay. God knows what would happen if they found out!"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be too good," said Zoro. "But hey, let's trick them while we can."

"Yeah!" said Usopp with a laugh. "I bet they think it's Luffy's long lost twin sister or something ha ha!"

"Come on Captain," said Sanji with a smile as he flicked his head back towards the kitchen's direction. "I made a feast for your return."

"REALLY?!!" gasped Luffy with her jaw hanging down.

"But he was gone for about 5 minutes," said Chopper.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd congratulate him on another success in taking down the Marines," said Sanji with a smile.

"That's AWESOME!!" shouted Luffy who immediately ran off before everyone else to the dinning room.

"Hhh, you'd think after all those months of training him he'd learn something!" said Nami with a sigh as she made her way down to the dinning room knowing she'd be greeted by the sight of her female Captain pigging out like a male.

Nami stopped though and gasped seeing her Captain not do as she had predicted. In fact Luffy was sitting down smiling, laughing, and talking, while of course eating—but she was using silverware as in cutting meat with a knife and eating the piece with a fork instead of her fingers. Nami couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. She then looked at Robin who smiled and nodded making Nami smile as well.

_Well 'I'll be'_, Nami thought with a kind gentle and warm smile as she placed her hands on her hips and continued to watch this wonder. _After so long in trying to beat manners into that thick skull of his, he actually just started doing it out of instinct—guess that girl in him is finally coming out . . . though I thought it'd come out months ago when he finally showed everyone what a 'true' woman he was . . . _

Nami sighed and shook her head remembering the day Luffy came running to her crying he was dying.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nami, Nami!" cried Luffy as he came running into the library where she subsided to her studies.

"What IS it Luffy?" asked Nami hating to get interrupted when she was mapping out an island they just passed.

"I'm dying, I'm dying!!" she cried flailing her arms around.

"Calm down, what are you talking about?" asked Nami turning in her seat to see her Captain fisting the bottom of her shirt.

"I think someone hit me!" she cried. "I don't know what to do!"

"Then—tell—me—what's—wrong!" growled Nami biting her bottom lip.

"I'm bleeding!" she cried, but this time it came out in a harsh whisper like she was embarrassed or something.

"Bleeding?" asked Nami with a blink. "Where?"

She then saw her Captain turn red and it was then she figured it out. Well she might have known. It didn't happen to her last month due to the fact she had just 'converted' to the other gender, and Nami actually wondered if she'd ever have it. Well she didn't need to wonder anymore.

"Look, I don't know how it happened okay. I don't know how I got hit _there_!" she cried. "But I know I did 'cause it hurts and I'm bleeding to DEATH!!"

"No you're not!" said Nami rubbing her forehead. "Look, it's natural—"

"I KNOW IT'S NATUAL TO DIE!!!" she shouted before getting whacked over the head by her navigator.

"JUST LISTEN!!" snapped Nami standing up over her Captain. "Like I was _saying_—It's natural to hurt and bleed there. It happens once a month to women."

"But why?" asked Luffy pouting.

"Well, someone told me once it was to let a woman know they can have kids," she said with a smile.

"I—I—I can have—kids?" asked Luffy strangely low in shock.

"Duh Luffy, you're a girl now!" said Nami bending down for a second.

"But I don't want any!" she whined.

"Well you're not going to get any if you don't have a man to help you!!" growled Nami.

"Huh?" asked Luffy looking at her.

"Oh my god Luffy did no one tell you about the birds and the bees?!" asked Nami looking down at the idiot under her.

"What's that?" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Sex?!" she said rather loudly.

Luffy remained quiet for a moment and Nami wondered if she'd actually have to tell her like some adult figure was meant to do when she was YOUNGER!!

"Oh, you mean the seakings and the dragons?" asked Luffy looking at her.

"The WHAT?!!" gasped Nami not believing what she had just called it.

"Yeah, where I came from they called it the seakings and the dragons. Huh huh, that's funny 'the birds and the bees' where did you hear that one?" she laughed like some fool.

"Err, IDIOT!!" Nami shouted before whacking Luffy's head into the floor below with her fist.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sad to say Luffy learned womanhood the hard way back then. Nami sighed and shook her head. The first few days were rough with the Captain on her 'monthly'. She seemed to curse women after that saying whenever she became a man again she was staying away from women and their 'monthlies'. The other months she eventually got a hang of, which made her and Robin super proud.

It was safe to say she was slowly becoming a woman, in a sense. Luffy even began to wear bras and panties. She had to learn the hard way why she needed them, but Nami knew Luffy was always one to learn the hard way.

She remembered it was a day when they landed on an island and, of course, got chased by the Marines. They all made it aboard to leave, but Luffy said it hurt her when she ran because of her breasts dragging. She said she was tired of holding them so they wouldn't hurt her and that was when Nami showed her the wonders of a bra. Thanks to that she was a little more easy when trying on the panties, because she said her boxers felt like they gave her 'too much room'.

Ah yes, even though it might still take some time for her to even try on a blouse Nami knew she'd come to, that is if she stays a woman any longer, which since they still had no leads on the one who did this to Luffy—no matter how much they asked around, they still had no clue. Nami knew she'd be staying in 'their world' for a little while longer.

"Nami?" came Luffy's voice to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked looking at her Captain place a piece of meat held by a fork, thank goodness, into her mouth. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh, I'm coming Captain," she said with a smile as she came and took her seat.

Oh yes, Captain Luffy was becoming a woman quite nicely—it was too bad for the Marines that they didn't know it hee hee.

* * *

"Sergeant sir, we just got this photo from squad 214!" said a soldier holding it out to his commanding officer.

"What is it?" asked the Sergeant taking a good look at it and recognizing certain features of it. "Is this?!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier said. "The photo is of Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy as a woman sir!"

* * *

"So, what's in the morning newspaper Ace?" some of the crew asked as Ace took it and began to read it just because he was bored.

"Who knows, I haven't read it yet," said Ace opening it.

"Well hurry up before you fall asleep. Sheesh, last time it took us forever to find out what's been going on in the world lately!" they said with snickers and such.

"Just shut up!" Ace snapped back.

"Oh no, don't get Fire Fist Ace in an argument he'll just end up falling asleep on ya ha ha ha ha!" some behind Ace laughed.

Upon hearing that Ace growled and fisted his hands creating a fire. He got up quickly and pointed to them who were laughing at him just because he had some stupid sleeping disorder.

"Look!—" he started, before someone pointed out something very important.

"Um, Ace!" they said.

"What?!" he asked turning to him.

"The paper's one fire!" they pointed out.

"AH!!" gasped Ace dropping it down only to stomp out the flames.

Once the smoke cleared they all saw nothing but burnt up paper. Ace sighed, as did everyone else.

"Way to go Ace," they sighed going back to their businesses.

"Man," sighed Ace picking it up. "Now what am I going to do?"

It was then he saw something that wasn't as burnt up as the rest of the articles. It was nothing to read, which was good, just something to look at. Once he got a better look his eyes bulged out of his head as he exclaimed—

"AH! I NOW HAVE A LITTLE SISTER?!?!?!"

"What was that Ace?" some of the crew ask as they come up to him who was about to show them the picture when he suddenly snapped and hid it close to his chest.

"NO!" he said protectively. "You can't see it!"

He then turned and sped off to his Captain. Once he came to him the worried look returned to his face as he held up the burnt, but recognizable picture to Whitebeard.

"What is it?" asked Whitebeard looking at the picture for a moment before figuring out what or who it was.

"It's my little brother—I mean _was_ my little brother! He's—he's—a GIRL!!" shouted Ace in worry.

"Hm, how did that happen?" asked Whitebeard trying to think then one person came to mind. "Ace you don't suppose it was Emporia Ivankov do you?"

"I bet you it was!" said Ace pointing up his index finger. "He's the only one I know can turn men into women!"

"But why would he do such a thing to Luffy?" asked Whitebeard. "When the boy practically saved him."

"I don't know, I don't know!" said Ace still trying to calm himself. "But, but what if being a female's made him weak and he can't fight as good—what if men are hitting on him—what if they're AFTER him?! If they are I swear to God I'll—!!!"

"Ace!" said Whitebeard getting the young lad's attention.

"Huh?" Ace said turning to the man he called father.

"If you're so worried why don't you just give him-uh-her a visit," said Whitebeard.

"Really?!" asked Ace with a wide grin.

"Yes, just don't go getting yourself caught again," he pointed out jokingly.

"I won't, thanks dad!" he said with a smile and he turned and ran like the wind before leaving hoping to get to Luffy soon before anything _bad_ happened.

"Iva," growled Ace as he sped off. "I swear I'll pay you a visit next!"

* * *

"Huh?" said Ben as he flipped through the pages of the morning paper only to find something completely strange. "Shanks I think you better come take a look at this."

"What is it Ben?" asked Shanks as he came and leaned down over his First Mate.

Upon first glance Shanks seemed normal. Ben carefully watched for the effects to set in and he knew it was about ready to happen in about 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

"AAAHHH!! OH MY GOD!!!" screeched Shanks literally ripping the paper out of Ben's grasp and he meant 'literally' as in part of the paper was still in Ben's hands.

Ben only sighed seeing his Captain and close friend freak out like this. It was funny most of the time, but other times it was just unnecessary.

"Captain what is it?" asked his crew, seeing their Captain freak out like this was odd.

"Yeah Shanks what's up?" asked Yasopp not seeing what the big deal was all about.

"I-It couldn't be," said Shanks with sweat rolling down his face and his hand shakily holding the picture. "Lu—Luffy—Luffy's—A GIRL!!!"

This got all heads turned. Before Shanks knew it faces all trying to peak at the picture were crowding him. Shanks tried to push them away but fell victim to the crowd and was trampled over for the thing. Ben saw this and only shook his head and sighed as he continued reading what was left of his morning paper.

"Whoa, Captain wasn't kidding," said Lucky Roo looking at the picture of a female Luffy, who was not bad looking he might add, as he munched on a piece of meet he had in his hand—always.

"Hey, where is the Captain?" asked Yasopp looking around, the others in the crew doing the same but found their Captain not.

"I'm—right—here," came a dazed voice from under them.

As they all looked down they saw their Captain—Red-haired Shanks, almost trampled to death. They all hurried to pick him back off the ground and wipe the shoeprints off his clothes, and perhaps fetch the doctor to try and stop the spinning in his head.

"Captain, you alright?" asked Yasopp shaking his shoulder.

"He'll be alright," said Ben with a sigh as he flipped another ripped page of his newspaper.

"How do you know?" asked Yasopp only to be silenced as Ben held up three fingers and slowly put one down until the last one fell and, strangely enough, the Captain came to, screaming.

"AH, OH MY GOD LUFFY'S BEEN TURNED INTO A GIRL!!"

"Wow, you're good Ben," said Rockstar with a grin.

"What, what, what are we gonna do?!" gasped Shanks marching around in a circle and pulling at his hair with his hand.

"Uhh, what exactly can we do Shanks?" asked Yasopp with a shrug.

"We can visit him!" said Shanks with a smile. "Yeah, and see how he's doing!"

"But Shanks—we don't know where he-she is," said Lucky Roo.

"Dang it you're right!" said Shanks bowing his head.

"I wonder what he—she's been up to since 'she's' been a girl," said Yasopp slowly trying to word it.

"Oh I hope he's okay!" said Shanks pacing around again. "'Cause you know being a girl means you have more estrogen, and the more estrogen you have the more submissive you get, and the more submissive you get the weaker you get, and the weaker you get the more fights you lose, and the more fights you lose the more times you're likely to GO TO JAIL!!!"

"Calm down, I'm sure his crew protect him well," said Ben placing his paper down seeing no point anymore.

"Oh yeah, his crew," said Shanks with a smile. "That gives me another reason why I want to visit—so I can see them and make sure they're doing right by him!"

"I think they can be trusted Shanks," said Ben. "Did you hear all that had happened to them? Just leave him be for a while."

"Alright," sighed Shanks in defeat. "But I REALLY wanted to make sure he was okay,"

"We know Captain, we know," said Yasopp patting him on the back. "Just think—we just might run into him later. You never know."

"Yeah . . ." said Shanks looking at the picture of a feminine Luffy who was very pleasing to the eye. "I know."

* * *

"Ahhh, it's a beautiful day!" said Luffy stretching, feeling the salty wind blow through her hair that had grown quite a bit, only slightly down the back of her neck though.

She then turned to see Usopp playing a game with Chopper. Looked like fun so she went to them and asked to join. They just looked at her strangely though and said it was rather complicated for her and she wouldn't like it too much. Even though it was strange they didn't include her in a game she just shrug it off and moved to the next person.

"Hey Franky whatcha doin'?" she asked looking to see him wielding something.

"Ah! Luffy don't scare me like that!" he said jumping back. "This is no place for girls. It's dangerous in here."

"Huh?" said Luffy tilting her head to the side not understanding what that was supposed to mean—too dangerous?

"Please leave Luffy. I don't want you hurting yourself," he said shooing her away.

"Oh, okay," she said leaving not understanding anything a bit, but feeling a bit down that she wasn't included in Franky's doings.

She then came to Brooke who was tuning his violin. Luffy smiled and asked to sing a song with Brooke, which Brooke replied he would if he could see her panties. Luffy agreed and showed only to have the dang musician faint on him.

"Aww, no song? Hhh—fine," she said slumping over and to where the crow's nest was—and the gym! "I know, Zoro!"

At that she smiled and ran up there knowing he was probably training right about now. She knew he'd be in a good mood to spar and she was itching for a brawl. Once she entered she saw he was just lifting his weights.

"Hey Zoro!" she said with a wave.

"Hey—Luffy," grunted Zoro lifting the large weight.

"Wanna spar?!" asked Luffy in excitement.

At that Zoro lost his focus and looked at her with strange eyes only to have the weights fall on him and him yelp. Luffy flinched knowing that had to hurt. She then came over to him and helped get him back to his feet.

"You okay Zoro?" asked Luffy. "Sheesh, I didn't know just asking you to spar would throw off your concentration."

"Yeah, sorry about that Luffy," said Zoro rubbing the back of his head.

"Well?" asked Luffy almost bouncing.

"Well what?" asked Zoro raising a brow to her.

"Wanna?" asked Luffy with a grin plastered across her face much like the boy Luffy's, just plumper lips.

"Wanna what?" asked Zoro, his left eye twitching.

"Do it?!" asked Luffy with an excited jump.

"Uhhh—what are you talking about?" asked Zoro completely forgetting why she came in here in the first place.

"Uh, Zoro did you hit your head hard or something?" asked Luffy slumping her shoulders. "I came in here wondering if you wanted to spar?"

"Oh, spar," said Zoro finding that that cleared things up quite a bit.

"So yeah, wanna?" asked Luffy with a grin. "I'm aching for a fight!"

"Uh, sorry Luffy," said Zoro with a sigh.

"Huh, why not?" asked Luffy with a pout wondering what disease she bore that day that made all the guys stay away from her.

"Well," said Zoro as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a girl—I don't usually spar with girls anymore. I don't want to hurt ya."

"But you can't hurt me!" protested Luffy. "I'm still just as strong."

"No, not today Luffy," said Zoro pushing her out of the gym. "Sorry."

Luffy sighed and bowed her head. There was no way she was going to ask Sanji to do something 'cause she knew he was with the girls 'entertaining' them. Oh she was so bored right now—and lonely.

"What's wrong with them?" Luffy asked herself as she walked around the ship. "Why won't they play with me? Is it 'cause I'm a girl?"

She then noticed they seemed to be more on edge lately and she figured her being a girl brought tension between her and the 'guys'. She knew they wanted the old Luffy back and heck she tried her best to be like the 'old' Luffy, but—it just wasn't the same.

"Hhh, what am I to do?" she asked herself as she slid against a wall and sat down in silence.

She then looked at her hands and saw how smooth they were—these hands did not look like they went through as many battles as she had. No, these were the hands of a woman, not a man. She closed her eyes in sadness knowing that she was changing more and more into a 'true' woman where she was even forgetting she was once a guy.

It just seemed so long ago that it was like a fairytale or something. Sometimes when she'd think of herself younger she saw a little girl instead of a little boy. Oh what was happening to her? Was this why her crew didn't want to be near her 'cause she was—changing?

_What can I do to make them see it's still me?_ She asked to herself while looking at her body she had inhabited for months now.

She then smiled and jumped up thinking of the greatest thing. What she needed, what the whole crew needed was—an adventure! Yeah an adventure, but where would they find one? They had been on the sea for weeks.

Luffy sighed in defeat and once again slumped down, that is, until she heard Zoro from the crow's nest saying he's spotted an island. Luffy jumped out and immediately shouted—

"THEN LET'S GO!!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Oh yeah, some _crazy_ things will happen on that island. Some _crazy_ things involving a certain Captain and her First Mate lol, but that's later and so until then bye ;D**


	5. Sacrifice

"Wow!" gasped Luffy leaning over the railing as they closed in on the island. "It's HUGE!!"

"Eh, it's not that big Luffy," said Nami coming up beside her Captain. "It's about average I say."

"Well it still looks big to me!" pouted Luffy looking at her.

"Wow! What a magnificent island!" exclaimed Chopper jumping on the side of the railing. "Look Usopp!"

"Yeah, yeah, I see it," said Usopp with a smile and nod. "It looks like a great place to take a break for a little while."

"That is if the locals are friendly," said Nami looking at her map.

"Uh? What do you mean Nami?" asked Usopp and Chopper looking at her, their Captain who was beside her completely ignoring her as she exclaimed she wanted to land already.

"I heard, sometime back, that some of these islands have locals on it that aren't too friendly," said Nami.

"How?" asked Chopper with a blink.

"Oh you know, having death gods and sacrificing humans to them," she said with a shrug. "The usual."

"HUMAN SACRIFICES?!?!" screeched Chopper and Usopp as they held onto each other.

"Yep, usually during full moons like tonight," she said with a sigh, and then looked at them with an evil grin. "So I suggest you go with someone who can protect you good unless you want them to catch you and use you in their next ritual."

"AAAHHH!!!" they cried running around in circles.

"I'M GONNA GO WITH ZORO, OR FRANKY!!!" cried Usopp.

"I'M GONNA GO WITH SANJI, OR ROBIN!!!" cried Chopper.

"Will you two RELAX!!" shouted Nami, tired of the antics. "Look at Luffy—he's not even scared."

"Huh?" said Luffy turning her head to them.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE WASN'T EVEN LISTENING!!!" cried the two.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots," said Nami with a sigh as she rubbed her brow.

"Come on!" whined Luffy shaking her legs and throwing her head back. "Why aren't we there yet?!"

"You want to crash into the beach?!" growled Franky at her.

"Hhh," was all Luffy sighed as she turned to the island then shouted, "GUM GUM—ROCKET!!"

"LUFFY!!" everyone cried seeing her attach herself to a tree and shoot forward.

All that could be heard was her laughter as she twirled around the palm tree she grabbed like some monkey. All her crew sighed and wondered if her just being a girl caused them all to worry—they never used to do this when she was a boy—often.

"Ha, ha!" she laughed swinging on the tree. "Come on guys! It's SOOO COOL HERE!!"

"Yeah, yeah, just hold your horses," said Zoro with a sigh as he shook his head.

Once they landed and the crew got on the beach they came up to their Captain who was frantically looking around trying to figure out which way she wanted to go first.

"Should I go east first, or west? No, no, north! Or SOUTH?!" she exclaimed with excited glee.

"Hold on 'Ms.' Captain," said Robin with a giggle seeing her like this.

"Huh? Did you just call me 'miss' Robin?" asked Luffy looking at her and shrugging her shoulders.

"Hm, hm, maybe," said Robin with another giggle seeing Luffy was cute either way, being male or not.

Luffy just shrugged it off as she continued to scan her surroundings. She grinned and was about ready to head south as in her legs were running and everything, but someone grabbed the back of her shirt halting her.

"Hold on Luffy," said Sanji keeping her from going anywhere. "Miss Nami has yet to assign us to teams."

"Hurry up then Nami!" whined Luffy continuing to let her legs run as she looked back at the tangerine.

"Well," sighed Nami taking out a pen to check off the names on her paper. "Who do you guys want to go with?"

Chopper and Usopp were the first to make themselves known as they both shouted out—

"ZORO!! SANJI!!!"

"Sanji, who do you want to go with?" asked Nami but instantly regretted asking, knowing who exactly he'd say.

"Why you Nami dear!!" he exclaimed cupping his hands with hearts in his eyes.

"Well at least he's not going with Luffy," mumbled Zoro inclining his head.

"What'd you say?!" came Sanji towards the swordsman with hatred in his eyes.

"I _SAID_—at least you're not gonna be with Luffy so you can touch him with your perverted hands!" growled Zoro about ready to flip his sword open.

"_ME_?!" said Sanji turning red in the face with anger. "What about you huh crappy swordsman?!! I bet you want me to go with Miss Nami so you can have Luffy all to yourself you shi--y bast---!!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!?!" growled Zoro, his swords already half way out of their sheaths.

"YOU HEARD ME!!" growled Sanji trying to protect Luffy's woman honor. "I won't let you defile him moss-for-brains!!"

"ME?!" gasped Zoro. "Oh it's easy to point the finger at anyone else BUT YOU!!"

"That's it!!" growled Sanji turning to Nami. "I will go with the Captain."

"WHAT?!?!" gasped Zoro taking a heavy step forward.

"At least _I_ can protect him from all those that are after his beauty," said Sanji flicking his bangs.

"WHY YOU—!!!" growled Zoro placing a sword in his mouth and the other two in his hands as he about nearly charged the man.

"STOP!!" shouted Nami getting in between the two with her arms stretched out.

"Get out of the way!!" growled Zoro. "I'm gonna teach this shi--y cook a lesson!"

"No you WON'T!" pointed Nami. "God, I'm sick of your fighting so I just had Robin do random pairings."

At that they turned to the many-armed woman who had names in each of her 'flower' hands. All mixed while the cook and swordsman bickered. Each hand appeared before a select of the crewmembers and gave them a piece of paper with a name on it. Franky was the only one who wasn't going to be paired with a partner—not just that they were an uneven group but he decided to stay on the Thousand Sunny and fix up a few things from their previous encounters with the Marines and storms.

"AH! I got SANJI!!" cheered Chopper glad he got someone strong enough to protect him against the locals—if there be any.

"Shi-!" spat Sanji knowing now he couldn't protect his Captain from the other 'greedy' males.

"And I got Luffy," said Zoro holding up the piece of paper with her name on it just to gloat in front of the cook.

"BAST---!!" spat Sanji lunging at him and starting a fight.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!?!" shouted Nami tired of their childish behavior. "OR ELSE I'LL CHANGE YOUR PARTNERS!!!"

"REALLY?!" gasped Sanji with a smile.

"Yeah—I'll partner _you_ up with Usopp!" she said shooting her thumb back at the boy whose knees were still shaking as he looked at his partner whom he hoped was strong enough to protect him if they needed it.

"Well," shook Usopp. "It's just you and me Brooke."

"Yohoho! It is Mr. Sniper!" said Brooke with a smile.

Sanji just gapped like a fish. Then grumbled and got off the swordsman where they wrestled in the dirt, and walked to his partner—Chopper, who happily hugged his leg.

"Sanji!!" he squealed in happiness. "I'm so glad you're my partner."

"Yeah," said Sanji glaring heatedly at the swordsman who glared just as heatedly back.

"Well whoever's my partner let's just GO!!" exclaimed Luffy looking back and wanting to go already.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold on Luffy," said Zoro turning to Nami and then asking, "Is there any certain time we should head back to the ship?"

"At least before tomorrow," said Nami placing an index finger on her lips in thought. "If you're not back by morning we'll come looking for you okay?"

"So we're leaving tomorrow?!" asked Luffy looking quite disappointed.

"That's up to you isn't it Captain?" asked Robin with a smile.

"Yeah! It is!" said Luffy with a grin. "I say we leave—when I say!"

"Eh, makes sense," said Zoro with a shrug. "You are Captain after all."

"But I STILL want you back in before morning!" pointed Nami.

"Why?!" whined Luffy shrugging her shoulders.

"DO YOU WANT BREAKFAST OR NOT?!?!?!!" shouted Nami at her idiotic Captain.

"Ow Nami—you're loud," said Luffy holding her ears.

"Well do you or don't you?" asked Nami.

"Do I what?" asked Luffy looking at the redhead.

"Do you want breakfast or not?!" asked Nami, her temper rising again.

"OF COURSE!!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"Then come back BEFORE MORNING!!" Nami shouted again.

"Naaa!" moaned Luffy holding her ears. "I get it, I get it!"

"Good," said Nami with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now that everyone gets the idea let's head out in our appointed directions, Sanji and Chopper—head North. Usopp and Brooke—head South. Luffy and Zoro—head West, while Robin and me will head East. Got it?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Good, now explore, find some foods, and if you run into an locals make sure they're friendly," said Nami with a smile.

"Got it!" said Luffy as she sped off—without her partner.

"Hey! Luffy wait up!" said Zoro calling out to her, but she had already disappeared in the vegetation.

"Some partner you are," mumbled Sanji coming up behind the swordsman. "Thanks to you he's gonna get molested by a local!"

"SHUT UP!!" growled Zoro with a wicked glance back at the cook before he darted off after the Captain.

"Hhh, shi--y mosshead," mumbled Sanji making a mental note to hurry up and explore his side of the island and then check up on the poor female.

* * *

"Ha, ha! Which way do I go?!" asked Luffy looking around with a wide grin. "This island's sooo COOL!"

"Hey! Luffy wait up!" came her First Mate behind her, finally catching up to her. "You're lucky I found you!"

"Huh, why's that?" asked Luffy looking at him.

"'Cause you tend to get lost easily moron!" said Zoro catching his breath after chasing the very energetic Captain for 30 minutes straight.

"But I thought you do too," said Luffy looking at him with a cock of her head.

"Uuhh, let's just go," said Zoro not in the mood to argue with her.

"Ok," she said with a smile as they headed off.

Zoro looked up in to the sky to see the sun was beginning to set—yep, they were heading in the right direction. Just follow the setting sun. The trip was decently quiet—that is, until Luffy's stomach growled.

"Uuuh, Zoro I'm hungry!" she complained slumping over.

"Yeah, wanna head back to the ship or something?" he asked raising a brow to her.

"No, no, no!" she said shaking her head and arms. "Not yet!"

"Then stop complaining!" said Zoro with a grumble.

"But it hurts!" complained Luffy placing a hand over her hunger-aching stomach.

"Yeah, that's what you said five minutes ago," said Zoro gritting his teeth. "So stop complaining or else we're heading ba—"

He trailed off as they entered an opening in the dense jungle to only see they had run into a small town, or village of some sort. They just stood there wondering how this could have snuck up on them without them noticing it.

"Huh, there is locals here," said Zoro cocking his head slightly.

"Maybe they have some food!!" gasped Luffy almost feeling the drool in her mouth.

"What—like they'll give it to you if you ask nicely?" asked Zoro sarcastically.

"Yeah," said Luffy straightening and looking at him.

Zoro sighed and shook his head.

"Come on," he said walking forward. "Let's find out if they're friendly."

"What if they're not?" asked Luffy walking beside her First Mate.

"Then we'll just get speared to death—happy?!" groaned Zoro getting tired of his Captain's childish attitude.

"Not really," mumbled Luffy bowing her head and poking her index fingers together.

As they walked around some houses Zoro noticed the place strangely quiet like there was no people around. Because of this his guard was brought up just a little higher. He was about ready to turn and tell Luffy it was best they leave when he found she wasn't there!

"Luffy!" gasped Zoro glancing around for her. "Luffy!"

As he ran around looking for her it was then he saw her between two houses sitting down eating a plate of food. Zoro cursed to himself seeing how obvious this trap was.

"Luffy you idiot!" spat Zoro. "That's a TRAP!"

"Huh?" said Luffy turning to him with food stuffed in her cheeks. "It's really good, you want some?"

"WHAT?!" gasped Zoro before running up to her and grabbing her swollen cheeks. "Luffy you da-- idiot! That could be POISONOUS!!!"

"Stop it, Stop!" whined Luffy trying to swallow the delectable food, but as this struggle went on it wasn't long before something tight caved in around them and they were lifted up off the ground.

"AAHH!!" they both cried as the trap was sprung and the net wrapped around them and was drug upwards where the locals were seen on the rooftops.

"Ha, ha!" they laughed seeing their catch. "We caught them!"

"LUFFY YOU DA-- IDIOT I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TRAP!!" shouted Zoro kicking her in the face with his boot making her spit out the rest of the food she had neglected to swallow.

"Sorry," she moaned.

Zoro soon felt something touch him near his hip and he turned to see the locals under them taking his katanas.

"MY SWORDS!!" gasped Zoro with bulging eyes. "GIVE THEM BACK!!"

"Sorry, but we can't risk you escaping," they said holding the swords close to their chests.

"IDIOT!!" growled Zoro kicking Luffy in the face, girl or not he was mad and he was going to take it out on the person whose fault it was. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

"I said I was sorry," whined Luffy holding onto her hat.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!" spat Zoro rocking the net as he tried to take out his frustration on his Captain.

"Hhh, just hurry up and lock them up," sighed the leader as he walked away to leave the 'prisoners' to the locals.

Before Zoro and Luffy knew it they were being thrown in a small cell that consisted of the village's prison, and tied up. Zoro growled as he sat up and looked at Luffy who moaned and said—

"Ehhh, I'm still hungry—need—meat."

Zoro managed to kick her in the butt and knock her against bars.

"IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!!" he growled continuing to kick her. "IF THEY DESTROY THOSE SWORDS YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

"I heard you the first time," she groaned feeling her abused butt. "Hey, you need to take it easy _remember_? Robin and Nami said girls are more weaker than guys—your kicks hurt you know."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!!" growled Zoro, his angry/pissed face still present.

"You seemed to care when I wanted to spar with you," she said looking away from him with sad downcast eyes.

Just that look was all it took to knock Zoro out of his rage. He had no idea Luffy was so down just about that. He had no idea at all.

Elsewhere the locals were bringing Zoro's swords to the elder of the village as a present, but once the elder looked upon the weapons his eyes widened as he asked—

"Where did you find these?!"

"An intruder swordsman was carrying them," said the leader.

The elder soon took up the swords and raced outside to where their alter stood before their god. The giant statue was darkening as the day became night, but the giant torches around it made the image clear for all to see.

"What is it elder?" asked the leader as he came up to the elder who bore wide bulging eyes.

"Look!" he said pointing to the statue.

Once the leader looked at it his eyes bulged out too. The statue of their chaos god bore 3 swords and it strangely resembled the very swordsman who they had just locked up with his counterpart.

"NO WAY!!" gasped the leader as his jaw dropped to the ground.

"The chaos god has blessed us with his presence!" gasped the elder with a smile. "AND YOU'VE LOCKED HIM UP!!"

"No way!" gasped the man. "I certainly didn't mean to! I—he didn't—he was—"

"Stop stuttering and go apologize to him for your incompetence!!" shouted the Elder kicking the idiot as he ran off.

The man hurried and scurried off to the cell they kept the two in, hoping Zoro wasn't too angered at him—seeing how they saw him as their god-come-to-earth they hoped he'd spare their miserable lives and accept their apology offer.

Zoro and Luffy had nothing better to do than try and get out, though ramming the bars or kicking them wasn't working so well. So they tried a different approach. Zoro bent to Luffy and tried biting off the knots the locals had tired, but once they came in the room they were being held Luffy nudged him to get him to stop and so sat up.

The moment they came in though all fell on their faces before them. Zoro raised a brow and Luffy cocked her head. They were all even trembling—what exactly was going on here?

"What's going on?" asked Zoro tilting his head slightly.

"Forgive us lord!" they all cried. "We did not mean to attack you before!"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Zoro demanded to know.

The sudden raise in his vocals brought a violent tremble through everyone as they backed away. The leader of the people soon came in and snapped—

"Hurry, get the lord out of here!"

"Yes sir!" they bowed before opening the cage and taking Zoro out.

"Hey! What the he--?!" cried Zoro as he was carried away by these crazy villagers.

"Zoro!" called Luffy seeing the villagers carry him out of the building and out of sight.

She then looked at the leader of these people and just growled. Something was up with them and she didn't like one bit of it.

"I don't like you people!" she growled narrowing her eyes.

The man seemed to just ignore her though. He was looking at her, but not paying attention. He then turned and looked out the small window that was now letting moonlight in. He smiled seeing tonight was a full moon—what a perfect night indeed.

The man then turned to Luffy and smiled as he said—

"I think it's best we provide our god with a virgin sacrifice—as an—apology."

"Huh?" was all Luffy could say not understanding what exactly he meant by 'virgin sacrifice'.

* * *

"Da-- it! What is with you people?!" growled Zoro as they all scurried around him pulling at him and pushing him places.

Zoro would have whacked them one, but one moment he thought he had the opening they shoved something over him, then pushed him elsewhere to only have something else shoved on him. These people were officially crazy in his book. First they strip him and then toss some sort of fabric on him and other accessories.

"What the he--?!" growled Zoro feeling himself be twirled and something heavy going on his neck.

After that the people pushed him elsewhere and twirled him again and again he felt something heavy go on his neck, but this time something was put around his wrist as well and suddenly Zoro thought it might be shackles. If it was he swore, once he could find an opening, he'd knock them so far flying they'd fall to the other island!

It was so dark he couldn't see a thing; all he could do was feel their stupid hands on him. It wasn't long before he felt someone grab his hand and straighten his fingers.

"What the he--?!" he growled getting irritated by all this 'pampering' or whatever you'd call it.

He then felt something cool slide on his fingers and then it came to him—were they putting rings on him?! He pulled his hand away just as he felt the fourth trying to slide down his finger. He heard the round metal object fall to the ground with a 'cling' and then knew it was definitely rings.

_The he-- is going on?! _He thought to himself wishing it wasn't so dark.

Then, before he knew it, torches were lit in the room and he found himself standing before a mirror. One look and he jumped back wondering if that was really him.

"Ah! What the he--?!?!" he gasped almost being blinded by all the gold and jewels he was wearing.

"My lord!" they all bowed to him and presented his swords. "Please forgive us for taking your weapons!"

"My swords!" he gasped snatching them out of those stupid local's hands.

Once they were safely on his hip he looked around and asked—

"Where's Luffy?"

"Who, my lord?" they asked dare looking at him.

"The girl I was with!" he growled hating to be confused by their stupid behaviors.

"Oh, you shall see her soon my lord," they all bowed before leaving the room so that the elder and leader of the people could come to him and bow.

"Lord, please come—we have prepared a feast in honor of your arrival," they said.

"Arrival?" asked Zoro blinking in confusion.

"Yes," they bowed again. "This way."

Zoro didn't like anything fishy—and this was certainly fishy—and perhaps something else. This whole happening confused him like none other, but he sighed and decided to go along with them thinking he'd probably see Luffy out there. So he followed them and was brought out to a night feast fit for an army.

"Wha—?" was all Zoro could say seeing the glorious banquet with tables lined all the way down the streets.

"Is it to you likings lord?" they asked cupping their hands.

Zoro just looked at them annoyed, which made the two cringe—perhaps this wasn't so bad. These locals seemed to eagerly want to please him. Yes, he could use this to his advantage.

"To your throne my lord," they motioned their hands to the throne that sat tall above everyone else on some kind of monument.

_What am I some kind of go—?_ As Zoro thought this he halted seeing the throne sat before a giant statue of a god that looked strangely enough—like him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" groaned Zoro looking up at the statue that oddly bore three blades on its hip.

"Are you coming lord?" asked the elder.

"Uh, yeah," said Zoro coming to the throne and sitting on it.

He looked before him and saw some sort of table that resembled an alter. Oh he prayed these people weren't the kind Nami spoke about a while back. They didn't do human sacrifices did they?

"Here you are lord," they said bringing out food to him and placing it on the table/alter before him.

Zoro saw it looked good and even smelt good, but soon he had gotten a paranoia in him thinking they had suddenly killed a human and cooked it for him. It was then his thoughts came to Luffy and he began to panic thinking it was Luffy they had cooked—the cannibals!

"Where's Luffy?!" he asked a bit nervous.

He saw the two before him smile and suddenly he got this sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

_Please God don't let them say she's 'here', please God don't let them say she's 'here', Please God don't let them say she's 'here'!!_ He chanted in his mind as he looked at the meat set before him.

"She'll be coming along soon," they said with strange smiles.

_Oh God I'm gonna hurl!_ He thought to himself thinking they meant she'd be the main course.

"Lord?" asked the elder seeing the green-haired man eventually turn green himself as he placed his hand over him mouth. "You don't look so well?"

_Get a hold of yourself da-- it Zoro! _He cursed to himself knowing Luffy's life could hang in his hands. _They think you're their tyrannical god so just act like him for now or Luffy's as good as DEAD!!_

"Lord?" asked the leader fearing they had done something wrong to displease their god.

"Is," started Zoro taking in deep breaths to keep the sick feeling away. "Is Luffy going to be alive when I see hi-her?"

"Of course lord," they said. "Unless you want her dea—"

"NO!" said Zoro shaking his head and taking in another deep breath. "No I want her still alive. When will I see 'her'?"

"Soon my lord," they said once again.

Zoro was about to slice someone up. His patience can only hold out for SO long! He grumbled to himself weighing his next options.

_Come on Zoro! Act like the chaotic god and DEMMAND Luffy! _He said to himself. _If they don't bring him out threaten them with a—with a—natural disaster, yeah that should work! Yeah, great idea Zoro what if they're not convinced?! Well whatever I'm going to have to take a chance—for Luffy._

"I want her now," said Zoro looking at them trying to look absolutely calm.

"B-But lord it is not the ho—" they started, but were cut off as Zoro held out his sword to them and looked like the devil himself.

"I _said_," he growled. "I want her NOW!"

"Y-Yes lord," they bowed, and then the elder turned to the leader and said, "Bring her out!"

Zoro straightened in his throne upon hearing his Captain come out, and he literally meant hearing her come out. She was so gosh darn noisy you had to be a total retard to not know who was complaining.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he heard her complaining; glad that at least she was still alive. "Put me down! Why am I wearing this? Hey, HEY!"

It was then Zoro saw the locals carrying her out to him and up the shrine. It seemed he wasn't the only one with a change of attire. She wore something more simple though. It was nothing but a white silk gown—strangely common for a banquet where everyone dressed up as nobles.

Zoro watched closely as they brought the wiggling Captain up before him and placed her down on the table in front of him that once held his dinner.

"Luffy!" said Zoro with a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, they didn't do anything to you did they?"

"No," she said looking at him. "They just dressed me in this dress—FOOD!!"

At that she spotted the food next to her head, and even though her hands and wrists were bound together she was still able to grab some meat with her teeth and chow down. Zoro looked at her and was about ready to tell her to stop when the leader came forward, smiled, and said—

"She shall be your virgin sacrifice my lord, an apology for locking you up and taking away your weapons earlier."

That was all it took for Zoro to nearly fall out of his 'throne' and Luffy to loose her appetite.

"W-WHAT?!" they both gasped at the same time.

"Tonight is the full moon and she is a virgin—for you, my lord," he bowed before he brought out a dagger that was still stained with the blood of the previous sacrifices.

One look and that was all it took for Luffy to get the clear picture—no matter what level of intellect she was.

"AAAHHH!!!" she screamed with wide bulging eyes.

**Hot Shot's girl: Hee, hee, sorry about the cliffy, but I'll make it up in the next chp.**

**WARNING: This is the last time this story will be labeled 'T'. The next chapter contains 'M' related things so if you are enjoying this story look for it in the 'M' section from now on. Bye : )**


	6. Touching

"AAAHHH!!!" screamed Luffy with bulging eyes finding out she REALLY didn't want to be some human sacrifice today.

She wiggled around trying to get free, but to no avail. She began to sweat seeing the dagger and just imagining that thing stuck in her—she was probably going to be the 239th sacrifice—oh why did she have to come to this island in this first place?! Why didn't anyone tell her there were people like _this_ that lived here?!

Zoro immediately stood from his 'throne'. He was outraged that people would do something like this. It was just inconceivable!

"Stop this NOW!" he demanded with anger in his eyes.

"But lord, you always demand a sacrifice every full moon," they said not understanding why the sudden change in their 'god' all of the sudden.

"I am your GOD so you listen to ME!!" shouted Zoro completely hating acting, but knowing he had to do it for Luffy's sake.

"Yeah, yeah, do what he says," said Luffy shaking her head with a smile.

"Shut up!" warned Zoro looking at her not wanting her to blow his cover.

Zoro did NOT want them to not see him as their god 'cause who knows what would happen. On a worse case scenario they'd end up tossing him in prison again and carrying on with the ceremony. He could NOT afford to lose Luffy, not now!

"Lord, then what shall we do with the virgin?" they asked, all the locals looking to him for the answer.

Zoro hated thinking rationally, but he had to do it. The idea popped in his mind at the time and so far it was the only option. He then straightened and said—

"Do you know why we came here human?!"

"Why?" they all asked.

"For you mortals to behold our wedding!!" he spat trying to look angry and play the part well.

They all gasped with wide eyes as they backed away slightly in disbelief.

"She was—to be your bride?!"

"Yes!" said Zoro.

"Bride?" asked Luffy in confusion as she looked up at Zoro.

Zoro glanced down at her and in his eyes told her to 'play along'. Somehow Luffy understood. She gave him a nod and then tried something out that Nami had made him practice for the longest time—looking cute. She stuck out her bottom lip and made her eyes sparkle.

"That's right," she said in a softer more feminine voice that it almost made Zoro think this wasn't Luffy before him. "We were going to give you the honor in seeing our marriage, but then you attacked us and—"

At that she started crying getting all the locals in a panicking frenzy. Zoro was quite impressed with Luffy's 'act'. Wow, Nami, for once, taught her something useful.

"Then you were going to sacrifice me where we'd be separated forever!!" at that Luffy broke out into a waterfall cry, which made the locals mad with panic as they all ran around in circles pulling at their hair.

"FORGIVE US!!!" they all cried. "LET US MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!"

At that they grabbed Luffy and charged into a building. Zoro was about to protest when he too was snatched and taken elsewhere. They had brought him between two pillars and quickly decorated the whole place with silk and lace—making the place fit for a wedding.

_Great!_ Grumped Zoro thinking to himself. _Now how am I going to get out of this?!_

Zoro looked around to see practically everyone there. He then noticed a few young girls about Luffy's age all blushing and giggling. They were whispering to each other and it was then he knew they wished to be his brides. He sighed with a roll of his eyes before he felt the leader tap on his shoulder and ask him—

"Is there anymore?"

"Anymore what?" asked Zoro raising a brow to the man.

"Brides," he said. "You can pick from our people if we have been found pleasing in your eyes my lord."

Zoro slumped with a sigh. He did NOT want this, but since he was acting like their god why not?

"Yes," he said straightening. "But I will pick them tomorrow."

Zoro only said that because he knew he and Luffy'd be gone tomorrow and hopefully off this stupid island with its stupid locals! They all smiled and bowed to him before bringing out his 'bride'. Zoro looked and saw they dressed up his Captain pretty nice—well that is to say if she'd stop struggling with the man that tried to bring her up to him because she wanted to keep a hold of her precious hat.

Zoro had to remind her to 'play pretend' with his eyes again. Once she caught sight she nodded and then 'fake' blushed before exclaiming—

"Oh my! I'm getting married to a god!"

She then looked at the girls she passed and pointed to them saying—

"I bet you girls are wishing you were going to be married to him, but guess what?—YOUR NOT! It's me, me, and ME!!"

_Luffy—you're over doing it!_ Groaned Zoro thinking she couldn't possibly have more horrible acting skills.

"That's what you think!" called out one of the local girls. "We're going to be wed to him tomorrow!"

"Heh?!" gasped Luffy before looking at her 'groom' with angry eyes. "HEY! ZORO, WHAT IS THIS?!?!"

Zoro smacked his head and took a mental note to strangle her later. Once she got by his side though she stepped on his foot with her heel and rubbed her fist into the side of his face as she shouted—

"WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT YOU CHEATING BAST---?!!"

_Oh God kill me now!_ Sighed Zoro really wishing Luffy would cut it out already.

The ceremony went on like any other ceremony would—long—boring—and with the occasionally crappy acting from Luffy. Okay so maybe Zoro was wrong when he complimented Nami in teaching her to use this. Once it was done and over they were snatched up again—what was with these people and snatching?! The locals then brought them to what looked like a hut, there they put the two inside and shut the door behind them.

"Did you light the incense?" asked the elder to the leader.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Good, 'cause that woman looked like she'll need it," said the elder.

"Any woman would when going to bed a god," said the leader.

Inside though Zoro was finally glad that whole process was over. He sighed and grumbled saying—

"I'm glad that's over!"

He then caught sound of laughter coming to his hearing. He turned to see his Captain sitting on the single furniture in the hut—a bed, just pointing and laughing at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" she laughed holding her stomach. "I just married Zoro, ha, ha, ha!"

"It was pretend!" protested Zoro with a growl. "Like he-- I'd marry you!"

"No, but you would those other girls!" she said placing her hands on her hips. "What's the matter—I'm not good enough for you?!"

"Luffy will you quite the charade it's really starting to piss me off!!" growled Zoro feeling his blood boil. "Can you just look for a way out of here 'cause all I see is the door we came in and that means it's probably being guarded!"

As he turned to Luffy he saw her just still sitting on the bed, but this time eating a bowl of fruit she found near it.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!!!" shouted Zoro ready to slice her up.

"Hm, what was that husband?" she asked looking at him with those same Monkey D. Luffy eyes.

Zoro was about ready to burst—literally, but refrained from that and instead took a few breathers before he said—

"Just try and find a window or something okay? We need to get out of here—tonight."

"Oh, okay," said Luffy with a mouth full as she placed the basket down and got up to see what she could only to stop later and touch her head.

She swayed a bit before leaning against the wall saying—

"I feel strange Zoro."

"Yeah, like how?" asked Zoro turning to her to see she looked strange.

"Well—for starters—I'm not hungry anymore—and—and I feel hot."

Zoro came over to her and touched her head. Well he admitted she felt a 'little' warm, which he blamed on the torches, but other than that she was fine

"It's just the torches Luffy," said Zoro moving away from her and resuming his hunt for a suitable place to exit.

Zoro felt the wall for a soft place to cut so not to make too much nose. He smiled when he felt it, but once he took out his sword and raised it in the air he suddenly halted. He too felt a little 'strange'. He didn't know what it was, but all of the sudden he didn't feel like slicing anything.

Zoro dropped his sword and leaned against the wall touching he face. He closed his eyes and then figured out something wasn't right. He smelt something just then—a strange smell. He looked up to see incense burning along with the torches, but what kind of incense was this that'd have a strange effect on him like this?

"Luffy," he said almost feeling dazed. "I think it's the incense that's—"

At that he turned to Luffy and froze seeing her sprawled out on the bed leaning up on her hands. She was sweating up a storm, the sweat making her kimono slide off her shoulders and down her breasts revealing them to the world.

"Zoro I'm so hot!" she whined tossing her head back for full view of her neck.

Zoro didn't know what to do then. All he could do, or even found himself doing, was standing there starring at Luffy's exposed, glistening skin that looked absolutely delectable.

_NO!_ He cursed to himself for even thinking such things. _What's got into me?! This strange smell is making me feel strange things!!_

He then turned to Luffy who had just made a noise that would have turned any man on. He turned only to see her lean her head back more and spread her legs that were bare as well because of the cuts in the dress. Zoro then began to wonder what those legs would feel like as they squeezed around his waist.

_NO! NO!!_ Cursed Zoro again as he forced his body to turn away now feeling the consequences of looking. _Da-- it! I now have a hard-on! That must be it! This incense is some kind of aphrodisiac or pheromone or something like that! Da-- it! I need to get out of here before—! _

He couldn't finish the rest of his train of thought as he felt Luffy come up to him all of the sudden and grab his hand and place it on her breast to get him to look at her—and it worked. The second Zoro turned his head she grasp the back of his head and pulled him down in a wet kiss. By this point there was no fighting anymore as Zoro placed both hands on the side of Luffy's face and began to kiss back, her wet saliva suddenly began to taste so good to him.

_God he tastes so good!_ Was all Zoro could think find Luffy strangely delectable as he kissed, kissed, and kissed her.

They continued to do this for about a minute before Luffy began backing up towards the bed. Before she even touched it though She brought up her left leg and wrapped it around his right hip. Zoro's hand instantly flew to her thigh and began rubbing it until it began to travel upward. Before it reached anything though Luffy hit the bed and fell down with him crushing her on top.

"Zoro!" she moaned as she quickly flipped them over and held onto his kimono for dear life. "Take this heat away from me!!"

She then sunk her hands into his kimono and felt every single muscle on his torso. After that she slid down further and with her arms went the kimono. She made a small growl as she took off all the jewels he wore so she could have better access to his skin—that's all she wanted—just the skin. Once she practically ripped open his clothing she bent down and began to taste him all over and my, for some strange reason, did he taste wonderful!

After she had done a good sweep of his diagonal scar she sat up on his waist and licked her lips. Oh he did taste good—a lot better than meat that is. She looked down at him who only seemed to look at her with eyes clouded in lust.

"You taste better than meat Zoro!" she moaned as she leaned her head back down and continued her trail 'downwards' until she reached his erect manhood.

Her eyes widened slightly at the 'big boy', but soon the heat returned to her and she needed to be rid of it. She slowly began to lick up his shaft towards the head making a gasp escape from her soon-to-be lover. That gasp sent shivers throughout her body cooling it down. Oh it felt good and she wanted to hear more!

She began to suck on the shaft a little bit until she felt a hand come and lay on her head. She looked up to see Zoro looking as if he was hyperventilating. She saw his other hand about ready to join the other near her head when she sudden swallowed him whole.

"Oh God—LUFFY!!" he groaned out slamming his head back against the bed and hands tightly in her slightly longer hair.

Zoro bit his bottom lip and he swore he could task the metallic taste of blood. He suppressed his deepest moans this way. For some strange reason he just didn't want to release yet. Muffled moans were all that was heard from him.

Luffy hated not hearing those tingling sounds from him and so began to suck him hard and even hum a little. Zoro's response to this was the bucking of his hips. Luffy didn't mind, she could handle this—after all she was made of rubber.

Luffy felt Zoro's hands in her hair tightening and wondered if he was about ready to release when suddenly he pulled her up off him and flipped them over saying—

"I want to release in you!"

This caught Luffy off-guard and before she knew it Zoro's mouth was on her neck attacking it. She shivered once more and wrapped her arms around his broad back just bringing him closer—she wanted him closer.

Zoro soon made his way to one of her breasts and began to suckle her while his thumb rubbed the other. Luffy let out a moan not afraid to make a noise. She tossed her head back and never imagined that 'thing' attached to her chest could be so sensitive to pleasure. With a 'popping' sound Zoro was off to the other to give it the same attention. Luffy could only swallow roughly as pleasure beyond her imagining engulfed her.

Once Zoro gave her nipple a nibble she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed—hard. Zoro let out a groan/moan feeling this and let go of his new favorite body part. He looked at her as he gasped for air—she did the same. Luffy then, tired of the staring contest, leaned up and attacked his lips.

She tried to pull Zoro down with her again, but he remained leaning upward. So Luffy just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until she couldn't breathe any more. Once Zoro's lips were released he let them travel downward until his tongue flicked near her entrance.

"Ah!" Luffy gasped as her hands went automatically to the green head.

Zoro smirked very much liking that reaction and so licked again. Luffy moaned again and tightened her grip in his hair. With another smirk Zoro began to taste her as her juices trailed down her legs and onto the bed.

"Ah AH!!" she gasped pushing her head back into the bed as far as it could go and shutting her eyes tightly.

Once she shut them though she quickly opened them and gasped out a loud moan as she felt his mouth on her. Nipping at her wet and most sensitive skin. She felt that devious tongue sliding in and out of her at times and Luffy wondered what she did to deserve this.

With a long and slow lick Zoro was done with that area of her body. He looked up to see his Captain trying to catch her breath and perhaps maintain her heartbeat from racing so fast. He loved seeing her like this for some reason, but it still wasn't enough he wanted—needed MORE!

Zoro came above her once more. Luffy wrapped her arms around his arm frame and just held onto him for dear life. She didn't really know what was to come, but she had to admit she was a little scared.

Zoro had noticed she was trembling and so petted her face and kissed her. During the kiss that seemed to relax her to some degree he raised her legs to wrap around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. Luffy felt it, she wasn't going to lie, but she just wanted to be too caught up in her First Mate's kiss right now to care, hoping it was her better idea.

Zoro slowly pushed himself in her and my was he in heaven.

_Da--! It's so hot and tight in here!!_ He moaned inwardly and he deepened the kiss he was sharing with his 'lover' as he pressed onward, deeper.

Luffy let out a strangled moan/cry inside Zoro's mouth and he was getting ready to pull away from her face when she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter deepening the kiss. Her legs even tightened signaling it was okay to go all the way. Zoro was about all the way in when he ran into some trouble. He pulled back until only his head was imbedded inside her then, with one thrust, he was able to break through and sheath himself all the way.

By doing that Luffy leg go of his lips and tossed her head back in ecstasy, thus giving Zoro the perfect chance to devour her neck. Luffy let out the sexiest moans once Zoro began to buck his hips and thrust in and out, in and out of her. With every thrust Luffy let out a 'Mm' He knew she was enjoying this to no end and he was glad because so was he.

"M-More!" she pleaded tightening her embrace around the swordsman's neck. "Too HOT!!"

"Aye aye Captain," replied Zoro as he grasped her hips and began pounding her into the mattress leaving little room for mercy—he was in dire need of release.

Luffy, some way through all this, managed to let go of the man and grab hold of the sheets underneath her. She could feel her whole body shake with each thrust he slammed into her. She smiled loving how it felt. She could feel her breasts jiggle with each rough thrust, but she didn't care—she absolutely loved how it felt.

She felt Zoro hitting the sweet spot each time he returned to be buried in her hot tightness. It was all too much for her and she felt as if she was about to explode.

"Ah ah AH Uh yes, yes YES!" she cried out feeling the heat from earlier disappear, but be replaced with another pleasurable heat that made her scream for more. "Zoro!!"

"Luffy!" he moaned out wanting to give her the release she's been wanting, but at the same time wanting to go out together.

With a couple more thrusts Luffy leaned up and kissed Zoro hot on the mouth. Their tongues touched as soon as the other climaxed. They both let go of the other's mouth and cried out with a loud—

"AAHH!!"

At that Luffy felt Zoro's hot seed flow deep inside of her. That was the most amazing feeling she's ever felt because—well because it made her feel full—something she rarely ever feels. With a content sigh she grasped onto Zoro and fell back onto the bed.

Luffy turned to look at Zoro who was trying to catch his breath. Luffy only smiled as she closed her eyes and felt his heart beat on hers—well what do you know—they were beating at exactly the same time! Just as Luffy began to relax she smelt something strange—She opened her eyes when she realized it was that da-- incense!

She opened her mouth to try and breathe easier, but all she breathed in was the aroma of that incense and da-- she was getting hot! She turned to Zoro who was still lying on top of her. She was about to ask him if he felt any hotter like she did when suddenly she felt his manhood harden inside her as his answer. Zoro turned his head to her and looked at her—they both needed to get rid of this heat.

"I'm so hot Zoro," said Luffy with a pout.

Zoro reached out and touched her check as he smiled an understanding smile.

"I know buddy—I am too."

"Then take care of it!" cried Luffy flipping them over and settling on his hips.

She gave them a rough jerk, which sent Zoro into heavenly bliss as he closed his eyes and scrunched up his brow. Luffy placed her hands on his abs and used her legs to pull up and then slam back down on him.

"Uh!" Zoro groaned out, his head leaving the bed, too far gone in pleasure to relax.

Luffy continued to do this until Zoro began matching her thrusts as he thrust upwards into her. He smiled hearing skin smack against skin and smiled even more when his hands began to roam in her hip area. They traveled from one hip to the other and then down her navel towards her most sensitive flesh. He then snuck two fingers under where they joined and began to play with her.

He opened his eyes and smiled seeing her expression. She leaned over him with saliva running down the side of her lips, some even dripping down on his bronzed chest. She was in pure bliss.

Zoro couldn't keep his eyes open for long as he felt her walls constrict around him. He threw his head back and gave one more final thrust deep inside her to release.

"ZORO!!" she cried out his name throwing her head back.

"LUFFY!!" he cried out throwing his head back as he gripped her hips so tight he made sure they'd leave bruises.

Luffy slumped over and then fell on top of him. Even though she was exhausted and sticky she wanted him more and more. He was still sheathed inside her and she wanted him to remain that way forever for some strange reason.

After about five to ten minutes of resting Luffy smelt that same smell and knew it'd be a long time before either of them got to resting. She smiled as she felt him harden inside her again and him mutter—

"Da-- incense!"

She let out a giggle as she leaned up hearing him sigh.

"Hhh, Luffy—you mind?" he asked for another round.

"Not at all," she said leaning up and jamming her tongue in his delectable mouth.

* * *

"Sanji, why are we heading west?" whined Chopper as he walked in his reindeer mode on all fours next to the blonde cook. "It's already dark, and shouldn't we be heading back to the ship?

"Yeah, after I make sure the Captain's alright," said Sanji thinking of non other than the da-- swordsman's jerk face.

"I'm sure he is," said Chopper. "He's with Zoro you know."

"Yeah—I know," said Sanji taking a drag before the two caught sight of lights in the distance.

"Sanji look!" gasped Chopper. "There's lights!"

"Yeah, I see it," said Sanji walking a little faster to where they were only to come out in a clearing where a village seemed to be having a feast. "What the—?"

"Halt, who goes there?!" game a few guards with spears pointed at the two.

"AH!!" squeaked Chopper running behind Sanji and 'trying' to hide.

"Easy there, we mean you no harm," said Sanji holding up his hands.

"We don't like outsiders so we're warning you to leave!" they threatened jabbing a spear near his face. "You're interrupting the ceremony of our god!"

"Sanji, let's just go—please!" begged Chopper from behind him.

"Da-- it I know Luffy and that mosshead went this way!" cursed Sanji.

"Come on Sanji!" said Chopper turning and waiting for him.

"Alright," said Sanji turning to his partner and leaving.

Once the village was out of sight, but the lights weren't Sanji turned knowing something wasn't right. He shrugged it off though saying he'll come back in the morning to get some answers—Miss Nami wouldn't be too happy if he was late back to the ship.

* * *

Luffy groaned before opening her eyes. She looked to see that she was still in that same hut from before, except the torches were all out and it smelled strangely musky in the room. She was about to move when she noticed strong arms around her and what she was laying on wasn't exactly a bed.

She leaned up and looked to see herself laying on a snoozing Zoro—a very naked snoozing Zoro. Being so early in the morning her brain wasn't as fast as it usually is so she blinked a couple times before she watched the swordsman open his eyes and notice her. They both stared at each other for a moment before looking down finding their clothing completely gone.

"AAAHHH!!!" they both screamed pushing back against each other.

Once done Luffy felt something slip out of her. She blinked for a little bit before she saw Zoro's manhood covered in something slick that came from her . . .

"AAHH!!" they screamed again realizing what exactly happened last night.

The sudden movement and Zoro slipping out of her after hours of lovemaking was all it took for Luffy's nerves to finally awaken and tell her brain that her body was in excruciating pain.

"Ahha!" she cried grabbing the lower part of her back. "My hips feel bruised, and why does my butt hurt so much?!!"

Zoro turned red in the face as he looked away from the completely bare woman Luffy knowing EXACTLY why. He then looked around for his clothing—or what was left of it when they suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"My lord, are you ready to choose your next bride?" the man asked.

Luffy and Zoro looked at one another before they decided to screw the locals.

"Luffy can you run?" asked Zoro really quick.

"Nope, can't even walk, but I'm going to, why?" she asked looking at him.

"Because I'm gonna cut a hole behind you and we're running back to the ship," he said as plain as Luffy could understand it.

"Fine with me," she said quickly.

So before anyone knew it, especially the locals, the two had dressed, sliced a hole in the back of the hut, and ran for it. Thanks to adrenaline Luffy was able to run right alongside Zoro as they passed Sanji who was strangely out there as well.

"Where've you two been?!" asked the cook watching the two zoom by him wanting to get as far away from the village as possible.

"TALK LATER!!" shouted Luffy and Zoro leaving nothing but dust trails in their wake

Back at the ship though all noticed the two come running up and were about to ask them a few questions before Luffy points upwards and boldly declares that their leaving before collapsing on the lawn and not being able to get back up.

"Luffy, are you okay?" asked Nami coming up to her.

"No," she said with a weak smile wondering how on earth she could hurt in places where she was hurting right now.

Her eyes then fell on Zoro who tried his best to not meet the Captain's gaze. Luffy only thought one thing—

_Geez—Zoro's a rough lover!_

Right after Sanji was boarded they set sail. Robin and Nami helped Luffy to bed where they wanted Chopper to check on her, but Luffy refused to be looked act. As she said it though she was beat red in the face and the girls knew something was up, but just didn't know.

They had also noticed a strange separation between Captain and First Mate. Nami soon gave up on the whole ordeal and went on like nothing was odd, but Robin wondered if she should pursue this and find out what exactly happened back on the island. She had never seen Luffy like this—or Zoro avoid Luffy like this either.

Luffy was in bed for days before she even got up the courage to try and walk. She eventually got the hang of it and was happy to move that lower half of her body again. Even though she tried to go on like nothing happened—she started remembering that night—it gave her the goosebumps each time she remembered something more.

Zoro was even dealing with the memories pouring in and it wasn't pretty on his side. Oh no, it created more awkward moments with him if ever he even SAW Luffy so tried to avoid her altogether, which was next to impossible of course. Oh he knew things just couldn't get any worse onboard that ship now!

"ACE?!?!?!" gasped the Captain leaning over the railing.

Then again it can. Zoro could only curse to himself as he sat in the background while the pyromaniac came onboard to check on his little 'sister'.

"Hey Lu!" he said with a smile as he wrapped the girl in his arms and held her close.

He then bent down and grasped her shoulders tightly as he looked into her eyes and asked very seriously—

"You aren't hurt are you? Does being a girl affect you in any way? You haven't been trying to swim have you?!"

"No Ace," Luffy said with a smile as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, that's good," he said with a sigh. "Seeing how I have a little sister now a big brother worries—more."

"I've been good, really," said Luffy with a smile. "Though being a girl is still a bit strange to me."

"Yo Ace, how does it feel having a sister now?" asked Sanji with a grin.

"Well," said Ace with a sigh. "I never really wanted one—I always liked a little brother better, but seeing as how I have one now—I don't mind one bit."

At that Luffy smiled up at him, which Ace returned as he rubbed her head. Ace then wrapped his arm around his little 'sister' and walked off talking about things.

"You wouldn't believe how worried I'd been Lu, I mean seriously I was so worried Whitebeard let me go off by myself to find you and check up on you," he said walking inside with her.

"Well, I guess the siblings are going to have their talk," said Nami with a smile finding it cute how those two loved each other so much despite not being real brothers.

"How long do you think he'll stay?" asked Usopp.

"Who knows," said Sanji with a shrug. "Probably until he sees it fit Luffy's being taken care of—like someone _can't_ do."

"Shut the he-- up!!" growled Zoro from where he lounged.

And so after spending most of the day with his brother-er-sister Ace sees it fit that he leave. He turned to everyone and waved as he looked at Luffy, placing his hands on her shoulders he decided to ask her one more question—

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," said Luffy with a smile.

"So no one has touched you right?"

Or two.

Luffy looked at Ace and knew he was looking for any signs of pause. Crap! If she paused now then he'd know and if he knew he'd want to know _who_ it was and if he knew who it was then a fight would take place and more or likely the ship would burn down.

"Uh, no. I can take care of myself!" said Luffy struggling to meet Ace's gaze and not just run for it.

Ace remained quiet as he scanned her features. He could tell something was off about Luffy because of that last question. Luffy, after all, was a terrible liar.

_Crap!_ She thought to herself while quickly glancing at Zoro who was looking at them with the same eyes Luffy was looking at Ace with—panicking ones. _He knows, he knows!!_

After what seemed like an eternity Ace smiled and patted Luffy on the back.

"That's what I like to hear," he said, but quickly changed moods as he turned and pointed a fiery finger at all the 'male' members in her crew. "If ANYONE has touched MY sister! I swear I will set your testicles on FIRE!!"

All the men gulped, but they already knew Luffy was off limits a long time ago. No one seemed to notice the sweat pouring down the poor First Mate's face. Zoro was glad no one noticed—fire just wasn't his ideal element at the moment.

"Bye Luffy," said Ace wrapping her in his arms and lifting her straw hat to give her a kiss on the head.

He then jumped off the ship and onto his ride. As everyone looked at him he said one last thing.

"Hey Luffy!" he called.

"Yeah?" said Luffy leaning down further.

"It was Ivankov who turned you into a woman!" he said.

"REALLY?!?!!" gasped Luffy with bulging eyes.

"Yeah, so if you're going to be my little brother instead of my little sister I suggest you look for him!" he called. "I'm looking for him myself so we might run into each other later!"

"Right," said Luffy with a nod now knowing who it was now, but wondering why the shemale did it to him.

_Iva why? Why?_ Luffy inwardly cried at all the troubles she's had since she's been a 'she'.

"Again!" said Ace pointing his fiery finger at all the men onboard. "Even if you EVER get a thought about TOUCHING my sister—"

He then set his whole hand on fire and clenched it making all the men groan. He grinned and said—

"You get the picture. See ya!"

At that he sped off in search for his other target. Once he was out of sight Luffy slid down to the ground and sighed out, glad Ace hadn't caught her. God only knows what would happen if he did. Luffy then looked at Zoro who quickly looked away from him.

Luffy sighed again before laying down on the lawn thinking only one thing—

_We're safe—for now._

**Hot Shot's girl: Lol, that isn't the last you see of Firefist Ace!! Lol I love protective older brothers! Never got one though, just a protective little brother lol. My older brother, pssh, he could probably care less lol Oh he still loves me though lol XD Anywho yep this story is now 'M' if you guys haven't 'cough, cough' noticed! But don't worry you won't be seeing a 'scene' like this for a while now. Well until next chp bye :D**


	7. I Feel Like A Woman

"Have you noticed the strange behavior between our favorite Captain and his First Mate?" asked Robin as she leaned her elbows on a table and place her chin in her hands, looking at Nami who sat at the other side of the table trying to get some sun.

"Hm? What's that Robin?" asked Nami taking off her sunglasses to look at the raven more clearly.

"Luffy and Mr. Swordsman," said Robin turning to see the greenhead slumbering against the railing, but upon hearing Chopper and Usopp exclaim Luffy was coming, had gotten up and said he was going to go to the gym.

"You know, actually I have!" said Nami sitting up straighter and looking at the eldest woman. "You know—I think something's up!"

Robin shook her head and then looked back to see the three youngest playing a game of cards on the deck. Her eyes scanned upwards to the crow's nest to see the swordsman enter it. She knew he wouldn't be coming out in a while now.

"What do you suppose happened back on that island?" asked Robin turning to the young tangerine.

"What makes you think it was the island where it started?" asked Nami tilting her head to the side.

"Because I had noticed they both seemed a little secretive afterwards and wouldn't even look at the other," said Robin thinking back.

"Do you think it has any idea with why Luffy couldn't walk after he got back?" asked Nami leaning her elbows on the table herself.

"It could be," said Robin with a shrug as she turned her attention back to her Captain who had just jumped up in joy that she had won the previous card game. "I'm still uncertain about a couple things."

"Say—maybe we should get them both to sit down and talk about it one time," said Nami with a smile.

"Wouldn't that make the two more uncomfortable?" asked Robin looking at the youngest girl.

"So," said Nami with a shrug. "At least we'll get the truth out of both of them!"

"Perhaps," said Robin with a sigh as she leaned back in her seat. "But perhaps we can just wait until it naturally comes out?"

"Naah, that's the boring way!" said Nami with a smirk.

"Still—I wouldn't mess with those two," said Robin shaking her head. "Especially Mr. Roronoa, he seems to be the most quiet out of the two."

"I WON AGAIN!!" shouted Luffy once again as she jumped up for joy and danced around the pouting Usopp and Chopper.

Robin giggled and sighed. She was glad Luffy was still just as carefree as before. She didn't want to see her in any other mood. She knew asking her about what took place back at the island would kill that cheerful mood of hers, and she just wasn't ready to see her like that just yet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled Nami leaning back in her seat to catch some more sun.

Robin saw it in Nami that she was going to let this issue slide. She might, but Robin thought she'd better look more into it just in case it was something important she should know about. She never could tell if secrets were harmful towards those who kept them or not.

She was going to take her time in figuring out just what happened though and once she had—would she confront the two about it or not? She sighed and shrugged. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing so she decided if it was bad then she would—for their own safety.

* * *

Even though it had been about a month since 'it' happened Luffy still couldn't sleep. She was just so uncomfortable all the time around Zoro she was even more uncomfortable trying to sleep at nights. She'd often wake up because of the dreams she had. Dreams of that long heated night.

She woke up and tried to get back to sleep, but found it very difficult. She turned over in her bed and looked to see Nami and Robin still slumbering, for a second she thought she was still in the men's bunks and was looking around to see if Zoro was there—but no, he wasn't. He seemed to always want to go on watch at nights and in the day he always seemed to be on the other side of the ship or at least in the crow's nest where he could elude his Captain.

Luffy cast her eyes down and wondered how he's been doing since then. She hated to admit it, and even though she didn't really want to be around him either, she was lonely. She missed seeing her Fist Mate snoozing around, but he wasn't going to be seen near her. She could understand why, but what she couldn't understand . . . was why she had this unbearable feeling of loneliness.

Thinking of all this just gave her a headache though, that and an upset stomach. She needed something to eat. She got up and made her way to the kitchen completely forgetting the lock on the fridge Sanji had. Her brain just wasn't as awake yet to realize that.

As she made her way down to the kitchen she walked to the room and found the lock. She then came to her senses and mentally kicked herself and kicked the wall. Dang it! She needed something to settle her aching stomach and just plain water wasn't going to work!

"Uhhu, I need something to eat," she moaned tossing her head back.

"Hungry Luffy?" came the deep voice of a person she wasn't expecting to talk to her in about another month.

Luffy gasped slightly and turned to see her swordsman sitting at the table with his feet resting on it and a mug in one hand. Her eyes widened just seeing him again. It seemed like weeks since she had actually gotten a good look at him—it could be because it had though.

"Zoro?!" gasped Luffy with a blink suddenly thinking she was dreaming.

Zoro motioned with the mug in his hand towards the locked door. He inclined his head slightly as he said—

"It's unlocked. I broke it earlier to get some drink."

"Oh, really?!" asked Luffy with a smile as she turned to it.

Zoro couldn't help but smile as he took a swing of his drink. She was still the same as ever. His eyes soon traveled from his drink up to see her opening the door. He didn't know why, but for some reason his eyes scanned the movements of her body.

For a strange reason he was entranced at how the small muscles poked out of her thin arms as she pulled on the door. Of how her hips turned when she opened it. He had even noticed the curves of her body like he hadn't before.

He wished he could have controlled his eyes right now, but they continued to follow her as she scavenged for something and when she turned back around with some goodies in her hands he couldn't help but notice the way she had actually started walking like a woman. He noticed her cheek bones started showing themselves more, the sway of her hips, he noticed the gentle swell of her breast, even the drop off signaling her flat belly.

Zoro had to force himself to take another drink to distract his sight. It worked—for now. He figured he should just finish his drink and head back to the crow's nest if he didn't want anything to become more awkward between the two.

He nearly jumped out of his seat though once his Captain took her seat across from him. He was a little worried she'd start talking, but she didn't. She just sat quietly and ate—something very strange for a person named Monkey D. Luffy. It was the first time he noticed Luffy trying to eat without distracting the other party.

Luffy just kept her eyes down and on the food as she quietly and slowly chewed. Even though it was a bit awkward between the two she still liked eating with him and almost forgot what his company felt like. It was just nice is all—to finally sit with your First Mate after pretty much avoiding him for a month.

Even though most was silent the sounds of gulping and chewing were still heard—though they seemed to be a little louder in that quiet dinning room for the owners of the noises to like. Luffy eventually got up the courage to move her eyes upward and once she had she saw Zoro gulping down the last of his drink. She suddenly stopped eating as her eyes just seemed to be transfixed on his Adam's apple that moved up and down as his esophagus continued to flood itself with the liquid.

Luffy continued to watch as he finished the drink and sighed in content. He had licked his lips of any fluid that had escaped the confines of his mouth. Luffy felt herself beginning to shake a little as her mind flashed back to that night where that strong hot tongue had done the nice job of giving her a bath. Luffy swallowed her drool that was forming, but after that she had no more strength in her jaw and so she let it hang—leaving the contents in her mouth to spill out.

"Luffy—you okay?" asked Zoro looking at her and raising a brow seeing some food escape her mouth.

Luffy snapped back to reality as she looked down on the table to see her mess.

"Oh!" she said with a quick blush as she grabbed the disregarded food and jammed them back in her mouth.

Some of the crème from one snack had gotten stuck on her finger and so instead of leaving it sticky she just decided to lick it off not knowing that a certain greenheaded swordsman was watching and remembering.

"Nh!" Zoro said freezing up seeing Luffy do this.

_Crap!_ He thought to himself feeling his body begin to shake—fighting with his very senses to stop watching her. _Luffy you're killing me!!_

Even though the cleaning of her finger wasn't that long it was long enough to bring back old memories for Zoro. Memories of her doing miraculous things with that tongue—naughty things—pleasurable things. Once Luffy looked at him from under her brow in a way that made her look so sexy she didn't even know it that was it for him!

"I'm gonna go!" he said quickly getting up and leaving.

"Uh, wait—Zoro!" said Luffy reaching out to him, but he was already gone.

Luffy bowed her head wondering why he had to always run away—why they just couldn't go back to the way they used to be. She missed it like that. Luffy forgot the rest of the snacks she had taken out and just laid her upper half of her body on the table just sulking.

"I know why," she whispered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her head. "It's because of that da-- island!"

She scrunched her hands into fists and wished that had never happened. That she would have never said to go there. Because of her their relationship was in this mess. Oh why did this have to happen to her of all people?!

"I swear I'll find you Iva!" cursed Luffy. "I'll MAKE you give me my life back!"

It was because of him that being a girl was becoming more natural. Sure she still had her boyish attitude, but slowly—she was becoming a woman and forgetting—forgetting what it was even like to be a boy. After experiencing sexual intercourse for the first time, and as a woman to boot! She realized that was one of her major turning points into becoming a complete woman. No she wasn't going to curse Zoro for 'helping' her along the route—no he was a victim just as much as she was.

"Sorry," she whispered feeling like it was all her fault he didn't want to see her anymore. "I'm so sorry—Zoro."

* * *

_Da-- it! Da-- it! Da-- it!_ Zoro cursed to himself as he took a seat against the gym wall trying calming himself of his 'problem'.

Well he had to hand it to himself that he was trying, but the thing was—it wasn't working. He groaned knowing he'd just have to fix it. He looked down to see the tent his manhood had created in his pants.

He groaned again as he grabbed himself and began to pleasure his aching need. As he did this his shut his eyes closed tight and just cursed Luffy for looking so da-- hot and not knowing it!

_God Luffy, if only you knew what you did to me!_ He groaned out thinking of her lovable smile, after doing so smiling himself.

Zoro bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning as he pumped himself faster thinking of nothing but his Captain on top of him crying out his name as she rode him. Yes, she had done that quite a number of times that night and my God his body screamed in ecstasy. Zoro banged his head back against the wall and muffled out a moan—man his body wanted that again, but he had to keep telling it 'NO!' she was off limits and always had been . . . that night . . . that night was a mistake, it was all that strange incense's fault for getting them both out-of-their-minds-horny!

Still though, Zoro had never had to give himself a hand-job before that night. Never needed to. After having a taste of a woman's body though it wanted more, and not just any woman—it wanted his Captain!

"Ahh!" gasped Zoro finally coming to a release and panting to steady his body from the aftermath of his orgasm. "God Luffy—what are we going to do?!"

He slammed his fist against the ground in frustration. He wanted things back to the way they were, but nooo, someone just had to come and screw Luffy up!

_Ugh! This was all that da-- Ivankov's fault!_ Zoro cursed remembering permanently burning that name into his mind so he could find this guy and personally give him a piece of his mind!—after Luffy of course.

There was no doubt this whole ordeal has effected her the most. Zoro felt sorry that she had to go through all this. He wished he could do something to help her, but all he saw was the only way he could was to stay away from her. It was what was best for the both of them.

"Sorry Luffy," said Zoro looking up. "Sorry I helped you down this crazy road of insanity—I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hm, hey Robin, have you seen Luffy today?" asked Nami looking around seeing everyone there as they ate breakfast—all but their Captain.

"Oh," said Robin putting her cup of coffee down and folding her hands. "He wasn't feeling too well so he stayed in bed."

"Aww, didn't sleep too well?" asked Nami tilting her head.

"No, I don't think he did," said Robin shaking her head.

"Huh, you think he would after that nice bed Franky just recently built for him," said Nami with a shrug as she continued her breakfast.

"I think there's more to it," said Robin in a low tone so only Nami could hear her.

"Huh, why do you think that?" asked Nami leaning in closer to her.

"Hhh, come here," said Robin getting up and signaling for the redhead to follow.

Nami nodded and got up and followed the raven unaware of a pair of emerald eyes watching their movements. Nami followed her back to the women's quarters and once Robin opened the door both were met with Luffy's back still in bed.

"What?" asked Nami in a whisper as she leaned next to Robin.

"He's still awake," said Robin continuing to stare at the poor Captain-turned-female.

"I thought you said he wasn't feeling good?" asked Nami.

"Emotionally—he isn't," said Robin shaking her head before quietly shutting the door to leave Luffy be.

"What do you think's wrong?" asked Nami looking at her elder.

Robin folded her arms and shrugged with a sigh. She continued to stare at the door wishing she could do something for the poor Captain.

"I think it finally hit him he's turning into a whole woman—and he's scared," she said.

"You think so?" asked Nami. "It really hasn't been that long since he's been a girl you know. I don't know why he's changing so fast."

"I believe it had something to do with what happened on that island," said Robin with a nod.

"Huh! Do you want me to force Zoro to tell?!" asked Nami holding fists up. "I swear I'll threaten to raise his debt if he doesn't!"

"No, don't do that," said Robin shaking her head. "I think it'd be better if we get Luffy to tell us. You never know, becoming more of a girl might make him want to talk to us more."

"You're right," said Nami hitting her fist in her palm. "So—when you said he wasn't feeling well you mean—he's feeling like a woman?"

"Yes," said Robin with a nod.

"Aww, I kinda feel sorry for him now," said Nami shrugging her shoulders. "You know—after I was trying to force him to become more like a girl."

"I feel just as guilty," said Robin with a sigh. "Now I just want him to know it's not all that bad at being a woman."

"I know, but do you think he'll listen?" asked Nami.

"No," said Robin with a shake of her head.

"Then what do we do?" asked Nami with a shrug.

"Wait," said Robin looking at the door where Luffy was. "That's all we can do."

* * *

After somehow falling asleep Luffy awoke to find it was night already. She got up and went out. She wondered why the girls weren't in bed by now, but once she came outside she saw all were still awake—the sun had just set.

Luffy smiled a bit watching Usopp and Chopper get chased by a very annoyed Zoro who was, surprisingly, out of the crow's nest. She sighed though feeling her body tell her she needed some food NOW! She grabbed her tummy feeling it growl and so decided to head towards the kitchen to get something to eat—hopefully she'd be able to.

Once she entered the dinning room she found Sanji sitting in one of the chairs taking a smoke. He turned to see her standing in the doorway. Once he had he got up and said—

"It's about time you wake up. Sit down, I'll make you something to eat."

"Uh, did you—wait for me Sanji?" asked Luffy looking at the cook as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to begin cooking.

After another drag Sanji said—

"Yeah, I figured you'd be hungry after you woke up."

"Thanks Sanji," said Luffy with a smile as she sat down and waited.

Sanji was quick to make her something delicious. After he came out and placed the plate down in front of her he sat in the seat beside her and relaxed as he watched his Captain begin eating.

"You know your table manners have gotten better?" asked Sanji with a smile.

"You have Nami to thank for that," said Luffy with a chuckle. "She practically beat it into me."

"I can see that," said Sanji with a chuckle before he leaned on the table with his elbows looking quite serious and Luffy noticed this. "Luffy . . ."

Luffy turned to him as she chewed a piece of meat she had recently cut off from the steak he prepared her. She saw him fold his hands together and tighten his grip to where they began to shake.

"Look," he said with a sigh as he put his smoke out in the ashtray. "I heard you aren't feeling well."

"Na, it's nothing really," said Luffy with a shrug suddenly finding her appetite lost—she had a feeling Sanji wanted to talk and she just wasn't in the mood for that—she wasn't in the mood for much lately.

"What happened back on that island Luffy?" asked Sanji quite serious before this lady.

Luffy remained quiet though as she glanced away. She didn't know what was with her lately, but ever since Zoro denied being near her it just put her spirits down. It had been another lonely month and she was just—depressed. Even though she still had the others to hang around she just missed their relationship they once had—was that so wrong to miss something like that?

Sanji sighed and then turned completely to her in the seat. He rested his elbows on his thighs as he stared at the floor trying to make Luffy feel as comfortable as possible so she could actually tell him something.

"Look Luffy I'm not stupid," he said.

"I never said you were," said Luffy quick to come back.

"Luffy!" said Sanji stomping his foot to get her attention to be serious. "I've never seen you act like this EVER! Girl or not this is NOT the Captain I follow!"

"Then don't," said Luffy glancing away from his sharp blue eyes that were now on her.

"Luffy how could you say something like that?" asked Sanji holding out his arms in a shrug.

"You wanna know what happened on that island Sanji?" said Luffy getting quite annoyed by the love cook at the moment. "I changed! There, you happy?!"

"But why is Zoro and you avoiding each other then?" asked Sanji.

"It's because of the change," said Luffy looking elsewhere again. "He doesn't want to see me because I'm a woman!"

"That's not true!" said Sanji grabbing her shoulders. "He seemed fine before. What happened Luffy? You can tell me."

"I already told you!" growled Luffy standing up and shaking him off her. "I became a woman!! Now he doesn't want to follow a woman Captain!!"

"But you're still Luffy to us," said Sanji.

"Not anymore," said Luffy shaking her head and feeling tears start to run down them, she soon bit her bottom lip trying to force them back—but it wasn't working, she couldn't understand how she could go from lonely, to depressed, to frustrated, to angry, then to sadness—did this all come from being a girl?!

"Uh, Luffy you're crying," said Sanji having not seen her cry in a while. "Are you okay?"

"I haven't seen my First Mate in weeks," she cried looking up to let gravity take its toll and push her tears off her face. "I saw him just last month, but when I wanted to just sit with him he left like I was some disease!"

"That bast---!" cursed Sanji not knowing Zoro had done such a thing.

"No," said Luffy with a sniff as she rubbed her red eyes. "He's got every right to—If I hadn't been turned into a woman then—then—!"

"Luffy, how could you say that?" asked Sanji taking the poor girl in a hug and letting her weep on him. "You're no disease—and you being a woman doesn't make you that—to anyone!"

Luffy just buried her face into his shirt wetting it immensely. Her whole body shook and she felt so weak and vulnerable right now. Her tears just kept coming—she'd never cried like this—it was so womanlike.

"I—I'm sorry," she cried. "I can't seem to stop—to stop crying."

"That's okay," said Sanji with a smile as he patted her on the back. "It's not a problem at all."

"It's just—I want things back to the way they were!!" she cried banging her forehead into his chest.

"We all do Luffy," said Sanji continuing to pat her on the back trying to calm her down. "Don't worry—we'll find that man who did this to you and before you know it everything will be back to the way it was."

"Somehow—I don't feel the same way," said Luffy shaking her head.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Sanji looking down at her.

But before Luffy could say anything the two geeks of the ship burst in crying they were gonna get killed. Usopp and Chopper tried diving under the table, but were caught by the necks by a very aggravated swordsman.

"AAAHHHH HELP US!!!" they cried wiggling their arms and legs trying to escape.

Once Luffy's gaze met Zoro's Luffy pushed away from Sanji and past everyone else to head back to her room. Sanji groaned and rolled his head.

"Nice going Zoro! You chased her off!!" said Sanji with a growl.

"I believe we still refer to _him_ as 'he'! And why were you holding him like that?!" growled Zoro letting go of the two who quickly ran back outside seeing a fight about to unfold.

"I was _TRYING_ to COMFORT him!!" shouted Sanji.

"Is that some excuse for trying to 'feel him up'?!?!?" growled Zoro about ready to take out his swords.

"Oh you would know!" pointed Sanji. "I bet you did plenty of 'feeling him up' at the island!! Huh? Is that why he's so depressed?!?!"

"How dare you accuse me of—!!" started Zoro.

"Oh I dare!" said Sanji cutting the swordsman off. "It's because of YOU he's like this and I know it!!"

"Says YOU!!" shouted Zoro.

"NO!!" growled Sanji pointing in the direction Luffy left. "Says HIM!! He said he was depressed because YOU wouldn't come near him like he was some sort of DA-- DISEASE!!!"

"When did he say this?" asked Zoro taken aback by what Sanji had just told him.

"Just now before _YOU_ interrupted us and ACCUSED me of 'feeling him up'!!" shouted Sanji. "He was depressed because things weren't like the way they were anymore! I asked him what happened on the island—"

"Why?" asked Zoro cutting in quickly.

"Because I know that's where this whole issue of his depression STARTED!" said Sanji hating being cut off.

"What'd he say?" asked Zoro looking at the cook with serious eyes.

"All he said was that he 'changed'. He said he became a woman and that was why you didn't want to be near him!" said Sanji his anger rising once again.

"That's what—he thinks?" asked Zoro not knowing.

"YES!!" said Sanji looking at the swordsman. "You mean YOU didn't know?"

"Of course not!" spat Zoro. "How the he-- am I supposed to know what he thinks?!"

"Of course you wouldn't know!" growled Sanji shaking his fists. "You're never THERE!!"

"Oh and like you are?!" spat Zoro.

"I was just now!" pointed Sanji. "When he cried his eyes out because of the depression YOU placed on him!! So tell me, what the he-- did you do to him back on that island huh you bast---?!?!!"

"Shut the he-- up!!" shouted Zoro having his sword halfway out already.

"Hey, hey, hey!" came Nami in the dinning room to see the two fighting. "What's going on here?!"

Zoro just growled as he turned and left. Sanji growled and pointed at him as he left and shouted—

"That's right walk away!! That's all you're ever good at YOU BAST---!!!"

"Sanji!" gasped Nami placing her fists on her hips.

"I'm sorry Miss Nami," he said cupping his hands before her. "But he needs to hear what he is!"

"Still!" said Nami shaking her head. "Can't you two just stop fighting for one moment?! I swear you two will bring down this ship one day! Impossible or not!"

* * *

"Luffy?" came Robin as she knocked on the door before she entered only to see a weeping Luffy on her bed trying to hide the tears with her hat.

Luffy quickly turned away so the woman couldn't see her, but it was too late. Robin smiled warmly as she came and sat down beside her and soon wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"It's okay Luffy," she said kindly. "You can cry around me. Nothing's wrong with it."

And so Luffy took her advice at that and wept upon her like a daughter would their mother. She buried her face into her breast and tried to shake this feeling away, but it just wouldn't leave.

"I can't—I can't stop crying!" cried Luffy. "Robin tell me why!!"

"Well," said Robin caressing her back with a few extra arms. "Girls cry for many reasons. Either someone has hurt them in some way like broke their heart, or stepped on their feelings or those of others—then there's just plain mood swings, but you wouldn't be getting those until you're an old woman."

"But I don't want to stay like this Robin!" she cried, her voice squeaking through her sobs.

"I know that sweetheart," said Robin with a nod. "We'll change you back."

"But why!" cried Luffy. "Why can't I get these tears to stop?!"

"Perhaps someone has hurt your feelings," suggested Robin. "You can't possibly have a broken heart could you?"

"What 'sniff' what does it feel like?" asked Luffy somewhat calming down in the embrace of the elder woman.

"Well," said Robin trying to explain this as simple as possible for her. "You feel sad and lonely—and it feels like your heart's been ripped in two."

"'Sniff' it could be that 'sniff'," said Luffy feeling another wave of tears coming. "Oh Robin I can't stop these feelings! Do women feel these?!"

"Of course," said Robin with a nod. "Why are you so sad Mr. Captain?"

"Because," Luffy cried as she trembled, holding onto Robin's shirt for dear life. "I want things back to the way they were—because of—because of—Zoro won't look at me anymore!!"

"I see, this is about our swordsman is it?" said Robin with a nod. "Why won't he look at you?"

"BECAUSE WE MADE LOVE!!!" cried Luffy not caring anymore. "There, I said it! Now you know! But it wasn't our fault! Please you have to understand that!!"

Then she broke out into many more sobs. Robin held onto her tighter. Well she would have never guessed that, but she wasn't going to be judging her now.

"It's okay Luffy, shh, shh, I understand," said Robin petting the back of the girl's raven hair.

"It was the locals!" cried Luffy with rivers running down her face.

"There were locals?" asked Robin not knowing that either.

With a nod Luffy continued—

"They were going to sacrifice me to Zoro because 'sniff' because they thought he was their god. Zoro—he decided to say we were getting married and so they gave us a wedding and when they placed us in this hut there were these torches—they were lighting some kind of smell that made us—"

Luffy began crying again and Robin just petted her. She cooed her saying it was all right and this seemed to help Luffy out a little.

"When I woke up 'sniff' he was even still—inside me!!" at that she cried again.

"There, there," said Robin petting her head. "It wasn't yours or Mr. Roronoa's fault. You couldn't help what happened to you."

"And now—now he won't look at me!!" cried Luffy. "At first I didn't want to look at him either—that was, after a month I began to miss him 'sniff, sniff' I saw him one time though."

"Who, Zoro?" asked Robin receiving a nod from Luffy.

"In the dinning room. I was snacking on some food and he was just drinking, but when he looked at me for a little he—he left. He just can't look at me anymore!!" she cried.

"There, there, Luffy, I'm sure there's more to it than that," said Robin with a kind smile.

"Like what?" asked Luffy looking up at Robin with watery eyes.

"Maybe he's feeling what you're feeling?" suggested Robin.

"I don't know," cried Luffy hugging the woman and crying again. "Please, please don't tell Nami or anyone else—I don't want them to know!"

"Don't worry," hummed Robin soothingly trying to lull the little one to sleep. "I won't as long as you don't want me to."

"Thank-you," said Luffy nuzzling into her, as she was soon emotionally drained and about ready to sleep.

Once the youngest girl was asleep Robin tucked her in and sighed. Things were a lot clearer now. She wondered how things were going to get back to normal now.

Turning Luffy back into a boy or not the Captain and First Mate still made love. It would still be awkward between the two if not more awkward. Robin shook her head before turning off the light and headed out—she had a feeling the problems weren't over with just yet.

**Hot Shot's girl: Oh they're not lol. Yeah, this chp was a little depressing, but it had to be written. Don't worry the next chp will be much more on the cheerier side :D Yays well until next chp bye ;D**


	8. Sudden Attraction

"Come on Luffy," tried Nami as she held a piece of savory meat before her Captain. "Cheer up, we're on a new island and at a restaurant—that's supposed to be your favorite part of the trip."

Luffy shrugged with a sigh. She looked away seemingly uninterested in the morsel of meat. Nami dropped her shoulders not knowing what was wrong with the Captain lately. She had tried all she could to cheer her up, but nothing was working.

"Robin, I could use a little help here!" said Nami turning in her seat to the table next to her where the raven-haired woman sat with Usopp and Chopper.

"Sorry, but you're on your own Ms. Navigator," said Robin with a shrug as she continued to drink her cup of coffee.

"Hhh, _thanks_ a bunch _Robin_," sighed Nami leaning on the table seemingly out of ideas.

Robin sighed herself knowing why the Captain was like this. She looked at her who had neglected to even touch her favorite foods. All she did was stare out the window she was sitting by, or play with her silverware.

Robin had to hand it to Nami who at least was trying. She figured she should let her Captain be, but she didn't know if that was good thing or not—she didn't seem to be getting any better. It had been three months since the incident on the island occurred and the poor Captain was still in a downcast mood—poor girl.

Nami gasped as she shot up and snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" she said with a smile as she ran off and out of the restaurant.

Robin wondered what she was up to. She looked to see if Luffy was even curious, but she wasn't. She still continued to play with her food not caring what Nami was about to do. It wasn't long before the tangerine came back holding tightly onto the arm of none other than the First Mate himself.

"Hey, hey! Let go Nami!" he complained as the girl practically dragged him there.

"Shut up or else I'll raise your debt!" she threatened as she plopped him down next to the Captain who looked at the two with wide eyes. "Oh waiter, can we have another meal here?!"

"Nami I'm supposed to be watching the shi—" started Zoro.

"Franky can do it just fine!" she pointed at him. "Now you're gonna sit down and enjoy yourself! You too Luffy!"

Both looked at the girl and then glanced a look at each other. Both sighed saying—

"Fine."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," said Nami with a giggle as she made her way to where the older woman was.

"Very cunning Ms. Nami," said Robin with a smile. "You managed to get the two to sit together."

"Yep," she said with a smile. "I'm just good like that. I figured it was all Zoro's fault too that Luffy's in a downcast mood. I mean geez that man hardly goes near him."

"I see," said Robin with a smile as she took another sip and glanced at the two who actually started eating.

She watched as slowly, but surely, Zoro managed to look at the girl. She could tell he was trying to strike up a conversation, but just didn't know what to say. She saw him sigh and roll his eyes probably mentally kicking himself for not being able to say anything to her in so long.

"Hey Luffy," he started—surprisingly.

"Na?" said Luffy turning to the man who hardly ever spoke to her in months.

"Is that steak good?" he asked looking at the half finished stake on her plate.

"Huh?" she said looking down at it before she smiled and turned back to him. "Yeah, it's really good—you gonna eat yours?"

"Oh no, you're not getting mine," said Zoro with a smile. "I just wanted to know is all."

"Huh, okay," she said with a smile and shrug as she continued to eat—the swordsman soon joining her in eating as well.

"Awww, look they're getting along," said Nami with a giggle. "I'm a genius. Hee hee."

"Indeed," said Robin with a nod as she placed her empty cup down. "Perhaps this is the beginning of the mending of their suddenly estranged relationship."

"It'd better be!" growled Nami holding up a fist with a vein clearly popping out. "If not I swear I'll raise their debts so high their grandchildren will have to be my servants!!"

Robin could help but giggle at that. Nami was quite hysterical when it came to money, but right now it was what was best—for the both of them. She just hoped it continued to work.

* * *

"Hey Zoro—whatcha doin'?" came Luffy to the slumbering swordsman.

"Sleeping," he mumbled out wishing to be left alone during his afternoon naps.

"Huh, how can you be sleeping when you're talking to me?" asked Luffy tilting her head.

"I'm sleep talking," he muttered, a vein popping out on his forehead.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're funny when you sleep talk," said Luffy with a giggle.

Ever since that stop on the island where Nami forced the two to dine together Zoro seemed to come out of his shell lately—as in napping out on deck even when the Captain was around. Even coming to meals with everyone else and not secluding himself in the crow's nest all day. Luffy seemed to enjoy the time she got to see him and quickly her mood changed. All were glad to start seeing their old Captain back again.

Because of this Luffy was smiling more, laughing more, and participating in games more. Usopp and Chopper were glad because playing tag with Zoro just wasn't the same without her.

"Have you noticed how much happier the Captain is?" asked Robin with a smile as she looked at her run around with Usopp and Chopper.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to mwa!" said Nami flicking her hair like she was the main mastermind.

Robin giggled at that. Nami was cute when she was conceited—sometimes. Still though, she was right. It was thanks to her that those two finally reconciled—mostly.

Robin knew that those two still needed to confront each other about—'what happened'. She didn't know how that would settle with those two, but she knew they needed to clear that from their conscience. It'd be better for the both of them.

"Hm, it's about time that shi--y bast--- comes out of hiding," came Sanji with two drinks he had made for the lounging ladies. "Here you go my lovelies!"

"Thank-you Sanji," they both said taking a glass.

"You're welcome my darlings," he sang.

"You're right Sanji," said Robin with a nod as she took a drink. "Zoro seems more open now."

"Yep," said Nami with a grin. "And just look—Luffy and him seem like nothing ever happened."

All turned to see Luffy come out wearing a pair of Nami's heels just for the fun of it. She laughed and ran around in them making Usopp and Chopper die of laughter.

"Look at me!" chuckled Luffy running around. "I'm wearing _girly_ shoes!"

"Aren't those Nami's?" asked Zoro opening his eyes to see his Captain write out a death wish. "You better put those back before—!"

But Zoro never got the chance to finish as Luffy tripped in those things and stumbled right over him. Luckily she had caught herself before she made direct contact with his body—but where she landed wasn't exactly comfortable for Zoro.

"Na? Zoro you okay?" she asked cocking her head not seeing why he was sweating so much seeing how she didn't actually touch him—but the thing was . . . she had landed right between his legs, her head just inches away from his—

"I gotta go!" he groaned out as he pushed her up off him and headed straight to the crow's nest.

"What's up with him?" asked Usopp raising a brow.

"Sorry!" called Luffy not knowing stumbling over him would chase him away like that—she hoped he eventually came back.

"Or not," said Nami with a sigh.

"Oh dear," said Robin quietly as she covered her mouth to quietly giggle.

"LUFFY!!" growled Nami pointing at the woman. "YOU BETTER PUT MY SHOES BACK!!!"

"I was just having fun," said Luffy with a shrug.

"Well you should have just told me you wanted to wear women's shoes," said Nami with a smile as she came up to her. "Remember we bought a bunch for you some months back. You can wear those if you want to—just—not—mine!"

"But those shoes are ugly," said Luffy sticking out her tongue.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE UGLY?!!" gasped Nami. "ME AND ROBIN SLAVED A WHOLE DAY TO FIND SHOES THAT LOOK GOOD ON YOU!!"

"I know," said Luffy rubbing her ears. "But yours are prettier."

"You know I don't care if they a—what did you say?" asked Nami just now catching that.

"What?" asked Luffy completely forgetting it.

Nami just covered her mouth and then squealed. Luffy backed up a bit seeing her go overboard with what she had just said.

"Oh my god Luffy!!" she squealed jumping up and down as she wrapped her arms around the scared girl tightly. "You're starting to see things through women's eyes!!"

"I—I am?" asked Luffy feeling a little dizzy all of the sudden.

"YES!!" said Nami with sparkling eyes. "Oh my gosh me and Robin need to talk with you now. COME ON!!"

At that she dragged the girl back to their room where Nami hoped Luffy'd eventually start to grasp her feminine side.

"Naaaa, what's this all about?" asked Luffy still seeing stars dance around her head as she took a seat at the foot of her bed.

"Well," said Nami taking a seat in front of her as Robin took a seat in a nearby chair to see what the redhead was going to talk about. "Seeing how you now have women's eyes I wanted to know what else you have."

"What?" asked Luffy tilting her head and squinting her eyes in confusion.

"You said my shoes are pretty, right?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Okay then—do you think this blouse is cute?" asked Nami pointing to her blouse she had on at the moment.

"Hmmm, you know actually I do," said Luffy with a smile.

"Really?!" squealed Nami.

"Yeah," said Luffy with a smile almost squealing herself, but caught herself and covered her mouth as she backed away from the girl. "Wait a second—what are you trying to do?!"

"It's okay Luffy," said Nami. "This will all disappear once you become a man again."

Luffy looked up at Robin with questioning eyes. She just smiled and nodded a 'yes'. At that Luffy smiled and shrugged—if that was the case then there was no harm in it.

"So does this mean you'll start wearing women clothing?" asked Nami with sparkling eyes as she clasped her hands together in hope.

"No," said Luffy plainly.

"Dang—just thought I'd try," said Nami bowing her head in disappointment.

Robin only giggled at the navigator's persistence. It seemed she would not stop until she got the Captain in a dress and high heels.

"Well anyways," said Nami flinging that thought to the side. "What about guys?"

"Huh?" asked Luffy cocking her head again.

"Do you . . . find them attractive?" asked Nami with a smile.

"Define 'attractive'," said Luffy fingering her chin trying her hardest to understand this woman before her, but finding it very difficult.

"Well," said Nami with a sigh as she scratched her head and then turned to Robin. "Help me out Robin."

"Alright," said Robin with a smile and nod. "Attraction is when you like something in a person. Like the color of their eyes, or the size of their muscles, you understand?"

"I guess I see what you're saying," said Luffy rubbing her chin. "I'm pretty sure I don't have this 'attraction' though."

"You don't?" asked Nami.

"Uh-uh," said Luffy shaking her head.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Nope, don't have it," she said crossing her arms.

"Hhh, and here I thought you were becoming more woman-like," said Nami with a sigh as she bowed her head. "No matter though!"

At that she stood up and looked determined as ever. Luffy noticed this and wondered if she should ask her what she had planed for, but somewhere in the back in her mind something was warning her against it saying she'll, more or likely, won't like it.

"N-Nami, what do you mean?" asked Luffy looking at the redhead.

She smiled and then looked down at the new woman. This made Luffy _very_ uncomfortable.

"Next island we go to YOU'RE coming with me to check out the guys!" she said with a wicked grin that scared the crap out of Luffy.

"WHAT?!" Luffy screeched as she pulled her hair.

* * *

"Ooooh, check out that hunk," giggled Nami as the two sat on a bench in town and watched all the men walk by.

"Neh, so," said Luffy with a bored shrug absolutely bored out of her mind!

"Oh come on you have to admit he was nice looking," said Nami turning to her.

Luffy just sighed and shrugged again. Why did she have to be here? Why did Nami always have to force her to act more like a girl—didn't she know it would eventually come out naturally? No point in pushing it any further.

"Are you even listening?" asked Nami placing her fists on her hips.

"Hm?" said Luffy turning to her with boredness expressed all in her eyes.

"Luffy!!" she cursed grabbing her by the collar of her red vest and shaking her. "You need to pay attention!! I want to know which guys you find attractive!!"

"Nuuuh, why?" asked Luffy suddenly feeling quite dizzy from the shakes.

"So I can set you up with a man to see how you fair on a date!" said Nami letting go of her.

"A DATE?!" gasped Luffy her attention caught. "Whoa, whoa, Nami, who said I wanted to go on a date with—a guy?!"

"Hmph, you never know 'til you try," said Nami crossing her arms and wiggling her hips.

"But I don't want to date a guy!" whined Luffy quite loudly to make a few people to stop and stare.

"LUFFY!!" hissed Nami as she grabbed the girl by the neck with one arm and the other hand came over her loud mouth. "HUSH! You can't say things like that anymore!!"

"Why not?" asked Luffy somehow managing to get away from her hand.

"Because that's just WRONG!" spat Nami. "Girls don't say that!"

"But I'm not a girl!" whined Luffy again a little too loud for everyone to hear and stop and stare.

"LUFFY!!" hissed Nami again as she choked the poor girl. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!!!"

"S-Sorry—Nami," gagged Luffy trying to breathe.

"Uuuuhh! Let's just head back to the ship!" groaned Nami dragging her Captain along with her. "Geez, and here I thought you got the eyes of a girl!"

Once onboard Nami drug the Captain all the way back to their room where she then threw her on the bed and let her fix the stars dancing around her skull.

"How'd it go?" asked Robin putting down her book she was reading.

"HORRIBLE!!" Nami cursed throwing her hands in the air and then pointing at the still dazed Captain. "_HE_!! Can't decide whether or not he's attracted to MEN!!"

"Well then perhaps he's not at the moment," said Robin.

"Oh no!" said Nami shaking her index finger. "After exclaiming I had pretty shoes and clothes I know he has to think at least some man's 'pretty'."

"Give him time Nami," said Robin with a smile as she took up her book again. "Maybe he'll come around after a while."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that!" threatened Nami turning to see a passed out Luffy on her bed—apparently she just couldn't shake the stars.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Well?!" asked Nami looking at the girl closely who was shrugged over still bored out of her mind.

"Nami!!" she moaned. "You've been taking me to islands to 'stare at guys' for weeks now! Can't you just stop it? I'm so BORED!"

"Not until you respond," said Nami crossing her arms and turning back to look at the men. "Oh, hey check out that man—hee, hee, looks at those biceps."

"Neh, I've seen bigger," said Luffy with a shrug seeming to not even look at him.

"Are you even paying attention?!" hissed Nami grasping her by the collar of her vest again.

"Of course I am," said Luffy. "If I don't you'll do _this_ to me!"

"Well, at least someone's learning," said Nami with a small smile as she let go of her. "Say! Look at that man's hair! Isn't it gorgeous?"

Luffy turned to look at it. It wasn't long before she frowned and said—

"Does he want to look like a woman or what with that hair?"

"How RUDE!!" snapped Nami pounding her upon the head.

"Owhow, well it is!" whined Luffy. "I like shorter hair better."

Nami caught this and wondered if she was talking about a man, or for herself. She let it slide as the young Captain got back up on the bench and took her seat she had been sitting at for about 2 hours now.

"Oh, look at him," pointed Nami. "Did you catch the sound of his voice? You know they say girls love guys with deep voices."

"It wasn't that deep," said Luffy with a shrug. "I've heard deeper."

"So you've been saying," said Nami as she bit her bottom lip and scrunched up her left hand into a fist about ready to pop her once again. "Oooh, look at him."

One look at the man and Luffy slowly turned her head back to the girl who noticed him first. With a very bored tone she asked—

"Nami? . . . are attracted to short guys or something? 'Cause that guy's a dwarf."

"That's IT!!" shouted Nami taking her back to the ship once again.

Once She tossed the Captain onboard she came to where Robin was lounging just reading yet another book. She plopped in the chair next to her and crossed her arms. Her face being all scrunched up gave everyone the impression she was upset.

"Didn't get anything out of him did you Miss Navigator?" asked Robin suppressing a giggle as she turned a page in her book.

It was then the young tangerine let out a giggle. Robin wasn't expecting such a reaction from the girl so she turned to her to see the girl smirking. Robin smiled seeing that perhaps she was wrong—perhaps Nami had finally gotten something out of the Captain.

"Actually—I have," she said having a very devious smile plastered upon her face.

"Really?" asked Robin turning her attention to the girl sitting next to her.

Nami giggled again as she unfolded her arms and rested an elbow on the table next to them. She let out a content sigh as she began to play with her orange locks.

"It's not much—but I got some stuff. You know I don't even think he knows he actually told me some things he likes about men," said Nami with a smile as she turned her burgundy eyes to the raven.

"Oh, do tell," said Robin placing her book next to her on the table and folding her hands.

"I get this feeling he likes guys with shorter hair. This one guy had long locks and man that was a BIG turn off to Luffy," said Nami with a giggle. "That was the first thing he actually told me he liked."

"How do you know he wasn't speaking about himself?" asked Robin. "You do realize his hair still isn't even as long as yours. I'm not even sure if he wants it to grow anymore."

"Well I'm not taking him to a barber shop," said Nami sticking out her tongue and waving her index finger. "He's got to realize girls look better with longer hair. It's already past his ears so why even bother anymore, plus I KNOW he wasn't talking about his hair—his mind was just somewhere else for him to realize that."

"I see," said Robin touching her thumbs to her lips. "What else?"

"Hee, hee, I think he likes his men with some muscle," said Nami leaning closer to the raven.

"Really?" asked Robin with a smile as she leaned her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Uh-huh," said Nami with a nod. "I mean this guy passed by and he was TOTALLY huge! Then Luffy goes all 'I've seen bigger'! Ugh, the nerve of him!"

Robin only giggled now getting the picture. She sighed and continued to listen to Nami wondering if she'd ever figure out that indeed Luffy has began to gain a woman's male attraction.

"I think he likes deep voices as well," pointed Nami.

"Why's that?" asked Robin trying to look just as clueless as Nami believed her to be.

"Because he said this guy didn't have that deep of a voice," said Nami. "Now I KNOW he wasn't talking about himself 'cause Luffy, in no way, has a deep voice!"

"I see," said Robin with a nod. "Then do you believe he's talking about someone already?"

"Huh? What do you mean Robin?" asked Nami not knowing what she was talking about.

Robin placed a few fingers over her lips. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything. She had thought the girl was smarter than that—but apparently she had yet to figure out a few things. Giving her a hint would only worsen things between her and Luffy, oh dear—what had she done?

"Wait—you mean—?" started Nami as she blinked, it all coming to her. "You mean you think he already LIKES SOMEONE?!?!"

That last part came out as a squeal as the tangerine wore the biggest grin on her face. Robin flinched slightly hoping no one heard her—oh there'd be hell to pay if they did. Nami stood up and only jumped for joy. She turned and looked outwards as she said—

"Soooo, who do you think it is?! Oh my do you think Luffy even knows about it?!"

"Meaning?" asked Robin looking at the girl.

"Meaning," started Nami as she turned her head towards the older woman. "Like Luffy himself doesn't even know he's attracted to. I mean what if it hasn't hit him yet?"

"I can see your point," said Robin with a nod.

"I wonder who it is?" said Nami trying to hold back a squeal. "Do you think it's someone we know?"

"I think it's for you to figure out Ms. Nami," said Robin with a smile as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wait—you already knew about this Robin?" asked Nami with a blink. "And—you know WHO he likes?!"

Robin's lips were sealed. She just smiled at the tangerine who looked frustrated that she wasn't the first to find out about this.

"How?!" she asked grabbing at her hair. "How could you have known before me?!"

"I have my sources," said Robin with a smile as she waved her hand.

"You had him tell you himself didn't you?!?!" came Nami in front of the woman with her fists raised.

"Not exactly," said Robin with a smile.

"Who is it, who is it?!" begged Nami. "Come on, please tell me!"

"You're a smart girl," said Robin with a smile. "You'll be able to figure it out yourself soon."

"Soon huh?" asked Nami glancing around. "So does that mean he's on the Ship?"

"If you think," said Robin with a smile knowing Nami'd soon know.

They both stopped any talk as they heard a loud yawn and turned to see an aggravated swordsman get up some yards from them and look at them as he said—

"Hey, you mind keeping it down? Some people are trying to get some sleep around here!"

At that he moved to another spot to take his napping. Nami just placed her fists on her hips as she said—

"You mean just YOU! I swear you're so lazy Zoro!"

Robin could only giggle. Nami looked at her until something clicked inside her mind. She turned back to see Zoro going back to lay down. She scanned him over from sight and memory before she turned to Robin keeping a finger still pointing where the swordsman slumbered.

"Is it—_him_?" she asked her mouth slightly agape. "Oh my god! That would explain EVERYTHING!!"

It was quite hysterical to see Nami flailing all limbs everywhere in excitement as she suddenly figured this riddle out. Robin was surprised she hadn't caught anyone's attention yet and wasn't asked what all the ruckus was about.

"I bet it happened back on the island, that could be why they were so secretive, or maybe it was after the island that was why they couldn't look at each other—GASP!!—do you think that's why Zoro wouldn't come near him? Now that I think about it that means he likes him TOO!!" exclaimed Nami.

She then turned to Robin with sparkles in her eyes as she exclaimed—

"Oh my god I so have to set them up!!"

Robin couldn't help but giggle. She didn't know if that was such a good idea at the time. They were just at the point of mending their relationship and Robin wasn't sure on what Nami was trying to do would make them more uncomfortable than they already were with each other.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Robin looking at the girl.

"What do you mean?!" asked Nami placing her hands on her hips. "I'm still not too sure about it. This will just prove if my theory is right or wrong."

"And if it's wrong?" asked Robin opening her book to start reading it again.

"Then it's wrong," said Nami with a shrug.

"You could hurt their relationship more Nami," said the woman as she looked up at the younger girl.

"Oh—eh, your right," said Nami biting her bottom lip. "But don't worry, I'm usually always right!"

"Well if in anyway I see what you are trying to do will further damage their healing I will intervene," said Robin not looking at the girl, but making sure she got her point with her serious tone.

"Uh, yeah I getcha," said Nami with a smile. "Don't worry—nothing bad's gonna happen."

**Hot Shot's girl: O.O Nami knows now—oh dear run for your lives lol. Well I'm sure you're all like omg what is she going to do to them?! Well—you'll just have to wait and see lol :P Until next chp, bye :D**

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! :D :D :D**


	9. Set Up

"Almost—there," said Nami trying to put the last screw in from the hidden cameras she was having set up all over the ship—she was going all out on this bet.

"Nami, what are you doing?" came Luffy as she stopped to see the girl in the hallway standing up on a ladder trying to put something up in the corner.

"Wah!" squealed Nami as she nearly fell off of the ladder. "Oh Luffy—don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," she said raising an arm and then cocking her head. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing really!" said Nami with a fake chuckle as she smacked the doorpost. "Just checking if there's any cracks and stuff. You know!"

"Um, isn't that Franky's job?" asked Luffy cocking her head to the other side.

"What?" gasped Nami trying to look confused. "Well someone should have told me that!"

At that she climbed down the ladder, folded it, and then scurried off in a strange hurry. Luffy just cocked her head the other way again and crossed her arms in confusion. She shrugged it off and continued her way.

"Phew, that was a close one," gasped Nami holding her thumping heart. "I guess I gotta be a little bit more careful."

At that she went on and proceeded in installing the rest of the hidden cameras. She knew with Luffy something interesting could happen anywhere and she meant anywhere!

"There, all done," said Nami with a smile and she wiped her hands. "Now with the rest of the plan."

At that she went outside just in time for Brooke to call out that he sees an island.

"Land ho! Yohohoho!" he said pointing towards it.

"Nami, Nami!" came Luffy with a grin as she jumped up and down.

"I see it Luffy," said Nami with a smile as she looked at her pose and marked the island. "Alright guys, let's head east towards the new island."

"ALRIGHT!!" jumped Luffy nearly falling off the ship, but thanks to Zoro being near he easily caught her arm.

"Careful Luffy!" he scolded as he pulled her back.

"Thanks Zoro," she said with a smile and lower tone that Nami caught and only smiled at.

_Awww, would you look at that_, Thought Nami as she saw the First Mate pull in the Captain with her just smiling so sweetly at him. _I wonder if Zoro noticed that smile._

"Hey, I can see it better now!" pointed Usopp with a huge grin. "Luffy come and look!!"

"Okay!!" she exclaimed as she nearly pushed over Zoro to get around him.

_Way to ruin the moment Usopp_, Nami thought as she shrugged her shoulders.

It was then Nami noticed the frustration in Zoro. She saw him mutter something as he regained his balance and then look at the three youngest as they bounced up and down ready to close in on the new island. It was then she swore she caught a slight hint of sadness.

"Was that—?" she whispered to herself, but got sidetracked as Luffy bounced right up in her face.

"Nami, Nami!!" she exclaimed as she bounced like a ball. "There's a town Nami, there's a town!!"

"I can see that!" she groaned as she pushed the girl's face out of her own. "Geez Luffy, ever heard of personal space?"

"So, what are we gonna do here?" asked Brooke turning to everyone.

"Well I could use some more food," said Sanji taking a drag. "We're getting kind of low."

"And I need some herbs," said Chopper raising his hand.

"I could use some more parts," said Franky rubbing his chins.

"I need some more chemicals," said Usopp with a smile.

"I could use some food!!" exclaimed Luffy punching the air.

"Luffy!" moaned everyone as they rolled their heads and eyes.

"What?" she said turning to everyone.

"Are you sure he's a she Nami?" asked Usopp crossing his arms and looking at his Captain. "He seems to not have lost his boyish attitude at all."

"Tell me about it," moaned Nami slumping over.

"Well, since everyone needs at least something who's going to stay onboard the ship?" asked Sanji looking around.

"I will," said Robin with a smile from where she sat with a book open in her lap.

"I will," said Brooke.

"I have nowhere to go either," said Zoro with a yawn as he crossed his arms.

"But you ALWAYS stay onboard," said Sanji. "Sheesh, don't you miss the feeling of dirt beneath your feet?"

"I'm a pirate," said Zoro with a smirk as he looked at the perverted cook. "I'm not supposed to miss land."

"Tch," was all Sanji could say as he rolled his eye.

"Ha, ha! Tell 'em Zoro!" chuckled Luffy punching a fist in the air.

"Shut up," said Sanji rolling his eye again.

"Well," said Nami with a sigh. "I wanted at least four to stay, but it looks like everyone else needs something so—Luffy you're staying."

"WHAT?!" she gasped with wide eyes. "WHY?!!"

"Because you don't need anything," said Nami as she pointed it out.

"Yes I do!" she protested. "I need meat! I'm a growing girl you know! I need my nutrition!"

"That just proves it," said Nami crossing her arms. "You're staying."

At that Luffy's jaw hit the deck. How could this be?! She always got to go on islands—most of the time to check out guys, but at least she still got to go! What that crap?!

"But—but!" muttered Luffy trying to come back.

"See you guys later," said Nami with a blink and wave as they all left into town.

"Bye bye!" said Brooke with a smile and wave, but once he turned he saw his Captain upon the floor crying waterfalls. "Luffy, are you alright?"

"I'm starving!!" she cried holding her belly. "I think I'm gonna die if I don't eat!"

"Really?!" gasped Brooke only to hear Robin laugh from where she lounged. "Miss Robin, what is it?"

"Well," she said. "Someone could possibly make something for him."

"I WILL!!" exclaimed Brooke poking out his chest in determination.

"Oh no!" came Zoro shaking his head. "And risk you having the kitchen explode and Sanji blame me, I don't think so. I'll make something for him if he likes."

"Eh, but you're not any better at cooking," pointed out Brooke.

"SO!!" spat Zoro.

"Shut up!!" whined Luffy rolling around holding her hunger aching belly. "Just someone make me something!!"

"Hhh, come on Luffy," said Zoro flicking his head towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes!" said Luffy with a smile as she got up and followed him.

As they got to the dinning room Zoro placed his swords on the table and pointed for Luffy to sit as he said—

"Just sit down and if you smell anything burning—don't pay any heed, all food eventually smells like that."

At that he went into the kitchen. Luffy sat down and rubbed circles on the table as she waited. She hoped he was as fast a cook as Sanji 'cause she was STARVING!

Luffy began to rub her stomach to calm the beast within. It seemed to somewhat help, but it still begged her for food. Being a girl hadn't changed her appetite as much as she heard it would have.

Luffy let out a sigh as she laid her head on the table and waited. She smiled glad that at least someone was willing to make her meal. Sure Brooke raised his hand first, but Zoro was right—he probably would burn down the kitchen—too high-tech from him. Luffy then giggled thinking of Brooke with an apron on trying to figure out how to set the oven and other appliances they had—oh what a funny sight.

As Luffy thought about this though she heard Zoro mutter a curse word, soon followed by another and the smell of something burning. She lifted her head up and looked towards the kitchen. She wondered what could have possibly happened.

It was then she heard something drop and another array of curse words. Due to curiosity she got up and headed towards the kitchen to see what had happened. Upon entering the kitchen she couldn't believe how screwed up it had been with only ten minutes with Zoro.

She saw him grabbing something out of the oven, but upon seeing her, his handling slipped and the pan touched his skin and burned it. He dropped it and cursed out loud as he held onto his hand that pulsed in pain.

"Gah! da-- it!" He cursed holding onto his aching hand.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Luffy coming to him and trying to help settle his pain. "Let me help."

"No, no that's okay Luffy!" groaned Zoro. "I got this!"

Luffy's gaze then met a bar of butter on the counter. She quickly grabbed it and took Zoro's hand to only slap it in it. She closed his hands around it and suddenly he stood still.

"Luffy . . ." he started as he blinked. "Did you just smash a bar of butter in my hand?"

"Uuuuhhh, yeah," said Luffy looking at the taller man.

Zoro then looked down and opened his hand. He frowned not exactly liking the icky feeling. He then turned to his Captain whom he knew was only trying to help.

"Thanks for trying Luffy," he said forcing out a smile before turning to the sink to wash it off.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said Luffy trying to make him understand.

"No, it's okay," said Zoro with a smile as he dried his hands off and then took up the pan again. "Well—it's not exactly how I pictured it, but it'll have to do."

Luffy looked at the dish and just didn't see anything wrong with it. She smiled and looked at him as she said—

"It looks fine to me."

"Yeah, but compared to that crappy cook's cooking it's a piece of crap," mumbled Zoro with a sigh.

"Yeah," said Luffy taking the dish from him. "But you're not the cook, you're my swordsman."

Zoro couldn't help but smile as he followed Luffy to the dining room to eat it. Once done they both returned back to the kitchen and were stuck on what they were going to do with this mess.

"So . . . do you think Sanji'll kill us if we leave it like this?" asked Luffy crossing her arms.

"Knowing him, probably," said Zoro with a sigh.

"Hey I just smelt something burning to check it out," came the voice of Brooke. "Even though I don't have a nose I—YOHOHO!!"

Both turned to see Brooke standing behind them gapping at the large mess. He grabbed his afro and pulled crying—

"What a mess!! What if Sanji finds out?!?!"

"That's what we DON'T want to happen," said Zoro placing his hands on his hips as he turned back to the mess.

"Then I suggest we get back to cleaning!" pointed Brooke looking determined to make sure the cook does NOT see this.

"Alright, alright," said Zoro with a sigh as he began to pick up the dishes that were sprawled out on the floor.

Luffy giggled as she took all the dishes from Zoro just seeing how high a stack she could get. Zoro noticed this and so raised a brow saying—

"Luffy aren't you going to give those to Brooke? He's got the sink ready to wash them."

"'Kay, 'kay," said Luffy as she turned and tried to steady the wobbling of the dish tower.

"Oh Luffy let me get those for you!" said Brooke seeing the bit of difficult she was having to even move with that tower.

At that he charged her, but slipped on some spilled soap and slid right into his Captain.

"YOHOHO!!" he cried.

"AHHHH!!" cried Luffy seeing him coming, but it was either move and break the dishes or don't move—and break the dishes.

Brooke had slammed right into her so hard and fast she spun and landed right into Zoro tackling him to the counters. He landed with a grunt, but noticed the mishap of the crash. Luffy's eyes were wide open as her lips smashed into his. It was such an old and strange feeling she forgot what to do.

Inwardly though she had actually liked it. She had forgotten how soft her swordsman's lips actually were. She had forgot how much she had liked—kissing.

Upon realizing what was going on Zoro turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Luffy saw this and the look reminded her of disgust. She mentally kicked herself for not acting before he had to. She mentally kicked herself twice for liking it.

She mentally kicked herself thrice for thinking Zoro might have liked it as well.

"Oh I am so sorry!" cried Brooke trying to help the two up. "Oh dear—look at this mess!! I'll go get the broom!"

Luffy watched Brooke leave and then bit her bottom lip seeing Zoro still wearing that face. His eyes were closed as if he didn't even want to look at her anymore. She was now feeling so bad she wanted to do anything to make it up to him and apologize.

Luffy turned to him and was going to reach out, but halted her hand. She was going to speak, but nothing came out. She had to do SOMETHING! Or else he'd never forgive her like last time!

She couldn't think straight anymore because of that kiss though and she was beginning to panic. She saw Zoro twitch and thought he was about to leave her—AGAIN! She didn't want that, she didn't want that at all and so she just moved on instinct—bad idea on her part.

Her body smacked into his again, pushing him back some. Her arms, as if on instinct, wrapped around his neck and lips once again crashed into his. This wasn't exactly what she meant by asking for an apology.

Luffy was mentally kicking herself over and over—equivalent to even Sanji's kicks, but she kept this position and kissing him even though he was unresponding. She had thought she had been dreaming or imagined it when she felt Zoro's strong arms embrace her and him actually begin to kiss back. Once she felt this everything seemed to work on its own—her hands that went to back of his head to push him closer—her arms that only squeezed tighter—her tongue that danced happily once his joined hers inside her wet hot cavern.

Luffy was in pure bliss at the moment. She had forgotten how good Zoro tasted. She had forgotten how good a kisser he was—even though only he had kissed her she still thought he was way too skilled with that tongue for his own good!

_Oh god don't let this end!_ Luffy moaned to herself now plunging her tongue into his mouth that wasn't as foul as everyone said it was.

Her prayer was neglected though as they both heard the sound of a broom drop to the floor. They stopped what they were doing, but still held onto each other, and looked to see Brooke standing in the entrance with his mouth agape and figure frozen in shock. It wasn't until they saw the skeleton until a cold sweat began to form on the two and they had realized what they just did.

Zoro quickly let go of his body's desire and headed outside, more or likely to the crow's nest. Luffy backed up a bit and looked at the confused/shocked skeleton musician. She touched her face that began to burn like a fire like no other. She was so confused right now she had no idea what was happening to her.

She pulled her hat over her face before she too turned and darted outside and back to her room, for some reason not wanting to be seen like this. She plopped on her bed and wished the fire in her face to go away, but once Robin came in and asked what had happened she only felt the fire in her face grow hotter.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" asked Robin feeling her face to find it burning up.

Luffy just grabbed the covers off her bed and wrapped herself in it hoping that if she couldn't see anyone then they couldn't see her either. Robin though sat next to her on the bed and waited for her to calm down. It took some time to do so though—long enough for the rest of the crew to return and set sail again.

"Robin, we're back!" came Nami as she opened the door to see Robin sitting on Luffy's bed with her in her lap.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" asked Nami coming over, but Robin held up a hand to get her to stop.

"Just let him be," said Robin.

"But what—?" started Nami, but halted remembering the hidden cameras. "Never mind, I'll see you later I guess."

At that Nami left to see what had happened. With so many cameras though it took her forever to get to the kitchen cam. Once she got there she gasped and covered her mouth. She watched it all the way through until she rewound it and watched it again to take in things. She smiled once finished as she said—

"I knew it!"

It was then she left to go back to the girls' rooms. Once she entered though she found Robin and Luffy to still be there, but this time Luffy had a plate full with dinner and eating it. She had thought she'd come out to dinner, but she guessed wrong.

"Huh, you're still here?" asked Nami coming in closer to the girls.

"Luffy wasn't feeling too well," said Robin with a soft smile. "So Sanji brought him some dinner."

"Oh," said Nami taking a seat in a chair. "Is he feeling any better?"

"Why don't you ask him that," said Robin turning to their Captain who was to busy eating to notice Nami had entered.

"You alright now Luffy?" asked Nami looking at him.

"Huh?" said Luffy a piece of a vegetable falling out of her mouth.

"Luffy were you just—eating a vegetable?" asked Nami.

"Why yes, he is," said Robin with a smile. "He asked specifically the cook make him a veggie diner."

"Wait, Luffy?" asked Nami cocking her head and narrowing her eyes to try and understand. "Our Luffy? Captain Monkey D. Luffy?"

"It appears so," said Robin turning back to her.

"Why?" asked Nami looking at the Captain only to see her halt eating as she glanced downward.

"Nami—be honest with me," she started with a bowed head as she slowly looked up at her. "Do I look unattractive?"

"Huh?" was all Nami could say.

"Do I look—fat?" asked Luffy looking down at herself.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami getting up and coming to sit on the other side of her.

"When you're unattractive guys—run away from you right?" asked Luffy still glancing down.

"I don't understa—" Nami started, but then remembered what she had just watched for about an hour straight even though it only lasted about a minute or so. "Oh, no not at all."

"But you said you work out so you can attract guys right?" asked Luffy looking at her from under her brow.

"Uh, well yes, but you have to understand—" tried Nami, but only saw Luffy bow her head more. "Luffy, if you think you're unattractive you're not."

"How would you know?" asked Luffy. "You're a girl."

"Sanji thinks you're attractive," said Nami with a smile. "Why do you think he dances when ever you're near?"

"'Cause you two are with me," mumbled Luffy.

"Luffy," sighed Nami wishing to get her out of this downcast mood.

"Mr. Roronoa thinks you're attractive," said Robin with a smile. "He told me so himself."

"Really, when?" asked Nami looking at her.

"Hm, some while back," said Robin with a shrug.

"He just says that though," said Luffy her grip on her fork tightening. "He thinks that's what Sanji thinks."

"That's not true," said Nami. "I'll prove you're attractive."

"Sure," said Luffy with a shrug as she began eating her vegetables again.

Nami just looked at Robin who only sighed. That night, when all were sleeping Nami came to Robin who was still awake reading. Robin noticed her presence and without looking up from her book asked—

"Do you know what happened?"

"Do you?" asked Nami coming to sit next to the tall woman.

"No, but I figure you do seeing how you've set up hidden cameras all over the ship," said Robin with a smile as she looked at her.

"They made out," said Nami.

"Oh, Mr. Roronoa and Luffy," said Robin shaking her head.

"Yeah," said Nami. "But then Brooke walked in and caught them."

"So that was why he was acting so strange lately," said Robin glancing off into the distance. "So then that is why Luffy wouldn't come out of his room or Zoro out of the crow's nest?"

"I guess," said Nami with a shrug. "They pretty much instantly split after that—it took less than a second."

"Ouch," said Robin.

"Yeah," said Robin. "I wonder how it got like this."

"That's for you to find out," said Robin going back to her book.

"Wait, you know?!" gasped Nami as she rolled her eyes. "Uh come on! When will I catch up?!"

Robin giggled and then noticed the tangerine stand up looking quite determined as she said—

"Well Luffy said he wants proof that he's attractive and so I'm gonna give it to him next time we get to an island!"

"Which will be?" asked Robin looking at her.

"Um, about a day or two," said Nami. "We're in luck—surrounded by a chain of islands."

"My," said Robin with a smile.

"Yep," said Nami with a nod. "Those guys aren't gonna know what hit them!"

* * *

"No," said Luffy shaking her head and looking away.

"But why?" asked Nami putting down the cutest dress she was holding up.

"I don't want to wear girl clothing—if guys can't tell I'm a girl already then there's no point," said Luffy still keeping her eyes downcast.

"But Luffy," pouted Nami looking at the dress she swore would dazzle men if Luffy'd just wear it. "You liked this dress remember, and look its even got a hoodie."

Luffy only glanced at it before glancing away. She remembered saying she thought it was cute, but never saying she'd wear it. That grey green stripped dress just wasn't going to be shown on her body just yet—not until she made sure that people still saw her as a girl wearing—well guy clothes.

"Hhh, fine," said Nami bowing her head. "Have it your way! But what happens if people still think you're a guy? And why the sudden change? I thought you still wanted to be seen as a guy."

Luffy bit her bottom lip. Nami was right, when did she suddenly change? How had this snuck up on her without her noticing—when did she want—to become a woman?

"Who cares," said Luffy getting up. "Let's just go."

"Okay," sighed Nami as she and Robin got ready to leave the ship for the night and head into the town they had just recently docked at.

Upon heading out Luffy caught sight of Zoro who watched them wondering what was going on. All Luffy did though was push her hat over her eyes and keep walking onward with the girls. Once they were off and disappeared in the distance Zoro walked over to the railing and leaned on it as he asked—

"Where are they going?"

"I heard they're going partying," said Franky with a smile.

"Yeah, Nami found some club and wanted to take Luffy to it—tch, figures," said Usopp crossing his arms. "I swear they're trying to turn him into a female! Just you watch he'll end up getting hit on by some guy they meet."

Zoro raised his brows at that not knowing what to do or think. It was a little too much for him, but he had to wonder if this was the girls' idea—or if it was Luffy's.

* * *

"Wow, isn't this great?!" said Nami having to raise her voice a little higher due to the loud beat of the club.

"WHAT?!" asked Luffy finding it unbelievably hard to hear there.

"Oh! Let's get some drinks!" said Nami dragging the girls over to the bar to order. "Three please!"

Once they got their drinks the girls turned and enjoyed watching the people dance around. Nami was even shifting to the beat of the song that was just recently playing. Luffy was the only one who still sat with her back to the crowd; she was, in a way—scared.

"Oh, don't look now, but here comes someone!" said Nami still shaking to the beat.

The man came up was a large man. He smiled at the two females and then looked at Nami. They could almost see the sparkles dancing in his eyes as he gawked over her.

"Care for this dance?!" he asked her holding out a hand.

"Uh," was all Nami said as she went to touch Luffy.

"Oh," said the man as he turned to the Captain. "Hey do you mind if I dance with your girl?!"

Nami bit her lip seeing how the man thought she was a he. Oh—oh well then. Luffy turned to the man and just smiled.

"Sure, go ahead!" she said with a grin as she placed a hand on her hat to tilt it back so she could get a look at the man.

"Hot da--!" the man gasped with wide eyes. "You're hotter than she is! I'm sorry about earlier, but do _you_ want to dance?!"

Luffy was in complete surprise. With her mouth ajar she turned to the two girls beside her who only smiled and nodded. She then shrugged as she took the man's hand and said—

"Sure."

* * *

"Da--!!" gasped Sanji so loud everyone onboard heard.

"What is it now?" groaned Zoro from where he lay on deck.

"Miss Nami forgot her purse!" he gasped coming out with the black thing. "She's going to need this!"

At that Sanji ran off. Once he was about to board off the ship he hadn't noticed something snap up upon his direct contact with the board as he stepped on it. The little 'trap' snapped up and caused the young man to trip right on the docks with a loud 'UGH!'

Zoro got up and nearly laughed. He looked to see the cook laying flat on the docks surprisingly still having that cigarette in his mouth.

"What's so hard about returning a purse?" asked Zoro raising a brow.

"Get Chopper," muttered Sanji, surprisingly not exploding at the swordsman.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"I think I sprained my ankle," was all he said for Zoro to get the picture.

* * *

"Ha, ha, would you look at that!" said Nami seeing all the men start to notice Luffy was a she and begin to crowd her.

"Looks like Luffy's quite the popular one!" said Robin with a smile. "Do you think she feels 'attractive' now?!"

"Hope so!" said Nami said with a sigh.

"Hm, Miss Nami, where is your purse?!" asked Robin not noticing it on her.

Nami just turned to her and smiled saying—

"Coming!"

* * *

"Why do I have to return Nami's purse?" groaned Zoro as the blonde cook shoved it into his hands from where he lay on Chopper's medical table as the small doctor wrapped up his swollen foot. "She's probably gonna think I stole something and raise that stupid debt of mine!"

"Just do it!" said Sanji. "And don't get lost either!"

"Hhh, whatever," sighed Zoro as he went off.

"How'd you sprain your ankle Sanji?" asked Chopper as he mended it.

"Someone booby trapped the docking board," he muttered as he narrowed his eyes wondering who the scoundrel could have been that actually knew he was to be the next one coming off the ship making it just to where he couldn't return a purse.

While Sanji contemplated the possible suspects Zoro was off hoping he wouldn't get lost this time. Luckily he had someone come with him and show him the way before they departed and let him enter the club alone. Once in he had to shield his eyes from the flashing lights and ears from the pounding music.

"Great, how am I supposed to find them now?" he muttered to himself, but strangely once he saw a swarm of men he had figured Nami would be there. "Well, there she is."

And so after about 100 'excuse me's' and a few rough pushes for those who didn't want to let him by he managed to make it to the center of attention.

"Nami here's your purse!" he said holding it out only to drop it upon seeing _who_ the center of attention was. "LUFFY?!!"

"Oh, Zoro?!" said Luffy turning to the last man she thought she'd see here.

"Luffy, what are you—?!" he started but found himself pushed by a few men.

"Hey buddy get in line!!" they shouted.

"Line?!" said Zoro utterly confused as to what was going on.

He was then pushed again, but this time he was pushed right into the Captain. By this happening his hand had actually touched her behind. Even though it was loud he could hear Luffy squeak, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it at the moment as he was being squished against her because of the mass horde of men around her.

"Ah!" she squeaked. "Someone's touching my butt!!"

"That's me!" growled Zoro frustrated that he found himself unable to move out of the position he was in at the moment.

"Oh," said Luffy feeling that same fire come to her face.

"Da-- it!!" cursed Zoro, his face turning red out a frustration, and a bit of embarrassment due to the fact Luffy's whole backside was up against his torso and abdomen and practically grinding into him, due to the moving mass of men around them, all trying to get a look at Luffy.

"Z-Zoro," stuttered Luffy loud enough to be heard through the pounding music.

"What?!" he said, luckily he was right next to her ear.

"S-Something else is touching my butt," she stuttered out her face heating up to a bright red.

Zoro froze right there. That frustration all gone—nothing but embarrassment now. Well at least Luffy was being a good sport about—'that' little problem, but Zoro knew he had to get out anyways.

With all his might Zoro managed to spread his arms and break free. Once done he quickly found Nami's purse again and then found her with a quick 'here's your purse' and then a quick dash out the door.

"Was that Zoro?!" asked Robin with a blink not too sure for the man was there a second and then gone the next.

"Yep!" said Nami blinking as well.

It was then the two girls noticed their rubbery Captain breaking out of the crowd due to her ability. She held onto her hat as she called out saying—

"Zoro! Zoro wait!!"

At that she was out of the club. Nami blinked a couple of times before she and Robin decided it was best to leave, leaving many men heartbroken.

* * *

"Zoro! Zoro wait!" called Luffy as she chased him all the way back to the ship and then the crow's nest—seemingly his favorite place.

She was just in time to catch Zoro before he locked the door. She came in still calling out to him, but Zoro hadn't thought she'd follow him all the way inside.

"LUFFY?!!" he gasped with wide eyes as she had caught him with his hands on his painfully aching crotch.

"Zoro," said Luffy seeing him like this. "Are you—okay?"

"Get out!" said Zoro coming up to her and pushing her out the door before locking it.

Luffy was so confused. She shrugged her shoulders before she decided she should head off. She had wanted to ask, of all people, Zoro if he thought she was attractive—she guessed it was a little too late for that, or so she had thought.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm just not in the mood to write at the moment, sorry :( Anyways hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to reveiw!**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! XD**


	10. Confrontation

Ever since what happened at the dance club Zoro had distanced himself. He continued to just remain in the gym and it wasn't long before Luffy began to miss his company again. Her moods soon dropped and all knew the cause of this.

"That da-- Zoro!" cursed Sanji looking up at the crow's nest and taking a drag. "Hiding up in that gym of his!"

"Yeah, I don't know why but every time he does that Luffy's never in a good mood," said Usopp who sat near the cook on the deck just playing a game with Chopper.

"Tch, you're right," said Sanji taking out his cigarette. "I just don't get why he's acting like a da-- coward and hiding all the time."

"I have noticed the strange behavior he and Luffy have," said Chopper looking at the blonde cook. "I don't know why they act that way towards each other though."

Sanji just narrowed his eyes at the crow's nest where he knew that crappy swordsman resided. Perhaps he should go have a talk with him about this—or kick some sense into him . . . he liked the second option better.

"Well," sighed Sanji as he placed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the crow's nest. "I'm gonna go have a talk with him."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Chopper looking at the sniper before him.

"It means he's going to kick some sense into him," said Usopp placing a card down, knowing exactly what their blonde cook meant when he said things. "Go fish."

* * *

Zoro grunted as he put the last of his weights down. He took a towel and began to wipe all the sweat off his body. Once done he went to a window to look down at everyone on deck. He saw Usopp and Chopper sitting on the lawn playing a card game, he saw Brooke standing next to the mast fiddling with his violin, he saw the girls sitting in chairs just lounging—and he meant _all_ the girls.

His eyes went to Luffy who sat with the girls, but her demeanor was anything but lounging. She was slumping her chair and just looked utterly depressed. He closed his eyes and sighed. He saw Robin and Nami trying to cheer the poor girl up, but nothing was really working.

He shook his head and moved away from the window. If only she knew this is what was best for the two. It was best that they stay away from each other—for now.

As Zoro went to put up his towel he heard kicking on the door and knew immediately who it was. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he heard that voice he hated so much.

"Hey, crappy swordsman!" came Sanji's voice. "Why don't you stop being a vampire and come out of there already!"

Zoro just shook his head and ignored the man. He went on with his business, but the banging never stopped.

"Hey!" said Sanji soon just kicking down the door.

"WHAT THE HE-- SANJI?!?!?!" shouted Zoro turning the blonde who just stood there in the doorway taking a drag.

"We need to talk," he said blowing out the smoke from between his lips.

"No, we don't!" said Zoro taking up a few more weights only to have them be kicked out of his grasp.

"YES! We do!!" said Sanji looking at him with serious sapphire eyes.

"Hhh, will you go away if we do?" asked Zoro with a sigh as he rolled his head.

"Sure," said Sanji with a smile as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Fine," groaned Zoro going over to a bench and sitting down. "What is it?"

"It's about Luffy," said Sanji walking closer to the First Mate.

"Hhh, what about?" asked Zoro rolling his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding him so suddenly?" he asked with a shrug trying to understand. "You two were doing fine a few weeks ago but then—this. I just don't understand you."

"You're not supposed to," muttered Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sanji chewing on the butt of his cigarette. "Da-- it Zoro can't you see Luffy's depressed because of YOU?!"

"You can choose to be depressed," said Zoro glancing away.

At that Zoro barely caught sight on the oncoming kick in time to dodge it. Sanji had completely demolished the bench he sat on. Zoro looked at the man like he was insane.

"Are you crazy Sanji?!" gasped Zoro skidding to a halt some yards from the blonde cook. "What the he--?!"

"Don't you ever call a lady a liar," said Sanji turning elegantly to the man.

"What?!" said Zoro feeling frustration creep in.

"You think Luffy's being depressed just because he decides to?" said Sanji walking back up to the man but staying a few feet from him. "Bullshi-!"

At that the blonde went to kick the man, but Zoro quickly grabbed a metal pole and blocked him. Sanji went to kick him with his other leg and managed to strike him in the side tossing him to the side of the gym.

"Can't you see it takes two to make Luffy depressed?! Why won't you two just confront each other and put this behind you?!" came Sanji trying to kick the man again but being blocked as the man grabbed his foot.

"You don't think I know?!" growled Zoro tossing the man to the other side of the gym. "Your mind is only one-sided Sanji! Always about the woman and never about the man!! Can't you see I'm suffering just as much as him?!?!"

Sanji got up before Zoro was able to bring the pole down on him. Sanji went to kick high, but Zoro dodged. Sanji turned to him and charged saying—

"If you're suffering too then why don't you just settle this?!!"

"It's not that SIMPLE!!" shouted Zoro blocking the jumping kick.

"For you it's not!" spat Sanji bringing his other leg around to try and kick him like before, but Zoro blocked it with his arm. "But to us it IS!!"

The two then pushed off of each other and remained in a staring contest. They both tried to regain control of their breathing while making sure to scan for signs of any movement. It wasn't long before Sanji straightened and situated his tie before turning and saying—

"Make it simple, Zoro."

At that he was gone. Zoro just leaned against the wall sliding down. He banged his head against the wall numerous times as Sanji's words kept repeating inside his mind.

"Da-- cook!" he growled to himself. "Why does he always have to be so right?!"

* * *

"Here you go my darlings!" sang Sanji coming up to the girls with a tray of sweets. "I made these especially for you my swans."

"Luffy look," said Robin with a smile as she placed her book down motioning her hand to the tray.

Without even looking though Luffy just reached over and grabbed one. As she ate it her mood still seemed to not change. All there just sighed.

"Well at least he still eats," said Nami with a small smile "Remember before? He wouldn't eat."

"That was a mess," said Sanji with a small chuckle seeing Luffy eat another one.

Robin only sighed as she watched her Captain slowly chew her food and stare off into the distant skies before them. Nami turned to Sanji and noticed something out of place.

"Huh, is that a split lip Sanji?" asked Nami seeing it.

"Huh? Oh why were you staring at my lips miss Nami?!" he gasped as he danced around with a heart in his eye.

"Will you just answer the question!" moaned Nami shaking her head.

"Yes," he said shaking his head.

"Got in a fight with Roronoa?" asked Robin turning her head to him.

"Eh, yes," said Sanji.

"Sanji!" scolded Nami pointing her finger at him. "What have I told you about getting into fights with him?!"

"But Nami dear," he stuttered. "I was just trying to talk to him."

"Define your definition of talk!" pointed Nami narrowing her eyes at the cook.

Sanji only bowed his head in defeat. He had been caught. Picking fights with Zoro was a big 'no, no' in Nami's book and he had forgotten to follow it.

"Sanji," came Luffy's voice getting everyone's attention. "I'm hungry, go make me some dinner."

"But you just ate lunch," said Sanji.

"I'm hungry!" she groaned again not in the mood to argue with him.

"Hhh, alright Luffy," said Sanji walking off.

"Heh, heh, what happened to the wanting to eat less?" asked Nami with a giggle. "I thought you wanted to lose pounds instead of gain them."

"I'm hungry," she muttered as she crossed her arms and slumped even more, if it were possible.

"You know," said Nami with a sigh. "Eating away your frustration isn't going to solve anything. I think you and Zoro need to just confront each other about what ever issue lies between you two."

Luffy said not a word though. She just sat there. Nami sighed and looked at Robin who just nodded and shrugged.

_Hhh, I'm sick of this game_, Thought Nami glancing up at the crow's nest to see Zoro staring down at them, and then her eyes went to her Captain who sat across from her at the table. _I swear I'll set those two up soon where they have nothing else to do BUT confront this issue and reconcile!_

That night as everyone slept, well except for Robin who stayed up just reading she noticed their swordsman, who was supposed to be on watch, head towards the girls' room. She followed him quietly and saw him enter it. She wondered what kind of conscience he had that made him go this far as to enter the girls' room.

She stayed in the shadows somewhat wondering why he had yet to catch her. She saw him stand before a slumbering Luffy and reach out, but he pulled his hand back. She could tell he was trying to probably say something her, but didn't know if he should.

Robin smiled at his effort but it wasn't enough apparently. She sighed inwardly and shook her head. It was time for her to make her entrance.

"You're not going to get anywhere just staring at him Mr. Swordsman," came Robin startling the greenhead.

Zoro just stared at her before looking back at Luffy. After that he cast his gaze down and said—

"Do you think I'm being a moron because I'm avoiding him?"

Robin smiled and shook her head.

"It's what you think is best. What ever happened to make you two like this though needs to be confronted."

"So I've been told," said Zoro rolling his eyes.

"He's waiting for you Zoro," said Robin, her eyes falling on the slumbering Captain.

"Yeah . . . I know," said Zoro bowing his head before he decided to leave.

Robin just watched him go and then turned back to Luffy who quietly slept. She then turned her eyes to Nami who was sleeping peacefully as well. She sighed and wondered when this charade would end. This charade of hearts.

The next day all were excited as they came to an island. All except for Luffy though who remained in her downcast mood. Everyone went to explore the island and its town, but Luffy for once—didn't mind staying.

"Aw come on Luffy," said Nami bending down to her. "Someone else can watch the ship."

"I said it's fine," she said with eyes that met no one's.

"Hhh, fine!" groaned Nami tossing her hands in the air. "Have it your way! But don't say I didn't try!"

At that everyone left. Zoro went with the group but stopped for a little while to stare at his Captain who just sat on the deck in a lounge chair with her arms crossed. He saw her eyes soon focus on his before he decided to break the contact and return with the group before he got lost.

Luffy sighed and slumped more in her chair. She brought her attention back to a seagull who stood on the railing—my she was bored.

"Hhh, how come this day seems like it's going to be a long day?" she asked herself.

And so she waited for everyone to return. Once they did though Nami rambled on about a casino that she had found and wanted to take everyone to. She pleaded for Luffy to come, but she ignored her offer—again.

"You—are—acting—so—ridiculous!!" shouted Nami about ready to strangle the girl, but Sanji stopped her from doing so.

"If he doesn't want to go then he doesn't want to go Ms. Nami," said Sanji looking at the angered girl.

"I'm sick and tired of your mood swings Luffy!!" shouted Nami. "Stop acting like—like—like a girl! And start acting like our Captain—Straw Hat Luffy."

"I will when I change back into a boy," she 'hmphed'.

"YOOOU!" growled Nami about ready to attack her, but Usopp and Sanji stopped her.

"Take it easy," said Usopp. "Let's just go and bring him a souvenir. I'm sure he'll like that."

"Yes Nami," said Robin ready to go as well as the rest of the boys stood next to her on the docks. "Let's leave him be for now."

Nami bit her bottom lip and turned leaving with angry stomps. Luffy turned her eyes to see everyone leaving and only sighed. My she was no fun when she was in this mood and she knew it.

"Persistent aren't they?" came the voice of someone she thought had gone with them.

"Zoro?" she said turning in her seat to stare at him who just smirked in the direction everyone was headed. "I thought you left with them."

"Neh, no fun without the Captain," said Zoro with a shrug as he leaned on the table.

Luffy couldn't help but smile at that. That smile made Zoro smile softer as he said—

"You know you look better when you're smiling—you'll wrinkle when you frown, so smile more—Luffy."

Luffy bowed her head and felt that fire rise in her face. She tilted her hat down hoping he wouldn't catch her like this. It was just—embarrassing was all. She remained like that until she heard a sigh from the other party.

"Look—Luffy," started Zoro as he stood up straight and looked down at her where she lounged. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Luffy stealing glances at him, afraid to meet his gaze.

"About . . . hhh, about everything," he said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"O-Oh," said Luffy clasping her hands together.

"Yeah," he sighed as he crossed his arms. "Look I'm sorry for avoiding you, but—well it's what was best."

"But Luffy missed Zoro," she said as she bowed her head and just listened.

"I did to," admitted Zoro but soon caught himself and quieted.

Luffy looked up at him with slightly widened eyes. She saw he hadn't meant to say it, but it was true at least.

"I—I mean," he stuttered not knowing what to say. "God you Luffy you drive me crazy! You want to know the truth?!"

At that he looked at her with frustration written all over his face. He was quite determined to tell what was on his mind and Luffy knew this.

"The truth is I can't get 'what happened' out of my mind!" he confessed to her. "The truth is I can't stop thinking of you Luffy . . . the truth is . . . I liked it, and you."

At that he bowed his head as if in shame. Luffy noticed this and wished to come by his side, but remained still in her seat.

"Luffy the truth—the reason why I can't be near you is because I want you . . . I want you so bad! I drive myself crazy just thinking of you!" he said looking at her, Luffy seeing clearly the mental struggle with his inner self to let this all out. "I don't want to be around you because of that—I can't give in to my body's desires I just can't—you're—you're off limits and I know, so THERE I said it. That shi--y cook can't hang anything over me anymore!"

At that he turned and left. Luffy wanted to call him back, but nothing would come out of her mouth. She then decided if she couldn't speak then she'd at least act. She got up out of her seat and ran to him.

Luffy eventually caught up to him in the hall and grabbed his wrist making sure to get his attention. He turned and looked at her with wide eyes. Luffy glanced down and felt her cheeks burn with that fire again, but she needed to say things as well and da-- it she was going to say it!

"I," she started. "I do to!"

Zoro gasped at this thinking he was actually the only one with all these crazy thoughts. He stood there and watched as she tried to regain control over her senses to finish speaking her mind.

"At first I didn't know what to do—when I found myself thinking of 'what happened' and—well—liking it. God Zoro I liked it so much I wanted it again! But the thing is . . . I didn't just want 'it' again . . . I wanted you. I was scared to confront you though not knowing what you thought about all 'this' but now I do and I'm not scared anymore."

"Of what?" asked Zoro.

"Being the only one," she said with a smile as she looked up at him. "And another thing—"

"What?" asked Zoro, but Luffy motioned for him to lean in closer so she could whisper to him.

"I'm not off limits to _you_," she whispered to him before giving his ear a quick touch with her tongue before he pulled back and shivered.

"Luffy!" he said keeping his voice low for no reason—for they were the only ones on the ship. "We can't do this!"

"Why not?" asked Luffy her eyes almost pouting at him.

"Because," he said turning from her. "If we do then—da-- it we'll just want to do it again and again!!"

"So," she said wrapped her arms around him and hugging him from the back. "Then let's do it again and again."

_Da-- it Luffy!_ Groaned Zoro inwardly wondering if she knew what her, seemingly, innocent words were doing to him. _Do you know what you do to me just by saying such things?!_

"Zoro," Luffy whispered to him like in some sort of dream.

"What?" asked Zoro leaning his head upwards knowing the consequences of such actions could lead to disaster.

"Come to bed with me," she muttered as she tightened her grip on him. "And make love to me."

It was then Luffy felt Zoro's hand rest on hers that rested on his abdomen. It stayed there for a moment making Luffy wonder what was going to happen next. She just pretty much said, straightforwardly, what was on her mind and now it was up to Zoro to respond.

She lightly gasped feeling Zoro take her arms off of him and turn to her. She looked up at him with wanting eyes—and he looked down at her with wanting eyes. Zoro leaned his head down to her and before he touched his lips with hers said—

"Okay."

At that he kissed her for the first time in weeks. Luffy nearly fell to the floor thinking this was nothing but a dream, but Zoro catching her made her know this was as real as real could get. Luffy grasped onto his shirt and just held onto him for dear life as she kissed the target of her desires.

Somehow, still unknown to both, they had made it back to the room Luffy shared with Robin and Nami. Luffy guided Zoro over to her bed and fell back with a wistful sigh. None of this broke the rhythm of their kisses though, their mouths never detached from the other.

Luffy sighed into the kiss as she felt Zoro's calloused hands come to each sides of her face and bring her closer. Luffy brought her own hands to his neck and began to caress every curve of it starting from his collarbone up towards his adam's apple. She felt him swallowing the saliva he so tenderly took from inside her mouth and just smiled once his lips left her lips to travel downward.

Luffy leaned her head back making sure he got all the access to her neck he needed. She couldn't help the fact that she was loving this. Though she was still a boy at heart she couldn't help but let her womanly instincts kick in and rule that heart—for him. She wrapped her arms around his head wanting him close as he licked down her collarbone and lower.

He began to start to kiss again. Slow and tender kisses as he took his hands and began to unbutton her vest. Luffy closed her eyes and let her senses focus solely on the feel. Once she felt him fiddle with the last button she then felt the fabric of her vest begin to slide off her skin.

Luffy sat up a little to help the fabric slide down her shoulders. After that was done she felt Zoro wrap his arms around her and rest his head in her breasts. She looked down at him and only caressed his head seeing he was nervous about this.

She wrapped her arms around him letting him know it was okay to do whatever he wished to her that night. Even she was a little nervous—it was the first time they were making love without having their minds clouded by a lust-inducing incense. Once she was done petting him she pushed away slightly to reach behind her back and snap off her bra. Once done she took one of his hands and let it explore and remember the feeling of her body as she placed it on her shoulder letting him slide the strap down and off her.

She saw Zoro staring at her breasts. She wondered what he thought of them. Of course they were nowhere near as large as Nami's or Robin's but they weren't too small either. Luffy let out a wistful sigh as she felt one of his hands come up to one and begin to caress it.

Luffy then noticed something completely wrong.—she was topless, but he wasn't! Luffy reached out and tugged on his shirt, this quickly caught his attention so he leaned back and took it off. Luffy nearly drooled seeing that ripped tanned body before her. Being a girl made you appreciate a man's body so much more and my god he was gorgeous with or without that scar!

Zoro quickly returned to her and leaned over her making her slide back on her back. She grasped his biceps and looked up at him who only stared down at her. There were no words between the other because they were speaking through nothing but motions and gestures—and feelings.

Luffy cupped his face and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back just as full as she kissed him. During that kiss Luffy felt his hands fumbling with her buckle and zipper. She decided to let him do all that by himself. Once he took hold of the zipper and began to slowly pull Luffy let out a gasp of anticipation.

She leaned her head back and let go on him as he wandered down her. She felt her jean capris being pulled off her and soon she felt his mouth on her thigh just sucking at her tender skin. Luffy was so glad there was no unbearable heat between them—she was able to take in so much more now that things were cooler and slower.

She felt his hands wrap around her left thigh as his mouth traveled north. She let him do as he pleased to her. She felt his mouth nibble the fabric of her panties before he took hold of it between his teeth and pulled. She felt the fabric be pulled off her legs and so waited for her lover to return, but he never did.

She leaned up and looked down to see Zoro staring at her, leaning up on his knees. She saw his hand slowly coming to his belt buckle and flicking it open. Luffy swallowed and just stared at that devious hand as it slowly pulled off the belt. She glanced up to see Zoro smirking at her and it was then she knew he was making her wait on purpose!

Though her wait paid off as he undid his pants and took them off. Once done he forgot about the boxers and came to her. He leaned over her and came in just close enough so she could feel what she did to him. He let out a groan as her hand brushed against it, but soon her hands came to the waistband.

She looked at him and slipped her thumbs in them as she slowly began to pull on them. Once he was free of them Luffy spread her legs and welcomed her First Mate. Zoro settled into his Captain and just looked at her. He was trying to control his breathing as best he could and he could tell—so was she.

Zoro leaned down on his elbows and just kissed her sweetly. He was going slow because he wanted to remember everything about her, he wanted to make up for lost time—all those times he should have loved her but didn't. He then pulled Luffy close and rolled over onto his side. There he caressed her side and kissed her hands.

Each finger he kissed, each knuckle he kissed, and each wrist he kissed. He looked at Luffy who looked at him with the softest loving eyes he's ever seen. Zoro leaned up and kissed her shoulder. He continued to kiss down until he reached her hipbone—he kissed it thrice.

Once there he hugged her pelvis close. He remained there for a little until he felt Luffy's long tender fingers running through his hair and just massaging his scalp. Zoro then gently pushed Luffy back onto her back before he climbed over her again and nestled comfortably between her legs.

He leaned over her and looked at her for a moment while he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her asking with his eyes. She looked at him and answered with her eyes. Luffy smiled with a nod as she closed her eyes and waited.

Zoro nodded and so inhaled as he began to push himself inside. He let out a groan feeling the wet, hot tightness surround his manhood. It was like she was still a virgin! He figured it must have been because they hadn't been together for so long.

Zoro looked to see Luffy burying her head in the mattress. He couldn't tell if she was in pain or not. So what if she was rubber, he just wanted to make her feel pleasure and love, nothing to do with pain though.

Still though Zoro pressed on until he was fully sheathed inside her. There he remained no matter what his body told him about pounding into her. He stayed still just in case she was in pain.

After about a minute he felt her hands slide up his buff arms and broad back. He looked to see she had opened her eyes and was smiling warmly at him. Zoro took this as a sign to move and so he did. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in.

He came down upon her and kissed the side of her mouth. She opened her mouth and licked the spot where he had kissed her only teasing him to enter. He did so as his tongue pushed past her lips to meet her sweet delicate tongue and perhaps taste that honey beneath it.

The rhythm of their bodies was slow but it gave them both so much pleasure they were overloading. Zoro's lips left Luffy's and just began to kiss her jaw line. Luffy sighed out again as she felt those soft kisses on her skin.

She let out a slight moan as she felt him thrust back in hitting something inside her that made her insides churn in pleasure. She couldn't believe how gentle he was being with her after so many months of kept up need. She hadn't realized how much of a gentle lover Zoro could be.

"Ah," Luffy moaned out again letting her head fall back on the mattress as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She couldn't help but smile at this pleasure she had so blindly missed. Oh why did it have to be four months before they were reunited again? Why did it take so long?

Luffy let out another moan as she felt Zoro come and lick her tears away. His tongue soon licked her lips asking for entrance until she parted them and accepted his hot muscle. Zoro kissed her deep this time and Luffy could practically hear her teeth clash with his.

Her hands began to squeeze his skin as she felt something building up inside her. Her legs tightened around his waist as he began to pick up his pace feeling his completion as well.

"Zoro," she cried opening her watery eyes to look up at her gentle and loving lover.

She moaned again as he looked at her still keeping his rhythm. It was then she leaned up and attacked his lips, smashing their faces together while they both climaxed together. They both cried out in the others mouth before collapsing on one another.

Luffy moaned at the feeling of his hot seed flowing inside her. She wanted to be filled with nothing but him. She knew he found completion as well when her walls tightened around him consuming his very being.

"Luffy," gasped Zoro touching the side of her face as they laid on their sides and faced one another.

Luffy just took his hand and kissed his palm. She began to give his hand the same kind of treatment he gave hers earlier. Once she was done she held it close to her heart so it could feel the heavy beats from the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Zoro just closed his eyes and sighed out in content as he leaned in and placed his forehead on hers. There they laid not knowing what else to do but be with the other.

* * *

"Luffy," came Nami's voice through Luffy's darkness. "Luffy wake up."

"Nah?" groaned Luffy opening her eyes to find the redhead leaning over her with a silly smile.

"It's about time you wake up," said Nami with a smile. "Here, here's you lunch."

"Lunch?" asked Luffy sitting up to see the tray placed in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, it's noon now dummy," said Nami with a smile. "Come on, eat up—that is—unless you're in a 'mood'."

"Nope," said Luffy with her Luffy grin. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Good," said Nami with a nod as she turned and headed out, but stopped having to ask a question. "Did you and Zoro finally take my advice and confront each other?"

"Yeah," said Luffy with a smile as she looked down to find herself in pajamas, seemingly someone had dressed her. "Something like that."

**Hot Shot's girl; SQUEEE!! They're back together now ^-^ oh the naughtiness to come hee hee lol. Yeah, when I was writing this I was listening to Tearin' Up My Heart, and Drive Myself Crazy by Nsync . . . I know right, but it fit Zoro so I just listened to them XP Well I hope you enjoyed waiting for this to happen hee hee. Until next chp bye ;D**

**P.S. I drew some pics based after this story on Deviantart. I'm Hot-Shots-Babe on there if you wish to see them. They're pretty much how I pictured Luffy as a girl :) Just letting you guys know if you want something to think on ;D**


	11. The Day After

"Zoro!!" squealed Luffy as she jumped off the railing and onto the oncoming swordsman's back as he came outside onto the deck.

"Eh, Luffy!" said Zoro a bit taken by surprise as the little monkey attached herself to her First Mate's back.

He smiled as she rubbed her face against his shoulder blades and just wrapped her limps around him tighter.

"Give me a piggyback ride!" she bounced a couple times to give him the hint she wanted one.

"A piggyback ride?" said Zoro with a smile playing along with her as he looked up as if in thought. "What do I get if I give you one?"

It was then Luffy cupped her hand over her mouth and she leaned up to his ear. She whispered a few words to him before he smirked and turned his head back asking—

"Really?"

Luffy bit her bottom lip with a smile and nod as she clung tighter onto him. She felt his arms come to her legs lifting her up slightly to hold onto her.

"Well now, I guess I'll give you a piggyback ride then," he said with a smirk as he strode off leaving a lot of strange glances their way.

"Have you noticed the strange behavior between our favorite Captain and his First Mate?" asked Robin turning to Nami who sat next to her.

"Yeah, I have," said Nami turning her head to see Luffy laugh as Zoro gave her the piggyback ride she had wanted. "Luffy was WAY too happy this morning—er--afternoon. I mean his mood just COMPLETELY changed overnight. A little odd at first, but then I figured they must have taken my advice and reconciled."

"You think so?" asked Robin taking up her cup and watching the ice melt in it.

"It's my best guess," said Nami shrugging her shoulders. "Too bad the rest of the crew are clueless though, hee, hee."

Robin only giggled as her eyes went back to the Captain and First Mate running around on the lawn just laughing and giggling like they had never been apart. She looked to see Usopp and Chopper staring at them with sideways stares. She glanced upwards to see Sanji even eyeing the two knowing something just wasn't right.

"Hey, weren't those two at avoiding each other just the some time ago?" asked Usopp raising a brow as he crossed his arms and looked at the two looking like they were having a great time just being in the other's presence.

"Yeah," said Chopper with a nod.

"How odd," said Usopp tilting his head.

They watched as the two came to a halt right in front of their tall musician. Brooke smiled and laughed as he held up his violin exclaiming if the Captain would like a song.

"Yeah, yeah!!" cheered Luffy smacking Zoro's chest and looking at her tallest crewmember.

"Luffy!" groaned Zoro under his breath as he looked up at her that rested on his shoulder. "You said that—"

"I know," said Luffy lowering her voice as she cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered yet another thing in her secret lover's ear.

As she did this Zoro listened and then lifted a brow as she pulled her head back and smiled.

"Really?" he asked with an expression that looked almost like he didn't believe what she had just told him.

"Yeah," said Luffy with a grin and quick nod of her head.

"Okay then," said Zoro with a sigh as he turned back to Brooke and motioned with his head to play a song for Luffy.

Brooke did so and Luffy just cheered and sang along. She swayed back and forth on Zoro's back and he wished she hadn't, it wasn't easy to keep his grip on her when she did so. Once the skeleton was down he bowed and Luffy clapped.

"Hurray, hurray Brooke!" cheered Luffy with loads of giggles, but halted as she was suddenly jerked back inside the Sunny as Zoro stroke inside. "Hey, Zoro!" she pouted. "I wanted another song."

"You said just one song," said Zoro with a groan as he turned into the storage room and shut the door.

"But—" she protested again, but was cut short off as she was plopped upon a wooden crate.

"Luffy!" groaned Zoro again soon retaining that infamous smirk of his as his hands went to rub her inner right thigh. "You said if I gave you a piggyback ride then I could . . ."

At that he snuck his hands up her jean capris and rubbed skin making sure she got the idea. She gasped slightly feeling the contact, but that was all. Her eyes then came to his, as he looked very—mischievous at her.

"Last night I went easy on you," he said with a smirk as his hands traveled further up her capris and finally touched the fabric of her panties. "But I still have a lot of kept up sexual tension and I'm about ready to let it loose."

"Huh? Kept up wha—?!" But again Luffy wasn't allowed to finish her sayings as Zoro pushed her down on the crate and just grabbed her legs pulling her towards his hips.

Luffy gasped and felt that fire rise in her face feeling that 'kept up tension' Zoro was talking about. Zoro bucked into her waist that only made Luffy jump. He grinned as he quickly pulled off her shorts and then quickly undid his own pants.

_Geez, so soon?_ Luffy thought feeling Zoro quickly take off the last of her waist covering.

"Ah!" she gasped slamming her head back against the crate as she felt Zoro push himself into her suddenly.

He didn't even wait after that. He just began slamming into her so rough it would have tore anyone up—thank goodness she was made of rubber. Luffy sighed to herself thinking about this, but she wasn't going to say she didn't personally _like_ this rough treatment though.

"Ah! AH!!" cried Luffy needing something to grasp onto and so brought her hands to her head and just tightened the grip around her hat.

She couldn't take it anymore and so closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Oh no, she was in no such pain—that was the last thing on her mind. She was in pure and total bliss as her lover hammered into her hitting something inside her that just made her want to scream!

_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream!_ She had to keep reminding herself knowing if she did then they'd get caught and that just wouldn't look too good for the both of them.

Luffy continued to bite her bottom lip as this continued. It was so tempting to scream, but she had to refrain no matter how hard it was. She knew it'd end up getting so bad she'd let loose and that wouldn't turn out too well.

"Zoro," she managed to squeak out in between his heavy thrusts.

"What?" He huffed as he looked at her, but never broke his rhythm.

"I—I'm gonna scream," she said in between as she swallowed her spit that had built up. "C-Could you hurry up?"

"I'm nowhere near done," Zoro shook his head with a smirk as he thrust a little harder into her, this time on purpose. "You're just going to have to deal with it—better hold back those screams. You don't want anyone, erm, catching us, ah!"

Luffy felt him grasp her hips harder and press her closer, if that were possible, as he quickened his pace. Luffy had thought that by doing this he was going to finish quicker—but Zoro was true to his word—he was nowhere near done. Luffy swore this crate she was laying on was about to give way any moment what with the rough treatment Zoro was giving.

Luffy could taste the blood now coming from her lip. If she was not to cry out in pleasure then in pain 'cause by the time Zoro was done with her she swore she'd have no lower lip left to bite. Her hands flew to her mouth to try and help but it didn't really.

"Mmm, Mm, MM!" she cried through her lips and hands that covered her mouth.

She was worried Zoro would get onto her for even almost screaming. She looked down to only see he was too caught up in pleasure to have even noticed. He still bore that smirk as she was filling his every need he had at the moment. His eyes were even closed just wanting to listen to that delicious sound of skin smacking against skin.

Luffy watched the sweat from his brow begin to fall down his face and eventually fly off his tanned skin from every time he thrust into her with so much force. Luffy gawked at it and thought that it made him look so hot!

_God he looks so HOT!_ She thought to herself trying to suppress another scream that wanted to escape the confines of her mouth.

She nearly lost it as he tossed his head back in pure ecstasy while continuing to still keep the rhythm of his thrusts. She watched the trail of sweat trail down his muscular neck and towards his godly torso. It was so hot she didn't know what to even think at the moment but of this man taking her body and enjoying every minute of it.

Luffy couldn't take it anymore. Her hands flew down to the sides of the crate and gripped on. She even couldn't bite her lip anymore. All she could do was hope to keep her teeth slammed together—like that would ever happen.

"Uh!" she groaned out feeling a bit of pain that she couldn't just let loose her inward screams.

Luffy gasped feeling herself near completion and it was then she looked at Zoro knowing he wouldn't like it come that time—because she was going to scream—and she was going to scream her lungs out! The wait was on now and once it was nearly there Luffy inhaled ready to just scream out, but once again that wasn't going to happen.

Zoro turned back to her and grasped her by the collar of her vest pulling her up into a sitting position so he could encase his mouth around hers and contain that devilish scream. Luffy shut her eyes tight and let out her scream inside his mouth feeling the flood of her orgasm come rushing throughout her body. She nearly choked as Zoro hogged her air, but it wasn't long until he let out a scream on his own into her own mouth.

Once the volume was no more Zoro let go of her mouth. At that Luffy fell onto his shoulder in a daze. The only thing she was aware of was the warm fluid flowing deep inside her now and Zoro continuing to ride out his own orgasm, but a little slower and easier this time.

Luffy's whole body seemed to have lost all energy. She hoped Zoro didn't feel like moving because if he did then she'd just plop right onto the floor. He was her only support at the moment for she was too tired to go anywhere.

"What's the matter—Luffy?" Zoro wheezed out seemingly just as exhausted. "As I remember you went quite a few more rounds in rough sex that _one night_."

"You want to go again?!" asked Luffy managing to raise her head and look at his panting expression wondering what kind of person even had that amount of energy.

"No," he said shaking his head and slowly pulling out of her. "I'm too tired too—but I'm just warning you . . ."

Luffy turned to him and widened her eyes slightly as he turned to her with the smirk of the devil himself.

"I'm not finished yet."

* * *

"So how did you get this?" asked Chopper dabbing a cotton ball on Luffy's abused lip.

"Ow!" flinched Luffy feeling the sting of antibiotics on her wound.

"Luffy wanted to spar," said Zoro leaning against the wall next to the examination table Luffy was currently sitting on. "The idiot ended up throwing a punch that just bounced off the wall and hit himself in the mouth."

"Oh," said Chopper letting Luffy hold the cotton to it. "Well be sure not to do it again, or else you'll lose your lips heh heh."

"REALLY?!!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes as she stared naively at the doctor.

"Hhh, knowing him he'll end up doing it again and again," said Zoro with a sigh, but once Luffy glanced at him not looking too happy Zoro just smirked letting her hint in on the real 'meaning' behind what he had just said.

Luffy just turned away and blushed crimson. Chopper caught this and was completely baffled by it.

"Um, Luffy are you feeling okay? Your face is red," said Chopper trying to scan her to find what the problem was.

"Um, yeah," she said shaking her head and smiling to try and get him to stop looking at her.

It was then they heard Sanji calling out that it was dinnertime. Luffy squealed and jumped up off the table out towards the door and past Zoro. Zoro just chuckled to himself as he turned and headed out as well.

"Thanks Chopper," he said with a smile and a wave.

"Sure," said Chopper with a smile as he waved.

* * *

_There just seems to be something off about this_, Sanji contemplated as he watched everyone sit and eat their dinner—Luffy sitting strangely close to Zoro and Zoro actually not being stuck up in the crow's nest.

"Luffy, geez, stop eating so much," said Zoro shaking his head seeing his Captain beside him gouging herself.

"Sorry," said Luffy with a gulp, but soon leaned in and whispered. "But when I get tired I need to eat a lot to regain my energy."

"Oh," said Zoro with a smile as he continued to watch her gouging herself, her even trying to steal some of his food, but of course he caught her arm before she could do so. "Ah, ah, Luffy. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Ha, ha, you sounded funny when you said that!" she laughed making Zoro slightly blush.

"Just eat your food!" he grumbled pushing her hand away and putting his elbow in between them.

"Hm, hm, I'm glad to see you're feeling better Captain," said Robin with a smile as she looked at the young girl who sat across from her.

"Yeah, he's got quite an appetite," said Franky raising a brow. "What kind of sparing did you two do?"

"We did bod—" started Luffy but was hit in the face, to keep her quiet, by Zoro.

"Wrestling," said Zoro cutting in just in time.

"Why was Luffy throwing punches in wrestling?" asked Chopper with a blink remembering they had said something about Luffy throwing punches earlier.

"Then boxing," said Zoro cutting in before Luffy could.

"Oh," said Chopper with a smile, as he understood things more clearly.

"Ow, Zoro why'd you hit me?" groaned Luffy getting back in her seat after being knocked out of it by the hit to the face she received from her 'oh-so-loving' lover.

"Because you were talking with food in your mouth," said Zoro looking at her. "Now just sit here and finish your dinner."

"Neeeh, that's Sanji's line," groaned Luffy still rubbing her face as she continued to eat but still eye her First Mate just in case he threw another blow at her.

* * *

"I've finally figured out why they're acting so strange!" came in Nami to Robin as she sat in their room just reading a book.

"Really?" asked Robin still keeping her eyes on the book. "Do tell."

"They're seeing each other behind our backs," said Nami narrowing her eyes. "Apparently they did _make-up_ like I told them to, didn't know it'd go that far but it did."

"Now that you know, what are you going to do?" asked Robin glancing at the teen.

"I'm not that heartless where I'll tell everyone," said Nami waving her hand as she sat down. "I don't even WANT them to know I know, you know?"

"Yes," said Robin with a nod.

"Hhh, I had a feeling you knew all about this for a long time," said Nami with a sigh as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I did," said Robin with another nod as she flipped through another page in her book.

"Yeah," said Nami leaning on the table.

"So how did you find out about it Nami?" asked raven looking at her.

"Well I just watched a scene with them in the storage room," said Nami with a small giggle. "Geez I kinda feel sorry for Luffy—Zoro's a rough lover."

Robin laughed at this and soon Nami joined her before she calmed down and continued—

"Yeah, pretty much wore the both of them out. That was why Luffy was eating so much come dinner."

"So, was that their first time?" asked Robin knowing Nami'd know what she meant.

"I don't—think so," said Nami thinking about it.

"Why is that?" asked Robin.

"Well," said Nami scratching her head. "They just seemed to know what to do, which, by the way, led me to the conclusion they did it before."

"Oh?" said Robin wondering if it was a good thing she knew about the 'island incident' if she was even getting there.

"Yeah, it was then I realized this afternoon when Luffy woke up," said Nami holding up her index finger. "He usually doesn't sleep THAT late. He was in a cheerier mood as well, which leads me to think 'it' happened yesterday."

"What did?" asked Robin.

"When they—you know," said Nami hinting it.

"Aye, I do," said Robin with a nod.

"The funny thing is though—I don't have any tape of it," said Nami scratching her head.

"That's surprising," said Robin. "Seeing how you put up cameras everywhere."

It then dawned on Nami. She looked around a little nervously before Robin asked—

"What's wrong Nami?"

"W-Well," said Nami stuttering slightly as she scratched her chin with her index finger. "You see—I didn't put cameras in ALL the rooms."

"Which ones didn't you?" asked Robin.

"Here," said Nami pointing inside the room. "I—I didn't think . . . oh god it was here wasn't it?!"

Robin then watched Nami begin to panic and look around the room frantically. It was quite humorous to the historian.

"W-Where do you think—I SWEAR IF IT WAS ON MY BED I'LL—!!!!" Nami began to shout numerous ways of killing the two without them even knowing it only making Robin laugh the more.

In the midst of Nami's shouting the door opened and both turned to see an utterly tired Luffy walking in. Luffy's eyes were barely open and she looked like she was about to collapse of exhaustion any moment now. Both girls just watched in silence as the youngest girl trotted over to her bed and plopped in it instantly falling asleep.

Nami blinked a few times in confusion before she said—

"What do you suppose got him like tha—never mind."

Robin shook her head and sighed. It was quite a day—this day after so much has happened between those two. She knew there'd be plenty of more surprises for the both of them, and perhaps for the crew as well. Robin just wondered what would happen—after they found Ivankov.

**Hot Shot's girl: Lol, the ultimate question, hee, hee, well I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so short next chp should be longer. Leave a review, and see you next chp :D**


	12. Inseparable

**Hot Shot's girl: Well just thought I'd update this one quicker than usual since I probably won't be getting on the internet for a few days 'cause me dad kinda hogs the com X3 Hope you enjoy and don't worry I'm just now working on the other chps so they can be ready for you guys come--whenever lol XP Later :D**

"Island, Island look!" pointed Usopp jumping up and down.

"WHERE?!" gasped Luffy turning to see it. "SWEET! Head towards it!"

"Well I hope it has a town," sighed Franky coming up to see this new island.

"Well," said Usopp looking through the binoculars to see it. "I see docks, so it must."

"HURRAY!!" yelled Luffy and Chopper both jumping for joy.

This had been the first island in weeks for them, a month just about. All were ready to step on dry land for once and remember the feeling of earth. Once the Thousand Sunny docked everyone wanted to get off and so they decided to make it an outing.

"I'm sure the ship will be fine Franky," said Nami with a sigh seeing the shipwright refuse to leave its side no matter how many of the men pulled on him.

"But-but!" he cried.

"NOW!!" shouted Nami with a face that could scare anyone—well Franky the most seeing how he actually let go of the ship and went with them.

"Wow," said Nami with a smile as she looked around. "This place as lots of places to go to."

She then turned to everyone and smiled saying—

"Well, you guys can split up, but meet back at the ship when you're finished."

"'Kay!" they all said as they parted ways.

"Zoro, Zoro! Come with me!" said Luffy with a grin as she wrapped her arm around the swordsman's and pulled him in one direction.

"Hey, Luffy where are we going?" he asked not liking to be the one being dragged.

"Here," said Luffy stopping in front of the store.

"A clothing shop?" asked Zoro looking at Luffy like—well like she wasn't Luffy.

"Yeah," said Luffy with a nod. "I want to see what you think when I try some clothes on."

"Okay," said Zoro with a sigh and shrug as the two entered.

Upon entering they are greeted by an employee as he bows and says—

"Greetings customers, we hope you find everything enjoyable here."

"This numbskull here wants to try on some clothes," said Zoro pointing at the grinning idiot beside him.

"Oh, I see," said the man with a smile. "Would you like to see your girlfriend in casual, formal, or lingerie clothing?"

Zoro smirked, as he looked at Luffy who looked just about as clueless as ever despite having been a girl for so long. He then turned back to the man and said—

"Lingerie."

"Right, I see," said the man with a bow as he turned and led them to the section.

Once there the man let a woman take over in suggesting clothing for Luffy. She sized her and then gave her the clothing she thought would fit her best. Luffy took it and went to the dressing room where she'd show Zoro all the clothes the nice lady had picked out for her.

"How's this Zoro?" asked Luffy opening the curtain to show herself wearing a hot pink nightgown of the sort, with a slit for the right leg and slightly loose straps.

"I like it," said Zoro with a smile as he sat on a bench outside.

"Okay then," said Luffy with a grin as she went back in the try to next thing. "How's this?"

She then came out dressed in light pink, it was much like the gown before, but this time it was just a blouse that sort of resembled a bra to Zoro with lace hanging down so you could see right through it. A pair of thin panties came with it along with some thigh-high stockings that had white-laced ribbons attached to it.

Zoro felt himself swallow his drool as he stared at this. Talk about showy. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before he smiled and said—

"Looks nice on you."

"Really?" asked Luffy her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," said Zoro with a grin. "Real nice."

"Okay then," said Luffy turning back inside to show him the others.

She later came out in one of the sexiest red devil negligees he had ever seen. It had fish net stockings that were attached with a buckle to her panties that were attached to the corset that had a zipper right down the middle just for the lucky lover of the woman who wore this. She wore a choker around her neck that had a lock attached to it, everything about this outfit screamed sexy.

Luffy smiled at the man before her wondering what he thought about it. The look on his face wasn't exactly what she was wanting at the moment. His face was actually pretty plain for some strange reason—almost like he was bored, which baffled the Captain to no end.

"Do you like it Zoro?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he said in the same tone of the mood he looked—bored.

"Then I'll buy it," said Luffy with a smile. "I'll buy it all, would you like that?"

"Luffy," said Zoro waving his hand at her. "Why bother buying all these clothes when you're not going to where it for long?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Luffy cocking her head to the side.

Zoro smiled as he got up and came to her. Once there he bent down slightly to her and whispered in her ear—

"Come to the bathroom with me and I'll show you _exactly_ what I mean."

At that he backed away from her and left. It took Luffy a little while to understand what he meant—okay so it took her even longer than that. So long she actually went into the men's bathroom to find Zoro to ask him what he meant again.

Before she knew it though she was snatched into a stall and seating neatly on Zoro's lap who held onto her hips tightly signaling he wasn't about to let go of her anytime soon. She looked at him and watched him smirk and soon she found out what he 'meant' by feeling something push against her.

"Zoro!" she said leaning down to him. "We can't."

"Why not?" asked Zoro raising a brow. "No one comes in here."

"I haven't even bought this yet!" she said trying to get out of this knowing what would happen to this outfit she had on and if she agreed with his plan.

"So what, we're pirates, we don't have to buy anything," said Zoro with a grin.

"True—but," started Luffy, but Zoro got sick of the 'buts' and decided to take action.

"No buts!" he said as he yanked Luffy down by her slightly longer hair to crash lips with the other.

Luffy groaned out and tried to get away, but the man pretty much wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close and tight making sure she had no means of escape. Upon seeing and hearing Luffy protest Zoro bucked his hips into hers making sure his erection hit her sensitive spots making sure she got the picture he wasn't planning on stopping with a problem. At that Luffy let out a moan in Zoro's mouth and that sound alone edged him onward.

Luffy felt his hands go to the buckles on her stocking and make quick work of them. He rolled them down a little so he could touch skin. His hands then traveled behind her and grabbed her buttocks. She made a squeak inside his mouth as he gave her a firm squeeze.

Zoro then let go of her mouth so both could breathe. By this time though there was no going back for Luffy either. Zoro could tell by the amount of lust he saw in her eyes as they stared at the other while Zoro continued to buck his hips into her.

He grinned when he felt her hands come to his belt buckle and hurriedly unfasten it. Once that was taking place he went to unbuckle those straps keeping her panties from coming off so they both could be in bliss. Once he moved to the last buckle though he felt Luffy slip her hands into his pants and down his boxers as she grasped him. He got a little worried once he felt the girl begin to pump him though.

"Luffy what are you doing?!" he gasped letting go of the last buckle and grabbing Luffy's hands from off him.

"Maybe if you already cum then you don't have to ruin this outfit," said Luffy with truthful eyes—that was her whole intention.

"No Luffy!" said Zoro finally managing to get the last buckle off while holding Luffy's hands back from his pride and joy. "I don't want to cum in a hand anymore. I Want to cum in YOU!"

At that he grabbed Luffy's face and forced it down on his. He kissed her hungrily trying to get her back into the mood she was before. He didn't want to have sex with her if she didn't either, that'd just be wrong to him. So he had to get her into the right enough mood to make her want it and he knew he was the only one who could do such a thing to his Captain.

"Ah!" Luffy moaned as her lover turned to her neck and began to nibble on what skin he could despite the choker.

_There's a moan_, Zoro smirked knowing that if he got a certain amount of them out of her she'd be a ripe as anything to take. _Time to get another one._

At that grabbed the zipper to her corset with his teeth and slowly pulled down. Once her breasts were fairly exposed he stopped and moved to lick one. Luffy tossed her head to the side and moaned again. Zoro smirked knowing he was getting close. Once he felt her hands come on his head it was then he knew she was ready.

Zoro looked up slightly to see her just about ready to toss her head back in ecstasy. She looked down at him with eyes asking him to take her. Her wish was his command as he set himself free and then thrust into her with a single thrust.

"AH!" cried Luffy tossing her head back feeling him ram just the right inside spot to make her scream.

It was a little funny to Zoro how it echoed in the bathroom, but that was all put aside as he began thrusting himself into her.

"Ah, ah, AH!" Luffy moaned grasping onto Zoro's neck for support as she rode his manhood.

It wasn't long until the poor girl began to get VERY hot. She noticed the small stall they were in wasn't helping cool her down. She was sweating like a mad woman in this leather, but once she looked down at her lover who never halted his assault into her womanhood she felt as if she didn't care if it turned him on so much.

"God Luffy!" Zoro cried out as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes shut as her walls surrounded him and sucked him.

"Uh, Ah!" moaned Luffy moving her hips along with his in this sensual dance they danced.

Luffy almost jumped hearing Zoro slam his hands against the stall walls for support, but she was too caught up in heated lust to even care. She let out another moan as Zoro began to speed up. Her eyes rolled back just wanting him to never stop.

"Faster, faster, faster!" she cried out through gasps feeling his rhythm quicken.

She heard Zoro hiss as his hands came back and grabbed her hips. She moaned out in pain a little feeling his fingers dig into her. Every time they had heated sex like this Zoro seemed to always manage to bruise her in some way. Even though he told her it just showed people she belonged to him she still had to make sure to cover them up just in case any of her crew saw, so technically they weren't something she wanted to be showing off anytime soon.

"Zoro," she gasped out trying to tell him to let go. "Too tighAAHH!!"

At that Luffy opened her eyes feeling her climax wash over her. After seeing white a little while she felt numb. The last thing she felt was Zoro riding out the remains of his own climax trying to make Luffy milk him dry.

"Ah!" he hissed out as he finished and slid out of her.

Zoro looked at Luffy who seemed to be nothing but a doll at the moment. Her head was still tossed back and her arms dangled. He gave out a sigh as he pulled her close to him and began getting her back to reality.

"Luffy, Luffy," he said smacking her on the face gently.

"Uh, what?" she finally gave to with a groan.

"Come on Luffy, we're finished here," he said getting up and putting himself back inside the confines of his pants while Luffy just leaned on the stall wall holding her head.

"Aw, I saw white," she said looking at her greenhaired lover.

Zoro just smiled before he placed his hands in her dangling hair and ran his fingers through it a bit. He then leaned over and kissed her. Luffy closed her eyes and just focused on the kiss. She let her arms get their strength back by the thoughts of wanting to wrap around her strong lover, and they did.

It wasn't long before the kiss ended and Luffy looked down to see the outfit pretty much ruined. She sighed as they came out of the sweaty stall.

"So now what are we going to do with it?"

"Well," sighed Zoro taking the trashcan and a few paper towels in there. "Take it off."

Luffy sighed as she did what she was told; luckily Zoro had grabbed her change of clothes before this whole ordeal happened—the devil had this all planned out. Once Luffy changed back she saw Zoro pretty much just light a match and set the thing on fire!

"WAAHH! Zoro what are you doing?!!" she gasped seeing this.

"We don't need it anymore," said Zoro looking at her. "It's served its purpose, plus I don't think we can give it back to the store after what it's been through."

"But you just!!" she gasped.

"We're pirates Luffy—and geez you're the Captain, you should be saying this more than me," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Then," started Luffy. "Where are we gonna escape when they find this?"

"That window," said Zoro with a smirk as he pointed back at it.

* * *

"Geez! Took you guys forever!" complained Nami as the two got back to the ship where everyone waited for them to sail off. "What'd you two get lost?!"

"For once, no," said Zoro casually walking back on board. "Luffy just wanted to try on clothes."

"You did?!" gasped Nami with a grin as she looked at her Captain who just stared at her.

"So," said Luffy

"So?" said Nami. "This is a big step for you Luffy . . . so when you gonna start wearing dresses and skirts?!"

Luffy just shrugged as she trotted off after Zoro. Nami sighed and turned to look at those two. Ever since they began that secret relationship the two had been inseparable and Nami began to wonder if that was such a good thing.

* * *

"Wow Luffy I'm impressed," said Usopp seeing their Captain retaining to say any chant as they waited patiently for dinner. "You haven't rambled a single 'I want food!' yet."

"Yeah I know," said Chopper with a grin. "It's very unlike you."

All then turned to see Luffy struggling with herself. They could tell she was trying her hardest not to let her hunger get the best of her—being that Sanji had stated if she could sit still and stay quiet until she was served then he'd start serving her first.

"Tch, Luffy you're ridiculous when it comes to food," said Zoro with a shake of his head as he took a swig from his mug.

Luffy's eyes then came to Sanji as he came out with three hot dinners. He stood there and stared at her for a moment wondering if she'd crack just at the sight of food. It wasn't until they heard the grumbling of her tummy till they all laughed and Sanji, as promised, served her first.

"Here you go my patient flower," he said sweetly as he placed the food down in front of her.

"Patient flower?" scoffed Zoro. "Seriously Sanji, you need to lay off the names, it's our Captain here."

"Thank-you Sanji," she forced herself to say instead of just gouging herself.

"Well at least someone appreciates me," he said glaring beams at the swordsman.

"That's what you think," mumbled Zoro taking another sip of his drink.

"What was that mosshead?!" growled Sanji coming up a little too close to the swordsman for him to like.

Zoro just slammed his cup down and stood up glaring at him heatedly. Everyone sighed knowing what was about to come. The name calling started and so soon would the brawl.

"Luffy, tell them to stop!" said Nami turning to her Captain who was trying to finish her meal fast enough to get seconds.

"Huh?" said Luffy turning to see her swordsman and cook begin to get in a brawl—again.

"LUFFY!!" growled Nami pointing to them wanting her to make them stop.

Luffy just smiled as she got up and shot in between them. She held out her arms to Sanji who was about to land a kick to the swordsman, but halted seeing her.

"Luffy?" said Sanji surprised she was actually interceding in one of their fights.

"Wait, wait!" she grinned as she turned to Zoro. "I want in on the fight!"

"WHAT?!" both gasped, as well as the rest of the crew. "WHY?!!!"

"This is for ruining that outfit Zoro!" shouted Luffy as she tossed a gum gum pistol at his face liking how sweet revenge felt at the moment.

"WHAT THE HE-- LUFFY?!!" gasped Zoro touching his face after being punched by the crazed Captain.

"Ha! Revenge is mine!" she cheered as she danced around for a bit—that is until the First Mate tackled her and began to strangle her.

"LUFFY I SWEAR!!" he started, but was instantly kicked right off the girl.

"Don't you dare a lay a finger on Luffy!!" shouted Sanji appalled that Zoro would do such a thing to a lady.

At that the two were fighting again while Luffy lay on the ground laughing.

"Wow, my head's dizzy."

"Luffy you OAF!!" cried Nami smacking her upside the head as she got up.

"Yes! The fight's still on!" she cheered as she jumped right into it again.

"LUFFY!!" cried the whole crew seeing this was one of those days were she was more like a boy than a girl.

* * *

"Aye yi yi yi!" squeaked Luffy as Chopper placed a bag on ice on her abdomen.

"Sorry Luffy," said Chopper with a shrug. "But how was I supposed to know Sanji's kicks were so hard they'd hurt rubber."

"I am still SO sorry for that Luffy," said Sanji who was on his knees at the moment before his Captain who sat on the examination table in Chopper's office—Zoro being right next to her who had an icepack on his new shiner. "That kick was meant for _HIS_ a-- but you happened to land in the way at the wrong time."

"Neh, it's okay," said Luffy with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's been a long time since I've been in a brawl."

"Luffy, why did you punch Zoro like that anyways?" asked Chopper checking Zoro's eye who still glared heatedly at his Captain/secret lover, whom he decided he was going to hate at the moment.

"When I was trying on clothes—" started Luffy, the idiot would have told them the whole story unknowingly if Zoro wouldn't have reacted quick and punched her right off the table.

"ZORO!!" growled Sanji seeing his rough treatment he gave a lady—his own Captain to boot.

"Hmph!" said Zoro turning away and closing his eyes not giving a care to Sanji's reaction at all.

* * *

"Zoro, Zoro where are you?!" came Luffy merrily as she entered the gym to see him sitting down trying to meditate. "Hey Zoro, whatcha doin'?"

"Go away Luffy, I'm meditating," he said with his eyes still closed, the tone of his voice hinted annoyance.

"No, I don't think I will," she said playfully as she crossed her arms.

"Fine then, just don't make a sound!" he warned.

"Like that?" asked Luffy seeing a vein appear of her First Mate's forehead, but not knowing why.

She could hear Zoro grumbling, but it soon stopped. Luffy still stood right in front of him though obviously ruining his concentration.

"Why do you meditate?" she asked.

"Luffy!" groaned Zoro opening his eyes and looking at her. "I do it to clear my mind. Like when you punched me for NO reason!"

"But I did punch you for a reason," protested Luffy with a whine.

"Really?" asked Zoro crossing his arms. "Enlighten me! _Captain_!"

"I liked that outfit and you ruined it," said Luffy pointing at him. "I didn't want to ruin it either, but you made me!"

"I didn't MAKE you!" protested Zoro. "You wanted it just as much as I did! I just showed you is all."

"Sure," said Luffy crossing her arms.

"Just go away!" groaned Zoro. "I'm still upset with you!"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"JUST GET OUT!!" growled Zoro pointing to the door wanting to be left alone for a little while.

Luffy shrugged as she trotted over to the door. She turned and looked sadly at Zoro sitting there, all alone—still mad at her.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" she asked playing with her fingers really not liking him mad at her like this.

"Just go away for now Luffy," he said with a sigh.

"That's it?" asked Luffy holding her arms out. "No kisses or hugs?"

"Nope," said Zoro with a shake.

"But you usually like those," said Luffy with a smile.

"Not now," said Zoro shaking his head again.

Luffy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before she came and stood right in front of him. She leaned down a bit as she placed her fists on her hips saying—

"That's EXACTLY what I said, but NOOOO, you wanted to. I'm still a bit soar about that and you know what?!"

It was then Luffy plopped down right on top of Zoro's lap. He jumped a little as he opened his eyes seeing her on top of him.

"Luffy I thought I told you to—?!!" he started really getting annoyed of her now.

"I'm gonna make YOU want IT just like you made ME want IT!" she pointed before she grasped both sides of his face and smashed his face into hers.

She could hear Zoro protesting, but she wasn't letting go of his lips. She could also feel his hands on her sides trying to push her off. She only sighed inwardly knowing it was no use pushing against rubber. Yep, she knew he hated to be interrupted when he was meditating, but he asked for this earlier today.

_I'm not going to let him one-up me!_ She thought to herself as she wrapped her legs around her waist and tried to push her tongue passed his lips that seemed to be sealed.

Luffy groaned at this and so pushed up with her legs and let herself come down hard on his lap. Zoro let out a groan, but it gave her perfect access to his mouth. Luffy could still feel a little resistance from him and so plopped down into his lap again, but a little gentler this time making sure to grind right into his manhood. She knew it wouldn't be too long until his body started to respond to hers.

She knew it was mostly Zoro coming onto her whenever they'd start to get into sex. After all he was the one who said he had four months of kept up tension right? So he should be the one in the relationship that says 'yes' all the time instead of . . .

"Luffy stop it," he was able to whisper out as she let go of his lips and began to kiss his face.

Luffy looked and saw that look in his eyes. All annoyance was gone; all past grudges dispersed because that look in his eyes was that of longing.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be doing this to you," he said with a slow blink to her.

_Bingo!_ Luffy thought as she smiled seeing Zoro in this kind of state.

"Well it serves you right," said Luffy beginning to nip on his thick neck and down to his shoulders. "You've done enough to me, now I want to do you for a change."

Zoro snickered at that comment. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately, but he just couldn't stay mad at her. He couldn't do anything against her foreplay when his body was all for it.

Luffy grinned seeing his body comply as he leaned his head back for her to get more access to it. Luffy did just that as she nipped, licked, and sucked her way down to his broad and bare chest. Her tongue ran down his scar and soon ran across a nipple where she caught it between her teeth and began to play with it.

Luffy heard Zoro gasp as she did this and smiled knowing she was doing something right. She felt one of his hands go into her hair as she continued to lick along his chest until she got down to his pants. She let her hands slowly undo his belt and pull out his manhood.

She glanced a look up at Zoro wondering if he was giving any warning glares, but when she looked at him he only looked at her with eyes of longing and approval so she bent down and began to lick the member until it was able to stand up by itself.

Luffy kissed the shaft up until she reached the head where she gave it a good lick, tasting precum that had escaped a little earlier. She felt Zoro flinch seeing how he hadn't had attention to his member like this since the island. Luffy began to rub his thighs until he relaxed and soon she was able to take him into her whole mouth.

"Ah!" he hissed as both his hands flew to Luffy's head trying to grab a hold of something.

Luffy didn't feel him trying to pull her off so everything must have been okay. She inwardly sighed as she began to lick and graze her teeth along the member making her partner make the most satisfying noises to her ears. She felt him begin to buck and so she knew she had to suck hardly. At this moment she just wanted to taste him—if he'd let her.

"No, Luffy," he groaned out pulling on her hair slightly for her to get the picture he didn't want to cum into her mouth.

Luffy moaned out a groan as she wrapped her arms around his waist refusing to let go until she tasted him. She could tell Zoro was getting frustrated with this as he began to pull a bit harder on her head.

"Luffy I s-said NO!" he groaned out.

"Please!" Luffy managed to get out. "Just this once—let me taste you!"

Zoro groaned out and Luffy could feel his hands in her hair scrunching into fists. She at least had to ask. She admitted to herself she wouldn't do it if he said no, but god did she want to.

For the longest time it felt like Zoro wasn't going to answer, but Luffy got her answer as she heard him groan and then the fists in her hair turned into hands again that pushed her head more onto him wanting her to go onto him as far as she could. Luffy smiled at this as she began to suck harder and eventually hum that got her favorite reaction out of her lover, as he tossed his head back and cried out—

"Oh god Luffy don't stop!!"

She could hear him panting and she could tell he was close. She continued to suck, lick, and hum until Zoro let out a wail of a moan and released inside her mouth. It was a little different at first, but Luffy soon managed to swallow it all. Once that was over she licked it clean and let the limp member fall from her mouth.

She looked up to see Zoro still panting and trying to regain control. In a way she felt a little sad because she knew Zoro always liked to release inside her and him letting her do just this one thing for her made her feel almost terrible.

_Crap, now how am I going to make that up to him?_ She thought to herself knowing he was probably thoroughly exhausted as it is.

Luffy just smiled though as she came and sat back on his lap. She looked at his hazy eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She licked her lips after that and whispered to him—

"You tasted so good Zoro . . . do you . . . want a taste?"

She tried to sound as sexy as possible and she thinks it might have worked. She saw his eyes slightly widen and his mouth open to gasp some sort of a moan. Luffy leaned down and stuck her tongue inside his mouth and swirled it around before pulling back and talking in front of his lips saying—

"How does that—taste?"

That was it. Luffy felt him harden again and at this she inwardly grinned. She was really good at playing this sexy maiden thing. She had to hand it to herself for watching Nami do it all the time.

Zoro let out another moan and closed his eyes. Luffy had begun to grind into him so sensually she could practically see Zoro melting before her. She inwardly danced at her victory with this one.

_Ha, ha! Take that Zoro! Who's sexy now?!_ She chuckled inwardly.

Luffy then realized she still had her clothes on, least of all her shorts. She thought to herself and wondered how she was going to keep Zoro in this mood and undress at the same time. She bit her lip thinking of this and only thought she'd have to do it pretty quickly then.

Luffy leaned in and began to suck and lick on Zoro's neck again, slowly so he wouldn't notice the grinding had stopped. She heard him moan again and lean his head back. She smiled knowing she was doing something right.

As she did this she made quick work of her clothing. She had tossed her jeans somewhere along with her panties and successfully unbuttoned all of her vest buttons to reveal a nice looking lace bra complete with pair of breasts. It wasn't long before she was on his lap again just grinding into him.

"Uh," she moaned out trying to make herself sound sexy again.

She leaned over him and laid her lips on his before she said—

"I want to taste you again."

She then kissed him long and slow letting his tongue dart out slightly wanting the interaction between hers and his again. Luffy smiled as she placed an index finger on his lips and said—

"Do you want to cum again Zoro? Huh, Do you?"

At that she leaned down and licked his ear making him shiver and, if possible, get even harder. Luffy leaned down to kiss him under his jaw about two times before she came back to his lips and looked into his glazed over eyes filled with lust and want.

"Then cum," she whispered to him pressing her lips against his as she spoke so seductively. "Cum in me."

At that Luffy lowered herself on him making sure she moaned nice and loud for him. She saw him close his eyes at the sensation and smiled. She moaned again on purpose for her, she wanted to look and sound as seductively as possible to get him to enjoy himself.

Once he was fully embedded in her Luffy kissed him on the neck again. She tightened her embrace she had around his shoulders and just waited. She waited to make it more interesting.

"Do you want to move?" she asked knowing that he insanely did at this point. "Answer me Zoro," she whispered again this time giving the slightest of thrusts.

"Yes!" he gasped out feeling her move only slightly, but giving him so much pleasure.

"Then move!" she said with a smile as she kissed him full and began to move.

Luffy kept her smile through the whole process. She's never seen Zoro this lost in sex since probably the island. Though she was out of her mind then and wanted things hard and fast, this time she took it slow and sensual. It felt good actually controlling the pace for once.

Luffy moaned out feeling him move deep inside her. It just never got old for her. She loved the slick feeling of his thick manhood sliding in and out of her filling her each time it entered again hitting something inside her that just sent her crazy.

"Ah!" moaned Luffy feeling her end coming after so long of lovemaking.

She opened her eyes and looked to see Zoro was just as close. She moaned again feeling him thrust into her and hit that sweet spot. She leaned in closer and then whispered—

"It's time—make me full."

At that she saw Zoro open his eyes and gasp out a moan. She received one final deep thrust until they climaxed and Zoro released once again, filling her. Luffy let out a moan as she fell against him, her hot sweaty body meeting his happily.

As they leaned on each other they both tried to gain control of their breathing once again. It might have to take a while, but the two were getting there—even Zoro was getting back to his senses as his limp grip around her tightened. She felt his head move to the side of her head as he said to her—

"Da-- that was hot!"

She then felt him kiss the spot under her ear. She moaned into him and nuzzled closer. Even though he was still inside her both seemed to be calming down to some extent.

"Heh, now we're even," said Luffy tiredly feeling like her very being just go drained and she was ready to hit the sac.

Just as Luffy was about ready to wander off into the land of dreams they heard Usopp call out an island's been spotted. Luffy forced herself to move and peek outside the window seeing there indeed was an island in view.

"Hey Zoro?" she moaned out like she had just woken up. "Wasn't that your job?"

"I was a little—ah, occupied," said Zoro sliding out of her and fixing his pants.

Luffy just chuckled as she tiredly looked to find her clothes. Zoro noticed how tired she was and so came up to her asking—

"Want me to help you get dressed Luffy?"

"Huh?" she said looking up at him with tired eyes. "Oh, sure—I'm just really tired right now."

"Heh, heh, I bet you are," said Zoro with a chuckle as he leaned down and helped Luffy look normal.

Once they were done Zoro had to shake her a bit so she could look more awake as they headed down to the deck to see everyone staring at the island.

"Geez where were you guys?!" said Nami placing her hands on her hips. "And YOU Zoro were supposed to be one watch!"

"I was occupied," protested Zoro crossing his arms trying to defend himself against the money witch.

"What by sleep?!" spat Nami. "Hhh, whatever just to let you guys know this island we heard Ivankov might be on."

"REALLY?!!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh," said Nami with a nod. "Robin here asked around on the last island we on."

"It's just a rumor," said Robin crossing her arms. "But he just might be here."

"Well that'd be super!" said Franky with a smile.

"Yeah!" cheered Usopp. "It'll be GREAT to get the guy Luffy back!"

"I know!" danced Chopper around with Brooke.

Luffy just giggled with anticipation until her gaze met Zoro who didn't look too thrilled like everyone else. She noticed this and her grin instantly vanished. Zoro looked away and back to the island.

Luffy sighed to herself wondering if this would actually be a good thing. She wondered what would happen to her and Zoro if this happened. They had only been seeing each other for a month now, but still—they were close and she liked it like that. Luffy knew Zoro did as well.

She looked back towards the island seeing it was fairly large and wondered if Iva did in fact reside on this island now. She wondered if she wanted to change back into a boy after all she's been through. She wondered if it was really what she wanted.

A while back it was all she ever thought about—turning back into a boy and getting her normal life back, but now . . . she wondered about things. She wondered what would happen to the crew after having their Captain be a girl for almost a year—or even Zoro—her secret lover. She wondered what life would be like for him.

She knew that—for the both of them—life would never be the same. But still she wondered . . . would that be a good thing or bad thing? She wasn't so sure if her close bonds she had to him would become loose—if she wanted to lose that feeling of inseparableness.

**Hot Shot's girl: Dun, dun, dun, is Ivankov there? If he is what will happen? But more importantly . . . the question is _do_ you guys want him to be there? ;D**


	13. Confused

"Hm, Luffy you comin'?" asked Usopp as he turned to see her still leaning off the railing of Sunny seemingly not wanting to go on the island.

All turned to see their Captain still residing on Sunny. Most of the crew had confused looks as to why she was acting this way. All for Zoro, Nami, and Robin who knew she had grown attached to her feminine side.

"Oh . . . yeah," said Luffy leaning her hat down a little over her eyes so no one could see them as she hopped off the boat and down on the docks.

"What's the matter Luffy?" asked Usopp as he walked next to his dear friend. "You've been acting strange ever since Robin said Ivankov might be on this island. What's the matter? Don't you want to turn back into a boy?"

Luffy only looked forward at the town they were heading for. She shrugged and said quietly—

"Sure."

"That's what I'm talking about!" cheered Usopp slapping her on the back with a large grin. "I can't wait either!"

Nami looked at Robin who noticed the attitude as well. The look in her eyes was that of concern and Robin only nodded knowing what she was thinking.

"Robin what if he—?" started the young tangerine.

"He'll have to make that decision for himself, miss Navigator," said Robin continuing her way.

Nami only turned again to see her Captain. As Usopp spoke to her and told her of all the things they could do again when she was a male Nami could tell by the look on Luffy's face that she wasn't too thrilled by this. Nami's eyes then came to their swordsman who was up front next to Franky—he didn't seem too fond of this idea either and Nami wondered what exactly would happen if, or when, they did find Ivankov.

"Well, here's the town," said Sanji as all stopped in front of the average town. "I guess we better start asking around."

"Yep!" said Chopper with a small jump. "The quicker we do, the quicker Luffy will be a boy again!"

"And everything will be back to normal," said Sanji taking a drag happy that all this mess was going to be cleared up upon the turning of Luffy back into a boy.

"Yeah, who knows what could have happened if Luffy stayed a girl any longer than he had to," said Franky with a chuckle as he went off with Brooke to ask around.

"Me and Robin are going to ask around," said Nami as the two girls walked off.

"Well, then I guess Chopper's coming with me," said Sanji with another drag as the two walked off.

"Right," said Chopper with a firm nod as he followed the blonde cook.

"Well then that leaves Luffy and Zoro with me," said Usopp counting down with his fingers. "Yes! At least if we run into any trouble I'll be nicely protected!"

"I'm gonna go get some drink," said Zoro as he walked off to the nearest bar.

"W-What? Aren't you going to help us search Zoro?" asked Usopp turning to see the greenhead walk off.

"You two can do it just fine," was all he said as he trotted off into the nearest bar.

Usopp only scratched his head wondering what had gotten into the swordsman. He thought he of all people would want Luffy changed back seeing how he seemed uneasy about her being a 'she' some months ago.

"Hm, what do you suppose is wrong with him?" asked Usopp rubbing his chin.

"Couldn't say," came Luffy's response as she trotted off.

"Hey, wait for me Luffy!" called Usopp as strode off after his Captain.

And so all the gang asked around town. Much getting hardly any answers seeing how the whole town seemed to not even like the looks of them. The town seemed very untrustworthy and seemed like they didn't like any outsiders—them being ones.

Usopp and Luffy had asked around even getting nothing, but soon Luffy had had enough of the people giving her no answers. So soon, with much threatening, they were able to get some answers out of some locals.

"What, are you friends of Ivankov?!" asked a man as he sat down at a table outside a restaurant.

"Maybe we are!" said Luffy keeping a tight hold of the man by his collar. "You'd better tell us some answers 'cause I am NOT in the mood to be lied to!!"

"Sheesh Luffy, what's gotten into you?" asked Usopp seeing this different side of his Captain, looking at her as if she was a completely different person.

"Shut up Usopp!" commanded Luffy still keeping her demanding eyes on the man she held onto tightly before her.

"Heh, heh, you gonna let a woman boss you around boy?" the man asked looking at the teen with a chuckle.

"You shut up too unless you're planning on telling me what you know!" said Luffy giving the man a rough shake.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," the man said holding his arms up and then turning back to his buddies who only nodded. "Well if you must know, Ivankov was on this island not too long ago. In fact, that fag may still be here."

"Where is he?!" asked Luffy giving another rough shake.

"Who knows," the man said with a smirk. "He could be gone, could still be here. Haven't heard from him."

"Don't give me this 'could'!" shouted Luffy feeling her blood boil just so frustrated at everything at the moment.

"Fine, fine," the man said. "Last I heard he was on the other side of the island in some secret base of his."

"You'd better not be lying!" threatened Luffy as she held up her fist looking strangely scary to these men for being a girl.

"Why would I lie to a girl?" asked the man with a smirk.

Luffy only sneered at this arrogant man and shoved him off his chair and to the ground. She turned and looked at all them one more time before saying—

"Come on Usopp."

"Right," said Usopp as they turned and left trotting off into the forest of the island to hopefully get to the other side.

"Bit--!" muttered the man as he got back up and wiped his clothes of the dirt he had on it.

It was getting well past noon and Nami noticed this. She knew it was time for the groups to all meet up at the town square so she and Robin headed there, but before they got there Nami stopped and noticed something off.

"What is it Nami?" asked Robin seeing the young girl stop and stare at something through a window.

"Is that—Zoro?" asked Nami pointing inside the bar seeing him sitting down just having a beer.

"Hm, looks like it," said Robin coming up to the window to see him quietly sitting at the bar and slowly sipping his drink.

"Isn't he supposed to be searching with Usopp and Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Apparently he had other things on his mind," said Robin understanding.

"Oh, I see," said Nami with a sigh. "Poor guy—this'll probably affect him the most."

"It probably would," said Robin walking off having Nami follow her. "But he'll have to deal with this himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Nami with a sigh as she glanced back behind her to the bar they had passed.

Once the two girls came to the square they met everyone there and asked if they had found anything.

"Nope," said Franky shaking his head. "Sorry sis."

"We didn't find a da-- thing either," said Sanji stomping out his cigarette.

"Okay, what about Usopp's group?" asked Nami looking around for the long nose and their Captain.

All looked around for them, but didn't find them anywhere.

"You did tell them to meet here right?" asked Sanji.

"Of course I did!" said Nami still looking around. "I know where Zoro is, but Usopp and Luffy aren't anywhere to be found."

"You mean that mosshead left them?!" asked Sanji with a growl.

"Sanji, now's not the time," said Nami with a groan feeling frustration creep up on her. "Hhh, man we have to find them before something stupid happens!"

"You think they actually found out something?" asked Chopper. "Maybe they know where Ivankov is and are heading to him now."

"Could be," said Nami biting the knuckle on her index finger. "But knowing those two they're gonna end up getting into more trouble."

"Define trouble," said Sanji.

"Well," said Nami with a slugging of her shoulders. "Usopp might come back a woman as well if we don't find them."

"Ew, don't want that," said Franky with a hiss. "We better be off to go find them."

"I agree," said Nami. "'Kay guys if you don't find them then go back to the ship. We'll see what happens there."

"Right!" they all said as they split up and searched all over the town for them.

* * *

After his fifth drink that evening Zoro placed his mug down and stared at it wondering if it was such a good idea to get a sixth. He knew he could keep his alcohol pretty well, but wanted nothing more than to drink this day away. He wondered if anyone had found anything on Ivankov—and if they had—did Luffy already change back.

Zoro leaned against the bar knowing he was in no mood to see Luffy as a boy again. He had gotten so used to seeing her as a 'her' he just didn't want to see her true self just yet. He had enjoyed her being a she for quite some time now and wished to have at least a little more time with her as such, but if he couldn't—then there was nothing he could do about that.

Just as Zoro ordered another round he heard some loud men walk in just laughing. He could tell it was a group of fairly large men as they all chuckled and gloated about some sort of joke of theirs. They had came to sit at the bar near Zoro as they all ordered rounds themselves.

Zoro tried minding his own business as he took up his sixth drink and began to slowly drain it, but the men were so loud it caught everyone's attention in that bar.

"Yeah, yeah, you should have seen this chick and everything!" the man, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, gloated. "She actually tried threatening me. Can you believe that! A girl!"

"And what did you tell her?" asked the bartender as he leaned on his elbows and looked at the group who only snickered.

"Well," the man said leaning closer. "She and this long-nosed friend of hers were asking for Ivankov—"

That's it. That was all it took to get Zoro's attention. His green eyes turned to the man as he placed his mug down and listened closely wondering just what these goons had told Luffy and Usopp knowing as a matter of fact they were talking about those two.

"I told her he had a secret hideout on the other side of the island," said the man with a chuckle.

"And she believed you?" asked the bartender as he played with his silver mustache.

"Well apparently," said the man leaning back a bit. "They did head off in the direction I pointed them to."

"So you didn't tell them Ivankov left some weeks ago?" asked the bartender.

"Of course not!" scoffed the man. "Any friend of that fag deserves what he, or she, gets."

"Yeah, boss sent them pretty much to a beating," another man chuckled. "Where they're going is where those freakin' locals are—you know, the cannibals. Ha, ha! They'll eat anyone who comes in on their territory!"

That was all it took for Zoro's anger to be set loose. He quickly jumped up on the bar and withdrew a single sword. His actions had caused quite a commotion in the bar and had everyone backing up startled.

Zoro held his sword up to the gloating man's throat and stared his infamous death glare at him making sure he knew he meant business.

"H-Hey, take it easy man," the guy gulped not wanting to get beheaded today.

"Where did you send them?!" demanded Zoro as he narrowed his dark eyes at the man.

"W-Who?" asked the man sweating up a storm.

Zoro didn't say anything knowing he didn't need to. All he did to get his message through was apply the pressure of his blade on the skin of the man's neck.

"Okay, okay!" the man whined. "I sent them east. That way! What are you a friend of theirs?"

Zoro then made sure this man never did anything like this again. He planted his boot right into the man's face knocking him clear across the room. Zoro then darted out of the room and raced off hoping for once in his life he didn't get lost.

* * *

"Hey Luffy it's getting dark," said Usopp looking around the creepy forest and shivering. "M-Maybe we should head back like Nami said."

"She said 'if' we don't find anything on Ivankov," said Luffy pushing past some ferns. "We did and so we're going to find him. You want me turned back into a guy or what?!"

"Uh yeah, b-but—" started Usopp.

"Then just be quiet!" snapped Luffy acting oddly strange. "Don't complain!"

"Luffy," said Usopp seeing her different moods. "Are you okay?"

It was then, before anything else could be said, they were surrounded by torches. Usopp nearly jumped out of his skin and grabbed onto Luffy trembling. Luffy only stood tall and undaunted.

"Ivankov! Are you here?!" demanded Luffy clenching her fists.

There was no response as the people showed themselves. They all held pointed weapons up to the two and chanted some kind of strange language.

"L-Luffy, I think we were tricked," said Usopp trembling behind her. "They look like—they look like . . . cannibals!"

"Is that so?" asked Luffy cracking her knuckles hating to be lied to and forced to fight people she was in no mood to fight.

"I think they want to eat us!" gulped Usopp looking at them all.

"Heh, I'd like to see them try!" said Luffy as she suddenly punched one clear across the face making him land against a tree.

"Waaahhhh! Luffy you got one!" exclaimed Usopp with wide eyes.

"Shoot them Usopp!" shouted Luffy as she ran off and straight into the stronghold of them tossing quite a few away.

"Uh, oh! Right!" said Usopp taking out his slingshot and shooting three at once before running behind a tree to finish off the rest.

Before Usopp knew it though they had found his hiding spot and chased him back the way he came. Usopp screamed the whole way as they chased him throwing spears and daggers at him. He barely managed to dodge one and just when he tripped over and uprooted root he thought he was a goner.

"AAAAAHHHH!" cried Usopp with wide eyes as the warriors came down upon him and readied to spear him.

Usopp braced for the piercing. He closed his eyes shut and wished to will it all away. As he thought this though he found he wasn't stabbed. He opened his eyes in time to see Sanji come out of nowhere and kick them all into unconsciousness.

"Ha, ha! Sanji!" cheered Usopp with a wide grin.

"Usopp where's Luffy?!" asked Sanji grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"Uuuuhhh, that way," said Usopp pointing in the direction he was chased. "I think he may still be fighting them off."

"Go back to the ship Usopp!" said Sanji as he darted off to find his dear woman Captain.

"Right!" said Usopp running off and doing as Sanji said.

_They'd better not lain a finger on her!_ Sanji threatened as he picked up pace in order to try and save her.

* * *

"Gah!" groaned Luffy as a clawed warrior managed to slice her across the side.

She darted back and touched her wound. She flinched slightly seeing the blood on her fingers. It wasn't too bad, but it did sting. She just hoped it wasn't poisonous or anything.

She saw the warriors closing in and knew they knew they had her cornered. Luffy backed up against a tree and managed to dodge a spear to the gut. She wondered just how many people there were of these cannibals as Usopp called them.

Luffy was getting tired of fighting all these people and knew she wouldn't last long if she didn't get out of there now. Even though she hated to retreat from a fight she knew she had to get out of there if she didn't want to be—eaten.

"Later guys," she said as she turned and darted off.

She couldn't get far as a rope and weights were tossed and swung around her ankles. Luffy fell to the ground with a 'ugh!' and turned to see what caused her downfall.

"Da-- it!" she cursed trying to free herself, but seeing the others close in quick.

_Crap!_ She thought to herself seeing their sharp spearheads glinting off of the torchlights. _I'm gonna be skewered! Just like Sanji's shishcabobs!_

Luffy managed to punch a few away with her gum gum pistol, but she saw more coming from the side quickly and knew she couldn't get rid of them all at once. Luffy closed her eyes knowing what was to come next, but opened them just in time to see someone dart from behind her, jump over her, and take out the oncoming warriors.

"Zoro!" she exclaimed with a wide and relieved grin.

As Zoro landed back on the ground after taking out most of them he turned to her and said—

"Who said you can go off on your own?! You could have been killed!"

"Hee, hee, but I wasn't thanks to Zoro!" she said with that dumb childish grin of hers.

Zoro just rolled his eyes as he knelt down and untied her ankles.

"You're such a pain in the a--, you know that?" said Zoro pulling off the rope.

"Only for you," she said with another giggle, before her smile faded upon seeing yet more warriors sneak up and toss spears at them unbeknownst. "Zoro look out!!"

Zoro glanced back and saw it coming. He knew he had no time to dodge and so shielded her with his body praying anything thrown at them didn't touch her.

"Gah!" groaned Zoro feeling the spear fly right through his side and a dagger hit him in the shoulder.

"Zoro!!" cried Luffy seeing he was hit.

Zoro turned and quickly took his two swords and took out the rest making sure they thought twice before returning. After he finished off the warriors he fell to his knees in pain. Luffy came to his side and helped him take out the weapons.

"They're not poisonous or anything are they?" asked Zoro with a grunt as Luffy took out the spear.

"No, I don't think so," said Luffy looking at him with concern. "Zoro—why didn't you dodge?"

"And risk them hitting you? I don't think so," he said with a strained smile as he looked at her.

Just then they heard a twig snap. Both groaned knowing the locals just didn't know when to give up, but before anything could be thrown at them they heard a body fall to the ground. Both looked to see it was a warrior wearing a large bump on his head.

"My, my, you two need to learn to take better care of yourselves," came Sanji walking up casually to them. "And you mosshead need to learn how to protect a lady!"

"Just shut up!" groaned Zoro knowing he'd need to stop the bleeding.

"Luffy, you hurt?" asked Sanji taking her hand and spinning her around slightly to scan her.

"Just got scratched," said Luffy touching her side.

"More like sliced," grumbled Sanji examining the wound. "What do you have to say for this crappy swordsman?!"

"I was—a little late," Zoro groaned loving how Sanji was so concerned for the woman when the man was clearly more wounded.

"That's no excuse!" muttered Sanji looking at him. "You deserve what you got!"

"Whatever," moaned Zoro leaning against a tree feeling strangely tired.

"Well," said Sanji taking a drag. "Better get you two to Chopper. Luffy, would you mind if I held you?"

"Uh, doesn't Zoro need to be held more than me?" asked Luffy looking around the cook to see Zoro falling unconscious.

"Don't be silly," said Sanji waving his hand as he took her up bridal style. "A lady in your condition should never strain herself."

"W-Well okay," said Luffy as the cook picked her up. "But how's Zoro going to get back to the ship to be treated?"

"Hey, swordsman!" shouted Sanji behind him. "Get you're a-- up!!"

* * *

"Oh my god Luffy!!" gasped Nami as she ran up to Sanji who had now boarded with Captain in his arms.

"I'm fine," said Luffy waving her hand.

"Oh my god look at your side!" gasped Nami seeing the slashes.

"Tis okay," said Luffy. "But—what about Zoro?"

"Hhh, Franky you mind getting him?" asked Sanji pointing back behind him. "The idiot passed out before we even got to the docks."

"Sure thing," said Franky jumping off the ship and trotting off to fetch the swordsman.

And so Luffy was brought to the infirmary and examined. Chopper noticed she was completely fine but for the slashes.

"Well, luckily there was no poison involved," said Chopper with a smile. "As long as you don't stretch too much your wound should heal perfectly fine."

"'Kay," said Luffy with a smile and nod. "But what about Zoro?"

"Oh he's fine," said Chopper. "Though he did lose quite a bit of blood due to the fact he was walking around with those wounds. Whose idea was it to let him walk all the way back here in the first place?"

"Uh—hem," Sanji made as he cleared his throat and took a drag while he leaned against the wall next to Luffy.

"He did," said Luffy truthfully as she pointed back to him.

"Sanji!" said Chopper not believing he'd make an injured man walk that far—or maybe he did believe it.

"What?!" squeaked Sanji. "I just couldn't let a lady walk around with a wound like Luffy had!"

"It wasn't as bad as Zoro's," said Chopper plainly. "If Luffy would have walked he would have been fine."

"Tch," scoffed Sanji crossed his arms.

That night they set sail. Sanji cooked dinner and all, but Luffy refused to eat it saying she wanted to see if Zoro was doing okay. So she trotted off to the crow's nest where he was most likely taking his recovery nap.

"Luffy just leave him alone," said Sanji. "Come and eat dinner. I made it especially for you so you can get nutrients and heal properly."

"Well," said Luffy admitting she was hungry, but she was more hungry to see Zoro than to eat so it was a bit difficult for her. "Then how 'bout I just take mine and Zoro's meal to him!"

At that she took the plates and darted off. All just watched her leave still wondering what was so up about her. Franky just rubbed his chins as he said—

"I don't get why he's in such a mood. We didn't even find Ivankov on that island. You'd think he'd be heartbroken."

"Yeah, I know," said Usopp taking a bite of his food. "Something's been up for a couple months with him. Like he's not telling us something."

"Want to find out Usopp?" asked Franky wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah!!" exclaimed Usopp with a large grin.

"Will you two KNOCK IT OFF!!" growled Nami hitting the two over the back of the head. "Just leave Luffy alone!!"

"Ow Nami," groaned the two.

"Serves you right for sticking your noses into other people's business," said Nami with a nod. "Now finish your meals!"

"Ooohh! Miss Nami's so hot when she's bossing people around!" exclaimed Sanji as he danced around the table with a heart in his eye.

* * *

"Haa, ah," moaned Luffy as she brought her head back down and kissed her lover's sweat layered neck.

"Uh, Luffy," groaned Zoro leaning his head to the side to give her all the access she desired to his thick neck.

"You, uh, you never told me—why you didn't come with Usopp, and me ah," said Luffy as she let her head fall back again as she closed her eyes to just feel.

At that there was no response on Zoro's part. Luffy noticed this and so opened her eyes and looked back down at him wondering if he was even going to answer her.

"Zoro?" asked Luffy again as she inhaled and exhaled deeply from their movements.

"I didn't want to lose you," came Zoro's response as he held onto Luffy close and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Luffy opened her mouth slightly to breathe better as Zoro continued to thrust into her no matter the conversation. Her hands went to his hair as she felt what he felt—sadness. She looked down at him and then pulled his head back so that she could look at his face.

"But you won't lose me . . . Zoro," she said with a small smile as she looked into his eyes.

"But I, nuh, will," he said scanning her features. "Once you change back to, haa, normal there won't be anymore . . . us."

At that he picked up his pace feeling that feeling build up. Luffy grasp onto him tighter and closed her eyes for a little while just thinking on this. Once she opened them she felt a tear roll down her face as she said—

"But everyone wants things back to normal . . . do you . . . Zoro?"

"Luffy how can you ask me a question like that?" he asked now burying his face in her breasts.

"I don't know," she said suppressing a moan. "But I just thought . . ."

"That I do to?" asked Zoro with a pant as he looked up at her and into her brown eyes. "Luffy, haa, how can you think such a thing? Uh!"

"I don't know!" said Luffy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugging him close. "I guess it's because, ah! I don't know either!"

"It's okay to be—to be uncertain," said Zoro rubbing the back of her head with his left hand and her shoulder blades with his right.

"I know, I know," said Luffy feeling tears stream down her face. "But I don't know . . . I don't know if I want to be rid of—this!"

"You're not the only one—eh, Luffy," moaned Zoro biting down into her neck suppressing a scream.

"I just . . . I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel about—all this," she said rubbing her lips over his shoulder.

"It—it doesn't matter now Luffy," said Zoro letting go of her neck and grasping the sides of her face and making her look at him. "Right now we still haven't found Ivankov . . . you don't need to think of such things, haa, just yet."

At that Luffy burst out into tears and hugged Zoro close. Zoro held her close and kissed the side of her head. He even halted his movements to let her cry. She was so confused right now and he knew it—she didn't know what she was supposed to do right now and he wanted to let her know that he understood her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Luffy," said Zoro petting her hair.

"I-It's just," cried Luffy holding onto her lover and dear friend close. "Before all this happened everything seemed to be going as planned. We were all together again after so long—and we were even heading to Fishman Island . . . but . . . but then I got changed into a girl and, and, and now we have to chase Ivankov around the Grand Line just to get him to change me back when I'm not sure anymore if I want to change back!! Ah ha!"

"It's okay Luffy," said Zoro holding the girl who was nestled nicely on his lap. "I'm here for you in this—madness."

"Thank-you," whispered Luffy tightening her grip on him before she loosened and leaned back to kiss him tenderly.

That tender kiss turned into something deeper as the two held onto one another and began to complete their intercourse with one another. There were no more words spoken between the two, just touches, and kisses. The two climaxed together and just held onto one another close.

Luffy laid in Zoro's lap for some time just wanting to feel him there for her. Even though she was exhausted and could barely hold onto him she smiled still feeling she was in his strong embrace that never seemed to falter. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and smiled saying—

"Thank-you for being with me Zoro."

"Pleasure is all mine Captain," said Zoro with a smile as he gave her a peck on the head.

Luffy let out a giggle as she leaned up and looked at him saying—

"You know what I think we need?"

"What?" asked Zoro with a smile seeing her drowsy eyes struggle to look at him.

"A vacation," she said with a sigh as she leaned back down to place her hand on his chest.

"A vacation huh," said Zoro looking out into the distance and just rubbing her back. "I think we could use one of those."

* * *

"An island, an island, an island!!" chanted Luffy as she bounced up and down on the railing while the Thousand Sunny closed in on the tropical island.

"Yeah, and it looks like a summer island too," said Nami with a smile. "Haa, well what do you say about it Captain? Want a mini vacation?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!!" cheered Luffy. "It's just what I've been wanting all week!!"

"Good," said Nami with a sigh. "Heaven knows you need one."

Once they landed they all cheered and left the ship to explore the island. Nami and Sanji went to map out the island while she sent Robin, Franky, and Zoro to find some food. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brooke on the other hand stayed near the ship and just enjoyed the beach.

"Wow!" gasped Luffy with a large grin. "I LOVE this island!"

"You love every island," said Usopp as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Who cares!" cheered Luffy pumping her fists into the air. "Who wants to go swimming?!!"

"I do! I do!" chanted Chopper raising his littler arm.

"You two can't swim!" Usopp pointed out again and again.

"Oh," said Luffy thinking of something other to chant. "Who wants to blow up my floaty?!!"

* * *

"Say," said Nami as she looked out of her scoping instrument. "Isn't that another pirate ship?"

Sanji turned and sure enough there was a skull and cross bones on the sail. He hadn't expected to see more pirates around here and wondered if they'd just pass by.

"Hm, seems so," he said placing his hands in his pockets. "Hopefully they just pass by. I'm not really in the mood to fight them."

* * *

"Uuuuhhh, I'm tired of blowing it up," moaned Luffy slumping over finally giving up on a whale floaty that strangely looked like Laboon.

"I'll blow it up for you Luffy," said Brooke raising his arm. "Even though I don't have any breath yohoho!!"

"Sure," said Luffy with a grin as she handed it over to him.

"AAHHH!!" cried Chopper running behind Usopp and 'trying' to hide.

"Nah, what is it Chopper?" asked Luffy cocking her head at him.

"P-P-PIRATES!!" he cried.

"Huh, where?" asked Luffy looking around and then noticed the slightly larger ship come up behind Thousand Sunny. "Oh."

All four watched as the pirates got off their ship and came to look at the Thousand Sunny seemingly ignoring them. The four watched as the pirates looked at and admired the ship.

"This is a nice ship," said the Captain of the pirates.

"I know right," came Luffy just giggling away.

"Huh, and who might you be?" asked the man raising a brow to the—fairly attractive woman who, for some reason, was wearing men's clothing.

"I'm the Captain of Sunny," she said with a smile.

"Captain?!" the man gasped backing away slightly. "You don't look it."

"Yeah," said Luffy with a sigh as she slumped over. "I get that a lot."

"Well then I hope you don't mind us taking this fine ship," the Captain smirked.

"Of course I do!" bellowed Luffy. "It's our ship!"

"Who's taking 'who's' ship?" came Franky as he, Robin, and Zoro returned with meats and fruits in hand.

"Oh Franky," said Luffy with a grin as she turned to her shipwright. "This guy right here wants to take Sunny."

"Oh I don't think so!" said Franky as he immediately brought out his missiles and fired at the pirates not wasting any time in starting a fight for the ship.

As the two pirate groups fought it wasn't long until the fight was over and the other pirates had retreated to the other side of the island seeing how Franky easily destroyed their ship in revenge for even thinking about taking Sunny. Nami and Sanji had even returned to see some things out of place.

"Huh, what happened here?" asked Nami seeing the other wrecked ship.

"Got into a scuffle with some other pirates yohoho!" said Brooke with a loud laugh.

"Oh did you," said Nami with a sigh wishing this to just be a normal vacation.

"Franky started it!" pointed Usopp knowing if Nami was going to take out her anger it'd better be on the right person.

"They threatened to take Sunny!" protested Franky.

"But _could_ they?" asked Nami placing her fists on her hips.

"Like he-- they could!" said Franky.

"Uuuhhh, then there was absolutely no reason to even fight them if they were that weak," moaned Nami rolling her eyes. "Oh . . . by the way . . . where are they?"

"Luffy chased them to the other side of the island," said Zoro fixing his swords. "And is probably 'still' chasing them."

"Uh! Go bring him back will you!" Nami groaned again as she rolled her eyes—again.

"Fine, fine," said Zoro with a sigh as he stood up and began to walk away.

"And hurry up will you!" shouted Nami. "I want him back to the ship in time for lunch!!"

"Hhh, whatever," said Zoro with a sigh as he carried on.

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Luffy laughed as she chased the fleeing Pirates to the other side of the island.

Once they reached the other side of the island they all stopped seeing nothing but open water. The beach had them trapped. They all turned to see Luffy still coming.

They tried to hold their ground against her, but she just gum gum bazookaed them all out into the ocean. Luffy only pumped her fists into the air glad she was at least strong enough to defeat the likes of them. She couldn't help but laugh and then notice she was at the other side of the island.

"Where am I?" she asked turning around. "Hhh, great, I'm lost again."

She then noticed a nice cut on her arm that the pirates had managed to get on her. She looked down to see another similar slice on her thigh. She groaned seeing her shorts now ruined.

"Great," she groaned taking them off and looking at them. "Now I'm gonna have to get Nami to fix them."

As Luffy turned around to head back she noticed a small spring that wasn't too deep for her to drown in. Luffy grinned thinking it best to wipe the blood off her skin and clothes before bringing it to Nami and having her yell at her to go clean it first. And so Luffy sat in the spring and cleaned herself and shorts before getting back out.

Right after she got out of it though she halted. Her body froze as she felt something snap inside her. She stood there for a few seconds trying to locate the problem, but didn't find anything. It wasn't long before she leaned next to a tree and arched over in pain.

* * *

"Tch, how the he-- am I supposed to know where Luffy is?" said Zoro to himself as he looked around knowing how easily it was for him to get lost. "He's probably just as lost as I am."

Just when Zoro was about to turn right, or left in his senses, he heard something. He stopped for a short moment just listening to it and wondering if it was just some animal. After a while of listening to it though he knew for a fact it was no animal.

"Luffy!" he whispered darting off in the direction he heard her.

Once he found her by a spring though he saw her arched over crying in pain. He came to her and knelt down asking—

"Luffy! Luffy what's wrong?!"

"I—I don't know!" she wheezed in pain. "I . . . I must have been hit by something!! Oh god it hurts! Ahha!!"

"Stay here, I'll go get Chopper!" said Zoro feeling panic creep into him as he turned to go, but was stopped by Luffy grabbing his hand.

"Please don't!" she cried as tears began to fall down her face.

"Why?" asked Zoro kneeling down to her again and clasping her hand with both of his.

"B-Because!" she cried. "If you leave I'll DIE!!"

Zoro felt his very being freeze. What was Luffy talking about? Since when did she admit she was going to die? Never! She never did! No matter what! Well there was that one time, but that was a long time ago and it certainly wasn't because of any pain! Just what happened to her?!!

"I don't want to die alone!!" she cried grabbing her face with her other hand and balling her hand into a fist.

"L-Luffy you can't die!" said Zoro not seeing why she was in the first place. "Luffy what happened to you?!!"

"I don't know!!" she cried as the tears kept falling. "I don't know!"

Luffy then managed to stand up and lean against a palm tree. She hurt so much she began to bang her head against the bark just wanting to feel anything else but this. While she did this she never let go of Zoro's hands that held onto her.

Zoro on the other hand was scared out of his mind. Not only had his Captain/Lover admitted she was dying, but she said she'd end up dying once he went off to try and get her help. He didn't know what to do at the moment and so stayed by her side like she wanted—it was all he could do.

"Zoro!!" she cried looking at him through teary eyes.

Zoro only looked at her with worried and scared eyes. He was so nervous and scared he froze. He didn't know what to do, especially when Luffy looked at him like so—the great Monkey D. Luffy was dying before him and there was nothing he could say or do to at least TRY and help.

"Help me!" she cried.

Zoro felt his heart stop as she asked him that. It was desperate, but there was nothing else she could do and so asked her First Mate to help her. He mentally killed himself over and over wishing she knew there was no way he could if he didn't know what happened to her to cause her to be in this condition.

Before Zoro knew it Luffy nearly doubled over again, but held onto the tree tightly with her other hand and cried out with all her might from the pain she was in. Her scream was so loud it echoed throughout the island and it sent animals scurrying away. Zoro still held on tightly to her though.

Zoro watched in fear as Luffy's body went numb and she collapsed on him who stood next to her. Zoro quickly grasped her and wondered if she was still alive for there was no response coming from her unmoving body. Zoro had no clue as to what just happened to Luffy, but upon hearing another sound that was strange yet familiar to him he forced his numb eyes to move downward because that sound that he heard came from what he saw there on the ground . . .

A crying babe.

**Hot Shot's girl: XD Sorry, sorry, been watching too much 'Blue Lagoon', and 'I didn't know I was pregnant' XP Well you guys kept asking for it and it finally came XD Sorry about the cliffy, but it had to be done. Hope you enjoyed the chp. Until next chp, bye ;D**


	14. Supposed To

Zoro remained frozen where he stood not knowing what to do. All he could do was stare at the babe lying on the ground just crying up a storm. He was too confused and stunned to even think at the moment, but once his senses slowly began to come back he slowly began to respond.

Zoro slowly knelt down to the ground and gently placed Luffy down. All the while he did this he never took his eyes off the babe that cried before him. Once he let go of Luffy he slowly, almost cautiously, inched towards the little thing. Once he was close enough to touch it Zoro noticed something . . . it was still attached to its 'mother'.

Zoro took out a sword and cut the umbilical cord. Once done he picked up the crying thing and nervously held it. His eyes scanned it up and down as it cried and cried. Zoro was just too shocked to even do anything with it and so remained still just looking at it.

Zoro then slowly turned and came to lean against a tree near to where Luffy lay on the ground. As he stayed there his eyes tried searching his mind for answers as to how this had happened. Zoro held the child close and then noticed it still covered in blood and afterbirth.

As he stared at his hand that had the residue all over it he was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard Luffy groan and slowly come back to consciousness. Zoro scooted over to where she lay and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and became aware of the world once again.

"Uuuh, Z-Zoro, what happened?" she groaned looking up at him, but noticing something in his hands . . . that was moving.

Zoro noticed Luffy's eyes widen upon seeing the youngling in his hands. Zoro looked down to see it too and noticed it had stopped crying. He then looked at Luffy and said—

"Luffy?"

"Zoro . . . what is that?" she asked knowing exactly what it was, but not knowing why it was there.

"This . . . this is a baby," said Zoro as he looked back down and noticed his hands shaking as he held it and it looked up at him with dark eyes.

"A . . . b-baby?" said Luffy feeling her mouth become like cotton all of the sudden.

Both remained silent as they stared at the newborn. They were quiet because not much could be said. All they could do was try and think of how exactly this came to be. After a few moments of thinking the two looked at each other and slowly widened their eyes coming to the conclusion.

"Oh—my—god!" both said in unison as they stared at one another before looking back down at the babe that remained strangely quiet.

"W-What are we going to do with—him?" asked Luffy leaning a little forward to make sure she was addressing it right.

"I don't know," said Zoro shaking his head as both continued to keep their eyes on the boy.

"What are _we_ going to do?!" asked Luffy beginning to bite her nails just wondering what the crew would think of all this.

"I said I don't KNOW!!" snapped Zoro not meaning to take out his frustration on her.

Luffy flinched back slightly and Zoro noticed this. He sighed and said—

"Sorry Luffy, but I just . . . things are so messed up right now and I . . ."

"I understand," said Luffy with a nod and knowing smile.

"Look I'm gonna go get Chopper," said Zoro shifting slightly preparing to exchange the babe. "Here, can you take him?"

"Uh, sure," said Luffy taking the babe as Zoro stood up and ran off.

Luffy watched him until he was out of sight. She wondered what would happen once Chopper came here. She wondered what would happen after that. Just how was she supposed to explain this to her crew? Say she and Zoro were secretly banging each other and she happened to get knocked up? No, no, she couldn't let them find out—but then what was to become of _him_?

Luffy looked down at the tender baby in her arms and began to wipe its face off of the ick that covered its whole being. Once she saw the face more clearly she smiled at it. It was actually a cute baby without all the slime on it.

Luffy was still a little nervous in holding him. She hadn't really held babies before nor had any experience with them. Funny how one of the first babies she's ever held would be her own . . . that thought alone was just slightly scary for her.

Luffy was brought out of her thoughts upon hearing Zoro's voice guiding their doctor towards her.

"He's this way Chopper," said Zoro pushing past the vegetation.

"You sure?" asked Chopper looking up at him. "'Cause you tend to get lost very easily and—"

Once Chopper's eyes fell upon Luffy as she leaned against a tree all words were halted. His eyes became as wide as saucers seeing the object in her hands. It was only a matter of time before he exploded.

"AAAHHH HAAAA!!" he screeched as he ran around in panic. "LUFFY HAD A BABY!!! A BABY!!!!!"

"Chopper CUT IT OUT!!" shouted Zoro putting his foot down in Chopper's path to stop his wild flailing; he was much too frustrated at the moment for this.

"Oh, sorry," said Chopper realizing a doctor shouldn't overreact like so no matter what.

Chopper then walked up to Luffy, slowly. He was just as cautious as Zoro was before closing in to examine the child. Chopper leaned over Luffy and sniffed the babe over. Luffy and Zoro just watched him as he soon took out some medical tools and placed it on the youngling.

After a few minutes of examining Chopper took out a glass full of water and a sponge. He placed it on the ground next to Luffy along with a towel that he laid out neatly.

"Luffy can you give me the child please," he said holding out his hoofs.

Luffy was a little hesitant about giving the baby for some reason, but looked at Zoro and upon his nod she handed the child over. Chopper took him and placed him on the towel and soon wet the sponge and began cleaning the filthy thing. Once done he took out another towel and wrapped him up.

"Alright, Zoro you can come and take him now," said Chopper quickly moving to examine Luffy now.

"Why can't I hold him?" asked Luffy feeling a strange attachment to the babe now, even though she had hardly known him.

"Because I need to examine you," said Chopper taking out a few more tools for Luffy's sake.

Zoro nodded in understanding and came and knelt down to take up the babe. He then watched as Chopper checked Luffy up and down. Once he was done cleaning her as well he gave her a towel to wrap around her waste.

"Well?" asked Zoro seeing Chopper put up his instruments. "Is Luffy going to be alright?"

"Yes, he is," said Chopper with a nod. "Though I'm going to need to take more tests back at the ship."

"Right," said Zoro with a nod as he looked down at the babe in his arms and upon noticing something quickly panicked. "Hey! Chopper there's a large bump on his head!!"

"There is?!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes fearing for the young one's health.

"Well," said Chopper looking at the two. "It seems an abrasion like that would only have happened if Luffy gave birth standing up—did you—Luffy?"

"How was I supposed to know I was pregnant?!" bellowed Luffy.

"You gave birth standing up?!!" gasped Chopper with wide eyes and a jaw that touched the ground. "Luffy!! Couldn't you even tell what contraction pains were?!!"

"Chopper, is that necessary to ask?" asked Zoro looking at the shocked doctor. "It's Luffy we're talking about here."

"W-Well I guess you're right," said Chopper. "But the baby should be fine as long as you don't drop him on his head again."

"We won't," said Zoro holding the child close, protectively. "Trust me."

"So," said Chopper rocking back slightly on his heels. "How did this—happen?"

Zoro found himself biting his bottom lip not really in the mood to explain while Luffy was turning beat red. Chopper glanced back and forth at the two and waited for an explanation.

"W-Well," stuttered Luffy strangely. "Me and—me and Zoro have been—seeing each other lately."

"I see," said Chopper. "And you didn't think you'd get pregnant?"

"It's not that," said Luffy rubbing her thighs. "It's just . . . uuuhh how are we going to tell everyone else?!"

Zoro gulped feeling dread creep in on him. Oh he'd never hear the end of it from that crappy cook once he found out. He rolled his eyes and wished this baby would just disappear so no one would know.

"Well most of my equipment is back in the infirmary," said Chopper. "I still need to do a few more tests to make sure they're both okay."

"Yeah but . . . what is everyone gonna say about—_him_?" asked Luffy pointing to the baby in Zoro's arms.

"Since when have you been concerned about what other people think?" asked Chopper raising a brow.

"Since NOW!" said Luffy beat red full of embarrassment.

"Well they're gonna have to know sooner or later," said Chopper with a shrug. "I need to give him a thorough check to make sure everything went well with his birth. Do it for him Luffy."

Luffy only bit her lip as she turned and looked at Zoro who only looked at the babe that soon began to make a fuss. Luffy looked down knowing Chopper was right and so inhaled and exhaled before saying—

"Alright, let's head back."

* * *

"Hey, here they come!" said Brooke seeing the three returning.

"Is Luffy alright?!" asked Nami turning to see for herself.

"He better be," said Sanji taking a drag before stomping out his cigarette. "That stupid mosshead was supposed to find him, but then he comes back and grabs Chopper and leaves. Something isn't right if you ask me."

"Well it looks like Zoro's carrying Luffy," said Usopp staring at them through his goggles. "He looks fine to me though."

"Yeah but _WHY_ is he carrying him?" asked Sanji narrowing his eyes. "I swear if he got hurt I'll—!"

"Luffy!" came Nami's voice as she waved at them. "Zoro, Chopper, are you guys alri—"

She stopped where she was as they came and stood before everyone. All eyes immediately went to the moving bundle in Luffy's arms that managed to get its small head out of its covering and look curiously at them all with wide soft eyes. Everyone stared at it for a little while before cocking their heads to the side and saying in unison—

"Awwww, how cute—AAAHHHH!!!"

Upon coming to their senses they nearly fell out of their skin. All jaws dropped to the ground upon seeing the babe who still continued to stare at them in wonder.

"L-Luffy . . . what is that?!" asked Nami as she trembled pointing to the child.

"My baby," she said looking down at him.

That was all it took for Nami to fall over unconscious. All gasped seeing their navigator black out like so, but it still wasn't as shocking as the sight before them.

"What the he-- did you do shi--y swordsman?!" growled Sanji as he came up to Zoro after he placed Luffy down and grabbed him by the collar. "Since when does it give you the right to knock up our Captain?!!"

"Wait, Zoro's the father?" asked Usopp completely confused as to what was going on.

"Da-- straight he is, the bast---!!" growled Sanji about ready to kick the crap out of him.

"Shut the he-- up!!" growled Zoro. "I am NOT in the mood for you!!"

"Well you're going to have to be, you bast---!!" spat Sanji. "I'll teach you for doing this to a lady!!"

Just as Sanji was ready to toss a kick at the greenhead Franky intervened and came between the two to make sure no fight could take place at a moment like this.

"Whoa, whoa," he said looking at Sanji. "Hold on bro. Can't you see he's distressed just as much as you? Give him some space will you!"

"Franky's right," came Robin making sure to get everyone's attention. "Let's leave the new parents alone for a little while."

"Wait, wait, wait!" came Nami as she woke back up. "This just makes no sense! You two were like seeing each other for about five months! How the he-- did _THIS _happen?!!"

"Well," said Luffy scratching the back of her head as Chopper and Brooke placed her on a cot as they were about ready to head into the infirmary with her. "There was that incident at the island."

"Wait," said Nami shaking her finger at her. "You mean that island we ran into some months back?"

"Nine months to be exactly," said Chopper raising his hoof.

"So wait—you—?" started Nami finally placing all the pieces together.

"Yeah," said Luffy looking down. "We kinda . . . _did it_ there."

"You SON OF A BIT-- ZORO!!!" growled Sanji this time successfully lunging at the swordsman realizing all his suspicions were true.

* * *

"And then you fold it like that and clip it right here," said Nami finishing up showing the new 'mother' how to fold a diaper. "Vola. There you have a diaper."

"Wow, thanks Nami," said Luffy with a smile as she sat in her wheelchair Franky had constructed for her seeing how Chopper said it wasn't a good idea she walk so much after what she's went through, but Luffy of course wanting to still get around no matter what had Franky construct her a chair she could freely move around in.

"Since when do you know how to fold a diaper?" asked Usopp raising a brow.

"I find myself skilled in many things," said Nami just gloating around.

"REALLY?!?!!?" gasped Usopp and Luffy with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that'll be 2,000 beli," she said turning to Luffy and holding out her hand.

"For changing a diaper?" asked Luffy cocking her head.

"Of course," she bellowed.

"Well," said Luffy with a sigh turning to get out her money. "Okay . . ."

"Luffy you da-- idiot! Don't listen to her!" came Zoro as he smacked her across the back of her head.

"Awww, he almost fell for it," Nami snapped. "Well if you don't want me to charge then you two better start learning how to change diapers. And you're not getting out of this Roronoa!"

Zoro only grumbled having a bad feeling Nami was going to try and take over their whole parenting outlook.

"Cootchy coo," said Brooke as he and Usopp surrounded the babe and tickled it.

The child let out a gigglish squeal from Brooke's teasing finger. All just melted at the cuteness.

"Awwwhawwww," Brooke and Usopp awed. "He's soooo cute!"

"I still can't believe I didn't see this coming," said Nami with a sigh as she leaned next to where the baby lay on Chopper's examination table. "Man and here I thought I had Robin all figured out."

"She knew about this?" asked Zoro looking at the redhead.

"Mhm," Nami nodded. "I think she even knew about that island incident."

"Tch, figures," said Zoro turning away from Nami. "That woman knows too much for her own good."

"That's because I told her," came Luffy.

"You told her?!!" gasped Zoro looking at her.

"Yeah," said Luffy with a sigh as she cast her eyes downward. "I was really depressed that day because you wouldn't come near me and so looked to Robin for comfort. I ended up telling her, but she swore she wouldn't tell anyone else!"

"Yeah, that is until she told this woman!" sneered Zoro pointing back at Nami.

"Hey!" she pointed. "I'll have you know I figured all this out on my own! It's true Robin gave me tiny hints, but not enough. I'm just as smart as she you know!"

"Not smart enough to figure out the island incident," muttered Usopp who nearly rolled over laughing, that is until he was on the ground with large bumps on his head and swollen lips.

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Nami shaking her fist at the teen.

"What's going on here?" came Robin as she entered the room where it seemed everyone had gathered. "Oh, I see you're trying to teach the new parents to change his diaper."

"Yeah, trying," said Nami crossing her arms. "I highly doubt Luffy can pay attention long enough to even understand."

Robin only giggled as she came up to the baby and then looked at the 'mother'.

"May I hold him? Luffy?"

"Uh, Sure," said Luffy watching the older woman pick up the babe and hold him close.

Robin seemed to have had some experience in holding babies before as she turned it to her shoulder and began slowly patting his back. Yet again everyone 'awwwed' at it.

"You're pretty good at handling babies Robin," said Luffy with a smile.

"I've had my experience with them some years back," said Robin with a smile. "He's quite handsome if I say so myself."

"You think so?" said Luffy looking at the babe that continued to stare at all the new faces around him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He resembles Zoro quite a bit."

"Awwww, how cute!" squealed Nami. "Luffy just called you cute Zoro!!"

"I heard him just fine," mumbled Zoro as his cheeks began to turn colors from pink to red.

"You know, you're right," said Franky rubbing his chins. "He's got dark skin like him, and his hair's even green like his—though I must say a much darker green than Zoro's."

"Yeah but look," said Usopp pointing at the baby. "He's got Luffy's eyes."

"Sheesh, I don't know what'll happen to a person that has both Zoro and Luffy in their genes," said Nami scratching her head.

"Nee, hee, hee, he's going to be strong just like us!" cheered Luffy raising her arms.

"You seem a little too cheery for someone who just had a baby," said Usopp looking at his Captain. "You do remember you're still a boy right?"

"Yeah," said Luffy looking at him like she had always known it. "But I'm still a girl too, so this kind of stuff happens right?"

"Hhh, Luffy, Luffy, Luffy," said Nami as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulder just shaking her head. "Not smart girls though."

"Are you calling me dumb Nami?" asked Luffy cocking her head.

"YES I'M CALLING YOU DUMB!! GETTING PREGNANT AND NOT EVEN KNOWING!! HOW STUPID COULD YOU GET?!?!?!?!" shouted Nami rapidly shaking the girl.

"Take it easy on him sis," said Franky. "He did just give birth you know."

"I know, I know," said Nami inhaling and exhaling to try and calm her senses. "Now . . . Luffy tell me this . . . how did you not know you were pregnant? Couldn't you feel your body changing?"

"Well," said Luffy placing her index finger on her lips. "I figured since I was becoming more girly my body would just keep changing so how was I supposed to know? Since you guys all know the signs of being pregnant how come you didn't know?"

That question froze everyone. It was true, none had any clue and they all were around Luffy fairly those nine months she had been pregnant. Robin only giggled as she said—

"Very true Captain."

"W-Well," said Nami scratching her head. "You certainly didn't _look_ like it to me. What about you Zoro? I'm sure you saw her naked almost every night. See any changes?"

All that was heard out of Zoro though was mumbling and groaning. He did NOT like being put on the spot like this—especially not with Nami and how she put things. He was completely clueless to her pregnancy just as much as they were . . . though he'd never tell them he had wondered why Luffy's breasts had grown quite a bit since he . . .

"Gosh, Luffy how did you not show?" asked Nami looking at her.

"I don't know," said Luffy shrugging. "Was I supposed to?"

"Luffy," groaned Nami. "You carried this baby for a FULL nine months and didn't show?!! That's IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"I wouldn't say that," said Robin letting the little baby hold her finger in his tiny grasp.

"Really?" asked Nami. "Then please shower us with you wisdom."

"Since Luffy's fruit affects his body whose to say if he were to ever get pregnant he wouldn't show?" said Robin.

"How could he not show?" asked Nami. "The boy's skinner than me!"

"Perhaps the boy was just simply hiding in his hips," said Robin with a shrug. "I have heard of cases like that."

"For a whole nine months?!" asked Nami seemingly not going to believe anything Robin said.

"Then I guess this will just have to be a mystery for another time," said Robin with a smile as she hugged the little boy close and then gave him to his mother.

"Thanks Robin," said Luffy with a smile as she started to play with him.

"Okay everyone," said Chopper pushing his way through everyone. "This room isn't big enough for everybody so I'll just ask for you to leave to give Luffy some breathing room."

"Hhh, Alright," they all said as they left, disappointed that they couldn't see the baby for longer.

Zoro was going to stay, but he thought Luffy was tired and so was going to give her some time to herself with the baby. As he left the room he nearly choked on a trail of smoke coming from none other than the cook himself.

"You know," started Sanji as he leaned against the wall near the door to the infirmary. "I don't get how me saying 'make-up' with Luffy translated in your perverse language as 'knock-up'."

"Not now Sanji," said Zoro turning to make his way down the hall.

"Oh no, we'll talk now!" threatened Sanji as he stood up straight and glared beams at Zoro. "Look even though you may not think it I at least have enough respect for a lady to not knock them up!"

"I didn't mean to!" spat Zoro turning to the cook. "Look you don't know ANYTHING about what's been going on, so don't you DARE try to lecture me!"

"Oh so me not knowing what's been going on gives you a right to mistreat Luffy?!" said Sanji.

"I've NEVER mistreated him!" growled Zoro about ready to let one of his swords loose on this a--hole!

"You got him PREGNANT!!" pointed Sanji.

"And THAT'S mistreating him?!!" asked Zoro looking at this ridiculous man. "I don't see Luffy hating that baby! Do you?!!"

"Do you hate the baby?" asked Sanji leaning back slightly.

"What?!!" spat Zoro. "Who ever said I did?!!"

"Yes or no crappy swordsman," muttered Sanji biting on the butt of his cigarette.

"Why would a father hate his own son?!" spat Zoro feeling his blood boil because of the nerve of that crappy cook.

"I dunno, it happens in life," said Sanji taking a drag. "So since you're not against this, did you plan this?"

"Like he-- I did!" spat Zoro. "Look it was an accident! You heard what Luffy said happened to us back on that island! It wasn't our faults!"

"Lust inducing incense, right," said Sanji looking at Zoro like he didn't believe him.

"How come every male to you is the bad guy?" asked Zoro raising a brow.

"Oh not everyone, just _you_," said Sanji glaring evil eyes at the poor new father.

"You know what crappy cook, I'm tired. It's been a long day," said Zoro turning from him and leaving down the hall.

"Right," said Sanji taking out his cigarette and placing a new one in his mouth.

"What have you been up to Mr. Cook?" came Robin up to the blonde.

"Oh nothing Robin my lovely," he said turning around and clasping his hands before her.

"You're not giving Mr. Swordsman a hard time are you?" asked Robin crossing her arms.

"Of course not Ms. Robin," sang Sanji dancing around her.

"That's good to know," said Robin with a smile and nod as she looked off into the direction Zoro left. "A lot of things happened today that he wasn't expecting. I'm sure watching Luffy go through those contractions on his own must have scared him to no end—he probably thought he was going to die, but then having Luffy give birth to a baby must have dealt a final blow to his mental state. He's been going through a lot today that no man should—by all rights."

"Yeah, I know," said Sanji coming back to sanity and taking a drag.

"I can understand your protectiveness of the Captain Mr. Cook, but you have to realize Zoro is his lover," said Robin looking at him. "And the Captain is his."

"I know, but I just wish they would have told us," said Sanji exhaling the smoke. "I mean they must have known something like this was bound to happen and force their relationship out in the open! Did you know Miss Robin?"

"Hm, hm, yes I knew," said Robin glancing upward. "From the moment Luffy told me what happened on the island I began to observe Luffy and the way he acted. It's true half of his behavior was because of Zoro, but the other half was because of his shifting hormones—I came to the conclusion he was pregnant, though it baffled me to no end why he never showed . . . heh, heh, I always thought he would and you would figure it out, but that wasn't the case."

"And you didn't tell anyone because Luffy told you not to?" asked Sanji.

"Yes," said Robin with a nod.

"Why then didn't you tell Luffy he was pregnant?" asked Sanji.

"I was still unsure," said Robin. "Due to the fact he never showed and his eating habits seemed nearly impossible to decipher as being pregnant since he pretty much eats whatever is put in front of him. I am no doctor, and I wanted to know for sure if he was or wasn't before telling him . . . I guess I came too late though. I am glad both he and the child are well because of my ignorance though."

"They are," said Sanji with a nod. "That's the only thing good that came out of today."

"If you say," said Robin with a smile. "Now if you don't mind I need to get back to my books."

At that she passed by the cook who continued to stand in the hallway next to the infirmary where he silently listened to what occurred inside. He smiled hearing the babe give off loud cries signaling healthy and well-developed lungs. He almost chuckled hearing Luffy complain that she couldn't quiet him.

"Neeeh, he won't be quiet," complained Luffy from inside the room. "What's the matter with him?"

"Luffy!" came Nami's annoyed voice. "Can't you tell when your baby's hungry?!"

"How the heck am I supposed to know when he is or isn't?" asked Luffy.

Sanji chuckled hearing Nami smack Luffy across the head and she moan out in pain complaining she had just given birth and didn't need any abrasions to her head.

"Shut up Luffy!" commanded Nami. "What this baby needs is some formula."

"Huh, What is that?" she asked.

"His. Food," Nami said plainly.

"Ohhh! I get it!" came Luffy's easily pleased voice. " . . . So uh . . . where is formula found?"

"Hhh, Luffy you get it at a store," said Nami.

"But there are no stores around!" complained Luffy. "I don't want him to starve!"

"He won't!" growled Nami. "We'll be reaching an island in an hour or so, I'm sure he can hold off for now."

"So . . . do you want to take care of him Nami?" asked Luffy.

"NO WAY!!" she shouted. "You're the mother here, you're going to take care of him!"

"Well it was worth a try," came Luffy's tired voice.

"Well it serves you right for getting pregnant in the first place," Nami 'hmphed'.

Sanji only smiled and shook his head. He turned and made his way to the kitchen to start making lunch knowing it was well past time and on hold for the admiration of the new crewmember long enough.

* * *

"Alright now here's everyone's lists," said Nami handing them all pieces of papers written out with all the supplies they'll need.

"Are you sure a baby needs all this Nami?" asked Usopp looking at his seemingly endless list.

"Of course they do!" pointed Nami. "Now Luffy will be coming with me so we can fit the little guy with some clothes, wearing diapers all the time just won't cut it for him."

"I think it's just fine," said Luffy with a pout as she held the little tyke who was still a bit fussy from hunger, but other than that being a good boy.

"Well I DON'T!!" shouted Nami scaring Luffy quite a bit. "Anyways, we'll just all meet back at Sunny once you get the supplies."

"What's the budget?" asked Franky looking at the navigator.

"It doesn't matter," said Nami making every freeze and jaws drop to the ground. "What?"

"Nami—when have you _ever_ wanted to freely spend money for _anything_?" asked Usopp.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Nami. "I'll make an acceptation for him. Isn't that right cutie?"

At that Nami leaned over to Luffy and tickled the little one on the belly getting a small giggle out of the little thing. She then leaned up and said—

"Alright guys chop, chop. Go get those supplies!"

"Right!" they all said before splitting up.

And so the Straw Hats bought all kinds of baby supplies that day. Nami made sure no one returned unless they got every single item she wrote on that list she handed to them. Once they had and she was satisfied they set sail and arranged everything on the way to the next island.

Even though they had bought quite a few things for the babe some had bought extra. Franky had bought some wood to make a cradle for the little one, just not liking the selection at the stores. Usopp had also bought some supplies to make extra and unique toys for him that he was sure he'd like.

Robin had bought quite a few books on baby names, or how to be parents for the new parents onboard. Even though Luffy had no interest in reading Robin made sure to sit her down and read with her to help her understand things better. She had to do the same to Zoro before he took his afternoon naps as well.

Before anyone knew it the baby had everything he'd need to last him a year or so. It was a little strange to Luffy and Zoro seeing this all happen. Upon seeing the new member everyone goes out and buys everything he'd need to last him for months, some things they bought were out of their own pockets. The two just couldn't believe how quickly the crew had accepted the baby.

_Well this was strangely fast_, Zoro thought as he opened his eyes from his afternoon nap and looked around the deck to see all was quiet and no one was around.

Zoro let out a sigh as he stood up and began to search for everyone. He was pretty sure it wasn't mealtime so they wouldn't be in the dinning room, but you never knew so he was going to check it anyway. As Zoro made his way down the quiet hall he entered the room to find it empty—so was kitchen as well.

Zoro was about to turn and leave when he noticed something. He halted in his steps seeing next to their mugs and glasses lay bottles hanging with them drying. It seemed Sanji had just washed a pair of new ones. He looked around to see next to their food was the containers of dried formula like it had always been there.

Zoro sighed as he noticed at the corner of the dinning room, something that he had missed, sat a yellow highchair fitted with seagulls painted on it—no doubt thanks to Usopp. Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and continued on with his search for everyone else. His journey even took him to the infirmary to only find no one there, not even Chopper.

Zoro glanced around and even noticed the change there. Chopper had bought some books on children and made some children's medicine just in case the child caught a cold or anything. With another sigh Zoro walked off again. Making his way down the hall though he noticed voices getting louder as he came closer to the girls' room.

Zoro came that way and there saw everyone crowded there watching something. Zoro came in quietly and saw all staring at Franky finally put down his cradle of all cradles he had been working on for a while. He placed it near Luffy's bed and everyone cheered saying it looked great.

"Wow Franky!" gasped Usopp looking at it. "It looks great!"

"Yeah, I think I overdid myself a bit, but I like it," he said with a grin as he looked at the sky blue crib that had seagulls all over it and above the crib hung tiny sea kings to dance over the baby as he slept.

Zoro couldn't help but smile seeing what Franky said was true. He had nailed it to the floor so it wouldn't slide, but put a mechanism in there that would make the crib rock on the press of a button. Zoro had wondered why Luffy wasn't gawking over it though and so turned to see Luffy sitting at the table next to Nami who stood over her and instructed her on how to hold a bottle properly for the baby to feed easily on, and how to hold him when feeding.

"Like this?" asked Luffy with a smile seeing the babe take the nipple of the bottle in his mouth hungry and begin to drain it.

"Yeah," said Nami with a soft smile. "Wow, you're really getting the hang of this Luffy, good job."

"Thanks Nami," said Luffy glancing at her before watching the babe eat.

"Is he eating good?" came Zoro deciding to make himself known as he trotted over there and sat next to Luffy.

"Hm? Oh hey Zoro," said Luffy with a smile. "Yeah, you should see him! He's already on his FOURTH bottle!"

"Yeah, apparently he has his 'mother's' stomach," said Nami patting Zoro on the shoulder. "Sorry."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him being a picky eater," said Zoro looking at the youngling in Luffy's arms.

"Yep ha, ha," giggled Luffy.

Zoro sighed and leaned his elbow on the table and just stared at the feeding baby that soon looked over at him, not breaking any rhythm of sucking down his meal.

"Oh, look," said Luffy with a smile. "He sees his daddy."

Zoro couldn't help but blush. He was still new to this whole father thing and just that title alone wasn't something he was expecting anytime soon.

"You know you're supposed to be learning all this too!" said Nami pointing at the swordsman. "Luffy's being a good sport and actually trying to learn to be a parent—unlike you. What is with you?!"

"This is still too new okay," said Zoro crossing his arms and looking away from the girl.

"So what, we have everything you'll need to practice on," said Nami motioning to the changing table they had on the other side of the room.

"I know that!" said Zoro standing up quickly. "You all have EVERYTHING he'll ever NEED!!"

"Zoro, what's gotten into you?" asked Nami as all stared at the tensed swordsman.

"Ah forget it!" he said shrugging it off and leaving.

"Zoro?" said Luffy watching him leave seemingly angry or something like it.

"Tch, just what I thought, can't take responsibility," said Nami crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Hey Nami can you hold him for a sec?" asked Luffy handing the baby over to the navigator.

"Huh? Oh sure," said Nami taking him and watching Luffy run out of the room after Zoro.

Luffy dashed outside to find Zoro heading for the crow's nest. She called out to him, but he still continued to walk, that is until he stopped and slightly chuckled before turning to Luffy asking—

"You know what, should I even bother going to the gym or is that baby-proofed to?!"

"Zoro what are you talking about?" asked Luffy confused by his recent behavior.

"Haven't you noticed how casual everyone is about EVERYTHING?!!" asked Zoro flailing his arms.

"Huh?" asked Luffy.

"God da-- it Luffy this is too strange!!" moaned Zoro rolling his head.

"So what," said Luffy with a roll of her shoulders. "It's just their way of saying they accept him as a part of the family."

"Really?" asked Zoro with a half chuckle half groan. "Well that's just GREAT!"

"Zoro what has gotten into you?" asked Luffy narrowing her eyes. "Robin told me when people act like this . . . Zoro are you pregnant?"

"Am I pregnant? No Luffy I'm not pregnant!!" spat Zoro looking at her as if she was insane.

"Then why are you so 'moody'?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I'm just confused and frustrated!" he said rubbing his face.

"Oh," said Luffy looking as if she finally got it. "So you're tensed. Need to do it? I heard that relieves stress."

"Luffy!" hissed Zoro wishing she would just be in her right mind already. "That's not it!"

"Well I just figured 'cause it has been some weeks since we—" she rambled.

"Luffy!" groaned Zoro.

"And then with the baby and all—" she continued to ramble.

"Luffy stop!" snapped Zoro grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "That's not it!"

"Then what is it Zoro?" she asked ready to listen.

"I just," he said with a sigh as he let go of her and gazed out into the open sea. "I don't get how they can act like nothing's happened."

"But something has," said Luffy.

"Exactly!" pointed Zoro. "But they just—it's like a normal day to them. Luffy that baby's blended in too well here. I can't see why for the life of me."

"Is that what you're so stressed about?" asked Luffy. "Why would you be stressed over something like that?"

"I don't know," said Zoro shaking his head. "I guess it's just because I never expected to be—a father."

"Oh," said Luffy casting her eyes down. "Do you not want to?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"Maybe," started Luffy as she bit her bottom lip. "You'd feel different if you had a baby with someone else."

"No Luffy," said Zoro noticing her mood change. "God no! I could never see myself having a child with anyone else—but you, I know you may think that's weird, but it's what I think."

"Hee, hee, me too!" she said looking at him and giving her goofy grin to him.

Zoro smiled softly and then looked to see the sun starting to set. He walked over to the railing and leaned on it with a sigh. Luffy came to join him as she watched his features drift into thought.

"You know this being a father is new and strange to me," he began to say. "With everyone calling me 'dad', or 'daddy', or 'father' is just such a strange title to me."

"Well what title did you expect?" asked Luffy with a shrug looking at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Greatest swordsman in the world," he said turning his head to look at her.

"Oh," said Luffy glancing down. "Sorry to give you this title first."

"Don't say that," said Zoro shaking his head with a smile. "I don't mind that much anymore. I'm just gonna have to get used to it is all. You used to being called 'mom' yet?"

"It's new," she said with a shrug. "But what I don't get is what I'll be called when I change back into a guy."

Zoro only chuckled. Yeah he never really thought of that one either.

"So you're fine with being titled 'dad' before 'world's best swordsman'?" asked Luffy with a smile.

"Don't really have a choice now do I?" asked Zoro poking Luffy in the side that made her giggle. "What about you Captain? Not mind being called 'mom' before 'Pirate King'?"

"I didn't have a choice either!" she said shoving him playfully with a giggle.

"Nope, guess you didn't," said Zoro with a smile as he came up behind her and embraced her making her giggle some more.

After Luffy stopped moving around and giggling Zoro proceeded and began to kiss the side of her head down her neck making her shiver and whisper out moans. Once done he moved his mouth near her ear.

"You know that offer you offered a little while back?" he whispered into her ear. "Well I realized that I am just a bit 'stressed' and if you'd like to help me out with that I'd appreciate it very much."

After that he planted a kiss right below her ear that made her shiver once more. Luffy only smiled as she slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck saying—

"Why I'd love to."

At that Luffy leaned up on her toes to let her lips meet his, but before they could do such a thing they were interrupted by a cough. They halted and turned to see everyone staring at them with slightly widened eyes, well Sanji didn't seem so surprised as he held the baby in his arms. Both felt their faces heat up as they let go of the other and stared at everyone else.

"You'd better not get her pregnant again mosshead," muttered Sanji as he came up to him and placed the babe in his arms and then tossed him a bottle. "Here, he's hungry again. You need to start practicing on how to feed him."

Zoro only grumbled but placed the bottle up to the babe's lips after twirling it in his fingers. Everyone seemed slightly impressed by this action.

"Well, well, seems Zoro's got some experience," said Sanji trying to sound as monotone and unimpressed as possible. "Who would have thought?"

"Shut the he-- up!" spat Zoro only making Robin giggle knowing exactly where this experience came from.

Everyone only chuckled and laughed as they came up to Zoro and continued to watch the babe feed. Everyone just melted over the little one, but where very impressed with how Zoro managed him so easily even though he hardly listened to everyone instruct him and Luffy on how to parent him.

"Well it seems Zoro's going to be a fine father after all!" said Franky with a grin as he smacked Zoro on the back and chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like he is," said Brooke with a nod. "Which reminds me, I've been writing a song for the newest member of our happy family. Shall I play it?"

Then, without any 'nay' or 'yea' Brooke began to play and sing a song solely written for the little one in Zoro's arms. All spoke about everything that had happened since the babe joined the crew and were now singing along to Brooke's song for him. Zoro smiled and then looked at Luffy who just swayed back and forth slightly and just grinned at him with a nod.

_Yeah_, She silently said to him with that grin and nod. _We'll make great parents—I just now it._

**Hot Shot's girl: Yays! :D They're getting the hang of parentage, but still have a looong way to go ;p Oh you guys will like the next chp. Someone's going to come along you've been wanting for a while. You'll see next chp though. Until then, see ya next chp and don't forget to review, I love seeing what you guys think so much! :D**


	15. Naming Him

"Gah! God da-- it! What was that?!" cursed Zoro in the early of the morning as he made his way across the lawn to get inside.

Zoro looked down and saw he had stepped on a toy. He looked around and saw quite a few scattered around the lawn. He sighed out in frustration only thinking this baby would be the death of him.

"Oh, hey Zoro," said Luffy sitting a few yards from him on the lawn holding the little one in her arms, Usopp sitting next to her showing the babe his new toys he constructed for him.

"Luffy?" Zoro said with a few blinks not believing his Captain was up this early in the morning. "What are you doing up?"

"Him," said Luffy pointing to the babe. "He woke me up really early, and wouldn't go back to sleep after that."

"Yeah, they do that," sighed Zoro rubbing the back of his neck and then noticing the toys Usopp had made for his child. "Hey, hey, are you sure those things are safe?"

"What these?" asked Usopp holding up the toys he deemed harmless. "Oh yeah, your kid can pretty much chew on these without having to worry about choking on them."

"Let me see," said Zoro coming up and taking a toy to examine it. "Well it looks harmless. It's not gonna be like Nami's weapon and shoot things out of it unexpectedly is it?"

"Why, you want them to?" asked Usopp looking up at the father.

"NO!" said Zoro tossing the toy back to the sniper. "Just make sure you never give him anything like that."

"Well you sure became a father pretty quickly," said Usopp with a chuckle.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Zoro leaning towards him.

"Well just some days ago you were still a little edgy about even being a dad. You seem to not mind anymore. That's a good thing," said Usopp with a smile.

"Yeah whatever," said Zoro crossing his arms with a sigh, but then noticed something in the babes mouth that he was pleasantly chewing on. "Okay who gave him that?!"

"Relax, relax Zoro," said Usopp holding up his hands and taking the toy out of the babe's mouth and squeezing it to show it was nothing but a squeaky toy. "It's just a toy I made for him. I designed it as a little dagger in honor of his parentage."

"I think it's cute," said Luffy taking the toy back from Usopp and letting the babe have it. "Besides—he likes it more than his pacifier."

"Is that so?" said Zoro raising his brow to watch his little son chew on the toy dagger Usopp had made for him.

"Yep, like father like son I say," said Usopp with a laugh.

"Alright breakfast everyone!" came Sanji's voice through the whole ship.

Not a moment after he had announced the meal had everyone gotten up in a hurry and raced, not to the dinning room, but to where Luffy sat on the lawn to continue to stare and admire the baby.

"Awww, look at him!" awed Brooke as he bent over to see him. "He looks just like Mr. Roronoa!"

"A chip off the ole block eh!" said Franky with a chuckle as he punched Zoro in the side a little too hard for his liking.

"Haaaa, I never get tired of seeing his sparkling face," said Chopper with a sigh as he admired the little one.

_Hhh, when will this be over with?_ Zoro thought to himself wondering when the baby would become old to the crew and them stop gawking over him. _Knowing them, probably never._

"Hey, hey," came Sanji pushing past the crowd. "Didn't you all hear me?"

"Oh, we did," said Chopper looking up at the cook with a ladle in his hand. "But it's just we want to see more of the baby."

"You can when he's feeding," said Sanji pushing everyone away from the crowded Luffy and towards the dinning room. "Now get to your seats. Luffy come on, I believe it's time to feed him."

"'Kay," said Luffy with a smile as she got up and followed him. "Come on Zoro, Sanji can show you how to make formula and sterleze bottles too!"

"It's sterilize," said Sanji glancing back at her.

"Oh, right," snapped Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin—!!" but before Zoro could finish his line he tripped head first over something that he hadn't seen block his way. "What the he--?!!"

Zoro looked to see at his feet lay a red walker. How could he had missed that? And what was it doing in the middle of the lawn when the baby was no where near ready to try walking around?!

"Hm, oh Zoro did you trip over that too?" asked Luffy halting and turning to him. "Don't worry Usopp did it too."

"I don't care what Usopp did!" cursed Zoro kicking it a good kick before getting up. "What's a walker doing in the middle of the lawn?!"

"I dunno," said Luffy with a shrug. "It's just something that Franky recently built for the baby. Do you like it?"

"Does it have any mechanism allowing it to 'move' out of other peoples way?" asked Zoro leaning closer to her.

"Nope, just a normal walker," said Luffy with a giggle.

"Da--," cursed Zoro.

"Hey, come on you parents!" called Sanji. "I can hear that baby starting to get fussy already!"

"Right!" called Luffy back as she trotted off into the kitchen to watch Sanji work his magic.

Zoro came as well and just leaned on the counter from a distance and watched. Sanji took out a pot and began to boil some water. He placed the bottle nipples in the water and waited.

"See, now this is how you sterilize your bottle nipples," said Sanji looking at the two, but once his eyes came to the baby and what he was chewing on he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Luffy what's that?"

"A toy Usopp made for him," said Luffy looking at him.

"And where's his pacifier?" asked Sanji placing his fists on his hips.

"Oh," said Luffy taking it out of her pocket to find it covered in dirt. "He keeps spitting it out."

Sanji sighed and grabbed it. He placed it in the pot and let it sterilize as well. He then moved over to grab some formula.

"Now you put this many scoops in, remember the measurements mosshead, and then fill it with warm water. Shake well and there you have it. A bottle fit for the kid of the future Pirate King," said Sanji giving a half bow as he extended the bottle to the Captain.

"Nee, hee, hee, thanks Sanji," said Luffy taking it and letting the baby feed off it.

Zoro only grumbled at Sanji. He could be such a pain in the a-- at times . . . at most times. Still though, he did know how to sterilize and make formulas. That was a good thing.

"Sanji," called Luffy holding up an empty bottle. "He's done."

"'Kay, here swordsman," said Sanji tossing a newly made bottle at him. "Your turn to feed him."

"Why?" asked Zoro as Luffy came and handed the baby over.

"Because he eats more than one bottle," said Sanji trying to make Zoro look stupid.

Zoro sighed again before he let the baby begin feeding. It wasn't long before he heard the others complaining from the dinning room about not seeing the baby.

"Hey guys!" they complained. "Bring the baby out here. We want to see him feed too!"

"Alright, alright," grumbled Zoro coming out with Luffy and Sanji to see everyone's eyes automatically glue to the one in his arms.

"Awww, isn't he just a cutie?" squealed Nami hugging herself.

"My, he is adorable," said Robin leaning her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm.

"Yeah, who would have thought Roronoa'd have such a cute baby!" said Franky making everyone laugh and, of course, Zoro grumble.

"Shut up!" groaned Zoro. "Just keep your stupid minds on the kid—that's all you ever do!"

"So whatcha gonna call him?" asked Nami leaning a little more on the table.

"What am I what?" asked Zoro with a blink.

"Name him?" said Nami. "Have you and Luffy decided on a name for him yet?"

"Uuuuuhhhh," Zoro ran a blank . . . had hadn't even thought of a name for his own kid . . . never really had to before.

"You haven't even THOUGHT about it?!" gasped Nami standing up in shock.

"Well . . . no," said Zoro glancing at everyone's disbelieving faces to Luffy and back.

"What about you Luffy?" asked Nami. "Surely the 'mother' has."

"Nope," Luffy said truthfully.

"Hhh, some parents you two are," moaned Nami shaking her head. "What's gonna happen when he grows up only to be called kid?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Zoro thinking that's probably what he'll call him anyways, name or not.

"You CAN'T do that!" spat Nami. "He has to have a name."

"How 'bout Luffy jr.?" asked Luffy with a grin.

"NO!!" everyone shouted in unison making the girl back up a bit.

"Okay then—Zoro jr.?" asked Luffy trying one more time.

"NO!!!" they all shouted once again this time making Luffy successfully back up against the wall.

"He's got to have his own name, something unique seeing how he _is_ a unique child," said Nami pacing around slightly. "How 'bout Kaito? It means sea."

"I like it!" cheered Luffy.

"You like anything," said Zoro looking at her. "Technically he wasn't born at sea, so no."

"Fine Mr. Grouchy," grumbled Nami.

"Oh, oh! How 'bout Akira?" asked Chopper.

"No," said Zoro shaking his head.

"How 'bout Yukihiko?" asked Chopper with a smile. "It means happy prince! And Luffy is going to the Pirate King so why not name his child prince?"

"I LIKE it Chopper!" gawked Luffy. "Zoro, Zoro, I want to name him that."

"Neh, Name's too long," said Zoro as he rolled his shoulders. "I'd like a name where he wouldn't have to have a nickname."

"Someone's picky," muttered Usopp. "Oh, how 'bout Lusopp?!!"

"He-- no!" spat Zoro.

"Why not?" asked Luffy not seeing anything wrong with the name.

"Are you kidding me Luffy?!" said Zoro turning to her. "He pretty much just combined yours and his names!!"

"Then what do you want Loro?" asked Usopp.

"NO!" spat Zoro. "He'll be named when the right name comes along."

"What if you like the name and Luffy doesn't though?" asked Usopp.

"Then he just won't be named until we both agree," said Zoro with a shrug.

"Daawww, how CUTE!" cheered Nami making Zoro blush a bit. "Zoro's being considerate!"

"Yeah, how very generous of you Zoro," muttered Sanji taking a drag.

"So what shall we call him while we wait for his name?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know," said Zoro with a shrug. "Kid, baby, babe's all fine with me."

"Yeah, but a name would make it so much better," said Nami slumping over.

"Na, when do you think his right name will come along?" asked Luffy cocking her head.

"I don't know that either," said Zoro.

"But it will right?" asked Luffy with a smile.

"Hm, of course it will," said Zoro with a smile as he rubbed Luffy's head making her giggle.

"You know, I'm still not used to seeing you two flirt with each other out in the open," said Usopp.

"Err, Shut up!" spat Zoro getting tired of his antics.

Zoro looked down at his child and saw he had stopped eating and was now staring up at his father with those Luffy eyes of his. Zoro noticed it wasn't on his own he stopped eating. The babe had simply ran out of food.

"Hey," said Zoro tossing the empty bottle to the cook. "He's out, get me another one."

"Hm, someone's catching on quickly," said Sanji with a smile as he went back into the kitchen to prepare another bottle.

And Zoro was. One would think he wasn't the one to learn quickly, but in truth he was. He had thought to himself that he'd never get this parenting thing down, but later he realized it wasn't as bad as he had once thought it to be.

Yes being a father was still completely new to him, but he soon realized spending all this time training to be a good one was well worth it. Because he learned how to hold his child properly he didn't have to worry about dropping him. Because he learned how to feed him properly he didn't have to worry about him fussing about not being fed. Because Zoro learned all this . . . he got to see his son smile.

He hadn't known it before, but just seeing this child, this baby of his smile was such a blessing to him. He found no joy in anything else any longer than seeing his son smile at him. It was new and magical in all its own. Even becoming a stronger swordsman seemed just a shadow compared to the affection his child showed him.

Through time Luffy had noticed this and was glad Zoro came to love his child. She had already loved him from day one and knew Zoro was a little iffy about him. She knew he was nervous about being a parent all of the sudden and so early in life. She could understand that because she was only 17 herself, going on 18—much too young to have children.

Still though he was a blessing to her just as much as he was Zoro. She loved hearing him giggle and laugh and seeing him smile. She enjoyed watching him slowly grow and begin to move a lot better than having his head too heavy for his own body, sure he still hadn't gotten to the crawling stage, but he was getting very close.

It wasn't long before Luffy thought herself a pro at parenthood. She practically told herself she could change his diaper, prepare his formula, feed him, and sterilize his accessories blindfolded. Though she admits she never tried doing such a thing, but she was very confident in herself to just know so. Well . . . she thought all that till one day . . .

"Guys we have a problem," Sanji said coming out of the kitchen to the dinning room where Luffy sat patiently holding the baby with Zoro, and Nami next to her.

"What do you mean 'problem'?" asked Nami narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Well seeing how the little runt possesses his 'mother's' stomach and eats about eight bottles of formula each feeding we've come—to run out of formula," he admitted in shame.

"WHAT?!!" gasped Nami and Luffy with wide eyes. "What do you mean you ran out of formula?!"

"I'm pretty sure I told you guys to get the right amount of it back at the island," said Nami rubbing her chin.

"I don't think you counted on the baby having a stomach like Luffy though," said Sanji.

"Man, you're right!" groaned Nami mentally punching herself for not seeing this.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Zoro crossing his arms. "He's hungry and has no food. I don't want him to starve."

"HE'S GONNA STARVE?!?!?!" cried Luffy in fear for him.

"He could," said Zoro with a shrug.

"ZORO!" screeched Nami smacking him over the back of the head. "Don't say that. Of course he's not gonna starve."

"Really?" asked Zoro raising a brow. "When's the next island coming up?"

"Uuuuhhh buuhhhh," was all Nami could mutter out realizing it'd be a couple days until they'd reach their next island.

"MY BABY'S GONNA STARVE!!!!" panicked Luffy pulling at her hair with her free hand.

"Luffy, Luffy will you just calm dow—Luffy!!" groaned Nami seeing Luffy run around in circles panicking that her crying child was going to die of starvation. "LUFFY!!"

At that Nami grabbed Luffy by the wrist and spun her to sit in a seat. Once down she swiftly unbuttoned Luffy's vest and placed the child on a breast.

"Nami what are you—uh!" at that Luffy looked down and saw her son begin feeding off one of her breasts.

Luffy blushed feeling the babe begin to suck on her nipple and wondered exactly what he was doing, or what Nami was thinking. She looked up at the tangerine who just stood in front of her calming her senses.

"Hhh, I swear you're lucky you're still a woman!" she said pointing a finger at her.

"Wha—why?" asked Luffy trying to fight away that fire in her face, but failing.

"Because you're storing milk in there!" Nami said pointing to her breasts. "That's why they've grown!"

"They have?" asked Luffy looking down at them. "I haven't noticed."

"Hhh, I should have thought of this sooner," moaned Nami glancing upward. "I could have saved so much money!"

"Well that works," said Sanji seeing the babe happily feed off his mother.

"Heh, heh, it feels kinda funny," said Luffy blushing up a storm. "Do—do you guys_ have_ to watch?"

"Oh, no we don't have to," said Nami turning around and grabbing a towel. "Here you go."

At that she placed the towel over Luffy's shoulder and the baby's face so no one could see. Luffy just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," said Nami with a wink. "Plus I heard breast milk can be better for the baby."

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" asked Luffy narrowing her eyes at the tangerine.

"It just—slipped my mind, heh, heh," said Nami raising her hands.

"Sure it did," said Zoro looking at the navigator.

"Oh like I saw you suggesting things!" pointed Nami glaring beams at him. "You're just sitting in the corner blushing in embarrassment. I bet you knew about the breast feeding, but just 'forgot' to tell us, didn't you?!"

"Nami just let it go okay," said Luffy bouncing the little one a bit. "He probably just didn't know like everyone else. Robin probably knew, why didn't you ask her?"

"Because—I like figuring things out myself," said Nami crossing her arms.

"Yeah, a little too late," snickered Zoro.

"Zip it 'daddy'!" she threatened looking at the swordsman.

Zoro grumbled at that title. He hated it when people called him that. He didn't mind it though when Luffy or perhaps when his kid would start talking called him that, but everyone else could just shove it!

Now because of Luffy being able to breast feed Sanji hadn't needed to wash any more bottles or buy anymore formula. It was quite handy that the baby liked his mother's milk. Usually baby's strictly on formula only like the formula, but this child made use of any food—just like his 'mother'.

Though there was a downside to breast-feeding the little tyke—he wouldn't let go of his mother. No matter how hard Luffy tried the babe just wouldn't let go of his feeding source.

"Neh, he won't come off!" groaned Luffy trying to pull him off, but found it useless.

"What do you mean he won't come off?" asked Nami placing her fists on her hips.

"He won't come off!" said Luffy saying it as plainly as she knew how.

"Yeah right Luffy," said Nami with a snicker as she came up to her and took hold of the baby's head and pulled him back—only to see the appendage in his mouth stretch back with him—he wasn't letting go. "Huh, that's strange."

Nami then sheepishly turned and looked at Zoro and Sanji saying—

"Do you mind looking away for a moment?"

"Sure," they both said turning away.

At that Nami turned back to Luffy and took full hold of the child and just pulled. She continued to do this until she came to her senses and realized there was no point because Luffy was made of rubber and would just stretch with the child. Nami eventually gave up and came back to give the child back to his mother.

"Hhh, here, you're right Luffy," she said shaking her head. "Sheesh, I hope he eventually lets go. I don't think you'll like that parasite on you forever."

"What's wrong?" asked Sanji as he and Zoro turned to look at the two girls.

"Eh, the baby—I'm sure he's done feeding, but he won't let go," said Nami scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"You tried prying his mouth open?" asked Zoro raising a brow.

"No," said Nami narrowing her eyes looking at him as if he were stupid. "He's already got a strong grip on him. Just as ask him!"

"Oh yeah," said Luffy with a nod when all eyes found her. "Hard as iron!"

The two men only cleared their throats at that. That was a little too much information than they had wanted.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" asked Sanji.

"Well—his nap time's coming up so I think we should wait until he falls asleep," said Nami looking at the time.

"Yeah, that seems sensible," said Sanji with a nod.

Nami only sighed as she looked back down at the baby. She saw he had began feeding again and was now looking at her. Nami narrowed her eyes and said—

"I wonder if you were like this towards your mother Luffy."

"How should I know?" asked Luffy with a shrug. "I can't remember that far back."

"I KNOW THAT!!" shouted Nami hitting her on the back of the head.

And so they waited until the babe fell asleep to try. Luckily enough it worked. Once he was off he was placed in his cradle and lain down for his afternoon nap.

"Well that's a relief," said Nami with a sigh as she placed the baby in his cradle to slumber the day away.

"I didn't mind it too much," said Luffy buttoning up her vest. "At least he can feed whenever he wants to, though I would get tired of holding him."

"Wait right here then," said Nami going to her dresser and looking around for something, once she found it she turned and handed it to the mother. "Here."

"What is it?" asked Luffy looking at the light orange sash of some sort.

Nami only shrugged with a smile as she took it and wrapped it around Luffy some times.

"See, the baby could easily fit right here, and this sash can hold him up when you don't feel like it," she said with a smile tugging on the fabric to assure the mother it was tough.

"So he won't fall out?" asked Luffy looking at it.

"Nope, as long as you wrap it tight he won't," said Nami with a nod. "You could probably get into fights and he still not fall out."

"That's great!" cheered Luffy with a large grin.

"Shhhh! Luffy!" said Nami grabbing her by the collar. "He's sleeping!"

"Oops, sorry," said Luffy covering her mouth and looking to find him still sleeping—luckily.

And so Luffy took Nami's advice and whenever the babe was hungry would just place him in the sash to let him feed on his own so her hands were free and she didn't have to carry him around all the time. She enjoyed moving freely, especially when it came mealtime and she was able to eat with both hands instead of one.

"Luffy, what is that?" asked Zoro sitting across the table from her as he stared at her eat her diner with two hands, but barreling a strange light orange sash around her with something in it.

"Oh, this?" asked Luffy with a mouth full of food as she looked down. "It's the baby."

"I can tell that," groaned Zoro seeing the outline of it through the sash. "What do you have wrapped around him?"

"A sash Nami gave me," said Luffy taking another bite of her diner.

"I gave it to him so he can move more freely around," said Nami looking at him. "Come on, you can't say that isn't convenient for him."

"I didn't say that it wasn't," said Zoro looking at her. "It's just—different. You sure the baby won't fall?"

"Oh I'm sure," said Nami placing her fists on her hips. "I've seen other mothers use them so why not Luffy?"

"Forget it that I even asked," mumbled Zoro finishing his meal, but ever keeping his eyes on the babe as he fed, which caught Luffy's attention.

"Are you staring at my boobs, or the baby?" asked Luffy making the poor swordsman turn bright red.

_Luffy!_ Zoro moaned inwardly upon hearing everyone laugh at him. _Must you always speak your mind?!_

Zoro made sure to finish his meal quickly and get out of that laughing stock. Luffy just watched him leave and wondered if it was something she said.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH WAHHHHH!!" came the baby's loud cries in the middle of the night waking up the girls from their slumber.

"Eeehhh, Luffy get your baby," groaned Nami turning in her bed to try and get back to sleep.

"Mmmmm, okay," yawned Luffy getting up half asleep and noticing he needed a diaper change.

Luffy took him up and scooted over to the changing table to fix his problem. After changing his diaper the little one seemed to fall back asleep easily. Luffy smiled as she put him back in his cradle and covered him.

She was about ready to head back to bed when she realized it was Zoro's turn to be on watch tonight. She made her way outside and looked around for him. She went up to the crow's nest, but found he wasn't there. She looked around confused wondering why he wasn't where he should be, but soon realized it was a nice night and he was probably just lounging around on the deck.

Luffy looked around and sure enough eventually found him, but when she had she had caught him with a little 'problem'.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" came Luffy surprising the unsuspecting swordsman.

"Luffy?!" he gasped backing up slightly where he sat against the railing. "What are you doing up?!"

"I had to change the baby's diaper," said Luffy with a shrug. "Why are you masturbating?"

"Luffy go away," groaned Zoro turning away from her.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do that anymore," said Luffy.

"I don't, but—" sighed Zoro. "We can't be together like this—not with a kid and the whole crew harking on us. They all think that I'll get you pregnant again."

"Well they're all asleep now," said Luffy with a shrug.

"Luffy no," said Zoro shaking his head. "Just go back to sleep."

"No," said Luffy determined to make it up to Zoro for putting him in a state like this.

At that she came and sat on his hips making Zoro gasp and flinch back.

"Luffy—what are you doing?!" he whispered to her wishing she'd just go back to bed.

"I want to help you," said Luffy letting her hands slide down his torso and into his pants.

"Luffy no!" Zoro hissed feeling her hands wrap around his manhood and gently stroke it. "Ahhh, haa!"

Zoro should have realized that Luffy always did as she pleased. This was one of the reasons why they had been seeing each other because she pursued him until he gave—which didn't take much, sadly.

Luffy only smiled as she leaned forward and planting a tender kiss on her lover's lips. Zoro still backed his head away really wanting her to leave and she saw this, but she was persistent and so tightened her grip around him making his mouth drop open to give her all the access she wanted to his wet hot cavern.

"Stop resisting Zoro," she said as she flicked her tongue in and out of his mouth. "I know you want it."

After a few minutes of teasing him with her tongue she finally got the reaction she's been wanting. She felt his tongue slide across hers and slowly, but surely, his head pushed forward and mouth closed around her. She even heard him let out a moan because of her ministrations.

It wasn't long before his body began to respond to her. His hands quickly flew to her hands and took them off. His hands then came to the sides of her face and pulled her closer as he began to buck his hips into her needing the friction.

Luffy let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs tightly around his waist. Their tongues continued to dance in each other's mouths as they continued their movements. Eventually air was necessary and so Zoro had to refrain from her mouth and went to her neck nibbling on the tender and soft skin.

It wasn't long until Zoro's hands flew to her thighs and began to travel up her nightgown that Nami had actually gotten her to wear. Luffy's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they flew to his pants and slid off his belt. Before any of the two knew it Zoro was sheathing himself inside Luffy.

"Ah ah!" groaned Luffy realizing it had been some weeks or even a month since they had last made love.

Once Zoro was all the way inside he froze and waited for Luffy to adjust, but Luffy only smiled and shook her head saying as she kissed him—

"I'm fine. It's okay."

Zoro took her word at that. With a nod he began to move inside her. He continued to buck up into her until he made her feel just as much pleasure as he was. It wasn't long before both were mewling in pleasure.

"Dah ah!" moaned Luffy tossing her head back forgetting how much she's missed this intimate ritual with Zoro.

With all that has happened she almost completely forgot about their relationship. Well she remembered now and she hoped he did as well.

"Ah!" hissed Zoro grabbing her sides tightly as he leaned over her and let his sweat fall on her skin.

"Zoro," moaned Luffy feeling that feeling start to build up as she leaned over his shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," he gasped out. "Just—great, uhhu!"

Luffy kissed the side of his neck and then hugged him close. She bit her lip feeling herself start to climax. She didn't want to scream and wake everyone up, no that wouldn't be a good thing.

"God Luffy!" groaned Zoro wrapped his arms around her and letting his head rest on her shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

Luffy sighed as she closed her eyes and slowly blinked. Now she was tired. She forgot how much something like this could tire her out. She turned her head to see Zoro trying to maintain his breathing and she only smiled.

"Heh, heh, feel better Zoro?" asked Luffy with a tired smile.

"Luffy," groaned Zoro as he rolled his eyes and then took her up under the arms to lift her up off him. "Why must you always do this?!"

Luffy only giggled next to him as she watched him situated himself. She rubbed her eyes and yawned after that. Zoro glanced at her and noticed she begin to fall asleep. He rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Come on, I'll get you to bed," he said with a sigh as he stood up and picked her up in his arms.

"Thanks," she said with a sigh as she began to drift off into the world of dreams.

Zoro only shook his head as he walked inside towards the girl's room. Upon entering he saw all asleep, surprisingly even Robin. He came up to Luffy's bed next to the cradle and laid her down placing the covers over her. He couldn't resist a peck on the head as he leaned down and gave her one.

Zoro smiled seeing her sleep. He slowly blinked and sighed glad he was so close to her and she him. As he turned to leave he looked over at the cradle and saw that his child was awake and silently watching his parents. He smiled as he came and stood over him saying—

"You want one too?"

At that Zoro leaned down and rubbed his little one's soft head. He then placed his lips on his head and gave him a peck like his mother. Zoro straightened and just sighed—having a family wasn't such a bad thing, yeah sure they took up most of your time being why Luffy and him couldn't be together in so long, but that's what they deserve he guessed.

"Get to sleep you," he said with a smile.

As if the child understood him he closed his eyes and returned to the land of dreams like his mother. Zoro smiled glad his child actually listened for once. He turned and left seeing how it was best he get back to his appointed duty at being on watch.

* * *

"Wooooow!" gasped Luffy looking at the incoming island. "This island's large!"

"Yeah, it's fairly large," said Nami with her fists on her hips. "Luckily this island's populated. We're starting to get low on food."

"Yeah, but not the baby," said Luffy with a smile as she rubbed the lump wrapped in the sash around her that was currently feeding at the moment.

"Yep Luffy, he'll be good until he changes to baby food," said Nami with a smile rubbing the 'lump' too.

"When will that be?" asked Luffy with a few blinks.

"When he's about a year old," said Nami. "Maybe a little before since he's a lot like you. Heh, just wait until he starts getting teeth."

"Why?" asked Luffy with a blink as they started to pull into the harbor.

"That's when he'll start 'biting' you," said Nami looking strangely a little scary to Luffy.

"Uh, is that a bad thing?!" gasped Luffy backing up slightly.

"Oh yeah, their teeth are nice and sharp when they come in too," said Nami closing in on Luffy trying to scare the crap out of the mother—and it was working.

"SHARP?!!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes imagining her child with lion-like teeth.

"Err, NOT THAT SHARP!!" shouted Nami whacking her over the head.

"Ow!" she groaned. "I get it, I get it!"

"So is this the new island?" asked Zoro coming up next to the railing with a yawn. "Looks pretty decent."

"Looks like an awesome place to shop!" said Usopp as he and Chopper hung off the railing.

"Yeah," said Nami with a nod. "Precisely what I was thinking."

"Looks like they have an amount of food stores, that's good," said Sanji scanning the area. "I've been needing some more supplies."

"Neeeeh, Sanji I'm hungry," moaned Luffy since he mentioned food.

"You'll just have to wait for lunch," he said turning to her, but then bent his knee and took her hand. "But don't worry my dear—it won't be long until I return with food for you."

"I want it now," she moaned hearing her stomach growl.

"Will you STOP flirting with Luffy!" growled Zoro getting sick of it.

"Oh right," said Sanji getting back up and taking a drag as he looked at the swordsman. "I forgot that was _your_ department."

"You wanna fight?!" growled Zoro taking out a sword.

"Now, now, calm down you two," came Brooke in-between the two.

"Ah, so this is the new island," said Robin as she came outside.

"Robin," said Nami with a smile. "So glad you came out."

"I heard Luffy exclaiming it and thought I'd see what all the fuss was about," she said with a smile. "Which, by the way, where is he?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Nami with a tilt of her head. "He's right he—"

Just as Nami turned to where Luffy was 'supposed' to be she froze seeing she wasn't there. Nami gasped and looked all around only to find she had already rocketed onto the island and was now only a small speck running off with a dust cloud behind her—no doubt trying to find a restaurant.

"LUFFY!!" Nami called, but it was to no avail.

Nami sighed and then turned to everyone saying—

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! GO STOP HIM!! WE DON'T KNOW IF THIS TOWN'S MARINE-RUN OR NOT!!!"

* * *

"Meat, meat, meat, MEAT!!" chanted Luffy as she darted into a restaurant knowing that smell of meat anywhere.

Upon entering it she raised her fists in the air and exclaimed to the whole building—

"I WANT MEAT!!!"

After that sentence all turned to her and then a voice was heard whom she hadn't heard in a while—but apparently they knew her name.

"Luffy?"

Luffy lowered her arms and looked to see who had called her. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it yet. As she looked around her eyes came to—red?

After a second or two of looking at the person her eyes widened and she nearly fainted at the sight of him. She gasped and let her jaw drop to the ground as she exclaimed—

"SHANKS?!?!?!?!"

"LUFFY!!" gasped the one-armed man standing up and turning to her in disbelief.

"SHANKS!!" exclaimed Luffy again as she darted off to him with her arms open wide.

"LUFFY!!" exclaimed Shanks with his arm open wide ready to take the girl in as she ran to him and hugged him. "It's been so long!"

"About ten years!" said Luffy with tears in her eyes as she held him close. "Shanks I'm so happy to see you!!"

"I am too buddy!" said Shank in happiness still holding her close.

"Hey Luffy remember us?" asked Yasopp as he came up with Ben and Lucky Roo.

Luffy only nodded and smiled exclaiming—

"OF COURSE I DO!!! I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!"

"So have we," said Shanks with a nod. "I mean after finding out you were turned into a girl I nearly—"

But Shanks didn't finish his sentence as he felt something move around Luffy's chest area when he was hugging the girl. Shanks blinked in confusion before pushing her away slightly and then noticing the sash around her—and the lump in the slash, now Shanks was SURE that was NOT her breast!

"Luffy what is—?" started Shanks taking hold of the sash and opening it slightly to only find a tiny face with large eyes staring at him. "WAAAAHH!! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A BABY?!?!?!?!?!"

"Huh?" said Luffy looking down and realizing he was talking about her son. "Oh a few months back. Just had him not too long ago."

"A—baby?" said Shanks trying to comprehend all this.

"Yep," said Luffy with that grin of hers as she giggled and laughed.

The whole place was struck in disbelief because most of the people populating the place were Shanks' crew. None could believe what they heard—or saw! Shanks' happy 'glad-to-see-you-again' smile soon turned into a sneer as his eyes narrowed when he spat—

"What kind of scum from the Grand Line defiled you Luffy?!!"

"Huh?" asked Luffy cocking her head. "What do you mean?"

"I swear I will strangle him!" threatened Shanks holding out his hand. "I may only have one hand, but there are PLENTY of ways to strangle someone using one arm!"

Luffy only blinked watching her old time friend go off like this. She looked down at the baby who was now looking up at her. She couldn't understand what all started this after only seeing him.

"AND THEN AFTER I HANG HIM I'M GONNA CHOP OFF HIS HEAD AND FEED HIM TO THE SEA KINGS!!!" continued Shanks on with his rants.

Luffy, ignoring all his shouts, surprisingly took the baby off her and held him close. She tickled his feet a bit before smiling and looking at Shanks. Shanks immediately halted seeing her like this and hold the baby so affectionately.

Shanks froze where he stood seeing how much love Luffy was showing towards it and it was then he knew—this child was a love child. Shanks calmed down slightly seeing Luffy become so motherly all of the sudden and watched as the girl bounced the babe slightly.

"I wasn't defiled Shanks," she said with her grin. "I love him."

Shanks looked at the baby and saw he loved his mother as well. His whole crew pretty much melted at the sight of him—Shanks including, though he still felt the need to strangle whoever got the IDEAS to knock her up.

"So I can't even _try_ to strangle the father?" asked Shanks with a pout.

"If you do I'll never forgive you," said Luffy tossing her nose in the air.

"Dang it!" snapped Shanks. "Well can I—at least punch him?"

"Nope," said Luffy shaking her head.

Shanks bowed in defeat and sighed. Ben could only shake his head knowing from the start Luffy was okay and no one had defiled her like he had claimed.

"Here," said Luffy with a smile holding out her son to the redhead. "You wanna hold him?"

"Really?!" gasped Shanks with sparkles in his eyes. "You want _me_ to hold him?!"

"Sure," said Luffy with a giggle.

Shanks then took him in his arm and looked at the adorable thing. He had his mother's eyes for sure as he stared up at the man with curiosity. Shanks nearly melted over, but refrained from doing so because he didn't want to drop him.

"Luffy he's beautiful," said Shanks bouncing him slightly. "But I take it he took after his father the most?"

"Yep," said Luffy with a grin.

"Who is it by the way?" asked Shanks looking at her.

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes not believing Shanks couldn't figure it out already. He knew Shanks had memorized every face of Luffy's crew and certainly should know WHO exactly the father was.

"Oh, well—" started Luffy but stopped hearing someone call her name as they entered the building.

"Luffy where are you?" came Zoro in to see her with, what appeared to be, other pirates.

"Him," said Luffy plainly as she pointed her thumb back at the man looking for her.

"RORONOA?!!!" gasped Shanks with wide eyes. "YOU!!!!"

Zoro backed up slightly as this oncoming red-haired man approached him not looking too happy. He had also noticed he held his child in his arms.

"Why you!!" growled Shanks ready to fly a punch at him, but stopped right in front of him to only do nothing.

Shanks looked down at where his other arm used to be. He sighed out and bowed his head saying—

"Oh yeah, I forgot I have no left arm."

"SHANKS!!" growled Luffy coming up to him and taking the baby away from him. "I thought I told you no!"

"I—I'm sorry Luffy," said Shanks with a pout. "I won't do it again. Can I hold him now?"

"Only if you be good," said Luffy watching as Shanks nodded rapidly. "Okay, here you go."

Shanks smiled as he held the baby again and only loved over him as he went back to his seat with his other crewmembers who crowded around him to get a look at the baby.

"Wait," said Zoro shaking his head and pointing to the man who had his son. "_That's_ Shanks? _The_ Shanks? Your Hero?"

"Yep," said Luffy with a nod and giggle. "I can't believe I ran into him here."

"Why was he trying to attack me?" asked Zoro looking at her.

"He thought you defiled me," said Luffy with a laugh. "Can you believe that?!"

"Hey wait," said Yasopp poking his head out of the crowd who all stared at the babe. "How DID this happen anyways?"

"Hhh, I suppose we're going to have to tell them huh?" asked Zoro slugging his shoulders.

"If you don't want Shanks trying to strangle you with one hand in his sleep," said Luffy with a shrug.

"He sleep walks?" asked Zoro raising a brow.

"More like fights," said Luffy with another shrug making Zoro feel a bit nervous about this infamous pirate.

"Hey, Zoro did you find them?" came Sanji with the rest of the crew behind him.

Now both pirate crews stared at the other in silence. It was a bit awkward, but it wasn't long before Shanks smiled and said—

"Is this the rest of your crew Luffy?"

"Uh-huh," said Luffy with a grin and nod. "Pretty awesome aren't they?"

"Very diverse," said Shanks with a nod seeing their reindeer doctor to their skeleton musician.

"Just the way I like it!" cheered Luffy pumping her fists in the air.

"Usopp?" came Yasopp seeing his boy whom he hadn't seen in years.

"Dad?!" gasped Usopp with wide eyes.

"My boy!" he said with a large smile and open arms.

"Dad!" said Usopp with a smile just as big as he ran to his parent and embraced him.

"Oh my boy!" he exclaimed holding him close. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Usopp with tears in his eyes.

"Aw come on, don't cry," said Yasopp looking at his teary eyed son as he began to start to cry himself. "This is supposed to be a happy reunion!"

"I'm not crying!" lied Usopp as the waterfalls came.

"Neither am I!!" cried Yasopp.

And so the two liars cried and held onto one another.

"What a strange crew," said Zoro rubbing the back of his head.

"You have no idea," said Ben with a chuckle standing next to him. "Ben Beckman."

"Roronoa Zoro," said Zoro taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"First Mate to First Mate, don't try to understand them," said Ben with a smile. "It makes it more fun that way."

"So I've noticed," said Zoro with a nod and smile seeing his crew and the other crew get along just fine and intermingle well.

And so Shanks ordered another round of drinks for both crews in honor of meeting up with Luffy and her crew. There was a party in the building and all were loving it. Shanks still held the boy and talked with Luffy about adventures and such—Yasopp and Usopp were playing darts seeing who was the best sniper, surprisingly Usopp managed to win a couple rounds against his old man—Ben spoke with Zoro about a few things and even with Nami—Brooke played some songs, while Franky danced to it and got a few others dancing as well—Sanji was allowed by the restaurant's cooks to help cook for the group seeing how he was a first class chef—and Chopper was doing his silly dance from all the admirers on Shanks' crew.

Everyone was having a great time and both Captains only laughed. They were glad they met and that both their crew got along so well. Truly it was a joyous reunion.

"Man, that is the funniest thing I ever heard!" said Shanks laughing as Luffy told him how the baby came to be.

"It wasn't that funny," groaned Luffy crossing her arms. "It was a depressing time in my life!"

"Oh that was just the hormones," said Shanks shaking his head. "Don't blame nature!"

Shanks then looked down at the little one who was squealing and laughing from tickling fingers. Shanks awed again, but then looked at Luffy asking—

"So what'd you name him?"

"Uuuuhhh," Luffy froze as he looked back at Zoro who sighed himself.

"We have still to name him," he said.

"Can't make up your minds huh?" asked Shanks.

"Something like that," said Zoro with a shrug as he came and leaned on Luffy's chair she was sitting in.

"You wanna name him?!!" asked Luffy with sparkles in her eyes.

"What?" asked Shanks with a few blinks. "You want _me_ to name him?!"

"Why not!" cheered Luffy.

"I'd love to," said Shanks with a soft smile as he looked at the baby and thought of the perfect name for him.

Shanks chuckled and shook his head as he looked at the parents and said—

"Sorry, but I can only think of one name."

"What is it, what is it?!!" gasped Luffy wanting to know.

"A name befitting him would be Kichiro," said Shanks with a nod.

"Why's that?" asked Zoro.

"This boy's lucky to have parents like you two—one going to be the world's greatest swordsman, and the other the Pirate King, am I right?" said Shanks with a smile.

"He-- yeah!" cheered Luffy pumping her fists in the air.

"Lucky son, I like it," said Zoro thinking of the meaning. "What about you Luffy?"

"I DO, I DO!!" cheered Luffy rapidly nodding.

"Well then little guy," said Shanks looking down at the little one and newest member of the Straw Hat crew. "Looks like you have a name."

"Kichiro," said Zoro with another approving nod. "I like it."

"He's lucky indeed!" said Luffy. "HEY GUYS!! WE JUST NAMED THE BABY!!!"

"Really?" asked Nami with a blink. "What is it?"

"Yeah, tell us!" cheered Lucky Roo.

"IT'S KICHIRO!!" exclaimed Luffy in joy. "IT'S THE BEST NAME IN THE WORLD!!!"

"Why do I get the feeling he's only saying that because you named him?" asked Zoro with a sigh as he leaned against the bar.

"Looks like you know him well," said Shanks with a smile. "That's a good thing."

"Yeah—we all do," said Zoro with a smile as he watched his Captain dance around with Franky and a few others on Shanks' crew.

As night came in all saw it was getting late. The Straw Hats had to practically drag their Captain away from the other pirates to get her to bed, and the baby who was due for a long nap.

"I don't want to leave Shanks!" she cried.

"Luffy be reasonable!" groaned Nami.

"Luffy we'll be here tomorrow," said Shanks with a chuckle. "We'll meet here alright?"

"Okay!" said Luffy getting up and pumping her fists into the air.

"Heh, you know, sometimes I think you didn't even change into a girl," said Shanks with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Make sure you bring Kichiro with you as well."

"I will!" said Luffy with a grin as she held the newly named baby close and left with the rest of her crew. "Bye!"

"Bye Luffy," said Shanks with a smile, but then turned to see Zoro passing by on his way out.

Shanks grabbed him by the arm and startled the swordsman somewhat. Shanks smiled kindly, but once he spoke his words were anything BUT kind.

"Look I know Luffy trusts you a lot and you're practically dating am I right?"

"Uuuhh, yeah," said Zoro trying to back away from the strange man, but found his grip strangely tight for only one hand.

"Good, but know this if you ever get him pregnant again I will hunt you down and get Ivankov to turn you into a girl so Luffy can knock you up and make you see how it feels," Shanks said it all with a smile on his face.

Zoro felt himself gulp strangely feeling that was worse than him saying he'd castrate him or something. Zoro nervously nodded and said—

"I understand,"

"There's a good pirate hunter," said Shanks with a chuckle as he smacked him on the back. "Alright, I'll let you go."

Zoro made haste to catch up with everyone else. He had strangely felt like he was talking to Luffy's father or something—that man sure acted like it. He figured though he deserved it and just hoped this Shanks was in a better mood come tomorrow.

That night Luffy could hardly sleep. It wasn't because of the baby, but because of the excitement that she got to spend more time with Shanks. Once morning came she was the first one up.

"RISE AND SHINE!!" she exclaimed through the whole ship. "TIME TO GET UP, UP, UP, UP, UP!!!"

"Uuuuhhh, Luffy it's too early," groaned Nami wanting to go back to bed.

"No it's not!" protested Luffy tying the sash around her and getting Kichiro in it snuggly—even the baby was still sleeping.

"Is the sun up?!" groaned Nami.

"No," said Luffy.

"THEN IT'S TOO EARLY!!!" she shouted at Luffy making her spin right out of the room.

Right after that a noise erupted throughout the ship that was sure to wake everyone up. It was the cries of a babe.

"Awwww, Nami you woke up Kichiro," complained Luffy.

* * *

"Can I hold him?" came Yasopp up to Shanks. "I want to hold him."

"Shut up!" spat Shanks guarding the babe. "I get to!"

"Aw come on Shanks," groaned Yasopp. "You ALWAYS get to hold him."

"So what!" spat Shanks. "I have a right!"

"No—you don't," said Yasopp placing his hands on his hips. "You have as much a right to hold him as everyone else does. Besides I paid to hold him."

"You WHAT?!!" gasped Shanks looking to see the Straw Hat Navigator taking in money and handing out tickets to those who want to hold him.

"He's right Shanks," said Nami turning to him. "You've had your turn, and if you want another get in line and pay up!"

Shanks bowed his head in defeat and just pouted. He had no other choice but to give up and hand over the baby. Of course though quickly running to get in line and hold him again.

"Neh, Nami who said you can make money off of my baby?" asked Luffy coming up to the tangerine.

"I can do as I please," Nami 'hmphed' as she handed out another ticket. "You'll be number 114."

Nami then blinked and looked to see something strange about the line. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the man trying to ruin it.

"SHANKS!!" she spat. "GET YOU'RE A-- BACK IN LINE AND WAIT YOUR TURN!! STOP BRIBING TO GET AHEAD OF EVERYONE!!"

"Da-- it!!" he cursed as he bowed his head and trotted back to the end of the line where he originally was.

And so that day went on like normal. People took turns holding the baby, or playing with him. Sanji cooked for everyone, Brooke sang for everyone, Franky danced with everyone, etc.

"Ha, ha! I have a ticket see!" cheered Shanks holding up his 1,112th ticket. "Now can I hold him?"

"Sorry Shanks," said Nami with a sigh. "But it's feeding time for him. You'll just have to wait."

"Da-- it!!" he cursed again tossing the ticket down.

"Here you go Kichiro," said Luffy with a smile as she picked him up and prepared to place him on her breast. "You hungry?"

Right when Luffy was placing him on her someone entered the building looking for a nice big meal.

"Ah!" he exclaimed entering. "I'm starving! Yo cook, make me a nice big meal!"

All turned and looked in silence to see who it was. Luffy recognized the voice and halted her movements upon seeing none other than her own brother Ace.

"Ace?" she said not expecting to see him here.

"Luffy?" said Ace blinking a few times to make sure he got it right but saw that was definitely her.

He was about to smile and run and greet her, but stopped all those thoughts upon hearing strange cries from someone who was hungry and not getting any food at the moment. Ace's eyes then fell to the bundle in Luffy's hands—it was none other than a baby. It seemed time had frozen upon seeing the thing and all Ace did was straighten and smile.

Ace nodded slightly before his smile turned into a sneering frown and suddenly the atmosphere began to change and grow hotter. Ace balled his hands into tights fists as his whole body tensed up. Before anyone knew it Ace's head flew up and stared at everyone in the room like they were an enemy as he shouted in fiery rage—

"ALRIGHT WHO'S THE A--HOLE WHO FU--ED MY SISTER?!!!!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Chachachachacha! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I could not resist! XD Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sure you're all like "I smell burning flesh coming from the next chapter" If you said that that's true indeed lol XP Until next chp bye ;D**


	16. Heeding Warnings?

"WHO FU--ED MY LITTLE SISTER?!!!!" Ace once again demanded glaring burning eyes at everyone, his fists now beginning to burn.

_Shi-!_ Was all Zoro could think seeing Luffy's older brother demanding his head.

"Ace what are you talking about?" asked Luffy ignoring her baby's hungry cries and focusing solely on her enraged brother.

"Luffy you had a freakin' baby!" he spat pointing at the crying thing. "You freakin' lied to me!!"

"What the he-- are you talking about?!" asked Luffy narrowing her eyes at him hating to be called a liar.

"When I asked you if anyone has touched you you said 'no'!" shouted Ace looking at her with anger filling his very being. "That was plenty enough months ago for you to have that kid! I knew your were lying anyways! You're a horrible liar! Why the he-- did you lie to me?!!"

"You know what Ace, you're right!" shouted Luffy back. "I am a horrible liar, but the reason why I lied to you is because I knew you'd act like THIS!! I'm sick and tired of you acting so god da-- OVERPROTECTIVE!!"

"Luffy I'm you're older brother, I'm supposed to!" said Ace still scanning all the men around.

"Hey, hey, can't you two settle this later?" came Shanks.

"Shanks?!" gasped Ace. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just paying Luffy a visit," said Shanks with a smile.

"You know who did it don't you?!!" pointed Ace.

"Yes I do, but you're not going to be told unless you calm down," said Shanks.

"Why should I?!!" spat Ace. "When some A--HOLE! FU--ING RAPED MY BROTHER-TURNED-SISTER!!!"

"I wasn't raped you jacka--!!" spat Luffy defending herself, and Zoro.

"Don't give me that bullshi-!" spat Ace looking at her.

"IT'S NOT BULLSHI-!!" she shouted louder surprising everyone. "You want the freakin' truth Ace? FINE!! I'll tell you!!"

_Oh crap, I'm gonna be grilled_, Zoro thought to himself knowing Luffy was full well going to give it to him.

"The truth is back at an island we were on before you ran into us we met these locals that thought Zoro here was a god. He persuaded them to not sacrifice me to him and instead we acted like we were getting married," said Luffy.

"You freakin' married my sister?!" spat Ace turning to the green-haired swordsman.

"JUST LISTEN!!" shouted Luffy to get his attention again. "They put us in some hut that was filled with some lust inducing incense. We couldn't help ourselves, it just happened! It was an accident . . . but—"

Luffy stopped and looked down at her baby that had surprisingly stopped crying for a bit. She smiled softly and held him close as she finished her words.

"But I'd do it all over again since I got HIM out of it!!"

All looked to see Ace. He looked stunned as he watched his sister hold the child so close and lovingly. He couldn't believe what she had said and so took a step backwards.

"You serious Lu?"

"Dead!" she spat glaring harshly at him.

It was then they saw Ace start to calm down. He loosened his tense body and extinguished the flames. He slowly nodded as he said—

"So you're saying if those locals hadn't have put that incense in your room none of this would have happened—_he_ wouldn't be here?"

"I don't know about that," said Luffy with a shrug. "I mean me and Zoro have been seeing each for some months now."

"I see," said Ace with a strange chuckle as he raised his head slowly and then lifted his hat upwards so all could see his face clearly.

He bore his normal grin . . . until things settled in and he instantly changed into a fiery monster that seemed to bear the face of the devil himself as he shouted—

"YOU SON OF A BIT--!!!!!"

At that he lunged himself at the wide-eyed swordsman. All gasped and ran to at least try and save the life of Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

"Luffy I said I was sorry," pouted Ace on his knees before his sister.

"And I said NO!" she 'hmphed' sticking her nose in the air. "I'm not forgiving you this time!"

"Please Luffy—at least speak to me!" begged Ace following her around on his knees with his hands clasp before him.

"Hey look," chuckled Franky pointing at the fire fist. "He's doing a Sanji bahahahaha!"

"Oh, you are right yohohohoho!!" chuckled Brooke.

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Sanji coming up to them.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" asked Ace groveling before his sister who was seated on the railing of Sunny just bouncing her baby.

"I seriously doubt that!" spat Luffy. "You freakin' gave Zoro 3rd degree burns! Not to mention while you were burning him you were strangling him at the same time! That was supposed to be Shanks' job!"

"So you'd let Shanks strangle him and not me?" asked Ace with confused a blink.

"He's only got one hand—at least that does less damage than one that can turn into a ball of FIRE!!" shouted Luffy then turn turning her head away from him.

"Luffy!" whined Ace falling down on the ground and wrapped his arms around her legs. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, tell that to Zoro!" spat Luffy with a 'hmph'. "He technically is my boyfriend you know!"

"But how was I supposed to know that," said Ace looking up at her.

"I freakin' told you we were seeing each other for a while now!" she said looking at him finally.

"Ehheh, Luffy I'm gonna die if my sis doesn't forgive me!" he cried.

"You'll get over it," said Luffy looking down at her baby. "Don't worry Kichiro, daddy's going to be okay—uncle was JUST _leaving_!"

Ace was about to say something to her, but halted upon hearing the doctor come out and everyone stop and stare at him.

"Well, is he okay?" asked Shanks leaning against the mast of Sunny. "He wasn't too badly burned was he?"

"Why don't he show you himself," said Chopper stepping to the side to let Zoro come out with bandages wrapped all around his burnt body.

"Ew, are you okay mosshead?" asked Sanji hissing knowing he had to be in pain.

"I've had worse," said Zoro limping out and finding a chair to sit down in that Nami surprisingly graciously gave him. "Da-- it, it burns."

"Why thank-you, that's what I strive for," said Ace with a smile looking at him.

"Ugh! The nerve of you Ace!" sneered Luffy kicking him away and coming over to Zoro.

Ace only pouted upon seeing his sister distance herself from him. She saw him lean over to where Zoro sat and hold out the baby slightly as he reached for his father. Zoro only smiled and reached up and grabbed his little hand to let the little one know he was alright.

"You okay Zoro?" asked Luffy with worried eyes. "Kichiro here was worried."

"Was he the only one?" asked Zoro with a smile as he looked into Luffy's soft brown eyes.

"Actually, I was too," said Luffy looking down with a blush.

"That's good to know," said Zoro with a smile gently caressing his lover's cheek making her blush deeper shades.

"HEY!!" shouted Ace getting up and shaking a fiery fist at him. "STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!!"

"Geez, just hearing his voice makes me hurt," groaned Zoro leaning back in the chair.

"I was thinking the same thing!" grumbled Luffy as she turned around to him and stared at him with harsh eyes.

"Eh, Luffy you okay?" Ace asked a little nervously, not liking the look she was giving him at the moment.

"Yeah, you might want to run if he tries using King's Disposition," came Shanks patting him on the shoulder only making him sweat more.

"Luffy what's wrong?" asked Ace holding out his hands. "It's me, your big brother. Since when have you ever been against me?"

"Since you're against me!" she yelled at him.

"How am I against you?!" he asked.

"You don't approve of anything I've done right now!" she said biting her bottom lip. "And I can't stand it! So why don't you just leave!"

"Luffy they're for your own goo—" started Ace, but was cut off by his sister.

"They're for YOUR own good!" she pointed out. "Me! I wish you could actually see how much I don't mind! I wish you can see how much I love Zoro and Kichiro!!"

This froze everyone as they all stared at her. Sure they knew that Luffy had proclaimed her love for her son, but never once had she said she loved Zoro. Liked him yes, but loved?

"L-Luffy?" said Nami looking at the girl as she bowed her head to let her hat hide her eyes.

"Love?" said Ace.

"Yeah," said Luffy finally looking up and nodding slowly as she turned and smiled softly at Zoro who only looked quite shocked at this confession. "I love them—I love them more than anything, and I will NOT have you interrupting it!"

"But Luffy that's just the hormones," said Ace taking a step forward. "Once you turn back you'll—"

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF THAT!!" she shouted quite angrily at him.

"But Luffy," whispered Ace seeing her moods have definitely changed due to being a woman.

"I know alright," said Luffy holding Kichiro close to her breast. "I know I'll—change, but right now I'm a girl—so let me be one."

Ace only sighed and slugged his shoulders looking quite defeated. Ace turned and looked at Shanks who only nodded signaling him to let her be her for now. Ace then bowed his head and situated his hat a bit.

"Alright Luffy, I understand, but from now on I'm going to be a temporary member of your crew," he said looking at her with a smile.

"What, why?" asked Nami.

"Because I got word from a promising source on Ivankov's whereabouts," he said with a smirk placing his hands on his hips. "I was just going to stock up on this island and head there myself, that is until I found you guys. I think it'd be better to travel together, what do you say?"

"That'd be super!" said Franky with a nod. "Well—that is if the Captain agrees."

It was then all turned to Luffy who continued to stare at her brother. It was hard to pinpoint an emotion on her seeing how she seemed pretty blank at the moment. After waiting a few minutes Luffy shrugged as she turned and said—

"Whatever, I don't care—I'm gonna go put Kichiro down."

At that she headed inside with all eyes staring at her curiously. Ace only sighed and bowed his head. He hadn't meant to make his sister angry at him—just point out the errors of her ways.

"Go follow him," said Shanks giving him a slight push.

"Huh, Shanks?" said Ace turning and looking at the red-haired man.

"Even big brothers make mistakes," said Shanks with a smile.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Ace with a confused blink.

"Get to know him better and you'll see what I mean," he said with a wink.

Ace just sighed as he headed in after Luffy. None stopped him as he passed by them, but he did glance a stare at Zoro who only glared back at him with scanning eyes. Ace, once inside, found Luffy in the girl's quarters and placing her child in his crib like she said she was going to do.

"So is this where you live now?" asked Ace coming in surprising Luffy quite a bit that he had followed her.

"Ace?" she said looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I—I wanted to apologize for acting like a total a--," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know you were an a--," said Luffy looking at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Ace bowing his head in shame.

"'Kay," Luffy said turning around and placing the covers over Kichiro.

"Really?" asked Ace with a smile. "You forgive me?!"

"For being an a--," said Luffy stealing a glance at him. "But not for hurting Zoro."

"I swear I'll make it up to you," he vowed.

"Yeah—I'd like to see that," Luffy said with a snicker.

"I mean it Luffy!" said Ace coming up beside her.

Ace noticed a smile form on Luffy's face. He looked down and noticed it was because of the baby she smiled like so. The kid wasn't even asleep—just staring up at his mommy and uncle.

"I haven't seen that kind of smile on you Luffy in a long time," said Ace softening his features.

"I've grown a bit," she said looking at him.

"You look motherly," he said with a quick smile.

"That's because I am," she said.

"Ha, ha, I know," said Ace nodding. "But seriously—it looks like you're doing a good job."

At that Ace looked down and at the babe staring up at him with curious eyes. Ace couldn't help but find this child adorably cute. He had his mother's puppy eyes and knew that was going to be a key factor in his life in getting whatever he wanted.

"Heh, heh, what a cute kid," said Ace letting his hand fall over the child and the babe grab his index finger and try and suck on it.

"What'd you do with my brother?" said Luffy making Ace laugh. "A moment ago you'd of said he was a horrible child for looking so much like Zoro."

"Is that right?" asked Ace. "Well then I must have had a change of heart. No really—he's a nice kid."

"You like him?" asked Luffy with a smile, Ace noticing the want of approval in her voice and features.

"Yeah," said Ace with a nod. "Luffy—I know it's time for his nap, but—can I hold him?"

"You want to hold him?" asked Luffy with a confused blink.

"Can I?" asked Ace.

"Well, I don't see no harm in that," said Luffy with a shrug as she took Kichiro up in her arms and was about ready to hand him over, when she suddenly held him close and protectively. "You're not going to burn him are you?!"

"Yeah—I guess I deserve that," said Ace with a sigh. "No Luffy, I swear upon my dad being the Pirate King I won't."

"Okay," said Luffy with a smile as she handed him over to her brother. "Watch his head."

"I got this," said Ace with a nod holding the baby close to his chest. "Wow, hey there little guy. It's me, your Uncle Ace."

The baby only scanned him over and then looked at the playful fingers on his tummy. He reached out to grab as many fingers as could. Once he held one he brought it to his mouth and soon grasped two other fingers with his tiny hands.

"Huh—this looks familiar," said Ace with a small sneer.

Luffy just punched him in the shoulder and gave him a warning glare. Ace flinched and nodded saying—

"Sorry, sorry."

Ace then looked back down at the baby to find it had fallen asleep while holding onto his three fingers. Ace chuckled and looked at Luffy.

"I guess he's warn out from today huh?"

"Looks like it," said Luffy with a smile, but it soon faded as she pointed to Ace's fingers. "You know you're never going to get him to let go right?"

"What?!" gasped Ace with widening eyes. "What do you mean?!"

"Found out not too long ago that even when he sleeps he won't let go," said Luffy with a shrug. "Looks like you're stuck like that."

"But I don't WANT to be stuck like this!!" said Ace trying to pry his fingers away and only managed to get two, but not the one in his mouth, away. "Da-- it! He's got some strong gums!"

"He does that when I'm breast-feeding him," said Luffy. "Strong as iron. I think he gets that from Zoro. One time he hadn't let go of me for a whole day!"

"GET HIM OFF!!" cried Ace really not wanting to be stuck like that for hours.

"Don't shout!" said Luffy. "And stop jerking him around!"

"Hey, maybe if I turn my finger into flames—" suggested Ace.

"NO!!' shouted Luffy glaring evilly at him. "You'd better not burn him!!"

"But Luffy then how am I—?!" started Ace.

"That's your problem!!" she said.

* * *

"Hey Shanks—So what do you think about this?" came Ace as he sat next to him at the bar.

Shanks looked at him up and down a bit and then blinked.

"Ace, why do you have Kichiro in your hands?" asked the red-haired man.

"That's not this point!" snapped Ace making Shanks feel a little warm.

"Sheesh, sorry I asked," said Shanks glancing down slightly to see the babe sucking on his finger for some odd reason.

"The point is—_those two_," said Ace leaning against the bar.

Shanks looked at Ace for a short while in silence before he pointed to Kichiro asking—

"Does his mother know you have him?"

"SHANKS!!" spat Ace, this time successfully making his fist burst into flames.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Shanks with a laugh. "I just had to ask. I couldn't help myself."

"Will you answer my question?!" asked Ace.

"Well," said Shanks with a sigh as he turned in his chair and looked out across the tavern.

Shanks smiled seeing Luffy jump on Zoro and then swing on his neck using her arms like rope. He watched as the poor swordsman jumped from the startle she gave him. He watched how Luffy looked up at him with eyes barely open just saying sweet things to him. Shanks could tell they be sweet things with how it made her First Mate smile like so and gently wrapped his arms around her and sway slightly.

Even though it was still a bit odd to Shanks he was glad Luffy was happy with him. He was glad Roronoa was such a considerate lover to her. He wouldn't have it any other way. At least he wasn't some scum that was only after her to use her to his own liking.

Shanks groaned inwardly at the thought of such. He almost shivered at the thought of Luffy ever finding someone like that—or someone like that finding her. If that had ever happened to Luffy Shanks swore to come and avenge her no matter what . . . but . . . thanks to Roronoa he knew she was in good hands . . . he knew he would protect her.

Shanks smiled once more seeing the two touch foreheads and smile at each other. Ah, Luffy was right—that was love. He hadn't known if Roronoa had ever told it to her like she told him, but Shanks could tell by Zoro's actions that he loved her just as much—though if he may admit it Shanks would never know.

"I'd have to say I'm glad that it's at least him with her," said Shanks with a nod as he turned to look at Ace—who, by the way, was gritting his teeth at the sight and beginning to steam. "Oh! Geez, Ace!"

It was then the baby let go of his finger from it getting too hot. He turned his head away and began to start to fuss. Ace looked down quickly and tried to quiet him before his mother heard.

"Oh, shh, shh, Kichiro, shh," he said bouncing the babe a little fast, every now and then glancing a glance at Luffy to make sure she hadn't heard.

"Hey!" called Luffy from across the room as she gazed at Ace. "You didn't burn my baby did you?!"

"Uuuuhh, no I didn't Luffy! Now just go back to—cuddling—Roronoa," said Ace all the while twitching as he said it.

"Okay," said Luffy with a shrug and smile as she turned back to Zoro and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Careful Luffy—I'm still healing from those burns," warned Zoro, placing his hands on her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said with a puppy pout at him. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"No Luffy!" said Zoro turning red as he looked away.

"Yeah—you're just going to have to get used to that from now on," said Shanks turning to Ace who was starting to steam up again at the sight. "You wanna burn the baby again?"

"Oh!" Said Ace catching himself and calling off his heat. "Oh no, no."

Shanks couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head with a sigh and then leaned on the bar a little more as he gazed at Ace.

"So how are you going to fair being with them?" asked Shanks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ace raising a brow as he came and sat next to him.

"Them," said Shanks nodding back at the two lovers/new parents.

"I dunno," said Ace with a shrug looking away and putting his attention on the baby in his arms that only looked up at him with wide eyes. "I mean yeah I'm not used to it. Sheesh Luffy wasn't even interested in anyone when he was a boy. I guess that was just because he was a boy though—girls—it seems are different."

"Yeah, they are," said Shanks with a nod glancing at Luffy shoving a piece of meat in Zoro's face to get him to eat up and heal faster. "But it's still Luffy. Now I highly doubt Luffy would have ever liked Roronoa when he was a boy, but whose to say huh?"

"Yeah," said Ace with a sigh looking a little down.

"Can't handle that he's growing up without you?" asked Shanks leaning forwards towards him.

"I dunno," said Ace with a shrug. "It just feels like I've missed so much."

"You kinda have," said Shanks pointing down at the baby.

"Yeah Shanks—I know," said Ace with a chuckle. "But I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad."

"I'm sure journeying with them you'll find out," said Shanks with a reassuring nod.

"You think so huh?" asked Ace looking at the Yonkou.

"Yeah," said Shanks with a smile.

"Yeah—I guess I think so too," said Ace with a sigh looking back at his sister—who had her hands in Zoro's lap. "HEY!! LUFFY!! YOU STOP GROPPING HIM NOW!!!"

Luffy turned to him and raised her hands to reveal a rag in one. She looked at him in confusion as she said—

"What are you talking about Ace?"

It was then Ace realized she had spilt something on Zoro's lap and was just simply cleaning it off him. Ace blushed in embarrassment as he cleared his throat and tilted his hat down slightly so no one could see his expression.

"Um, then—carry on."

"Dahahahahaha!" Shanks laughed while he smacked his hand on the bar. "Man he so got you good!"

"Shut up Shanks!" said Ace feeling his face heat up more.

"Still the same overprotective brother," said Shanks with a sigh as he shook his head. "Well hopefully you'll grow out of that and realize he's in good hands."

"You mean Zoro's?" asked Ace. "Tch, yeah I'll believe that when he's willing to die for him."

"You will see," said Shanks with a smile. "That couple will grow on you—they have me, and I haven't even known for that long."

"Sure," mumbled Ace glancing back at the two who were now sitting next to each other enjoying a meal, until Luffy decided it was appropriate to steal some meat from the other's plate.

"Luffy!" groaned Zoro looking at her.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry," she admitted with a shrug.

"You ALWAYS are!" he pointed out.

Ace then found himself chuckling. It seemed Roronoa Zoro knew his sister well. That was a good thing, though he probably didn't know her as well as her own brother of course.

"Looks like he knows my 'sister' well," said Ace with a nod and smirk.

"I'm sure," said Shanks. "He is his First Mate after all."

"So," said Ace. "He still doesn't know him like I do."

"True, but I'm sure he _knows_ Luffy in ways you don't," said Shanks with a wiggle of his brows and a small hint.

Shanks then blinked to see Ace began to steam again. Ace looked down and noticed that the baby was going to be feeling that soon.

"You're going to burn the baby again," he pointed out.

"Oh! da-- it!" he cursed looking down and quickly ceasing his heat.

* * *

"But I don't want you to goho!!" whined Luffy holding tight onto the redhead's waist.

"Sorry Luffy, but it's time for us to go," said Shanks patting her head. "Besides you still have that promise of yours to uphold to me."

"I know—but I still want you to stayhay!!" she cried rubbing her face into his chest.

"Luffy come on," said Nami coming up to her. "We're going to be leaving too."

"But I still haven't asked Shanks!" she cried at the girl.

"Asked me what?" asked Shanks with a confused blink.

"If," she sniffed as she backed up and rubbed her eyes before looking at him with her same ole grin. "If you want to be Kichiro's godfather!"

"_Me_?!" gasped Shanks looking down at her. "Really Luffy?!"

"Why not?" asked Luffy with a smile and shrug. "You named him and all so I think you have rights."

"Really?" asked Shanks as he glanced over at Zoro who was already onboard and staring at them from the mast. "Have you consulted with Zoro about this?"

"Uh-huh," said Luffy with a nod. "He doesn't mind either."

"Well," said Shanks rubbing the back of his head. "That's a lot of responsibility to be put on me. Being a godfather means—"

"That if me and Zoro die you'll raise our baby," said Luffy finishing the sentence for him.

Frankly Shanks didn't think Luffy knew what it meant, but she did and he was fairly impressed.

"Yes, that's what it means," said Shanks with a nod. "Well let's hope that doesn't happen 'kay?"

"Does that mean you'll be it?!" asked Luffy with wide bug eyes.

"I'd be honored," said Shanks placing his hand over his heart.

"YES!!" shouted Luffy as she jumped up into the air and then came down and squeezed the air out of Shanks. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!!"

"I should be thanking you for trusting me enough to allow me to be the godfather of your kid," said Shanks with a smile.

"I always will trust you," said Luffy with a smile.

"Thanks," said Shanks patting her on the head again and then turning to leave with his crew. "We'll meet again Anchor. See ya!"

"Bye Shanks!!" she waved with watery eyes.

Right before Shanks left he turned and stuck his tongue out at her, which made her laugh and smile remembering old times. Before long Luffy was back onboard Sunny as they prepared to leave. She went and sat up on the Thousand Sunny head as they sailed towards the sun.

"Hey Luffy, you sure that's such a good idea?" came Ace seeing her up there.

"Sure," she said with a smile turning to her.

"Where's Kichiro?" asked Ace looking around for his nephew.

"With Zoro," said Luffy like everyone should have known that.

"Oh, okay," said Ace turning and walking off to find the two.

Ace eventually came near the mast and found them. He smiled seeing Zoro holding Kichiro by his arms and letting him stand on his knees.

"Hey," came Ace up to the swordsman.

Zoro looked at Ace for a bit before saying—

"Hey."

"Looks like you heal quick," said Ace noticing his bandages were off.

"Yeah, something like that," said Zoro taking his attention back to his child and bouncing him slightly on his knees, the baby only squealing.

"He's something else isn't he?" asked Ace leaning against the railing and crossing his arms.

"Yeah," said Zoro with a rare smile as he looked at his baby's smiling face.

There was then a silence between the two as they stared at the little mosshead. Zoro glanced a quick glance at Ace before he said—

"Is there a reason why you came here?"

"Actually—there is," said Ace with a smirk as he came and stood in front of Zoro.

Zoro only looked up at his—technically—'brother-in-law'. He sighed inwardly wondering if he was going to be flamed again.

"I just want you to know—" started Ace with a smile.

_Oh god here it comes_, thought Zoro with an inward sigh really not in the mood for this overprotective brother.

"Since I'll be here there are going to be some certain rules concerning my 'sister'," said Ace with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "There'll be no cuddling, no touching, no kissing, and most importantly NO sex! Do I make myself clear?—Roronoa?"

"Crystal," said Zoro raising a brow knowing this was coming.

"Good," said Ace with a nod. "You sure you can control you're _urges_?"

"Shouldn't you be telling this to Luffy?" asked Zoro tilting his head only slightly. "He's the one who has the urges the most."

It was then Zoro realized he'd said too much. It was too late though; Ace had already lunged at him with fiery anger.

"YOU SON OF A BIT--!!!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm working on a comic for my little sister's belated birthday and so was busy—that and I just figured out how to make music videos XD I'm actually not that bad, though for some reason it won't load to my Youtube account :( Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed the update :D Until next chp bye;D**


	17. Under Watch

"Well—looks like your pneumonia's gone so you should be fine now," said Chopper with a smile as he took the thermometer out of Ace's mouth and removed the cloth from his forehead.

Still laying down as Chopper did all this Ace glared over at the crew who all watched wondering if he was doing well. His eyes met the one person who put him in this state—Roronoa.

"We're glad you're doing better there buddy," said Franky. "Gave us all a scare there a few days ago."

"I know," said Brooke. "Wouldn't you know the first day he comes with us he falls overboard and almost drowns yohoho!"

"Neh, did you have to kick him overboard Zoro?" asked Luffy turning to him with crossed arms. "You know almost drowning isn't fun for us."

"Luffy how many times do I have to tell you he lunged at me?—on FIRE! He was going to burn Kichiro!" said Zoro spreading his arms and looking at her trying to get it through her forgetting skull. "I swear you forget too easily!"

"Oh that's right!" said Luffy realizing he had stated that before.

Luffy then turned to her brother and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How dare you try and hurt my baby!!" she spat with a not-so-pleasant look on her face.

"It wasn't him who I was trying to hurt," said Ace with a grunt as he got up and shook his head a bit from the dizziness.

"AAACE!" growled Luffy.

"Tch, yeah right," said Zoro shaking his head with crossed arms. "He doesn't like either one of us."

"Really?" asked Luffy looking at her older sibling.

"No!" scoffed Ace. "I like Kichiro."

"You seemed to Like Zoro last we met," said Usopp.

"Well that was before he fu--ed my sister," Ace said with a smile.

"Hey Zoro, what does fu-- mean?" asked Luffy turning her head to him.

"Not now Luffy," groaned Zoro getting frustrated by the whole situation.

"Why don't you like Zoro?" asked Luffy turning to her brother.

"Luffy," Ace said with a smile. "It's not that I don't like him—it's that I don't trust him."

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Oh there are lots of reasons, but I don't feel like explaining," Ace said with a smile.

"I thought I told you to get along with them or you're leaving though?" said Luffy tilting her head slightly.

"Oh yeah, that," said Ace scratching the back of his head. "I really wasn't gonna hurt them I swear—but then that bast--- kicked me off the boat so I could drown!"

"YOU WERE GONNA HURT MY CHILD!!!" shouted Zoro his face red with frustration and anger—his sudden outburst startling everyone.

"Zoro?" started Luffy breaking the silence in the room.

"Your da-- brother's fine, I'm outta here!" spat Zoro turning around and pushing past everyone to leave.

All just continued to stare at the swordsman as he left. It was strange seeing him act that way, but no one was going to say anything about it—nothing but thoughts were surrounding the room in silence.

"Zoro," said Luffy trotting off after him after about a minute of silence.

Luffy came outside to be engulfed in the light of the setting sun. She looked around for him and then saw him down on the lawn. She trotted over to him and just stopped seeing him crouched down next to Kichiro pushing him as he swung near him on his rocker Franky had built for him.

"Zoro," came Luffy seeing he was still in a mood from the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Why does no one believe me?" asked Zoro continuing to keep his gaze on his slumbering child who was gently swinging back and forth. "Why does no one ever take my side?"

"It's not that," said Luffy taking a silent step closer to him. "It's just . . ." She darted a glance at her child in peaceful sleep from Zoro's gentle pushes and she couldn't help but smile. "You really care for him don't you?"

"Of course I do!" said Zoro ever keeping his eyes on his child who looked so much like him. "Da-- it how couldn't I?!"

Luffy smiled and knelt down next to Zoro and embraced him. She could hear his breathing begin to heavy seeing how his frustration was returning.

"Da-- it I don't care if people see me as the bad guy anymore! I don't mind them taking it out on me!" he almost shouted, but then quieted. "Just don't hurt _him_."

"Zoro," Luffy sighed out with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him close trying to let him know she was there for him in this frustrating time. "You're becoming a true father."

"What's that supposed to mean Luffy?" asked Zoro looking at her.

"Well—before you were still iffy about the fatherly role, but look at you now! You're not afraid to hurt anyone to protect him—and you'll not afraid to take all the hate on you so he doesn't have to be hated either," said Luffy with a smile as she petted the back of his head.

"Yeah, and who told you that?" asked Zoro with a smile knowing Luffy wasn't the kind of person to come to conclusions this fast.

"My heart," she said with a soft smile as she touched her forehead to his. "Just take it easy on my brother—he's a little slow about this stuff."

"You don't think I already know?" said Zoro with a sigh pulling away from her and continuing to rock his child.

"I like seeing Zoro like this," said Luffy with a smile as she continued to watch the father rock his child.

"Like what?" asked Zoro glancing at her.

"Being fatherly," she said with a giggle. "I like it on you—it's kinda sexy."

"Oh really?" asked Zoro leaning slightly to her narrowing his eyes at her with a small smirk. "I see now what you stare at when I feed and change his diaper."

"Uh-huh," said Luffy with a giggle as she placed a hand on her hat. "I stare at you're a-- all the time!"

"You're a little pervert aren't you?" said Zoro with a smirk as he raised his brow and came and took her in his arms while she giggled and squirmed.

"Ha, ha, I can't help being one around you!" she giggled until her eyes watered.

"That's okay—I don't mind," said Zoro whispering in her ear and giving it a nice lick making the embraced one shiver pleasantly.

"Good," chirped Luffy turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "'Cause I feel _perverted_ right about now."

Luffy then closed her eyes and brought her lips to meet Zoro's, but sadly before either could touch the others they were interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" came Ace pointing at the two.

"Perverted feeling's gone," said Luffy slanting her eyes and sighing with a shrug.

"Were you two about to kiss, huh, huh?" came Ace shoving his way in between the two to separate them.

"Aaace!" complained Luffy wishing she could still hold onto Zoro.

"I'm watching you Roronoa!" said Ace looking at him upholding his index finger right in the poor man's face. "Did you forget about the rules huh? Want me to reinforce them?!"

Zoro only groaned. When was there ever a time he liked this guy? 'Cause as far as he knew this guy was as annoying as Sanji—if not MORE!

_Crap he's gonna catch on fire again!_ Thought Zoro feeling the atmosphere around him begin to heat up.

Zoro glanced back at Kichiro who was still sleeping, thank goodness. He then turned back to see Ace beginning to steam and suddenly something snapped inside him he was still a bit unsure of.

"If you wanna fight I'll fight, but we're not fighting here!" shouted Zoro grabbing a hold of a sword ready to bring it out if necessary.

"Why's that?!" asked Ace raising a brow even steaming more. "Too afraid?!"

At that he burst into flames and as if he hadn't learnt his lesson before he about nearly attacked Zoro again. Zoro had already brought out a single sword and was about ready to cannon his a-- but was a little too late upon seeing a stretching fist hit Ace right in the face and knock him right off the boat for him to fall in the ocean—once again.

"LUFFY?!!" gasped Zoro with wide eyes looking in disbelief at the girl who had just hit her brother out to possibly drown.

"What?" she said looking at him and shaking her burnt fist slightly from the pain. "I was getting tired of him seeing fatherly instincts—I wanted to show him motherly instincts as well."

Zoro couldn't help but let his jaw drop. Here she had just said not to fight Ace, and even before that telling him it was wrong to hit him in the ocean 'cause 'drowning isn't fun for them'. Parental instincts are a strange thing indeed.

* * *

"Well here's the next island," said Nami as they docked. "Luckily it has a town for Chopper to get some medical supplies seeing how Ace has caught pneumonia again."

All turned to see Ace sitting in a chair on deck with a blanket wrapped around him, a thermometer in his mouth, a sack on his head, and a bucket of extremely hot water his feet be in. Ace only sniffed up the trail of snot as he looked to see they had docked at a new island.

"Oh a new island—haaaa, what a relief," he said with a smile knowing Chopper was to get more supplies here to treat him better.

"Which brings into question," said Nami turning and looking at their Captain. "Why did you hit him again?"

"Yeah that hurt," said Ace with a groan massaging his jaw.

"He was gonna hurt Kichiro," said Luffy bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Ace," groaned Nami turning to him. "When will you learn motherly instincts never really are good on the attacker?"

"I wasn't attacking the baby for the last time!" said Ace trying to get things cleared. "I was attacking _him_!"

At that he pointed at Zoro who was leaning against the mast with his arms crossed. Zoro only groaned as he looked away from his 'brother-in-law'.

"Tch, should have let you're a-- drown," he muttered.

Ace only stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ace!" came Luffy up to him with a fist on her hip. "Who's acting childish now?! Sheesh, I thought you were supposed to be the adult!"

"Luffy's right," said Nami with a sigh. "Ace used to be so mature—it seems he's cracked after finding out what happened to Luffy."

"Must be a brother thing," said Brooke rubbing his boney chin. "Yohoho!"

"Yeah, must be," said Nami with a shrug as he got off Sunny.

"C'mon Zoro I want to try on clothes!" said Luffy with a smile as she grabbed Zoro by the wrist.

"Wait!" said Ace reaching out to her. "I'm coming too!"

"Oh no," she said turning to him with serious eyes. "You're sick, so you just stay here and wait for Chopper to get back. See ya!"

At that she dragged Zoro off the ship with Ace muttered to himself.

"Da-- it!" he cursed to himself. "I can't leave them alone in a dressing room. God knows that they'll do!"

* * *

"How does this look Zoro?" asked Luffy with a smile holding it up.

Zoro tilted his head slightly and looked at the outfit for a while before nodding.

"It's not bad, but—"

"Don't like it?" asked Luffy then looking for another and bringing it out. "Oh, oh, how about this?!"

"I like that one," said Zoro with a smile looking at the blue sailor outfit.

"I do too!" she said with a smile looking at it and them looking at Kichiro. "I think it'll fit him perfectly! And look! It's even got a hat to come with it!"

"I can see that," said Zoro with a smile looking at the clothing for his son.

"Still though, how come you didn't like the other one?" asked Luffy looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Really Luffy?" asked Zoro raising. "It was a mini marine outfit."

"So, I thought it'd look cute on him," said Luffy with a shrug.

"Luffy . . . we're pirates," pointed out Zoro wondering when she'll come to conclusions.

"Oh that's right!" said Luffy finally realizing. "Ha, ha, what was I thinking? Ha, ha, ha!"

"I dunno Luffy, I really dunno," said Zoro with a sigh as he continued to follow Luffy around as she showed him all the clothes she had liked to get for their son.

"Nee hee hee, look at this one," Luffy giggled holding up a mini red coat with gold linings that strangely resembled the coat Gol D. Roger used to wear. "Looks like Roger's old coat."

"Yeah, you're right it does," said Zoro with a smile. "So who's gonna be the Pirate King here, Kichiro or you?"

"I am of course!" bellowed Luffy as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What? I can't have a Pirate King jr.? Who's gonna take after me when I'm gone?"

"I dunno," said Zoro with a shrug. "Some other novice pirate like you. Look at Ace, he really didn't follow in his father's footsteps."

"True," said Luffy with a nod. "But still I'd like that."

"What every floats your boat Luffy," Zoro sighed out.

As they moved on to the toy section they had passed by some other mothers that happened to look at them and find them utterly strange.

"Oh, would you look at that," they whispered to one another, but apparently not quiet enough for the others to not hear them. "What an odd couple. I haven't seen them around lately. Hm, must be visiting."

"Alisa are you serious?!" her friend asked her. "Those are pirates!"

"Pirates?!" she gasped in disbelief. "Are you sure?!"

"Uh-huh, and not just any pirates, but Straw Hat pirates," she whispered.

"But I heard they were dangerous!" Alisa whispered to her friend.

"Uh-huh, they are," she nodded at her. "That one right there I'm sure is that Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, and that other—look at the straw hat! It's got to be Straw Hat Luffy!"

"But aren't those two the strongest of the crew?" Alisa asked.

"They have the highest bounties out of all of them," she confirmed with a nod. "My god I can't possibly imagine what they want here!"

"Do you think they're planning on ransacking the town?!" asked Alisa with wide eyes.

"I don't know!" she said to her friend as they both continued to stare at the couple who had stopped by the rattlers.

Zoro noticed the two noisy mothers behind them, but paid no heed watching Luffy hold Kichiro over the selection of rattlers and let him grab the one he liked.

"You like that one Kichiro?" asked Luffy seeing her son grab the red one. "Tee, hee, hee, I liked that one too!"

"Oh my god what is that?" asked one of the mothers. "Is that?—oh my god."

"A child?" asked Alisa. "Ginni is that a baby?"

"That's what it looks like," said Ginni.

"So maybe they didn't come here to ransack the town," said Alisa.

"I don't know," said Ginni. "What? Look, Is Straw Hat—a girl?"

"Looks that way," said Alisa scanning her to find feminine features. "I had always thought Straw Hat was a boy, must have been mistaken."

"Must have," said Ginni. "Oh that poor child—having parents like that."

"Tch, what do pirates know about raising children?" asked Alisa. "If you ask me I think they should just leave it with a reasonable _normal_ family."

"I agree," said Ginni with a nod. "That child's only going to turn out like them—nothing but scum!"

Zoro had just about enough of those two. He turned to Luffy and said—

"Luffy let's get out of here."

Luffy only looked down and clutched Kichiro tighter.

"I heard them," she said making sure her hat kept her face from Zoro.

"Luffy don't let them get to you," said Zoro. "What do they know huh?"

"You're right," said Luffy lifting her head to reveal her infamous grin. "Let's go."

And so they turned and left, but Luffy smiled getting an idea. She strayed a little from Zoro and a little closer to the women as they passed by.

"Oh, here they come," the women said holding onto their children tighter and trying to ignore the two.

Luffy almost giggled as she turned at the last second and bumped into the two mothers.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said with a smile looking at the mothers' shocked faces.

The two babies in the mothers' hands began to makes fusses upon seeing a new baby. The babies then reached out for the other and giggled.

"Heeeey," said Luffy with a smile seeing this. "Looks like our babies like each other. You never know, perhaps they'll be Nakama one day hee, hee."

"Uh!" the mothers scoffed as they quickly turned and left as fast as they could.

Luffy only giggled as she came back to Zoro's side who was standing on the sidelines watching the whole thing. Zoro wrapped his arm around Luffy's neck and brung her closer as she laughed.

"And just what was that all about?" Zoro asked with a smirk knowing Luffy got them good.

"Nee, hee, hee, did you see the look on their faces when I bumped into them?" asked Luffy just grinning away.

"Yeah, that and when you made that sassy nakama joke," said Zoro with a smirk. "Nice Luffy."

"Yep," said Luffy with a grin showing all her pearly whites to her First Mate.

"I think that deserved a kiss," said Zoro with a smirk looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Then please," she said looking up at him with a smile and puckering. "Give me what I deserve."

Zoro leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss, but both enjoyed the interaction finally after having Ace be with them. The two eventually bought the clothes for Kichiro and laughed the whole way back to the ship. Upon getting onboard Luffy was met by a worried Ace.

"What's so funny Luffy?" he asked coming right up in her face making her cease all laughter. "Why were you two gone for so long?!"

"Nee, hee, hee, you should have been there Ace," she giggled. "We had so much fun!"

"W-What does that mean?!" he asked looking at Zoro in paranoia.

Zoro only rolled his eyes as Luffy took her brother's hand and went to sit him down and tell him all that had happened.

* * *

"So you heard Ivankov was moving through a chain of islands?" asked Nami looking at the map.

"Yeah, these right here," said Ace pointing to them. "I was on my way there myself, until I ran into you guys."

"Well," said Nami with a sigh placing her fists on her hips. "It looks like there'll still be some time before we can reach those islands, even if we do we don't know which one he'll be on—or if he's left those already."

"True," said Ace with a nod. "But I just recently caught wind of it and I'm pretty sure he's on one of them."

"Well it's better than nothing," said Nami with a sigh.

"Let's hope he's on one at least," said Usopp with a nod.

"Why?" asked Ace.

"Last time someone gave us a tip about Ivankov being on an island they 'forgot' to mention to us that he already left and sent me and Luffy to get eaten by cannibals!" he said with wide eyes.

"Well trust me, now that I'm here that won't happen again," said Ace holding up a steaming fist to get his point through.

"Na, Usopp we were fine," said Luffy shaking her hand while Kichiro resided in her other arm. "Besides, Zoro came and saved us!"

"Really," said Ace. "And where was my nephew during all this? Zoro leave him unattended?"

"What?!" growled Zoro looking at the fire fist.

"Nope, he was still inside me nee, hee, hee," Luffy giggled patting her belly.

"Yeah, Luffy had him a few days later," stated Nami.

"Wait, you guys let him fight while pregnant?!" asked Ace looking at them in disbelief.

"It's not like we knew!" said Nami. "We were just as clueless as you!"

"What's so hard about noticing the signs of a pregnant woman?" asked Ace with a shrug.

"Luffy didn't show! And with the craving it was IMPOSSIBLE to tell seeing how he already eats ridiculous things as it is!" said Nami.

"Oh, I can see your point," said Ace with a nod. "Well at Least Kichiro wasn't messed up because of that."

"Yeah," said Luffy with a nod looking down at her baby. "There could have been so many times he could have died—I remember that one time Sanji kicking me in the gut—I'm surprised he didn't hurt him."

"You kicked Luffy?!" asked Ace looking at the blonde cook. "I thought you don't hit girls!"

"It's not that," said Sanji holding up his hands. "It was a complete accident. The kick was meant for mosshead here."

"Oh, having said that I can see your point," said Ace with a nod.

Zoro just rolled his eyes and grumbled. They were ALL out to get him. It seems that no one has forgiven him yet for getting Luffy pregnant—even though it goes both ways.

"It's okay Mr. Swordsman," came Robin patting him gently on the shoulder. "They'll eventually forgive you."

_Sure_, Zoro sighed inwardly.

"So what are we gonna do before we reach the islands?" asked Luffy slugging her head. "I'm bored!"

"Well," said Nami looking throughout the map. "Looks like there are some islands on the way there. We can stop by and get some supplies if need be."

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Luffy jumping in the air making Kichiro squeal. "Huh? You liked that Kichiro?"

At that Luffy jumped up again making her son giggle for more. She smiled as she continued to do this and all watch in aw.

"Luffy' pretty good with that baby," said Nami with a smile and sigh as she watched her. "Which is surprising—I thought he wouldn't be any good at being a parent."

"Well, Luffy's full of surprises," said Ace with a smile watching his 'sister' and nephew enjoy themselves.

"Yes he is," said Nami with a nod.

"You know—I'm concerned for Kichiro," said Ace leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand.

"Why's that?" asked Nami looking at him. "He's got everything he needs."

"Well I know that, but it's just—a pirate life is a dangerous life," said Ace with a roll of the shoulders. "My old man understood that and that was why he gave me up—he didn't want me sharing the same fate as him."

"Oh, I see what you mean," said Nami with a nod.

"It's just—if the government finds out they'll put up a wanted poster for him as well—no matter his age or inability to fight—they're gonna take a look at his parents and see him as a threat," said Ace. "I can just see it now—Wanted: Dead or Alive: Monkey D. Kichiro."

"Actually it's Roronoa D. Kichiro," said Luffy ceasing her bouncing and coming up beside him with a smile.

"Why's that?" asked Ace with a few blinks wondering why it had to have _his_ name.

"Well I figured since he's the father—technically, the baby always has the father's name," said Luffy with a grin.

"But _technically_ you're the father too!" pointed out Ace.

"When I change back, but still—mother's give birth, father's don't," said Luffy with a nod.

"So you're gonna have him call you 'mommy' when you've changed back?" asked Ace.

"He-- no!" said Luffy. "He's gonna call me dad just as much as Zoro."

"You're kid's gonna live a confusing life," said Ace with droopy eyes.

"But he'll be happy—I just know it!" she said with a grin.

"Sure Luffy," said Ace with a sigh leaning his chin on the backs of his hands.

"What's up with you anyways?" asked Luffy cocking her head.

"What's up with _me_?" asked Ace pointing to his chest. "I should ask what's up with _you_."

"Why's that?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy look at your baby and tell me what you see," he said pointing to him.

Luffy looked down and smiled seeing him stare up at her with wide eyes. She looked at Ace and grinned saying—

"A baby boy who's gonna have the best life a kid could have!"

"NO!" said Ace slamming his fist down on the table. "That's a kid who's gonna have the WORST life in the world!"

"What are you saying?" asked Luffy narrowing her eyes at her brother. "Are you saying we're bad parents?!"

"No, it's not that," said Ace shaking his head. "I'm saying is that kid is going to have to live his whole life on the run from the government because of _you_!"

"Why, what did I do?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy don't you get it?!" asked Ace standing up to look at her in the eyes. "You're a pirate—Zoro's a pirate. Not just any pirate though. You're Straw Hat Luffy, the pirate who broke in Impel Down and escaped with one of the highest bounties on his head because of so! What's the government going to see him as?!"

Luffy just remained quiet as she scanned Ace. She was now beginning to understand why Ace hadn't liked her giving birth to a child now.

"Luffy's he's going to be wanted just because he was born from _you_!" he said trying to get through her thick rubbery skull.

"What are you saying Ace?" asked Luffy with her head bowed and hat covering her facial features.

"What else?!" asked Ace. "You need to give him a normal life with a normal family!"

"And just what is a normal life to you Ace?" asked Luffy looking at him and tightening her hold on her child. "Being raised on some average island by some average family and having him never know his _real_ family?"

"Luffy you know what I mean," said Ace.

"No!" she said shaking her head. "We're his family and he's ours. I won't abandon him like my dad did me! You wanna know why? Because having no parents SUCK!!"

"Luffy," said Ace with a sigh.

"No Ace!" she shouted. "I'm not giving him up! I know this life is dangerous, but it's what I want!"

"How can you be so selfish?!" asked Ace.

"_Me_?!" asked Luffy. "How can I be selfish when I want my kid to know his true family, I don't really see your point."

"Fine Luffy, have it your way!" pointed Ace. "But don't come crying to me once you eventually see his Wanted poster for a ridiculously high bounty and him being only a year or less old!"

"That won't happen," said Luffy shaking her head. "The government will never see him."

"I seriously doubt that," said Ace. "They have their ways. Once you step in a Marine-run island they'll have his picture before you can blink!"

"Then I won't bring him off the ship!" she said back at him.

"So what, you're going to keep him isolated?" asked Ace. "I don't think he'll like that when he's older."

"How do you know what he'll like and won't like when he's older?" asked Luffy.

"He's probably gonna be like you Luffy, and want to see the world!" said Ace. "Not only Thousand Sunny!"

"Whatever," said Luffy shaking her head and then hearing Kichiro begin to start crying from all the shouting. "Oh Kichiro, shh, shh, look what you did! You made him cry!"

"Luffy you were shouting just as much as I was!" pointed out Ace.

Kichiro then began crying louder. So loud that it began to get quite painful for the rest of the crew.

"Will someone just quiet down that kid?!!" asked Franky holding his sensitive ears.

* * *

"Is this island Marine-Run?" asked Luffy leaning against the mast and just bouncing her son in her arms.

"I don't know yet," said Nami looking out at the lit up town during the night.

"'Cause I'm not going if it is," said Luffy looking down at her baby who was now sucking on his little toy dagger.

Nami looked at her and sighed. Ace had noticed this and knew it was because of what he said a few days back. He inwardly sighed and then jumped off board.

"Huh, Ace where are you going?" asked Nami looking over at him.

"I'll go check," he said walking off.

_Sheesh, this family stuff is just so complicated_, Nami thought as she inwardly sighed.

"Well I'm gonna go see what they have in town," said Nami leaving as well.

"I'll come with you!!" cheered Sanji dancing off after her.

Once they were gone Zoro came and stood next to Luffy noticing that sour mood she was in. He inwardly sighed and shook his head as he asked—

"What's the matter Luffy?"

"Nothing," she said looking away from him.

"You gonna let what Ace said get the better of you?" he asked with a small smile.

"No, it's not that," she muttered.

"Luffy I don't see what you're so afraid of anymore. You're Straw Hat Luffy, you're supposed to be fearless—what happened?" asked Zoro leaning a little closer to her.

"I had a kid," she said looking at him. "What Ace said was true—it's all true. At first I didn't think much of it, but then I began to think what if he did get a bounty on his head. He's so young and little and if anything were to ever happened to him I—"

"So you're doubting your inability to protect him," said Zoro with a smile looking at her.

"What?!" she scoffed. "No!"

"Then what are you so concerned about?" asked Zoro tilting his head.

"Well—I guess I don't know," she said with a shrug. "You're right! What have I got to fear? I'll protect Kichiro with my life!"

"Hm, you won't be the only one," said Zoro with a soft smile giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"AH!!" came Ace pointing an accusing finger at Zoro. "I saw that, I saw that! You may think I'm blind, but I'm not!"

Zoro and Luffy just sighed. When will Ace let up on this?! More importantly when will he be gone long enough for them to even enjoy each other again?!

"I told you I'm watching you Roronoa!" he pointed at him heating his finger up making sure Zoro felt the heat on his chest.

"ACE!!" said Luffy catching his attention.

"Huh, what is it Luffy?" he asked looking at her.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said with a smile. "Nope, no Marines in sight."

"Thank goodness," Luffy sighed out. "Now I can go out with Kichiro."

"Luffy, Luffy!!" came Nami running back with a huge grin on her face.

"Na, what is it Nami?" asked Luffy looking at the tangerine.

"I just saw one of the best clubs!" she squealed. "Oh my god you have to come with me! And Robin!"

"But I wanted to go out with Kichiro," said Luffy with a pout.

"Luffy it's time to put down the baby and get out for once!" she said grasping her shoulders.

"But wouldn't that be child neglect?" asked Luffy.

"Not if you have a babysitter," said Nami.

"I don't want anyone sitting on my baby!" she complained.

"Da-- it Luffy you won't!" she said giving her a quick shake. "Just let Usopp, or Brooke watch him. He'll be fine. You trust your crew right?"

"Yeah," said Luffy.

"Good," said Nami with a smile taking the baby out of Luffy's arms and giving him to Zoro before she snatched Luffy by the wrist and drug her inside.

"They're gonna go out clubbing huh?" said Ace with a smile. "Well that sounds fun. I think I might go with them, but _you_ can stay here and watch Kichiro." Ace said while turning to Zoro.

"I'm so glad you trust me with him," Zoro said with a sarcastically monotone voice.

And so it wasn't long until the girls came out in their clubbing outfits. Nami wearing a purple skirt and black tank top with a black chocker. Robin wore a red strapless shirt, with leather pants. Upon seeing them Sanji only danced around in praise.

"Oh my—you look so heavenly!!" he danced around them.

"Oh but you haven't seen the best part yet," said Nami with a smirk. "We actually accomplished getting Luffy in a dress."

"What—are you serious?!" gasped Sanji with a wide eye only imagining his feminine Captain in a dress that highlighted every feminine feature she was gifted, and so before long blood began to trickle down his nose.

"Pervert," muttered Zoro seeing Sanji's reaction.

"Uh-huh, and here 'she' is!" said Nami making way for Luffy to come out and show everyone.

Upon seeing her all eyes bulged out of their sockets and jaws fell to the floor. Luffy came out with a grey sleeveless dress. Attached to the back was a hoody that she'd probably never use, and the tight fitting made the cut of the torso reveal more of her milk-filled breasts. That was bad and so was the length of the dress that seemed more like the shortest skirt in the world that only barely passed her hips.

The green strips on it only made the eyes of those look at her more. It was a cute dress most thought, Ace had thought it as well—only if his 'sister' wasn't wearing it.

"What do ya think?" asked Nami with a wink.

"Oh simply exotic!!" danced Sanji around Luffy who looked at him as if he was insane.

"WHAT—THE—HE--?!!" gasped Ace, his face turning red out of frustration and embarrassment.

"What's wrong Ace?" asked Nami looking at the fuming brother. "You don't like it?"

"WHY THE HE-- DID YOU PUT LUFFY IN SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!!!" he screeched in horror.

"Hey, He picked that dress some months back, and besides it's not my fault that it's a little too showy. It would have been fine if his breasts wouldn't have grown from the pregnancy and made the dress even skimpier," said Nami crossing her arms knowing she wasn't to blame.

"That's like screaming for someone to jump him!!" exclaimed Ace looking at the dress up and down with wide eyes.

"I can defend myself," said Luffy with a pout.

"Don't any of you DARE looking at him like this!" Ace said jumping in front of Luffy and trying his best to guard her from onlookers.

"Ace has turned into Paulie," said Nami with a sigh.

"Who's Paulie?!" asked Ace turning to look at Luffy with worried eyes.

"Some guy we met back at Water 7," said Luffy with a smile.

"You met a guy at Water 7?!" gasped Ace.

"Is every guy to you the bad guy?" asked Luffy narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ace—that was _before_ he was turned into a girl," said Nami placing her fists on her hips.

"Oh my god you serious?!!" asked Ace looking at her with wide eyes just getting a totally different thought.

"Not that you idiot!!" shouted Nami smacking him over the head. "Anyways, we're taking Luffy out 'cause he needs to get away from the baby for once."

"Then I'm coming too!" pointed Ace. "I'll be there to protect you if any guy tries anything."

"What're you going to pose as his boyfriend or something?" asked Nami crossing her arms.

"Da-- straight I am!" Ace said with a nod.

"But I don't want to be your girlfriend," pouted Luffy coming up to Zoro and clutching his arm. "I want to be his."

"That is strictly forbidden for tonight," said Ace crossing his arms with a smile.

"And every other night," muttered Luffy.

"You're catching on," said Ace with a smile.

"Hhh, this was just supposed to be a girls night out, but whatever. Just take who you want Luffy," said Nami with a sigh.

"I want Zoro, I want Zoro!" she cheered squeezing his arm tighter.

"I thought he was watching Kichiro though," said Nami.

Luffy then took the baby out of his father's arms and put him in Brooke's who stood nearby. She then returned to Zoro and clutched onto him with a wide grin saying—

"The others will!"

"Well, I guess Zoro does need a break from the baby as well," said Nami with a sigh. "Alright, anyone else coming?"

"I will!" shouted Sanji raising his hand.

"Hhh, whatever. Let's just go," said Nami. "But I'm not paying for you guys to get in."

* * *

The music was ear pounding and the flashing lights were hard to keep track of anyone, but Ace had good eyesight and was making sure to keep a close eye on his sister and her swordsman as she dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Come on Zoro!" she said with a grin while dragging him out. "Let's dance!"

"I don't dance!" he said through the loud music.

"Nonsense, everyone dances!" she giggled. "It just depends if you're bad or good at it!"

Zoro only grumbled letting her drag him pretty much in the midst of the dancing bodies. Once there he looked at Luffy just to dance to the beat. He only stayed where he be and watched Luffy just dance around him. He couldn't help but smile seeing how much she enjoyed dancing—it was something he rarely got a chance to see since taking care of the baby.

"Why aren't you dancing?!" she asked looking at him through the blinding lights.

"I think I'll just watch you!" he said with a smile. "You seem to be good at it!"

"Oh no!" she said shaking her head. "I did not come all the way out here to dance alone!"

At that she grabbed his crotch paralyzing Zoro. He gasped in surprised and nearly arched over.

"L-Luffy what are you doing?!!" he gasped with wide eyes looking at her.

"Dance with me now!" she threatened making sure to give a nice squeeze upon the last word.

"Alright, alright!" he squirmed. "Just let go!"

"Okay," she said easily letting go with a smile. "Dance, dance!"

"Fine," muttered Zoro rolling his eyes wishing Luffy wasn't so 'persuasive'.

The dancing bodies were so closely pact together it was hard to tell what was even going on. Ace, as far as he could see was only their heads. Still though he kept close eyes on them, not even glancing at the others that came along with them.

Not too far from him Nami was dancing with Robin, while Sanji just gawked at the two and nearly fainted from a bloody nose. Nami glanced over her shoulder and noticed Luffy and Zoro not too far from them. She smiled to herself seeing Luffy had managed to get Zoro on the floor and even dance.

_Well at least they're having fun on their time off_, She thought with a nod. _I wonder how everyone else is doing with Kichiro though.

* * *

_

"WAAAAHHHHH AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" cried the little one in his crib that was trying to rock him to sleep.

"What'll we do?! What'll we do?!!" cried Brooke and Usopp running around in circles not knowing what was wrong with the child.

"Guys what are you doing?!" came Franky holding his ears. "Get him to SHUT UP!!"

"We tried!" said Usopp through the loud cries.

"Yes, but he keeps crying and crying," said Brooke.

"Did you change his diaper?" asked Franky.

"YES!!" they both cried.

"Did you try making him take his nap?" asked Franky.

"YES!!" they cried.

"Did you try feeding him?" asked Franky.

There was silence then from those two. They then looked at each other with wide eyes before saying—

"NO WE DIDN'T!!"

"Then feed the little runt!" said Franky pointing outside towards the kitchen.

"Right!" said Brooke and Usopp as they took up the child and flew to the Kitchen.

"Have you found it yet?" asked Brooke trying to bounce the baby in his arms to get him to stop crying, but he wouldn't.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" said Usopp searching through the cabinets.

Soon Usopp froze and Brooke noticed this. He bent down and asked—

"What is wrong long nose?"

"I—I just realized something," said Usopp turning to Brooke. "We ran out of formula some months back—that was the time Luffy started breastfeeding him!"

"Oh you're right!" screeched Brooke in panic. "What do we do?! He's hungry!"

"I have an idea!" said Usopp holding up his index finger.

It was then he and Brook darted into Chopper's infirmary when the poor doctor was working on something.

"CHOPPER!!" screeched Usopp startling the doctor only for him to mess up with his medicine and it explode in his face.

"AH!" he screeched. "What?!"

"It's Kichiro!" said Usopp.

"What?!" gasped Chopper quickly taking out his medical tools. "Is he alright?!"

"Yes—well no," said Usopp.

"He's hungry!" said Brook holding him up to Chopper.

"Can't you guys feed him?" asked Chopper narrowing his eyes.

"There is no formula!" said Usopp. "Remember Luffy started breastfeeding him some months back!"

"AAHH You're right!' gasped Chopper. "What'll be do?!"

"That's why we came to you!" said Usopp. "You have plenty of herbs and medicines and stuff, can't you create formula for him?"

"Well—they're not meant for that," said Chopper pondering things, but was cut out of his thoughts as Kichiro let out a loud cry. "Alright, alright I'll get to work!!"

"Hhh, thank-you Chopper," both Usopp and Brooke said with a nod and smile knowing Chopper can get the job done.

_

* * *

_

"Luffy," muttered Zoro next to her ear as she pressed her back into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stop grinding into me like that."

"Why?" asked Luffy looking up at him with a knowing smile. "Can't take it?"

At that she bucked her hips back into Zoro's abdomen making the man groan.

"Luffy you want your brother burning down this whole place?" asked Zoro.

Luffy then managed to glance over at her brother who was still seated against the bar watching them—or so she thought. Upon looking closer she saw he had fallen asleep. Luffy smiled and thanked god for narcolepsy. Luffy then turned around and wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck as she whispered to him—

"He's not looking."

Zoro furrowed his brow in confusion and so turned his head to see Luffy was telling the truth—Ace was out cold. He looked back at Luffy who only giggled saying—

"I was wondering when he was going to do that."

"You were expecting this?" asked Zoro looking down at her.

"Uh-huh, sooner or later," she giggled letting her hands wander down and grasp a hold of his behind.

"Luffy!" Zoro nearly jumped. "Stop that."

"No!" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Want me to bite that off?" he asked with a smirk.

"Go ahead and try," she dared right back.

"Tempting as always," he grinned leaning his forehead on hers.

"Oh I'll show you tempting," Luffy said quickly pulling away and taking hold of Zoro's wrist soon guiding him outside.

"Luffy what're you doing?!" asked Zoro wondering what was up with her.

"Since Ace has been here we haven't been able to get much interaction down," she said swaying before him.

"Tell me about it," said Zoro with a roll of his eyes.

"So while he's asleep—" she hinted leaning closer to Zoro.

"What if he wakes up huh?" asked Zoro. "I know you won't mind, but it's my hide getting burned not yours."

"He won't don't worry," she said wrapping her arms up his back and pulling him into her as she leaned against the alleyway wall.

"And if he does?" asked Zoro raising a brow.

"Shut up with the 'ifs'," said Luffy grabbing the back of Zoro's head and pushing his mouth down on hers.

After that long kiss they separated for air. Zoro looked at Luffy who just grinned. Zoro only chuckled inwardly as he looked at her and said—

"We haven't done that in a while."

"Nee, hee, hee, I know," she giggled. "I can show you other stuff we haven't done in a while either."

"Go right ahead," Zoro whispered to her kissing her right under her ear to get her to shiver.

Luffy turned his head to hers again and kissed him deeply. Their tongues danced happily together and lapped each other in happiness. It seemed it had been too long since they had gotten the chance to do this and they weren't planning on passing up this opportunity.

Luffy's hands automatically flew to Zoro's belt and made quick work of it. Luffy knew it probably wouldn't be long before Ace came back to consciousness so she knew this would have to be as quick as possible. Once his belt was out of the way she pulled down his zipper and then snuck her hands inside.

She heard Zoro let out a groan upon feeling her grab him. She opened her eyes to see he was looking down at her with eyes saying he did not want her hands there. She only smirked into their kiss and squeezed just a bit to make him jump.

"Luffy stop!" said Zoro letting go of her lips.

"What?" said Luffy with an innocent shrug.

"Just stop playing with me!" he said to her.

"Oh," said Luffy with a knowing smile. "You don't want me to tease you huh?—fine."

At that she wrapped both legs around his hips and squeezed. She heard Zoro let out a reluctant moan as his eyes rolled back with pleasure. Luffy grinned knowing how much he liked that, but like he said—he didn't want to play anymore so . . .

Luffy let out a gasp feeling Zoro's hands wander up her dress and grab a hold of her smooth hips. Zoro grabbed a hold of her panties and tugged them down. After that one hand let go and then came to one of her breasts to tease it.

"I—uh—I thought you said no teasing," Luffy moaned out leaning her head upward.

"Not to me," Zoro said with a smirk giving her breast a nice like.

Luffy let out a wistful sigh. She closed her eyes and decided to do nothing but feel him. It just felt like it has been too long for her and him.

Luffy let out a moan feeling Zoro at her entrance. She tightened her grip around his neck as he proceeded to push his way in. Once inside it wasn't long before he began to move. Luffy let out a moan and tossed her head to the side.

"F-Faster Zoro," she moaned out biting her bottom lip.

"I get ya," said Zoro knowing she wanted this over with soon so Ace wouldn't have the chance to wake up and catch them.

Zoro pulled out and then slammed back into her. Luffy let out a scream knowing that the people inside had no chance of hearing them, but she still had to keep in mind the people still wandering the streets. Luffy placed her hand over her mouth to hide her yells of pleasure.

Luffy leaned over Zoro as he held onto her hips and continued to ram into her and finish what they had started. Luffy quickly lost track of time being how her mind be in bliss, but she knew it wasn't long before both would climax.

"Zoro," she moaned out. "Hurry."

"Luffy!" groaned Zoro letting his sweat fall on Luffy. "J-Just be quiet okay!"

Luffy felt it coming and so covered her mouth with both hands as she closed her eyes and screamed. Thank goodness her hands muffled most of it, but then she realized Zoro had no means of stopping himself.

"DAAH!" He cried leaning over Luffy and slamming his head against the way as he rode out his orgasm.

"Zoro, you okay?" asked Luffy with a smile rubbing gentle circles on his back.

"Yeah," he groaned out as he pulled out of her and situated himself again. "We—We better get back."

"Yeah," said Luffy rubbing her eyes from weariness. "Before Ace wakes up."

And so the two quickly entered back in and looked around to see Ace still slumbering, but right when they had gotten back into the middle of the crowd he woke up and looked around. The two looked away as Ace glared at them making sure they were still there.

Ace smiled in content seeing nothing had changed. That was a good thing. So there he sat continuing to watch them—perhaps falling a sleep once or twice more again.

_

* * *

_

"Hey guys!" chirped Luffy getting back onboard Sunny. "We're back!'

She looked around and noticed no one was on deck. She looked back at Zoro and the others who just shrugged and so she continued. She figured they be in the girls' room with Kichiro, but that wasn't the case and so she went to the Kitchen—still nothing!

"Where are they?" groaned Luffy looking around for them.

"Maybe they're with Chopper," suggested Zoro. "Something could have happened to Kichiro."

"BETTER NOT HAVE!!" she threatened holding up a fist as she darted off to the infirmary only to find everyone there—asleep.

"What happened here?" asked Sanji as he and the others came to see.

"Oh, thank goodness your back Luffy," said Chopper waking up from his book bed.

Luffy looked to see Kichiro asleep on the table. He looked okay, but the others looked plain worn out.

"What happened here?" asked Luffy.

"Oh, Luffy," said Usopp and Brooke as they wake up to see her.

"Where have you been?" asked Franky getting up. "Your kid was hungry!"

"Then what'd you use to feed him?" asked Sanji. "I know we no longer have any formula."

"Well," said Usopp scratching his cheek as they all turned to look at Chopper who only looked nervously at them.

"W-Well they came here with Kichiro crying and said he was hungry," explained Chopper. "S-So I tried to make him a hand-made formula."

"You can do that Chopper?!" gasped Luffy with wide sparkling eyes.

"I—I tried, but my formula was a little different," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"And what happened?" asked Zoro glancing at his son.

"I think I added sleep medicine to it!" he cried coming up to Zoro and grabbing a hold of his leg. "I'm so sorry!! Please don't get mad!!"

"Why would I do that?" asked Zoro looking down at him. "He looks perfectly fine to me."

"The little one should be fine," said Robin with a smile and nod.

"Really?" asked Everyone.

"He should only sleep for a few hours. In the morning he'll just be a little bit more hungry is all," she said.

"Really?!" gasped Usopp, Brooke, and Chopper.

"Chopper you should have known this," said Sanji pointing at him. "You're the doctor after all."

"Oh—that's right, I am!" he said with a smile.

"Hhh, what a crazy day," said Zoro shaking his head. "I'm gonna catch some z's."

"I'll put Kichiro to bed then," said Luffy picking up the little one.

"S-So you're not angry at what I did?" asked Chopper with a sniff.

"Of course not," said Luffy with a grin. "I'm actually glad 'cause I'm a little more tired than usual tonight and need all the sleep I can get."

"Why are you tired?!" came Ace right up to her.

"Uuuuuhhh, 'cause I was partying," she said looking at him.

"Since when do you get tired after partying?!" asked Ace raising a brow. "It was Roronoa wasn't it! Da-- it, I knew I couldn't trust him!!"

At that he turned and darted off shouting—

"Roronoa you get you a-- back here you bast---!!" he shouted after him.

"Ace wait!" groaned Luffy, but then sighed realizing she was just too tired right now for this. "Hhh . . . Zoro's just gonna have to handle him himself."

At that she turned and slugged off to bed.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yays, I got another chp up for ya guys Yays for over 100 reviews! XD I'm glad you guys are enjoying:D Hope you liked the chp and don't worry the next chp gets more interesting—I think, or is it the chp after that? Ah you'll see ;D until next chp bye :D**

**P.S. If you want to see how I thought the dress looked I drew it on Deviantart on my Hot-Shots-Babe profile, just if you're wondering :) Though a certain someone gave me the idea for it and I'd like to say thax XD**


	18. Lost

"An island, an island, an iiiiiisland!!" sang Luffy as she bounced up and down on the railing.

"Hey, hey, Luffy be careful," said Sanji seeing her. "You've got Kichiro with you and you could fall over."

"Nicely put Sanji," said Ace with a smile and approving nod. "Though I wonder why _Roronoa_ wouldn't say it seeing how it _is_ his child after all!"

Ace only turned to glare daggers at Zoro who was leaning against the mast. Zoro grumbled as he said—

"It's not like I can stop him from doing what he wants!"

At that they were close enough to the island for Luffy to gum gum rocket there and attach herself onto a palm tree. Ace looked at her as if she were mad—what kind of mother would zip herself around like that?!—while carrying the child?!!

"See what I mean?" muttered Zoro slumping with a sigh.

"Well this looks like a nice tropical island to stay at and relax a while," said Nami with a smile scanning it over.

"Alright!" cheered Luffy pumping her fist into the air from the palm tree she clung to. "Mini vacation!"

"How 'bout it Ace?" asked Nami turning to the older brother.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged with a grin. "I see no reason in taking a little brake from Iva's chase. I doubt he's going anywhere soon anyways."

"Then it's settled," said Nami with a wink. "Alright guys time for a vacation!"

At that everyone jumped in the air knowing this was going to be enjoyable.

* * *

"Water, water, say waaater," said Luffy splashing some in Kichiro's face.

"Luffy what are you doing?" came Zoro seeing Luffy sitting in a small ocean-made pool

"Trying to teach Kichiro what water is—so one day he can swim!" Luffy said with a large grin.

"What, don't want him to be a Devil Fruit user like you?" asked Zoro with a smirk as he came closer to the two.

"Mh-mm, nope," said Luffy shaking her head. "I want him to be a good swimmer—since we're at sea all the time you know? . . . I can't imagine what I'd do if he drowned."

"He won't drown Luffy," Zoro said with a smile as he patted her on the back. "He'll grow up to be a good swimmer, you'll see."

"You think so?" asked Luffy looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah," said Zoro with a nod. "That way he can save you're a-- when I'm not around."

"I wouldn't mind that," she said with a smile. "It'll let me know he can take care of himself."

"Mind if I join you two?" asked Zoro asking for permission to join them in the pool.

"Sure," she said with a smile as she watched him come and sit down in the pool with her.

Before he ever got to sit down though someone happened to come up and 'accidentally' sit right on him.

"How's it going Lu?" asked Ace with a smile wrapping an around her shoulders.

"Uh—hi Ace, but um . . . you're sitting on Zoro," she said glancing down at the poor man who looked like he was drowning.

"I am?" asked Ace with a blink and then looked down to see that he was. "Oh that's right, silly me. Mustn't have seen him."

At that he scooted off of him and watched as the poor swordsman came up for air.

"GASP!! What the he--'s a matter with you?!" growled Zoro looking at Ace who looked unintimidated as he sat there staring at him with lazy eyes, an arm still wrapped around his sister's shoulders. "ARE YOU BLIND?!!"

"Just a bit," Ace said with a shrug and sigh. "Sorry."

"Yeah sure you are!" growled Zoro crossing his arms.

"Hey, Luffy can I have Kichiro?" asked Ace completely ignoring the fuming swordsman.

"Sure," said Luffy with a smile giving over her boy to his uncle.

"Thanks," said Ace with a smile as he took the baby and got out. "You're with your uncle Ace now Kichiro, it's time to go have some fun!"

"Why did you do that?" Zoro asked, looking at her with a raised brow.

"Tee hee hee," Luffy giggled as she came up to Zoro, wrapped her arms around him and dragged him into the pool. "So we could be alone."

"Well that's not a bad idea," said Zoro with a smirk as he placed his hands on her hips while she wrapped her legs around his waist and just snuggled into him. "Even though I don't like the Kichiro being with him."

"Still don't like him?" asked Luffy looking up at him.

"You know on second thought I think we'll just have fun here," came Ace squeezing his way in between the two, successfully separating them, and seating himself next to Luffy.

"No Luffy—really?" said Zoro with a grumble looking over Ace at Luffy who was beginning to understand Zoro's frustration.

* * *

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji I'm hungry!" exclaimed Luffy next to the man who was, at the moment, flirting with the ladies who were trying to catch up on some sun. "Make me some food!!"

"Hold your horses Luffy!" said Sanji turning to her. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Luffy grumbled, but then remembered something Nami had taught her to get her way. Something called—looking cute. Luffy smiled and then wrapped her arms around herself and placed her index finger on her bottom puckered lip.

"Please Sanji," she asked as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Right away my dear!!" Sanji danced with a heart in his eye.

"Hee, hee, it worked," Luffy giggled to herself watching Sanji quickly start up the barbeque.

"Wow, Luffy actually listened to me for once," said Nami seeing Luffy's little act.

"I see, you taught him that did you?" asked Robin with a smile.

"Uh-huh," said Nami with a wink. "It's the best way to get men to do your biding. I figured Luffy's already cute enough as it is so why not?"

"Yes, I must agree with you," Robin said with a smile. "Luffy is very beautiful isn't he?"

"Who would have thought he'd make such a pretty girl huh?" said Nami with a smile.

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji is it done yet?" asked Luffy with a wide grin looking at the roasting meat.

"In a moment my lovely," he sang dancing around.

"Good, good, good," she chanted with a little bounce. "'Cause I'm starving!"

"Hm, Luffy—where's Kichiro?" asked Nami noticing him not with her.

"Oh, he's with Ace," she said turning to the redhead.

"Oh," said Nami turning to see Ace with Chopper, Usopp, and Brooke while he held onto Kichiro whom was placed on Chopper's shoulders.

The four came dancing over to where Luffy be and right when she turned to see them a piece of meat was placed in front of her face.

"For you _Captain_," said Sanji handing it to her on one knee.

"Thanks," she said taking it and taking a bite out of it as she watched Ace, Chopper, Usopp, and Brooke dance around everyone. "Kichiro you look like your having fun!"

At that the babe looked at her and Luffy's grin grew.

"Haaa! He knows his name!"

"He's a smart kid," said Franky with a grin crossing his arms.

"I know right!" Luffy said with a giggle as she took up Kichiro in her arms again who only stared up at her. "What? What is it Kichiro?"

Kichiro then leaned forward into her bosom and reached his hands up at what was stuck in his mother's mouth.

"Hm, this?" asked Luffy taking out the meat to let her baby see it. "You wanna try some?"

"Luffy please," said Zoro with a sigh as he came up to them. "He's not old enough to have whole foods."

"I don't know," said Chopper. "He seems to be maturing quickly so it won't be a bad thing to let him try."

"Alright," said Luffy with a grin as she placed a small piece of meat up to Kichiro's mouth.

Kichiro only grasp a hold of it with both hands and began to suck on the juicy piece of meant. Luffy only giggled and said—

"He likes it!"

"Still though I don't think he can eat it all," said Sanji pointing out that he was only sucking on it.

"I know, I know," said Luffy with a nod as she soon took the piece of meat away from him, which earned a loud piercing cry from the babe.

"AH! Geez, here, here!" said Luffy giving him the meat back.

"Sheesh, he's as bad as Luffy," said Usopp upon hearing the babe quiet down once he got his meat.

"I didn't know he'd do that," said Luffy scratching her cheek.

"Ha, ha, like mother like son," Ace laughed.

"It's not funny Ace!" spat Luffy. "How am I gonna feed him now without making me deaf?!"

"That's your problem," Ace chuckled with a grin.

"Hmph, some help you are," she said with a grumble as she turned around and, as quick as she could, took the piece of meat away from him and placed him on her breast—luckily he ate with no complaints. "Shwoo, no cries."

"You're getting really good Luffy," said Ace with a grin as he clapped. "What are you gonna do when you change back into a boy though?"

"GASP!! That's right!" Nami gasped realizing things. "When Luffy changes back no more breast milk and that means we're going to have to buy tons of Formula! Uhhhh! Do you know how much beli that'll be?!!"

"Don't worry Miss Navigator," said Robin with a smile. "I'm sure by the time that happens this little one will be on baby foods."

"Yeah—but we'll still have to spend so much money!" whined Nami.

"I thought you said Kichiro was an acceptation when spending," said Usopp.

"Hhh, you're right," said Nami looking at the little guy and melting inside. "You guys should just be lucky I have a soft spot for babies!"

"Yeah, lucky us," said Zoro with a sigh as he took up a drink and began to drain it.

* * *

"So when are we gonna reach those chain of islands?" asked Luffy coming up to Nami who was over viewing a map.

"About two weeks," said Nami with a smile. "I know it's a while, but we occasionally do need to stop on some islands to get some things."

"But not now right?" asked Luffy.

"Yep," said Nami with a thumbs-up. "We're stocked up for two weeks so we should just sail strait on—just don't gouge yourself and we should be fine."

"Gotcha," said Luffy also giving a thumbs up. "But . . ."

"Hm, what's wrong Luffy?" asked Nami noticing her downward mood.

"I've just been thinking," she said.

"About what?" asked Nami.

"Being a boy again," she said looking at her Navigator.

"Oh, having second thoughts?" asked Nami tilting her head towards her.

"I don't know," said Luffy with a shrug. "It's just—I hardly remember what it was like being a boy, I don't know if I'll like it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Nami touching her shoulder.

"I hope so," she said with an unsure nod. "I know I'm so forgetful at times, but this time I really wish I could remember."

"I understand," said Nami with a smile. "Not about being the opposite gender for so long, but I see by being a girl for over a year can play tricks on someone's memory."

"Heh, tell me about it," said Luffy with a small chuckle. "Every time I think back on my childhood days I see a little girl me instead of a little boy me."

"I'm sorry you can't remember," said Nami.

"But—," said Luffy bowing her head. "The thing is—I don't mind it."

"You know I remember you making such a fuss about being a girl," said Nami shaking her index finger at the Captain. "You would get on my nerves so much complaining how complicated girls were."

"Technically they are," Luffy giggled.

"I see that boy side of you is still in there huh," said Nami looking at her with a grin.

"I suppose," said Luffy scratching her chin. "But you wanna know the best part, I thought, about being a girl was?"

"What?" asked Nami.

"Being able to have Kichiro!" she exclaimed.

"Oh—is that all?" asked Nami.

"Uh-huh, I can't think what my life would have been like without him with me. I'm really glad I got pregnant with him," she said.

"Well, think what you want," Nami sighed. "But if you were a boy you wouldn't have really cared about a baby."

"Really?" asked Luffy. "Why's that?"

"You seemed more focused on being Pirate King is all," said Nami with a smile. "I knew you didn't have time for a family."

"Really?" asked Luffy. "I never noticed."

"Of course you didn't," said Nami. "You were you at the time."

"I don't know if I like that," said Luffy rubbing her chin.

"Of course you feel that," said Nami. "Your hormones have changed so much you don't even like your old self."

"Is it 'cause I had a kid?" asked Luffy.

"Could be," said Nami. "But once you change back you'll think differently."

"I won't want to get rid of Kichiro will I?!" asked Luffy with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Nami with a few blinks. "How should I know? I'm not you."

"In that case I don't want to change back!" said Luffy frantically shaking her head.

"Luffy I'm sure you'll be fine," said Nami. "Your feelings for Kichiro can't go away just because of a gender change. I think you'll still love him just as much, might lose your motherly instincts, but probably gain fatherly ones instead."

"You think so?" asked Luffy. "But what about my feelings for Zoro?"

"Oh," said Nami casting her eyes down slightly. "I can't answer that one. I'm not sure—why?—you like him that much?"

"No," said Luffy shaking her head making Nami begin to wonder about things—that is before she finished. "I love him."

"Are you sure you know what love is Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, I know," she said looking at her. "It's that feeling where you'll die if they're not near you."

"Yeah, something like that," said Nami.

"What—you think it's Sanji's perverted way of loving?" asked Luffy.

"N-No, I wasn't thinking _that_," said Nami waving her hands.

"Good, 'cause it's not," said Luffy. "I said it once before and I'll say it again I love them—both Kichiro and Zoro. It's just—uh—hmm."

"What is it Luffy?" asked Nami noticing Luffy's downward mood.

"He's never said it to me," said Luffy with a blink as she stared at the ground and lightly clenched her fists.

"Oh, I see," said Nami with a nod. "Well I'm sure he feels the same. I mean look how much he's stuck through with you. If that doesn't say he loves you I don't know what will."

"Yeah, but I'd still like to hear him say it, you know?" Luffy said as she gently smiled at Nami.

"Yeah, that makes things feel better, I know," said Nami with a smile of her own and nod. "You want me to make him say it to you?"

"No, I'd rather him say it himself," said Luffy with a small nod. "I don't want to push him—especially if he doesn't."

"Luffy don't say that," complained Nami. "I'm sure he loves you so much words just can't explain!"

"Nee, hee, hee, I can see Zoro like that," Luffy giggled. "He's never one for words. You should see him in bed!"

"W-Wait right there Luffy," said Nami holding up her hand. "That's a little too much okay. I don't need a mental image thank-you."

"But it's really funny," said Luffy. "One time we did it without him even saying one word!"

"What?" asked Nami placing her hands on her hips. "Then how did he get you in bed?"

"Oh he has his ways," Luffy giggled as she crossed her arms. "Even when we were done he didn't say anything, just got up and left. Funny huh?"

"Yeah guys like that are supposed to be called scum," said Nami crossing her arms seemingly unhappy. "I mean what kind of guy does that?! The nerve of that Roronoa!"

"It's okay," said Luffy with a shrug. "I could tell just by him giving me looks he cared. I did it to him once anyways, thought it'd be fun and it was! Ha, ha!"

"Seriously Luffy?" asked Nami narrowing her eyes. "Since when did we start talking about your sex life?"

"I forget," said Luffy with a shrug and clueless look.

"Ugh, never mind," said Nami with a sigh. "Just we'll figure out this as time goes on okay?"

"'Kay," said Luffy with a smile and nod. "Thanks for listening to me Nami."

"Hey, girls are always there for each other," said Nami holding up a thumb.

"Hee, hee, right!" Luffy giggled with a nod as she turned and left.

"Hhh, let's hope everything turns back for the better," said Nami with a sigh getting back to her maps.

* * *

"Nrm, Zoro he isn't waking up," Luffy complained noticing Kichiro still sleeping in his rocker even though it was way past his feeding time.

"Give him a break," Usopp giggled. "Maybe he's like Zoro in that area!"

"I'm standing right here Usopp," Zoro grumbled only a few feet away from him.

"Yeah but still," muttered Luffy looking at him. "It's not like him to miss a meal, and I know 'cause that's just the way I am!"

"Just let him sleep," said Zoro looking at him.

"Hm, do you think Chopper gave him more Formula?" asked Luffy looking at Zoro.

"I highly doubt it Luffy," he said with a shrug. "You've been pretty much feeding him for a while now."

"Then why won't he wake up?!" asked Luffy with a small growl.

"Look Luffy if you want him up then just shake him a little!" said Zoro.

"Na, oh you're right," she said with a grin as she turned and began to shake her little one to wake up. "Kichiro, Kichiro wake up it's time for you to eat—Kichiro."

She tilted her head to the side and then touched his little head. Just as soon as she touched him her hand left. She blinked a few times before saying—

"Why is he so hot?!"

"Hm, Kichiro's hot?" asked Zoro now paying attention to his lover and child.

Luffy then bit her lip and picked him up in her arms. Her eyes full with worry she said no other word as she darted inside.

"Luffy wait!" Zoro said reaching out to her. "What's wrong?!"

Luffy didn't stop until she reached the infirmary and immediately entered.

"CHOPPER, CHOPPER!!" she called.

"WAHH!" gasped Chopper noticing her sudden burst in.

"Chopper something's wrong with Kichiro! Please take a look at him!" she cried placing him down in front of Chopper.

"Wrong you say?" asked Chopper quickly putting all his studying aside and bringing out his medical tools to examine the little one. "Like what?"

"Well he has been sleeping longer than usual and, and he's hot Chopper, why? Tell me why!" she demanded.

"Luffy calm down," said Chopper holding the panicking mother back. "I still need to check him to find out what's wrong with him."

"Hurry then!" she pushed.

And so as Chopper examined the little one Zoro came in asking why Luffy just darted away like that. Once she told him he looked at Kichiro and then noticed something off about him as well. Then it wasn't long until the whole ship heard about this and came rushing to the infirmary to see what has befallen on the poor little one.

"What's wrong with him?!" came Franky looking down at him. "Is he sick?!"

"I don't know," said Luffy everyone noticing she was shaking.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Brooke.

"Yeah, I'd hate it if something happened to him," said Usopp.

"NOTHING WILL!!" shouted Luffy getting everyone's attention at how desperate she sounded.

"Luffy—calm down," said Nami coming up to her and placing gentle hands on her shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling her hat down over her face. "But I can't help it."

"That's understood," said Nami.

"Well Chopper what is it?" asked Sanji wishing Chopper would just hurry with the diagnosis.

"Hm, it's just as I thought," said Chopper putting his tools away.

"What is?" asked Nami with worry.

"Kichiro's caught the Grand West Plague," Chopper said.

"What—is that?" asked Luffy taking a hard swallow.

"Well normally it just consists of a mild fever," said Chopper with a shrug.

"Oh good," said Luffy with a sigh.

"But," added Chopper. "Only for adults."

"And just what does that mean Chopper?" asked Zoro raising a brow trying to stay as calm as possible.

"It means it's fine if adults catch it, but if infants do—it can be deadly," said Chopper.

"How deadly?" asked Usopp trembling.

At least 1 in 5 babies die from it," said Chopper.

"Eeehhhh! Are you serious Chopper?!" gasped Nami with wide eyes.

"You're a doctor can't you fix him?!" asked Zoro.

"I—I could, but I'm missing something to treat him with," said Chopper.

"Like what?!" asked Everyone all at once.

"A special herb that's rarely even seen," said Chopper bowing his head. "I'm sorry that I don't have it."

"So you mean my baby's gonna DIE?!!" asked Luffy feeling anger creep inside.

"I—I don't know," said Chopper.

"Then tell me where that herb is and I'll find it!!" Luffy swore as she upheld her fist.

"Well it usually grows on winter islands," said Chopper.

"Nami can you tell if we are anywhere near a winter island?" asked Robin turning to the girl.

"I don't know," said Nami. "The next island's in about two days. I'll know once the climate changes tomorrow as we near it."

"But what if it's not a winter island?!" asked Usopp. "And more importantly what if we can't find the herb?!"

"Then we'll have to risk his death," said Chopper looking at the poor fever-stricken child.

"NOHOHOHO!!! KICHIRO'S GONNA DIE!!!" cried Usopp and Brooke.

"Shut the he-- up Usopp!" snapped Zoro noticing Luffy's behavior worsening by the second.

All then silenced and noticed Luffy. She had both fists clenched and they shook. She was even biting her bottom lip trying to keep herself from crying. She was trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

"Luffy?" asked Usopp wondering if she was okay.

"Don't worry," she said still keeping her eyes away from everyone. "He'll be fine—he's a strong boy . . . we'll find that herb!"

At that she turned and left. Everyone knew it was best to leave her alone and so they did. Zoro only sighed coming up to Kichiro and placing his knuckles on his little boy's forehead. He sighed realizing this poor child was burning up—Luffy has rights to worry.

Luffy quickly left the infirmary so no one could see her worried tears. Once she shut the door to it she leaned against it and couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She made no sound knowing the others were still in the room and could hear her and so she just cried in silence.

"I told you this could happen," came a familiar voice to her ears.

Luffy didn't look at him; she didn't need to to know it was her brother who leaned against the wall near her.

"Luffy how many times do I have to tell you the sea—especially the Grand Line, is no place for children?" said Ace looking at her.

"Shut up!" she cried rubbing her tears away not wanting him to see her like this.

"Luffy I'm not against you or Kichiro, you know that," said Ace looking concerned for her. "I just don't want these kind of things to happen to him."

"He'll be fine Ace!" spat Luffy looking at him. "You'll see!"

"Are you going to keep telling yourself that after you've buried him?!" asked Ace raising his voice a bit.

"Shut up!!" growled Luffy looking pissed at her brother with shaking fists. "Shut the he-- up!!"

"Cut the motherly instincts out!" said Ace. "I know you love him, so if you do you'll want what's best for him! And what's best for him is to leave him with someone you trust who can nourish and take care of him!"

"NO!!!" shouted Luffy, her voice being heard throughout the whole ship.

"Luffy," groaned Ace looking at her. "Why do you have to make things so difficult?!"

"YOU ARE!!" she pointed. "You have no idea what it's like to be a parent! So don't you tell me what's best for MY child!"

"Luffy," said Ace taking a step closer to her noticing how must those feminine hormones were really affecting her.

"No!" she said backing away from him. "Get the he-- away from me!!"

At that she jolted past him and ran off. Ace didn't follow knowing she needed to be alone. Luffy ran all the way back to her room and slammed the door hard before collapsing on her bed and letting out the rest of her worry and sadness.

"Uh ha ha!!" she cried wrapping her fists in blanket as she wet it and banged her head against the mattress. "Kichiro!!"

She asked why again and again why Kichiro, her only, had to come down with something like this. Why his short life had to be put on the line so early. It just wasn't fair, not fair at all!

She cried so loud it deafened her to all else. She hadn't noticed the door open and someone come in and up to her. She could still feel the strong arms wrap around her and bring her into a strong bosom to lean on.

Luffy only cried knowing who was holding her. She cried in her lover's arms. She hadn't meant to look so vulnerable, but she couldn't help it at the moment—it was just the way she felt.

Zoro said no word, as he held onto his Captain in this hard time. Even though he didn't express himself about the situation like Luffy did he was still just as worried. No tear was shed because he knew he had to be strong when she couldn't—that's just the way it was.

"Zoro!" cried Luffy as the First Mate gently rocked her. "Our baby's going to die!"

_He'd better not da-- it!_ Zoro cursed to himself inwardly, holding onto Luffy tighter as she continued to cry into his chest.

* * *

"Thank goodness," Nami said with a sigh.

"What is it Nami?" asked Usopp looking at her.

"You feel that?" she asked holding her finger in the air.

"You mean the chilly wind?" asked Usopp. "Yeah it is getting pretty chilly isn't it? . . . WAIT!! That means we're getting near a winter island!!"

"Exactly," said Nami with a grin.

"Are you sure?!" asked Luffy coming up.

"Uh-huh," said Nami with a nod.

"Good," said Luffy looking out in thought. "Then let's get there fast."

"Right Captain!" Nami saluted.

And so they sailed into the night until they reached the island. All were focused on one thing as they laid eyes on the snow-covered island . . . finding that herb for Kichiro.

"Here's what the herb looks like," said Chopper handing out pictures of it. "Now remember this herb likes to grow under rocks so it's going to be difficult to find seeing how most of the rocks are snow-covered."

"Got it," said Luffy with a nod as she jumped off the ship and darted off—without even dressing for the island.

"Luffy wait!" called Nami holding up her jacket. "You forgot your jacket!"

But it was no use; she was gone once she landed on the ground. Nami sighed and then turned to everyone else.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Go find that herb!!"

And so everyone left to find it but Nami who stayed and Chopper who stayed to treat Kichiro the best he could, and Zoro stayed as well to watch over him.

"I hope they can find it in time," said Chopper moving his tools over Kichiro's small chest that was rising and falling with strain from the trouble of his breathing.

Zoro said no word, just looked at Chopper who looked at him. Chopper cast his eyes down and sighed before he nodded saying—

"'Cause I don't know if he'll last much longer."

Zoro looked down at the little one laying on the table near him. Zoro inwardly sighed feeling his heart drop. He reached out and just stroked his little face that was red with fever. Zoro felt as if he was dying right along with him—he didn't know what he was going to do if Kichiro ever—if he ever—

Zoro slammed his fist down on the table, startling Chopper a bit. Chopper looked at him in confusion as Zoro looked at him as well with a forced smile.

"We gotta believe in everyone," he forced himself to say. "No matter what we can't lose faith—got it!"

"Right," said Chopper with a firm nod. "I know Luffy'll find it. He can do anything!"

"Yes he can," said Zoro looking back on his child and continuing to rub his face. "Especially if it's for a good reason."

* * *

"Luffy wait up da-- it!" called Ace trying to chase after her with her jacket he knew she'd be needing. "You're going to freeze to death!"

"No I won't!" she called back at him as she turned to him.

She then ran off again. Even though there was no snow falling down it was still quite hard to see her through to darkness. Ace cursed to himself as he continued to track her. It was getting quite ridiculous when he couldn't tell which way she had gone from her tracks seeing how she goes anywhere and everywhere.

"Da-- it Luffy where'd you go?!" Ace cursed and then noticed the mountain before him.

He figured Luffy headed up there and so headed up there as well. Ace continued to call out for her, but no one responded. He looked around and around and around, but still nothi—wait . . .

"Luffy!!" called Ace. "Get down from there!!"

He saw her climbing up the side of the cliff and she wasn't stopping. Ace rolled his eyes thinking she was insane, but then again mothers go to extremes to make sure their children are safe and sound.

"Luffy!!" called Ace trying to get his voice heard.

He then saw her reach up for something. He tried to look closer, but it was so dark he had no idea what she had. It wasn't until he saw her loose her footing until he noticed she had actually found the herb!

"LUFFY!!!" cried Ace watching her fall, but mountains of snow as well.

He was about to dive down after her, but the snow came upon him as well. It wasn't long before it was melted away of course, but by that time Luffy was no where to be seen.

* * *

"Da-- it!!" he cursed slamming his fist down on a table. "I lost him!!"

"It's okay Ace," said Nami. "I mean it is Luffy we're talking about here, I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

It wasn't long before everyone else came back in nearly frozen to death.

"Did you find anything?!" asked Chopper praying and hoping they had.

"N-N-No," chattered Usopp shaking all over.

"Sorry, we tried, but there's just no way to search for something like that in the night," said Franky shaking his head.

"Da-- it!" Zoro cursed silently knowing that Kichiro might not last till morning.

"I hope Miss Captain's alright," said Robin touching the side of her face. "Perhaps he's had more luck than us."

"We'll just have to wait," said Nami with a quiet sigh. "I hope he gets here soon."

And so the night went on. It was so late into the night everyone nearly fell asleep—mostly everyone. Zoro still stayed up just watching his child breathe. Any unusual motions he made he'd wake Chopper up for so he could check up on him. The poor little one wasn't doing so well and he was worrying his parents to death.

Zoro placed his hand on his tiny tummy and gently rubbed him. It wasn't long after that until he heard Ace's voice coming closer saying—

"Luffy! Luffy wait you—!!"

Before Zoro heard another word the door swung open with Luffy entering looking quite beat up like she had fallen off the side of a mountain. Zoro jumped up with wide eyes seeing her in this kind of a condition.

"Luffy what happened?!" he gasped.

"Chopper," she moaned out walking over to the sleeping deer. "Chopper I found it."

She was so worn out she couldn't even walk straight. Her very body looked as if it was running on its last fuel cells. Ace and Zoro just stared at her in concern as Chopper soon woke up from her gentle shakes.

"WAAAHHH! Luffy what happened?!!" he gasped with wide eyes.

Before anything else could be said Luffy gave Chopper the herb and then passed out.

"AAHHH LUFFY!!!" gasped Chopper with wide eyes rushing to her side to help her, but was stopped by Zoro.

"No Chopper, he wants you to take care of Kichiro first!" said Zoro.

"Uuuuhhh, right!" said Chopper a little reluctant, but he did it.

As Chopper got busy Zoro sat Luffy up against the wall and shook her a little to wake her up and make sure she was still alive.

"Hey, Luffy you with me?" he asked patting her cheek to make her open her eyes.

"Nuuhh, Is Chopper helping Kichiro?" she asked barely opening her eyes.

"Yeah, he is," said Zoro with a nod. "But what happened to you? You look like you fell off the side of a cliff."

"He kinda did," said Ace.

"Why did you do that Luffy?" asked Zoro looking at her who seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness.

"I had to—for Kichiro," she said with a smile as she closed her eyes and slept.

Zoro sighed and then turned to see Ace shaking his head. Ace sighed and said—

"That's Luffy for you—always acting so crazy."

"Let's hope it was enough," said Zoro turning to see Chopper fixing the medicine for the youngling.

* * *

"Hey Luffy, you're up," said Ace with a smile seeing his sister rise from her bed.

"Neh, what happened?" she asked touching her forehead and finding a cloth on it.

"You were out for a while, but I knew you'd be okay," he said. "You're my sister after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said with her infamous grin. "But—where's Kichiro?"

She looked next to her to see his cradle empty and so only thought the worst as she cast her eyes down.

"Oh, Was I too late?"

"Luffy," started Ace coming to place his hand on her shoulder, but stopped from someone entering the room.

Ace and Luffy turned to see none other than Zoro enter the room with a smile on his face. Luffy looked to see the reason of that smile and it came from none other than the one he held in his arms.

"K-Kichiro!" said Luffy with smile her eyes beginning to sparkle.

"Sorry you couldn't wake up to see him," said Zoro coming to her bedside and sitting beside her. "But we wanted to make sure you got plenty of rest."

"Kichiro!" Luffy exclaimed in joy as she took him in her arms and held him close. "I'm so glad you're better!"

"Yeah, Chopper said you made it just in time Luffy," said Zoro with a nod.

"But, will it happen again?" asked Luffy looking at him.

"If it does Chopper's got what he needs to treat him," said Zoro with a smile. "But Chopper said a child rarely catches it again."

"Thank goodness," Luffy found herself sighing as she held him close.

"You know how stupid you were Luffy?" asked Ace gaining Luffy's and Zoro's attention. "You could have died."

"I know that," Luffy said looking at him. "But I would do it over again—for _him_."

"I know that," said Ace every now and then glancing Zoro and Kichiro. "That's why I'm taking back all I said about leaving him on some island with a normal family."

"What—really?" asked Luffy looking sideways at her brother.

"What happened to make you change your mind?" asked Zoro with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"Luffy," said Ace with a soft smile. "Seeing him risk his one life to ensure the life of his kid . . . that proved to me that Luffy's willing to go to the ends of the earth to raise Kichiro—that is a true parent."

Luffy just watched him in silence. Zoro looked at Luffy and saw she was still. He wondered what she was thinking, but then again he figured he already knew.

Luffy looked at her brother with a solemn face for a few seconds, but soon her grin appeared and she laughed saying—

"Of course you idiot! Why would you not think I was a true parent?"

"Hhh, Luffy," said Ace with a smile and sigh.

"Besides I was keeping him anyways," said Luffy bouncing him on her knees.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," said Ace seeing Luffy cuddling her son. "I just want you both to know you're good parents—so far."

"And just what does that mean Ace?" asked Luffy looking at her brother.

"It means just you wait 'til his teenage years," Ace chuckled.

"Is it that bad?" asked Luffy looking kind of concerned.

"A bit," said Zoro with a shrug. "You can keep him in line though."

"Yep, I can," said Luffy said with a laugh.

"Hhh, maybe you guys aren't as serious as I thought you'd be," said Ace with a sigh and slug of his shoulders.

* * *

"Haaa, I'm so glad things are back to normal," said Usopp with a pleased sigh sitting down next to his Captain who was playing with her son using his rattler to tease him.

"Me too!" said Luffy with a grin as she kept bumping the rattler on Kichiro's head.

Kichiro squealed and eventually grabbed a hold of the rattler. Luffy giggled and let him have it to suck on.

"Well it looks like Kichiro's doing much better," said Chopper coming up and grabbing hold of his little hand.

"Yep, all thanks to the best doctor in the world!" cheered Luffy.

"Oh shut up you bast---!" Chopper blushed and danced.

"Seriously though, thanks for saving his life," said Luffy with a nod.

"The pleasure was all mine Luffy," said Chopper looking at the baby. "We were all scared for his life—we couldn't think of a life without him anymore."

"Yeah, he's a part of our family now," said Usopp. "You can't leave that early."

"I agree," said Luffy with a smile and nod.

Luffy looked around deck to see everyone doing something. The girls were sitting next to each other enjoying some tea Sanji was serving them, Franky was dancing to a melody Brooke was playing, Zoro was sleeping against the mast and Ace was just laughing seeing it all.

"Ace seems to be fitting in good," said Usopp noticing him.

"Yeah, seems so," said Luffy.

"You have one diverse crew Luffy," said Ace coming up to her.

"I know right," she said with a giggle. "But it's just the way I like it."

"Yep, I'd expect that from you," he said poking her in the belly.

"You know I'm glad you're not moody anymore," said Luffy.

"I wasn't moody!" he spat.

"Yes you were," she said. "You were starting to get on my nerves."

"It's not that hard Luffy," said Ace.

"That's kinda true," said Usopp with a chuckle.

In the midst of their conversation though the skies turned black on them making everyone notice and look up.

"What the?" asked Luffy looking up. "Is it gonna rain?"

"Oh no!" gasped Nami shooting up and heading upstairs.

"What is it Nami?" asked Luffy looking up where she be.

"It looks like we're running into a hurricane!" she said pointing upwards. "Everyone get the Sunny ready!"

In an instant everyone was up and at their stations to prepare Sunny for this immediate storm. Luffy wrapped Kichiro against her in the sash so he was safe and secure while she leaned against the railing and admired how quick the weather could change on the Grand Line.

"WOHOW! Look at the size of those waves!" she pointed.

"Luffy!" shouted Nami looking at her. "Get inside! You have Kichiro with you?"

"Yeah," she said turning to her and patting the bump on her chest.

"THEN DOUBLE GET INSIDE!!" she shouted out the order. "If you fall over you're both dead!"

"Listen to her Luffy," came Zoro. "You're a mother now so you have to stay inside with him."

"I understand," said Luffy with a sigh.

"Just get in Luffy!" called Ace from up top the mast.

"'Kay!" she responded as she darted inside.

As she was about to head inside though she saw Usopp having a hard time standing up and was about ready to fall off the side of the boat. Luffy stretched her arm out and grabbed her Sniper.

"Careful Usopp!" she called through the raging winds and rains.

"Thanks Luffy, let's get inside!" he said coming next to her and escorted her inside, but again before they could enter a large gust of wind pushed the two against the railing.

"Whoa!" Luffy said seeing the larges waves beneath them.

Soon though Sunny was caught up on a large wave and as soon as it carried the boat up high the sooner it left. Sunny then fell some feet back to the lesser waves below.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" screamed Usopp feeling him falling, but Luffy wrapped her arm around his waist and the other around the mast.

Once they hit the other waves they dropped back to the deck. Usopp shakily stood back up saying—

"That was too scary for my liking!"

Luffy only giggled twirling back down to the deck from the mast she hung on. Once her feet touched the wet lawn she heard Kichiro begin to start crying. She looked down at him and patted him.

"Aww, Kichiro were you scared? I'm sorry. We'll head inside now."

"LOOK OUT!!" shouted Franky as Sunny was hit starboard side by a larger wave.

"Naaaah!" cried Luffy being washed off the side of the ship.

"LUFFY!!" cried Ace rushing to her side and grabbing a hold of her arm.

He held onto her and began to pull her up. Thank goodness she stretched.

"Ace, hurry and pull me up!" she said seeing how close the ocean was to them and she and Kichiro being near to drowning.

"Hold on!" he said continuing to pull her up.

"ACE WATCH OUT!!" shouted Zoro trying to warn him of the oncoming wave that came behind him.

Ace only got a chance to look at it, but that was all before it hit him and he washed overboard as well. Ace felt the water pushing him downwards towards the sea and knew he'd certainly drown, but he soon felt strong arms around his abdomen that quickly pulled him back.

"I got you!" shouted Zoro dragging him back on deck to let him catch his breath.

"No!" gasped Ace quickly getting up and trying to dive overboard knowing Luffy was in the waters below. "LUFFY!!"

"Ace NO!" shouted Zoro grabbing a hold of his arms, stopping him from jumping to his death. "You'll drown!!"

"Luffy and Kichiro's down there!!" he cried. "I have to do something!!"

"You can't swim! No one can in those waves!!" shouted Zoro trying to get some commonsense into him.

"You da-- bast---!!" shouted Ace turning and punching the swordsman square on the jaw. "DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THEM?!!"

Zoro rolled over onto his side and tried to shake the stars he was seeing. Ace only looked at him enraged as he shouted—

"DA-- IT RORONOA! THAT WAS YOU CAPTAIN AND OWN CHILD!!! THEY'RE GONNA DIE!!!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW?!!" spat back Zoro looking at Ace with wide eyes, Ace taken back by his sudden outburst. "If I could I'd jump in there to try and save them, but I can't!!—No one can da-- it!"

Ace then noticed something off about the swordsman—he couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like he was crying. It was either tears or the rain, but Ace was almost certain it was—tears?

"GOD DA-- IT I LOVE THEM!!" he cried bowing his head and placing his palm on his face. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE ACE . . . You're not the only one."

Ace then saw Zoro's volume drop down to nothing as he arched over and just—cried. It was then Ace realized that he had to remember . . . he wasn't the only one who cared about Luffy so much. It was then Ace realized . . . Zoro was just like him.

"DA-- IT!!" cried Ace slamming his fist on the railing defeated. "LUFFY!!!!!!!!"

All he could do was cry into the storm that never seemed to cease. Ace knew there was no way on earth someone with a Devil Fruit ability and a young child could survive this. Luffy was . . . gone.

"Luffy!" cried Ace bringing his hands to his face knowing he'd probably never see his brother-turned-sister, or nephew, again.

Luffy and Kichiro were now . . . lost.


	19. No Way Out!

There was warmth. So warm that it was nearly burning. There was also cold—but this coldness came and went like the coming of the waves on the beach. Beach . . . sand was on the beach and it was soft and moldy when wet, but hard when dry. The beach . . .

A gasp for much needed air. Inhaling it came the salt from the spraying waves. Everything seemed bright as well . . . even when the eyes opened . . .

Luffy coughed slightly upon opening her eyes. It was so bright she didn't want to open her eyes, but knew she had to. She tried to bring her hand up to shield the oncoming rays of the sun, but it was then she noticed her body still weak from what befell her.

With a deep inhale she turned her head to the right to look down at her arm. Yep, it was still there, but totally unmoving. She tried to will it to move, but she figured it was because of all the sea water around her.

So there she numbly waited until the waves began to lesson and lesson on her body. Soon she began to feel the power in her muscles once more and so brought her right hand up to her face. She groaned and let her hand rub her crisp weary face.

She wondered how she had come to be like this. She slowly turned her head to look around her and as she did this her senses came back and eyes widened at the memory of what happened. As if on instinct she sat up quickly and coughed up some of the water still stuck in her lungs.

To breathe was such a lively instinct, but that wasn't one of Monkey D. Luffy's only instincts. She gasped once more and her hands automatically flew to her bosom.

"Kichiro!" she gasped looking down quickly to still see the bump on her chest.

Her hands shook feeling his unmoving body beneath the cloth. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was never taught nor prepared for something like this.

Luffy bit her bottom lip—hard. She felt her very being shake fearing what lay beneath that sash. She tried to tell herself that if she could have lived through something like that then so could he . . . so could he.

"Kichiro," Luffy gasped slowly pulling the sash back.

Luffy held her breath—her very being, as she looked upon her child's unmoving body. Her teeth were sealed so tight together she could practically hear the crunching sound of the pressure she was giving them.

_Kichiro!_ Her heart cried wishing for him to move.

Luffy moved her hands on his body and shifted him somewhat. The baby seemed too limp for her liking and she had just felt her heart stop. Luffy then, slowly, placed her fingers on his chest and waited. Even a second felt like a lifetime for her, but that second, or two, paid off once she felt his little chest push gently against her fingers signaling he was still breathing and so therefore still alive!

"Thank goodness!" Luffy exhaled in relief as she held him even closer to her heart.

The little one was just asleep, sleeping off yesterday's trauma. Luffy scooted herself against a rock and there rested with her little one alive and well in her arms. She smiled and sighed in relief that they both had survived. Luffy turned her eyes to look around the beach she had washed upon and wondered what kind of island this was.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around and then figured it better for her to explore and find out than ask questions.

With a small groan she got up and walked along the shoreline. With her right arm swinging at her side and other holding Kichiro close she explored where she was at. She was glad she wasn't hurt too bad in that storm, at least she could walk, but something just kept striking her that she needed to solve . . .

She was soooo hungry!

Luffy shrugged her shoulders and bowed her head feeling and hearing growling and rumbling in her stomach.

"Uuuuhhh, I'm sooo hungry," she moaned knowing that was one of the reasons she be not as strong as she should.

Luffy let out a sigh knowing there was no way she'd find a restaurant for some delicious meat—nope, no way. Luffy sighed again, but halted in her moaning upon smelling something tasty.

"Huh?" she said looking up and then noticing in the distance . . . a town! "A TOWN! ALRIGHT!!" She cheered as she sped off knowing if there was a town then there had to be a restaurant! "MEEEEAAAAATTT!!!"

She darted right into town and then stopped. She looked around and smelt around. She knew her nose caught a whiff of tasty meat, but where exactly was that smell now? She kept looking around for it determined to satisfy her hunger, but something cut her from that determination upon feeling a light bite.

"Uh," she lightly gasped feeling it and then looking down and noticing she wasn't the only hungry one.

Luffy smiled seeing her little boy once again awake and feeding. She inwardly giggled guessing he was starting to gain those vicious teeth of his, but knew he still had a while to go. She patted his little bottom and sighed in content.

"Now it's time for mama to get something to fill his belly," said Luffy looking around again, completely ignoring the towns peoples stares.

Luffy smiled smelling that meaty smell and so headed in that direction. She found the restaurant and immediately entered. She quickly sat herself down at the bar and immediately ordered a good load of meat.

"Meat please!" She said. "I'm starving!!"

"Right away miss," the bartender nodded as she turned and left to get her the food she requested.

Once the plate of meat was placed down before Luffy she then realized she had no way of paying for this. She looked at it and then at the bartender with watery eyes knowing there was no way she could have this now.

"I just remembered I don't have any money!" she whined.

"Oh, that's too bad," the bartender said, but then looked at the girl a little closer and noticed the lump on her breast. "Oh—is that a baby?"

"Yeah," said Luffy with a smile patting his little bottom. "At least he'll get to eat."

"Here," said the bartender handing her the dish full of meat. "It'll be on the house."

"Really?!" asked Luffy looking at her.

"Sure," she said with a smile. "Mothers need their nourishments to feed their children, so go ahead."

"Thank-you so very much!" said Luffy with a smile, this time actually remembering to grab silverware to eat her meat with—thanks to Nami beating the manners into her.

"Heh, heh, my—you sure are hungry," said the bartender with a smile watching the young mother eat to her heart's desire.

"Yeah," said Luffy after gulping most of her food down. "We pretty much got thrown off our ship into a typhoon!"

"Oh my, and you're well?" asked the bartender.

"Yep!" said Luffy with a smile. "Safe and sound, the both of us! Though . . . I wonder how I'm going to get back to my crew . . . they must be worried sick and think we're dead."

"You have a crew?" the girl asked.

"Uh-huh," said Luffy with a grin. "A pirate crew."

"GASP!! You're a pirate?!!" the girl asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, so?" said Luffy.

"I don't know if you know, but this town in Marine-run. You can't go around saying such crazy things!" she said lowering her voice down a little.

"But it's not crazy, it's true," said Luffy.

"How?!" asked the bartender. "How can a young mother like you be a pirate?"

"Just am," said Luffy with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you plan on raising _her_ up in that?!" asked the bartender pointing to Luffy's baby.

"It's a him," corrected Luffy.

"_Him_, whatever!" said the bartender. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave before anything bad happens!"

"But I haven't finished eating," complained Luffy.

"You'll thank me later," the girl said pushing Luffy outside. "Now hurry and get off this island!"

At that the door slammed in Luffy's face. Luffy only sighed wondering why the girl was so worked up. Sure this island might be Marine-run, but like they knew what she looked like. They'll be looking for a boy Straw Hat Luffy, not a girl Straw Hat Luffy.

Luffy only giggled as she walked off wondering just what this town was all about anyway and if she could possibly borrow a boat.

* * *

"Anything?!!" gasped Nami leaning over the railing as Franky and Zoro resurfaced with the shark submarine.

Franky only sighed and shook his head. Nami bit her bottom lip and kept reminding herself to hold it together and hope for the best. Her burgundy eyes soon met Zoro as he exited the craft . . . quiet as ever.

Her heart sank just seeing him. She knew he was going through a lot of inner turmoil. She knew it was probably hard not to jump in after them in that storm, but he knew no one would have survived anyways . . . and yet . . . he still searches . . . hopes.

Nami knew better than to talk to him about anything that's happened and so left him alone to sulk if he must. Her gaze soon followed him towards Ace where he leaned against the mast. She saw the glance he gave Zoro as he passed by him. She couldn't tell if it was a hateful look, or a sympathetic one . . . hhh, she'd never figure out those two.

"Where's Luffy and Kichiro?" asked Chopper with tears in his eyes coming to the railing.

"Chopper," Nami sighed knowing everyone was going through heartache at the moment.

"OCEAN GIVE THEM BACK!!" cried Chopper grasping the railing and crying. "AHHA!!!"

"Hhh, Chopper," Nami felt for him.

She turned to see everyone in downed spirits and she knew it would always be that way without their sunshine.

"Luffy," Nami whispered out into the sea with a tear rolling down her face. "Kichiro . . . please be okay."

She prayed.

* * *

"Hm, a boat, a boat, where can I find a boat," Luffy said with a grin glancing all around town not even minding the Marines there, knowing they wouldn't recognize her anyway.

Luffy grinned seeing the docking area and so darted off to see an old man stationed there talking to a few Marines.

"Hey old man I need to rent a boat!" she said coming up to him.

"Really?" he asked looking at her up and down. "Whatever for?"

"That's a secret," she said with a wink. "So can I have one?"

"What, you think I'm just gonna give you one if you ask nicely?" asked the man.

"Yeah," came Luffy's common response.

"You new in town?" asked the old man with a chuckle.

"Yep," said Luffy with a smile. "Just washed up."

"Huh?" asked the man raising a brow looking at her rather suspiciously.

"Anyways can I have one?" she asked once again.

While she and the old man were conversing with one another the Marines just stayed quiet. They were just going to wait and finish their business after the young lady and the elderly man were finished talking . . . were. That is until one of the Marines decided to pass the time by memorizing that faces of the new wanted posters.

The man passed by one and gasped. He then turned to the three others with him and showed them. They took a good look at it and soon widened their eyes all at the same time.

"Sorry, but flattery alone won't get your anywhere," said the man placing his fists on his hips.

"Uuuhhh, I guess Nami was wrong then," Luffy said with a sigh and shrug.

Luffy halted at the clicking of rifles. She turned to see all the Marines near them holding up their rifles at her. The old man looked surprised as he scooted away from Luffy who just stood there unmoving.

"Halt!" they said. "Straw Hat Luffy!"

"Straw Hat Luffy?!" the old man gasped. "But I thought he was a boy!"

"Just recently we have received a picture of Straw Hat Luffy as a woman. The reasons for the change are unknown," they said. "Now you are under arrest pirate."

"Oh am I?" she asked turning to them and making all flinch just by her movement. "I'd like to see you try."

"She's right," one whispered to the other. "Bullets won't work on her remember?!"

One then noticed something off about her bosom. Was that a lump? The man gazed closer and scanned the outline of the lump and if he wasn't mistaken that was . . .

"Is that a baby Straw Hat?" the Marine asked motioning to her breast.

"What?" asked Luffy looking down and then noticing they had noticed the child. "NO!" she said turning quickly to shield him.

"What are you doing with a child?" asked one.

"There's no kid!" she shouted as she darted off knowing that if they found out about him there would be hell to pay.

Luffy quickly ran off leaving the Marines in her dust. She didn't know where she'd go on this Marine-run island, but she knew she had to get away before they saw her precious son. Luffy had no other choice but to run back through town to get out, but before that could happen she had to get past the Marine blockade they had, somehow, quickly put up.

"Crap!" Luffy cursed jumping into a shed to avoid the endless Marines around.

Luffy peeked out the window and saw them all swarming in. She groaned to herself wondering what the heck's gonna happen now. She could just bust through them, but then they might see Kichiro—or worse, try and shoot her and he sure isn't made out of rubber like his mother.

"What a fine pinch I landed myself into," Luffy moaned wishing they wouldn't have taken a picture of her as a woman and also wondering when that had happened in the first place. "How the he-- am I going to get out of this town now?"

Luffy jumped hearing some oncoming Marines say to check everywhere. She turned around seeing some enter the shed, but that was a big mistake on their part. She gum gum pistoled them before they could even blink.

"She's in here!!" cried the Marines seeing their fellow men fall to the ground unconscious and Luffy jump over them and dart off again. "Fire!"

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted knowing they were about ready to shoot at her. "Gum gum whip!!"

She quickly disabled the artillery unit and darted off. She made sure to keep her attention up just in case they started doing that again. She then halted before a brigade with their swords drawn.

Luffy readied herself and placed a secure hand on her babe as they charged. She dodged most of their attacks and tried her best to leap over them and avoid contact altogether, but sometimes that just wasn't enough. One man managed to rip her vest slightly. She jumped back and quickly gum gum stamped his a--.

"I can't let them hurt Kichiro!" she told herself trying to find a way out.

Luffy saw one and so charged right away. The commander of the Marines noticed this and wondered why this infamous Straw Hat Luffy didn't fight back like he always did.

"What is wrong here?" he asked. "Doesn't this pirate usually like to fight?!!"

"Sir!" came one of the Marines. "We believe it is because of the babe she carries."

"A babe you say!" said the Commander in surprise. "She has taken a hostage?!"

"No sir," the Marine said shaking his head. "We believe it could be her own."

"I see," said the commander pondering things. "This could work out to our advantage. I have a wife who just recently gave birth to our son and she is very protective over him . . . perhaps this Straw Hat is as well. Prepare the troops!"

"Sir!" the Marine saluted as he darted off.

Luffy on the other hand thought she was almost out of the town, but forgot about her horrible sense of direction and so ended up right in the middle again.

"Da-- it!!" she cursed looking around seeing Marines coming in at each pathway out. "I guess I'm just gonna have to make my own way out!"

"Straw Hat Luffy!" called the commander from amongst his soldiers. "We have you surrounded. Give up!"

"Not for long you don't," said Luffy raising her thumb to her lips ready to hit third gear.

She then halted seeing all the rifles raised and all aimed at her. She looked at the commander when he narrowed his eyes as he said—

"We will shoot if you try anything. So if you want your child to stay safe we suggest you surrender peacefully!" he stated.

Luffy growled inwardly knowing they would do it too, but . . . she looked down at Kichiro who looked up at her and wondered if she was actually going to protect him by surrendering . . . she couldn't tell.

"I can't surrender, you know that!" shouted Luffy.

"I see," said the commander. "I understand your predicament. You are concerned for your child. Please, we assure you no harm will come to the either of you if you just surrender."

_Da--!_ Luffy inwardly cursed. _There's got to be a way out!_

But alas there was no other way beside charging and risking them shooting Kichiro, what with their bad aim and all. Luffy bowed her head and clenched her hands into fists. All she could do was . . . raise her arms in surrender.

* * *

"Still hungry huh?" asked Luffy with a sad smile as she looked down at her child still feeding on her. "Well that's good—it'll keep up your strength."

Luffy sighed as she looked out of the cell she was in at the window across the room that shown the high noon sky outside. She glanced at her sea stone cage and sighed as she leaned against the wall and petted Kichiro. At least they both were safe was all she thought of to pass the time.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was sure it wasn't going to be good. Luffy turned her head at the sound of the prison doors opening to reveal the 'oh-so-proud' commander that managed to capture her by threatening the safety of her own child.

"Straw Hat Luffy," he said coming up to her cell with his arms crossed behind him. "I have come to tell you you are being transferred."

"What's new," was all Luffy said turning away from him.

"I've also come to warn you," he said. "You're a high class criminal and where you're going is certainly not for children."

"So what . . . you going to set me free or something?" asked Luffy looking at the man.

"Not you!" he shouted. "I'm talking about that child you have with you. You must know you can't take him there."

"I'm not letting you have him," Luffy said holding the babe closer to her bosom protectively.

"We won't harm him," the commander said with a sigh. "I'm a man of my word am I not? I just can't stand watching you take that child to hell with you!"

"So I'm going back to Impel Down huh?" said Luffy vaguely remembering that place . . . Hell was a very good name for it.

"I know you've been there once," he said to her. "So you must know you cannot take your child with you."

Luffy said not a word, just continued to hold Kichiro close.

"Hhh, this is getting nowhere," the commander said with a sigh. "Fine, let's start out simple. What is your child's name?"

Luffy remained quiet in her own thoughts, completely ignoring the Marine.

"Fine, who's his father?" he asked. "Is he one of your crew members? I bet if I get a look at him I can tell. I've memorized all the faces in your crew."

"You're not going to see him!" shouted Luffy making sure Kichiro was well covered up.

"Hhh, fine, have it your way," the commander said exiting the prison. "But you will have to answer those questions to your escort who will be here any minute."

"Like he-- I will," Luffy said to herself knowing the more they knew about Kichiro the more dangerous that would be for him.

Not a minute after the commander left Luffy heard some sort of commotion outside. She could hear the Marines standing guard outside saying something about waiting, but that was all she could make out as her 'escort' entered with a loud entrance . . . as a matter of fact he didn't even use the prison door . . . just decided to punch a hole next to it.

"LUFFY!!!!!" shouted the larger man.

"Grandpa?!!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes wishing it was someone else BUT him!

Garp turned to her in her cell and looked at her for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"AHHH!! THEY WERE RIGHT!! I HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER NOW!!!"

"No, no, no!!" gasped Luffy backing up against the fall as far as she could to at least attempt to get away from him.

"Is that the way you react to your own grandfather?!" said Garp. "By not wanting to see me?!!"

"N-No, it's not that!" said Luffy rapidly shaking her head.

"Then what is iiiiiiii—what is that?!" he asked pointing to the lump in her arms.

"It's nothing!" she shouted turning away from him and shielding her child.

"Don't you dare lie to me Luffy!!" shouted Garp busting down her cell and grabbing her by her collar and pulling her up wiggling.

"No!" she cried. "Let go! Let go!"

Garp turned her around and then took the fabric covering the child off. Upon seeing it though he froze. His eyes widened and the look on his face looked so blank it was hard to tell if the lights were even on upstairs.

"Ugh! Let me go!" demanded Luffy not liking him still treating her like this even after she got a gender change.

"Oh," said Garp coming back to reality. "WHAT THE HE-- LUFFY?!!!"

Garp then dropped her and pointed towards the baby Luffy was still attempting to try and hide in her arms.

"WHAT IS THAT?!!!" he demanded.

"HIS name is KICHIRO!!" shouted Luffy tired of everyone referring to her son as an it. "Not IT!"

"How the he-- was I supposed to have known his name?!" said Garp narrowing his eyes. "And who the he--'s kid is that?!"

Luffy looked down and began to shake. She didn't know what to do, does she tell her grandfather? If she did what would he do? How would he react? She had a feeling she knew and that was the sole reason she did NOT want him to know!

"Answer me when I'm talking to you Luffy!" shouted Garp raising his fist greatly intimidating her showing that he'd hit her no matter her gender—some grandfather.

"He's mine!" she shouted guarding him from the oncoming blow.

"What?" said Garp halting his attack.

"Please," said Luffy. "Don't hurt him."

"Wait . . . You mean I'm . . . a . . . _great_ grandfather?" said Garp counting down with his fingers.

"Yes alright!" Luffy said still turned away from her grandfather to guard her child.

"How the he--'d that happen?!" he bellowed, outraged at her.

"It just did, so leave him out of this!" she said turning her head to him.

"Well I can't now!" said Garp. "He's my great grandson! What's his name again?"

"KICHIRO!!" spat Luffy glaring at her grandfather.

"Oh, that's right. What a nice name for him," said Garp with a smile and nod. "Lucky son, I like the name. Who named him?"

"Shanks did," said Luffy with a small smile.

Garp's mood seemed to immediately change for the worse at the mention of the redhead's name.

"THAT'S IT! I HATE THE NAME!!" he shouted to the heavens.

"I had a feeling you would," said Luffy with a sigh.

"Well anyways I am here to escort you to prison," said Garp. "Sorry I got off track, but you see I didn't know I now had a granddaughter and great grandson. I'm just trying to comprehend it all."

"Sure," muttered Luffy looking away from him.

"Who the he-- is the father anyways?" asked Garp. "Want me to kill him for you? I bet the scum deserves it! How dare he take advantage of my poor little granddaughter!!"

"You'd better not touch him!" said Luffy looking at Garp. "I'll never forgive you if you do!"

"Why?" asked Garp.

"Because I love him!" spat Luffy.

"Sheesh, you did become a girl quick," said Garp shaking his head. "Well I'm sure that all will change once you become a boy again."

At that he grabbed Luffy's wrist and drug her out with him, Luffy struggling all the way. She gasped seeing his ship knowing it wasn't going to be a pleasant ride to prison one bit.

"No!" she cried, struggling against his grasp. "I don't want to go with you! I want to go back to my crew!!"

"You have no choice Luffy!!" shouted Garp continuing to drag his reluctant granddaughter. "You brought this upon yourself!"

"Coby! Helmeppo!" shouted Garp. "Come and take Luffy will you!"

"Sir!" they both said coming off the ship and up to Luffy who stopped struggling upon seeing them.

"Luffy!" gasped Coby seeing . . . _her_. "When I saw the wanted poster I didn't believe it was true, but . . ."

"What is that?" asked Helmeppo looking at Kichiro. "Is that a kid?"

Luffy just remained silent. She didn't want to talk to Marines at the moment. What she wanted was to leave and return to Sunny and her crew but . . . she was trapped!

"I see," said Coby noticing her mood. "But Luffy don't you want to leave him somewhere? Prison is a dangerous place for little ones like that. Don't you think it—safer?"

"He's safe with me!" said Luffy firmly as she straightened and willingly met her doom as she walked beside the two onboard the ship.

Coby looked concerned at Helmeppo, but continued on. It was their duty after all, but neither would have thought a child was to be involved in this.

"Put Luffy in my corridors," said Garp to the two and looking at his granddaughter who seemed to not want to speak to anyone at the moment. "We have some things to discuss."

"Sir!" the two said leading the way for her.

"This way Luffy," said Coby motioning with his hand in the direction where it resided.

Luffy just went without a word surprising everyone onboard knowing she was usually the loudmouth of the group . . . but not this time. As Luffy walked into her grandfather's corridors with him following close behind she looked down at Kichiro who looked up at her with curious eyes. Luffy bit her bottom lip.

_What am I going to do?_ She asked herself glancing back just in time to see the door to the room close—and her freedom.

**Hot Shot's girl: Dun dun dun!! O.O Oh noes Luffy's caught . . . and the baby! Technically lol, yep it is three in the morning when I finished this. Dunno, just wanted to write something this late--er--early, wasn't as tired, am now though lol. I hope you guys enjoy :) Until next chp, which this story is about to get more _interesting_ ;D bye :D**


	20. A Family's Sins

**Hot Shot's girl: You know, even though I'm still not done with my belated b-day present for my sister (Which I am close to being, by the way) I can still update this story for you guys :D Even though it's about a chapter a week it's still something. Once I'm done with her present though I can be getting back to routine where I update at least three chapters a week, and my other stories that I need to do XP Well I hope you guys enjoy some twists I have in here :D Until next chapter ;D**

"Luffy . . .

Luffy . . .

LUFFY!!!"

"What?!" gasped Luffy looking at her grandfather who sat right next to her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked raising a brow. "Your own grandfather!"

"Sorry," she said looking away from him again. "I just have a lot of things on my mind is all."

"Like what?" asked Garp. "All your stupid mistakes you made in life?"

"Never," said Luffy shaking her head with a smile and holding her slumbering child closer. "I'll never take back what I did in my life."

"Hmph, you should," said Garp crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

Luffy only sighed out. Her eyes still on her slumbering babe. It was the only sight she'd look at in her situation right now. Garp noticed this and so looked at her and then back at the babe, and so on, and so on.

"So," he said leaning back in his seat. "Who's the father?"

Luffy didn't answer, and so Garp asked once again, but once again she refused to tell anything to him. Garp grumbled inwardly and had to refrain from taking a whack at her seeing how she was a girl now and was more delicate—so he thought.

"Luffy you know you're going to have to tell me," he pushed on her.

Still she remained silent. Garp felt his veins popping, but refrained once again knowing if he struck Luffy he'd hit the baby as well, and that little guy was just too cute to be hit.

"Luffy!" warned Garp.

"It's Zoro," she mumbled out quietly, but Garp had heard it.

"Who's that?" he asked with a dumb blink.

"Roronoa Zoro!" she said a little louder at him looking quite offended.

"That pirate hunter?" asked Garp with another blink. "_HIM_?!!"

"Yes alright!" spat Luffy. "Now stop asking me questions!"

"Sheesh, since when did you get so rude to me?!" asked Garp straightening. "I take it since you've been changed into a girl you think you can sass your grandfather?! Well I think not!"

At that he raised his fist at her to teach her some manners, but small movement from the babe brought his attention to him and once again he had to make a mental note to not hit Luffy while she had the baby. Luffy completely ignored him and just sighed out in frustration.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you," she mumbled out.

"Not in the _mood_?" asked Garp raising a brow. "You can't blame it on your hormones that you're being quiet!"

"Just leave me alone grandpa!" she said turning her back to him just wanting to be left alone. "Leave me alone with my child while everything is peaceful!"

Garp understood what she meant by that. He nodded slowly while he rubbed the back of his neck. He let out a sigh knowing he had to talk to her about this while they had the time.

"Look Luffy," Garp said with a sigh. "I need to talk to you about . . . about what's going to happen to you."

"I know what's going to happen to me grandpa," she said placing her lips on her little one's temples and just laid them there.

"SO YOU KNOW THEY'RE SENTENCING YOU TO DEATH?!?!?!!" shouted Garp trying to get some reaction out of his granddaughter, but got none.

"Yeah," was all she said.

"And you're completely calm about this?!!" asked Garp slamming his fist down on the lamp stand next to his seat.

"It's expected," said Luffy with a small shrug. "What with all the trouble I've caused the government."

"You certainly have!" said Garp raising a brow. "I can't possibly imagine where you've got that from—certainly not from me! Luffy they're not only going to execute you, but torture you as well! Is that how you want your life to end?!"

"Nee, hee, hee, just like the King of the Pirates," said Luffy with a weak chuckle.

"What is wrong with you Luffy?!!" asked Garp looking at her. "I'd think you'd be more serious about this since you now have a family!"

"I am," said Luffy glancing at Garp. "But what else can I do when my own grandfather is escorting me to my death? I've got no hope of escaping."

"Uuuuhhh, that's true," said Garp with a sad sigh that he had to do this to his only grandson. "But don't you understand it doesn't have to be this way?"

"Sure, then let me go," said Luffy looking at him.

"I can't Luffy, I'm sorry," said Garp looking down. "Not this time."

"I see," said Luffy with a small nod. "You've given up on me."

"I tried Luffy," said Garp holding out his arms. "Honestly, I tried to convince Sengoku and the elders otherwise, but no one would listen—you've humiliated them and justice for so long they want your head—nothing else would suffice."

"Like I said, it's expected," said Luffy with another shrug.

"So you don't mind your child being motherless?!!" asked Garp pointing at the slumbering greenhead.

"Of course I mind that!!" spat Luffy. "I want to see his first steps, hear his first word . . . but I can't! Because of YOU!!"

"Don't put the blame on me Luffy," warned Garp. "You brought this upon yourself for going up against justice!"

"What justice grandpa?!" asked Luffy. "It was all corrupt!"

"That's the exact thought that's going to get you killed!" pointed out Garp. "Thinking the government is corrupt!"

"You know some of it is!" said Luffy. "If not all of it!"

"I know Luffy," said Garp shaking his head. "The government isn't what it used to be when I first joined, but they can always change back."

"I doubt that," said Luffy giving Kichiro a little bounce. "I just hope that . . . when I'm gone he can grow up in a right world."

"Da-- it Luffy stop acting like that!" shouted Garp.

"Why?" asked Luffy looking at her grandfather. "When there's nothing I can do to stop this?!"

Garp was slightly shocked to see Luffy blink a few times to reveal her eyes filling up with tears. It had been some time since he had seen his grandchild cry—actually cry!

"Luffy?" said Garp quietly seeing she was totally unaware of the things running down her cheeks.

"I just," said Luffy feeling her shoulders begin to shake from her strong emotions that were coming forth. "I just didn't think it'd all end like this!"

"Luffy," said Garp with a sigh of sadness seeing her place her free hand on her face and lurch over trying to keep her cries inside.

Garp gently touched her trembling back as he watched the tears fall between the cracks of her fingers. Garp felt her sadness, sure he was sad at first when he found out, but when he later found out that Luffy had been turned into a woman, and that she had a child it just made things worse—emotionally.

"I never even became Pirate King!" she cried with a choke, Garp still trying to comfort her with back rubs. "I'll—I'll never even get to see Kichiro grow up to be just like Zoro!!"

Garp felt his heart sink at the sad atmosphere around Luffy. She was pretty good at holding in her cries, but they were slowly seeping out and there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"Luffy I'm sorry—things turned out like they did," said Garp truly from his heart.

Luffy gave a hard lurch forward as a cry escaped her mouth, but was muffled by her hand over it. She did this more than once as the emotion took over and she couldn't take it anymore. Garp was afraid she was going to drop the child seeing how her body was becoming weak from the emotion and so he placed a firm hand over the one that held him and just let her cry and hold him.

"AH!! HAAA!!!!" she cried finally collapsing out of her seat to her knees on the floor.

Garp continued to rub her back while she cried out in frustration and sadness. He was there for her, but that's all he could do.

* * *

The tea tray smashed to the floor shattering all the cups and pot that sat on it. Sanji just stood there horrified while looking at Nami who looked just the same. The others onboard had heard the crashed and so came to see what had happened.

"What happened, what happened?!" came Usopp with Chopper up to where Nami sat and lounged outside.

"Yeah, what?" asked Chopper with a small bounce.

"I . . . I . . ." was all Sanji could get out of his lips.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Ace with a blink coming up to the crowd.

"Oh my word," said Robin covering her lips with her fingers as she sat next to the redhead who had heard everything.

"Well hurry up and tell us yo!" said Franky wanting to know what was with the whole commotion.

"Uhhhh," was all Nami could say while she flipped through the morning newspaper to the page she had seen it on.

All watched closely as the Navigator scanned the page where she had found it and then turned her head to them as she turned the paper to reveal Luffy's image, but this time as a woman.

"WAAHHH!" since when did they take a picture of him as girl?!!" asked Usopp with his jaw the ground.

"I don't know," said Nami shaking her head. "But that's not the worst part!"

"Hey, why doesn't it say wanted?" asked Chopper pointing to the bottom noticing nothing there.

"That was I was getting to," said Nami with a nod while everyone listened closely, Zoro leaning against the mast still kept a good ear on it. "It seems . . . Luffy's been caught!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!!" gasped everyone with wide eyes and jaw to the floor.

"S-So Luffy's alright?!" asked Ace taking a shaky step forward.

"For now," said Nami with a small nod rereading the article. "It says here he was caught on some island, and is now being escorted to Impel Down by Vice-Admiral Garp himself."

"Isn't that Luffy's grandfather?" asked Usopp rubbing his chin.

"AH! GRAMPS!!" gasped Ace smacking the sides of his face.

"Da-- this is bad," said Franky.

"Real bad," said Sanji. "How are we supposed to rescue him now?! There's no way we can go up against Luffy's grandfather, he told us himself."

"Wait, you guys met him before?!" asked Ace looking at the crew.

"Yeah, back at Water 7," said Sanji with a nod.

"So you can see the trouble Luffy's in right?!" said Ace.

"OF COURSE WE DO!!" they shouted at him.

"And what about Kichiro?!" came Zoro making everyone turn to him.

"Uuuuhhh, it doesn't say anything about him," said Nami skimming through it. "But there are some reports about Luffy carrying something with him onboard the ship, but no one knew what it was."

"Da-- it!" Zoro cursed glancing away. "They have Kichiro as well!"

"Well it is expected," said Usopp. "That kid won't leave Luffy for nothing."

"You're right," said Nami. "But that means he's going with Luffy to Impel Down and that ain't no place for a child, especially of his age!"

"We gotta get them out of there!" said Zoro looking rather desperate to save the two.

"I know," said Nami placing a hand on her head out of frustration. "But how?! It seems hopeless."

"I know what you mean," said Ace with a nod recalling the days he spent in that prison. "Impel Down is no walk in the park. Sure Luffy managed to get in and out of there, but that's just because of his dumb luck that he seems to never run out on. I know they've doubled, if not TRIPLED security there so there's not way we'll be able to even set foot near that prison."

"Then how the he-- are we going to rescue them?!" asked Zoro with a growl.

"I was just getting to that," said Ace turning to them. "I was about to say there's no way we'd be able to even set a foot near _UNLESS_ we have to proper forces."

"Forces, what do you mean Ace?" asked Usopp with a blink.

Ace smirked as he straightened and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why an army I mean," he said with pride. "Since Luffy helped out so many people back when he rescued me I think it's safe to say he has enough friends to do the same for him."

"That's brilliant!" said Nami with a bright smile. "It's the perfect way to rescue him!"

"Yeah," said Ace with a nod. "But I gotta spread the idea."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Brooke.

"Meaning I'm sure every now knows about Luffy's capture, but not everyone knows a way to help him," said Ace. "Just leave that to me!"

At that he ran and jumped off the railing to his transportation. All ran to the railing and watched him as he started it up ready to leave.

"And just what do we do when you're gone?" asked Zoro looking at him.

"Head over there," said Ace. "I'll meet you guys before you get there and tell you when to strike!"

At that, with a wave, he was off. All watched him until he was out of sight. Nami sighed feeling her heart still beating with excitement. She knew this was going to be dangerous, but there was nothing else they could do.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" said Nami turning to everyone. "Let's get going!!"

"RIGHT!!" they all shouted heading over to their posts to prepare the change in direction.

* * *

"What do you thinks' gonna happen to Luffy?" asked Coby as he kept his gaze down on his clenched hands resting on his boots.

"You know what's gonna happen him, err, her," said Helmeppo.

"Yeah I know, but . . ." Coby bowed his head not knowing what to do, or whose side to be on.

"But you're concerned about the kid," said Helmeppo.

"Uh, how did you know?" asked Coby looking at his close friend.

"I can read you like a book," said Helmeppo with a quick chuckle. "But yeah, I'm asking the same question."

"It's just, I never expected Luffy to have a kid," said Coby glancing down again. "It's just a little strange is all."

"A little?!" said Helmeppo raising a brow. "More like a LOT! I mean sheesh it's Luffy we're talking about here. Whether boy or girl I doubted his capability to even consider having children. It had to be an accident."

"I kinda figured that!" said Coby. "But Luffy seems very close to him, and . . . and I wonder how he—she feels about having to let him go."

"You mean because he got the death sentence?" asked Helmeppo.

"Mhm," said Coby with a nod.

"How should I know what Luffy thinks?" asked Helmeppo with a sigh plopping down in his bed. "Besides even if I did try to think like him it wouldn't work because he's now a girl and probably thinks differently as well."

"That's what I was thinking," said Coby with a sad sigh looking down knowing Luffy must be scared for her child. "This just doesn't feel right."

"Well it has to be done," said Helmeppo. "The government's tired of having him run freely in the world."

"Yeah . . . I know," said Coby looking out his window wondering what was going to become of Luffy emotionally, or her child.

* * *

"Vice Admiral Garp, sir, we have arrived," came a soldier saluting him.

"Hhh, so soon?" asked Garp with a heavy sigh as he got up and looked at his granddaughter who was holding onto her child tight. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute."

"Sir!" the soldier said as he saluted once more and turned and left.

"Hhh, Luffy—come on, it's time to go," he said turning to her with an extended hand.

Luffy nodded in silence as she stood up and walked past her grandfather outside the cabin only to be met with a familiar sight . . . Hell. Luffy looked at the prison that had, surprisingly, been repaired and seemed larger and sturdier. Luffy inhaled what fresh air she could and exhaled as her grandfather came up behind her and gently pushed her forward.

Luffy walked passed everyone onboard surprising every with how well she was behaving. She passed Coby and Helmeppo even who only stared at her as one doomed. She didn't even bare a glance at them, just readied herself to meet her doom.

On her way off the ship Kichiro had woken up and began to make a fuss. She looked down at him and grabbed hold of his flailing arm.

"Oh Kichiro, shh, shh, I'm here," she said with a kind smile as she wrapped him up in the sash and began to feed him to make sure he was content and quiet.

Coby and Helmeppo bit their bottom lips knowing deep down inside this was wrong. How could the government kill Luffy when all she ever did was take out the corrupted? How could they kill someone like that . . . more importantly now—how could they kill a mother?!

"It's just not right!" Coby said closing his eyes and looking away.

"Just accept it Coby!" said Helmeppo doing the same thing.

"Sir! Sengoku has been expecting you!" said a Marine coming up to greet Garp and his 'prisoner'.

"Yeah, I know," said Garp with a sigh. "Well then let's get it over with and meet him."

"Sir!" they said with another salute.

"Sir, you have to put these on hi—her," said a soldier coming up to Garp and giving him a pair of sea stone cuffs.

"Do I have to?" asked Garp. "I mean look at her, she's not causing any trouble."

"It's protocol sir," the soldier said. "You of all people should know this."

"Hhh, fine," said Garp taking them and turning to Luffy who already had her wrists out to him.

Garp inwardly sighed as he clasped them around her.

_She's taking her doom well . . . hhh, poor girl_, He thought as he locked them and gave the key to the solider.

"Come on Luffy," said Garp with another sigh gently nudging her in the direction they were to go.

And so they made their way to where Sengoku was with a few other officers and the warden. Passing down the halls full of prisoners the men began to chant seeing a beautiful girl for the first time in a long while.

"Hey cutie!" they all chanted and wolf whistled. "Why don't you turn around to us so we can see you better! Come share our cell we'll keep you warm!"

Garp looked down to see Luffy was scared. He saw her slightly shaking knowing what the men could do to her while she be in a state like this and locked with sea stone, not able to defend herself. The ranting only raved on as they passed more cells and soon Garp had had enough of it.

"HEY!!" he shouted kicking a few cells in anger causing quite a scare to most prisoners. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF LAYING A FINGER ON MY GRANDDAUGHTER!!! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S SCARED ENOUGH AS IT IS!!!"

"G-Garp's granddaughter?!!" they all gasped and then looked at one another before looking more closely at the girl to see quite a resemblance. "W-We didn't know!!"

"WELL YOU DO NOW!!" shouted Garp. "SO STOP STARING!!"

"Y-YES SIR!!" they all said in unison and turned their backs all at once knowing it was right to fear Monkey D. Garp and his family.

"Sorry about that Luffy," said Garp looking down at her who only looked up at him in somewhat disbelief that he had just defended her like that. "Don't look at me like that Luffy. I'm your grandfather, what else was I supposed to do with them harping on you and stuff?!"

Luffy only looked down and proceeded until they reached their destination.

"Ah, Garp you've finally arrived," said Sengoku seeing him enter. "And I see you've brought the prisoner as well."

"So just who is this surprise prisoner you've told me about?" asked Magellen who turned and looked at her. "AAHH!! She's gorgeous!!"

"But Warden, that's Straw Hat Luffy," said Hannyabal.

"IT IS?!?!?!?!!!" gasped Magellen with wide eyes looking at her more closely. "Well . . . I suppose you're right. But who could tell with all those . . . hee, hee, womanly curves."

"Are you eyeing my granddaughter?!" growled Garp holding a fist up to the warden in a very threatening way.

"Uh, n-no," the Warden gulped backing up slightly.

"Hhh, Garp will you just let me speak," said Sengoku coming up to the two. "Well it looks like after so long of searching we've finally caught you Straw Hat Luffy. I heard you got a little careless on that Marine-run island. Didn't expect us to know of your—womanhood did you?"

Luffy still remained quiet though and eyed everyone in the room remembering each face like she had just seen it. Oh it seemed too quickly that she was back in this place.

"Don't feel like talking do you?" asked Sengoku. "Isn't that strange for you Luffy? Hm, perhaps it's because of your _change_."

"That must be it," said Magellen remembering that loud mouth.

"I'm sure Garp has informed you on your already sentence," said Sengoku with a smile. "I must say I'm relieved to finally be getting you off this world. You have caused enough nuisance in this world—just like your father. Why—I bet he was the one who did this to you!"

At that Sengoku turned and laughed walking off towards a window. Luffy just stood there wide eyed wondering if it was him that did this to her. After all Iva did say he worked under him and so . . . No! He couldn't! Why would he?

"I highly doubt you'll be escaping this time Straw Hat," said Sengoku with a pleased smile looking at the stronger hold. "As you can see this prison's tripled in security since last you were here."

Sengoku turned to Luffy and then noticed something off about her. Why was she wearing a sash around her? And more importantly . . . what was that lump in it?

"What is that?" asked Sengoku pointing to it.

"Oh!" gasped Garp forgetting the babe had came along with his mother. "That's nothing, absolutely nothing!"

"You're a horrible liar Garp," said Sengoku coming up to them. "Now out of my way!"

Garp had no choice but to let him pass and come up to Luffy who was backing up not wanting his eyes to even look upon her son knowing what would happen if he did.

"No!" Luffy said shaking her head and bringing her arms up to shield the child. "You stay away!"

"Stop moving!" said Sengoku grabbing her by the cuffs and lifting the sash slightly.

Even though he lifted the sash a little it was enough for everyone in the whole room to see.

"W-Wait a minute!" said Hannyabal with wide eyes. "Is that—is that?!!"

"I child?!" said Sengoku looking rather disgusted at him. "Just what else are you keeping from me Garp?!"

"I swear he was supposed to have stayed back on the ship!" said Garp. "But he just won't leave his mother!"

"Does that I mean I can't torture her mmmmmm?" asked Sadie-chan with a sad sigh.

"Of course not," said Sengoku. "That child won't be with her for long."

"You're not taking him!" hissed Luffy somehow escaping Sengoku's grasp and shielding her son once again.

"_Him_?" said Sengoku with a blink. "Hhh, great, another male family member. Those are the worst kind in _your_ family Garp."

"I can't help it if I'm blessed with boys," said Garp looking quite proud.

"Hhh, just who the he-- is his father this time?" asked Sengoku looking at Garp.

"Uuuuhhhh, I have no idea," said Garp with a dumbly smile as he clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels slightly.

"Must I tell you again that you are a horrible liar?" asked Sengoku raising a brow. "Why are you defending hi—her so much when there's not hope?"

"She's my granddaughter, she's family," said Garp.

"I guess I'll have to find out myself then," said Sengoku with a sigh as he went over to the desk that had all the wanted posters of Luffy's crew laying on top.

Sengoku picked them up and began skimming through them.

"The child hardly looked like you so I assume it looks more like the father," he said flipping through the picture until he saw one that the child resembled greatly.

Luffy and Garp watched Sengoku stop and stare at the picture knowing he had found him. They then watched as Sengoku closed his eyes and sighed out heavily before rubbing his temples and placing the posters down.

"Why?" he said shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "Why must the father be Roronoa Zoro?"

"I don't think he seems so bad," said Garp with a whistle trying to make sure Sengoku doesn't lose it.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BREED MONSTERS GARP?!!!" Sengoku screeched grabbing Garp by the collar as he snapped.

"Heeey, don't be calling my great grandson a monster!" said Garp pointing at the man.

"I'M CALLING HIM A MONSTER BECAUSE HE IS!!" shouted Sengoku shaking Garp. "With parents as strong as they are he's going to grow up to be just as much a menace! Oh god, might as well put him on death row along with his—mother."

At that he glanced evilly at Luffy. She only tightened her embrace on her boy and stared at the Marine just daring him to try and hurt her child.

"WHAT?!!" gasped Garp with wide eyes. "You can't do that! He's innocent and hasn't committed a crime!"

"Oh he has," said Sengoku letting go and clasping his hands together behind his back.

"Like what?!" asked Garp. "What crime could a child commit to earn him the death sentence?!"

"He was born!" said Sengoku pointing back at the child. "I would have done the same for Luffy if I would have known about him!"

"Now that's just wrong," Garp grumbled. "Killing a baby's wrong!"

"It'll save the government much headache I'm sure," said Sengoku looking back at the child and grinning knowing it was better to pick them off when they were young before they could cause harm when they were older.

"I can't let you do that," said Garp. "He is my great grandson and you will NOT lay a finger on his head!"

"Let me guess—you'll raise him?" sad Sengoku looking unmoved at Garp.

"You better believe it!" pointed Garp. "This time I'll make SURE he becomes a good Marine!"

It was then an idea struck Sengoku. He looked at the fuming Garp and then at the protective mother, and then towards the feeding child still resting on her bosom. He looked back at the poster of Roronoa Zoro and then back at Luffy. What Garp said might not be a bad idea at all.

"Well now," Sengoku said with a smile as he came and placed his hand on Garp's shoulder confusing him with the sudden mood change. "That's the best idea you've had all day Garp."

"It is?" asked Garp looking at Sengoku with a few blinks.

"Why yes," he said with a smile. "With the child of two high class criminals whose parentage is very strong—he will make a fine Marine."

"Now you see that's what I've been saying!" said Garp with a grin. "But no one believes me."

"Well I think with the proper training he can grow up to take out menacing pirates like his parents," Sengoku scowled as he looked at Luffy/

"No!" said Luffy. "You can't use him for that!!"

"Oh we'll use him as we wish _missy_," said Sengoku coming up to her. "Just think, your son will be paying for the sins of his family."

"No!" gasped Luffy. "NO!!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," said Sengoku. "Now hurry up and give us the child."

"No!" she shouted guarding him.

"Don't make me use force!" Sengoku growled, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Luffy just listen to him, please," said Garp.

"No!" cried Luffy feeling tears suddenly prick her eyes. "He's all I have left here!"

"Luffy!" said Garp. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Either way he won't leave me," said Luffy. "Not when he's feeding."

"I see," said Sengoku. "Then we'll wait until he falls asleep."

Luffy was then ordered away and sent to a lone cell in level 6. Once placed in the cell the guards refused to take off her cuffs even though the bars were sea stone. Luffy complained, but it wasn't long until a few doctors came in her cell and gave her a number of two shots.

"Ow!" she cursed. "What did you do?!"

The doctors said nothing as they left. Luffy only sat up and felt herself getting lightheaded. She blinked a few times and saw her vision beginning to blur. She shook her head and then closed her eyes demanded to know what they had done to her.

"The shots you were given were to drug you up," said Sengoku coming up to the cell with the others. "That way you'll be so far gone you won't tell when we take him."

"You bast---s!" spat Luffy shaking her head again from the double vision she was now seeing.

"You brought this upon yourself Straw Hat," said Sengoku as her vision faded. "By going against the government."

In a minute or less Luffy's face hit the ground. Oh yes she was still conscious, but everything just seemed so dark around her. She could hear voices, but she could hardly make them out.

It wasn't long before she felt hands on her as if someone was searching for something. She then felt something that was clinging to her be removed by those hands. The moment she felt the warmth of that being leave some senses came back to her, sight was one. Luffy looked up seeing some doctors had taken her child and was showing him to Sengoku. The poor thing was crying for his mother, no matter how tired he was.

Luffy watched as Sengoku smiled liking the 'prized future soldier' for Marines that he saw. She watched in hate as he touched her child's flailing arm. She watched Kichiro pull his arm out of his grasp wanting just his mother's touch.

"Don't touch—don't touch Kichiro!" Luffy cried in slurred words.

"Kichiro huh?" said Sengoku looking at her. "So that's his name? Hmm, Admiral Kichiro, I like that sound of that."

"You bast---s!" Luffy cursed inching closer to the cell bars. "Give him back! Give him back!"

"There's no point in that," said Sengoku. "You'll be dead soon enough as it is."

He then motioned to something. Luffy tried to see what it was and then, without warning, she received a kick to the stomach that smashed her into the wall.

"Mmmmm, now I can torture you," Sadie-chan said taking out her whip.

Luffy coughed a bit, but still couldn't see much of anything. She turned to see everyone still there though, that was all she could really make out.

"Take her to my torture chambers!" Sadie-chan ordered with a lick of her lips.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to wait for that," said a doctor coming in to look at the barely conscious Straw Hat.

"Vegapunk!" complained Sadie-chan with a stomp of her foot. "This is my time with her! Magellen and Sengoku said I could torture her!"

"Oh you can, after I'm done with her," said the man motioning for more doctors to come in and take her. "Plus don't you want her to feel most of that pain you wish to inflict on her?

"Oooohhhh, you're right, mmmmm." Said Sadie-chan hugging herself just imagining the delicious screams from the strong Captain.

* * *

Zoro's eyes widened slightly feeling that strange jolt in his heart. He looked down and placed a hand on his chest wondering just what exactly this meant.

"Hm, what is it Zoro?" asked Nami noticing his strange look.

"I don't know," he said looking at his hand. "But . . . I get the feeling Luffy and Kichiro are in danger."

"Like how bad?" asked Nami in fear.

"We need to hurry and get there," said Zoro standing up and coming up to Franky who was steering the ship. "Franky hurry up and pick up speed!"

"You don't think I'm trying?!" said Franky. "This is as fast as Sunny goes. Why do you want to go faster anyways?"

"Luffy's in danger, and Kichiro," said Zoro.

"Well I guess a Coupe de Burst wouldn't be bad," said Franky zipping down inside Sunny.

"What's wrong Zoro?" asked Sanji noticing the heavy atmosphere around the swordsman.

"Something not good," said Zoro shaking his head and looking out at sea that seemed to be getting ready to rain. "Something not good at all."

* * *

"Sengoku why can't you just give her the life sentence, instead of death," said Garp looking at his friend who was standing next to the window just holding the young child, both staring at the other. "You changed Kichiro's sentence to serving the Marines, why not Luffy as well?"

"Because he—hhh, she is too far gone," said Sengoku touching Kichiro's hand. "No, you have to get them when they are young. Like Kichiro here. He's going to be one he-- of a strong Marine considering his parentage."

"I still think it's unfair for Kichiro to not have a mother," said Garp. "At least he would be able to visit her if she received a life sentence."

"The answer is no Garp," said Sengoku. "I don't want him to even know her—that way it'll make sure he grows up right."

"Sengoku," pleaded Garp, but was cut off as the door to the room slammed open and in came an angry Sadie-chan followed by Vegapunk.

"Hmph! Will you tell Vegapunk to let me torture Straw Hat Luffy like you promised I could!!" shouted the girl pointing back at the doctor.

"You have to understand Sadie-chan that you can't!" said Vegapunk.

"Hmph! You can't steal my torture victim!" she complained crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Hhh, what is the problem here?" asked Sengoku turning to the arguing two with a frustrated sigh.

Vegapunk looked at Sengoku and said rather plainly as he crossed his arms—

"She's pregnant."

"Who is?" asked Sengoku and Garp at the same time, Sengoku raising a brow.

"Straw Hat Luffy."


	21. Straw Hat Luffy's Sentence

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah sorry I didn't get this chp up sooner . . . I've been depressed ever since Ace . . . kicked the bucked! TT TT Well you know what he's still alive in my story so there! D,X Yeah, anyways I hope you guys enjoy, I had fun writing this chp :D Tell me what you think ;D**

"WHAT?!!!" gasped Garp grasping his face.

"Do you mind repeating that?" asked Sengoku wondering if he had heard right.

"Luffy—is—pregnant," said Vegapunk placing his hands on his hips.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" screamed Garp about ready to faint. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!?!?!!"

"It's pretty obvious how it happened Garp," Sengoku said with a sigh.

"HEY!!" warned Garp holding up a fist to him. "Are you calling her a wh—?!"

"Now, now, gentlemen could you try calming down about this?" asked Vegapunk not too fond of all the shouting.

"Is it Roronoa's again?" asked Sengoku.

"I don't know," said Vegapunk. "I'll need some of his blood."

"Here," said Sengoku handing Kichiro over to the man.

"Yes, he should do nicely," said the doctor with a smile.

"Hey now, don't you go cutting up my great grandson!" said Garp looking quite concerned that he was in the arms of, what he thought, a madman.

"He'll be fine," assured Vegapunk looking at the Marine. "Since he is your great grandson I shall take good care of him."

At that the man left with the child. Garp still ever concerned. The look plain on his face.

"Will you stop worrying for once Garp," said Sengoku looking outside his window. "You need to have faith in your own men."

"I do," said Garp. "But it's like you said—he's the child of two high class criminals—I don't know if others will still treat him as one or not!"

"Wouldn't you know it there are two," said Sengoku with a sigh. "What is wrong with your family?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH US!!" protested Garp. "It's just _other_ people like knocking my granddaughter up—must be 'cause she's that good looking. I'm not surprised; after all she gets it from me."

"Sure Garp," Sengoku said with an eye twitch.

* * *

"Just as I promised," said Vegapunk handing the child over to his great grandfather. "He was well taken care of."

"Uh-huh," groaned Garp seeing the small band aid on his little wrist.

"Well I needed to draw a tiny bit of blood out somewhere you know!" said Vegapunk.

"Well?" asked Sengoku tapping his foot with crossed arms wishing Vegapunk would get on with it.

"Oh," the doctor said coming over to the sedated Straw Hat and taking up his notes. "Well by the blood works and DNA tests they seem to point to Roronoa being the father again."

"Hhh, Luffy what were you thinking?!" asked Garp with a sigh looking at his sleeping granddaughter who lay peacefully on the examination table.

"It appears the two were lovers after all," said Vegapunk checking on Luffy's stats to make sure everything was in order.

"Seems that way," Sengoku said with a grumbling, hating the fact that those two children were bred from such monsters.

"Wait a minute," said Garp noticing something off about Luffy. "She doesn't look pregnant. DID YOU REMOVE THE CHILD?!?!!!"

"What?" said Vegapunk turning to the fuming man. "No, no, I didn't touch it. The child is still there."

"So then it's too early for it to show," said Garp looking at her completely flat belly.

"Actually no," said Vegapunk looking at a sonogram picture. "The child's actually pretty far along."

"How far?" asked Sengoku.

"Far enough for it to be taken out," said Vegapunk with a smile. "If that is what you want."

"I want it out immediately," said Sengoku making Garp's jaw drop to the floor.

"W-Wait just a minute Sengoku!" protested Garp. "You can't kill it!"

"Who said anything about killing it?" said Sengoku turning to the mortified man. "By the looks of it even Luffy didn't know, so I want that child out before she can realize she was pregnant."

"B-But why?" asked Garp scurrying after the man. "That baby will need nutrients passed down by the mother and stuff you know!"

"Vegapunk has the tools necessary to care for the child prematurely," said Sengoku walking back to the office with Garp following.

_Da-- it!_ Garp inwardly cursed. _Sengoku's just trying to continue on with her execution!_

"What's wrong Garp?" asked Sengoku turning to the man noticing his displeased look. "Does this displease you?"

"Like he-- it does!" said Garp not afraid to speak his mind. "You still want to go on with Luffy's execution!!"

"Of course," Sengoku said with a smirk. "We need hi—her dead as soon as possible."

"How cruel," said Garp shaking his head as he looked down at his great grandchild in his arms. "Denying not only one, but two children their mother."

"Luffy should have thought about that when she slept with Roronoa," said Sengoku going over to the desk's chair and sitting down. "Now if you don't mind I have to make some calls sending out invitations to Straw Hat Luffy's execution that I'm sure a few will want to see."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Garp with a bow as he left clenching his teeth so hard together he swore he could hear cracking.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!!" gasped everyone.

"Luffy's been captured?!" asked Marco looking at Ace with wide eyes.

"Yeah," said Ace glancing downward. "Now do you see the seriousness of this situation?!"

"I had heard about that," said Whitebeard touching his chin. "I didn't think it could be true though—apparently I was wrong."

"What's the matter with you Ace?!" a few others shouted. "Couldn't you protect him?!"

"I'm sorry alright?!" shouted Ace clenching his fists. "I would have—but—but we need to save him no matter what! He did the same for me!"

"Aye, and I am thankful for him because of so," said Whitebeard with a nod. "But I had heard another thing about his capture."

All turned and looked at the large man wondering what it was. His eyes ever kept on the fire fist as he let a pause hang in the air.

"I heard something about a child . . ." he started making everyone gasp and whisper to one another. "Is it true he has a child?"

Ace bit his lip and glanced down. He had never intended to tell them about Kichiro, but he had no choice—a family shouldn't keep secrets.

"Yeah," Ace mumbled out.

"What?!" everyone gasped looking to one another and then towards Ace. "Ace has a nephew?!"

"Yeah alright!" Ace shouted. "Another reason why he needs to be saved—my god Impel Down is no place for kids . . . Luffy's already a kid himself, but Kichiro . . . my god he was just introduced to this world!!"

"Kichiro is it?" said Whitebeard acknowledging the name.

"Yeah, that's right," said Ace looking at him. "His name's Roronoa D. Kichiro and he needs our help along with Luffy!"

"So he is the Pirate Hunter's too," said Whitebeard with a nod. "Well then he should be a strong enough child to hold out until we get there."

"You mean you'll help?!" asked Ace with wide eyes.

"Oh course!" said Marco with a smile. "We need to repay our debt to him anyways."

"Marco's right," said Whitebeard standing up from where he sat. "This'll give us a chance to get even."

Ace couldn't help but smile at everyone's willingness. He bowed and said—

"Thanks pops, thanks so much!"

"It's expected," said Whitebeard. "It's the only thing we can do."

"Alright then I'm off," said Ace with a smile jumping off the side of the ship.

"Where are you going Ace?!" asked Marco leaning over the railing and watching as Ace sped off.

"I need to ask a few others for assistance!" he shouted back. "Then I'll meet you guys at Impel Down with the Straw Hats!"

"Heh, he's getting an army," Marco said with a smirk.

"We'll need it," said Whitebeard. "I'm sure they've tripled their security since their last defeat."

"I'll bet they have," said Marco with a sigh knowing it was going to be another he-- of a fight.

* * *

"Oh no!" gasped Shanks reading the article in the newspaper. "They've got Luffy!!"

"Who boss?" asked Yasopp as he and the others came up to their Captain.

"The Marines!" said Shanks making everyone gasp.

"No!" gasped Yasopp. "What'll we do?! They'll kill her!"

"I know that!" said Shanks rereading every line making sure he got every detail about the capture. "Da-- it! I think Kichiro was with him!"

"How can you tell?" asked Lucky Roo leaning down over his shoulder to read the article as well.

"It says here he was carrying something with him," said Shanks. "No one knows what it was, but I'll bet my left arm it was Kichiro!"

_There he goes again . . . betting something he doesn't have_, Ben thought with a sigh and roll of his eyes.

"If it was then that pretty much means they're bringing that kid to hell!" said Rockstar.

"Da-- it!" Shanks cursed again, jumping to his feet and pacing around frantically.

"What are we going to do then Captain?" asked Ben looking at the man.

"We have to do something!" said Shanks holding out his fist. "This is Luffy we're talking about here—not only him, but Kichiro—my godson! He-- what kind of a godfather would I be if I didn't do something?"

"Then I take it we set sail?" asked Ben with a smirk.

"Da-- right we do!" pointed Shanks. "And I'm pretty sure we don't need to vote on this. Right men?"

"RIGHT!!" they all shouted pounding their fists into the air.

"Then let's set sail to Impel Down!" exclaimed Shanks raising his fist.

* * *

"AAAHHHH! WAAAHHHH!!!" Kichiro cried no matter how much Garp rocked him.

"Sorry little one," said Garp with a sad sigh as he placed a bottle up to his mouth. "Your mother can't be here right now. I know it's as good as her milk, but it'll have to do for now."

Kichiro made no complaints. He placed his hands on the bottle and closed his eyes enjoying his meal. Garp let out another sigh wondering if it would be this easy to make him forget his mother . . . well it was for Luffy to forget her father . . . Hhh, what was he going to do?

Garp didn't like how Sengoku was handling things. No matter if it was for justice he didn't like it. Forcing Kichiro to do something he might not want to, and then the thing with Luffy. He was going to remove that child just so they could carry on with the execution! How could he?! Doesn't he know children need their mother for a time being as well?! No matter if Vegapunk has the '_tools_' to nourish the child it still doesn't beat the care and love of a mother.

"Oh Luffy," Garp sighed out as he bowed his head. "What have you done?"

First off by getting pregnant and deciding to keep it onboard a pirate ship, and then getting pregnant again and not knowing!! How careless could she be?!

_Hhh, I don't want to be here when the others get here_, Garp thought knowing the invitees should be arriving shortly—if they'd come. _I'd rather take him somewhere safe for the time being._

With that thought in mind Garp got up and headed to where Sengoku was talking with the Warden. Garp came up to him in silence and waited until he was finished talking before being noticed.

"Garp?" said Sengoku noticing his strangely quiet atmosphere. "What is it that you want now?"

"To leave," said Garp.

"Leave, why?" asked Sengoku raising a brow. "The others will be here soon, and Dr. Vegapunk is just about ready to extract that child."

"I know," said Garp with a nod. "But I want to drop Kichiro off somewhere."

"Will you be returning?" asked Sengoku.

"Yes, I will," said Garp with a nod. "I'll be here in time for Luffy's execution."

"Good," said Sengoku. "I wouldn't want you to miss that. Hurry back then."

Garp gave out a sigh and then turned and headed off, back to his ship. He wished he could stay, deep down inside, but he knew he couldn't. He had to leave while he still kept his sanity about the whole thing. No grandparent should have to go through something like this.

Garp only closed his eyes and headed straight for the exit. He had to get out of there fast—not only for his sake, but for his great grandson's as well. Just when he was about to head towards the door though—he had ran into someone.

"Uh! Next time open your eyes so you don't run into people," came the person's voice.

"Oh, my apologies," said Garp opening his eyes to see a strange lot. "Wait a minute—you guys were invited?!!"

"Why of course," the man he had ran into said with a feline grin. "We wouldn't miss the execution of Straw Hat Luffy for the world."

"Though we must say we were a little disappointed that the whole crew wasn't to be executed as well," came another up beside him.

"CP9 huh," said Garp with a chuckle. "Oh I'm sure you'll all enjoy this seeing how the Straw Hats made fools out of you all."

Lucci's grin vanished in an instant. Everyone seemed not to like that remark from Garp, but Garp wasn't afraid of them. After all they were only a bunch of kids compared him. Lucci then looked down and noticed the strange being in Garp's arms.

"That right there," Lucci motioned with a nod. "Is that the child of Straw Hat?"

"Oh—uh, yeah," said Garp not knowing how they knew. "How did you know?"

"Sengoku told us," said Lucci.

"He looks quite healthy," said Kaku seeing the resemblance of his father in him.

"He looks delectable," said Jyabura licking his lips.

"You try it wolf man and I'll make sure all your canines come out!" said Garp holding up a threatening fist.

"We don't want any trouble here," said Kaku butting in. "We were just on our way, as we see so were you."

"Yes I was," said Garp with a nod noticing Lucci's strange stare at the child that seemed to last a little too long for his liking.

Garp eyed the leopard knowing nothing good could come out of him and if he even thought about touching Kichiro he had another thing coming to him! Cats, to Garp, were always too untrustworthy.

"Will the child be as strong as his parents?" asked Lucci ever keeping his eyes on the child like some predator would its prey.

"It's to be expected with parents as strong as his," said Garp tightening his grip on the child as precaution.

Lucci didn't say anything else, just continued staring at the child. Garp was so uneasy about it he was thinking about just punching the guy and running for it. The atmosphere wasn't towards his best liking.

"Lucci let's go," said Kaku as everyone walked past Garp except for the black-haired man. "Sengoku is waiting for us."

Lucci just nodded signaling he'd be along. Again he continued to stare at the child without a word. Garp had had enough of this delay and so grumbled to himself and asked—

"Can I help you with anything Rob?"

Lucci only gave him a cold stare before walking around Garp and past him with only a few words.

"Straw Hat Luffy breeds well wouldn't you say—Vice Admiral?"

Garp grumbled to himself again wondering what was up with that guy. He couldn't think of a stranger person on the face of the earth. Oh well, best he was out of the way anyways. So Garp turned and readied to head outside when he was stopped by yet another obstacle.

"Mihawk . . . Kuma," Garp sighed out slumping his shoulders wondering why everyone had decided to pick times to come in one after another.

"Admiral Garp," said Mihawk coming up to him, Kuma beside him. "Preparing to leave?"

"Yes, I am actually," said Garp with a nod. "But it's strange how I keep running into people . . . or they keep running into me," The last part he mumbled to himself.

Mihawk's eyes then came to the child in his arms and a grin appeared on his face.

"That's Luffy's I presume," he said looking at the babe who just curiously stared at the new faces.

"And that Roronoa's," Garp grumbled.

"Yes, I can see that," said Mihawk with a grin seeing the striking resemblance. "He's going to grow up to be quite a warrior—I can't wait to see that."

"Yeah, yeah," said Garp with a sigh. "Now if you don't mind I'll be going now."

Garp darted past the two and managed to make it outside, but yet again ran into another person—or two.

"Oh my!" gasped a woman. "It's true."

Garp turned with a sigh and saw Boa Hancock and Donquixote Donflamingo. Once again he was grumbling to himself.

"Is that—?" started Hancock pointing to the being in his arms.

"Yes alright," said Garp wishing he could just make it to his ship in peace. "This is Luffy's child alright!"

"Oh I didn't hear that!" Hancock said covering her ears and sticking her face in the air.

"Fuffuffuffu, how funny, how funny indeed," Donflamingo laughed seeing it.

"Yeah, yeah, you've seen him, I'm leaving," grumbled Garp stomping over to where his ship awaited.

"A boy huh," said Donflamingo with that crazy smile of his. "Is there any change him turning out like his parents? Fuffuffu."

"Who can really say," said Garp coming onboard his ship.

"Vice Admiral Garp sir, you're back!" Coby and Helmeppo saluted.

"Yeah, hurry up and set sail," said Garp with a sigh as he headed towards his corridors. "I need a break from this place."

"Yes sir!" they said running off.

* * *

Fuffuffuffuffu!" Donflamingo laughed just at the mere sight. "I've never seen him as a girl before! It's totally different!"

"Hmph, serves him right," Gecko Moria crossing his arms and looking away.

"Oh you poor dear," Hancock said touching the side of her face. "What monster would do such a thing?!"

"Why do you care?" asked Donflamingo.

"That's none of your business!" she spat casting her face upwards.

"So did you call us all here just to see Luffy as a girl?" asked Admiral Kizaru.

"Oh no," said Sengoku. "I wanted you all to see his—her execution."

"Are you going to kill him by needle?" asked Admiral Aokiji.

"No, before we need to remove something," said Sengoku.

"Like what?!" gasped Hancock afraid for Luffy.

"A child," said Dr. Vegapunk coming in with his tools. "So if you don't mind leaving the room—or if you want to watch, be my guest."

"I will stand next to him, I mean her!" volunteered Hancock coming right next to Luffy and holding her limp hand.

"Oh I'm not missin' this," said Donflamingo with a grin as he found and took a seat to watch.

"Well it looks like everyone wants to watch," said Sengoku. "Fine, is that alright with you doctor?"

"Whatever," said Vegapunk. "Just warning you . . . it can get a bit _messy_."

And so the procedure began. Dr. Vegapunk immediately began the c-section in Luffy to extract the child. Poor Hancock nearly fainted seeing all this, but she remained strong and continued to hold onto Luffy's hand for no reason really.

All watched with equal attention as Vegapunk pulled out a screaming child. It was pretty much then when Hancock fainted—no one could tell if it was because of the sight of the bloody newborn, or just the fact that Luffy had just had a child . . . and it wasn't hers.

"Heh, would you look at that," said Donflamingo with a grin. "For being a preemie that kid sure is a fighter."

Lucci looked at the smaller than normal child. He heard how loud it scream signaling it had fairly developed lungs, and he saw how much it flailed its arms and legs around signaling the child was stronger than it seemed and would keep on fighting to live. It was as expected from the child of Straw Hat Luffy though—this Lucci knew.

"Ah," said Vegapunk cutting off the umbilical cord. "It's another boy."

"Roronoa's I presume?" asked Mihawk wondering about it this time seeing how the bade didn't as much resemble him.

"Yes, how could you tell?" asked Vegapunk giving the child to a nurse to clean up.

"Just a hunch," said Mihawk with a smirk and roll of his shoulders.

"Ooohhh," groaned Hancock getting back up from where she had collapsed on the floor, but still managed to keep a hold on Luffy's hand, strangely. "What did I miss?"

"Congratulations Boa, it's a boy!" Donflamingo said sticking out his tongue holding up two peace signs.

"What, I had a son?!" gasped Hancock turning red.

"No you dumba-- Luffy did!" said Donflamingo dropping his arms back to his sides.

"O-Oh, right," said Hancock looking back down at Luffy to find to her surprise that her eyes were slightly open and staring at the child. "L-luffy? Are you awake?"

"What?!" said Sengoku turning to her wanting her to stay unaware of everything.

"She can't be!" said Vegapunk turning to see it was partially true. "I gave her enough sedatives to knock out a giraffe!"

"Hey," warned Kaku.

"Eh, sorry," said Vegapunk with a bow.

All looked at Luffy who looked half conscious . . . in a way she was. Sengoku growled to himself seeing her staring at the still crying babe that was now getting wrapped up in a blue blanket. He did NOT want her to even know about the second child.

"Doctor hurry up and knock him out!" ordered Sengoku.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Vegapunk talking a syringe and filling it with a sedative to give to the rubber woman. "Here you go Straw Hat, go back to sleep so I can stitch you up."

All watched as Luffy slowly fell back unconscious. Boa only squeezing her hand more hoping she was safe and well.

"Do you think she noticed?" asked Kaku.

"I doubt it," said Vegapunk preparing to stitch her back up. "She was half conscious, probably couldn't tell who was who in all the commotion."

"Well that was fun," said Donflamingo getting up. "What's next?"

"The execution I hope!" said Moria crossing his arms.

Sengoku didn't say a word this time though. He only stared at the new born still crying. He saw it was a fairly strong child for it being born so early and knew it was going to be strong just like his parents and brother.

"Heh, this one looks more like Straw Hat," Donflamingo giggled coming up next to it and wiggling his index finger at it making it slowly quiet its cries.

"Don't come near him!" snapped Sengoku.

"Okay, sheesh, what's gotten into you?" asked Donflamingo backing up.

"You see him as a potential Marine warrior, don't you?" asked Mihawk knowing just what he was thinking.

"Trying to make up for his parents' sins I see," sneered Moria looking at the child in disgust. "I say kill him with his—mother."

Sengoku glanced back at Luffy who was now being patched up by Vegapunk and then looked at all his guests. One last glance at Luffy before he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead wondering if this was a bad idea . . . keeping Luffy alive.

"I want to see all of you in the next room, except the women," he said walking off.

"Ugh, that's sexual harassment," said Califa crossing her arms.

"I don't mind," said Hancock rubbing Luffy's hand on the side of her face and just swaying over her.

* * *

"Fuffuffuffuffu!" Donflamingo laughed. "Now there's a crazy idea, but I like crazy!"

"So you're not killing him?" asked Mihawk looking at Sengoku who still looked somewhat still in thought himself.

"It's against my better judgment to just be rid of him, but I've decided to change his sentence," said Sengoku.

"You're going to make him serve the World Government I see," said Mihawk crossing his arms. "How so?"

"I figure he is too far gone to even try to turn into a soldier, but . . ." started Sengoku.

"He's given you two fine Marine soldiers!" finished Donflamingo.

"Uh, yes," said Sengoku wishing he could finish his own sentences. "The way I see it is he is a superb mother. That child was still some months away from being born naturally and still Dr. Vegapunk said the child was exceptionally healthy."

"As I said, he's a good breeder," said Lucci crossing his arms.

"So what, your plan is to make him have children for the Government?" asked Kaku.

"I see it as the best way _she_ can serve us," said Sengoku with a smirk. "The Government could always use a few more good soldiers."

"And Straw Hat Luffy's just the one to bare them right?" asked Donflamingo with a giggle.

"Exactly," said Sengoku.

"Have you told Vice Admiral Garp about this?" asked Moria. "Isn't that his grandchild?"

"I'll tell him about this later," said Sengoku. "But what I'm saying right now is I need donors."

The room had gone quite then as everyone began to stare at one another. Lucci just stared straight at Sengoku though keeping only his gaze. Before anyone could say anything about this Lucci spoke up saying—

"Will our children be as strong as Roronoa's?"

"Oh I can assure you they will," said Sengoku with a nod. "With a mother like Straw Hat Luffy you can be sure they'll all be just as strong, if not stronger."

"If I agree will you give me a strong son just like the ones he just bore?" asked Lucci.

"I assure you they will be the finest warriors," Sengoku nodded.

"Then I shall be the first," said Lucci standing up.

"Good," said Sengoku with a smile knowing indeed Lucci and Luffy's child will be a magnificent breed on its own. "Anyone else?"

Yes this will be Monkey D. Luffy's new sentence . . . her death sentence has been pardoned, she is now sentenced to being a breeder for the World Government . . . how fitting for Straw Hat Luffy.


	22. Change In Plan

"WHAT?!!" gasped Hancock not believing they could sentence someone to doing such a thing. "How could you do something like that?!! She's technically still a boy!"

"Not for the time being miss Boa," said Sengoku clasping his hands together behind his back. "Do you wish me to change his sentence back to death?"

"Uh . . . no," she said glancing down.

"Good, I knew you'd see things my own way," said Sengoku with a nod and grin.

"But still," started Kaku. "Why does it have to be Straw Hat?"

"Do you think there are any other women that will be even able to bare Lucci's children Kaku?" asked Jyabura.

"Hhh, no, I guess not," said Kaku glancing down.

"Then we have no complaints," said Sengoku.

"I don't like it," said Mihawk closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I could care less what you like Dracule Mihawk," said Sengoku. "Now I have made a list of her donors and I want you on that list!"

"I said I didn't like it so no," said Mihawk.

"Why?" asked Sengoku. "Don't you want someone to carry on your strength?!"

"I agree with Dracule," said Moria. "I don't want to mate with her and give me a child—eh, Straw Hat's the last person I want to carry on my line."

"Will you two just shut up!" Sengoku complained swearing that headache was coming along. "You all will sire a child with Luffy!"

"I still don't get why I can't," Hancock pouted in the corner.

"Hhh, Boa we've been over this," said Donflamingo with a sigh as he shook his head coming up beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have no di-- "

"Ugh! You bast---!" spat Hancock trying to kick the man

"You could just capture Ivankov," suggested Califa.

"Yeah, and have him turn Boa into a guy!" chuckled Donflamingo still dodging Hancock's love love beams.

"Or have him turn _you_ into a woman!" spat Hancock giving up on her beams and trying to toss an actual object at him—like a vase—or two.

"Hey now," warned Donflamingo. "I ain't getting turned into no chick—it'd be bad for my reputation."

"Even so," said Sengoku with a sigh. "We have no clue where that transvestite is, and so can't capture him."

"You Marines suck," said Donflamingo placing his hands in his pockets.

Sengoku grumbled. He sighed once more and rolled his eyes. This lot took so much of him that it was ridiculous.

"Another thing," added Admiral Kizaru. "I saw Vice Admiral Garp on his way from here, where is he going?"

"Oh, he's taking the eldest child and leaving him with someone," said Sengoku. "But he'll be back."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Kaku. "As I recall him wanting to raise his grandsons into Marines—but they turned out to be pirates."

"Oh, you're right!" said Sengoku realizing this. "That Garp can't raise anyone!"

"You'd best let us raise it if you want it to fight for justice," recommended Lucci calmly.

"I think that might just be the best option I have—considering Garp," said Sengoku rubbing the back of his neck. "Hhh, that idiot—I'll never hear the end of it, but . . . Vegapunk."

"Right," the doctor said with a grin and nod. "Kuma go retrieve that child will you."

"Yes sir," Kuma said getting up and teleporting away.

* * *

"Just wait right here boys," said Garp walking off the ship and onto the docks. "I'll only be a minute."

"Yes sir!" Coby and Helmeppo saluted watching him leave.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Helmeppo raising a brow.

"He said he was meeting someone here," said Coby.

Garp walked into the quiet town with Kichiro slumbering safely in his arms. His face was stern knowing what he had to do. He needed to make sure to clear some things out.

Garp glanced to his sides seeing the hidden shadows move in the cracks of the quiet houses knowing _they_ were watching. He wondered why the town was so desolate, but he knew it was to be expected. As Garp continued down the main street of the town a cloaked figure came out and stood in his path. Garp stopped with an inward sigh, but narrowed his eyes at the person.

"Dragon," said Garp looking at the man under the hooded cloak.

"You wanted to see me—Garp," said Dragon pulling down his hood to look at his father more clearly.

"That's father to you mister!" pointed Garp. "I wanted to talk to you about your son!"

"Luffy?" said Dragon, his smile "How is he doing by the way?"

"Don't you mean _she_?!" said Garp leaning a little closer to him.

"Can't keep anything from you, huh father?" said Dragon.

"Don't even try with me Dragon," said Garp narrowing his eyes. "You couldn't when you were still loosing your baby teeth, you can't now."

Dragon frowned at that. Must all parents try to embarrass their children?! Dragon could practically hear his hidden men snickering at him.

"Why did you do that Dragon?" asked Garp. "Why did you do such a thing to your only son?!"

"Because Luffy has proved himself to me," said Dragon crossing his arms.

"SO YOU TURNED HIM INTO A GIRL?!?!?!?!!" asked Garp with a blink of confusion.

"Yes," said Dragon with a nod. "I knew he could conquer the world as the man that he was, but I wanted to know if it could go against all odds and do the same—as a woman."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!!" asked Garp with another confused blink. "He's got enough odds against him as a man as it is!!"

"Not as much as he does when he's a she," said Dragon shaking his head. "So I had Iva change him one night."

"I might have known," said Garp shaking his head. "What kind of father do you think you are?! How could you Dragon? Do you know how much trouble it's caused him?!"

"Don't speak to me about parenting!" pointed Dragon seeming to not like this subject especially when it involved his father. "You were by far the worst!"

"Maybe I was," said Garp scanning his boy up and down. "Seeing how you turned out."

"I can clearly remember you wanting me to follow in your footsteps and become a hero Marine," said Dragon with a light sneer. "You made sure to beat it into me!"

"Apparently I didn't beat it in hard enough!" said Garp holding up a fist.

"That's exactly how you even treated my son—and Gol D. Roger's," said Dragon crossing his arms.

"Well someone had to raise them since you weren't there!" said Garp. "Luffy must have inherited your bad gene."

"Don't you dare blame his choice in life on me!" pointed Dragon. "He probably just ran away from your Marine dream because you made him fear it!"

"Bah! Sure I did!" scoffed Garp. "You may think I was a bad father but—"

At that he picked Kichiro up out of his arms and held him out before his grandfather.

"At least I didn't turn my only son into the opposite sex and have him get impregnated and abnormally give birth!!" shouted Garp in anger at Dragon.

Dragon's eyes widened at the sight of the little one who was now opening his eyes and looking at him—those eyes were just like Luffy's.

"I . . . I had no idea Luffy had a child," said Dragon lightly shaking his head, truly in shock.

"Really?" said Garp placing Kichiro back to his bosom. "I thought you knew everything Dragon. Honestly how couldn't you know something like this could happen to her?!"

Dragon said no word, just kept his eyes on his grandson who seemed to be interested as to why his great grandfather was so angry looking and so continued to scan his features.

"I bet you didn't know we caught Luffy some while back either," Garp said taking the child's thumb out of his mouth, not wanting him to swell his finger by his sucking.

"Is that so," said Dragon glancing down realizing he had missed so much, and how wrong he was with not keeping up on Luffy's journey as often as he should have.

"Yeah," said Garp giving Kichiro a bounce. "_She's_ been given the death sentence as well . . . I'm supposed to be there when it happens."

"I see—then I guess he's failed the test," said Dragon with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess he has," said Garp with a sneer looking at the new grandfather.

"Don't worry, I'll right everything, and change him back into a boy" said Dragon looking back at his father, but glancing down at Kichiro who happened to look over at him. "If you don't mind me asking . . . what's his name?"

"Kichiro," said Garp.

"Kichiro," said Dragon with a nod and light smile. "I like that name . . . he looks a lot like his father."

"How do you know?" asked Garp.

"I've memorized every face of Luffy's crew," said Dragon with a light roll of his shoulders. "At least it was him—and not someone from the World Government."

"If you say so," said Garp not knowing if he was to like Roronoa like Dragon did. "Well that's all I came here for . . . to show you your grandson you'll probably never see again. I'm taking him away from all this madness and this time I'll raise him right."

Garp then turned and began to walk away from him, but stopped for a moment and turned his head to say one last thing—

"I'll just have to hope he doesn't turn out like his mother . . . or grandfather."

At that he left Dragon who had much to think upon.

* * *

"There," said Vegapunk looking quite satisfied. "This room should work much better to my liking than that prison cell back at level 6."

He turned to see the nurses placing Luffy in her bed and making sure she was situated right to recover well. He turned and looked at Sengoku who noticed something they had forgotten.

"Aren't you going lock her up with sea stones?" asked Sengoku noticing the nurses neglected to do such a thing.

"She'll be fine," said Vegapunk waving his hand.

"This room has no sea stone I hope you know," said Sengoku looking around the white room that had nothing but a bed and toilet.

"Don't worry," said Vegapunk with a grin. "She'll be so drugged she won't be able to even stand up."

"These drugs won't effect her recovery rate will it?" asked Sengoku raising a brow. "I want her healthy by the time she is able to conceive again."

"I'll be sure to give a hand in her recovery process," said Vegapunk crossing his arms. "Even though he's been turned into a girl now doesn't mean he's any less strong. She'll need to be drugged out of her mind if I am to work with her."

"Whatever!" said Sengoku tossing his arms up. "Just get it done."

"Will do," said Vegapunk with a grin as he turned to gaze at Luffy's sleeping form.

"By the way, how is that child doing?" asked Sengoku. "He's well I hope."

"Yes very," said Vegapunk turning to him. "I have my nurses watching over him night and day and applying his treatment—though I must say he doesn't really need it. He is a fine specimen."

"I could tell when he was born," said Sengoku nodding. "Strong child."

"As expected from such strong parents," Vegapunk said with a grin. "The ideal Marine am I right?"

"Very," said Sengoku with a grin.

"Though I must say I cannot wait until I see Lucci sire a child," said Vegapunk twiddling his fingers together in anticipation.

"Oh yes, he'll be a sight to see," said Sengoku just imagining the strong little one.

"What about that other boy of Luffy's?" asked Vegapunk. "When Kuma returns with him how do you plan on raising them?"

"I'm still thinking about that," said Sengoku fiddling with his beard. "I suppose I'll need someone more devoted to the Marines to raise them. I'll have to check up to find one that will."

"Yes, you'll have to find someone actually willing to raise the two," said Vegapunk. "Perhaps someone familiar with both parents—just in case they show through their personalities."

"CP9 did say they could raise them," Sengoku said contemplating. "CP9 are very loyal to justice and the World Government and do know both parents."

"So you want to raise them to be assassins?" asked Vegapunk.

"I'm not sure—but CP9 might be the only ones to raise them," said Sengoku. "I'll have to think about it."

* * *

"Da-- it!" cursed Zoro standing at the helm of Sunny only looking straightforward at the setting sun. "This is taking too long!"

"Sorry Zoro," said Usopp coming up to him. "We can't go any faster. Impel Down's a far ways off from where we are."

"You don't think I know?!" growled Zoro frightening Usopp a bit. "Luffy and Kichiro are probably going through hell . . . at this rate they'll already be dead before we even get there!"

"Zoro we're all worried," said Usopp placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" said Zoro slapping his hand off him.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Usopp never seeing Zoro this pissed off for this long before.

"Just leave him alone Usopp," came Nami walking up to the two. "There's no reasoning with him when he's like this."

"Hm, that's the smartest thing you've said all day," sneered Zoro crossing his arms and continuing to look outward.

"You want me to raise your debt?" grumbled Nami not going to put up with his tantrum.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice to everyone's ears.

All turned and ran to the side of sunny to see Ace had returned. He smiled and waved before jumping onboard.

"Glad to have you back bro," said Franky slapping hands with Ace.

"Glad to be back," said Ace with a smile.

"Well what did you do?" asked Usopp coming up to him.

"I was just out gathering an army for little sis' rescue," he said with a grin.

"An army?" everyone said in unison.

"Yeah I figured we'd need it since Impel Down is more or likely tripled its security since last we escaped," he said.

"Who all did you get?" asked Chopper.

"Oh, just everyone that owe Luffy for saving them," Ace said lifting up his hat a bit.

"And just who would that be?" asked Sanji.

"You know, Whitebeard, Crocodile, Buggy, Jinbei—the whole works," Ace said with a smirk.

"Wow!" gasped Chopper. "We'll certainly rescue Luffy!!"

"You bet we are!" Ace said optimistically. "But the hard part's gonna be getting there. Impel Down's quite some ways off."

"Yeah and with the weather changing so suddenly all the time we might be even slower getting there," said Nami looking at the clouds that seemed to be normal at the moment.

"Yeah I know," said Ace with a sigh. "But I've done all I could—it's up to Luffy and Kichiro now to hang in there for us now."

"Yeah," everyone said feeling downcast at the moment.

"Cheer up," came Robin. "Those two are strong. They'll be just fine."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ace with a smile and nod.

* * *

"Uuuuhhhh, how long until we get there?" asked Usopp leaning his top half over the railing. "We've been sailing for two weeks now!"

"Be patient!" said Nami looking at her log and then at the map. "I told you it was going to take a while to reach the prison didn't I?"

"Yeah but . . . I didn't think it was going to take THIS long," groaned Usopp letting his tongue hang with the rest of his limbs.

"Just shut up will you!" groaned Nami, tired of his complaining. "Geez, you're worse than Zoro."

"Hm, where is he anyways?" asked Brooke looking around and noticing he was nowhere to be found.

"Up in the gym training," said Sanji.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"Probably preparing himself for battle," said Ace from where he leaned against the mast.

"Oh, I see," said Chopper with a nod. "I guess I should do that too. I'd better go make some more rumble balls."

At that the little doctor trotted off. Everything was once again silent and hardly anyone could bare it.

"Hhh! That's it, I can't take it!" said Nami dropping her quill down on the map. "I'm sick of just sitting here when Luffy is probably going through the most horrible tortures!!"

"There's nothing we can do about it miss Navigator," said Robin turning a page in her book. "Luffy'll just have to wait for us."

"I know, but we have to do SOMETHING!" Nami said feeling the tension now.

"Hey," said Usopp lifting his head up and narrowing his eyes. "What is that?"

"What is what?" asked Nami turning to where he was and looking in the direction he was to see something far off. "What is that?"

"A ship probably," said Franky.

Usopp pulled down his goggles and looked more closely at the ship. Once he got a good look he immediately jumped up screaming.

"WAAAHHH! It's a Marine ship!!" he exclaimed catching everyone's attention.

"What?! Really?!" came Ace grabbing the goggles and using them for a second.

Once Ace got a better look at the larger ship that was still some ways off he slowly pulled down the goggles and grinded his teeth together with wide eyes.

"Ace what is it?" asked Nami noticing he was now on edge.

"We gotta get out of here!" said Ace turning to them quickly.

"Why?" asked Franky. "We can take 'em."

"No you don't understand!" said Ace pointing towards it. "That's GRAMPS'S ship!"

"GRAMPS?!" everyone gasped remembering exactly who that was.

"What's he doing out here?" asked Nami.

"Looks like he's coming back from the prison, judging by the direction he's sailing," said Sanji noticing this.

"So do you think Luffy's . . . already gone?!" asked Chopper, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Nami trying to be optimistic now. "Of course Luffy's fine."

"But doesn't he usually stay 'til the execution?!" asked Usopp.

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Nami wanting to clear her mind of all doubts. "Luffy's fine alright!"

There was a slight pause until a voice was heard through the silence and all looked to the crow's nest to see Zoro coming down from it.

"Attack that ship!" he ordered climbing down and coming up to everyone to stare out at the ship.

"Are you crazy Roronoa?!" asked Ace. "Do you know who's ship that is?!"

"I know EXACTLY who's that is," said Zoro narrowing his eyes and taking out two swords.

"Then why would you—?!" started Ace, but was cut off by Zoro.

"He has Kichiro!" he snapped never taking his eyes off the oncoming ship.

"What?!" gasped Ace, everyone falling silent.

"He's right!" said Usopp looking through his goggles. "He's in his arms!"

"No!" gasped Chopper. "Is he alright?!"

"He looks perfectly fine to me," said Usopp. "I think he's sleeping."

Ace turned and looked more closely to see what Zoro said was true. Ace knew now there was no way to escape this—they had to attack him . . . even if it would be pointless against someone as strong as him.

"Zoro's right, we have to get him from him," said Ace turning to everyone.

"B-But he can even school you Ace," said Usopp, his legs shaking.

"That's just a chance we'll have to take," said Ace turning and lighting his fist on fire. "I'm doing this for Luffy—and for my nephew."

Everyone then backed up as Ace used his giant fire fist to attack the ship head on! It damaged quite a bit of the ship, and got the entire Marines' attention.

"Vice Admiral Garp sir!" came Coby. "We've spotted the Straw Hat Pirates! They're attacking us!"

"Along with Fire Fist Ace sir!" came Helmeppo with his backside nearly burnt off.

"I might have known," said Garp turning to them and narrowing his eyes. "They must be trying to get to Impel Down."

"Sir what should we do?" asked Coby.

"Well attack them of course!" spat Garp.

"Sir!" they shouted running off.

Garp turned and saw them coming closer and preparing to fight. He looked down at Kichiro who was still sleeping and knew they were after him.

"Bast---s are after him," he said glancing back at them. "But they're not going have him!"

It wasn't too long until the ship took another hit with Sunny's cannon. Garp growled and turned to his men shouting—

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!!?!?!! BLOW THEM OUT OF THE WATER!!"

"SIR!!" they all said, but before any could load the cannons properly the pirates boarded and those fleeing Marines were stopped by a bunch of kicks. Sanji twirled before landing gracefully and turning to Garp holding out his cigarette.

"Sorry Admiral, but we're taking the kid," said Sanji with a smirk.

"Just go ahead and try youngster!" said Garp getting into a fighting stance . . . while holding Kichiro.

"Huh? You gonna fight with Kichiro?" asked Sanji noticing this.

Before anything happened though Sanji felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly push him back. Ace flew past him with a fist full on fire.

"Sorry gramps!" he said going right for his face, but Garp quickly dodged making Ace hit the deck instead.

"Ace?!" said Garp not realizing he was with the Straw Hats now.

Garp then dodged another hit, but it wasn't by the fire fist—it was a pebble that almost exploded near his head. He turned and saw a man with a long nose and large slingshot, and a larger man with blue hair and sunglasses.

"G-Give up the c-child old man!" Usopp stuttered, his legs clearly shaking.

"I won't let another relative fall to a life of piracy!" shouted Garp running up to them and swinging a punch, which they evaded by Franky grabbing Usopp and dodging.

"I told you it would be the hard way!" said Franky jumping behind Garp and taking off the skin of his right fist. "STRONG RIGHT!!"

Garp turned to block it with his free arm, but it was a pretty strong punch that had actually moved him a couple of inches. Garp growled and flung the fist away, but all the commotion had eventually woken up the child. Kichiro scrunched up his face and began to cry.

"Oh Kichiro," said Garp noticing he was waken up. "Oh shh, shh."

Garp then narrowed his eyes on Franky. How dare he wake the baby up!! Garp jumped quickly at him and landed a punch right across his face sending him flying.

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE UP MY GREAT GRANDSON!!"

Zoro, who was fighting off some Marines to get to the man, heard the cries . . . the cries of HIS child. Zoro's heart nearly stopped hearing that, what he would have never thought, pleasing sound. Zoro looked around to see where Garp was and saw he had just punched Franky overboard. Zoro growled at the sight of him holding HIS child, how DARE he do that!

"GARP!!" growled Zoro ramming through everyone to get to him.

Garp heard his name called and so turned to see the oncoming swordsman. He squinted his eyes to take a better look at him and saw it was that Pirate Hunter!

"Roronoa!" growled Garp narrowing his eyes knowing some beating was about to come for him getting his granddaughter pregnant—TWICE!

As the two came to a clash no one noticed near the main mast, in the shadows, there a appeared a large figure who waited and watched the battle unfold before him. Kuma just continued to watch Garp still holding the child trying to fight off the father of the child who would not let up on his attacks until he got his child out of the man's hands.

"Give me back Kichiro!!" demanded Zoro trying to hit the man as hard as he could with his blades to make him let go.

"You'll NEVER have him Roronoa!" spat Garp holding off the blows. "And why are you attacking me?! I have your son!!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get him back!" swore Zoro taking another stance for yet another hard attack on the man.

"How touching," said Garp watching for an attack. "But I'm still NEVER going to forgive to what you did to Luffy!!"

At that he swung a punch at Zoro only to have Zoro dodge and Garp slam his arm down the deck. He growled to himself seeing he was stuck.

"Da--!" he cursed. "I'm stuck!"

Just as he tried pulling it out he felt cold steel touch his neck and so stopped his movement. He glanced to his right to see Zoro standing tall before him and holding out his blade very threatening.

"Give me back my son!" he demanded once more, just as stern.

Kichiro halted his crying upon hearing the voice of his father. He blinked and then turned to see his parent standing before his great grandparent ready to have him. Kichiro squealed in happiness at seeing him again, this catching Zoro's attention.

Zoro glanced over at his boy who squealed in happiness and outstretched his arms to him. Zoro was so glad to see his child again. Just looking at his young face a small smile began to form on Zoro's once cold face . . . but before that smile was complete Garp noticed the distraction and quickly took action.

"Don't let your guard down Roronoa!" he shouted, turning and kicking Zoro right in the gut and off the ship.

Garp grinned seeing the swordsman hit the water below—hard. His victory was short lived once he felt a burning heat hit the side of his face and knock him against the railing. Garp made sure his landing didn't hurt the babe in anyway, but once he touched his face he felt his skin still searing. Garp narrowed his eyes at his attacker who was nearly engulfed in flames.

"You dare go against your own grandfather?!" growled Garp.

"Well . . . technically you're not my _real_ gramps," said Ace with a shrug.

Garp growled out in rage and once again tries hitting the boy only to have him dodge. The battle raged on as so. The others fighting off the Marines trying to aid Garp. They made sure to give Ace enough time to try and take the child, but seeing Garp smashing everything to pieces just to try and hit the boy made them doubt Ace could.

Another dodge and Ace quickly snuck in between Garp's arms and snatched Kichiro. Ace jumped back holding up a threatening fiery fist.

"You give that child back RIGHT NOW Gol D. Ace!!" Garp pointed using Ace's full and real name.

"Sorry, but I can't," said Ace backing up and holding Kichiro close to his chest who stayed quite calm surprisingly.

"I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER RELATIVE BECOME A CRIMINAL WHERE HE IS HUNTED DAY AND NIGHT FOR HIS HEAD!!!!" shouted Garp to the heavens and then coming down quickly on Ace full of Rage.

Ace managed to dodge once, but Garp quickly swung another blow hitting him right in the face. The sheer impact alone sent Ace flying right into the mast nearly cracking it. Ace groaned and lurched forward in pain feeling as if his very skull was broken—he sure enough could see the blood coming out of his mouth and nose.

Garp started towards Ace ready to pry that child from his fingers. Ace, no matter the pain tightened his grip on Kichiro protectively . . . it was the least an Uncle could do. Ace smiled at Garp and said—

"Sorry Gramps, but there's no way I'm letting go of this kid."

Garp sneered knowing he'd just have to beat him to make him let the babe go and that he could do. Ace held his breath seeing Garp coming to him knowing what was to come if he didn't get away soon. Ace tried to move he did, but only pain met him with movement.

"Da-- it!" he cursed feeling the aftermath of that head-on punch. "Zoro where are you?!"

He looked at the side of the ship wondering if he was coming back up any time soon. Below though Zoro just managed to resurface for much needed air. That kick to the gut was nearly as bad as Sanji's, this man was strong!

"Da-- it!!" he cursed slamming his fist down on the water, but looked up at the ship to hear the fighting still going on, and watching a few Marines fall off board.

Zoro eventually managed to get back onboard and once he had he saw that Ace had Kichiro, but Garp was closing in on him. After catching his breath he shouted—

"Ace don't you DARE drop him!! Keep Kichiro close!!"

"Heh, why would I not?" asked Ace looking at him.

Ace then looked at his grandfather who raised his fist and readied another punch.

"Shi-!" cursed Ace finally being able to move and dodge just in time.

"Stop moving!" shouted Garp turning to him.

Zoro was running up to Garp and Ace, but halted upon seeing a familiar shadow right behind Ace. He stopped and froze, his eyes widening not believing he had to see him AGAIN!

"ACE!!!" he cried out with all his might.

"Wha—?" Ace said turning his head to Zoro only to see Zoro frozen with wide eyes.

"TAKE KICHIRO AND RUN NOW!!!" Zoro shouted now seeing the full form of Kuma behind him and him beginning to talk off his glove. "DA-- IT, KUMA'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!"

"Kuma?!" Ace gasped it like a whisper before he slowly turned around with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

Ace's eyes widened even wider upon seeing the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma. Ace froze where he was, well knowing exactly who he was and WHAT he could do. Before he could do anything—or anyone knew it Kuma swatted his hand down and 'popped' Ace away.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!: cried Zoro seeing them disappear right in front of him—his only chance at saving his son was now gone.

"K-Kuma?" Garp muttered in confusion as to why he was there and what had just happened.

"NO!" cried Zoro falling to his knees and punching the deck. "DA-- IT!! I couldn't save my Captain . . . OR my own child!! AAHH!!"

* * *

The Marines were enjoying a nice lunch in the mess hall, talking to one another, and laughing with each other. That all changed once something impacted the very room. With a loud BOOM all jumped up in fright seeing something had smashed right through the ceiling.

They held their guns ready to attack if must. Once the dust cleared they began to see a form standing up. The form stumbled slightly, but caught himself as he looked up to see them as well.

"IT'S FIRE FIST ACE!!" they all shouted holding their guns up to him.

"Aw shi-!" cursed Ace shaking off his weariness and noticing the predicament he was now in.

Throughout the mess hall the sound of guns were going off—as well as the sprinklers. Ace tried to get out of there as fast as he could knowing that if a stray bullet hit Kichiro he'd never forgive himself.

"Sorry, but I can't stay!" he said jumping off a Marine right towards the door, but before he even got there something sharp hit him right on the back of the head. The last thing he saw was—black.

"You got him Mr. Rob!" the Marines all cheered seeing the infamous pirate go down.

"Hm, Using sea stone to fling at them works wonders," said Califa with a smile pushing up her glasses.

"He's down," said Kaku with a sigh. "Better get the kid."

Without a word Lucci came over to the crying child that had dropped along with Ace. Lucci bent down and took up the child by the back of his collar with one hand and turned to Califa, handing it to her like he was some sort of an object. The girl almost dropped him with the way Lucci handed him to her, but she held tight onto him and held him to her shoulder to muffle out his cries.

"Alright, we have the child," said Blueno. "Now what should we do with _him_?"

All then looked down at the unconscious Ace. Lucci only spared him a small glance before walking over the unmoving form and out of the mess hall saying—

"Put him in prison."

"Yes sir!" the other Marines said coming up to the Fire Fist with sea stone cuffs.

* * *

"Here he is," said Lucci taking the babe from Califa, the same manner he had picked it up before, and handed him over to Vegapunk, who stood next to Sengoku.

"Good work, Took Kuma long enough," Sengoku nodded.

"Careful!" said Vegapunk taking the babe in his arms. "Don't you know how to hold a child?!"

"No," Lucci replied with his monotone voice.

Vegapunk just shook his head as he turned to place Kichiro with his brother. Once he was laying next to him and both slept Sengoku smiled.

"Look at those two," he said with a grin. "Both are going to be great warriors. I don't know why I didn't start stealing Pirates' children before."

"Turning them into soldiers is very wise indeed," Vegapunk said with a smile.

"Hm, the sons of Straw Hat Luffy, and Pirate Hunter Zoro . . . they're the World Government's now," Sengoku said with a pleased smile. "They will accomplish so much for us that they'll make us forget about the transgressions of their parents!"

Lucci scowled inwardly. His brow scrunched slightly, but no one could hardly tell. He looked at how Fleet Admiral Sengoku was praising them . . . children of two high class pirates. He looked down at the boys that slept together, the eldest looking more like the father, and the younger looking more like the 'mother' with his black hair and lighter skin . . . but his eyes seemed to slant quite like the father's.

Lucci looked back at Sengoku—the man was still ranting on. He didn't need to hear about these children, he didn't want to. He could care less about them, what he wanted was his own!

"And just when will I receive _my_ strong son like I was promised?" asked Lucci catching Sengoku's attention and stopping him from his compliments of the boys.

"You're going to have to wait Rob Lucci," pointed Vegapunk. "Like I said before Straw Hat is still not ripe to conceive, and she is still nursing."

"That never stopped him from baring that second one," Lucci said motioning to the newest child.

"True, but still," said Vegapunk. "Our equipment is the highest there is. We will be able to tell you the EXACT hour when she is ready, so you'll just have to wait for about another week or two."

Lucci just looked away with a displeased look. He then turned to see the room Luffy was being kept in—still sedated. He hated waiting, and swore that when she was ripe he'd force her to bare him a strong son just like those two Sengoku seems to love so much!

"Just tell me when she's ready," he said turning and leaving the room.

"Tch, that guy's pushy," said Vegapunk crossing his arms.

"That's Lucci for you," said Califa with a sigh and shrug.

Right when Vegapunk turned to the two babies another doctor came out of Luffy's room and up to him giving him her stats.

"Dr. Vegapunk sir—she's ready."

"So soon?" asked Vegapunk looking quite surprised.

"We were all thinking the same thing, but we figured it could be because she is a Devil Fruit user that she heals quicker," he said. "See for yourself."

Vegapunk looked over at the stats and saw the doctor was correct. He nodded and said—

"You're right. Well then . . . Bring in Lucci."

**Hot Shot's girl: Yays I got another chp up quick! :D Aren't you guys happy??? . . . wait . . . don't look at me with faces like that . . . You should be happy that I wrote anoth . . . oh goodness! O.O (_Goes and hides under the desk_)**


	23. Anger, Frustration, And Sorrow

"WHAT THE HE-- IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!?!?!!!" shouted Garp demanding an explanation.

"Garp will you just stay calm," said Sengoku rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"WHY THE HE-- DID KUMA TAKE MY GREAT GRANDSON?!?! WHAT THE HE-- IS GOING ON?!?!!" demanded Garp about ready to tear the room apart.

"GARP!" Sengoku shouted to get his attention. "Will you just shut up for one moment?!!"

It worked. It actually made Garp shut up and pay attention to his commanding officer. He looked at Sengoku, but was still outraged. The look clearly written all over his face.

"I ordered him go take him," said Sengoku.

"But WHY?!!" asked Garp looking at Sengoku with wide eyes.

"Because you can't raise worth shi-!!" spat Sengoku.

"What did you say?!" growled Garp narrowing his eyes.

"You heard me!" spat Sengoku getting up from where he sat and standing before Garp. "Your raising skills are pieces of shi-! Look what happened to your son! Or your two grandsons! I don't want that to happen AGAIN!"

"But I know where I went wrong, so it won't happen again," said Garp honestly.

"YES it WILL!" pointed Sengoku. "I'm not about to let you make the same mistakes!"

"You can't do that!" spat Garp. "He's my great grandson! Not yours!"

"I know that," said Sengoku. "And you're never going to let me forget it! BUT _I_ want someone else to raise him."

"NO!" protested Garp. "I won't allow it!"

"You have no choice," said Sengoku. "I spoke with the elders and they agree that the children should be kept out of your hands."

"Children?" said Garp with a blink. "You already took the second child out?"

"Yes," said Sengoku turning and snapping to some nurses to bring in the children.

The nurses nodded and turned and left to retrieve the children. They returned and brung the two in still slumbering in their bed. Garp came up and looked at the two glad both were sleeping peacefully and well. He looked at the newest addition to his family and saw how much it resembled its _mother_.

"Looks a lot like Luffy," said Garp scanning the little one's slumbering features.

"Yes, he does," said Sengoku with a nod.

"Another boy?" said Garp looking at Sengoku who only nodded slightly. "Well how about that."

"Our plan Garp, the World Government's plan, is to raise these two into great warriors," said Sengoku clasping his hands together behind his back and walking around the room.

"I could do that," said Garp looking back at Sengoku.

"Just like Straw Hat and Fire Fist?" asked Sengoku raising a brow, leaving Garp silent. "As I was saying these two have now been placed in a World Government program. This program will make sure to grow these children into fine warriors to fight off scum like their pirate parents."

"So it's a program for just these two?" asked Garp looking at the two brothers sleeping contently together.

"No," said Sengoku shaking his head. "It's going to be for all her children she bares."

"WHAT?!!" gasped Garp. "What the he-- are you talking about?!"

"You should be happy to know your grand_daughter's_ death sentence has been changed. Her sentence now is to serve the World Government by baring strong children," said Sengoku with a grin.

"Wha—yes that's true I'm relieved that she won't be put to death, but—by baring the World Government strong children?!! How could you do something like this?!" asked Garp.

"I'm just thinking of the future Garp," Sengoku said walking back over to his chair he sat at. "Can you imagine 20 or less years from now . . . how much those two will have accomplished?! The Pirate Age will definitely be over by their time!"

"You expect that much from them?" asked Garp.

"Why of course," Sengoku said with a chuckle. "Being the children of two Supernovas I shall expect as much as I wish."

"Then—what about the _other_ children?" asked Garp. "How are you—?"

"By breeding her with the finest warriors we have," Sengoku said with a smirk.

"_ALL_ of them?!!" gasped Garp with wide eyes.

"I have the list right here," Sengoku said patting it on the desk. "In the order they are named they shall be taking turns to sire a child with Straw Hat."

"Just how many is that?!" gasped Garp snatching the list and looking it over not believing how long it was. "Are you CRAZY?!! This will take YEARS to complete."

"And it should," said Sengoku with a nod. "Her sentence is a life sentence in baring children."

"But what happens when she can't anymore?" asked Garp.

"She'll be too old by that time that she'll be of no nuisance and can die normally in this prison," said Sengoku.

"Da-- it Sengoku! That's wrong!" protested Garp slamming his fist down on the desk.

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Sengoku. "No one cares about a criminal's sentence, just as long as justice is served—and we've all agreed that it has."

"NOT me!" spat Garp.

"Your reaction was to be expected," said Sengoku with a sigh getting up once more to look out the window. "You'd put family above even justice."

"I'm sorry that you don't understand the importance of family Sengoku," said Garp with a sad sigh.

"No," said Sengoku shaking his head. "I'm sorry that your family has been so corrupted . . . but that line stops at the boys."

He then looked at the two who were still sleeping peacefully, and then glanced at Garp.

"Did you hear by the way? Your grandchild's ready to conceive again," he said.

"WHAT?!!" gasped Garp, his jaw dropping. "Isn't that too soon?!"

"She's recovers quickly," said Sengoku. "Would you like to see the father of your future grandchild?"

"What?" Garp asked turning around to see CP9 walking in, Vegapunk not too far behind them. "Them?!"

"Just Rob Lucci," said Sengoku.

Garp narrowed his eyes at the man who just stood there with his hands in his pockets, that stupid bird on his shoulder. Garp knew how much trouble this man could be, but he never did like him. Just the looks he gave neglected like to come from Garp.

"Hmph, I don't like him," Garp said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. "He's not a right suitor from my little Luffy."

"Well it doesn't matter what you think Garp," Sengoku said shaking his head. "Lucci will sire a fine child with Straw Hat."

"Still don't like it," said Garp. "I'd rather have you catch Roronoa and breed him continually with Luffy than _him_ sire the children."

Lucci scowled to himself, but remained quiet. He could say the same to Garp if he could—but he knew there was no reasoning with that man. Still though . . . he hated people making fun of him.

"Is Roronoa here?" asked Sengoku crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"No, why would he be?" asked Garp.

"Then we can't do that," said Sengoku turning around.

"B-But I could just find him, knock him out and bring him here!" said Garp trying to save Luffy from baring that monster's child.

"Enough Garp!" said Sengoku raising his hand to silence him. "It is too late for that. Luffy's already ripe to conceive another. There's a long list of sires for her. She can only have at least a child a year, and I can't hold them forever. I must carry on."

"But, but," said Garp wishing there was some other way.

"No Garp," said Sengoku shaking his head. "We have promised these suitors strong children from Luffy, and that is exactly what they'll get. Dr. Vegapunk, do as you must."

"Yes sir," the doctor bowed before turning to Lucci and motioning him to follow him. "This way Rob."

Lucci spared one last glance at Garp before turning with everyone else and leaving. Garp bit the inside of his lips and clenched his fists. His eyes fell downward knowing there was nothing he could do.

_God let Luffy be so drugged up to even understand what's going on_, Garp prayed hoping it'd be heard for his poor little granddaughter.

* * *

Ace coughed waking up. He fluttered his eyes open and found himself in a familiar spot. Chained to the wall with sea stone. He gave them a weak yank, but gave up knowing it was useless now anyways. He let his head fall thinking how much of a failure he was.

Zoro had told him to hold onto Kichiro tight, but in the end . . . he could even keep him close. Some uncle he was—or brother at the matter. What was he going to do now? They'd surely execute him before he even had a chance to save his sister.

"Luffy," he whispered out in sadness.

Ace silenced hearing someone walking towards his cell in the dark. He looked up wondering who it could be. The light from the torches was so dim it was hard to tell, but once the person stepped before his cell he knew it was someone large.

"Porgas D. Ace," the slightly deeper voice spoke to him.

Ace only continued to scan him. The only thing he saw was the glow of his eyes. Ace was still too drained to even tell what was what at the time.

"You've failed," he said.

Ace slightly flinched upon hearing his cell swing open and the figure walk closer to him. Ace lifted his heavy head up to continue to stare into those glowing eyes.

"Your sister and nephew belong to the World Government now," he said bluntly. "Now . . ."

Ace watched as this man raised his hand, wondering what he was going to do next. Ace inhaled and exhaled heavy breaths feeling something was off about this visitor . . . he had also wondered where the other guards were and why he was all alone.

"Return to your crew and tell them this."

At that his hand came down upon Ace and once again Ace saw darkness.

* * *

A loud BOOM was heard on the Thousand Sunny, and then a scream from the Navigator. All turned their attention to her as she came running towards the lawn.

"Nami what happened?!" asked Usopp standing up with Chopper hiding behind his legs—at least trying to.

"I-It's Ace!" Nami gasped pointing back to the upper deck.

"WHERE?!!" everyone gasped in unison.

"Over here!" Nami said guiding them to him. "Chopper hurry up and treat him!"

At that they all came to the upper deck to find Ace lying unconscious in a paw shaped crater. Chopper instantly jumped to him and began to scan him for any injuries.

"Well?" Usopp asked hoping the man was alright.

"He's weak, but still alive," Chopper said with a nod. "Hurry, get him to my infirmary."

"Right!" Sanji and Franky said taking up the D. and hauling him inside.

"Take care of him Chopper," said Nami watching the boys head inside.

"I'll do my best!" Chopper assured her, heading inside.

"Don't worry Miss Navigator, he'll be fine," said Robin touching her shoulder.

"I know . . . but," said Nami looking back to where they had taken the unmoving Ace. "If he's here then where . . . is Kichiro?"

"Let's not speak about him now," said Robin placing a finger to her lips.

"Why?" asked Nami, but then followed Robin's finger to the silent swordsman who stood next to the railing watching everything . . . eyes seeming so cold.

"Oh," said Nami with a nod knowing Zoro was in no mood at the moment.

And so they waited. All waited for Ace to wake up and tell them all that had happened, but once the boy woke up he was in no mood to talk.

"Ace what happened bro?" asked Franky as all crowded around his bed despite the doctor's order to let him breathe.

"Yeah Ace, tell us," said Usopp looking at the Captain's brother who only had his head turned from them.

"Hey, hey, what is with that silent treatment?" asked Sanji. "We have a missing Captain and baby here."

Ace still remained silent. All kept pushing on him to tell them what happened, Chopper still trying to warn them to keep their voices down. Through the oncoming questions though, one question rang out through the rest and this one . . . forced Ace to respond.

"Where is Kichiro?" came Zoro's voice throughout the commotion.

All silenced upon hearing the deep voice from the First Mate. They all turned to see him leaning against the doorpost with his arms crossed and gaze looking straightforward—uncaring about anything else but the subject of his question.

Ace opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the man. He was silent for a few moments until Zoro's eyes met Ace's in a cold stare, silently threatening him to tell him or else.

"Roronoa," Ace began, his voice still dry and haggard from exhaustion. "I'm so sorry . . . I didn't hold him close enough."

All watched as Zoro's grip tightened and his fists clenched. He closed his eyes quickly and gritted his teeth just barely. All could tell he was about ready to burst.

"So he's gone . . . again!"

"Zoro take it easy on Ace," said Sanji. "He did all he could."

"SHUT THE HE-- UP SHI--Y COOK!!" snapped Zoro looking at him with furious eyes.

"Oh my," Brooke gulped knowing someone was about to get hurt.

"The he-- kind of Uncle are you?!" snarled Zoro at the black-haired man. "I thought you were supposed to be strong enough to protect him! I trusted you Ace and you fu--ing FAILED!!"

"Now that's gone far enough!" spat Sanji stomping up to the angered father. "You need to CALM down!"

"Don't you touch me bast---!!" spat Zoro shoving Sanji away from him causing quite a stir around everyone else.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy now," said Franky coming in-between the two.

"Get the he-- out of my way cyborg!" Zoro growled threateningly.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Franky raising a brow at the swordsman who was about ready to draw his swords upon everyone.

"What's gotten into me?!" asked Zoro. "I'll tell you what's gotten into me! Shi--y—brother-in-laws who you can't trust to protect your own child!!"

"Ace are you going to let him talk to you like that?!" asked Sanji turning to him who only looked down in shame—knowing he was right to be called that.

"Just shut up!" spat Zoro. "He knows when he's done wrong! And he HAS!!"

"That's IT!!" spat Sanji swinging his leg around and kicking Zoro right out of the room—and through a few walls.

"Awhaw come on!!" whined Franky looking at the damage. "Not the ship!"

"The he-- is wrong with you?!!" spat Zoro getting up out of the ruble and shaking it off him—looking at the cook with outraged eyes.

"The he-- is wrong with you?! Shi--y swordsman!!" spat Sanji coming through the 'new exits' towards the swordsman. "You can't go taking out your frustration on everyone else! Especially when they TRIED as much as you did!"

"Not hard enough!" growled Zoro.

Sanji then swung another kick at him. Zoro was more aware this time and quickly took out two blades to block the kick with. It worked, but he was still flung through another wall and this time landed outside on the lawn.

"NOHO!! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!!" cried Franky coming up to the other damaged wall and giving it hugs of comfort.

"Should we do anything about those two?" asked Brooke as all watched the two jump outside and begin a heated fight.

"No, leave them be," said Nami shaking her head.

"Yeah," said Usopp crossing his arms. "Zoro's just distraught at the moment and needs to take his frustration out on something, or in this case _someone_."

"I see," said Brooke. "And Mr. Cook will help with that."

"He's dealt with him before," said Nami with a sigh. "But . . . not like this."

"What do you mean?" asked Brooke looking down at the redhead.

"This issue's on a whole deeper level," said Nami. "Before it was just quarrels with Zoro getting frustrated over a fight, or someone making fun of him or something, but now . . . now he's fighting for his own son—when he doesn't need to be. How can you calm a father down like that?"

"I see what you mean," said Brooke with a nod. "He's more protective than ever."

"Yeah," said Nami with a slow blink. "And his son's not even here for him to protect . . . he must be feeling the shame of not being able to do so."

"Yeah, but will he be able to calm down?" asked Brooke.

"We'll have to hope Sanji can kick some sense into him," said Nami with a sigh as all watched, through the holes in the wall, Sanji and Zoro battle it out on the lawn.

"Get the fu-- off me shi--y cook!!" growled Zoro having Sanji's foot press down harder on his crossed swords thus making Zoro lean more towards the ground under the cook.

"No, I don't feel like it mosshead," said Sanji taking a drag, frustrating Zoro to no end.

"Why—YOU!!" shouted Zoro using his muscle power to successfully push Sanji off and slice off his cigarette.

"Oh you did it now!" Sanji growled with piercing eyes, looking at Zoro evilly.

The two then clashed creating a force that began to rock the ship. All wondered if the two were ever going to quiet down, but felt it wasn't so.

"Wow, those two are really going at it," said Chopper. "Doesn't look like the fight's going to end anytime soon."

As they watched this though, none had noticed Ace coming up next to them and leaning against the doorpost watching the fight.

"AH!" gasped Chopper seeing him. "Ace what are you doing up?! You need your rest!"

Ace only shook his head and continued to watch the fight in silence. Even though Chopper wanted him in bed, as did everyone else, they didn't touch him and so let him be—at least until the fight was over.

"Hey you know what shi--y swordsman?" said Sanji dodging a slice and swinging his leg down only to have the man dodge. "I just had a great idea!"

Sanji then jumped up and twirled down to kick him, but was blocked yet again by his swords.

"Instead of attacking your own comrades, why don't you try attacking your REAL enemies?!!"

Sanji then pushed up with his hands and managed to kick Zoro against the railing, nearly causing him to fall off the side of the ship.

"Just shut UP!!" shouted Zoro. "I don't need advice from you!!"

"Well then how about from everyone else?!" asked Sanji motioning to all that were watching. "They think you're being childish about everything!"

"Then they know NOTHING!" snapped Zoro. "None of you know what it's like to lose a lover, much less your own CHILD!!"

"No, we don't!" said Sanji taking out another cigarette and lighting it. "But we all care just as much for them as you do. So stop acting like you're the ONLY ONE!!"

Zoro growled to himself, but then looked at everyone else and saw their worried looks. They all nodded and said—

"Zoro, we're worried too. Luffy and Kichiro are everything to us. Please . . . let us help."

Zoro remained silent, only his heavy breathing from his previous heated fight was heard before he inhaled and asked—

"Nami . . . how long until we reach Impel Down?"

"Uuuhh, in perhaps a week or two," she said looking down at the map and her logbook.

"Good," said Zoro shaking his head, straightening, sheathing his swords, and then looking at everyone. "Then you all better begin training for battle."

"Aye, aye, sir!" they all said with a smile glad Zoro finally understood.

Sanji took a drag to hide his smile. The shi--y swordsman was finally learning to trust his team.

"Alright Ace, now back to bed," said Chopper turning to Ace and nudging him back inside.

"Sure thing doc," said Ace with a small smile and nod as he headed back inside.

* * *

Everything seemed too blurry and dim now. Luffy tried opening her eyes, but every time she did she was only met with nothing but blurs which made her dizzy to no end. She tried to place her hand on her head, but suddenly she felt it strangely felt heavier than normal. She could barely move it.

Luffy turned her head to look back down at her arm, but she could barely make out what exactly it was. Sure that was the direction where her arm was, but all she saw was a blurry mess. She let out a groan and closed her eyes.

Luffy opened them again to this time see white. She looked around and saw she was in a room of some sort of nothing but blinding whiteness. Luffy managed to lift her arm and place it above her eyes to shield her from the white light—at least she could do that.

Even though she couldn't tell what was going on right now or where exactly she was. She knew she still had to be in Impel Down. No this was no level 6 where she was last at . . . where exactly was she? She didn't remember anything up until they took Kichiro away.

Luffy moaned as she struggled to turn onto her side. It worked, but she doubted she could force her body to move anymore. Her senses were just too messed up to even respond correctly to her brain's commands. It frustrated her to no end.

As she laid there she heard the door to her room open. She turned her head towards that direction, but couldn't make out anything—or anyone. All she could make out where muffled voices, it was a short conversation as the door closed and something dark approached her.

"Who—who are you?" Luffy managed to speak even though her tongue swirled around in her mouth making it nearly impossible for speech.

The person said nothing. Soon Luffy felt rough hands push her back onto her back. She let out a groan, her head hitting the hard mattress a little too fast—making her head spin. She blinked a few times before squinting her eyes and trying to see through the blurriness just who this person was.

This person dressed in dark attire stood next to her doing something she couldn't make out. Her ragged breath was all she could hear as she still continued to scan this person before her. She watched as the dark figure seemed to get lighter—and it was then it clicked in her mind . . . this was a person probably wearing dark clothing and they had just removed their coat or something, she had no clue why though.

Luffy's dazed eyes followed this figure. She didn't bother trying to speak at the moment, knowing she couldn't. Her tongue seemed to be sleeping and ignoring her brain's orders to ask who this person was.

It was strange to her why this person was so quiet—she never did like people like that. Plus something felt off about this person that she didn't like. She didn't know what, but she wished this person leave her be now!

After some time she felt hands come to her vest and begin unbuttoning it. Luffy looked down and watched how calm those hands where. She looked up at where the person's face would be, but couldn't make out who it was still. She looked back down and brought her hands to the person's and began to weakly push against them.

"No," she weakly said pulling her vest back over her chest as much as she could in this state. "Stop."

She then felt those hands leave once all the buttons were loosed. They returned to her shorts and that was when she began to sweat and panic.

"S-Stop!" she said a little stronger, managing to lift herself up on her elbows and look down at the person who was working on her jean capris.

Luffy tried to kick him, however weak she may be, but her leg was caught by a hand and soon pricked! She flinched feeling the hand bring forth claws that dug into her skin.

"Ah!" she squeaked feeling her blood trickle down her shin, and then him yank off her shorts. "Stop!!"

Luffy then felt a clawed hand come to her stomach and press down hard, so much hard that it was hard to breathe with it there.

"EH!" she cried feeling someone crawl above her and keep her down. "N-No! Get off!"

Luffy tried shaking him off her, but her wrists were caught in a tight grip and legs stuck at the sides of his waist only to weakly kick around. She tried pushing him off with her chest, but that was futile.

"L-Let go!" she demanded shaking her head back and forth wanting to be free—fearing what was happening.

Luffy gasped upon feeling something sharp sink into the side of her neck. The pain was enough to turn her vision more clear. Her eyes shaking as they fell onto the person on top of her and to her horror she knew him.

"P-Pigeon bast---?!" she gasped with a flinch as he let go of her flesh just watching the blood flow down.

Even though her vision wasn't perfect she still could see him lean up and stare at her with those same cold eyes that she hated so much. Luffy just stared at him with wide eyes knowing this was nothing but trouble.

She cried out in pain as his hands came down on her hips and sunk their claws into her precious skin. She hissed and again tried pushing him off her. She gulped hard in horror upon feeling his hips press into hers and one of his hands forcing her leg to wrap around it.

"Eh! No!" she cried trying to struggle to get free from him, but found it useless with the state she was in now.

Luffy now felt fear like she had never felt it before. She didn't know how she could be feeling this much fear, but she was so afraid right now she was about to cry! She wanted him off and away from her and she wanted it NOW!!

"Please don't!" Luffy begged shaking her head feeling her tears beginning to well up in her eyes knowing what was about to happen.

Then it happened. There was a sharp jolt of pain as he invaded her. Luffy clenched her eyes shut and banged her head backwards against the mattress.

"AH!!!" she cried out still clenching hold onto whatever shirt he was wearing.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe Lucci was doing this to her. She couldn't believe anyone would let him!

"NO!!" she cried feeling her tears stream down her face—not being able to get them to stop. "Stop! Please!!"

She then felt him pulling away, only getting her hopes up that he was going to stop, but only returning again and thrusting in hard and deep. Luffy cried out feeling NOTHING pleasing about this! From there on out he showed no mercy to her, giving her nothing but pain—sparing only pleasure for himself.

"STOP!!" Luffy cried out banging her head into his chest to do only nothing to him, he didn't stop, nor let up on his invasion. "AH HA!!"

She cried during the whole process. Her voice broke because of her begging him to stop when he didn't. The worst part she thought though was when he finished and had the nerve to let loose his burning seed inside her. She didn't want any part of him to stay with her, she wanted him ALL gone!

Once he made sure every last drop was spent he left her quicker than he came. Luffy could hear the door shut faster than it opened and now she was left in silence. There she laid—unmoved, still as Lucci left her . . . broken and defiled.

She only stared up at the ceiling in disbelief of what had just happened . . . and horror at realizing _what_ had just happened. She'd been raped . . . and by one of her most hated enemies nonetheless. Luffy couldn't move, she couldn't do anything now.

There she lay numb to all things still continuing to stare at the white ceiling. Everything was so numb to her she couldn't even think straight. She tried to speak, but all that came forth from her throat was gasps and chokes. This was never supposed to happen to her so why did it?

Soon her mind began to come back to her and slowly she felt—cold. Luffy looked down to see her vest still open and shorts missing. She numbly brought her hands to her vest and tried to conceal herself. She tried, but it wasn't working—she could still feel him . . . all over her!

Luffy felt her tears beginning to fall once again. She was unaware of them as they fell. She couldn't feel a thing but—_him_! Her bottom lip quivered as she found her missing covers and covered herself in shame. She rolled on her side, curled up into a ball, and cried . . . just cried.

Her cries being so loud it was heard outside her room. Garp was one to hear it and it just nearly broke his heart hearing her cry like this. He couldn't stand this—how could this be called . . . justice?

Garp was about to leave to check up on the children when he heard words in Luffy's cries.

"Why?" she cried, her voice clearly shaking. "Why did this happen to me?! What did I do to deserve this?! AH HA!!"

Garp bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists. He wanted so much to go in there and comfort his horrified and scared granddaughter, but Sengoku had ordered him to stay away from her and that this was her punishment . . . it was either this or death. Garp cursed to himself knowing this was some sick form of death in itself anyways so what was the difference?!

_Oh Luffy_, Garp thought bowing his head in shame that he couldn't protect her like a grandfather should.

Again Luffy cried out in her tears, but this time—it had broken Garp's heart to nothing but shattered pieces.

"Zoro!" she cried out for her lover. "ZORO!! EH HA!!"

"Oh my Luffy!" Garp cried covering his mouth to keep in his silent cries for her.

He clasped his eyes shut making sure to block the tears from exiting the best he could. It was then he realized that even though he was quite angered at that Roronoa for getting his granddaughter pregnant twice, that he was the one who cared for her the most . . . and that she was better off with him instead of here, where her body was only to be used for the Marines' benefit.

"Da-- it! How did it get to this?!" Garp cursed to himself still hearing Luffy's horrible cries.

Garp had had enough of those cries. He couldn't take anymore and so left. He left straight for his two grandsons' room and there wanted to stay for a good long time so he couldn't hear the broken cries from their mother.

"Vice Admiral Garp, sir, are you alright?" asked one of the nurses coming up to him.

"I'm fine," he said with a nod, inhaling and exhaling his grief.

He then turned to the bed the two boys shared and saw them both wide-awake staring at him. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and touching both of them with his large hand.

"You know don't you?" he asked looking at the two boys who only grasp his fingers to play with. "I'm so sorry my boys—I'm so sorry about what's happening to your mother."

* * *

"Da-- it Sengoku I don't want that!" shouted Garp slamming his hands on the desk where Sengoku sat at.

"I don't care what you want," said Sengoku crossing his fingers together. "They are the only ones I can think of that will _willingly_ raise these two children bred from criminals."

"I don't want them to be ASSASSINS!!" protested Garp right into Sengoku's ear.

"There you go again, trying to get me deaf," said Sengoku rubbing his ear.

"I told you _I_ would!" said Garp slamming his hand on his chest.

"And have them turn out like Ace and Luffy?! I—THINK—NOT!!" he protested getting up and slamming his face into Garp's. "You should at least be happy that _ONE_ relative is contributing to the Marines Garp."

"Don't talk about Luffy like she's some tool!" warned Garp pointing at him with narrowed eyes.

"But she is," said Sengoku sitting back down. "The perfect one I say. Once hers and Lucci's child is born then he shall join the other two with CP9."

"Da-- it! Anyone _but_ CP9!" begged Garp. "I wanted the boys to be Marines NOT assassins!"

"You find me a Marine that will raise them, and then they shall be Marines," said Sengoku. "But the child that Luffy will bare Lucci will go into CP9."

"I could care less about that demon spawn!" spat Garp. "I will NEVER count that child to be related to me!"

"Have it your way Garp," said Sengoku shaking his head. "But remember—you'll need to find someone who is familiar with both their parents, and someone that is strong and will be able to handle the two when they come of age."

"Oh I will," said Garp with a firm nod.

Right then though a Marine soldier came in saying—

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku sir, Vice Admiral Garp sir! It's Fire Fist Ace!! He's ESCAPED!!"

"WHAT?!!" snapped Sengoku standing up. "How the he--'d that happen?!"

"We're still not sure, sir," said the Marine saluting. "But even the Marines stationed at his post are missing."

"Da-- it!" he cursed and then looked at Garp who smiled pleasingly.

"And just _WHAT_ is it now Garp?" he asked placing his fists on his hips.

"Heh, I hope Ace brings help to get Luffy out of this place," Garp said with a hopeful grin.

"Tch, you'd better not jinx us Garp!" Sengoku warned pointing his finger at him.

* * *

Vegapunk was in the middle of looking at a few stats when he was suddenly interrupted by Lucci slamming the door open and entering his temporary lab.

"Ah! Don't do that! You scared me!" the doctor said placing a hand over his head to get it to calm down.

"Well?" asked Lucci raising a brow.

"Well what?" asked Vegapunk staring at him.

"Did she conceive yet?" asked Lucci looking at him, his face almost unmoving at all.

"Oh," said Vegapunk turning around to look for her status charts. "I almost forgot to look at those."

He then grabbed them and scanned through them. Once done he rolled his shoulders and looked at Lucci saying—

"Uuuhhh, nope, looks like she hasn't."

"And _why_ not?" he asked, a soft growl was clearly heard.

"How should I know?" said Vegapunk with a roll of his shoulders. "Maybe you just need to try again!"

"And when should that be?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well," said Vegapunk looking at his watch. "Looks like now can be a right time. Go on ahead."

Lucci just grasped the rim of his hat lightly, turned and then walked off to try and try again until he received that strong child he was promised . . . and he would have it—no matter what!


	24. Problems

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay first off people . . . if you don't like the way this story's going then please don't read it. Seriously there was a lot of people who didn't like the rape thing and I totally get that! I wouldn't either! But they—are—EVIL! Evil people do evil things if you guys understand that. Sheesh, that's it. I'm gonna end up kicking their butts in the end anyways ;P**

**I _could_ just end this story, but I'm not gonna do that 'cause I promised myself I was gonna try and finish it like I so rarely do, lol. So oh well, I'm gonna continue on as planned and, like I said before, if you don't like how it's going then just don't read it—that's what I do to fics I read. But if you do you'll miss the best parts ;D Your choice.**

**Now, for those that are enjoying this story (Which I know there are quite a few ;D), please enjoy this chapter :D**

"Hhh, Garp why don't you take a vacation for a little while?" asked Sengoku coming up to the man who was sitting outside in a lawn chair just reading the morning newspaper.

"Why would I when my family's here?" asked Garp looking at Sengoku with a smile.

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" said Sengoku coming up beside him.

"Everyday," Garp chuckled as he flipped through the paper and continued reading.

Sengoku sighed and shook his head before turning and heading back inside, but of course Garp spoke up, halting his walk.

"By the way . . . how's Luffy?" he asked still keeping his eyes on the paper in his hands.

Sengoku sighed out once more before turning to Garp with his hands on his hips.

"Not good," he said shaking his head. "Straw Hat's been ill for some days now."

"I see," said Garp continuing to keep his eyes on the paper, but neglecting to read a thing—his thoughts on his only granddaughter.

"Vegapunk is trying to give him treatment, but nothing seems to be helping," Sengoku sighed out. "Hhh, how troublesome of your family Garp."

* * *

Luffy remained where she had been now for the past half hour—laying on the toilet. Lately she couldn't keep anything down and her body felt like it was on fire. She knew she was sick, but she didn't know how sick.

It used to not even be this worse, but it seemed the more days that passed the more worse her illness got. It made her feel so week . . . especially after Lucci's _visits_. She couldn't even fight the man because of this. She felt horrible!

_Da-- it, I can't even move . . . what's wrong with me?!_ She cursed to herself managing to lift one eye open and look around her.

Luffy coughed a bit, but nothing came out—she figured it was because there was nothing left to come out. She had never felt so horrible in her life and she wondered why.

"Agh!" Luffy groaned as she fell to the floor, and just as soon as she had nurses rushed in and checked to see what was wrong with her.

"Huh, amazing," said Vegapunk looking down at her stats he held in his hands.

"I don't see what's so amazing about the carrier of _my_ child being ill," said Lucci looking coldly at the doctor.

"Well the thing is," said Vegapunk continuing to look at the stats, and every now and then glance as the nurses tried putting Luffy back to bed, rubbing her back the whole way. "It seems like her body's rejecting your child."

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu!!" Donflamingo laughed up a storm, completely ignoring the deadly stare from the cat man. "Oh that's hilarious!!"

"And _why_ would that be?" Lucci asked turning to the doctor with eyes demanding him to fix this problem.

"I really have no idea," Vegapunk smiled with a shrug. "My team is still working on the mystery, but as far as we can tell the illness is being caused by the pregnancy."

"Why wasn't she ill during the other two pregnancies?" asked Califa.

"Not only that, you couldn't even tell he was with child," added Blueno.

"I know that," said Vegapunk. "That's what baffles us."

"Fuffufuffu, pussy cat's just got bad genes is all!" Donflamingo added in. "There's something wrong with him fuffuffu! Just you wait, once she bares my child it'll be just like the first two!"

Lucci swore he was going to kill that flamingo right here and now if he didn't SHUT UP!! The others saw this and tried warning Donflamingo to not upset him, but the man was unafraid of anything as he stated.

"It could be," said Vegapunk pondering this. "All thoughts are being put into consideration, but as far as _I_ can tell. To me it seems her body thinks your child is an infection of some sort and is trying to get rid of it."

"Can a body do that?!" asked Hancock.

"Who knows," said Vegapunk turning to watch the nurses cover Luffy's weak body and her falling asleep a little too quickly. "Straw Hat is a different case. Very strange indeed."

"Can you stop that from happening?" asked Lucci glancing at the doctor.

"Well," said Vegapunk pondering more things. "It's still early, but I suppose I could extract the child and raise it myself if Luffy's body is indeed trying to fight it off."

"Fuffuffuffuffu!! Rob's child is a demon spawn! Fuffuffuffu!!" Donflamingo laughed, seeming to roll with the laughs as well.

"I hope Luffy will be okay," Hancock prayed seeing how sickly she looked.

"But that's still too early," said Vegapunk shaking his head. "I'm going to leave this issue alone for now, and see where it goes."

"You see," said Moria crossing his arms. "I knew this project was going to be a failure. I don't like it! Never did!"

"It is quite ridiculous," said Mihawk with a small nod. "I say Straw Hat'd rather die than go through something like this."

"Hmph, I'm sure he would," said Vegapunk sticking his nose in the air. "But these are orders from the top and so I will follow them, now if you will excuse me."

All watched as Vegapunk entered the room and spoke with the nurses. He then came up to Straw Hat and placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's shaking," he noted. "Is she cold?"

"Sir, she has a fever," said a nurse showing him her temperature stats.

"I see," said Vegapunk. "Is this due to the pregnancy?"

"We think so sir," they all nodded and looked at her with worried and sympathetic looks.

_Hhh, why is this happening?_ He pondered to himself looking down at her pale, shaking form. _I give her all the nutrients she needs; I would give her all the food she needs if she didn't just keep hacking it up like she does! What is wrong?! Why is this pregnancy different from the rest?_

Vegapunk then glanced outside the room at Lucci who was watching them closely. He didn't know why, but that guy just made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Making him shiver wasn't pleasant. Could that be the reason?

Vegapunk turned to Luffy who seemed like she was having a hard time breathing due to her illness. With a quick glance at Lucci, who was still staring at them, he decided it was him.

_Hm, it must be Lucci's fault_, He thought to himself making sure to keep this as a mental note—always. _What that Donflamingo said is probably right—there's just something wrong with him . . . either him, or Straw Hat, but that can't be because she easily carried the first two. Hmmmm._

Vegapunk bent down slightly and checked Luffy's pulse. It was a little high, but that was to be expected. He sighed to himself again and then an idea came to mind.

"Wait," he said to himself. "It couldn't be . . ."

"Doctor, what is it?" asked the nurses.

"Oh, nothing," he lied, continuing to keep his eyes on Luffy.

_That couldn't be it could it? _He once again thought to himself before turning to leave.

"You take care of the rest, you need me I'll be in my office," at that he left with many staring at him.

Vegapunk sat at his desk and skimmed through the wanted posters of the Straw Hat crew until he got to the famed swordsman. He sighed and leaned back in his chair just staring at the man.

"Hhh, what do you have that Rob doesn't? Eh—Roronoa?"

Vegapunk sighed again as he slugged his shoulders and slumped in his chair.

"Neeeh, don't tell me Straw Hat's body will only accept your seed."

Vegapunk sighed figuring it was probably true, though he'd never know if he couldn't test it out. That chance would probably never come though.

With Luffy's body reacting that way to the child she now carried inside her Vegapunk knew it wouldn't be long until it finally fought off that _disease_.

"Hhh, Rob's gonna kill me if that happens," Vegapunk reminded himself knowing it was very likely to happen.

* * *

"Looky here Kichiro, look, look, it's a rattle!" Garp grinned watching his great grandson sitting up next to him and reaching out to grasp the teasing toy that was in his hand. "Hehey! You got it!"

"Hhh, now what are you doing Garp?" came Sengoku to see Garp playing with his eldest great grandson, the other still sleeping in his cradle.

"Playing with my great grandson, what does it look like?" said Garp looking up at Sengoku from where he laid with Kichiro playing with toys.

"I thought you were supposed to be looking for a suitable foster parent to raise them?" asked Sengoku raising a brow.

"I did," said Garp.

"And you happened to find one?" asked Sengoku. "Plus, I don't remember you leaving the base."

"I didn't," said Garp letting Kichiro grasp the rattle out of his hand. "I just called up a bunch of Marines who've run into Luffy's crew that I happen to know, and invited them all over."

"Do you realize how many there are?" said Sengoku.,

"Yeah," said Garp.

"Then why did you invite them ALL here?!!" asked Sengoku fuming.

"I just did," said Garp with a shrug as he turned his attention back to the little one and tickled him on the belly making his squeal. "Wow, I'm sure glad this little guy takes to others quickly—most babies don't you know."

"Garp," Sengoku growled. "Just how MANY did you invite here?"

"I lost count," Garp said.

"How very LIKE you Garp," Sengoku sighed out as he face-palmed himself.

"Hey, it's not my fault you won't let me raise them and I have to go looking for suitable Marines to do the job," Garp said with a nod.

"No, but it is your fault you're looking for other Marines, being how you don't want CP9 to raise them into just as fine warriors," said Sengoku.

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO BE ASSASSINS!!" Garp shouted.

"Yes, I heard you the first time," Sengoku said rubbing his ears. "So what do you expect—the Marine to step forward and say they'll raise them?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Garp with a nod and dumb blink.

"Ugh, you're RIDICULOUS Garp!" said Sengoku throwing his hands in the air.

"So you've told me," Garp said with a laugh as he turned to his great grandchild and snuggled his face to his. "Oh look at you! Who's a cutie?! You know Sengoku—it's too bad you're not more of a family man."

"Oh really?" said Sengoku turning to Garp with his hands on his hips. "That way I can let my criminal family run free all the time?"

"Heeey, I do not—" started Garp pointing at the man.

"YES you do Garp," said Sengoku. "That is PRECISELY why I'm glad I'm not this so-called family man you wish me to be."

"Okay," Garp chuckled as he snuggled Kichiro closer. "But you don't know what you're missin'!"

"Oh I do, and I'm glad," said Sengoku. "At least I don't have a family as dysfunctional as yours."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Garp mumbled to himself ever keeping his eyes on Kichiro

"Sengoku, sir, may I speak with you?" came Vegapunk looking everywhere for him.

"Sure," said Sengoku leaving Garp and coming back to his office to speak with the doctor. "What is it?"

"There's something wrong," he told the Fleet Admiral.

"Like what?" asked Sengoku with a small growl that things NEVER seem to go his way when he wanted them to.

"Straw Hat's body is rejecting the child," said Vegapunk holding out his arms.

"Why is that?!" asked Sengoku demanding to know. "I thought you told me the conception went smoothly!"

"It did," said Vegapunk. "Or at least I thought, though it did take some time before Luffy was able to conceive, which was strange considering my charts on her fertile time."

"So what—you think it's Lucci?" asked Sengoku raising a brow at him.

"I'm not saying that it is, but it could be," said Vegapunk holding up his arms. "I've never seen a case like this."

"What kind of a case?" asked Sengoku.

"The case where the mother's fighting off the own child," stated Vegapunk.

"WHAT?!" gasped Sengoku, his eyes widening. "That can happen?!"

"Apparently with Luffy, it can," said Vegapunk shaking his head.

"Why is that happening?!" asked Sengoku. "That Straw Hat carried two other children just fine!"

"I know that," said Vegapunk with a nod. "This brings me to the conclusion because it was Roronoa's children."

"What's so special about _his_ children?" asked Sengoku raising a brow.

"How should I know?" asked Vegapunk with a shrug. "All I know is that Luffy's body is rejecting Lucci's seed."

"So you're saying her body _only_ accepts that Pirate Hunter's?" asked Sengoku.

"I don't know," said Vegapunk with another shrug. "It could be, but how should I know when I can't test it?"

"Da-- it! Are you saying the others might not work as well?" asked Sengoku clenching his fists in frustration.

"I'm suggesting it," Vegapunk said crossing his arms. "This is just a precaution so this doesn't happen to the others when the time comes."

"I see," said Sengoku. "So what do you want?"

"Roronoa," Vegapunk stated plainly. "I need to test it to prove or disprove my theory. If we're lucky I'm wrong, but 99 percent of the time I am right and so if I am—well . . . at least we'll have Roronoa to continue the project on with."

"Da--!" Sengoku cursed realizing this was something that Garp had originally wanted—dah! Why must that man ALWAYS get what he wants?!

"Well sir?" asked Vegapunk raising a brow. "Yes or no?"

"Fine," said Sengoku turning to the doctor. "You have my permission to capture the man, BUT I still want you to work on getting the others to work. I have promised them all strong children and that is what they'll get!"

Vegapunk didn't say anything to that. He just bowed and left. He wasn't about to warn Sengoku about the dangers of still trying with the others when it may, or could, only result in the death of the child—or mother.

* * *

The night was late and it just so happened that a certain someone had woken up feeling quite hungry. His loud cries startled the nurse somewhat as she came to him and picked him up.

"Shhh, it's okay little one," she cooed. "Please don't wake your brother. I'll get you something to eat."

At that she picked up the dark-haired child and held him close to her chest. She exited the room and walked down the hall to the nearby kitchen that had plenty of bottled mother's milk for him. She grabbed one and sat in a chair.

"Here you go little one," she said with a smile placing the bottle to his mouth so he could feed.

Once he closed his eyes and began sucking down the milk she smiled and began to rock back and forth humming a lullaby she knew ever since her mother sang it to her as a youngling. While she fed him in another room, she hadn't noticed the strange figure coming towards the children's room where the eldest rested.

"There you are," came a somewhat deep voice as the cloaked figure bent down and picked up the little one who was still slumbering.

The man held him close to his chest and turned to make his way out of the place. One would think it strange how no one seemed to notice this man enter—or exiting at that matter, but what most didn't know was that this man . … was the master of escaping any such place.

As the man passed down some halls he stopped noticing a certain room. It was the room of the mother of the child he held close to his chest. He came up to the room and looked inside to see Straw Hat Luffy asleep. It looked like she had been asleep for quite some time, but he quickly noticed something that instantly struck his heart—even though Luffy was in a deep sleep . . . there were tears streaming down her face—she was still crying in her sleep.

The man bowed his head not realizing how serious this had gotten. He wished he could take back everything, but he knew it was all too late to do such a thing. It was a shame really—he was ashamed.

"I'm so sorry . . . my son," he said looking at his son-turned-daughter, wishing he had never even thought about testing him in such a manner.

At that Dragon turned and made his way out of the place, silently promising Luffy he'd hurry and sent help for her. It was the least he could do for her—that and return her child back to his rightful place.

* * *

"Shanks, why are we docking here?" asked Rockstar. "We're not too far from the prison. If we hurry we can—"

"We need to make a stop here," said Shanks walking off the ship and onto the docks.

"What do you mean?" asked Rockstar, but then noticed Ben holding up his hand to silence him.

"Just trust the Captain Rockstar," came Lucky Roo with a grin.

With a sigh Rockstar watched Shanks walk off into the small docking town. Shanks stood near the center of the town and just waited. He turned to his right noticing someone coming near. He smiled seeing the cloaked man come up to him.

"It's been a while Shanks," the man nodded.

"You as well Dragon," Shanks said with a grin. "I heard what happened."

"Yeah," he said opening his cloak to reveal an awake and wide-eyed child. "Here, take him back to his father."

"Kichiro!" Shanks widely grinned as he took him and scanned him over. "Looks like he's been well taken care of."

"Yes, he has," said Dragon with a nod. "The Marines meant to make a warrior out of him."

"I figured," Shanks snorted. "What about Luffy—is he—?"

"I'm afraid not," said Dragon shaking his head.

"What does that mean?" asked Shanks.

"I think it'd be better if Luffy were dead then go through what he's going through right now," said Dragon.

"What have the Marines done to him?!" Shanks demanded.

"They're using him in a breeding project—to breed fine warriors like him," Dragon said motioning to the babe in Shanks' arm.

"That's low, even for the Marines!" growled Shanks. "We really need to get him out of there!"

"Yes, hurry," said Dragon. "I've seen him; he's not in good shape. I'll send Iva in as soon as possible. I can't tell when he'll get there, but he will. I've decided to fix this mistake."

"Why did you do this Dragon?" asked Shanks. "And to you own son."

"It was a test, at which he failed," said Dragon with a heavy and regretful sigh. "I'm sorry for even thinking about it now. I wish I could take it all back, I really do."

Shanks only looked down at Kichiro who gazed up at him curiously, wondering if he'd seen this familiar man before. Shanks slowly nodded before giving Dragon a smile.

"Well this little guy's dad will be heading in the same direction we are, so we'll probably meet him along the way. I'll be sure to give him to him," assured Shanks with a nod.

"Good," Dragon said with a quick and small smile. "Be sure you do—he's worried."

At that Dragon turned and left. Shanks watched until the man disappeared and then soon turned and headed back to his own crew.

"What took you so long ShAAANKS?!! IT'S KICHIRO!!" Rockstar pointed.

"How did you get him?!" asked Yasopp as everyone crowded the Captain.

"Dragon," he said, all knowing who he spoke of. "Come on, we need to return him to his dad."

* * *

"Looks like we're getting close to the prison," said Ace coming up next to Nami on the deck.

"What, how can you tell?" she asked turning to him.

"That's Shanks' ship," he said motioning towards the small speck in the sea.

"WHAT?!!" gasped Nami turning to see the speck, wondering just how Ace could tell that thing was even a ship.

But before long it was true. It was Shanks' ship, and soon the two ships were side-by-side and the crews looking at one another.

"Ace, everyone!" came Shanks with a smile as he boarded Sunny.

"Shanks!" Ace came up to him with a wide smile and a huge hug. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Careful there," said Shanks backing up from the Fire Fist. "Got precious cargo."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" asked Usopp raising a brow.

Shanks grinned as he shrugged over his cape and revealed Kichiro in his arm.

"I think this belongs to you," Shanks said with a warm smile as he gave him to the disbelieving swordsman.

"K-Kichiro!" Zoro gasped with wide eyes as he grasped him close and smiled.

All smiled watching Zoro hold his son so close while tears, that he's held in for so long, started streaming down his face.

"My god I'm so glad you're safe!!" he cried swaying a bit to comfort his child and let him know his dad was here.

"You've become quite fatherly Roronoa," Shanks said with an approving smile.

"Yeah—there's the dad side of him that we rarely see," Ace said with a smile as he crossed his arms and watched the father and son moment.

"How did you manage to get him away from the Marines?" asked Nami turning to Shanks.

"I didn't," he said shaking his head. "It was Dragon, Luffy's father."

"He's been to the prison?!" asked Zoro placing his attention on the redhead now. "Did he see Luffy?! Is he okay?!"

"Sad to say no," said Shanks with a sad sigh. "The Marines . . . they're using him in a breeding project so to breed fine strong warriors . . . Dragon said Kichiro was supposed to be one as well."

"Those da-- Marines!" spat Sanji, all feeling disgust.

"Our thoughts exactly," Shanks nodded. "Which is why we must hurry there."

"Right!" they all said determined to get their Captain back safe and sound.

"Then this is where we split," Zoro said.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Zoro?" asked Nami looking at him.

Zoro then turned and handed Kichiro to Chopper before turning and placing his bandana on his head.

"Chopper, I want you to stay here with Kichiro while we go and get Luffy."

"Uh, right," he said with a nod. "But—am I the only one staying here?"

"I'll stay with you Mr. Doctor," Robin said with a smile. "I know they can get Luffy back without me."

"Nami, you stay here too," said Zoro looking at her.

"But—" she started.

"Listen to him Nami," said Sanji with a nod. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, all aboard that's coming aboard," said Shanks with a nod returning to his own ship.

"Can I stay too Zoro?" asked Usopp raising his hand.

"Boy, get your butt on board before I whoop you!" pointed Yasopp.

"H-How do I know you're not lying?!" pointed Usopp, his legs shaking.

"You wanna see lying?!" asked Yasopp about ready to jump on the boy if the other crew members hadn't stopped him.

"You can stay here Usopp," said Zoro as he and the others jumped onboard Shanks' ship.

Usopp looked down knowing he wanted to help save Luffy, but where they were going—well no one EVER came back from there . . . usually.

"Let's set sail then," said Shanks turning.

"WAIT!" called Usopp making everyone turn. "You wouldn't leave without . . . SOGEKING!!"

"What's with that mask?" asked Yasopp.

"I haven't got a clue," said Lucky Roo. "He's certainly your boy though, ha ha ha ha."

"Then climb aboard Sogeking," Shanks said waving him over.

Usopp jumped onboard and all turned to bid Sunny farewell for now.

"You guys better come back with Luffy!!" Nami called out as they watched them vanish in the distance.

"We will my darling!" Sanji sang, waving affectionately at them. "Chopper! Take care of the girls and Kichiro!"

"Right! I Will!" Chopper swore waving them off.

It was time to strike and all knew it . . . and all were prepared.

**Hot Shot's girl: Dun dun dun!! They're getting ready to attack XD AND SAVE LUFFY!! Yays, 'cause we all know he/she needs it :P Well she does, lol. Yep, the next chp is going to be the rescue :D . . . I think, lol. So I hope you guys enjoyed and all. It's about 5 in the morning and I'm tired, I'm hitting the hay. Until next chp bye ;D**


	25. Obstacles

"So let me get this straight," sighed Sengoku folding his hands and leaning forward on his desk. "You're telling me that when you went to go feed the youngest child, and then returned . . . the eldest just happened to—vanish?"

"Y-yes sir," the nurse said with a bow. "It was like normal routine, the youngest would always wake up in the middle of the night wishing to feed and I would always feed him. I had left the eldest for a little while like I usually do, but when I returned . . . he was gone. I'm so very sorry Fleet Admiral Sengoku sir!"

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE A CHILD?!!" shouted Sengoku in outrage, the nurse clearly trembling at the man's temper.

"Now, now Sengoku," said Garp holding up his hands. "No need to scare the nurse, she was just doing her job."

"She was supposed to watch the children!" Sengoku spat pointing towards the still frightened nurse.

"I thought it was just to take care of them," said Garp with a blink. "She ain't no soldier you know."

"You know what you're right," Sengoku said sitting back in his chair with a strange smile, but soon his face turned horrid as he turned to Garp in outrage, pointing at the man. "THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!!"

"M-My fault?" asked Garp placing a hand on his chest.

"YES!!" hissed Sengoku getting out of his seat and walking over to Garp. "You don't think I know who took the child?!"

"How dare you suspect me of taking my ow—" started Garp.

"NOT you!" growled Sengoku, veins clearly visible on the man's forehead. "It was the _OTHER_ grandfather!"

"Oh, Dragon?" said Garp finally getting the picture. "Yeah, I suppose it could be."

"But I would like to know is _HOW_ he knew he had a grandchild!" growled Sengoku looking at Garp with bloodshot eyes.

"I have no idea," Garp said with a hum as he rocked back and forth on his heels—trying to look the least conspicuous—the best he could.

"Remember me telling you you're a horrible liar?" mumbled Sengoku, his left eye twitching.

"Okay already!" groaned Garp rolling his eyes. "So I _might_ have shown Kichiro to his grandpa, but come on! He had to know. I remember when I found out I was a grandpa I was—"

"I could care LESS about how you felt!" spat Sengoku roughly rubbing his temples. "I just want to know if he knows about the other one?!"

"No, I don't think so," said Garp shaking his head.

"And why would you think that?" asked Sengoku tapping his foot.

"Because he didn't even know about Kichiro," said Garp. "And plus, if he did know about the both of them he would have taken them both."

"You sure?" asked Sengoku raising a brow.

"I'm pretty sure I know my son well enough," said Garp with a firm nod.

"Hhh, let's hope so," groaned Sengoku rubbing his face.

"You know—this all could have been avoided if you would have just let me have the two," said Garp rocking on his heels.

"Really?!" Sengoku said sarcastically. "Somehow I DOUBT that! They'd be pirates before they could even walk!"

"Heeeey!" moaned Garp wishing his old friend wouldn't have to cut him down like so . . . so what if his parental skills where next to zero, it's the love that counts.

"Now the Revolution will have a new warrior thanks to _you_!" he groaned placing his face in his palms.

"Why is it MY fault?!" asked Garp.

"Garp think about it," said Sengoku looking at him. "If you wouldn't have shown Dragon then he would have never known, therefore never took the eldest child—God in heaven, I'm gonna have to do something about the other child."

"Finally come to your senses and are going to give him to me?" asked Garp with a hopeful smile as he held out his wanting hands.

"He-- no," spat Sengoku.

"Vice Admiral Garp sir!" in came a Marine grunt. "Sir, the Marines you requested to see are here."

"All of them?!" asked Garp with a blink.

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted.

"Well that was faster than I expected," Garp said.

"Hm, perfect timing I say," said Sengoku going out to greet them.

"Hhh, da-- it!" Garp cursed with a snap knowing he was close to getting his last remaining grandchild if _they_ hadn't shown up.

Garp followed Sengoku outside to a larger room that was able to hold all the officers he had so graciously invited there.

"Gentlemen!" Garp exclaimed with a wide smile. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"So what can be so important that you called us here for Garp?" asked Smoker crossing his arms, looking as if he didn't want to be there.

"Yes, we're quite curious," said Jonathan.

"You mean—you didn't tell them?!" asked Sengoku turning to the elder and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well I—might have skipped on some detail," said Garp scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I can't believe this!" gasped Sengoku smacking his face and tilting it upward.

"What?" said Garp with a shrug. "I didn't know if they'd all show up if I told them _why_ to come here."

"You're ridiculous! You know that!" Sengoku said shaking his head and then turning to the officers who awaited the explanation as to why they were there. "Good evening officers . . . I have much to discuss with you."

* * *

"Hey!" called Usopp from where he leant over the railing. "I can see them!"

"Really Uso—I mean Sogeking?" came Yasopp up to the boy. "You've got some nice goggles."

"Of course!" Usopp/Sogeking said crossing his arms. "Back on Sniper island my people make loads of these."

"Huh, so where is this Sniper Island?" asked Yasopp.

"It's in—" started Sogeking.

"Don't ask," said Sanji turning to the father with a sigh.

"Wow," gasped Brooke seeing the whole lot. "There are so many ships."

"Has to be," said Shanks coming up next to the skeleton man. "This is war—and the other side will surely have plenty of troops as well."

"I see," said Brooke with a nod. "But—just how many is there?!!"

It wasn't long before all the ships were beside one another, and the Captains greeting each other. It was a bit odd to see all these men together conversing with one another, but they all had a common reason as to why—and that reason was Luffy.

"Glad to see you all made it," said Ace looking at the whole lot.

"What happened to you Ace?" asked Jinbei seeing the man had healing injuries.

"It's nothing," Ace shook it off. "We're here for Luffy remember."

"Yes, I heard what happen to the idiot," said Crocodile. "I can't say I'm surprised or anything, little runt had it coming."

"We're not here to talk bad about Luffy either!" said Ace, everyone feeling the atmosphere heat up. "Now—as you all might, or might not, know Ivankov has turned Luffy into a woman."

"That freak?" asked Crocodile. "Hhh, when will that man learn to give up? He's been enough a nuisance lately."

"Why did he do that?" asked Jinbei.

"We still don't know," said Ace shaking his head.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!!" Buggy laughed out. "Straw Hat!! A GIRL?!! Oh that's rich!!"

"That's enough out of you red nose!" Whitebeard looking at the familiar clown.

"What did you call me?!!" growled Buggy taking out his daggers.

"Buggy just—stop!" said Shanks holding up his hand.

"I heard he had a kid with him," Crocodile said looking at Ace. "Is that true?"

"A kid?" said Buggy with a blink. "Don't be stupid! Why would there be a kid?!"

"Because it's his," said Ace crossing his arms.

It was then everyone silenced. There were many shocked faces, but then again there were many who seemed unsurprised.

"Hm, I kind of figured," said Crocodile closing his eyes.

"Oh noooo!!" cried Bon Clay. "My poor Luffy! How horrible!"

"Don't think of it like that," Ace said looking at the spinning man. "Luffy loves that kid."

"Then where is it?" asked Jinbei.

"Safe," said Ace with a reassured nod. "Back on the Thousand Sunny. Thanks to Shanks here, we got him back."

"Yeah, but Dragon was the one who rescued him from that hellhole," said Shanks with a sneer. "They were planning on using him in a Marine program, he was to be bred for nothing but the World Government, into a Marine that would be strong enough to take down Pirates like us."

"Hmph, they planned on him being that strong huh?" said Crocodile with a slight chuckle.

"Being the son of Straw Hat Luffy _and_ Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro I think they knew what they were doing," said Ace with a nod. "That kid could have been a menace in the future if they'd have raised him."

"It's yours too huh?" Crocodile said turning to the quiet Swordsman.

Zoro didn't say anything, just continued to listen as Shanks cut in saying—

"That's not the only thing Dragon told me. He told me the Government had decided to put Luffy in some breeding program doing nothing but baring strong children for the World Government."

"WHAT?!!!" gasped Bon Clay with wide eyes. "HOW COULD THEY?!!?!!"

"That's actually not a bad idea," added Crocodile. "But that will take some years."

"Well apparently they're willing to wait," said Shanks.

"Then we'd better get him out of there before anything like that can take place," said Whitebeard crossing his arms.

"I agree," Jinbei nodded. "It's a wrong thing to do to someone—especially Luffy."

"I could care less, but I do owe him for releasing me from that hellhole," said Crocodile with a nod. "So when do we strike?"

"As soon as possible," said Ace. "We can't waste any time. We have to get him out of there."

"So what you're suggesting is a head on assault?" asked Buggy.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Ace eyeing the clown.

"Duuuhhh, no—it's just—uh—" fumbled Buggy.

"What the he-- is this?!" came Sanji's voice, getting everyone's attention to turn and gaze at what he was gazing at.

All turned to behold an armada of Marine ships. It seems they had been caught.

"What now?" said Crocodile looking quite annoyed at the ships attempting to stop them.

"It appears they believe they can stop us," Jinbei said with a slight chuckle.

"Then they have another thing comin'!" exclaimed Franky taking out his bazooka.

"How did they know where to find us?!" gasped Brooke.

"I'm sure they caught word of our 'meeting'," said Whitebeard crossing his arms. "They had before."

"Then we'll just have to take him down," said Sanji putting a foot on the railing. "What do you say Sogeking?"

"Wha—uuuhh, yes that's right! Ha, ha!" exclaimed the Sogeking sticking out his chest.

"They're still pretty far off," said Shanks squinting his eyes to see them better. "What do you say Yasopp—Sogeking—wanna shot at 'em?"

"Right!" they both said taking out their weapons and preparing to shoot, but halted upon seeing something.

"Uh, Captain," said Yasopp turning to Shanks. "They're flying a white flag."

"Hm, well at least they came to their senses!" said Buggy crossing his arms as if he was the real threat.

"That's enough Buggy," said Shanks with a sigh.

"So what do we do Captain?" asked Rockstar looking at the red-haired-one-armed man.

"Hhh, let's see what they have to say," he sighed.

"Don't bother," Crocodile said. "It's not like we're gonna negotiate with them."

"No, let's hear what they have to say," said Whitebeard watching as the ships came closer.

Soon the ships were lined up. Pirates against Marines. Both ready to shoot if given the order.

"And just what do you want?" asked Whitebeard peering down at the Marine Captains that boarded the ship.

"We have been sent from Marine HQ to try and negotiate with you," they said.

"Tch, I knew it," Crocodile said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Is that right?" said Whitebeard crossing his arms. "And just what is it you want to negotiate with us? Are you going to give us Straw Hat Luffy in return that we not demolish your base?"

"No, it's actually the quite opposite," they said looking at all the pirates.

"Really, how so?" asked Jinbei.

"We have grown as well as you pirates," they said. "We have an army waiting for our order to obliterate you, but we will not do so if you follow our conditions."

"And just what are they?" sneered Sanji narrowing his eyes.

"The conditions are that you hand over Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro," they said catching everyone's attention as they all turned to the green haired swordsman.

"What?" gasped Franky raising a brow. "Why?"

"We've been given orders from the top to bring him in," they said.

_Da--_ Thought Shanks realizing just what was going on. _They want to put him in the program along with Luffy!_

"Just why do you want that mosshead anyways?!" asked Sanji stepping forward.

"That's confidential," they said keeping their lips sealed. "We've also been ordered to warn you that we have a sea lord aboard our fleet . . . just in case you don't see things our way."

"You shi--y Marines!" cursed Sanji about ready to meet his foot with their faces.

"And just what makes you think I'll go quietly with you?" Zoro all of the sudden spoke up.

"If you want to ensure the safety of your crew and friends," they said. "Then you will."

"Don't listen to them Roronoa," said Shanks with a smile, continuing to gaze at the officers. "They just want to use you."

"Tch, like he-- I'd listen to them in the first place," Zoro snorted.

"Hhh, we thought you'd say that," the Marine officers said sighing with bowed heads. "But, we can't say we didn't try this the peaceful way."

And so all watched as the Marines reached back to their own ships. They watched them closely seeing them order around their soldiers, preparing them for the battle that was to come.

"Awwww, you did it now mosshead," Sanji came up beside Zoro with a smirk as they watched the Navy ships getting into position. "Should have just given up and gone peacefully with them.

"Tch, and miss this much fun?" Zoro said, ever keeping his gaze on the Marines while placing a sword in his mouth.

"You know, for some strange reason I knew you'd say that," Sanji smirked taping his shoes slightly and waiting for the attack to begin.

* * *

"So you're saying it was Dragon who took the kid," said Smoker.

"Oh we _know_ it was!" Sengoku pointed out. "What grandfather wouldn't want his grandchild, am I right? But as far as we know he still doesn't know about the other child."

"There are two?" asked Jonathan raising his bushy brow.

"Yeah, and he's right here!" Garp exclaimed coming in with the little one in his arms. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?! Personally I think the eldest was cuter—this ones seems to wear a scowl all the time."

"GARP!" shouted Sengoku, getting the man's attention. "Why did you bring him here?!"

"So I could show them," Garp answered innocently.

"WILL YOU PUT HIM BACK!!" shouted Sengoku.

"That's Straw Hat's brat huh?" said Smoker looking at the babe who was quietly staring at everyone, the youngest sure did look a lot like his parent. "Looks just like him."

"I know it does," Garp said with a smile. "'Cept his eyes—they're not like Luffy's at all. I get the feeling they're _his_ eyes."

"The other father right?" they asked.

"Yeah, that da-- Pirate Hunter," groaned Sengoku with a shake of his head.

"So you plan on raising this youngster to be a great warrior for the World Government huh," the officers said, speaking amongst themselves and then towards Sengoku.

"Yes, but a first I need—" began the Fleet Admiral, but a soldier quickly burst in the room with great news.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku sir!" the man came in and saluted. "Urgent news!"

"What is it?" he asked turning to the officer.

"Sir, the reports came in exclaiming that there has been a great Pirate meeting unlike anything before!" he said.

"WHAT?!" gasped Sengoku. "Just how many Pirates are we talking about here?"

"The Straw Hats, The Whitebeards, The Red-haired, The Buggy, and even Crocodile, and Fishmen sir!"

"That's quite a bit," said Garp seeming to not mind as he bounced his little grandson in his arms. "But they all do have debts to pay to Luffy—I can see the reasons to that."

"How! How can Pirates get along like that?!" asked Sengoku. "Never mind! Send word that everyone is to come here immediately! And I mean EVERYONE!!"

"Sir!" the man saluted before leaving.

"Hmm, this is going to be the battle of the era," Jonathan said pondering all that were likely to take place.

"Da-- it!" Sengoku cursed.

_They're after Straw Hat and if they come here they just might see the other child! _He thought trying to weigh his options. _The only other choice I have now is to get him out of here!_

With a sigh Sengoku turned to the officers who continued to speak amongst themselves. Inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm his nerves that has been so heavily beat on.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to burden you with this all of the sudden, but I can NOT let the pirates find out about the other child," Sengoku said looking quite serious to get this matter at hand solved. "He will be vital to the role of Justice once he matures, but that will not happen if they chance upon him and take him as well. I am asking if one would be willing to take him and leave here."

"How long would one have to keep that kid?" asked Smoker, motioning to the child held protectively by Garp.

"I don't know," Sengoku said shaking his head. "You were all brought here for the purpose of finding a suitable parent for him since I cannot trust him with Garp here."

"Heeey," whined Garp.

The officers spoke with one another complaining how the child will probably turn out like his parents and they all knew his parents were nothing but menaces to all of them. They complained how they were gonna handle him once he reached puppetry, and those rebellious years. They pretty much complained solely about raising him.

"Hhh, it seems no one wants him," Sengoku sighed to himself.

_Da-- it!_ Garp cursed to himself, biting his bottom lip. _Please let there be someone! I do NOT want him being raised by CP9! _

Amidst the arguing and contemplating there arose a sigh as someone stood up from his seat and looked at the Admiral.

"Hhh, I'll take him," Smoker said looking almost reluctant.

_THERE IS A GOD!!_ Garp cheered inwardly.

"You sure Captain Smoker," Sengoku said looking at him.

_Da-- it!_ Garp cursed mentally. _Don't give him room for second thoughts!!_

"This boy will probably be a handful when he's older," he said motioning towards the now slumbering child. "I'm sure his parents will show in him."

"I am familiar with them both," said Smoker with a nod. "So I think I can handle it if I'm stuck with him to raise."

"Well said," Sengoku said with a nod. "Then this meeting is over and you are to leave today with the child."

"Can I go with him?" asked Garp full of hope.

"No, I'm going to need you here once those blasted Pirates arrive," Sengoku said shaking his head.

"But I—" complained Garp.

"That is an ORDER Garp!" Sengoku said feeling that headache coming along again.

* * *

"Do these cowards really believe they can beat us?" Crocodile chuckled as he dodged a hit from a Marine and turned to shoot a sand hook at. "Heh, pathetic!"

"You have to remember Crocodile," said Whitebeard bringing down his weapon to smash a ship in two. "These Marines are told they could do anything!"

"Heh, I'm sure they believe so!" Crocodile said as he sunk yet another ship.

"We don't have time for this," Jinbei said seeing no end to the oncoming ships. "We need to save Luffy as quickly as possible!"

"We all know that Jinbei," Whitebeard said. "If there was a faster way around this I'd take it in a heartbeat!"

"Tch, shi--y Marines!" Sanji cursed kicking a number off the ship. "Hey, shi--y swordsman! We don't have all day!"

"Shut the he-- up!" spat Zoro knocking about 20 Marine swordsmen away only to be met by 30 more.

"Da--, is there no end to them?" Sanji sighed seeing the continuing on pour of Marines.

"Then we'll just have to make an end!" exclaimed Franky shooting quite a few down.

"Yohoho! I agree!" exclaimed Brooke jumping onboard a ship to fight.

"AH! It's a skeleton!" they all exclaimed in fright.

"Yohoho! Prepare to fight!" Brooke exclaimed bringing out his cane-sword.

"Ah!" the soldiers screamed. "It's a TALKING skeleton!"

And so while Brooke was chasing fleeing soldiers, and the others taking down ships. The snipers were up high taking down men.

"Ha! That's 97!" said Yasopp showing off to his boy. "What do you think of that _Sogeking_?"

Sogeking only held up his hand to wait as he took aim and shot three at once.

"And that . . . is 98," he said so calmly.

"What?!" gasped Yasopp. "What does that slingshot thing of yours run on anyways?! Motors?!"

"It's a secret only the residents of Sniper Island know," said Sogeking.

"Yeah, then why do I get the feeling you're the only one," grumbled Yasopp as he rolled his eyes.

Down below five whole ships ignited in flame. Fire Fist Ace was attempting to clear a way past the ships, but as soon as he burnt most of them more would come to fill its place.

"Da-- it!" he cursed. "Those idiots just keep coming! While we're fighting them Luffy's probably . . . er, I don't want to think about it!"

At that Ace exploded and took down what seemed like half of the ships. While nothing was seen but smoldering wreck Ace clearly saw someone exit from it. Surely there could have been no survivors.

"No!" Ace gasped in a slight whisper recognizing the large shape, wondering why _he_ had to always be here!

The fire was then spewed back at Ace. Ace blinked for a second, but once he opened his eyes he felt the rush of the wind as something passed by him. He nearly fell into the water, but caught himself. He turned seeing that man rush to their Pirate ships.

"Da-- it!" he cursed knowing those ships were about to be destroyed.

But soon he realized it wasn't the ships that he was after—but what was on the ships. Ace's eyes widened seeing him shoot dead on towards where the swordsman fought the Marines off. It was too fast to even do anything so all Ace could do was shout—

"ZORO LOOK OUT!!!"

Zoro turned at the last second to only catch a tiny snapshot of the oncoming. He didn't have time to do anything else once his hand fell upon him and nothing more was known to the ex-Pirate Hunter.

* * *

"And don't forget to feed him every 5 hours, he doesn't get as hungry as his big brother, but he still needs to eat. His toys are in the bag, all sterilized, ready for him to play with and—"

"GARP! Will you leave the man alone!" groaned Sengoku.

"I'm just making sure he takes care of my great grandson!" barked Garp.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, now will you just let the man leave!" moaned Sengoku rubbing his face.

"Sure, but . . . I need to say one last goodbye to my cute great grandson," said Garp leaning over to the slumbering babe in the man's arms and kissing his forehead. "Don't worry little one, once all this is over I'll come over to see you. That's a promise."

"Hhh, I'll make sure to let him visit you," Smoker let out a sigh watching how much affection Garp gave the baby.

"Thanks a lot for this," Garp said straightening and nodding. "If you wouldn't have stepped forward then those shi--y CP9 would have raised him, personally I don't like them."

"I can tell by the way you talk about them," said Smoker. "I don't find them appealing either, but—this kid will be a Marine. You can be sure of it."

Garp nodded as the man left with another sigh and shake of his head mumbling something about Tashigi is going to freak once seeing him. As the men watched the ship set sail and leave Sengoku inhaled and sighed out saying—

"Well I hope you're happy Garp. He's off with a Marine, and will be a Marine."

"Yeah," Garp said with a grin. "And I'll be over there with them almost all the time when I can."

"Hhh, I'm sure you will be," said Sengoku turning to head back inside. "Smoker is a good officer, he'll raise him right."

"AAHH!!" gasped Garp smacking his hands to the sides of his face.

"What is it now Garp?" asked Sengoku rolling his head as he turned to the man who looked like he bore some late reaction of shock on his face.

"I just realized something!!" he gasped out with wide eyes.

"Oh really?" asked Sengoku, his tongue full of sarcasm. "Just what was it—forgot the child's diaper bags?"

"That, AND—!!" gasp Garp. "HE'S GOING TO GIVE MY GREAT GRANDSON SECOND-HAND SMOKE!!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry this isn't longer, it actually would be but I'm tired so I'm just gonna write the second part in another chp. I know I said the next chp was gonna be the rescuing, but I forgot how long it was gonna take. Soooo NEXT chp will be the saving :D That's when things either turn out of the good or bad ;D See ya next chp bye :D**


	26. Escape For One

**Hot Shot's girl: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. The reason why it said this fic updated is only because I was updating The Demon Swordsman and accidentally put that chp in this fic. I deleted it quickly, but it still said this was updated with no new chp, so sorry for that.**

To make it up I hope you guys enjoy this chp. Again sorry :)

"Where the he-- am I?" Zoro said as he looked around the strange place he seemed to be in.

He couldn't believe he let Kuma sneak up on him . . . AGAIN! What was that cyborg up to anyways?! First he teleported Ace and Kichiro—Ace coming back alone, and now he teleported him to who-knows-where.

Zoro looked around the strange room to only see nothing but hi-tech gadgets and lab work all over the place. There were lights from numerous machines clicking on and off, the chemicals in the glasses every now and then bubbling or flowing through tubing.

To Zoro it looked as if he had been blasted to some scientist's, or doctor's, laboratory. With a hand on his swords he walked around to try and find a way out. He looked around the room for a window to perhaps see where he was, but there was no such thing in the place. Zoro let out a sigh as he continued to walk around the large room full of strange things.

He walked past a few tubes that looked capable of holding a human. He looked to see some of the strangest things in them. He stopped at them and raised a brow seeing strange creatures in them—or at least he thought they were creatures. He tilted his head slightly at it trying to figure out what it was.

He shrugged it off knowing there was no way in telling. As far as he knew it could have just been some ameba or something of the sort. Once again he was looking for the way out. Thank goodness his sense of direction seemed a little off today because there before him stood the door.

Having a tighter grip on his weapons he came up to the door and looked at it. He looked around for the handle but alas found none. He scanned the door up and down wondering if this even was a door. It sure looked like one, but a door wasn't a door unless one could open it.

"What the he-- is this?" Zoro asked seeing yet more lights on the 'door' and strange switches.

He bent down to a strange device attached to it, but once he had a flash was shot out and blinded him. He jumped back holding his eyes trying to shake the spots. He looked at it with a groan as a mechanical voice said—

"Eye Scan Unknown."

"Da-- it! What the he-- was that?!" he cursed rubbing his eyes.

He slowly crept up to it again and looked at it. Once again it scanned him, and once again he darted back.

"Gah! God da-- it!!" he cursed as he rubbed his eyes once more.

"Eye Scan Unknown," it said once more.

Zoro straightened and looked at the stupid thing. Well he had the idea this _was_ the door, but it had some sort of strange lock on it. What a stupid thing—to have a lock on the inside!

"Well . . . if that's the case," Zoro grunted as he took out a sword and prepared to just slice the thing down.

Just as he readied himself the door said something once more and this time slid open. In walked a man, a young man, who was carrying an arm full of papers. Zoro halted his attack and looked at the man who in turn looked back. They stared at each other in confusion for a little while before Zoro flipped his sword and brung it down on the man, instantly knocking him out.

"That works too," he said with a shrug as he sheathed his sword and ran outside.

Zoro made sure he was cautious walking out into the halls. Every now and then he'd see a Marine soldier thus letting him know he was probably in a Marine base. At first he was going to curse Kuma for sending him to yet another blasted place, but refrained from that thinking this might be the place where Luffy was being kept. If it was though then he'd have to find the control room knowing they'd have such information.

He looked around at the three different hallways to pick from. He sighed to himself knowing there was no way he'd be able to find it in time before the raid begun. He shook his head and decided to start down the middle hoping luck was on his side this time.

Zoro ever kept his senses up just in case a Marine would pop out of nowhere and try to attack him. His eyes scanning back and forth he kept watch for anything out of place. He halted seeing someone coming down the hallway. He looked around and quickly jumped into a closet to avoid the man.

The Marine passed and so Zoro was off once more making sure to be careful with who he ran into. Sure he wasn't one to hide, but if anyone spotted him they could easily call for reinforcements to make sure to slow down his search for Luffy.

Once he reached the end of the hallway he was met with yet another maze. He groaned seeing now _five_ different hallways to choose from. He took the one to the left and groaned mumbling how the Marines seemed like freakin' ants to him.

Zoro stopped upon entering a circular room that seemed to have very little of anything in it. He blinked a few times before letting out a groan. Great! A dead end! Wouldn't you know it!

"Da-- Marines!" he mumbled as he turned around, but halted upon seeing a strange looking man with a large grin standing in the doorway he had just entered from.

Zoro raised a brow at the man who just stared at him. With his hands behind his back he stood there just grinning at him. Zoro was about to ask who the heck he was, but the man soon began to speak.

"Good to see you've finally arrived . . . Roronoa."

* * *

"DA-- IT!!" Sanji cursed giving a hard kick to the ship's railing—making sure it broke off. "Those Shi--y Marines planned this out!!"

"We should have seen this coming," cursed Ace. "Now they have all they want! Pops what are we gonna do?!"

"The only thing we can do—tear down that da-- prison," Whitebeard said looking in the direction it lay.

"Heh, I agree to that," Franky said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"I think we all do," Shanks said. "We're not too far off from the destination. What do you say we sail straightforward?"

"AYE!!" everyone shouted.

"Then it's settled," Shanks said with a grin ready to do some rescuing.

"Hmph, let's just get this whole mess over with," Crocodile mumbled.

"Yes, it'll be good to get Luffy out of that place," Jimbei said shaking his head.

"I agree!" exclaimed Bon Clay. "We will rescue him! That's for sure!!"

Shanks sighed as their ships picked up speed. He could feel how close they were, but he could also feel how much pain Luffy was in—it just broke his heart.

_Hang on guys—we're coming for you soon_, He inwardly promised making sure he would get Luffy out of that place or die trying.

* * *

"Come on miss," the nurse said holding up the spoon of food towards her mouth. "You need to eat."

Luffy only turned her head away not wanting anything. The nurse sighed in sadness wishing she would eat. She knew she needed her nutrients . . . for the both of them.

A doctor then came in asking the nurse if she had gotten the prisoner to eat anything.

"No," the nurse said as she shook her head with a sad sigh. "She just won't eat anything."

"Hhh, she can't just run on IV," the doctor groaned. "Dr. Vegapunk wants her healthy for the birthing."

"I know that doctor," she said with a nod. "But . . . she's just been so depressed lately."

"I can see that," the doctor said looking down at the girl who looked a little too skinny in a condition like hers, the dark circles under her eyes showing her lack of sleep. "Hhh, just keep trying to make her feed."

"Yes sir," she said bowing her head and turning back to the girl who continued to stay bedridden.

The nurse sat down on the bed next to the girl who seemed to want to be turned away from her. She sighed as she touched her frail shoulder and shook it gently.

"Miss, miss please try and eat. It's really good, I promise."

"I don't want your food!" Luffy said snapping her head away and closing her weary eyes. "I want Sanji's food."

"Uh, I'm sorry but he's not here," she said with a shake of her head. "But I promise our cooks are second to him. Now please, try eating—you need your nourishments for you and—"

"I DON'T CARE DA-- IT!!" spat Luffy knocking the tray away in a sudden move as she sat up and looked hatefully at the nurse, scaring her quite a bit. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Uh, y-yes," she said with a timid nod as she quickly cleaned up the tray and left the room.

Luffy then groaned out a sob as she slammed back into her mattress just hating all that had befallen on her. She scrunched her hands into fists nearly pulling off the sheets. She hit the mattress once with her fist just sobbing. She opened her weary eyes wishing this all would be over—whether she somehow escape—or in death.

* * *

"Who the he-- are you?!" Zoro asked flicking out one of his swords halfway.

"No, need to get violent," The man said, still keeping that grin of his. "I mean you no harm."

"Yeah, well I do if you don't start talking!" he warned pulling his sword out more.

"Alright, alright!" he said waving his hands. "My name is Dr. Vegapunk."

"Vegapunk?!" Zoro said remembering Kuma mentioning his creator's name.

"Oh, so you've heard of me," the man said.

"Yeah, thanks to that bast--- Kuma," Zoro said nodding.

"I believe Kuma sent you here did he not?" Dr. Vegapunk asked twiddling his fingers together.

"Hm, let me guess—you ordered him to didn't you?" Zoro said with a small smirk.

"Precisely," he said.

"Alright then, I'd ask why, but I don't have the time so I'm gonna ask one question and one question only—where's Luffy?!" Zoro said finally drawing out his sword and pointing it at the doctor.

"Oh she's here," Vegapunk said holding out his arms.

"Where?!" asked Zoro.

"Tsk, Tsk, I thought you said only _one_ question," Vegapunk said shaking his index finger at the swordsman.

"Stop playing games with me!" growled Zoro darkening his eyes.

"I'm not," the doctor said with a pout.

"Then WHERE is Luffy?!!" Zoro once again demanded.

"That's confidential," he said with a shake of his head.

"Da-- you!" Zoro cursed taking out yet another sword. "Fine, I'll just slice you up and THEN find Luffy myself!"

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that," the doctor said clasping his hands together as if he was sorry for the over optimistic man.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Zoro knowing there was more to this man than what he let on.

"It's simple, you won't be going to find your Captain/Lover," Vegapunk said shaking his head.

"And just _why_ is that?!" growled Zoro about ready to demon slash this idiotic man.

"Because I need her for the project," he said. "And you as well."

"What the he-- are you talking about?!" demanded Zoro wondering just what this man was up to.

"As you know Straw Hat has been placed in a World Government breeding program," the doctor said as he began to pace around Zoro a bit. "She is to breed with the strongest warriors we have to bare strong future soldiers for the Government."

"Tch, well that stops today," Zoro said very confident that he'd save her.

"I don't believe so," Vegapunk said as he stopped and scanned him up and down. "The Government will be very unhappy if you took her away, but don't worry—you'll be making them very happy as well."

"What?" Zoro said not understanding a word this crazy man was saying.

"I'm going to be placing you into this program as well," he said with a grin.

"Like he-- you are!" Zoro growled getting into a fighting stance, just daring the doctor try.

"But you don't understand, I have to," Vegapunk said loosing his grin. "Right now Luffy's body is fighting off a child we worked so hard to get. Before then she had carried and given birth to yours like it was normal for her body. We can't understand why this isn't the case with the other child, that is why I need you! I need to test and see if your seed is the only seed her body will accept, because it doesn't seem like it's accepting the other's."

"Yeah, and just whose is it?!" Zoro asked feeling his anger rising up that they had done something like that to his Captain.

"Mine," came a cold voice as the dark man stepped out of the shadows and made himself aware to the two in the room.

"LUCCI?!!" gasped Vegapunk with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," Lucci said looking coldly at the doctor. "So you have given up on my child!"

"Lucci, it's not like that!" said Vegapunk holding his hands up trying to explain to the angered man. "I'm trying to save it!"

"Then why is _he_ here?!" Lucci asked motioning towards Zoro, his anger clear now.

"Just in case is all," Vegapunk said, trying to defend himself. "My theory isn't answered yet until I compare his—"

"No more excuses!" growled Lucci turning his cold eyes towards Zoro. "I'll solve this problem myself!"

At that he lunged at Zoro. Zoro was quick as he took out all his swords and blocked the hit from the man. Zoro remembered how strong he was, but never had the chance to fight him before. He didn't mind the challenge, but now wasn't the time to be sparing!

Zoro let out a growl using most of his might just to push the man away as he began to change into his zoan type—leopard. Zoro knew how much trouble Luffy had with him and so knew he'd be double the trouble for him, but like he said before . . . he didn't have the time for this!

"Da—it! Get out of my way!" demanded Zoro becoming quite impatient.

"Lucci please!" Vegapunk begged him not to destroy Roronoa.

"Silence doctor!' Lucci demanded, never taking his murderous eyes off the swordsman.

Lucci paced around Zoro like any carnivorous animal would its prey. Zoro kept his eyes on the animal knowing he'd strike at any moment. He was right, at the last second Lucci pounced once more trying to strike at him from above.

Zoro jumped back and dodged it, but Lucci only lunged forward again. As the two were caught up in their fight Vegapunk continued to beg Lucci to stop his assault, but it hadn't happened. Right when the two about clashed once more they halted feeling the whole room shake.

"What was that?!" gasped Vegapunk looking around, never feeling anything like that before.

Vegapunk then jotted over to the window and looked outside with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"NO!!" he gasped grasping and pulling at his hair. "Those da-- pirates have started the raid!!"

_It's about time they get here!_ Zoro thought feeling the building shake yet again from the continuing cannon fire.

"If they think they can win, they are wrong," Lucci snorted. "I won't let them have her."

Zoro growled yet again as he charged the man, knowing that the only way out of the room and to get to Luffy was to get through _him_. Lucci changed back into his human form and stopped his sword attack with his hand. He looked at Zoro sand said—

"I'll finish you off later. Right now, I have to take Straw Hat out of here."

At that he sped off. Zoro blinked once and then looked at Vegapunk.

"What the he-- does he mean by that?!!" he asked holding his sword up very close to him.

"I-It means he's probably going to take Straw Hat and leave this place before you pirates have a chance to save her!" he said.

"Da-- it!!" Zoro cursed as he soon darted out the room after Lucci.

* * *

"Ah! What was that?!" the doctors and nurses cried feeling the room tremble.

I don't know!" they said to each other beginning to panic.

In the midst of their panic a man walked past them towards where Luffy was being kept. Just as the doctors noticed him they came up to him asking him to stop.

"W-Wait you can't go in there!" they said.

"Oh," the man said with a large grin as he turned to them. "And just who says so?"

Once the doctors and nurses were taken care of the man entered the room and looked down at the poor creature lying asleep on her bed. His grin soon vanished knowing all that had befalling the poor young Captain. With a sigh he said—

"I'm so sorry about all this . . . Luffy."

As the man inhaled and straightened he bent over Luffy and quickly injected her with his power. Once done he stayed for but a second watching her. Once his job was done he turned and left making sure no one saw him leave.

* * *

"Come on men!" cheered on Shanks leading the way. "Just break through this fortress and we'll find Luffy!!"

"AYE!!!" they all shouted as they charged relentlessly on the prison.

"I can't believe this is happening," Magellen said looking down at the countless number of pirates, most of the strongest in the world.

"Hhh, believe it," Sengoku said not minding them too much. "Straw Hat's made many friends. They won't get what they want though."

"You sound so sure," Garp said looking at him. "Don't underestimate those pirates. If they have determination then there's nothing that can stop them."

* * *

Lucci sneered looking at all the weak and pathetic doctors and nurses who all lied on the floor beaten. The strange thing though was that all the nurses were in doctor clothing and all the doctors were in nurses clothing. After a short thought it all clicked in his mind and the conclusion as to _why_ suddenly struck him.

His eyes widened as he came to Straw Hat's cell and ripped open the door seeing she still lying on the bed groaning in pain. He quickly came up to her and took hold of her arms. Her still being drugged should make it easy for him to take her, but with a loud groan she tossed her head back and opened her eyes to look clearly at Lucci, eyes full of rage and anger, no drugs indicated in her gaze.

With a loud yell Luffy punched Lucci right off her and quickly stood up. Lucci rubbed his jaw and then turned to Straw Hat to see the reality. His eyes widened seeing how baggy the clothes looked on her . . . everything feminine about her was gone! Nothing but the slightly long hair she had gained as a being a woman so long existed.

Luffy growled out as _he_ shot _his_ hands back and quickly charged Lucci. Before the cat man had time to recover his shock Luffy gum gum bazooka'd him right through the wall! Covered by rumble and debris Lucci was down for a bit. Luffy just stood before the hole in the wall just puffing and growling, feeling all his suppressed emotions coming forth giving him the strength to take out his revenge.

Luffy turned his gaze towards the exit knowing EXACTLY where Sengoku and the others would be. Oh no, he hasn't forgotten how they ripped Kichiro from his arms, or his cries for him. Now nothing was going to stop him from getting his son back—NOTHING!!

With a loud yell that was heard throughout the whole prison Luffy made himself known to everyone, inside and out, that he was awake and ready to fight!

* * *

"Luffy!" gasped Ace hearing that familiar yell.

"Well, looks like he's awake," Shanks said with a smile knowing they were about ready to see him soon.

"LUFFY!!!" cried Bon Clay as tears streamed down his face violently.

* * *

"No!" gasped Sengoku hearing it. "It can't be!"

"Heh, looks like we'll be seeing my grandchild real soon," Garp said with a grin, placing his fists on his hips and poking his chest out.

* * *

_Luffy!_ Zoro gasped as he stopped upon hearing the yell.

He looked around trying to look in the direction he heard it. Upon catching where it came from he darted off and continued down the long hallways.

_Don't worry Luffy! I'm coming!_ He promised making sure he ran as fast as he could to get there.

* * *

Luffy didn't bother minding any guards or Marine soldiers he ran by. If they were in his way then he'd remove them, it was as simple as that. Nothing was going to stand in his way of his mission.

He didn't care if they were watching his movements or not, he was going to find the ones who took his child away and there wasn't anything that was going to stop them. If they fled because they knew he was coming then he'd just chase them until he found them—he was unstoppable right now, that's just it.

Luffy eventually skidded to a halt and turned to his right seeing the door to the room he wanted to be at. He immediately rammed that door down and came flying into the room causing everyone there to jump up startled.

"Luffy!" said Garp with a smile, glad to see his granddaughter's a—grandson now?! "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!!"

Luffy ignored his grandfather and turned to the Fleet Admiral. He looked to see on the desk he stood near his beloved straw-hat lay. Even though that wasn't as nearly as important as what he wanted he quickly took it back, placed it on his head, and then said—

"Where's Kichiro?"

"Hm, so that's what you're after," Sengoku snorted.

"WHERE'S KICHIRO?!!" Luffy now demanded with more force, and force as in he shot his spirit out pushing everyone back violently.

"Uh!" Gasped the warden. "He's got King's Disposition?!"

"Don't mind it Magellen," Sengoku said looking at the dark man. "He doesn't know how to use it."

They looked at Luffy, Sengoku pretty much unmoved by his rage. He took a step forward and said—

"He's not here."

"Yes he is!" growled Luffy. "I saw you take him from me! I KNOW he's here!!"

"Sorry Luffy," Garp said taking a step forward. "But Sengoku's telling the truth. Some while ago Kichiro was taken."

"Who took him?!" Luffy demanded, once again shooting out his haki.

"It was _your_ father," Sengoku sneered.

"Dragon?" Luffy said looking at Garp who nodded. "Then WHERE is HE?!!"

"Luffy," Garp said taking as many steps as he dared towards his grandchild. "Dragon's in the Revolution, which means he's not even close to us Marines."

Luffy looked at his grandfather for a little while before bowing his head so no one could see his eyes. A smile soon crept upon his lips as he opened his mouth to say—

"Good . . . I'm glad he's out of your hands then."

At that Luffy looked up at everyone there with a smile so content it was a little strange to see from him. All his parental rage gone and now nothing but happiness at what had befallen his eldest child.

As they all watched the boy a large cannonball had shot right through the room causing everyone to dunk, all but the unmoving, and still smiling, Luffy.

"What the he--?!!" spat Sengoku looking down to see just who had to nerve to shoot at them.

He looked down to see two men standing near a smoking cannon onboard Red-hair's ship. One he knew was Yasopp, his sniper, and the other—the one wearing the crazy mask, he knew was that idiotic Sogeking of the Straw Hats.

"Da-- Pirates!" he spat wishing there was no such thing in the world.

Luffy then turned to large hole in the wall and came over to it, looking down. He witnessed the large battle just below him seeing all his friends and some ex-enemies. They had come to save him—no doubt repaying their debts to him, but they came nonetheless.

"Straw Hat what are you doing?" asked Sengoku seeing the boy lean dangerously over the edge. "Get back here!"

"Luffy—" started Garp, but halted his speech seeing the boy turn to them with a large grin on his face as he fell back and off the building.

"DA-- IT!!" cursed Sengoku as he and the others watched their breeder tumble down to the battle below. "Garp this is all your fault you know!!"

"What'd I do?" asked Garp looking at him with confused blinks.

* * *

Zoro darted into the place where he had heard Luffy. He saw the place had been destroyed. He darted into where his room once was, but found no one in it. He cursed to himself hoping it wasn't too late, and that he wasn't taken.

He halted upon hearing something behind him. He turned and saw it was Lucci just pushing all the rubble and debris off of him. He stood up and wiped his suit off of the dirt and then looked to see the swordsman staring at him.

Immediately Lucci's eyes iced over and anger boiled out of him. Zoro didn't care if the man was angry or not, he had a Captain to find.

"Where's Luffy?!" he asked demanding to know.

Lucci uttered not one word as he lunged at the swordsman and slammed his sharp palm right into his chest. Zoro groaned out in pain as he was flung through two walls and off the building. Lucci watched the man fall for a second until he turned and decided to pay a visit once again to Dr. Vegapunk.

Zoro was flung right into the heat of the battle. He luckily didn't land on any weapons that were able to pierce his body; just a soft body was all. Zoro heard the grunt from the person he hit and soon felt a hard kick to his rib cage.

"Hey you dumb bast---!!" growled Sanji, not liking too much being used as a cushion for someone's fall. "Watch where you're—!!"

Sanji halted upon seeing the green swordsman. Zoro rolled over groaning in pain as Sanji jumped up and helped him.

"Zoro!" Sanji gasped helping him up—for once.

"What the he-- crappy cook!!" Zoro cursed as he pushed him away, just holding his aching side, wondering if some ribs were now broken.

"Tch, that's exactly how you'd react after I try helping you!" growled Sanji.

"Try helping me?!" gasped Zoro looking at him as if he was insane. "You da-- nearly broke my ribs!"

"Serves you right shi--y swordsman for trying to FLY!!" spat Sanji.

"Guys, guys!" came Franky seeing the two fight. "Save the rage for these guys will ya!"

"LOOK!!!" someone in battle called out making everyone look up and see someone falling off the building.

As the person drew closer he let out a yell letting everyone know EXACTLY who that was.

"LUFFY!!" gasped Sogeking. "OH YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!"

"Buggy! Get him!" said Shanks turning to his old friend.

"Right," Buggy said with a nod as he detached his feet and flew up to grab Luffy.

"Buggy!" the boy smiled happily. "You guys all came for me!"

"Of course we did!" Buggy said. "Of course it was _my_ idea."

Once Buggy touched ground again everyone ran up to Luffy, no matter the battle that still raged on, though the one that beat everyone to him was Zoro. He had come up to the Straw Hat and quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"Luffy!" he gasped wrapping him in a bear hug. "Thank God you're safe! I'm so sorry for not coming sooner!"

"That's okay," Luffy said with a grin and nod.

Before long though Zoro noticed something off about his Captain. He let go of him and backed away letting everyone see what was the reason for Zoro's strange behavior.

"Ah . . . Luffy's . . . a man," Brooke said, his jaw dropping.

"Luffy what happened?" gasped Ace coming up to his brother-turned-sister-to-brother-again.

"Yes Luffy, what happened?!" asked Bon Clay, spinning up to him.

"Was it Ivankov?" asked Shanks taking a step forward.

Luffy just grins as he placed his fists on his hips saying—

"Yeah, he came and then went."

"Well I hope you all know this is no time to marvel," Whitebeard said coming up to everyone. "Remember we came here to rescue Luffy, not bring this place down."

"It couldn't hurt Newgate," Shanks said with a grin.

"True, but it's best we leave while we have the chance, and most of our lives," said Whitebeard concerned for the others that could very well die in this battle.

"I agree," said Jimbei with a nod.

"Then our debt is repaid," said Crocodile. "See you around Straw Hat."

"BYE!!" said Luffy with a wide smile waving everyone off. "THANKS FOR COMING!!"

* * *

"Hhh, I guess I ain't gonna get my strong kid then, hhh, too bad," Donflamingo said with a sigh as everyone watched all the Pirate ships leave.

"Good," Hancock said with a smile and nod. "I wouldn't want to see your deformed spawn anyways!"

"Who said I'd have a deformed spawn huh?!!" sneered the pink man as he looked at the snake lady.

"Just let it go!" grumbled Hancock sticking her face in the air.

"I'll bet you'd have had a deformed spawn with him," mumbled Donflamingo.

"Uh! I would NOT!" Hancock protested. "He'd be beautiful—just like his father—and me!"

"Tch, what beauty," Donflamingo mumbled, soon after the woman hitting him on the back of his head. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" spat Moria as he crossed his arms. "I swear you're like a bunch of children!"

"I'm just glad Luffy's safe is all," Hancock sighed.

"No, you're just glad she's a he now," Donflamingo said. "You pedophile."

"What'd you say?!?!!" growled Hancock.

As those two fought Mihawk just smiled watching the ships leave. Good, it was better this way. He turned to see Kuma returning form wherever he had previously been. Mihawk only grinned as he closed his eyes once again, happy with today's events.

"I don't get it!" growled Sengoku. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!! We had tripled our security, even had the Sea Lords here!! HOW DID HE ESCAPE!!"

"Kid's just lucky," said Aokiji with a yawn.

"Ooooorrrr, You're just LAZY!!" spat Sengoku.

"Calm down, calm down Sengoku," Garp said coming up to him with a smile. "Everything will be alright."

"YOU!!" growled Sengoku. "You planned this DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!?!!"

"Uh-oh," gasped Garp as the man flew at him and began to strangle him.

Before Garp died of no air though Lucci walked in with Dr. Vegapunk, threw him to the ground and cursed everyone.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Lucci growled pointing at Sengoku who released a blue Garp and turned to him. "You promised me a strong son like the two Luffy bore for Roronoa, but your promises mean NOTHING now!!"

All then realized why Lucci was complaining. Luffy had changed into a boy while he was carrying Lucci's child—thus the child is gone. Sengoku growled out in frustration as he rubbed his face not believing how much trouble Straw Hat could ALWAYS be!

"It is also your fault doctor!" growled Lucci looking at Vegapunk ready to murder him for not doing his job.

"Now just hold on!" he said backing away from Lucci and towards Sengoku whom, he hoped, could protect him just in case the CP9 assassin snapped. "I, unlike any of you, knew this was going to happen! So I took extra steps to ensure the safety of the child Luffy carried when he was a she."

"What do you mean?" asked Sengoku.

Vegapunk had then showed them that in the lab he had taken the child out of its mother and placed it in a tube to grow it the rest of the way. They looked at the small child still growing in its artificial womb.

"Since Luffy's body was fighting it off, I simply removed it and decided to grow it myself," he said tapping on the class. "So you'll have your child Rob Lucci."

"Well look on the bright side Sengoku," said Garp with a grin patting the man on the back. "At least we have two of the children!"

"Sure," groaned Sengoku rolling his eyes.

Lucci stepped up closer to the tube and gazed at the child that was still so early in the stage to even see the human form. He scanned it over and could tell it was going to be a strong one. He couldn't do anything but smirk seeing he had gotten exactly what he wanted one way or another.

* * *

"LUFFY!!" gasped Nami as she ran up to hug him. "Oh my god you're a boy! What happened?!!"

"Iva," he simply said with a grin.

"Wow, you seem a little too happy after all that has happened to you, may I ask why?" asked Robin glad to see him back to normal.

"It's because my father took Kichiro away from the Marines," he said with a grin. "Even though I wish I could see him again, I know he's safe."

"Oh," said Shanks with a smile leaning down to the boy. "I'll have you know Dragon gave him to me."

"He DID?!!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes about to ask to see him.

"Uh-huh, and then I gave him to you guys," he said motioning to his crew.

"WHERE'S KICHIRO?!!!" gasped Luffy turning to his crew with wide eyes.

"Oh, he's with Chopper in—" but Nami had no more time to say anything as her Captain darted inside. "And he's gone."

Everyone just laughed seeing Luffy still had that motherly bit in him still.

"Chopper!!" gasped Luffy looking in the infirmary only to find no one there.

Luffy then darted to the women's quarters and just about burst down the door upon entering.

"CHOPPER WHERE'S KICHIRO?!?!!" he exclaimed making the poor doctor almost jump out of his fur and drop the child.

"Oh! LUFFY!!" smiled Chopper seeing his Captain again. "GASP! YOU'RE A BOY AGAIN!!"

But Luffy didn't want to deal with Chopper at the moment, just the being in his arms. Luffy stretched his arms to grab his son and then snapped him to his chest just holding him close.

"Oh Kichiro!!" he cried rubbing his face on his. "I'm so happy to see you!!"

Kichiro let out a squeal of happiness that just about made Luffy burst out in tears. He only smiled as he held him up and twirled.

"Heh, heh, yeah! I'm glad to see you too!" Luffy grinned so widely holding his little boy.

"Awww," everyone said upon seeing Luffy love up on his son whom he hadn't seen for some months.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to get used to the old Luffy now," Nami said with a smile. "I'm sure that won't be a problem though."

Zoro only gazed at Luffy spin with their boy, but right now he was a little confused as to how to think about all this. How to react. Sure he was glad Luffy was back with them, and back to normal . . . but . . . was he really? If he was why did he feel like something was missing . . . it could be that because something was . . . his lover and mother of his son.

"Well—I guess it's time to PARTY!!" exclaimed Shanks everyone joining in thinking that sounded like a good idea.

Now everything was back to normal, Luffy and his child was back, he was back to a he, no harm came to him, and everyone was happy . . . right? Yeah, that sounded like a great reason to party.


	27. Accepting Normality

"MIHAWK!!" exclaimed Shanks as he ran up to the man with two mugs of rum in his hand, one that he gave to his old friend. "Glad to see you could make it!!"

Mihawk flinched away from the array of alcoholic smell from the redhead's breath. He looked down at his mug and wondered how strong the drink was, but he knew Shanks liked to get drunk quite often so this was just normal and the drink was fine.

"I had nothing better to do," He admitted with the tiniest of shrugs as he looked around the island the Pirates had landed on—the whole place seemed to be caught up in the celebration. "Celebrating Straw Hat's safe return no doubt."

"You know it! Dah ha ha ha ha ha!!" Shanks said with a large grin, smacking Mihawk on the back.

Once again glancing around Mihawk noticed no sign of the boy in celebration. He turned to the redhead, who was taking a chug from his who-knows-how-many drink.

"Where is the boy in celebration?" he asked.

"Oh," Shanks said with a hiccup, looking around with a bright red line running across his face and half-lidded eyes. "He's in the, hic, kitchen."

Mihawk was going to ask which kitchen, but refrained from doing so. He knew Shanks, in this state, would be as much help as asking a sea dragon for directions. He took a sip from his mug as he scanned the area once again. He noticed all the infamous Pirate ships all docked next to each other at the harbor, that was when the Thousand Sunny caught his attention thinking that could be where the boy resided—he was sure the kitchen was the Straw-Hat's favorite place to be.

Mihawk raised a brow upon hearing an excited yell as the boy in question, who looked back to normal with his normal fitting clothing and new shorter hair cut, ran out with a large grin, a bottle in one hand, and the child in the other.

"I DID IT!!" he exclaimed as he jumped off the ship and zoomed right past the two towards a certain swordsman sitting near the bonfire in silence. "Zoro, Zoro, I did it! See I remembered how to make formula!"

"Hm, that's great Luffy," Zoro said turning to the excited teen.

"You wanna feed him?!" asked Luffy shoving the bottle in the man's face.

"You can, since you worked so hard in making that formula," Zoro said with a small smile.

"Oh, okay," Luffy said with a grin as he trotted off while feeding the little one, who took it with pleasure.

"Heeeey, Luffy wait up! I wanna hold Kichiro!" Shanks slurred out as he ran after the teen.

Mihawk watched the redhead follow the teen asking if he could hold him, only to have Luffy say he already was holding something in his hand, a mug, and that he was drunk and didn't want him dropping the baby. Mihawk couldn't help but smile, looks like everything was finally back to normal.

The greatest swordsman in the world turned to the future one who was still sitting silently beside the bonfire some people danced around. It was strange seeing him not celebrating with the others, but he figured he knew the reason why. With an inward sigh Mihawk made his way next to the man and sat down but a few feet from him.

Zoro's eyes widened seeing the man there, sitting near him just enjoying a drink that someone had given him. Not only was he wondering why Dracule Mihawk was there, but a Sea Lord at that.

Mihawk, even though not a mind reader, could feel the questions pressed upon him. The young swordsman's questionable gaze lingered on him, and no words were said.

"Red-haired invited me," Mihawk assured him as to why he was there.

"Shanks?" Zoro said raising a brow, not knowing the two knew one another.

"We are old rivals, and friends," Mihawk said finally turning his golden eyes to look at the green swordsman.

"I see," said Zoro with a nod as he too took up his own drink and took a swing.

"I find it strange how you refuse to celebrate with the rest of your comrades," Mihawk said, placing his mug down next to him and crossing his arms and legs.

"It's not that," said Zoro glancing down at his half empty mug. "I'm glad everything's back to the way it was, I am."

"But not really," Mihawk said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Zoro closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He opened them and continued to stare at his mug in silence.

"From what I heard you were his lover, am I correct?" said Mihawk.

Zoro rolled his shoulders slowly and let out yet another sigh.

"Yeah," he said with a slow blink.

"So you're having a hard time coping with the change," Mihawk said seeing right through him. "I guess it's natural, after all you had to deal with his changing into a woman, and now him changing back into a man."

"Yeah," Zoro said with a sigh. "I remember Nami telling everyone to get used to him being a woman and so we all did, but when we just began to get used to him being a female—he goes and changes back into a boy to confuse us more."

"Well you'll get used to it again," Mihawk said standing up. "Time is all that matters."

At that the pale man left. Zoro watched him walk past everyone, making his way to Shanks who seemed to be in a drinking contest with Whitebeard. He sighed once more as he looked around to see what the rest of his crew was doing. Nami was gambling with some other Pirates from various crews, Sanji was continuing making food for all the hungry mouths—especially Luffy's, Usopp was with Brooke singing songs about his Sniper Island—Brooke playing the melody to it, Franky was dancing to the melody, Robin was sitting down reading a book keeping Chopper company as he finished up fixing some wounds on some Pirate friends from the previous battle.

Zoro smiled softly seeing Luffy grab as many meats as he could get, while still holding and feeding Kichiro. He saw Sanji warning him to be careful not to mistake his own child for a piece of meat. He could hear Luffy protesting that he'd never do such a thing.

Zoro closed his eyes and took another drink trying to look on the bright side of these happenings. Sure he missed the female Luffy, but this is how it was once and is supposed to be.

"Nee, hee, hee, hey Zoro," Luffy said with a large grin on his face as he came once more to his First Mate and sat next to him. "Why aren't you partying with us?"

"I'm fine right here," Zoro said with a smile.

"Okay," Luffy said taking a piece of meat and shoving it into his mouth. "But you don't know what you're missing."

Zoro sighed once again and stared blankly into his mug, the drink almost gone. Luffy looked over and saw Zoro's strange mood and wondering why he was like so.

"Neh, Zoro, what's up with you?" asked Luffy, his mouth full of meat.

"I don't understand," Zoro started, making Luffy pay more attention to his serious mood. "Why you go on like nothing happened."

At that Luffy froze, all feelings relating to enjoying a party vanished. He swallowed his meat and bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Zoro knew it probably wasn't good to bring up such a conversation, but it was on his heart and he needed to let it out.

"I try not thinking about it," Luffy said gazing at the ground where his feet slowly moved the dirt, his grip on Kichiro tightening. "It's not something I'd like to remember."

"It was a big deal Luffy," Zoro said looking at him. "You might not want to think about it, but we all do. We think about how stupid we all were for losing you and letting you go through something like that."

"It wasn't your fault," Luffy's low voice said, his gaze still cast down in remembrance of all that had happened to him. "It just—happened."

"If we were stronger then it wouldn't have," Zoro said grinding his teeth and tightening his grip on his mug that looked about ready to break.

"I told you it wasn't your fault!" Luffy said looking at his First Mate. "You're all strong. No one could have avoided what happened."

"I don't believe it," Zoro snorted.

"Then believe what you want Zoro," Luffy said looking at him.

"I just wish . . . I just wish we could have saved you before . . ." Zoro looked at Luffy who looked at him to see how saddened he was because of his failure.

Luffy gave off a soft smile and touched him on the shoulder letting him know he was okay. Luffy could feel the slightly trembling under the touch of his hand; Zoro was really shaken up about this.

"I heard what happened Luffy," Zoro said grinding his teeth and looking at his Captain. "I heard it all, but I don't know . . . how you felt about all that happened."

Luffy looked down once more and gave Kichiro a small bounce before he said—

"I was scared. I had been in that place before, but not like that. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life . . . I guess it was because I was a girl, I don't know, but—I just remembered feeling so scared—and not just for me, but for Kichiro too."

Luffy looked down at his child who looked up at him with big brown eyes. Luffy smiled slightly, but it faded once he spoke yet again.

"I remember how hurt I felt when they took him away from me, I was angry too knowing they just wanted him for their own gains . . . I knew they would put him in with the Marines and I knew he wouldn't be happy because—because we weren't going to be with him. They had me drugged so much I couldn't tell what day it even was. I could still think for myself though and every day I wanted out of that place."

Zoro looked to see Luffy trembling slightly. Luffy was known to be fearless, but being in the kind of state he was and in a place known as hell didn't work out so nicely for him . . . one of the reasons why Zoro would never forgive himself.

"And then," continued Luffy, seeming to hold onto Kichiro tighter. "This strange doctor guy took me and did all kinds of weird experiments on me. I hated it . . . I think he was the one who was drugging me—I can't seem to get his face out of my head—he was always grinning at me like I was some prize."

"What kind of experiments did he do on you?" asked Zoro wanting to know what that bast--- did to him.

Luffy shrugged and looked down at Kichiro who had decided to take a nap. He began running his fingers through his dark green hair, trying to recall all that the doctor had done to him.

"All kinds of things," he said. "I actually remember one where he operated on me and opened me up."

"Why the he-- did he do that?!" asked Zoro.

"I don't know," Luffy said shaking his head. "But . . . I remember there were a lot of people in the room when it happened."

"Who?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know," Luffy said. "I was so drugged I can't remember."

"I see," Zoro said casting his eyes down.

"Not only that, but I think it was his idea for Lucci to . . ." Luffy halted and Zoro looked at him to see he was shaking in anger, his teeth grinding just at the mere thought of the man. "That bast---!! How dare he do that to me when I was so weak! I wanted to die right after he . . ."

"You don't have to tell me that if you don't want to Luffy," Zoro said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've just never . . ." started Luffy trying to think of how he felt that day, how disgusted, how defiled he'd EVER felt. "I've never felt so wronged in my life! The bad thing was is he did that to me more than once . . . I knew, by then, what they were trying to do. They were trying to get me to carry his child but god I didn't want to . . . things eventually reached to the point where I wished I would already so he would stop 'coming' to me."

Zoro scanned Luffy's features and it was almost as if he was reliving what had happened to him. He saw his eyes shaking from the emotional turmoil he had been going through, and it made Zoro regret how late they had came to rescue him.

"When it did happen though I didn't know whether to feel disgusted because it was _his_ child, or happy that he wouldn't come to me anymore," Luffy said bowing his head with a sad smile. "I've never carried anyone else's kid but yours so it was strange—I remember getting real sick, and I mean REAL sick. I felt like I was gonna die—I thought I was and I guessed it was because of the kid."

"So where you still pregnant when Ivankov changed you back into a boy?" asked Zoro.

"Yep," Luffy chirped up with a grin.

"And just why are you happy?" asked Zoro, smiling himself, Luffy just being contagious.

"Because that means it's gone!!" Luffy exclaimed in happiness. "I hadn't thought about that until after I was back with you guys. I was so concerned for Kichiro I had forgotten about the other one."

"I see," Zoro said with a nod. "So that's the reason behind your happiness huh?"

"Yea, plus I'm with you guys again!!" Luffy exclaimed. "I was real lonely without you."

"We were too buddy," Zoro said with a smile as he ruffled Luffy's hair. "A ship without its hyperactive Captain is too quiet."

"Hee, hee, I bet!" Luffy giggled.

"We're just glad to have you back to normal," Zoro said with a smile.

"Are you—really Zoro?" asked Luffy his facial features becoming more stern and serious.

"W-What do you mean by that Luffy, of course," Zoro said knowing what he meant, but wishing to avoid answering the question.

"You know what I mean," Luffy said looking down at Kichiro who still napped. "You miss _her_ don't you?"

Zoro sighed and slowly blinked. He turned his head to Luffy who was still looking down at their son. He scanned Luffy up and down wishing it was _she_ that sat next to him, but at the same time glad she wasn't.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Zoro said with a sigh making Luffy look at him. "Da-- it Luffy why wouldn't I miss _her_? She was my lover . . . and mother of my child."

"So . . . do you wish I had remained a girl?" asked Luffy with questionable eyes.

"I don't know," Zoro said shaking his head. "Like I said, I'm just gonna have to get used to the way things used to be."

"You know we'll never go back to the way we used to be right?" Luffy said.

"And why is that?" asked Zoro looking at his Captain and close friend.

"Because of _him_," Luffy said looking down with a smile at their son.

"Heh, I guess you're right," Zoro said with a smile as he leaned in closer to Luffy to pat his son's little head. "You know it'll be a little strange—him having two fathers and all. You could still have him call you mom, it's not too late."

"Like he--!!" spat Luffy sticking his nose in the air. "I'm a boy now! So he's calling me dad!"

"Heh, I take it you're all boy now huh," Zoro said with a laugh.

"Actually," Luffy said shifting in his head slightly. "I think I'm still changing back."

"Why's that?" asked Zoro with a blink.

"I . . . still feel . . . slightly girly," he said, an embarrassed blush coming to his face.

"Just how—so?" asked Zoro raising a brow.

"Well for one, I still have this overprotective motherly instinct," he said looking down at his child.

"Well that's normal, don't worry, it'll change," Zoro said with a smile. "Is that all?"

"No," Luffy admitted, his face turning a little more red.

"Then what?" asked Zoro with a smile as he nudged him.

"I still have that . . . attraction issue," he said quickly glancing at Zoro and then glancing back.

Zoro then let out a laugh making Luffy turn red out of embarrassment. He grumbled as he said—

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! It's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry," Zoro said waving his hand. "But don't worry, I think it's just your hormones shifting back to normal."

"Yeah, probably," Luffy said looking back down at his child. "So then . . . 'we'll' be fine right?"

"We'll have to Captain," Zoro said with a nod as he drank the rest of his drink.

Luffy looked at Zoro and grinned from ear to ear. Glad he agreed. Zoro then watched as Luffy took Kichiro, who had woken up, and began to bounce him on his knees.

"You know . . . the New World is no place for infants," Zoro said.

"I know," Luffy said with a smile. "But I know we're all strong enough to protect him! Right!"

"Hm, right," Zoro said with a smile as he watched the happy parent bounce his child who began to squeal in excitement.

"WAIT!" gasped Luffy stopping his bounces as his eyes snapped open in realization. "If we want to protect him better than that means I have to become the Pirate King really quickly!"

Zoro smiled and nodded in agreement as he said—

"Aye, aye Captain."

* * *

"Well, so far everything's going according to plan," Dr. Vegapunk said, coming into Sengoku's office and placing down the stats on his desk.

The doctor noticed the downcast mood the Fleet Admiral seemed to be in—what with his head on the table and the strange moody atmosphere.

"Sir . . . are you alright?" asked Vegapunk.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha ha! He's fine!" Garp laughed.

"I could have had them all," moaned Sengoku, his face still neatly planted on his desk. "All three of Straw Hat's children could have been future Admirals! THE PERFECT SOLDIERS!!"

"Better luck next time Sengoku," Garp said with a laugh, glad all this had happened.

"NO!" spat Sengoku slamming his hands on the desk. "I WANT all of them!"

"But, the eldest is with his parents now," said Dr. Vegapunk. "Might I add he's also guarded by the other Pirates Luffy knows."

"I know that da-- it!" spat Sengoku. "GARP! What is that kid's full name?!!"

"Wha—Kichiro?" asked Garp.

"Yes, what is it?! Monkey D. Kichiro?!" asked the man.

"Actually Luffy had told me it was Roronoa D. Kichiro," Garp said rubbing his chin and glancing up at the recalling.

"Fine!" Sengoku said taking out a piece of paper and writing something on it.

"What's that?" asked Garp coming up to the man to try and see it, but the man refused to let him see until he was done.

"THERE!" Sengoku said slamming the paper on his desk, preparing to order. "Order this be sent out EVERYWHERE! Roronoa D. Kichiro wanted—ALIVE!"

"W-W-WHAT?!!" gasped Garp grasping the sides of his face. "My great grand child wanted?!! And for _THAT_ price?!!"

"100, 000, 000 beri is reasonable enough," Sengoku said with a nod as he placed his hands on his hips. "It'll bring the finest bounty hunters to retrieve him for us."

"B-But he's just an infant!" protested Garp.

"Which is EXACTLY why I want him!" Sengoku pointed. "I haven't been beaten yet. I will have him with the other two!"

"But the Straw Hats are strong," Garp said. "It could take some time before . . ."

"I can wait!" Sengoku said looking out his window. "Just like I can wait for the other two to be raised into fine young Government warriors. Lucci's child an assassin, and then the young son with Smoker a Marine . . . just like you wanted, eh, Garp?"

Garp grumbled to himself and inwardly sighed. He wanted that yes, but—once again Garp looked at his great grandson's bounty—but not like this.

* * *

It was very odd . . . very odd indeed. Smoker kept wondering how someone so young could even attempt to have a staring contest with him.

_What a strange kid_, The silver-haired man thought as he rested on his folded arms that lay neatly on his desk—before him sat the youngest Straw Hat child who had now been able to sit up on his own—the child just staring at him with his slanted green eyes.

Not caring if he was having a staring contest with an infant Smoker continued on. Just sitting quietly smoking his two cigars, watching the quiet child—who seemed very different from his older brother. Smoker, as he watched the child, hadn't noticed the smoke from his two cigars rise and float over to the infant—the dark haired youngling made two small coughs before Smoker blinked and realized it was his fault.

"Oh," he said taking the cigars out of his mouth and looking at them, and then at the child. "I guess I can't be doing this around you."

Right then Tashigi came in with five large, and full, bags.

"Here they are!" she said with a smile as she came to place the bags on his desk, where the child resided.

Smoker used his smoke to grab the child away from the blind woman before any damage could be done. After Tashigi placed the backs down she sighed and placed her fists on her hips.

"Tashigi, what is that?" he asked looking at her with, what seemed like, uncaring eyes.

"Supplies for him!" she said pointing to the child in Smoker's arms. "You do realize there's a lot that comes to taking care of a kid."

"But Tashigi," he said. "I've already been given supplies for him from his great grandfather."

"I know, but he needs other stuff than just diapers, bottles, and toys!" Tashigi exclaimed. "Look here! I bought him a cute little Marine outfit! It's even got a bib to match!"

She held the clothing up with a smile hoping for some sort of reaction from the Devil Fruit user . . . but nothing came. Smoker just sighed and turned to leave saying—

"Do what you want Tashigi."

"Uh—wait sir!" she said now noticing something.

"Hhh, what is it Tashigi?" Smoker asked turning to her, both his and the little one's eyes on her, he swore that child was too mature for being the child of Straw Hat.

"You're—you're not smoking!" she pointed to his mouth where his two cigars should be.

"Oh," he said touching his lips slightly. "I realized I can't be doing much of that around _him_."

Smoker realized he shouldn't have said anything, as the blue-haired woman's eyes grew so large and smile so wide it began to scare him—he knew she was about ready to burst.

"OH MY GOSH!!" she squealed. "How CONSIDERATE of you sir! That's really CUTE!"

Smoker sighed inwardly seeing her burst out like that. He looked down at the child in his arms who only looked up at him in silence. Smoker closed his eyes and shook his head.

_Hhh, is this how it's 'always' going to be like when it comes to raising kids?_ He mentally asked himself knowing it was—and there were going to be many more 'cute' moments, as Tashigi called them, to come.

* * *

"Hey Luffy!" exclaimed Ace coming up to his little brother with a large grin. "Enjoying the party?"

"Of course!" chirped Luffy.

"LUFFY!!" exclaimed Bon Clay as he came twirling up to him. "I haven't seen you since we got back from that awful prison! How are you?"

Bon Clay then blinked as he noticed the youngling in Luffy's arms. A few seconds passed before his reaction came.

"NAAAAHHH!! YOU HAVE A CHILD?!!" he gasped, his jaw dropping, his eyes widening.

He seemed to twirl on for a moment, just making Luffy laugh. He then stopped and peered closer at the child who looked at him in curiosity. After about a moment of scanning the child up and down Bon Clay touched his chin and shook his head saying—

"No it can't be—if I were to say, the child was Roronoa's."

"He is," Zoro said with a nod. "But he's Luffy's too."

"WHAAAAAAT?!?!!?!!" gasped Bon Clay, putting on the same reaction as before.

"It's a long story, believe me," Ace said placing a hand on the tall man's shoulder.

Bon Clay then scanned the child over once more before he blinked and looked at Luffy and blinked. After that he gasped and straightened saying—

"Now that I know, I can tell he has your eyes!"

"Yep," Luffy said with a grin.

"Tch, he's even got his appetite, you should see him come feeding time," Zoro said shaking his head.

"Yeah, you have him on formula now don't you?" asked Ace.

"Yep," Luffy said with a nod. "I can't breast feed him anymore you know!"

"Ha, ha, I know!" Ace laughed as he shook his head. "Hhh, well then I guess it's going to be a little more difficult when it comes to feeding him."

"Oh yeah," Zoro said with a grin as he shoved his thumb behind him towards where their money-loving Navigator resided—in a downward mood after being told by Sanji how much formula, on a daily basis, they'd need to buy. "Our Navigator's heartbroken over it . . . plus we could save a lot more money if Luffy would stop drinking the formula!!"

All turn to see the bottle in Luffy's mouth. Once noticing he'd been caught he quickly shoves it back into Kichiro's mouth like no one had seen anything. He turned his head away to hide his puffed cheeks full of formula.

"Hhh, seriously Luffy?" Ace groaned.

"What?" Luffy pouted looking at him as if he was innocent.

"Still though!" Bon Clay exclaimed. "I am happy that you, and this new child! Are safe!"

"I am too!" Luffy said tossing his child into the air and catching him.

Ace grinned as he wrapped his arm around Luffy's neck and pulled him to his chest.

"You'd better not let that happen again Luffy!"

"I won't!" Luffy said looking up at him with a grin.

"So . . . I can trust you with these guys?" Ace smirked motioning his head towards Luffy's crew.

"Of course you can!" Luffy said with a smile. "They'll be strong for me and I'll be strong for them!"

"That's what I like to hear," Ace said with a soft smile and nod as he pulled Luffy into a hug.

"Oh! How beautiful!!" exclaimed Bon Clay, tears streaming down. "Brotherly love, and the love a Captain has for his crew! It's so heart melting!!"

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle. These guys were something else, but he was glad to have friends like that. The more diverse the better—besides . . . Luffy loved it like that.

Mihawk continued to watch as the party raged on into the morning. He looked to see Roronoa acting a little better. He was at least smiling this time as he watched the inseparable Luffy spin their child around and around.

Mihawk, himself, smiled knowing that child was pretty lucky to have parents such as them. He knew he'd grow up like the both of them; oh he couldn't wait to see that yes, but . . . concerning the other child . . .

"Mihawk where's that smile!" a slurred Shanks said coming up to him. "Aren't you having fun?! Mihawk? . . . Mihawk?"

Mihawk didn't pay any attention to his old friend. His thoughts were solely on the young family before him. His golden gaze was upon their smiling faces, and their eldest child . . . they didn't even know about the other. He had thought Luffy might remember, but he could have been mistaken.

Mihawk looked down at his drink and thought about what to do. Should he tell them about the other child? If he did there'd be another war and he knew the World Government wouldn't be too happy with that. It would threaten his position, but he could care less about that.

To him it was just that the three looked so happy right now and if he told them about the other—then what would happen? In fact he was quite curious as to how things would play out—if in fact they didn't know for some time. Either way they would know about him, in time at least.

Mihawk placed his drink down and stood up. Shanks blinked seeing this. His gaze watched his old friend leave, off back to his small boat.

"Where ya goin' Mihawk?" asked Shanks.

"It's my time to leave," he said. "Take care, and make sure they take care as well."

At that he left. Shanks scratched the back of his head wondering what was up with him. He shrugged it off and turned to continue on with the party. Everything was back to normal . . . or was it?

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay people, the next chp will involve a time skip. Just giving you guys a heads up so youy're not like "Oh my gosh how many chps did I miss?!" come next chp :) Well I hope you enjoyed. Until next chp bye :D**


	28. 12 Years Later

**12 Years Later . . .**

"Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday deeeeaaarrr Kichiro~! Haaaappy birthday to yoooouuuuu~!!!"

"Aaannnd many mooooore~!" sang Brooke as the little guy bent over and blew out his 13 candles.

"Yeeeaaaahhh!" everyone cheered once all were blown out and the lights turned back on.

"He's the big one three now," Sanji said with a smile as he cut a slice and slid it onto the birthday boy's plate.

"Pssh, I'll get there some day," a young dark blue-haired boy said as he jabbed a thumb towards his chest.

"Sorry Buddy, you got three years to go," Franky said with a chuckle, smacking his young son on the back.

"Still," the boy pouted as he crossed his arms. "I'll be 13 soon too, right mom?"

At that he turned to where his raven-haired mother sat against the wall, with a book in her lap. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Right, you're almost there Bud."

"See, told ya," the boy, resembling his father greatly, smiled.

"I'll be 13 soon too, right mom?" came her little dark-haired daughter, who plopped in her lap.

"Hm, hm, yes you will Olvia," Robin said with a smile as she ran her fingers through her hair. "But remember you're only 7, how man years do you have to go?"

"Six!" she said with a smile.

"That's right," Robin said with a nod. "You think you can wait that long?"

"Yep!" she chirped. "Unlike brother, I can!"

"What'd you say sis?!" growled Bud looking at his younger sister. "I can wait if I wanted to . . . it's just, I don't want to right now."

Everyone laughed at that. Having children in their crew was a little different, but it couldn't be helped. They were children of pirates after all. Like their parents they had a thing for the sea and so journeyed with them, no matter the dangers—just like the first child Kichiro.

"Heh, I don't want to be 13 already," a little light redhead said as she crossed her arms. "It'll mean I'm growing older, and I'd like to cherish my youth thank-you very much!"

"Oh well spoken, from my daughter nonetheless," Sanji came twirling to his young 9-year-old.

"Who cares about staying young—especially this young," grumbled her twin brother, his strawberry-blonde hair twirling slightly as he turned his head and crossed his arms. "Besides—when you're older, you get to do more things."

"Watch what you say to your sister Takeo!" scolded Sanji coming up to his boy and jabbing his finger in his face.

"But daaad!" he groaned. "You know it's true, Kichiro—since he's the oldest out of all of us, gets to do more things with you grown-ups."

"So," Sanji said crossing his arms. "That doesn't give you a reason to throw away your youth, now apologize to your sister!"

"But!" he started.

"Apologize!" he ordered.

"Hhh, sorry Tange," groaned Takeo looking at his elder sister who just grinned away.

_Man, dad always sides with her . . . just 'cause she's a girl!_ Takeo inwardly groaned.

"Hmph, apology accepted little brother," she said with a nod.

"I'm not smaller than you Tange!" he protested. "Just younger—and not by that much either!"

"What did I tell you about fighting with your sister?!" Sanji groaned kicking his young son on the head.

"Ow!" he groaned. "Daaad!"

"Heh, just stop talking Takeo, it's better for you," Kichiro.

"Just shut up Kichiro!" growled Takeo looking at the older boy.

"Now, now, calm down you two," Nami said with a sigh as she shook her head. "It's Kichiro's birthday so let's try and be nice to him 'kay."

"Hhh, fine," groaned Takeo.

"Where's the presents?" Kichiro asked with a smile as he turned towards his father, who was sitting against the wall with his feet up on a table.

"Luffy's bringing them, so just you wait," his father said with a smile, as he stole a glance at his son from his nap.

"Oh, okay," the boy said with a smile as he sat down and waited for his other parent to enter.

"Aaaaaaannnnndddd! HERE THEY ARE!!" exclaimed Luffy with a large grin, coming in with all the presents

"Yeeeeaaaa!" cheered Olvia dancing in circles.

Luffy plopped them all down before Kichiro who was grinning away—just like the Captain.

"Open them, open them, open them!" chanted Luffy, bouncing up and down—not really acting his age.

"Easy there Pirate King," Sanji said grabbing his shoulder to calm him down.

"Nee! I love it when you call me that!" Luffy grinned so widely.

"I'll bet you do," Zoro said with a smile as he got up and came next to him to watch their son open their presents.

"Well how 'bout I call you Greatest Swordsman In The World?" Luffy asked with a grin. "How would that make you feel?"

"Pretty da-- good Captain," Zoro said with a smile glad to finally hold that title—Luffy being the same way.

Kichiro smiled at his parents. Being the son of the Pirate King and World's Greatest Swordsman had its advantages . . . and disadvantages. The advantage was everyone was afraid to touch you if you ever be in a fight . . . but the disadvantage was having such a high bounty and most Marine officers after you, not to mention top notch bounty hunters—but most are often chased away by his parents.

Another advantage was that his fighting skills came from both of them. His father taught him his three-sword technique, but he rarely used it. Most of the time he'd use just two swords, or just his fists—like his other father. He was glad he was like both his parents in a way—that way he could spare with them both and make them both proud.

Even though it was very odd to have two fathers, and when they ported most of the other children would tease him about it, he didn't care. He was proud to be two of the most powerful (and wanted) people in the world's son. Yes at first he had wondered why he hadn't had a mother and when they told him that Luffy had given birth to him he was a bit confused, but once they told him the WHOLE story he understood better.

"Ooohhh! What's in this one?!" asked Luffy looking at the present near Kichiro. "Come on, come on! Open this one!"

"Dad . . . you wanna help or something?" Kichiro asked with a blink.

"Yeah, yeah!" Luffy said, rapidly shaking his head and tearing it off. "GASP!! Look Kichiro! It's an AFRO!!"

"Gah! Luffy did you get him that?!" groaned Nami, smacking her head.

"I thought it'd look good on him," Luffy pouted "—but if he doesn't want it, then . . ."

"No, no," Kichiro said taking it, trying to make his dad happy. "I like it."

"So is mine the best present?!" Luffy asked, squeezing the guy.

"Uugh, dad—I'm not—" groaned Kichiro, trying to get free from his father's constricting hug.

"He hasn't opened mine yet Luffy," Zoro said, handing him the present.

"Thanks dad," Kichiro said with a grin as he took the present and opened it—immediately his eyes widened. "WOW DAD!! THANKS!!"

"So what," grumbled Luffy. "It's just a bunch of swords."

"Daaad!" groaned Kichiro looking at the Straw Hat, hugging his swords close. "They're not just ANY swords! They're rare you know! The first special swords I ever got!!"

"I knew you'd like them," Zoro said with a smile. "I figured since you're a man now, it's time you have your own specialized swords."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Kichiro loving his present. "They're MUCH better than those other crappy swords I use!"

"Just take care of them," Zoro said. "If you don't, I'm taking them away."

"I will!" Kichiro nodded, assuring him.

"That's a good boy," Zoro said ruffling his hair.

Kichiro giggled and quickly began to 'play' with his weapons. All the other children watched in wonder as the oldest Straw Hat child tested his new weapons. They all giggled and smiled, glad he liked what he got. The 'parents' just smiled and watched their children.

"Well, it looks like he likes them," Usopp said with a smile. "The kids are enjoying themselves."

"Yeah, I bet you miss yours," Sanji said with a smile as he looked at the sniper.

"Yeah," Usopp sighed. "But I know he's safe with Kaya. We'll meet again some day—just like I did with my dad."

"Yeah, he'll probably be just like you," Sanji said with a smile. "Knowing you're strange family."

"_My_ strange family?!" Usopp growled at him. "What about yours! You feminist! Your poor son feels left out!"

"I'm just teaching him manners," Sanji said, taking a drag.

"Yeah . . . sure," Usopp grumbled.

"I'm gonna go show Laboon my presents 'kay?" Kichiro said as he looked at the adults and then jolted outside, the other children following.

"Alright," Brooke said with a nod. "I'm sure he'll love to see them."

The children all giggled as they came outside and leaned over the railing to the, what seemed like, a large blue mountain.

"Laboon!" Kichiro said with a grin as he held out all his presents. "Look what I got for my birthday!"

The large whale sank deeper into the water to look at the children eye-to-eye. He looked at the smiling mosshead and then at the presents that occupied his hands. Laboon bared his sharp teeth and smiled. He gave off a rumble, approving of the wonderful presents.

"He likes them!" cheered Olvia with a giggle. "I knew he would."

"Of course he does!" Buddy said, sticking his nose in the air. "'Cause they're AWESOME!!"

"Super awesome!" his little sister giggled.

"That's because it was from all you guys," Kichiro said with a smile as he turned to his Straw Hat brothers and sisters.

"Hey Laboon, what'd you get him?" Takeo asked with a smile, soon his twin kicking him over the head.

"What are you talking about Takeo!" she growled. "He's a whale! Whales can't give presents!"

Laboon soon rumbled out his response making all the children look at him. He shook his large head forward a bit, caring not to capsize Sunny. Kichiro just smiled that large grin he inherited from his father and said—

"Laboon says he's got a present for me!"

"Really, what is it?" asked Tange as she looked at the mountain-size whale.

Kichiro then placed his precious swords down and jumped off the railing, onto Laboon. He giggled the whole way as he climbed upon the large whale towards his blowhole.

"He wants to give me a ride," Kichiro giggled as Laboon backed up from the ship and began to swim in circles, giving the young Roronoa a ride.

"Heeey, I wanna ride!" whined Olvia stretching her arms out towards them.

"No sis," Buddy said gazing down at her. "You haven't learned to swim yet, dad doesn't want you off the ship until you learn."

"But Laboon won't let me fall," she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Rules are rules sis," he said crossing his arms.

It wasn't long until the adults exited and came outside to smile, seeing Laboon give the birthday boy a ride.

"Dad! Dad look at me!" he giggled as Laboon gently tapped the ship and continued his cycle.

"Awesome!" cheered Luffy with wide eyes. "I want on next!"

"Hhh, I bet you do," Zoro groaned seeing Luffy, who was nearing his thirties, still acting like that 17-year-old he had first met.

"Laboon, Laboon! I'm next, I'm next!!" chanted Luffy, waving at the whale.

"You know, at first I thought it was a bad idea to have that guy follow us," Franky said as he came up next to Brooke with his arms crossed, the skeleton just smiling. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Right," Brooke said with a nod. "I thought it was too dangerous on the Grand Line, or New World for him to come with us, but he's grown quite a bit the past 50 years—I know he can handle his own."

"Yeah, he's done a great job at protecting us even," Franky said with a smile, remembering the time the whale had chased off the armada of Marine vessels alone.

"I'm sure it's just his way of repaying us," Brooke said with a nod.

"Well, I'm just saying it's good to have him around," Franky said with a smile.

"He seems to enjoy the children," Brooke said with a smile and nod as he watched Laboon smile while giving Kichiro his ride.

"Yeah, well he'd have to anyways," Franky said with a smile as he leaned against the railing. "The day he became an official Straw Hat member we already had Kichiro with us, he was what . . . three at the time?"

"Around there," Brooke said with a nod. "Heh, heh, he was a handful at that age wasn't he, but Laboon enjoyed him."

"Yep," Franky said with a nod. "And then the other kids came, he was just as happy."

"Well, we're a happy crew yohohoho!!" Brooke said with a smile.

"That we are," Franky said with a nod as he turned to watch their Captain rocket onto the whale and join his new teenage boy.

Zoro smiled softly watching Luffy and Kichiro giggle. He looked to see Laboon enjoying himself as well. It was nice to see the family like this. It seemed like ages ago that they were just coming out of all the hardships in their lives. He was glad it was all over now and everyone—everyone was satisfied.

"Yep, seems like such a long time ago our crapy swordsman here was head over heels in love with Luffy, ha ha!" Sanji teased.

"Shut up!" groaned Zoro as he closed his eyes, refraining himself from slicing up the stupid love cook.

"Yeah, we're glad you got out of that phase," Sanji laughed. "You were such a moron then it was ridiculous."

Zoro groaned inwardly. He was going to chew the blonde chef out with a nasty comment, but refrained. He turned back to watching Luffy and Kichiro continue to giggle with each other in their enjoyment. He inwardly sighed—sometimes wondering if that was true . . . if that phase was gone.

* * *

Shanks let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. The shinning sun felt good on his skin. It gave him a nice tan, but still . . . it still felt odd being in, what he called, retirement.

As he thought about this subject a shadow engulfed him. He opened his eyes, wondering who had taken his glorious sun away. Once he looked upon the figure he smiled and sat up immediately.

"Mihawk!" he chirped up as he offered his seat next to him. "Glad you could make it! Please, sit here!"

The pale man just silently took his seat next to his long time rival/ex-rival/and friend. Immediately, a mug was thrust into his hand. He turned to see his friend grinning away.

"Drink up, drink up!" he cheered. "Today we can celebrate our retirement!"

"I thought that was years ago," Mihawk said precisely remembering when the young swordsman finally beat him, thus earning the title of the world's greatest swordsman.

"So!" Shanks pfted. "Here's to the next generation!"

At that he clashed mugs with Mihawk's and drank up. Mihawk looked at his mug, about to do that same, but refrained. He looked at the redhead who was just finishing gulping it. He stared at him before he released it from his mouth and sighed contently, with a red streak running across his face.

"Aaaahhh, that's good rum," he said with a drowsy smile.

Shanks then noticed Mihawk hadn't touched his drink. He blinked at the waiting liquid and then turned to the man sitting next to him who was awfully quiet . . . well—more quiet than usual.

"What's the matter Mihawk?" he asked with a blink as he gazed at the man. "You don't want your drink?"

"It's not that," he said silently swishing it around. "It's actually something else."

"Like what?" Shanks asked with a smile.

"I've been having something rest on my mind as of late," he said glancing out into space.

"What, miss your title?" Shanks asked with a snicker as he elbowed the man. "Who cares?! I know you didn't! I know you just let him have it!"

"It's not that," Mihawk said, tilting his hat down so none could see his eyes.

"Then what is it?" asked Shanks. "Is it about Luffy being Pirate King? Well I don't mind, I actually wanted him to. I'm glad he did I'll tell you."

Mihawk then raised his head and slowly turned to Shanks. He looked at the smiling man with a frown. Shanks knew instantly Mihawk was thinking about something serious—of what he couldn't tell.

"I've actually come here—to ask for forgiveness," he said.

"What are you talking about Mihawk?" Shanks asked, his drunken state soon disappearing to make room for the seriousness of the conversation.

"These past 12 years I've been fighting my guilt," Mihawk said bowing his head. "I let my curiosity get the better of me—because I wanted to see if you could find out for yourselves."

"What do you mean Dracule?" Shanks asked, narrowing his eyes and sitting up, looking at the man.

"I should have told you all so many years ago," Mihawk said with a slow shake of his head.

"Told us WHAT?!" Shanks asked standing up, wanting to know.

"About Roronoa and Straw Hat's _other_ son," Mihawk said looking at Shanks whose eyes continued to grow wide in unknown shock.

* * *

"Excellent Takeshi," Lucci said with a slight smile—liking the improvement of the child's growing strength. "You have improved well control over your Devil Fruit power."

"Thank-you sir," Takeshi said with a bow.

"What about me father?" came the voice of the man's child.

Lucci's eyes instantly narrowed in slight annoyance as he turned his gaze towards his dark-haired child who was trying to perfect a move to please him. With a hidden sneer he turned to the child, his hands in his pockets.

"Your balance is still off Rinko, don't precede to draw my attention unless you have perfected it," he said turning away from the girl.

The young girl bowed her head and bit her bottom lip. Her older half brother saw this. He knew she was just looking to please her father, but it seemed that whatever she did—whatever level she was, he was just uninterested in her. Takeshi, of course, knew the reason why.

"Take a break Takeshi, Rinko you keep practicing until it's perfect," Lucci said as he made his way outside the arena.

"Yes sir," they both said, once he left Takeshi sitting down with a lazy sigh and Rinko continuing to practice her moves.

"You know you can rest Rinko," Takeshi said looking at his little sister with lazy green eyes. "Lucci's not gonna be back in an hour probably."

"No!" she said as she kicked the air. "I have to be strong! Stronger than anyone else!"

"Hm, think you can be even stronger than me?" Takeshi asked with a smile, daring her to say eyes.

"I will!" she pointed, gasping in weariness.

"I'd like to see you try," Takeshi dared with a smile as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I will!" she said as she punched the air. "I have to! If father is to notice me!"

"I'm sure he does," Takeshi said with a lazy yawn. "You just don't see it!"

Rinko had enough of her brother speaking nonsense. She growled and went to kick him, but was blocked by his arm. He opened his slanted emerald eyes and gazed at her, wondering just what she was trying.

"What are you trying to do exactly?" he asked, raising a raven brow.

"Just shut UP!" she spat, continuing to push her leg upon his arm, his arm only shaking slightly from her force. "The only eyes I see from my father is that of hate and uninterest! I see the way he looks at you! He wishes you were his SON!!"

At that she used all her might to kick Takeshi away. The boy slid some ways, but easily regained his footing and stared at the fuming girl who seemed to be the spinning image of her father.

"I know the desires of his heart!" she panted out, the exhaust of intensive training getting to her. "He wishes I were a boy! Like YOU!"

"You know what, I think he does as well," Takeshi said with a slight smile, knowing this would get to his little sister.

"You ba—!!" she started, but was halted by Takeshi raising his hand to silence her.

"So what if he wanted a son, and was disappointed in you. You just need to show him you're better than him having a son," Takeshi said with a shrug. "But beating me is out of the question."

Rinko slightly smiled. She was glad Takeshi was with her most of the time. She knew if someone like him wasn't around her life then she'd be just as heartless as a statue. She was about to say something when the door to their training room opened and both turned to see a silver-haired man walk in, two large cigars in his mouth.

"Alright you two, it's time for me to take Takeshi," he said.

"Takeshi, your dad's here," Rinko said turning to the boy who seemed to be sleeping.

"Yeah, I can hear him," he said with a sigh and a yawn, getting up. "Hhh, I'm coming Smoker."

"We're heading over to your grandpa's," he said looking at the lazy boy coming up to him.

"Grandpa?" Rinko blinked, and then smiled. "Can I come to?!"

"You'd have to ask your father," Smoker said looking at the young girl whom he never personally liked himself.

"O-okay," she said bowing her head, thinking about refraining—she really didn't want to ask that man.

Takeshi saw her reluctance and fear and so sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and said—

"Come on Rinko, I'll go with you," he said, making the young girl smile.

Rinko nodded and went with Takeshi to go find Lucci, who was speaking with some of the members on his team. Takeshi noticed the orange-haired long nose talking to him in a heated argument, he couldn't tell what it was but knew the man was upset and had been like this ever since he could remember.

They halted their conversation upon noticing the children's presence. They turned to them and looked at the two silent little ones, Rinko looking more uneasy about this than Takeshi.

"Why have you two stopped training?" Lucci asked, wanting to know.

"Smoker came," Takeshi stated plainly.

"That doesn't explain why _she_ has stopped," Lucci said, gazing harshly upon his daughter, not even caring to call her by name.

"I'm being taken to my great grandfather's, since he's her great grandfather too she wants to come," Takeshi said tilting his head slightly. "Can she?"

Lucci was then quiet. He looked down at his daughter who seemed to want to slightly hide being her older half brother. It was a sign of weakness—he hated cowards, one of the reasons he hadn't much liked her being his child.

"Hhh, fine," he said with a slow blink. "But because of the hours you'll miss in training, when you return you shall have double the lessons."

"Right," she said with a timid nod.

"Come on Rinko," he said turning with her.

She spared one last glance at her father, but regretted it. She saw his piercing cold eyes staring at her and so she turned to walk faster with Takeshi—but his gaze still burned a hole in her back and it pained her.

"He said yes," Takeshi said coming up to Smoker.

"Alright you two, then let's go," he said with a sigh as he lead the two outside towards his bike, where he'd take them to see their great grandfather.

* * *

"TAKESHI!!" exclaimed Garp running up to the boy and wrapping him in a bear hug—or boa constrictor hug, suffocating the boy. "MY BOY I'VE MISSED YOU!!"

"I—can't—breathe!" he managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry about that," Garp said as he placed the boy down and soon ruffed his raven hair. "Haaa, you look so much like your father—though you sure don't act like him."

"You've said that before," he said trying to fix his wild hair back to the way it was.

"Hey grandpa," Rinko said with a smile and wave.

Garp frowned at the child and only spared her a look before turning his attention back towards his great grandson, whom he smiled at.

"So how was your week?"

"Pretty good," Takeshi said with a shrug.

Rinko bowed her head and inwardly pouted. Even her own great grandfather denied her existence. It wasn't her fault really—she wasn't there when the older man swore he'd never see her as a relative. She just wished someone would accept her—but it seemed only Takeshi would—though she hardly felt his lazy love.

"That's my boy!" he exclaimed with a laugh, patting the boy on the back. "You're growing up into a fine strong Marine!"

"Tell me about it," Smoker scoffed. "He's already ranking higher than normal boys his age."

"That's because he's Monkey D. Takeshi!" exclaimed Garp, poking his chest out with pride. "He takes after me in that department. He's a strong one."

"Hence, why he's moving up in ranks lately," Smoker said gazing down at the jacket that hung off Takeshi's shoulders with the large word 'JUSTICE' on it—only higher officers got those and he, being how young he was, already wore one.

Smoker chuckled remembering when Takeshi received that rank after defeating a heavily wanted Pirate. He remembered Sengoku himself ordering them to make a coat his specific size because he wanted to show the boy prodigy off to the other Marines. That Sengoku was very pleased with how finely a warrior young Takeshi had become—but it was expected because of his parentage.

Rinko—on the other hand. Smoker's eyes went to the dark-haired-pale-eyed girl whose traits seemed to be dominated by her father. She was a dangerous child and he knew it. From the first moment he set eyes on her he knew she was destined to become like _him_—cold and heartless, but to his surprise she seemed to have some emotion around Takeshi—he guessed that was a good thing.

No matter what, she was strong. Even though she complained that if she were a boy she'd be stronger, she was still strong. She could probably beat most boys in her class. She was that fierce, but still she wanted to be stronger.

Smoker figured later on that it wasn't that she wanted to be stronger—it was that she knew she had to be to even have her father look upon her. He knew she knew that her father wanted a strong son—NOT a daughter, that reason alone forced Rinko to fight past her limits no girl should have. He knew she didn't want to be stronger, no—she _wanted_ to be a boy.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing," Garp said with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair once again. "Smoker's taking good care of you right? Is he smoking around you?! I want you to live to 100 you know!"

"Well," Takeshi said turning to the man, who immediately stole the cigars out of his mouth and hid them behind his back—he had forgotten to not smoke when Garp was around. "Not really."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Garp asked, narrowing his eyes at the silver-haired Marine.

"He sometimes can't help it you know," Takeshi said with a shrug. "He did eat the Plume Plume fruit you know."

"I know that!" spat Garp. "But that doesn't mean he has to smoke those da---ed cigars!"

Takeshi had remembered for the longest time Smoker wouldn't smoke around him, but once he turned nine he began seeing him more and more with his beloved cigars and he didn't mind. Takeshi knew his great grandfather did though and so had to calm him down.

"I'm fine, really," he said with a smile.

"Good," he said patting him. "That's what I like to hear, but you have promised me to show me some of your skills sometime."

"When you have time grandpa," Takeshi said with a chuckle.

"I have ALL the time in the WORLD!" he said holding his arms out.

"So then why are you getting ready to head out to sea?" Takeshi asked, pointing behind the old man towards his large ship, all the officers on board calling out to him saying they were ready to leave.

"Oh yeah," Garp said with a cheesy grin. "I almost forgot, well then, some other time. I've been wanting to spar with you for a long time now!"

"I have to," Takeshi said with a smile and nod. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Give your great grandpa one last hug!" he said with a large grin as he held out his arms, ready to embrace the lad once more.

Takeshi was a little reluctant, but did it anyways. Garp squeezed him close until the boy was turning a dangerous shade of blue. Smoker was about to react and try and save the boy, but the great grandfather let go and waved him off.

"Bye Takeshi!" he said boarding his ship. "Smoker! You take care of him!"

After Takeshi regained the much-needed air in his lungs he waved back. He looked back at Smoker who looked uneasy with the way the elder was eyeing him, and pointing threateningly at him. Well he had a right to be scared of the man, Takeshi was a little as well, but still it was his great grandfather and loved him for the cooc he was.

Takeshi returned to Rinko who was watching silently as she ship set sail out of sigh. He tilted his head slightly and asked—

"Why aren't you waving grandpa off?"

"Why bother," she said bowing her head, letting her arms hang limp at her sides. "Like he'd wave back."

"Don't be like that," he said with a small smile. "He's not that mean."

"To you," she said gazing at him. "You don't know how good you have it Takeshi . . . everyone loves and admires you, but me . . . they detest me."

"You keep thinking that and you'll cease to exist," Takeshi said jokingly.

"I already have," she said with a sigh as she turned and went to return to her father.

* * *

"What did you say?!!" gasped Shanks with wide eyes, taking a step closer to the golden-eyed man.

"Forgive me for being such a fool and not telling you earlier," he said looking at the outraged man.

"W-What are we gonna do?!" gasped Shanks ripping at his hair. "It's been 12 YEARS!!"

"I am aware of that," Mihawk said with a nod.

"I-I-I have to tell Luffy—AND ZORO!!" he gasped with wide eyes. "What are they gonna do?!!"

"Start a war," Mihawk mumbled as he took a sip from his mug.

"It's been 12 years!" Shanks gasped, biting his fingers. "That kids' probably a Marine soldier now!"

"Oh he is," Mihawk said with a nod. "I know him as a matter of fact."

"You DO?!" gasped Shanks. "What's his name?! What's he like?! I need information when I tell his parents!"

"They have named him Monkey D. Takeshi," he said looking at the red-haired man. "He resembles Straw Hat quite a bit, though there are bits of Roronoa in his traits. He acts quite like the swordsman as well. He is exceptionally skilled in combat, with or without a weapon—and he has eaten a Devil Fruit."

"Man!" Shanks cursed. "I wish you would told us earlier! I have to go tell the Straw Hats!"

At that he darted off, but returned and grabbed his mug. Mihawk raised a brow at him and Shanks only smiled.

"I can't think straight when I'm sober—need something to ease my nerves," he giggled as he filled up his mug and left.

Mihawk sighed and shook his head. Same ole Shanks—even when there was a crisis he would still party and drink 'til the break of day—maybe that's why he liked him though.

**Hot Shot's girl: I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had gotten my fingers smashed in the van door by my twin sister DX Actually no, that's not the reason. It didn't hurt really. The real reason is I was busy making One Piece videos XD Yays! I put it on youtube, under my name ABunchOfGirls btw. It's a 'One Piece Parody Vid' btw, I was gonna do a vid for Zoro, but didn't have enough scenes—I will later though! You can watch if you want, I got other music vids too called Blood Red Megatron, and Prelude Transformers—did have another, but it's gone now :( oh well. If you decide to watch them I hope you enjoy :)**

**Anywho . . .**

**The kiddies names and ages are here—as well as their parents.**

**Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy—**

**Roronoa D. Kichiro (meaning lucky son) Age 13**

**Monkey D. Takeshi (meaning fierce violent warrior) Age 11 (turning 12 soon)**

**Sanji and Nami—**

**Tange (short for tangerine XP yes I did it on purpose) Age 9**

**Takeo (meaning hero, gentleman) Age 9**

**Franky (Cutty Flam) and Nico Robin—**

**Bud (But is called Buddy by dad) Age 10**

**Olvia (Named after Robin's mom) Age 7**

**Rob Lucci and Monkey D. Luffy—**

**Rob Rinko (meaning cold child) Age 10**

**One more thing before I bid you all farewell . . . I NEED HELP!! Okay so Takeshi has eaten a devil fruit, and so has Rinko. Now I know what hers is, but I got no clue for Takeshi. Please, if you all could—spare a thought for me :( I can't think of a good devil fruit for him. I wanted it to be a Logia type, but got no clue. If you guys can think of one for me (Doesn't have to be a logia if you don't want it) that'd be GREAT! :D**

**Well, until next chp. Hope you enjoyed. Bye ;D**


	29. The Meeting

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah this update is for anythingwriter 'cause I promised I'd update and I don't want to get stuck with Lucci again . . . yeah . . . you'd rather not know O.o Anywho, enjoy--the plot is slowly thickening :3**

"Alright you two, now listen up," came Smoker in the training room with an order in his hand.

The two children turned their head to listen to the older Marine. He looked at the two before looking down at the order in his hand and saying—

"Alright, here's another mission for the two of you. It seems in the East Blue there's been a group of Pirates going around, doing as they please. The higher-ups want you to take them out."

"Hhh, more Pirates?" Takeshi asked as he leant his head back in boredom. "That's all we EVER fight. Most of them are weak too, can't we fight better opponents than that?"

"I agree with Takeshi," Rinko said with a nod. "They really put up no fight against us."

_Hhh, da--kids ordering me around_, Smoker mumbled inwardly to himself.

"Look, you could just have _no _missions, if that's the way you want it," Smoker suggested, trying to shut the two up.

"What about the Pirate King?" Takeshi asked, tilting his head. "How come we never go after him?"

"So not to kill the two of you, that's why!" groaned Smoker.

"Is he that tough?" Rinko asked.

"He's Pirate King for a reason," Smoker said, letting out a sigh.

"I still wanna fight him," Takeshi said with a smirk as he leaned his head back against the wall, dreaming of the day.

"You'd have to get past his crew you know," Smoker said looking at the boy. "His crew consists of many strong warriors. Like the World's Greatest Swordsman, and best Sniper, of course the others consisting of a cook, navigator, musician, doctor, and so on. But they are a force to be reckoned with as well. You really think you could take them all on?"

"If you give me a chance," Takeshi said with a daring smirk, looking up at his foster father.

"I swear!" groaned Smoker, rolling his eyes at the child. "You're just like your father!"

He then turned to the girl and sighed. He had a feeling she shared the same thoughts as her brother.

"And what about _you _Rinko?" he asked, knowing he probably already knew.

"Well, I would like to meet this _Pirate King_," she said pondering such things knowing exactly _who_ this person was to her. "I'm sure capturing him would profit the World Government much."

"Hhh, kids these days—think they can take on the world," Smoker let out a sigh and puff of smoke. "None of you will be able to even fight against him, he'd become the Pirate King while both of you were still in diapers."

"But you've fought him before, right?" Takeshi asked, remembering the man saying he had met the King before, when he was younger.

"Yes, I have," Smoker gave a small nod.

"Then how come you couldn't beat him?" Takeshi asked.

"Heh, da-- brat always slipped past my fingers," he said shaking his head.

"Could you fight him again?" Rinko asked. "After all he is a Paramecia type, and you're a Logia. Those two usually don't mix well together."

"That is true," Smoker said with another nod. "But I'm afraid he's gotten even too strong for me."

"Uh, how?" Rinko asked with a blink.

"He possesses an ability that allows him to strike Logia type users, simple as that," Smoker said crossing his arms. "So—are you kids gonna stand there all day talking or are you gonna do your job and go on the mission?"

"You coming with us again?" Takeshi asked.

"No," he said. "I have another mission to go on, but you'll be escorted by another."

"Who?" asked Rinko.

"Me," came the man with a smile on his face as he stood before the two children.

"Kaku?" Rinko asked with a blink. "Why do you have to come?"

"Because we want someone who knows the both of you well," Smoker said. "Just in case anything happens."

"How could anything happen when it's just a simple band of Pirates?" Rinko asked with a smile. "Since Takeshi, here, is ranked high enough we should be able to go alone."

"You're still just brats though," Smoker grumbled. "No matter your ranking Takeshi you both still need watched, for now. When you're older we'll see where that goes."

Smoker then turned to the man and spoke with him a little while before deciding to leave.

"Now make sure to watch these two," Smoker warned. "They can be trouble."

"I know," Kaku said with a smile. "I have spared with both before and so am quite familiar with the way they fight."

"Not just that," Smoker said, glancing back at the two who seemed to be waiting for the adults to finish talking. "Straw Hat and the others are rumored to be around the East Blue, make sure you don't run into them. There's no telling what these kids'll do . . . or Straw Hat for that matter . . . if he finds out."

"I understand," Kaku said with a nod.

"Just make sure you get the job done as quick as possible and then come back," Smoker warned him, before glancing at the children and then deciding to leave.

"Alright," Kaku said with a clap of his hands. "Let's get ready to go you two."

"Right," Rinko said with a nod as she ran off.

Kaku was about ready to follow her when he noticed she was the only one that left the room. He stopped and turned back to Takeshi who was just yawning against where he sat. Kaku shook his head and let out a sigh as he came up to the young lad.

"That means you too Takeshi," he said, crossing his arms.

With another yawn Takeshi slowly got up.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he groaned as he started out of the room.

"Strange how much he's like Roronoa," Kaku said shaking his head and following the children out.

* * *

Leaning against the mast of Sunny Zoro let out a quick sneeze. He blinked a few times before looking around the deck to see what everyone else was doing. He smiled seeing the children on the lawn either playing with one another or talking to their parents.

Kichiro was next to the swing practicing away with his new weapons. He had gotten Takeo to join in sparing with him. The little strawberry-blonde continued kicking away as Kichiro blocked with the backs of his swords. The two seemed to be getting along nicely—unlike their fathers.

Zoro turned his gaze to see Takeo's twin gazing out of a telescope with her mother telling her how to navigate one's ship. Close to where they be was where Robin sat, reading a book as usual. He watched as her son, Bud, or Buddy as others called him, came up to her and asked for a book. She nodded and gave him one while he ran off back towards where he was with Usopp, helping invent something outrageous—he guessed the little guy was going to use the book to invent something, whatever it was.

On the upper deck resided Franky and his young daughter who was smiling away as she watched her father fix something of Sunny's that he'd been meaning to fix for some time. Yes the children brightened the ship so much; it was wonderful really to have them.

"Hi Zoro," came Chopper as he walked by him with a few crushed and grinded herbs. "Enjoying the sight?"

"Oh yeah," Zoro said with a smile, never imagining himself to be a person who loved children so much, but after having one of his own couldn't deny the fact.

"Hee, hee, you know what's funny," Chopper giggled as he looked at the content swordsman.

"What?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

"I remember you used to not like children so much," Chopper said with a giggle.

"Yeah, well time changes a person," Zoro said with a sigh as he folded his arms behind he head.

"True," Chopper said with a nod. "But I think you were kind of _forced_ into liking them—for your own good of course."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Zoro said with a sigh as he watched his son run around chasing a few other children in a playful manner. "Hhhaaa, I can't believe he grew up so fast."

"Kids do," Chopper said with a nod. "Do you miss him as a baby?"

"He-- no!" spat Zoro, looking at the doctor as if he was insane. "All that feeding, burping, and changing diaper crap was for the birds! I'm glad that's over!"

"Oh," Chopper said, not realizing how much the swordsman hated that stage of life.

"But . . ." Zoro said with a sigh, making the doctor look at him to see he was smiling one his rare soft smiles. "I do miss being able to hold him—now he hates it if I pick him up."

"Yeah," Chopper said with a nod. "Most parents say they miss that the most about their children. I'm sure Luffy misses it too."

"Of course he does!" scoffed Zoro. "Have you seen him lately?! He's been trying to rock Kichiro to sleep, which mind you he hates! Heck I even saw him attempt to burp him!"

"Yeah, Luffy can get like that," Chopper said scratching his head. "It's strange though, usually mothers get obsessed like that. Technically he's not a mother anymore so . . ."

"Who knows what's wrong with him," Zoro said with a shrug.

Both halted once they heard their Captain's voice ring above the others. All turned towards the direction he lay, near Sunny's head, but it was already too late seeing him zoom by with excellent speed.

"KICHIROOOO!!!" he exclaimed catching everyone's attention, including his own son who looked on him with horror.

"AAHH!" he cried as his father came crashing into him with a roll, which he later ended up on top of him just laughing away.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" Luffy giggled as he sat on his boy. "You let your guard down again Kichiro!"

"Ugh! Dad get off me!!" he groaned, trying to get free of him but failing miserably.

"Wanna wrestle? Huh, huh?" Luffy asked as he pinned Kichiro's arms down.

"Daaad!" he groaned. "I can't even move!"

"Oh, sorry," he said getting off him a little so the boy could move around and wrestle with him.

Kichiro placed his swords down by the tree and quickly tackled Luffy, but he instantly bounced off with an 'ugh!' Luffy only laughed at the boy and held out his arms saying—

"Come on! Try again!"

Kichiro got back up and this time remembered to attach himself onto his father's waist as he tackled him again. All laughed as the two wrestled, Luffy winning most of the time.

"Tch, the cheater," Zoro said knowing Kichiro was still just a child with no abilities like his rubber father.

"Heh, heh, that's Luffy," Chopper giggled.

"Well," sighed Zoro as he stood up and wiped the invisible dirt off him. "Guess I'm gonna go have to teach him a lesson."

Chopper watched the swordsman treaded over to where the two wrestled. He watched as he grabbed Luffy off the losing Kichiro, Luffy of course protesting.

"Hey, hey! Let go! That's cheating!" he protested as he wiggled his arms and legs. "Interfering in another match is cheating! Cheating!"

"Wrestling against your 13-year-old son is cheating," Zoro smirked as he tossed Luffy to the ground and pinned him there.

"Thanks dad," Kichiro said with a smile as he got up and wiped the dirt off his clothing.

"Sure thing," Zoro said with a smile as he looked at his boy, but just as soon as he had though Luffy shot his head forward and head-butted him. "GAH! LUFFY!!"

Luffy laughed as he was now on top, pinning him down.

"You're just like Kichiro!" He said. "Stop letting your guard down!"

"You think you can hold me huh?" Zoro asked with a daring smirk.

"Uh, yeah," Luffy said as plain as day.

"Think again!" Zoro grunted as he pushed the Captain off him and soon the two were pushing each other around.

Everyone had come to see this, wondering exactly who was to win. Most cheered for both, but Nami wanted to know who they though would _actually_ win.

"Who wants to bet on it?" she asked with a wink, holding up her index finger.

"No way!" the rest of the crew said, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"Go dad!" cheered Kichiro, the other children looking at him sideways.

"Which one are you rutting for?" they asked, knowing it could mean either one.

"Dad of course!" he said looking at them like _they _were the stupid ones.

"Hhh, this is one of the reasons why I'm glad I have normal parents," Buddy said with a sigh and shake of his head.

All watched as the two rolled around and eventually ended up against the railing. Zoro had finally managed to pin Luffy down on his stomach, sitting on his back holding his arm out behind him. Even though Luffy was made of rubber he seemed to never win against him when it came to wrestling.

"Neeeh, how come you always end up on top?!" complained Luffy, tried of his, who-knows-how-manyth, loss.

Zoro heard snickering behind him and turned to see Sanji chuckle as he said.

"Heh, heh, that sounds perverted Zoro," he chuckled.

"SHUT THE HE-- UP!!" growled Zoro looking at the stupid love cook, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

He got off Luffy and helped him up. Luffy wiped off his hat from the dirt; glad it wasn't too much damaged from the fight.

"That's your 3000th loss Luffy," Zoro informed him.

"Mmmm, you're a cheater!" whined Luffy.

"I don't see how that's possible when you're the rubber idiot," Zoro said, poking his Captain on the forehead.

Luffy mumbled to himself as he walked back towards his son, rubbing his head. He slumped his shoulders and poked out his lips in a pout.

"Your dad's a cheater," he complained to Kichiro.

"Wah?" Kichiro said looking up at the Straw Hat. "You're the one who's the cheater dad! You've got rubber abilities! We don't!"

"I swear he uses Haki," Luffy grumbled, narrowing his eyes at his First Mate.

"Suuure," Kichiro said as he walked back over to where he left his swords, took them up, and started practicing with them again.

"Namiiiiii!" moaned Luffy as he slugged over to where she be. "When are we gonna reach the next island?"

"When we do!" she snapped as she turned around to him with an annoyed look. "Do you mind?! I'm trying to teach my daughter some navigation skills if you don't mind!"

"Hm, hm, don't worry Captain," Tange said with a smile as she turned to the Straw Hat. "We'll be arriving to one in about an hour."

"REALLY?!?!!" gasped Luffy with a wide grin. "That's AWESOME!!"

"Yes, that's great, now if you don't mind leaving so you won't distract us," Nami said as she bent down towards her daughter and pointed out the pattern of the clouds, telling them what they were and meant.

Luffy let out a sigh as he crossed his arms and treaded over to where Zoro sat against the main mast. He sat down beside him and gave off a groan.

"What is it _now_ Luffy?" moaned Zoro as he rolled his eyes and looked at his Captain.

"I'm bored!" complained Luffy. "I thought being Pirate King would mean you'd get to have a more exciting life!"

"What, you don't?" asked Zoro, raising a brow.

"No, I do," Luffy said with a roll of his shoulders. "I mean yeah we're hunted down by the Marines 24/7 and also top Bounty Hunters, but other than that there's no more surprises."

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked, tilting his head slightly to look more at his Captain.

"Well," Luffy said, sticking his index finger on his lips and pondering. "Like before when we'd go on adventures and find new surprises . . . nothing like that's happened in a while."

"So, you want more surprises?" Asked Zoro, trying to paraphrase what he wanted. "Is that what you're saying."

"Yeah!" chirped Luffy. "Conquering the sea seems to go along with no more surprises."

"So what are you going to do about that—Pirate King?" asked Zoro with a light smile, knowing Luffy'd think of something to entertain himself with.

"I got it!" he snapped with a wide grin. "Let's go the Marine HQ!!"

"WHAT?!!" snapped Zoro, choking a bit. "Are you CRAZY?!! What about the kids?!!!"

"I know!" he said, pointing upwards. "We'll put them in a daycare and THEN come back for them!! Hee, hee!!"

"YOU MORON!!" spat Zoro kicking him against the railing. "That's the most stupid idea you've ever came up with!!"

"Well I tried," Luffy moaned, rubbing his abused bottom.

"Yohohohoho!!" came Brooke down from the crow's nest. "I do believe I have spotted an island!"

"Really?!!" gasped Luffy standing up and looking out across the ocean to see it. "I see it!! LET'S GO!!"

"Aye, aye Captain!" his crew said as they turned towards it.

* * *

"I told you they'd be a piece of cake," Takeshi said with a yawn as they set sail from the wrecked Pirate ships they had just destroyed.

"Well, Smoker said when we get older we'll fight the bigger guys," Rinko said crossing her arms. "Isn't that right Kaku?"

"That's right," he said with a smile. "But I'm sure you two can already take on the bigger guys, seeing how strong you are. I didn't even have to lift a finger to help you in that fight."

"Of course not," scoffed Takeshi.

"So, we headed home?" asked Rinko.

"Actually we need to get some supplies," Kaku said. "We'll be stopping at an island first."

"Whatever," yawned Takeshi going over to the side of the deck and laying down. "Wake me when we get there."

"Hhh, lazy," groaned Rinko.

And so the Marine ship made its way to the nearest island. Upon reaching it Takeshi woke up explaining he wanted to see it.

"You don't need to Takeshi," Kaku said, trying to explain to the young lad that they wouldn't be long. "The soldiers are already restocking as we speak, they'll be done in perhaps 30 minutes."

"Well that gives me enough time to go look around," he said, ignoring his elder, and jumping off the ship to look around the town.

"Hhh, that idiot gets lost so easily!" Rinko groaned as she jumped off the ship and ran up beside her brother.

Kaku let out a sigh and a slow blink before he jumped off the ship as well and joined the two children, making sure they wouldn't be too long. On their way through town it was then they had noticed something—something that wasn't too good.

"Uuuugh! Great!" groaned Rinko rolling her eyes. "How did we lose track of Takeshi?!"

"The boy likes to wander," Kaku said as they looked around the area for him, but saw him not, just the bustling towns people. "Well we'd better go find him."

"Right," Rinko said with a nod, as the two were about to head off to find Takeshi.

Just as they started off though they passed by a group of townspeople who spoke something that caught both their ears.

"Did you hear?! The Pirate King's here!" they said to one another.

Kaku tried to ignore it, knowing he must, but found Rinko transfixed on the topic. She stopped and listened more closely to the group of people.

"He is?!" gasped a woman. "I heard he's really nice! Oh it's an honor to have him on our island!"

"Yeah, his ship's docked not too far from here either," the man said.

"Are you talking about Monkey D. Luffy?!" Rinko spoke up, getting their attention. "The Pirate King?!"

"Why yes," they said looking at the dark girl.

"Do you know where he is?!" she asked, seeming a little desperate to find him.

"Um, he's in that restaurant there," the man said, pointing across from her. "He's with two other members of his crew though. That Roronoa fellow, and a child."

Rinko didn't say another word. She turned and about nearly darted off if she hadn't ran into someone on the way there.

"No Rinko!" Kaku said, looking down at her with serious eyes. "Your orders weren't o attack him. Stay away from him. I'm going to go find your brother, you wait here!"

At that he darted off quickly, and hoping Rinko would listen to him—though he knew she wouldn't—that curious child! Rinko remained where she stood. She continued to gaze at the restaurant where the Pirate King resided—Monkey D. Luffy—her very 'mother'! She remembered being told about him and all that had taken place before she was born.

Rinko had wanted to see him for the longest time. Not to fight him though, but just to see him—to see him just once. Just to see how different he was from what she's heard about him.

Rinko shook off the thought though. NO! She couldn't do such a thing. She was a member of CP9 and so knew better. No! If there was an enemy against the World Government then it was her duty to see justice brought!

Rinko darted off towards the restaurant and burst into the door, catching everyone's attention inside. She looked to see sitting against the bar was some idiot looking man wearing a straw hat, gouging himself on food. Sitting next to him was a child, one that looked around her age, perhaps a little older, and sitting next to the boy was an older man whom she knew was—he was the man known as the World's Greatest Swordsman—quite dangerous to pick a fight with, but she was one who didn't care about danger.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention as all turned to her—well all but the called out man.

"Hey," Kichiro said smacking his father's arm to get his attention towards the young girl. "That's you dad!"

"Hm?" Luffy said as he turned around, his mouth full of meat.

Once his eyes met her though his jaw dropped and let all the contents of his mouth fall out. His eyes widened in shock and surprise seeing the girl.

"AAHH!!" he cried, pointing at the girl. "LUCCI'S A GIRL!!! . . . A LITTLE GIRL!!"

"I've come to capture you!" she growled out. "PIRATE KING!!"


	30. The Other One

**Hot Shot's girl: So SORRY I couldn't update in a while. I had gotten pretty sick after my ski trip and I mean REAL sick as in fever! As in all I could do was sleep, sleep, and sleep some more. Seriously it felt horrible, but not as bad as when I caught the swine flu last year, swoo! I thought I was gonna die--seriously, but thankfully I didn't.**

**Here's the next chp and hope you enjoy :) It's a sign for you guys saying I got well . . . well . . . at least well enough to type this up, lol XP**

"I've come to capture you!" she growled out. "PIRATE KING!!"

The whole place was silent as they stared at the girl who stared at the famous pirate with searing eyes. Zoro eyed the girl closely and wondered just who she was, as did Kichiro. He glanced at his father who seemed to be staring wide-eyed at the mystery girl like he knew her.

"Luffy . . . is that—?" Zoro started, taking only a quick glance at his partner sensing this girl was dangerous, even that to not be underestimated.

"No way!" Luffy gasped the words like a whisper . . . he had never thought that he would meet the other child . . . or that she even existed.

Before Luffy stood . . . his daughter. Luffy couldn't help but stare seeing she was indeed alive and well. He had thought that when Ivankov changed him back into a man that she had ceased to exist in his body . . . but he guessed he was wrong—for here she is . . . standing before him . . . with the very demeanor of her _father_.

My god she looked just like him. It was a bit creepy the way she resembled that pigeon bast---, but she did. Everything about her seemed to scream _Lucci_.

Luffy would have been thrilled to meet her—he would have, but now . . . he wasn't so sure. As he scanned her up and down he could tell her heart was that much like Lucci's—dark, cold, wanting nothing but to be above everyone else. It was a shame really . . . that she turned out like that bast---.

Luffy felt a slight ach creep up in his heart. Even though she be the offspring of one of his most hated enemies she was still his daughter just as much. He felt—sad, just a bit that he didn't get a chance to see her grow like Kichiro, after all she was still his own.

Luffy, being caught up in his own thoughts had no time to see the girl's brow wrinkle and she quickly lunge at the man—ready to strike. Zoro looked at Luffy for a split second, wondering if he was to do anything about her attack—he knew the man could stop her, but from the look on his face it looked as if he was wandering somewhere else at the moment. Zoro let out a grunt as his eyes came quickly back to the lunging child. He nearly got up out of his seat to deflect her attack when someone else had beat him to it.

"Uh!" Rinko let out a quick surprised gasp as her eyes widened upon seeing the figure before her—holding out a blade to stop her oncoming kick towards the Pirate King.

Kichiro glared the girl down with his hard brown eyes. He held out his latest birthday present deeming it worthy of being able to block hits. He could tell this girl was strong though—strangely strong for her age. He could feel the force of her kick being dispersed through his blade, it even rippling into his arm, but it did nothing to his muscle or bone.

Zoro stood up and smirked at the sight. He let his left arm rest easily on his blades as he watched his son block the girl—showing off his skills.

"Hmph, that's my boy," he said, rather proud of Kichiro and how strong the boy be.

Rinko let out a slight growl as she glanced at the World's Greatest Swordsman. She quickly jumped back and scanned her surroundings. She saw the others around looking at her with strange eyes, some pondering her strength, but many giving her stares and looking at her as if she was insane—threatening the Pirate King with his First Mate, The World's Greatest Swordsman, and son with him.

"Hm, I didn't know you had another," Rinko stated as she glanced at the older lad who stood next to his father with his sword ready in hand.

Zoro and Luffy blinked confusingly at that. What on earth was she talking about? Kichiro was even taken off by such a choice in words. Was she referring to him? He didn't know.

Luffy looked at the girl closely and opened his mouth to speak to her, but stopped all movement upon watching the door swing open again and in come a familiar CP9 agent.

"Rinko!" Kaku said as he came up to the girl, a look of displeasure on his face. "I told you to stay away from the Pirate King!"

"Kaku," Zoro said with a hint of a growl, seeing the man he once defeated after so many years again.

Kaku only spared him the slightest of glances before he placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Rinko, return to the ship! Takeshi is already there waiting!" he said.

"Hm, Takeshi?" Luffy asked with a blink wondering just who that was.

"No!" the girl snapped, shoving his hand off her shoulder. "The Pirate King's right here! The World Government wants his head and you want to just walk away?!!"

"Rinko, we weren't given orders to take him," Kaku tried explaining to her. "Plus he's more dangerous than you know. You can't possibly try and defeat him!"

"Hmph! Doesn't look it!" she sneered as she looked at the dumb looking man she was supposed to call her 'mother'.

"Rinko, now!" Kaku demanded, but the girl seemed to just not want to listen.

"No!" she said as she turned and tried to lung herself at the King once again, but this time halted as the agent came upon her and instantly fazed her into unconsciousness.

Everyone was a little surprised by this, but Kaku knew it had to be done to stop that child's rampage. He held the girl in his arms close. He looked at the three before him and only gave a small smile of apology. He inclined his head slightly and said—

"Forgive us for the intrusion."

At that he quickly turned and left. Luffy had quickly got up and reached out to man, wishing to ask him some things.

"Wait!" he said, but he was already too gone.

"Good riddance," Kichiro said with a sigh as he turned back to his seat and continued his meal, which unfortunately, had grown cold.

Zoro watched his Captain closely, knowing he held many unanswered questions. He could tell so as Kaku and the girl escaped—he looked rather sad that they had.

Luffy bowed his head knowing now no one was to answer his unanswered questions . . . and he had so many.

_What did she mean when she referred to Kichiro like that?_ His mind went on as his questions enveloped the others.

"Dad, you gonna finish your meal?" Kichiro asked as he turned towards his parent who continued to stare at the door, of the course the other starring at him as well.

"Yeah," he said softly as he slowly tore his eyes away from the door and sat down with his First Mate and son to slowly finish his thought filled meal.

After that incident though and when they had returned to Sunny everyone on the ship had noticed the Captain's strange behavior.

"Hm, what's wrong with Luffy?" Nami asked looking at Zoro as she watched the last three board the ship.

Zoro remained silent though. He closed his eyes and shook his head solemnly. He continued his way, leaving a confused Nami.

"What was that all about?" Nami asked with confused blinks, her gaze soon falling to an even more confused Kichiro.

"Who knows," Kichiro said with a shrug. "They've been like this ever since they met that government girl."

"What government girl?" Nami asked, looking at the boy.

"She tried to challenge dad when we were eating," Kichiro said. "Some other guy came and took her, but I can definitely tell she was from the government. Don't know where though—dads won't tell."

"I see," she said with an understanding nod. "Well if it's a problem I'm sure they'll figure things out."

"Uh-huh," Kichiro said with a sure nod as he trotted over towards the rest of the children.

* * *

"Why did you do that Kaku?!!" Rinko growled, seemingly pretty angry at the squared man.

"Because it was not your place to challenge him!" Kaku bit back, wishing the girl would know her place already.

"What'd Rinko do this time?" Takeshi asked from where he lounged, opening one lazy eye to behold the scene.

"Picked a fight with the Pirate King that's what!" Kaku said as he placed his fists on his hips, his frustration with the brat clearly showing.

"The Pirate King?" Takeshi said leaning up with interest. "He was here, on this island?"

"Yes, along with his First Mate and son," Kaku said, looking at the girl with glaring eyes, wishing she'd stop arguing with her superiors and listen to what's being said to her, but the girl was stubborn . . . something he didn't know if she got from Lucci or the other.

"Hey, you the mean the World's Greatest Swordsman?" Takeshi asked with an interested smile. "I heard about him—they're supposed to be amazing fighters!"

"Yes, more _amazing_ than the two of you, which is why you are to stay away from them!" he pointed at them with harsh fingers before he went down deck to tell them to leave.

"Why'd you do it Rinko?" Takeshi asked as he watched the girl take a seat near him and cross her arms—keeping her pale eyes down and away from her brother. "You know how strong they are . . . even the World Government can't control them."

"I know," she mumbled out. "But I just wanted to see him."

"Who? The Pirate King?" Takeshi asked. "Why's that? You've seen plenty pictures of him—his wanted posters are all over the place back home."

"I know, but I wanted to see him in person," she defended herself.

"I can see that," he said with a knowing nod. "It'd be pretty interesting to meet the man who dared wage war against the War Government neh?"

"Yeah," Rinko let out a sigh as she pulled her knees towards her chest and laid her head against them just thinking of how much she truly wanted to see him again—just to talk to him really—just to get that chance.

Rinko wondered how different he was from her other parent. Being on the opposite side all she's ever heard of him was how ill he was, how wrong he was for challenging the law—challenging justice. Of what a criminal he was and how any friend of his were deemed criminals as well.

Her 'mother'. She just would like to talk, if not for but a moment she wouldn't mind. Oh what was she thinking for trying to fight him when all she wanted to do was talk?

She turned her heard to see her half brother asleep once again. She let out an inward groan wondering what disorder he had. She swore every time she turned away from him he was slumbering like some lazy swine. It was rather annoying, but it was Takeshi after all—hm, she wondered which parent he got that habit from if he got it from any.

She inwardly sighed wondering what he'd think if he ever found out about his parents. She knew their identities to him were to be kept secret from the lad for good reasons, but still . . . how come she got the chance to know, but not he? Was it because both his parents were the top two most wanted in the world? She didn't know, but still—somewhere deep down inside she felt it was wrong to be keeping that from him.

Upon hearing the lad send out a quick snore she outwardly sighed. She wondered if the idiot would even care. It seemed he didn't mind not knowing his parentage—but who's to say what goes on in that mind of his?

"Hey," Rinko said quietly, giving the boy a gentle nudge with her fingers on the boy's shoulder. "Takeshi?"

"Hm?" he asked, not even bothering opening his eyes.

"Have you ever wondered . . ." she paused knowing she wasn't supposed to speak about this matter around him, but she wasn't going to reveal anything to him so knew it would be of no harm. "What your parents are like?" she continued.

"Why are you asking that?" Takeshi asked as he opened his emerald eyes and turned his head to her.

"Just curious," she said with a shrug, trying to make this question seem as innocent as possible.

"Well," he started his train of thought as he glanced up towards the soft lazy clouds above head. "Come to think of it I never really have. Of course when I was younger and when Gramps would mention my dad I'd become curious as to what he was like or looked like, but I heard he looks a lot like me—also something about him acting like me as well, but whenever Gramps said something like that I strangely got the feeling he wasn't referring to the same person."

"What about now?" she asked. "Still want to know?"

"I don't know," he said with a roll of his shoulders. "The way I see it is if my parents didn't care enough to stay around when I was born then I shouldn't care enough to want to be around them again."

"I see," she said feeling somewhat sorry for him.

"Hey, at least you have a parent still with you," he said with a smile, but upon seeing the girl frown ceased his upturn of his lips.

"Not like he acts like one," she grumbled. "That's why . . . that's why I want to know what my other parent is like—you know?"

"Oh . . . you mean the parent we share?" Takeshi asked with a smile, only knowing that part about their relationship.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile.

"Sometimes I wonder," he said with a sigh as he closed his eyes again, seemingly to drift back to his dreams.

"Hey . . . are you sleeping again?" Rinko asked, raising a slanted dark brow.

"Trying to," he mumbled.

"You sleep too much Takeshi," she groaned.

"Sorry, but that's just the way I am," he gave off a smile. "Love me, hate me—that's up to you."

"Dork!" she giggled as she playfully kicked him, earning a giggle out of him as well.

* * *

"Luffy," Zoro came up to the Pirate King who seemed to be not himself as of late. "You alright?"

"I'm just . . . confused is all," he said with a quick small smile he gave his First Mate, letting his face drop back into the shadows.

"Is it about that girl?" Zoro asked coming up next to the man and taking a seat to watch him.

"Yeah," Luffy said, keeping his gaze away from Zoro. "I heard that square guy call her Rinko . . . heh, what a bad name for a child."

"Who was she Luffy?" Zoro had been meaning to ask the Pirate King this for some time now.

Luffy froze. He didn't exactly know himself, but yet—he did know. It was just . . . he didn't know how to tell his First Mate, or any other by that matter. He bowed his head and let out a sigh as he turned his deep brown eyes towards his swordsman and said—

"She's my daughter."

"You mean that child that was supposed to be no more after you were changed back into a man?" Zoro asked, looking at his Captain with his arms crossed, his eyes demanding an explanation he knew Luffy knew.

"I know alright!" Luffy said with a groan. "I don't know how it happened, but someone must have removed her before Ivankov came to me!"

"Must have," Zoro said looking at Luffy very skeptical like.

"What?" Luffy looked at the man who looked at him with accusing eyes.

"Luffy, I know you said you were drugged during that time, but I know you still remember most of what happened," he said with serious eyes. "You probably remember how 'she' happened but just don't want to say it."

"How do you know Zoro?!" Luffy turned to him, outraged that he'd claim he knew what he thought or not when it was not his own mind.

"You're like that," he said with a nod. "I know you probably remember a lot more than you're letting on—even important things as well."

"Important things?" Luffy asked with a blink, that making him think back to a piece of that time—a piece of his memory when he remembered knowing something that was very important to him, but forgetting what it was.

Luffy let out a frustrated groan. All this thinking was making his brain hurt—it always had . . . that was one thing bad about him and now, he wished he wasn't like it.

"Gah I don't know!" he groaned as he rolled his eyes and head. "It's impossible the think like this! With so much on my mind!"

"Then clear your head," Zoro said as he got up and exited the room. "It'll come to you."

Luffy let out another frustrated groan as he sat down on a chair and tried to think about things, but like he said earlier—it was almost impossible to think. One thing that sometimes helped him to think was sleep and so as night fell and he slept he tried thinking about everything, but nothing seemed to work and again his head was killing him.

He inwardly sighed as he decided to let his thoughts go for the night and this time try and get a good night's sleep. Even though he was caught up in the land of dreams somehow his thoughts got mixed into them and that girl walked all over his dreams—Rinko, his daughter. He tossed and turned just dreaming about her—wondering what she was like, hoping she wasn't too much like her parent.

He wondered if she was happy with him, but he knew that fool had no right raising children—much less his! He soon felt anger seep into his body thinking of how much he would abuse that poor girl and soon he was pulled out of his sleep just about ready to attack something.

He looked around the dark room and saw everyone still asleep. He shook his head and laid back down trying his best to get back to sleep. In truth it took him a good hour or two to fall back into the land of dreams but when he did his dreams, this time, were filled with someone other than his daughter.

These dreams were darker, not as in evil or anything, but it was like he could barely see. Everything was so dark or blurry he could barely see anything. One thing he remembered though was the sight of something small, something small and moving.

His eyes seemed to be fixed onto the being . . . that being held in familiar hands. He looked at the being holding the object of interest and immediately he could tell who this being was . . . it was that da--ed Doctor Vegapunk! Oh he couldn't forget him ever! It was because of him evil was done on him those horrid months he had been captured by the Marines.

As he reflected on his wrongdoings the doctor had done to him his attention was soon brought back to the being in his arms. He noticed the shape of it and wondered if it was a child—perhaps his.

"Kichiro?" Luffy spoke in his dream, cocking his head slightly—wondering if it was indeed him.

He shook that thought though seeing the size of the blurry object. No, Kichiro was a good size even when he was captured—it couldn't be him. He watched as the doctor placed him on a separate table and other nurses came to clean it. Yes, it had to be such a thing, for what else would nurses tend to so caringly?

Luffy's eyes widened upon seeing more clearly. Everything seemed to clear up and once the nurses left the thing Luffy gasped. It was a child! It was crying, the cries were muffled but they were there and oh—it had the darkest of hair—just like him. Wait, could that be?—No it couldn't, could it?

Luffy reached out towards it, but as soon as he thought he could touch it he only woke up to see morning greet him. He let out a groan and cursed the night for being so short. That day, he seemed to be in the worst of moods—everyone on board noticing immediately.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with your dad Kichiro?" Buddy asked, all the children noticing the smiling Captain suddenly not so smiley today.

"I don't know," Kichiro said with curious eyes as he looked at his father barely even make a move to touch his breakfast—oddly. "I've never seen him like this before."

"I think it's strange," Tange said, adding in her two cents. "Ever since I've known him he's always been smiling—to see him _not_ doing it is just . . . odd."

"I agree," Takeo said eyeing the Captain oddly.

The children of the crew weren't the only one conversing or concerned about this subject though.

"Is Luffy okay Zoro?" Nami whispered to the man beside her who tried minding his own business and finishing his meal.

"How should I know?" he groaned, trying to shove as much food in his mouth to get it through to the Navigator that he didn't want to talk.

"You're closest to him aren't you?" she asked.

He only let out another groan, mouth full of food he was not going to speak to her.

"Come on Pirate King," Sanji tried as he held the dishes before Luffy. "Eat up. They're nutritious, and your favorite. Why won't you eat?"

"I don't feel like eating today," he said with a sigh as he leaned his head in his arms on the table—completely ignoring his food—shocking most.

"Hey, are you alright bro?" Franky asked, raising his sunglasses to peer at the Captain more clearly.

"Perhaps a song should do him good!" Brooke suggested.

"No guys, maybe you should let him be," Usopp said raising his hands knowing his friend didn't need this right now.

"Do you need me to check up on you Luffy?" Chopper suggested as he came up to the Pirate King.

"Maybe," Luffy said with a sigh as he got up and followed the doctor.

"Is he that sick?" Nami asked as all eyes watched him leave with the reindeer.

"He's fine," Zoro said with a sigh as he continued his meal. "Just needs to clear his thoughts."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Nami asked with a confused blink.

* * *

"Well, everything seems fine to me," Chopper said as he put away his tools and let the Captain button back up his shirt. "Just looks like you need a bit more rest. Didn't sleep good tonight?"

"Not really," Luffy said with a shake of his head.

"Bad dreams?" Chopper asked. "It's okay, we all get them."

"It wasn't really a bad dream," Luffy said, trying to remember it. "But more like a memory or something."

"Oh, I see," Chopper said with an understanding nod. "Sometimes people dream of past events—it happens."

"Yeah but I don't remember this 'memory' or whatever you'd call it," Luffy said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't know what to make of it."

"It could be a memory," Chopper said with a shrug, gaining the man's attention. "Just a forgotten one. A brain never truly forgets you know."

"It doesn't?" Luffy asked.

"Nope," Chopper said shaking his head. "It just takes events and stuff to trigger them again."

"Oh, I see what you mean!" Luffy said with a grin as he held up his index finger. "Like when I meet Ace and remember all the fun times we had as kids?"

"Yeah, exactly," Chopper said pointing his hoof at him. "So take it meeting that girl, it must have triggered some lost memories or something."

Luffy looked up as he thought about the girl and perhaps what she had said. He thought back on what she said about Kichiro and it was then he remembered that was what made him so confused in the first place and in his confusion he dreamt that strange dream. Hm, it was a lot to think about for him but now things were coming out clearer!

"Nee, hee, thanks Chopper!" Luffy cheered as he hugged the doctor tightly and then darted off.

"Nuuuh, sure thing?" Chopper said, a little confused as to what exactly just happened with Luffy.

Luffy now figured that if he just continued to sleep and dream about those lost memories everything would come together and so that is exactly what he did—though it wasn't always the case. The more he dreamt the different the forgotten memories were. Often Luffy would just dream of him being kept in that horrid room of his.

One dream/memory was about his daughter—he was sure of it! That Vegapunk was there looking quite nervous as he guided him into the surgical room to extract the child for his own reasons. There wasn't much after that for that was when he was changed back into a man, but before there seemed to be such a large gap it frustrated Luffy as he tried to force himself to remember.

Luffy let out a sigh as he leaned against the railing of Sunny, watching the sun set. He didn't know what to make of his dreams or memories, what ever they were. They still seemed to be blurred and darkened thanks to his drugged state so it wasn't easy to make anything out of them.

He turned to see the children playing on the lawn and just smiled. His eyes fell on his son who decided to take up cleaning his katanas next to his father. It was quite cute to see him like this—so much like his swordsman father—he was like his mini-me.

Luffy giggled at the thought but frowned slightly remembering the time he thought he had lost him forever to the Marines. He frowned just thinking of how much he could have turned out like Rinko—raised by some bast--- only to be used like a weapon. It was enough to make his blood boil it was.

Luffy hadn't known about Rinko and perhaps if he had then maybe . . . maybe he would have tried to save her before all _that_ had happened to her. It was too late now though and plus . . . she was too much like Lucci to even consider saving . . . she'd probably rather see him in jail more than anything—hhh, just like Lucci.

There was probably no hope for the poor girl. Luffy looked once again at his son who smiled happily as he spoke about swordsmanship with his father. Upon seeing this he couldn't help but feel something was missing. Something concerning the three of them—something in their strange little 'family'.

_Something is missing_, Luffy thought to himself. _I can feel it. Something was taken—I just know it! The Marines . . . they took something from me, but why . . . why can't I remember?_

With a frustrated growl he slammed his fist against the railing and stomped off. Kichiro was started by this and watched his parent march off back inside. With a confused blink and sigh he turned to his other parent and asked—

"Father, what's wrong with dad?"

"It's a little hard to explain Kichiro," Zoro said with a sigh as he looked at the boy.

"Does it have something to do with that girl we met a while back?" the boy asked.

"Partly," Zoro said with a sigh and slight tilt of his head. "We weren't going to tell you this because we didn't know she existed but . . . that was your sister Kichiro."

"SISTER?!!" Kichiro gasped with wide eyes. "I have a _sister_?!!"

"You do now," Zoro said with a nod.

"Since WHEN?!!" he screeched in confusion.

"A while ago Captain there was a woman," Zoro said glancing at where their Captain once stood. "That is how you were born—and she."

"Then why isn't she with us?" he asked, trying to comprehend it all.

"Because, like I said earlier—we didn't know she existed," Zoro said.

"Then how do you know she's my sister?" Kichiro asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"She's your half sister Kichiro," Zoro told him, making the boy's features soften. "The World Government wanted to use Luffy in a breeding program because they saw what a potential warrior you were."

"They wanted _me_ to be a _Marine_?" Kichiro asked, a little taken back by the mere thought of it.

"Yes," Zoro said with a solemn nod. "Including any other child Luffy bore, but of course the Government wanted both parents to be equally strong and so they took someone strong to breed with Luffy and apparently that girl came out of it."

"How could they do that to dad!?" Kichiro growled in rage, hating the government even more. "That's just sick!!"

"My thoughts exactly," Zoro said with another nod. "It was horrible for Luffy to go through—one reason why he doesn't like to talk about it."

"Well, I can see why," Kichiro said with a nod.

"Good for you," Zoro said with a smile as he patted his newly teen on the head, glad he understood quickly. "But right now Luffy's got a lot of things going through his head—he's trying to sort out his confusion and remember things he thought were forgotten. So we'll just have to leave him alone for a little while, alright?"

"Alright," Kichiro said with a nod and roll of his shoulders. "If it helps, I'll do it."

"Good boy," Zoro said patting his son on the back. "Now . . . what was that new move you were talking to me about?"

* * *

Luffy laid in his wooden hammock just starring up at the ceiling trying to make out that figure that seemed to be stuck in his mind. That small, small being. Letting out a sigh he rolled over and closed his eyes—soon being taken in by his dreams and lost memories.

In a dream he was there again, laying down why he looked at a small raven-haired child who cried and cried as if for its parent. He couldn't stop staring at it and did so until darkness surrounded him once again. He kept having this dream over and over again, but could make nothing of it except for knowing it was a child—whose?—he was unclear about.

Luffy woke again, but this time it was still only but night. The night was deep, so deep everyone slumbered deep in their dream state. He thought to himself for a few more hours after that and said nothing.

He wondered what time it was—everything was still so dark. He let out a quiet sigh as he got up and came outside to stare at the stars still gleaming down brightly. He remained outside for a moment until the nagging his heart gave him was too much to bear.

He could no longer stay were he was—he knew this. The Marines had taken something from him and he was going to find out just what. He turned and prepared to take Mini Merry and figure this out himself when something stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going . . . Captain?" came the deep voice of his First Mate.

"Zoro?" he said turning to him and watching him come out of the shadows of Sunny. "You're still up?"

"I have watch tonight," he stated. "You know it's not a good thing for you to go off alone—Pirate King or not—you're a highly wanted man."

"Tch, thanks for the care," Luffy said with a roll of his eyes. "I just . . . this is something I need to do."

"What? What do you need to do?!" Zoro asked.

"Things alright!" Luffy said with a frustrated sigh. "I wish I could explain but I can't. It's . . . complicated and . . . I need to clear my thoughts."

"I see," Zoro said with a sigh as he pinched the brim of his nose knowing whatever he said the fool wouldn't listen. "At least . . . before you go and possibly get yourself killed could you . . . could you at least answer me one question?"

Luffy turned to give him his full attention and once Zoro knew he had it he sighed and asked one simple, but possibly complicated thing—

"Why?"

Luffy scanned his thoughts trying to find the easiest way to put his actions down into words. He tried to find the easiest answer to tell Zoro, without having him too utterly confused. Luffy blinked slowly before putting his attention back onto his First Mate and simply said—

"I believe . . . there's another child."

At that he stared into the confused eyes of his once lover. Zoro really couldn't say anything to that. That phrase meant so many things and possibly everything. He watched as his Captain glanced down for a moment and then turned and left.

Zoro turned to the side of the ship to watch the Captain take Mini Merry and vanish into the dark ocean. He looked to the side to even see Laboon looking confused as to what was happening. The large whale turned to the green-haired swordsman with confusion in his eyes, but Zoro could say nothing nor even look at the poor whale for he was just as confused.

_Believes there's another child?! _Zoro thought to himself, his hands gripping the railing so tight he swore he could hear it splintering. _What the he-- is that supposed to mean?!_

Zoro knew what it could mean or could not mean. He bowed his head wondering how something like that could have slipped for 12 years! If Luffy was right then . . . then they had . . .

"Ahoy!" came a voice, catching Zoro out of his panicking thoughts.

Zoro turned quickly and ran over to the other side of Sunny to watch as a familiar face quickly boarded. He was a bit taken aback as to see Red-Haired Shanks board with anything but a smile though.

"Shanks?" he said with a confused blink, seeing the man in a fairly strange mood.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked glancing around as if trying to spot the boy. "There's something I need to tell you and him!"

"He just left!" Zoro said, wondering what was wrong.

"Da-- it!" Shanks cursed.

"What, what is it?" Zoro asked, looking at the older man.

"Oh da-- it we really screwed up Roronoa!" He cursed as he looked at him with a strange expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?!" Zoro growled out, wishing someone would just explains things already.

"There was another!" he said, his eyes widening at the swordsman. "Da-- it you and Luffy had _another_ son!!"

"ANOTHER _SON_?!!!" Zoro gasped in unknown shock, not really knowing what to do at the moment but just gawk at the man.

"Yes, and his name's Monkey D. Takeshi!" Shanks informed him with urgency, waiting for the man to do something.

"TAKESHI!?!?!?!!" Zoro asked vaguely remembering Kaku telling that girl, Luffy's daughter, that Takeshi was waiting for them back on the ship—da-- it! They had been that close and not even known it!!

This was all too much for Zoro to grasp at once. Zoro let out a queasy groan as he grasped his head trying to comprehend it all but finding it unbelievably difficult.

"HOLY SHI-!!" was all that could escape his mouth from the shock and all that had taken place to lead up to that shock.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay so this might be the last chp for a little while so I can think of the rest 'cause as you do or do not know I have kinda written out all my chp summarys down on my com and this was as far as I've gotten on it--yeah, need to catch up. But don't worry I'm often a quick thinker . . . 'often'. I probably will get at least one more chp up before putting this story on hold for a little while to think about it, maybe, maybe not. We shall see. Well hope you enjoyed and until next chp bye :D**


	31. The Searching

"Shi-!" Shanks cursed as well, realizing he was a bit too late to catch Luffy on this VERY important matter.

"What's going on?" came Nami as she and the others heard the commotion and came to see what was wrong.

"Yeah, you stupid mosshead, you're being too godda-- loud," Sanji groaned, rubbing his ears. "You want to wake up the kids?"

Zoro only gave the love cook a hard glare making Sanji wonder what had got him all worked up. The crew had never seen Zoro so stressed or agitated like this before—well if you count the time Kichiro was taken as an infant, but still—something was DEFINITELY wrong!

"Hm—Shanks what are you doing here?" Usopp noticed the redhead as all eyes turned to him.

"Eh, heh, hi guys," Shanks chuckled nervously as he waved towards them. "Well actually I came here to tell Luffy and Zoro something, but Luffy's not here, when he should be! And now that I've told Zoro we REALLY need to find Luffy!"

"Why?" Nami asked. "What's so important? And wait! . . . Where's Luffy?!"

"He headed off!" Zoro groaned as he rubbed his hands through his hair just wanting to rip something out.

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"He went to look for the other kid," Shanks spoke up.

"What other kid?" the crew all said in unison.

"Da-- it, me and Luffy had another son without any of us knowing!" Zoro groaned out as he looked at the crew with complete frustration written all over his face.

"WHAT?!?!!?!!" all gasped with wide eyes, shocked expressions on each.

"It's true," Shanks informed. "Mihawk had told me not too long ago."

"And why didn't he tell you _earlier_?!?!!" Sanji asked.

"I don't know!" Shanks groaned. "But we have to find Luffy and tell him. He doesn't even know _who_ he's looking for!"

"So, wait, you've seen the kid?" Franky asked, raising a brow.

"Well—yes and no," Shanks admitted. "I've seen only pictures of him, but his name's Monkey D. Takeshi, he's a Marine officer. I heard for his age he's pretty high-ranked."

"Da-- it!" Sanji cursed, biting the butt of his cigarette tightly.

"Well," Franky sighed out sadly. "I guess this is a bad time to say Robin's expecting again."

"What?! You are?!" Nami gasped as she looked at the dark-haired woman who just smiled warmly with a nod making the tangerine squeal in excitement. "Ah! Are you serious?! That's so—wait! Back to the matter at hand. WHERE. IS. LUFFY?!!"

"He's gone!" Zoro said again. "Looking for this Takeshi!"

"I thought you didn't get a chance to tell him!" Sanji pointed out as he looked at the redhead who was strangely grinning, standing next to Robin asking when she was expecting. "SHANKS!!"

"Oh!" he gasped as he snapped out of his 'I-Love-Kids' mode. "Yeah, that's right. He was already gone when I climbed onboard."

"Crap!" Nami groaned as she stomped her foot hard on the deck. "So was this one of his 'hunches-journey'?!"

"Yeah," Zoro said with a nod as he turned and placed his hands on the railing, just wondering if the day could get any worse.

"Well we're going to need to find Luffy!" Brooke spoke up.

"Yeah!" Chopper said with a firm nod. "He could get lost, or worse! The Marines could find him!"

"There's nothing to worry about!" Zoro snapped in, making all look at the frustrated greatest swordsman.

There seemed to be a silence as all watched Zoro bow his head slightly and exhale a frustrated sigh.

"Luffy'll be fine," he said wondering if he was trying to convince everyone else that—or himself.

"Zoro?" Chopper said with a confused blink wondering why the swordsman seemed to not care that THE Pirate King was out and about with no clues as to what he was looking for and possibly in a Marine infested area.

"I see where this is going," Sanji said with a nod as he lit a cigarette calmly.

Shanks eyed the swordsman not realizing this whole ordeal had effected him so much . . . or that the First Mate hadn't gotten over something he told himself and everyone else he would.

"Zoro . . . what's the matter with you?" Nami asked, blinking in confusion as to why the swordsman was acting like so. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I do," he spoke softly, still leaning forward over the railing, not wishing to meet any crew's gaze.

"Then why don't you want to do anything about i—? started Chopper, but was cut off by Shanks.

"You still care about him don't you Roronoa?" the redhead asked, looking quite serious at the swordsman who seemed to still as he said this.

"You what?" Nami asked as she looked at the swordsman as well and noted his behavior and motions. "You mean you still—?"

"Yes," Zoro replied simply, letting out a long uneasy sigh as he let his head hang down.

"You mean—? I thought you guys said—?" started Usopp.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Zoro let out a sigh. "But I was wrong."

"I see," Shanks said with a serious nod. "You still haven't gotten over Luffy."

"No," Zoro admitted feeling somewhat shameful because of it.

"You serious?" asked Franky, raising a brow. "It's been 12 years you know. How could you—?"

"It wasn't easy," Zoro admitted. "Every time I look at him I still—da-- it I still want to hold him and kiss him like before, but I can't da-- it! Luffy's changed . . . he's not like he was before so I have to refrain from everything I want—everything I _need_ from him."

"Zoro," Nami said as she felt for the man. "Why didn't you tell us? Or Luffy? I'm sure we could have worked this out—somehow."

"No, it was better if I didn't," Zoro said shaking his head and with a deep sigh he turned back to face everyone with heavy eyes. "I didn't want to pressure Luffy into doing anything he didn't want to."

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked. "I'm sure he would understand."

"I don't think so," Zoro said with a shake of his head. "You don't know . . . how hard it's been on me for these past 12 years. I miss Luffy alright . . . I still do after all this time and I still, I still feel for him—or what he used to be."

"So—you can't see him for what he is now, can you?" Robin spoke up.

"I tried, believe me," Zoro admitted. "But after what we had . . . it's just so da-- hard to go back to how things used to be."

"Too hard for even the World's Greatest Swordsman?" Sanji asked, raising a curly brow and looking at the green swordsman.

"I don't care what you all think of me," he said firmly. "But now you know my struggles—I've said what needed to be said."

"Hhh, this day just keeps getting more complicated!" Nami groaned as she held her face. "Luffy's gone—we find out him and Zoro have another kid—Zoro still feels the same way for Luffy. We're in a big pinch!"

"I agree Mrs. Navigator," Robin said with an agreeing nod.

"Okay," Nami said with a calming sigh. "First. We need to find Luffy. Second we need to find that kid, any objections anyone?"

"No, Nope," everyone said shaking their heads.

"Good," Nami said with a smile. "Shanks, will you be joining us?"

"Sadly no," Shanks said with a sigh. "I've retired from piracy a long time ago, but I believe you can figure out this problem yourselves."

"Thanks for the faith man," Franky said with a grin as he looked at the retired Yonkou.

"Sure thing," Shanks said with a nod as everyone darted off to their positions in the ship, getting ready to turn it around.

As everyone turned Shanks noticed the swordsman just turn and grip the railing once more. Looking out into the dark ocean before them.

"You going to be okay—Zoro?" Shanks asked as he took a few steps up closer towards the First Mate.

"I'll have to be," Zoro said.

"I'm sorry for all the dismay you be in," Shanks said with a downward sigh. "Wish you didn't have to feel that way."

"Yeah, you and me both," Zoro said with a sigh. "But I've never felt like I did when I fell for Luffy when he was a woman—I've never had that close of a bond before and when he was changed back I thought that bond would break—but me, being so naïve to feelings like these, didn't know how to be rid of them."

"Relationships are a hard thing to deal with," Shanks said with a nod as he touched the swordsman on the shoulder comforting. "Most people don't know how to deal with them—it happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, I know," Zoro said with another hard sigh.

Zoro then looked up into the night sky. A soft breeze flew past his face. It was colder than normal tonight and he wondered if it meant something.

He sighed inwardly feeling his heart continue to sink. It seemed to have been sinking for so long . . . 12 years to be exact and now that Luffy was gone and he had told everyone how he felt . . . and even about that other child . . . Zoro didn't know how much farther his tattered and tortured heart could sink.

Zoro bowed his head and wrapped it in his arms that rested on the railing of Sunny. He let out a groan that was somewhat mixed with frustration and sorrow. He didn't know what to do at the moment—things seemed to throw themselves too quickly his way . . . he wasn't meant to handle so many things. He was NOT a multitasked like most woman, sure he was a three sword wielding swordsman but this was something on a different level and truth be told . . . he couldn't see a happy ending to this.

* * *

"So you're saying you ran into the Straw Hats?" Smoker asked, making sure he got what the long-square-nosed man said clearly.

"Yes, though it was only Luffy and Zoro," Kaku informed. "It seems Rinko was intent on capturing the Pirate King."

"Hmph, that or she just wanted to see him," Smoker commented as he turned to look at the two children who were sitting near each other on the other side of the room, as the two adults spoke to one another. "I know she knows about him being her other parent . . . and I know she's been curious about meeting him for some time."

"Yes, hhh, I know," Kaku said with a sigh. "We tried to get it into her mind that her 'mother' was a criminal and evil and that she should learn from his mistakes, but apparently she didn't take it to heart like we thought she would."

"She's only a child," Smoker added. "You can't expect them to listen too well."

"Yes, I know," Kaku said as he placed his fists on his hips. "Take Takeshi—that boy seems to do as he pleases—just because he is a high-ranking Marine. Now I wonder where he learned to do such a thing."

'If you're suggesting I taught him that, you're sadly mistaking," Smoker said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well . . . you do like to disobey orders just as much as he," Kaku said, crossing his arms.

"I beg to differ," Smoker added. "He doesn't' disobey them—just ignores them."

While the two were talking amongst one another about the trip the children were gazing at them, wondering if their report was good or bad . . . well . . . at least Rinko was.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked as she cautiously watched their movements and gestures for anything negative.

"Reports," Takeshi answered from where he lounged in his chair, eyes lazily closed in a semi-nap.

"I know that!" spat Rinko as she turned to her older half-brother, almost baring fangs at him. "But . . . do you think we'll get in trouble for what we did?"

"_We_?" Takeshi asked, opening a single eye to peer at his sister. "I didn't do anything, just _you_."

"Thanks a lot," Rinko groaned knowing she was the only one at fault for what happened, but still wishing deep down inside that Takeshi would help share the blame like he'd usually do.

"Well, you knew better," Takeshi answered. "Going after the Pirate King with his First Mate, who happens to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, with him. You know that was stupid."

"Justice needs to be served Takeshi!" she spat at him. "At least I was trying to obtain the most wanted criminal! Maybe you should try being a bit more Justice-worthy yourself!"

"I frankly don't care," Takeshi let out a sigh as he closed his eyes once again to perhaps continue on with his nap. "I know they're wanted, but if I wasn't ordered to pursue them then why should I do it on my own?"

"Clearly you're not getting anything," Rinko groaned with a roll of her eyes.

Rinko sighed inwardly and cast her eyes downward. She had only saw her 'mother' once but still—she couldn't get him out of her head. She wanted to see him again, but just to talk perhaps . . . not fight or anything, no—she wanted to know if all the things she had heard about him were true—both good and bad, she just wanted the opportunity to find out herself.

She sighed once again as she turned her gaze towards a napping Takeshi. Just seeing him she felt sorry for the boy. He had no clue who either of his parents were and now he was at the stage in his life where he just didn't care about them anymore—it was almost heartbreaking.

_Hhh . . . Don't you want to know about your parents Takeshi?_ She inwardly asked wishing he was a little more enthusiastic about learning about his lineage or even meeting the two he had never seen before in his life—perhaps only in dreams. _Don't you want to know what it's like for them to hold you like real parents would? Oh Takeshi . . . I'm sorry you dislike them so much because they're not here . . . if only you knew what really happened._

Rinko was caught up in her own thoughts as the two adults carried on with their conversation speaking somewhat of what Rinko was thinking about.

"Takeshi didn't see them did he?" Smoker asked, referring to the Captain and First Mate of the Straw Hats. "You know HQ doesn't want him to see them."

"I know that," Kaku said with a nod. "Luckily for us he was too busy being lost to even notice the two."

"Good 'cause there'd be he-- to pay if Marine Headquarters found out that boy saw them two and decided to go hunting for them on his own for his own personal reasons," Smoker said with a groan as he pinched the brim of his nose. "By the way, was it only Straw Hat and Roronoa that Rinko saw?"

"No," Kaku said, shaking his head. "Their eldest was with them."

"Heh, the other one huh?" Smoker said remembering that child that had slipped past the Marines so many years ago. "Rinko noticed him didn't she?"

"I'm afraid so," Kaku said with a sigh. "We had never really told her about the other one—hoping the two would never meet. I even managed to get a picture of him."

At that he took out a photo of the older boy. Smoker took it and examined it. He often glanced towards the younger brother looking for resemblances, which he found greatly—one would probably be able to tell the two were brothers if ever they met.

"I take it you're going to update his wanted poster with this," Smoker said as he looked at the zoan.

"It's the idea," Kaku said with a roll of his shoulders. "Besides, it has been 12 whole years since we've gotten a descent photo of the infamous lad."

"I see your point," Smoker said with a sigh as he handed the photo back to the assassin. "Well I better go inform the superiors on what happened, I'm sure they'll want to know why your ship was late porting."

"Yes, and I'd better turn in this photo and bring Rinko back to her father," Kaku let out a sigh as he gazed at the photo knowing this photo alone could possibly start a war considering how much the World Government want the little tyke so they can turn him into their personal warrior like his brother . . . yes . . . they wanted the whole set of Luffy's children, especially the boys.

* * *

Luffy let off a small smile once land came into sight. He stood up in Mini Merry and waited until the island was closer to grab his belongings and dock. What Luffy really wanted was this island to be Marine-run, which he knew there were quite a few in this district.

Even though he be the Pirate King he continued to casually walk into the Marine town. He knew the Marines were very tolerable towards him—if he didn't cause any commotion. So he could go as he pleased—for now.

Many in town noticed him; his face was rather infamous, and so hid from him. He paid no attention though, he was on a mission and that mission didn't concern townspeople, no, only the Marines.

Luffy caught sight of their base and so headed towards it. On his way there he ran into a few Marine grunts who were, by far, shocked by his presence.

"The Pirate King!!" they gasped, nearly dropping their rifles. "W-What are you doing here?!"

Luffy was quiet for a moment before he spoke saying—

"I'm looking for someone who belongs to the World Government."

"Wha—uh, there could be numerous people that are that," they answered.

"No," Luffy spoke solemnly, keeping the soldiers on edge, wondering what the Pirate King was going to do. "He is but a child."

"Heh, heh, a kid?" they all chuckled nervously. "Kids are no soldiers if that's what you're thinking."

Luffy raised his hat slightly to show these Marine grunts the seriousness in his deep brown eyes. They all immediately froze, shuddering under his hard and overpowering stare.

"I want to talk with your superior," Luffy spoke in a low, serious tone.

The three soldiers gulped before turning around with trembling limps as they said—

"R-Right this way s-sir."

Luffy was taken to the Captain in control of the base and spoke with him for a few moments. The Captain had asked 'who' he was looking for, but all Luffy could inform him was he was looking for a child. Luffy did not tell him it was his own child for there was no reason, but he could tell these Marines knew exactly who he was speaking of. He could see them glancing at one another, the look in their eyes held a secret that they were very unwilling to share with the demanding Pirate King.

"Uuuuhhh," The Captain mumbled as he scratched his cheek. "If you could give us a name it would be easier for us to find him Pirate King."

"I don't know his name," Luffy said, his tone slightly higher than normal, tired of these lying Marines. "If you don't what to tell me who he is then I'll just ask others."

At that Luffy gave a hard glare towards the commanding officers, making them VERY uneasy under his mighty glare, and then turned and left. Once he was gone and off the island everyone sighed in relief—the Pirate King could be one scary man towards the Government.

"Sir," the Sergeant Major spoke up, glancing at the Captain. "Pirate King Straw Hat was talking about Takeshi wasn't he?"

The Captain let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. Oh he knew that was what the Pirate King was looking for. He knew all-too-well why even.

"Get me a Den Den Mushi," he ordered, the Sergeant Major saluting and doing just that.

"Hhh, get me Marine HQ," the Captain spoke into the line.

"This is Marine Headquarters, how may I help you Captain?" another voice spoke on the other end.

"The da-- Pirate King knows about the child," he spoke out with a grumble of a sigh.

"You're referring to Monkey D. Takeshi aren't you Captain?" the other spoke, the sound in his voice was very displeasing.

"Yeah," the Captain spoke.

"Did you tell him about the child?" the other asked.

"No, but he told us he was going to continue to search for him, perhaps asking other Marines," the Captain informed the man on the other end.

"Well that certainly isn't good," the other spoke. "Hhh, I'm going to have to inform the higher-ups about this. We all swore an oath to NEVER let the Pirate King know about the child. Thank-you for the report Captain."

"Sure thing," the Captain said as he glanced out his window to see the disappearing vessel that carried the Pirate King toss gently against the waves as it left the island.

* * *

"DA-- IT ALL!!" Sengoku cursed, slamming his fist onto his desk, even cracking it in two upon being informed of the Pirate King's situation.

Garp and Takeshi nearly jumped in their seats at the sudden violent wave from the Fleet Admiral. Their game of checkers completely ruined from the shockwave of Sengoku's mighty fist. Both turned their heads in wonder on why Sengoku was so upset.

"What is it Sengoku?" Garp asked as he quickly rearranged all the checker pieces on the board to his favor, while Takeshi wasn't looking.

Sengoku was fuming though. His grit his teeth hard enough to where you could hear the pearly whites rubbing against each other. His knuckles were white to show how tightly he was even clenching his fists. He was obviously furiously upset.

Takeshi was just as curious as his Great Grandfather as he stared at the officer, waiting for his answer. They watched as Sengoku's heavy breathing lessoned and lessoned. They watched as his eyes came to glare at the two, for a moment resting on the child who stared at him with lazy green eyes.

"Takeshi," Sengoku spoke to the boy, trying to lesson his angry tone. "Leave us while we talk."

"Sir," he said with a lazy salute before he left the room as ordered.

Garp looked back down at their checker game to find Takeshi had, somehow, switched the pieces in his own favor. Garp let his jaw hit the floor before he grabbed his hair in disbelief.

"AH!? HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!?!!" Garp groaned and slumped over the table in defeat.

"Garp," Sengoku spoke to him from where he stood, peering out the window.

"Hm, what is it Sengoku?" Garp asked, raising his head in attention.

"He knows," he mumbled out, his clasped hands behind his back tightening in frustration.

"Hm, who does?" asked Garp, completely clueless at times . . . well, most of the time.

"YOUR DA-- GRANDSON, THAT'S WHO!!" Sengoku shouted as he turned back to the older man.

"Hm . . . which one?" Garp asked, successfully ticking Sengoku off.

"YOUR PIRATE KING GRANDSON YOU IDIOT!!!" Sengoku snapped as he grabbed Garp by the collar and shook him roughly.

"O-Oh, Luffy," Garp said, a little dazed and dizzy from the violent shake. "WAIT WHAT?!?!?!!! HE KNOWS ABOUT TAKESHI?!?!!!"

"That's what I've been trying to get through to your thick skull!" Sengoku groaned as he harshly poked Garp in the head, leaving a nice red mark on his wrinkled skin.

"Well that ain't good," Garp said as he rubbed his abused noggin.

"No," groaned Sengoku through clenched teeth. "It's not. But one good thing is he doesn't know who he's looking for."

"He doesn't?" Garp asked.

"No," Sengoku said as he shook his head. "From what I was informed he only knew that he was looking for a child in the World Government—and that could be anyone."

"But what happens when he finds out about Takeshi?" Garp asked with a flew blinks. "He's going to want him back!"

"I know that Garp," Sengoku said with a sigh and roll of his eyes.

"He's gonna want to take away my grandbaby!" Garp whined protectively for his great grandchild.

"You don't think I know?!!" Sengoku almost shouted again, slamming his fist on what was left of his desk. "Da-- it, I don't even know how he found out!"

"Well—at least he doesn't know his name," Garp said with a small shrug.

"No, but he'll find out," Sengoku let out a groan. "Takeshi is quite a popular Marine soldier among the World Government. It won't be long before Straw Hat finds his file and then sets war for him."

"Oh boy," Garp let out a sigh as he shook his head. "I don't know if we'll be able to handle a war—especially one with the Pirate King. Luffy's got too many Pirate friends as it is."

"I know that Garp," Sengoku let out a groan. "And I DON'T want Takeshi to find out about his parents. Who knows what will happen if he does!"

"You're afraid of him joining them right?" Garp asked.

"Yes," Sengoku admitted.

"I don't think he will," Garp said with a shake of his head as he crossed his arms.

"And why is that?" Sengoku asked, wondering why Garp so surely thought such a thing.

"He's come to the time in his life where he simply doesn't care anymore," Garp said with a somewhat sad sigh. "He doesn't care about his parents anymore—one reason, I think, is because he thinks they abandoned him."

"I see," Sengoku said with a nod. "That's good he thinks that, I don't want him to think anything different, you hear me?"

"But Sengoku," Garp whined. "It's not right a child think his parents left him when, in truth, they didn't. I'm sure he hates them by now for thinking such a thing. Why I don't know what I'd do if my own son thought of me like that. It's not good for either the child or parents."

"Who cares," Sengoku waved it off. "As long as Takeshi thinks that he'll stay loyal to the World Government—just like we want him too, but I've been thinking . . ."

"About what?" Garp asked.

"The other one," Sengoku said as he looked at Garp.

"You mean Kichiro?" Garp asked with a blink. "Why have you been thinking about him?"

Sengoku let out a grin that seemed a little strange to Garp who only blinked in confusion, before Sengoku elaborated on his thoughts.

"For a long time he's been wanted alive by the World Government," Sengoku spoke up as he paced around. "I've raised his bounty countless times as he grew, but still—no one has been able to capture him for us—not even our own men . . . and do you know why Garp?"

"Uuuuuhhhh, he's a strong kid?" Garp asked, ever playing the clueless idiot.

"THAT DA-- STRAW HAT WAS ALWAYS WITH HIM, THAT'S WHY!!" Sengoku spat in another rage. "No one could touch him because of that da--ed Pirate King!"

"Well, Luffy's very protective over him—I can understand that," Garp said with a nod, understanding parentage himself.

"Yes but now . . . now that Straw Hat is gone," Sengoku let out a grin that almost seemed sinister—like he had been waiting for this moment for years.

"Wait!" Garp gasped with wide eyes. "You're not saying you're going to try to—!"

"Of course I am!" Sengoku spat. "We've been waiting 12 long years for a moment like this! I'm not about to pass up this opportunity for nothing!"

"Wait, you say Luffy's protected him ever since," Garp started. "When you're forgetting about the 'other' parent!"

"Oh, I've considered Roronoa as well," Sengoku said with a nod.

"Then you must realize he's just as protective as Luffy when it comes to their son!" Garp informed. "Plus he's next to the Pirate King as most wanted! Being the World's Greatest Swordsman, there's not much you can fly against him!"

"I've kept that in mind," Sengoku said with a nod. "That is why—the second he leaves that ship in search for his partner is when we'll strike. I know he'll keep his child onboard as he leaves—and I KNOW he'll leave."

"But what about the others?!" Garp added. "They're all strong in their own ways you know!"

"Oh I know that, but without the Pirate King and World's Greatest Swordsman—we'll have nothing to worry about." Sengoku said, strangely cocky.

"Just how long have you been planning this?" Garp asked, raising a brow.

"Ever since we lost that child to those da-- Pirates," Sengoku growled, still freshly remembering that day.

"But still—even if you do, somehow, manage to take him," Garp spoke up once more as he held out his arms. "How will you be able to train him into a Marine soldier when he's lived most of his life as a Pirate's child?"

"I have my ways," Sengoku said with a firm nod. "He'll conform to us whether he likes it or not, you'll see. Plus—haven't you been wanting to see your other great grandchild Garp?"

Garp sighed inwardly knowing he did, but . . . but not like this. Why did everyone always have to twist what he said or meant. He knew that if they somehow manage to snatch Kichiro out of his parents grasp there would be hell to pay . . . one way . . . or another.

* * *

"Hm, Zoro?" Nami blinked as she leaned over the railing to see the swordsman boarding a boat with Shanks. "Where are you going?"

"To find Luffy," Zoro said as he slung a pack over his shoulder and readied to sail out with Shanks who had agreed to help him reach the next island so he could begin his search.

"Hm, Shanks are you helping him?" Nami asked with a few blinks as she looked at the true redhead.

"Just to reach the next island," Shanks said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I believe you guys can work this problem out by yourself. You don't need old me getting in the way of personal things so I'll leave the search and explaining to you. Though if you ever need me I'll be waiting."

"I see," Nami said as she watched the two ready to ship off, but something had jumped past her, landing with the boys, surprising them.

"Ugh! What the—?! Kichiro?! What are you doing here?!" Zoro demanded as he looked at the boy who had his own pack, ready to journey with them.

"I want to search for dad too!" he whined, peering at his parent with determined eyes.

"No," Zoro refused. "You need to stay here, on Sunny."

"But why?" Kichiro complained. "You and dad said I was an adult now and so get to do adult things . . . why do I have to stay?"

"Because," Zoro said with a soft smile, placing his hand on the lad's shoulder and bending down to where he was eyelevel with him. "You need to protect everyone while I'm away searching for Luffy alright?"

"But they don't need me," he pouted, looking much like Luffy when he did so. "They can protect themselves."

"I know that, but what about your brothers and sisters?" Zoro asked. "You're the eldest and strongest. What if they need your protection?"

"Well," Kichiro let out a sniff as he turned back to look at all the children peering down over the railing at the scene. "I guess you're right . . . I am their big brother after all."

"That's my boy," Zoro said with a soft smile as he embraced his son one last time.

With a quick kiss on top his head Zoro released the boy and pushed him back towards Sunny where the lad began climbing back up, somewhat still reluctant. Zoro let out a sigh as he watched his son join the others with a sad and disappointed look.

"Hey, just how long you gonna be gone mosshead?" Sanji spoke up as he came to stand next to his wife to peer down at the departing men.

"Not that long crap cook," Zoro said. "Luffy can be anywhere so I'll keep searching from island to island, but I'll return every once and a while to check up on you guys. Keep my son safe will ya."

"Sure thing, bro!" Franky said with a grin and wink as he raised his thumb.

"We'll look after him," Nami assured him. "But you be sure to find Luffy okay! Make sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble!"

"You know me," Zoro gave them all a smirk as he and Shanks set off, waving at Sunny and its passengers.

"Tch, that bast--- better be okay," Sanji said with a grunt as he turned and lit his cigarette to smoke out his frustration at the parting.

"Mr. Swordsman shall be fine," Robin said with a smile and nod.

"Awwww, now we're missing the Captain and First Mate," little Olvia pouted as she laid her head on the railing. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Naaaah, sis," Buddy said as he patted her on the back. "It's not a bad thing at all, we'll be fine!"

* * *

"We have been ordered to keep an eye on the Pirate King's crew and ship and to inform Headquarters on when the First Mate leaves the ship."

"Well sir—he has left."

"Then inform HQ."

"Sir!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I couldn't update in a while. I had written like part of this chp and then got writers block, and then wrote some more and then got writers block again. TT TT sorry! Hopefully I'll update better, though lately it seems I've been a bit slow on my stories, hmmmm, sorry about that but I'm slow! DX**

**Another thing is that I was busy messing around with music videos :3 I made a new one called--One Piece Hot Guys Dedication (Bad Romance)--by ABunchOfGirls (ME! XD )it's actually a slide show of One Piece characters, my first slide show, though when I uploaded it it messed up some :( But it's still good, I like it. If you guys want to watch it tell me what you think! :D**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, but awww :( poor Zoro . . . he's so confused and conflicted :( Oh well, let's hope that gets sorted through ;D Next chp will hopefully be longer . . . if I can think of what to do next :3 It's me though so don't expect anything quick, but I still could surprise ya ;D Well see ya next chp :D**


	32. Stolen

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was making music vids and then reading a rather creepy book I got the other day called The Child Thief . . . I will never be able to look at Peter Pan the same again O.o . . . anyways this chp's long for you guys so hope you enjoy! :D**

Monkey D. Luffy sat in Little Merry just flipping through Marine bios and profiles he had stolen out of the last Marine base he ran into. He was sure they had tabs on every Marine soldier, Marines were supposed to be well organized after all.

"Nope, nope, nope," Luffy repeated with a bored sigh as he flipped through the bios and scanned the pictures of the beings these bios spoke of.

He figured that a child face would more or likely be his son. That and the face had to look like either him or Zoro. Kichiro did, resembled Zoro quite a bit so perhaps the second one would look more like himself. With that in mind Luffy continued looking through all the cadets since they be the younger of the Marines.

"No, no, NO!" Luffy growled finally fed up with getting nowhere and just tossing the files.

Luffy let out a frustrated sigh and placed his hand over his face trying to calm himself. He didn't know what to do, really. It seemed like he's been searching for the 'other' one for so long and he's gotten NO WHERE!

He knew he had to be in the Marines, but where? It was then his mind came to his 'daughter' . . . Rinko was here name? Yes, it seemed she was heading in the same direction of Lucci . . . into the assassination squad of Cipher Pol 9. It was then Luffy wondered if that was where his son be . . . if they had turned him into an assassin as well.

Luffy bit his bottom lip out of frustration and slammed his fist rather hard on Little Merry's side. He did NOT want his children become bast- - - assassins for 'dark justice'! No . . . that was the last thing he wanted. If he could he'd go back in time to try and save those children before that ever happened to them . . . even Rinko.

With an almost defeated sigh Luffy leaned over the edge of Little Merry and sulked. For so many things he sulked. Not being able to find out anything about his other son for one . . . and allowing him to be taken from him was another. It just seemed unfair.

Luffy let out a moan as he glance down at all the Marine profiles floating around in the blue waters that he had tossed away. His eyes scanned all the pictures of the unfamiliar faces and he blew out an aggravated sigh . . . that is, until his deep brown eyes met familiar lettering. Sure he still wasn't a whiz at reading yet but he could read a fair amount—even though it wasn't his favorite pass-time like it was a certain archeologist on his crew.

The words 'Monkey D.' instantly caught his attention. He wondered if it was his grandfather's profile. Could be, but then again—if the Marines had his other child then there was no doubt he would be named after that of his only great grandfather. Luffy reached out to the watered parchment and slowly took it up and let the other profile on top of it slide off back into the water.

Luffy had either hoped to see the face of his second son, or dreaded to see the face of his horrid grandfather—but it was neither the case. Disappointment welled up inside the Pirate King as he slumped his head down seeing no picture attached to this profile—not even that of his grandfather. But before his disappointment settled in too much Luffy noticed it was not the profile of Monkey D. Garp, but of a Monkey D. Takeshi.

Luffy blinked a few times before instantly sitting up and pulling the watered parchment close. His contagious grin was instantly plastered to his face and he quickly pulled out all his reading skills and to their max read off the bio—picture or not.

"Monkey D. Takeshi—age 11. Eyes—green, hm, just Like Zoro. Hair color—black, hey! Like me! Finally someone looks like me!" Luffy giggled to himself, even though there be no picture of his other child he could still get a clear picture of him—such a perfect child whom he missed so much about.

And so Luffy continued on reading, though was quite upset in all the 'unknowns' and 'classifieds' there were stuck to this child's profile. His brow crinkled into a furrow, he didn't like it one bit. It then donned on Luffy that the Marines must have done this to keep Pirates like him from snooping around—hmph! How _prepared_!

Luffy's gaze then scanned over to 'Known Relatives'. His eyes instantly scanned over a familiar name—the name of his grandfather and his child's great.

"Great Grandfather—Monkey D. Garp," Luffy read and then with a displeased face continued on as 'should-be-read'. "Grandfather—Monkey D. Dragon—Older Brother—Roronoa D. Kichiro—Fathers—Roronoa Zoro, and Monkey D. Luffy . . . or should I be classified under mother?"

Luffy thought about that fact for a moment and remembered Nami saying he should be counted as the mother since he was a woman at the time and had given birth to them—only those who give birth can be classified as 'mothers'.

"Hm, whatever," Luffy said with an uncaring shrug and then wondered what it would have been like to raise him with Kichiro, his older brother.

Luffy let out a grin as he took in all the details he could read—green eyes, black hair. He tried to picture Kichiro with such but it was rather hard for him.

"Hm, so he has Zoro's eyes . . ." Luffy said to himself, trying to place his First Mate's eyes on the child in thought. "And my hair . . . so . . . he'll look something like . . ."

Suddenly a picture popped inside Luffy's head. It was a picture of a boy only about a year younger than Kichiro who had Zoro's slanted emerald eyes, his short unkempt raven hair—and he was wearing a Marine cadet outfit—something Luffy gagged at, but had no choice but to imagine such, thinking that if he could imagine the boy well he'd be able to spot him if ever he ran into him.

"Takeshi," Luffy whispered the boy's name and tried to picture him in the clouds above him—though suddenly the name struck him and instantly he wasn't too fond of it. "Bleh—I don't like the name . . . reminds me too much of a bad guy. Zoro would probably like it, but I still wanted Luffy Jr."

With a pout Luffy imagined the boy running through Marine training courses and then being trained by his grandfather . . . uuuhhhh, the poor boy must be dead by now.

"Man, I hope grandpa went easy on him," Luffy shivered nervously hoping that was the case, but knowing it wasn't.

Luffy let out another sigh as he closed his eyes and remembered back to his dream—the one where he had seen Takeshi as a young newborn. How he had reached out to his child knowing they were taking him away from him. If only he could have reached further.

"If only," Luffy said to himself feeling somewhat ashamed of himself as a mother, and father, that he couldn't protect his child like a parent should have even if he was in a weakened state—it was no excuse.

Luffy let out a small smile though remembering the times they had spent with Kichiro onboard the Straw Hat's crew the time he was fulfilling his dream in conquering the Grand Line and New World. How much trouble it was to have a growing baby onboard . . . especially with all those times when Sunny was shot at by the Marine vessels and not to mention that one time when a band of Pirates had taken a liking to the Thousand Sunny and had managed to sail off with it—with Kichiro still napping in the nursery.

Luffy laughed remembering how pissed he and Zoro had been and how the others on the crew seemed to share in their emotion. Within an hour they had taken that ship back, of course without disturbing the baby from his nap. Yes, Kichiro was just as much an important part of their crew as everyone else was. Sure he couldn't fight, him being only a toddler but he always put smiles on their faces in the hardest times in their journey—that was a good thing and even when Luffy had felt he should have left him on a peaceful island somewhere safe Kichiro was always there to remind him why he kept him—to smile like never before.

With a sad sigh Luffy wondered if he had Takeshi—if the two of his boys had grown up together—how things would have changed. There was a faint smile on Luffy's lips as he imagined the two children onboard—how their crazy crying would get to the crew, remembering Kichiro was already such a handful to them all. He could see the two learning how to walk, him holding Takeshi and Zoro holding onto Kichiro as they placed one foot in front of the other.

He smiled imagining the two learning how to speak and speaking amongst one another only gibberish that they could only understand. If Luffy recalled correctly Kichiro was but a toddler around three when they had sailed around the world and successfully conquered the Grandline—Luffy becoming the Pirate King. If Takeshi would have been there he too would have only been nothing but a toddler . . . but still . . . it would have been fun if the child was there with his brother to help celebrate his mother/father's accomplishment in fulfilling his dream.

With another chuckle Luffy saw himself, not holding only Kichiro, but Takeshi as well as they watched sternly Zoro battle Dracule Mihawk for the title of World's Greatest Swordsman. Luffy could hear both squealing in his arms as they cheered for their father once he managed to slice right through Mihawk's large proud sword. Luffy smiled softly seeing the now World's Greatest Swordsman turn on his heels in an instant, not minding the wounds he had sustained from the fight, only to run up and take his 'boys' out of their other parent's arms and raising them in the air with the biggest grin on his face.

Sure Kichiro was plenty big at that age by himself, but Luffy had no doubt the capability of Zoro being able to hold both in the air and make them squeal happily at their father's happiness. Yes . . . that would have been nice to see.

Suddenly—Luffy's heart sank. It sank at the thought of 'his' other child—his daughter—Rob Rinko. Sure she wasn't Zoro's, but still . . . if Luffy would have kept her and raised her then he had no doubt Zoro would treat her like his own daughter . . . even though he seemed rather incapable of having one, but still. She would have been just as welcomed as any other child of the Straw Hat's.

Perhaps she would have smiled more as well. Luffy remembered her hard face—such a hard face for a young child was terrible. Her cold eyes often reminded him of her father, it slightly sent shivers down his spine—never did like that guy. But one thing more than anything else Luffy could tell by their short encounter . . . that she hardly smiled—it was a shame his own child neglected to do such a thing, a true shame that Luffy wished he could fix.

"Maybe I should get her too," Luffy thought knowing he was already set on retrieving his lost son, but what of his daughter that he had never actually wanted? "So she could smile too."

Yes . . . that'd be nice . . . then 'all' his children could smile—no matter their origins. Take a look at Zoro! The first time he met him he could tell this man hardly smiled—only on rare occasions, but Luffy remembered thinking that it was his duty to make that man smile so many times that his smile was just as contagious as his own. He loved it when people smiled, it made him all giddy inside and often Luffy wondered why they weren't called 'The Smiling Pirates'.

"Everyone needs to smile," Luffy said with a nod as he gazed up at the ever-slow shifting clouds. "Yep! That should be a decree set out by a King of some sort . . . hey! I'm a King!"

Luffy then grinned largely as he stood up in Little Merry and raised his fists in the air. He inhaled deeply and instantly let out all that compressed oxygen.

"AS PIRATE KING I DECLARE THAT EVERYONE SHOULD SMILE MORE!"

And with that in mind Luffy nodded knowing the Marines, the Pirates, the civilians, the world . . . would be a much happier place if everyone smiled more.

* * *

"So tell me—have you or not?" Zoro asked, his demeanor quite dangerous as he continued to press his black blade into the throat of a man who tried to be funny with him.

"H-H-Have I heard about a child prodigy in the Marines? W-Why of course I have!" The man whined, not wanting to be beheaded today. "H-His name's Monkey D. Takeshi, a-and I heard he's already made Captain on his 10th birthday!"

"Really? Is that so?" Zoro smirked evilly as he pressed the blade deeper into the man's throat only cutting him a little. "Do you know where he is by any chance bandit?"

"W-Well he's most likely at the Marine Base. He spends most of his time there training and waiting on orders," the man, who seemed to know an awful lot about the Marines, gulped.

"Really? I can hardly think a child of his age wants to spend all his time there," Zoro said as he easily took a swig of his rum.

"W-Well he also lives with that Marine Admiral Smoker," the man stuttered, his whole skin drenched in salty sweat.

"Smoker?" Zoro asked as he brought the bottle away from his lips to look at the man with a questionable look.

"Y-Yeah I heard he's the one who raised him," the bandit said with a quick nod. "S-Something about his grandfather being incapable of raising."

_Hm, probably thought he'd raise another Pirate . . . would've been better that way_, Zoro thought to himself as he eyed all the nervous people glancing at him around the bar.

"Okay then," Zoro said with a sigh as he sheathed his sword and picked up his bottle to head back out in search. "I got what I needed."

"U-U-Uh, might I ask why you're trying to find the Marine kid?" the man gulped as he watched the retreating form the of the World's Greatest Swordsman and First Mate of the Pirate King.

"I'm looking for someone," Zoro replied simply as he raised his bottle and left the bar.

Zoro slung his pack over his shoulder and started out towards the next island that was luckily so close to this island he was on that a bridge connected it. Even though those people had a right to be confused as to why he was looking for the child Zoro figured if he looked for him then the better chance he'd have at finding Luffy. He knew where his Captain was headed—in fact he knew how he thought . . . one would think such a thing was impossible but knowing him for so long—you'd kind of get used to it.

Luffy was searching for Takeshi and Zoro knew he had a strange way of somehow getting what he wanted. If he wanted their child he'd get him and so Zoro had no choice but to search for him as well, though he wanted to find Luffy first and fill him in on some things before he got himself in trouble like he tended to do without a mature member with him—hhh, even in his late twenties he was still so childish . . . though the crew was glad some things never changed, always reminded them of the good ole days in their adventures to turn their Captain into the Pirate King.

Upon entering the other town and asking around he found out that this island was Marine-run, though he didn't care. He walked around the town casually and uncaring. He wasn't afraid of these low-grade Marines, no—they—were afraid of him.

Zoro could easily see the fear in their eyes as he walked by. He knew they had a job to do and their job involved not letting highly wanted Pirates, like himself, wander around freely, but there was nothing in their power that they could do. After all he was one of the strongest Pirates in the world. They dare not touch him, it was a fun factor to have—but at the same time—rather boring, he hasn't had a good challenge in a long time and was getting rather bored, he wondered if this is how Mihawk felt all the time back when he was the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Zoro stopped before two Marine guards who straightened and pleaded to their god that they not be bothered by this highly dangerous Pirate.

"Hey," Zoro came up to them, the trembles they were sending off obvious. "I'm looking for my Captain, you see him around?"

He didn't need to show them a picture of Luffy, no he knew that all the Marines knew who his Captain was and what he looked like. Every Marine officer etched what the Pirate King looked like in their minds, every.

"Y-Yes sir," the stuttered, addressing Zoro like his was their superior—which, in a way, he was. "He came by a few days ago, but left right after he asked our commander a few things."

"Which way did he go?" Zoro asked.

"East," they said, pointing in the direction Luffy had left.

"Thanks," Zoro said with a small wave as he trotted off in opposite direction they had pointed.

"U-Um, Roronoa sir, that's the wrong way," they said and instantly the man turned and went in another direction—but still it was the wrong way. "Hhh, those reports about him lacking a sense of direction were true."

"Hhh, yeah," the other said as they both bowed their heads and shook them.

* * *

"Alright you little brat, you'll be heading over to your great grandfather's today. Think you can handle that?" Smoker asked as he placed his fists on his hips.

"Sure," Takeshi said with a lazy yawn. "It's just gramps is all."

"Whatever," Smoker said letting out a sigh and puff of smoke. "You'd just better behave, last time you spent the night with anyone it was that one friend of yours—"

"Marcus," Takeshi answered the name of the boy he knew.

"Yeah—_him_," Smoker let out a grumble remembering the angry parent scolding he got from the kid's mother. "Look kid you just don't set fire to a person's home when you spend the night over!"

"What can I say—I was curious," Takeshi said with a small shrug.

"I don't give a da- - about your curiosity brat!" Smoker said, trying to get through to this child's brain. "If I find out anything like that happens over at your grandfather's then you're a dead man!"

"Whatever," Takeshi said with a sigh, after so many years of living with this strong Marine Takeshi has become quite used to his scolded—and quite undaunted. "Is Rinko going to be coming over to grandpa's?"

"No," Smoker said shaking his head as he hauled Takeshi's pack into his vehicle. "Her father wants her to stay and get in extra training hours."

"I don't see why," Takeshi slumped lazily. "She's already strong enough as it is."

"Just hop in kid," Smoker said as he readied his vehicle.

Takeshi did as ordered and took a ride with Smoker. They rode across some islands before landing on the one his great grandfather had inhabited. Smoker didn't bother walking the boy to the man's home. He simply swung his pack at him, told him to behave, and then headed back off out to sea with his 'smokemobile' as Takeshi had come to call it.

Takeshi didn't know why but he felt the need to watch the man leave until he disappeared into the horizon. After he was seen no more Takeshi shifted his pack over his shoulder and turned to make his way to his great grandfather's place. Yes he had often wondered why someone like Smoker was raising him instead of his only relative. To Takeshi it seemed that he was somehow dumped on the silver-haired man.

Smoker seemed like the kind of guy who didn't like kids and never wanted any of his own. That is how Takeshi saw things, but knew it was partially true. No he has never showed any signs of wanting his own family but he has shown signs of liking children . . . hence him being raised by the officer.

Sure Takeshi has been told that the only reason Smoker was raising him was because no other officer would do such a thing and that his great grandfather was some how incapable of raising him. It's still a little strange to him to see a guy like Smoker reluctantly taking a child—if any. But Smoker was Smoker and Takeshi was proud to say he wouldn't have him any other way.

Garp's house was some ways in the woods on the west side of the island, but luckily for Takeshi there was a dirt trail leading the way—though—it didn't help much with Takeshi's poor sense of direction. The poor lad, it took about five hours to get to his great grandfather's house when in truth it should take about an hour's walk.

"TAKESHI!" Garp cried as he looked at the dirtied boy in front of his door who looked like he just took a day's hike through a bunch of thorn bushes.

"Hey grandpa," Takeshi said with a weary sigh—he couldn't believe how far away his house had gotten since last he's been there.

"My boy what happened?" Garp gasped as he took the boy in out of the dark night and into his light-filled home. "Take a hike through a bunch of thorn bushes?"

"No," Takeshi said as he slugged off his pack down onto Garp's sofa. "Your house just got farther away is all."

"Are you feeling alright Takeshi?" Garp asked with a blink. "This house has always been in the same spot."

"Then maybe the trees shifted on me," Takeshi noted trying to find an explanation to his poor sense of direction.

"Well whatever it was that hindered you from getting here sooner just leave it be," Garp said with a nod. "Right now go take a shower and clean yourself up. You're all dirtied and your clothes look like they've seen better days."

"'Kay gramps," Takeshi said with a nod as he took his pack that held his extra clothing and treaded over to the bathroom.

"After your done I want you to come to the kitchen, I need to talk to you about something," Garp said rather softly, Takeshi noticing the strangely downward atmosphere hanging off those words.

_What is the old man up to this time?_ Takeshi wondered as he shut the door to the bathroom and prepared to cleanse himself.

After he was done and fully clothed he exited the bathroom and went into his usual room Garp had given to him. It was right next to another room, a smaller one, but a room where someone else could live nonetheless. Takeshi had noticed there were about three rooms altogether in Garp's house and he wondered who had shared these rooms.

Sure he knew that his father was Garp's grandson, but did he have a brother? If he did wouldn't he have seen his uncle already? Either that or Garp had two sons. It was strange really how Garp never really spoke about his grandfather, but he figured most things were better left unsaid.

Takeshi turned and left his room to head into the kitchen, which was only down the hall from his room. Upon entering it though he stopped. His great grandfather was there, yes, but he was making some tea for another guest of his—someone sitting at the kitchen table casually, with a strange dark green cloak hiding his being.

Takeshi didn't say anything. Never was one to speak as often as most, but it wasn't long before his presence was noticed.

"So you're—Takeshi," the man in the green cloak said as he pulled his hood off his head to reveal his graying hair and strangely familiar face.

"Oh, Takeshi you're here," Garp said as he turned. "Well then, you can take a seat. I'll make you some tea as well."

Takeshi eyed the tall hooded man for a while before his memory struck him and he knew exactly who this was.

"Why is _he_ here?" Takeshi asked as he turned to Garp, his tone not really that of alarm as much as questionable.

"Because I invited him," Garp answered plainly as he came over with two tea cups and placed one before the man and the other near the chair Takeshi was motioned to. "Here you go son."

"Son?" Takeshi questioned as he looked at the hooded man only known to him as Revolutionary Dragon.

"He's your grandfather Takeshi, of course I would address him as my son," Garp spoke to Takeshi who still remained where he stood, in the entrance of the kitchen. "Now come over and sit here and drink your tea. We have some things to discuss with you."

Takeshi strangely, cautiously, made his way to the kitchen table to sit down across from the hooded man, Garp on his left. Takeshi eyed the strangely smiling man some before looking down at his green tea and taking a drink.

"You look a lot like your father," Dragon said with a fond smile and he leaned his chin on his wrists while he gazed at his grandchild.

Takeshi blinked some before looking at Garp who only nodded solemnly. He had never really spoken much about his father, but he couldn't help but admit that he was curious.

"I do?" Takeshi asked, never really had seen pictures of him before—strangely.

"Yes, quite a bit," Dragon said with a nod as he straightened and then leaned back slightly against his chair. "Though I must say you show some features of your other parent as well."

"You mean my mom?" Takeshi questioned, now wondering what his parents had been like—the sudden topic with his 'grandfathers' suddenly sparked his hidden interest.

Dragon let out a sad sigh before glancing at his father. Garp gave his own sad sigh before turning to Takeshi and saying—

"I'm sorry my boy, but there's many things that have been kept from you."

"So," Takeshi answered. "I really don't mind."

"Deep down inside you do, don't you?" Dragon asked. "Every child wants to know of their lineage—whether he hates it or not."

"So," Takeshi said as he glanced away from his newly discovered grandfather to his great grandfather. "What is it exactly you want to say to me—and why now of all times?"

"Because you're going to need to know," Garp said. "Because you'll be meeting your older brother soon."

"Older brother?" Takeshi questioned, looking at Garp with disbelieving and skeptical eyes.

"Aye, you have one," Garp said with a nod. "I'm sorry you didn't know before but because of him being a Pirate the Marines wanted to make sure you wouldn't follow his influence and so hid that fact from you."

"A Pirate?" Takeshi asked as he placed his cup down. "How did that happen?"

"Because I returned him to his parents," Dragon answered, still gazing at the boy fondly. "I would have done the same to you if I had known you existed."

"What?" Takeshi asked, blinking in confusion.

"I wasn't told of your existence Takeshi," Dragon replied, eyeing Garp somewhat harshly for not telling him about him. "It wasn't until later that my father had told me about you."

"So . . . my parents . . . didn't abandon me?" Takeshi asked eyeing the two older men.

"They didn't know you existed," Dragon replied. "I'm not sure if they still don't."

"It's all my fault my poor boy, I'm so sorry," Garp said with a hard sigh. "I figured if you didn't know about your parentage then there was more likely a chance at you becoming a wonderful Marine soldier—which you have."

With another hard sigh Garp continued—

"The reason being is that the World Government didn't want you to know about your parents, your brother, heck even your uncle!"

"Because . . . they're all . . . Pirates," Takeshi began to understand as he glanced down into his green tea he had hardly touched.

"I'm afraid so," Garp said with a sigh.

"So you said I am going to meet my brother soon," Takeshi said, his eyes still on his tea. "How do you know?"

"Sengoku's going to send out officers to get him," Garp said. "He's been wanted ever since he was only a baby."

"Why?—Why do they want him?" Takeshi asked.

"They want him to be as powerful a Marine soldier as you," Dragon answered this time as he crossed his arms. "It's always been what they wanted. My son, Luffy, is a strong Pirate and so they wanted his _strong_ children to become _strong_ Marines to fight _strong_ Pirates like him."

"So then . . . what's their names?" Takeshi asked, his eyes coming back up to the older men. "My families'?"

* * *

Zoro let out a sigh. He knew he was on the right track and that Luffy lay somewhere east of here, but he did remember telling everyone back at Sunny he'd return often and report back. He had been gone for about two days, give or take, so now was probably a good time to return and tell them on the possible whereabouts of their Captain.

Zoro looked down at the map in his hands, it had all the islands in the region, curtsey of Nami's world map, this made it easier for him to mark off the places he had been and the possible places Luffy will be heading to. He figured the island had to have a nice large town, Marine-run, with a fair amount of restaurants for his belly to fill up on. Yep, that was Luffy's plan of action—he just knew it.

"Hhh, better get back to the others," Zoro said as he packed his map back into his pack and then pulled out a piece of paper with their Navigator's name written on it—that magical little paper that made sure he wouldn't get lost if ever he had to make his way back to everyone else. "Hhh, even when Nami's not here she's always navigating something."

Seriously, the woman insisted everyone carry one on them. Zoro didn't know whether it be for them not to get lost and eventually find Sunny, which hopefully she'd be on, or come to her beck and call if ever she be that damsel in distress like she usually is.

With another sigh Zoro left the island he had landed on and back into his small boat. He was lucky—the wind was blowing him in the exact direction the card moved to. Well at least getting back wasn't going to be so hard.

* * *

"Hhhuh!" Nami let out an annoyed groan as she leaned against Sunny's railing. "Where the he- is he? He said he'd come back and give us the heads up on to where Luffy is!"

"Be patient Mrs. Navigator," Robin said with a smile as she continued to read one of her books. "He'll return like he said he would. You know Mr. Swordsman and his promises."

"Yeah, I do," Nami grumbled out, ever peering out into the sea daring Zoro's boat to show up any time now. "But that man can get lost in a one way street. I even gave him my card but he'll probably STILL get lost!"

"Like I said before—he's got moss for brains," Sanji said with a nod as he handed the ladies their treats. "Frankly, I'm surprised he's even considered a human being."

"Oh don't be like that Sanji," Usopp said. "We can rely on Zoro when in trouble."

"Yeah but _we're_ not," Sanji stated. "It's _him_ if he doesn't show up soon."

"Mommy, mommy!" little Olvia shouted excitedly from up in the crow's nest with Brooke. "I see a ship mommy!"

"You do?" Robin said as she glanced up at her daughter who was smiling down at her with her toothless grin.

She watched her point to the right and soon everyone looked in the direction.

"Hm, I don't see anything yet," Nami said as she blocked the sun from her eyes with her hand on her brow.

"Well I can see something," Usopp said as he fixed his goggles on his head.

"That's because you have good eyes," Sanji said, whacking the sniper lightly on the back of the head.

"Brooke! You see anything?" Nami called up to him and soon his voice was echoing through the speakers.

"Oh yes, Olvia is right there is a ship nearing . . . wait—oh! Two ships! Oh! Three ships! isn't that wonder—Oh my! AAHH! It's MARINES!"

"Marines?" Nami blinked as she turned right and gazed at the oncoming ships. "Just what are they thinking?"

"That they want an a-kicking from Black Leg Sanji," Sanji said as he took out his cigarette and gazed at them.

"How very strange," Robin thought as she casually sat in her lawn chair with her book still in her lap—completely unafraid.

"Have they gone mad after all these years?" Franky asked as he came up next to everyone to watch the oncoming Marine ships. "Hm, there's quite a few."

"What do they want?" Usopp asked. "It's not like Luffy's here."

"True, but they've never went after his head before, knowing he'd easily cut them down," Nami said.

"T-Then do you think they could be—after _us_?" Usopp gasped. "You know—since Luffy, _AND_ Zoro are gone?"

"What? They think I can't protect this ship?" Sanji growled as he rolled up his sleeve, ready to beat some sense into the Marines.

"We don't know yet Sanji," Nami said, stopping her husband from doing anything foolish. "For now we're going to need to get the children into the nursery."

At that Nami turned and called for the oldest child to come.

"Kichiro!" she called and instantly the boy came to her wondering why he'd been called.

"Yes Nami? What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to get all the kids into the nursery. Some Marines are coming and we don't know what they want," Nami said.

"Can't I stay and fight them off?" Kichiro asked, really wanting to show just how skilled he was.

"Remember what your father said," Nami pointed out as she raised her index finger before the boy's face. "You need to protect your brothers and sisters—it's the least you can do."

"Okay," Kichiro said with a sad sigh as he bowed his head.

"Good boy," Nami said with a pleased smile as she patted him lightly on the head before pointing inside the ship. "Alright the twins are in the kitchen, Buddy's getting into Usopp's chemicals—"

"Heeey," Usopp whined.

"And Olvia's in the crow's nest," Nami stated with a firm nod.

"Wow . . . even without seeing the kids she knew where they were," Franky said, thoroughly impressed.

"'Kay, I'll go get them and bring them to the nursery," Kichiro said with a nod as he ran off to gather the younglings and bring them to where Nami had said to.

Brooke came down from the crow's nest after Kichiro had retrieved Olvia and stood next to everyone as they gazed at the oncoming, ever multiplying, Marine ships.

"Oh my, there's so many," Brooke said as he gazed out at them. "Do you think they mean to destroy us?"

"B-But we have kids onboard!" Usopp protested. "Marines wouldn't hurt children would they?"

"Correction we have _one_ child on board," Nami said. "According to them Kichiro is the only child of the Straw Hats there is—they don't know about the others."

"Maybe we should warn them then," Brooke suggested. "I'd hate for those little ones to get hurt."

"No, that wouldn't be good," Nami said as she shook her head. "If they found out about our little ones then bounties would only be put on their heads. It was one reason we did our best to try and hide them from the government."

"If those bast-s hurt my little Tange they've got another thing coming to them!" Sanji said ready to defend his daughter.

"Yeah!" Nami said with a nod. "I don't know what would happen to my poor little girl if she got a bounty—oh that stress wouldn't be good for her at all."

". . . have you guys forgotten you have another child or something?" Usopp asked, looking at the two like they were completely idiots—how sexist could they be—and to their own son of all people?

"Well we mustn't let that happen," Robin said as she closed her book and stood up to join everyone else on the right side of Sunny.

"Uh, Robin are you sure you should be fighting?" Nami asked as she placed a gentle hand on the older woman's shoulder. "You're an expecting mother after all. Fighting isn't good for the baby."

"I can help from afar, I'll be alright Nami," Robin said with a reassuring smile.

"Make sure you're faaaar a ways off," Nami said with a nod. "I don't want you hurt."

"She could be helpful in battle though," Usopp said as he pondered things. "Especially with those mood changes of yours—I remember when you were pregnant Nami . . . eeehhh, worst 8 months of my life," Usopp said with a shutter remembering the horrible mood Nami seemed to ALWAYS be in—most of the crew saying she hadn't really changed though and Usopp really couldn't help but agree.

"That's not the point Usopp!" Nami snapped at him. "The point is to protect the baby."

"Yeah, don't want you two getting hurt," Franky said with a nod.

"What's going on?" came Chopper as he came up and hopped up on the railing to see what everyone else was looking at. "WAAAHHH! Those are Marine ships! What are they doing here?"

"Who knows," Robin said with a shrug.

"AH! Robin if they're going to fight then you should go inside!" Chopper said with concern for her.

"I won't get in the way, I promise," she said with a smile.

"Well alright," Chopper said, still disliking the idea of letting a mother-to-be stand outside in what may be a battlefield. "Just be careful and if this turns into a fight please go inside."

"I will doctor," Robin said with a nod.

And so the crew watched as the Marine ships closed in and it wasn't long before they started shooting.

"AAHHH! They're firing at us!" Chopper cried with wide eyes.

"What?" Usopp gasped. "Hey! They didn't even give us a warning!"

"We're Pirates—what warning do we need?" Sanji asked.

"Eh, true," Usopp said with a nod before he ran off to the cannons.

"Alright Robin, you make sure you stay clear of fire," Nami said as she took out her clima tact and ran off to another side of the ship that one of the ships of the Marines' ships seemed to be closing in on.

Brooke watched one of the ships coming closer to them and about screeched in horror as they fired, but it was quickly blocked by the suddenness of a rising . . . 'mountain'?

"Laboon!" Brooke cheered and soon watched the Marines gasp at the sight of the giant whale.

Laboon let out a rumble that seemed to shake the very ocean before falling back towards the water, successfully bringing down three Marine ships with him. Brooke was so very proud of that whale—he knew he enjoyed being a Straw Hat and so did everyone else.

Sanji and Franky were busy knocking off the cannons as they flew to crash through the ship. Robin even helped swerve the cannon balls on their path to their ship. Nami was busy making a thunder cloud to perhaps get rid of a ship or two knowing Franky needed some space before they could use their Coup De Burst.

Though it wasn't long before some ships managed to get just close enough for their officers to board. They immediately met with Sanji's foot though. He made sure no one stepped all over their lovely lawn—after all, Franky did work hard on mowing it the other day.

Though as the adults fought off the officers upstairs the children stayed in the nursery all sitting quietly and listening to the fight above them, occasionally feeling Laboon's rumble shake the very ship.

"Sounds like dad's got things under control," Buddy said with a proud grin.

"You mean my dad!" Tange snapped back. "My dad could run circles around yours—literally."

"Na-uh!" Buddy snapped back.

"Yeah-huh!" Tange defended.

And so the two were stuck in a 'Na-uh/Yeah-huh' war and ever Kichiro was getting annoyed, the others only giggled though. Kichiro tried to listen as to what was going on up top but with the giggling and the 'Na-uhs" and 'Yeah-huhs' it was hard to tell.

"Guys!" Kichiro snapped, successfully being able to get the two to shut up and the giggles to stop. "Can you be quite? I'm trying to listen how the battle's going on!"

"Oh—sorry dude," Buddy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hhh, after all these years of hard and intense training I'm still sent to go get a kid," came a sudden older voice of another in the room, making most jump out of their seats in defense.

"Who's there!" Kichiro called out as he took out his two blades and stood in front of the frightened children—the nursery was rather dark right now and so it was hard to tell what lurked at its corners.

"Take it easy Jyabura," came another's voice. "It is orders after all."

"Shut up long nose," the man grumbled as he came out of the darkness looking quite displeased and annoyed.

"Oh—oh my," the man with the long square nose said once his eyes locked onto Kichiro, and the numerous children behind him. "There's more than one . . ."

"Mahan!" Jyabura let out a wicked laugh. "They multiplied!"

"Hhh, what unforeseen and different turn of events," the long nosed man said with a sigh as he brought out a baby Den Den Mushi and opened it. "Sir—there's a slight problem here."

"And just what is it now?" the man on the other lined sounded agitated.

The children made sure to keep up their defenses as they eyed the two. One speaking with another on a Den Den Mushi, and the other slumped over in disappointed because of his 'lame' and 'boring' mission. Kichiro glanced back at the youngers and turned to see the other door to the nursery—the one that led to the bathrooms.

Instantly Kichiro motioned them to retreat that way. Placing his index finger on his lips he signaled for them to be very quite. They all nodded and silently crept over towards the door trying not to alert the two men who didn't seem so dangerous, but knew they were.

"Well sir—it seems there's more than one child," the long nosed man said as he scratched the side of his cheek. "Yes, the one you sent us after is here but . . . it seems _they're_ not the only one who had children."

"How many is there?" the other on the end of the line asked.

"I counted five, including the boy," the man said with a nod, his memory never failing him—he hadn't had to even look back at the children to count. "What are you orders?"

"Hhh, just get them all!" the man groaned before ending his signal.

"Alright," the long nosed man said with a sigh as he turned back to them. "Orders are to get them al—Jyabura . . . where did they go?"

"I don't care," Jyabura said with a groan. "You go find them Kaku."

"No!" Kaku said. "I'll take care of this one since I'm used to fighting his brother—you get the others."

"Alright, alright," Jyabura sighed as he trotted off after the kiddies.

"Brother?" Kichiro blinked before noticing the wolf man trying to casually get past him—tch, like he'd let him. "Hold on! You won't pass!"

"Yes I will," Jyabura said undaunted as he touched the tip of the boy's blade and pushed it aside to walk past him to the door.

Kichiro let out a growl before he twirled on his heels and instantly sliced at the man. There was a soft 'thump' signaling something had been cut off. The man stopped, turned and looked down at what he lost.

"AH!" he gasped with wide eyes as he instantly jolted down to pick it up and try and reattach it to its other end. "MY HAIR!"

"I said you're not getting past!" Kichiro let out a growl of protectiveness, he had to protect his brothers and sisters—he promised his dad he would.

"You little shi-!" Jyabura spat as he held up his hand, letting his claws show.

"No!" Kaku came up to the man. "You just go after the kids! They could run upstairs to their parents and alert them! We do NOT want that! Now go!"

"Don't boss me around square man!" Jyabura snapped.

"So do you want to be the one to tell Lucci how we failed this simplest of tasks?" Kaku growled making the wolf man rethink things.

"Actually no," Jyabura honestly said. "I'll go, I'll go."

At that he turned and darted off after the children. Kichiro was on his heels though. He about ready sliced at him once more before Kaku grabbed the boy by the back of the collar of his shirt.

"Agh!" Kichiro yelped as the man quickly yanked him back, away from his companion.

"If you want to fight then fight me Roronoa D. Kichiro," Kaku said as he brought out his blades and readied himself—wondering what this boy fought like since there was no doubt his father had trained him.

"I have to beat you!" He growled, his swords trembling with how tight of a grip he held them with. "I have to beat you to protect them!"

"You're their big brother aren't you?" Kaku said with a smile. "I can see why you're so protective."

"I promised father I would!" Kichiro spat. "I can't break that promise!"

"I see," Kaku said realizing he had a thing for promising just like his father. "Then why don't you just protect them as a Marine? They'll become Marine soldiers as well and you can lead them. What do you say Kichiro?"

"He- no!" Kichiro spat. "You Marines are nothing but evil!"

"Hmph, so says a Pirate," Kaku said realizing there was going to be no getting through to this boy now. "Very well then, you'll be coming with me whether you like it or not."

At that Kaku charged the boy. Kichiro was a bit surprised at how fast he was, but was used to this thanks to his sparing lessons with his other parent Luffy who'd often fight him in 2nd gear—quite hard on a child, but Kichiro said he didn't want to be babied.

So with a quick push up with his swords Kichiro managed to block the square man. Kaku was immediately surprised by the boy's keen sense—no doubt his parents prepared him for something like this, but he had a job to do and couldn't fail—this was their only chance in years to get the last child of Straw Hat under the Marine influence.

Kaku quickly jerked around the boy and brought down the hand of his blade to the boy's shoulder. The impact made Kichiro lose one of his swords. It was a hard hit—even for Kaku to make on a child, but he knew he'd have to hit this hard with this child—the boy could probably take a jet pistol from Luffy if he had to.

Kichiro quickly lunged for his sword and grabbed it. He did a barrel roll before standing back up and charging the man. Kaku instantly dodged but was quickly met with the boy's blade—he was quite fast . . . he would make an excellent Marine.

"That's good," Kaku said with a nod. "But perhaps if you weren't so tensed when striking you'd move faster and more efficiently?"

"I don't remember making you my teacher!" Kichiro growled as he went at him again only to have the man block him.

"I will be soon enough so you'd better get used to it," Kaku said as he raised his chin.

"Err, da- you!" Kichiro spat as he swung his swords at the taller man as fast and as hard as he could, but using such force had thrown him off balance leaving Kaku enough room to dodge and come behind the boy.

"Hhh, bad move Kichiro," Kaku said with a disappointed sigh as he brought his hand down hard on the back of the boy's head, successfully knocking him into unconsciousness.

Kaku caught the boy as he tumbled to the ground. His swords fell from him some feet and Kaku made no motion as to picking them up. Kaku glanced towards the door the rest of the children and Jyabura had gone—he'd better do his job is all Kaku thought.

With a sigh Kaku left the rest of the children in Jyabura's hands. He hefted Kichiro over his shoulder and made his way off the ship. He knew he'd have to exit on deck but it didn't matter—it was too late for the crewmembers to do anything.

As Kaku made it on deck he noticed the Marine ships were still some ways off. Most afraid to go up against that giant whale that seemed to be following the Straw Hats like a faithful pet of some sort. It didn't matter though, Kaku could easily get around that whale and back towards the ships—but if Jyabura wasn't here then he'd just leave his a—

"Oh, there you are," Kaku noted as the man exited with a large sack slung over his back full of wiggling and cramped children—strangely reminding the giraffe of Santa Clause. "And here I was—about ready to leave you because you couldn't nab the children fast enough."

"Shut the he- up long nose!" Jyabura snapped. "These little brats can be slippery! And that one freakin' blonde boy gave me a kick in my goods for touching his sister! That put me down for a while—kids these days . . . felt like a brick hit me it did!"

"I don't really care," Kaku said honestly. "Let's just be off, I'm sure the others will notice soon."

Just as soon as Kaku had said that though Nami noticed the two. She took only a half a second to recognize the two before she gasped and screamed—

"CP9! Guys! There are Cp9 members here and—OH GOD THEY HAVE KICHIRO!"

"WHAT?" Sanji growled as he quickly turned and saw the two, Kichiro slung over Kaku's shoulder and the other whom he knew was Jyabura . . . but with shorter hair . . . had a large sack over his back.

"T-They have the children!" Robin gasped as she covered her mouth once she had taken a peek inside the sack.

"No!" Franky gasped.

"GIVE US BACK OUR CHILDREN!" Sanji shouted as he, Franky, and Brooke charged the two.

But it was too late, the moment the three got there the two jumped into their air and darted off to the now retreating Marine ships.

"No!" Nami gasped, dropping her weapon as tears flew to her eyes. "Not the children! No!"

"The ships are retreating," Brooke noticed. "They planned this."

"Da- it and we were blind!" Usopp cursed. "They even knew we'd send the children to the nursery! Da- it all!"

And so the mothers cried for their lost little ones and the fathers sulked. Even though Usopp's child was not among the taken he still felt the horrible pain of losing a child. Even though Brooke had no children to be lost he blamed himself for being so careless and not looking after their little ones.

Laboon even mourned for his lost friends and companions. He loved each little one and wished to see them again, to let them ride on him—but alas there was no little one to giggle up top him.

"W-What are we going to do?" Nami cried into her husband's sleeve. "They're certainly going to take them to a heavily guarded facility! And Luffy's not here! What's he going to do if he finds out . . . sniff, if he founds out Kichiro was taken—AGAIN!"

"Or that idiot swordsman," Sanji groaned. "No doubt he's goes to blame our a-es."

Not too long after all fell silent again, when no ship was in sight any longer, they heard something bump into Sunny's side, an array of curses, and then they saw a pull on the rope ladder hanging off Sunny's side. All the men got up and came to see Zoro boarding the ship. He hefted his pack over first and then hopped over the railing to land on the lawn.

"Alright," Zoro said with a sigh as he wiped off the dirt from his clothes. "I managed to catch a pattern on Luffy's journey and . . ."

Once Zoro looked at everyone he immediately noticed the strange dark silence. Sadness hung in the air and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He looked to see Nami and even Robin crying like they had lost something very precious.

It was then it struck him. Slight panic lit Zoro's features as he walked over to the other side of the lawn and looked around for the children—especially his own.

"Kichiro!" he called as he looked down to see no one in the pool. "Kichiro!"

He then went to the upper deck and called out. He looked up to the crow's nest to find it empty and he was about ready to head downstairs into the nursery but stopped. He knew Kichiro always came to him when he called, heck if he didn't call him he'd still come running to him just glad his dad was back.

Zoro's hand rested on the handle to the door that lead inside, but he didn't move. Before long he let it fall limply at his side. He moved his shoulders slightly as his head lifted up to gaze at their largest sail with their infamous Straw Hat jolly roger.

With a turn back towards the others who still remained in silence, Brooke and Usopp daring to look at him with what seemed like pitied faces.

"Where's the children?" Zoro asked rather harshly than he wanted to, but he was desperate to know—to know why his little boy hadn't ran up to him and hugged him to welcome him home.

"Marines!" Nami sniffed as she continued to wipe at her flooding tears. "And CP9—they—they took thehem!"

Zoro looked at everyone wondering if this was true. How could this have happened when he was gone for such a short time?

"We're sorry," Brooke said as he bowed his head in shame. "They seemed to know our every move—even to us sending the children to the nursery—they were waiting for them."

"Da-!" Sanji cursed. "They're going to pay!"

"Uh hah!" Nami cried. "If you or Luffy would have been here then maybe we'd still have them! Ah hah!"

Zoro let out a growl of anger as his fist collided with the wood of Sunny, even splintering it some. How dare they take his child away from him—AGAIN! This was unforgivable! Completely UNFORGIVABLE!

"We have to find Luffy," Zoro let out a hiss, trying to sound in control but failing miserably.

"But Zoro," Nami sniffed. "He could be anywh—"

"Just follow the da- path!" Zoro snapped as he tossed his map before the Navigator.

Nami let out another sniff as she picked up the marked map and sure enough there was a pattern as to where Luffy would be heading next. It shouldn't be hard to get to him and tell him of what happened. When that came to pass they were sure he'd quit his search for now and join them in retrieving the children.

They all knew that Luffy would be furious and this made them wonder . . . if the government wanted, or even could deal with, the wrath of the Pirate King.


	33. One Less Wanted

Takeshi continued to sit against a tree near the edge of a cliff, where the ocean breeze would occasionally blow across his raven locks. Sure every now and then he'd inhale that salty sea air for relaxation, but he didn't come there to stare out at the sea or feel the cool ocean breeze on his skin—no, he was there to sit by himself, and stare . . . stare into the faces of his parents.

Takeshi's emerald eyes scanned every feature he could of the two as he held their current wanted posters in his hands. He'd spend a couple minutes gazing at one until he'd turn his attention to the other and gaze at that for a good amount of time. He'd hold one up into the light of the sun and stare at it for any details he's missed and then he'd do the same routine to the other.

For hours now he had been there—leaning against the trunk of a tree just staring at the photos. After taking in all the detail he could about them in their photos he'd turn to pick up their bios the government had collected throughout their years of being Pirates. He made sure to memorize every informed letter about them. He didn't know why he was doing this really—in truth he shouldn't care right? Well . . . at least that's what he told himself for nearly 12 years, but now . . . now that he knew it was the government that took him away from his parents . . . could he not care anymore?

_They didn't abandon me_, was all he thought as he looked at their pictures and wondered what they were like in real life.

Though Takeshi was curious as to what his life would be like if he was ever raised by them and not the government he still didn't like pirates. He would not hate the government for taking him away from such a hard life. Now, as a matter of fact, he thanked them for he knew being a Pirate came at a risk—especially since he was the child of the Pirate King and the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Takeshi neatly placed their pictures down and went to pick up the 3rd wanted poster—that of his older brother. Takeshi looked at him; it was recent—unlike the previous one of him as him as nothing but a baby. He looked to be around his age and a well mixture of both his parents—though looking more like Roronoa like Takeshi looked more like Straw Hat.

Takeshi thought back when his great grandfather, and grandfather, had told him about his family.

_"You have an older brother named Roronoa D. Kichiro," Dragon said with a soft nod as he took out an old wanted poster. "At a very early age he was given a high bounty and since he was vulnerable at this age many a bounty hunter sought after him, but his parents made sure it wasn't easy to capture him."_

_"As you can see he is still wanted—alive," Garp said as he brought out a recent photo of the boy whom had grown quite a bit. "One of my men managed to take this picture of him when I was visiting Luffy. I told them no pictures and then I find out his finger 'slipped'."_

_"You still visit him gramps?" Takeshi asked as he took the poster and examined it more closely. _

_"Of course I do!" Garp scoffed, poking out his proud chest. "I have to keep track of my grandsons and great you know."_

_"Then how come you'd never bring me along?" Takeshi asked. _

_"Because it was forbidden for you to know about your heritage.," Garp admitted with a sad sigh. "So ordered by the World Government—so not to give you any thoughts of joining your parents."_

_"I don't plan on it," Takeshi said plainly. "Related to Pirates or Revolutionaries or not—I'm staying with the right side of the law, but if it's against the law then why tell me now."_

_"I'm getting tired of keeping secrets," Garp said with a sigh. "I ended up telling Dragon here accidentally—and then he insisted on seeing you—which the only way to do so is telling you. You tend to want to know who it is you're addressing."_

_"So what are you going to do now Takeshi?" Dragon asked as he gazed at his second grandchild. "Now that you know the truth about your parents."_

_Takeshi only gazed down at the three posters. He'd never seen these posters before even though they were very infamous around the world—he could just care less—at the time. Now he knew the reasons why he was never showed these . . . he looked just like them all._

"Two dads . . . and a brother," Takeshi said, holding all three in posters in his hand with his other arm tucked behind his head. "What an odd family."

_Just because they're my family doesn't mean I have to like them_, Takeshi thought to himself as he placed the posters down and gazed up at the clouds overhead.

"Hm, it's going to be a nice day today," he said to himself knowing the skies were changing for the better.

Still though, he was curious—curious as to what it would have been like if they raised him. If he had been a pirate like, what seemed like, the rest of his family.

_Both parents, older brother, and an uncle . . . all pirates_, Takeshi thought to himself, imagining all of them saying the infamous 'arg' of the pirates at the same time—though it was exaggerated. _Well—great gramps, and gramps, still love them so I guess I have to as well. I'm sure they're all not that bad. Plus, after reading their profiles it seems like they're no ordinary pirates._

Takeshi sat up and took their profiles in his hands again. Skimming over the content of their personalities, their likes, dislikes, etc. Some of the things were so ridiculous he wondered just how Luffy had become Pirate King or Zoro World's Greatest Swordsman.

_Let's see, Straw Hat—very naive at times, especially in fights, though always seems to come out on top. Likes—meat, meat, and, oh look at this, meat_, Takeshi read to himself, skimming the profiles over once more. _Roronoa Zoro—has the worst sense of direction on the face of the planet . . . well I'm glad I didn't inherit that from him_, Takeshi thought to himself with a slight snicker, never being he one to admit he was lost when he gets lost quite often. _Likes—rum, swords, and sleeping . . . how common. Dislikes—the cook on their ship? I wouldn't know_, Takeshi then turned to the last person in his family—his older brother. _Roronoa D. Kichiro—little is known about the child of the Pirate King and World's Greatest Swordsman only that he seems to take after the swordsman of the family, sometimes often fighting with his fists. Likes—his parents? Is that all? Dislikes—the World Government—hhh, wouldn't you know it._

"Well—maybe I won't get along with them, if I ever met them, like I thought," Takeshi gave off a soft nod.

"Hey Takeshi, what are you doing?" came his sister up behind him, startling the lad some.

Takeshi quickly shoved all the documents under his jacket to where the dark-haired girl couldn't see them.

"Oh, Rinko, it's you," Takeshi said, turning his head towards the pale girl. "You done training?"

"On a break," Rinko said as she turned to gaze out into the ocean with her half brother. "What about you? Shouldn't you be training as well?"

"Don't need to," Takeshi said smugly, closing his eyes with a smirk. "I'm too good to train anymore."

"Tch, yeah right," Rinko said with a snicker, playfully shoving the boy in the shoulder. "You of all people should keep on training. You need to perfect that power of yours."

"I had it at a young age, I've grown with it—it's easy to control it that way," Takeshi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I did too, but father always says to train with it so how come that doesn't apply to you?" Rinko asked as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Dunno, maybe 'cause I'm not his child," Takeshi said with a smirk, looking towards Rinko.

"So!" she said. "But he does train you some, so he's your teacher!"

"I have many a teacher dear sister," Takeshi said with a yawn, closing his eyes, ready for yet another nap that afternoon. "I can listen, or not listen, to anyone I want."

"You're a pig, you know that Takeshi?" Rinko grunted but soon heard the soft snores of her brother. "Ugh! There you go again! Going to sleep to avoid questions!"

_Hhh! I hate it when he does that!_ Rinko inwardly groaned as she watched her brother casually nap—like he does EVERY day.

Rinko was about to leave him to his 'slumber' when something caught her eyes. She stopped and turned to see a small piece of paper sticking out of his jacket. It looked to be part of a wanted poster—but of who? And since when does Takeshi look at wanted posters?

With a few confused blinks Rinko went on her way. Takeshi really wasn't one to hide things—especially from her. They were family, brother and sister—why would he hide something from her? Was it bad? What was it? Rinko gave an annoyed sigh knowing this thought was going to be bugging her for a very long time.

* * *

"You got them?" Sengoku asked, walking around his desk towards the two CP9 agents who had just returned from a very successful mission.

"Yes," Kaku said with a nod.

"I want to see them," Sengoku said, about ready to head towards the room the children were being kept.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jyabura cut in, coming up to the Fleet Admiral holding his hand. "They're vicious little monsters. Bit me good."

Sengoku examined the way the wolf was holding his hand and then noticed something off about him . . .

"What happened to your hair?" Sengoku asked, raising a brow—it seemed—shorter.

"Da- - brats cut it off when I wasn't looking!" Jyabura complained as he took out the severed part of his hair still trying to reattach it with tape or glue.

"We managed to knock them out at first, but they're awake now," Kaku said. "Kichiro won't let anyone near the other children—he's quite the vicious older brother of the group."

"I see," Sengoku said as he casually made his way back to his chair. "Still though—it's been 12 long years of searching for him and now that we have him, I want to see him."

"I'll go fetch him for you, but mind you—he won't come willingly," Kaku said as he turned.

"I'm a very patient man," Sengoku replied, motioning for the zoan to be off and fetch the long awaited lad.

And so Sengoku waited as Kaku left to fetch him. Sengoku had to admit it took some time for Kaku to return with the child, but he could see the reason very vaguely as the boy struggled against the giraffe's grasp.

"Let me go da- - you!" Kichiro spat, pulling and pulling at the hand that had a firm hold of his arm. "Don't you touch the others or I swear I'll—!"

"Kichiro—it's been a long time," Sengoku spoke up as he rose from his seat and came to stand in front of the boy.

"Hm? Who the he- - are you?" Kichiro asked, gazing at the old man.

"Tsk, tsk, such a filthy mouth for as young a child as you," Sengoku said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Must be living with those awful pirates."

"Awful?" Kichiro questioned. "You're the awful ones!"

"I suppose that is what your parents told you," Sengoku said with a sigh, his hand coming to rest on the side of his desk. "Children always believe what they are told right?"

"No!" Kichiro spat. "If you were to tell me my parents are evil I wouldn't believe you!"

"I can see that," Sengoku said. "You've been on their side for far too long I'd say. It'll be mighty hard to convince you what is right and what is wrong."

"What are you talking about? !" Kichiro gave off a feral growl that reminded many in the room of his father—Roronoa.

"You believe that your parents, who are pirates, sworn enemies of the World Government, are good right?" Sengoku asked.

"Of course!" Kichiro spat.

"Ah, an obvious answer," Sengoku said with a nod. "But you see . . . any parent that would put their child through a life of piracy is nothing but evil."

"That's not true!" Kichiro spat, struggling once more in Kaku's grasp.

"Oh, but it is. They kept you onboard their dangerous ship that is constantly being chased by Marines, bounty hunters, and other pirates. I wouldn't call that the safest place at the moment," Sengoku said with a slight nod, placing his arms behind his back and straightening his spine. "They knew the risks—but they didn't care. They could have easily let someone else raise you on a safe out-of-the-way island, but no—they'd rather put your life on the line at sea—the most dangerous place in the world."

"T-That's not true!" Kichiro growled as he shook his head, denying it. "They made sure we were all safe!"

"Is that so?" Sengoku asked, turning to pick up a few documents on his desk. "I have here, some accounts from pirates, and bounty hunters who had attacked the Straw Hats and, on few occasions, taken you hostage as a young child . . . irresponsible if I don't say so myself."

"But—but they still got me back!" Kichiro tried biting back, he knew his parents weren't the best in the world but they tried and that's why he loved them so much.

"Still, you can't deny that if you were raised alongside your brother you would have been safer," Sengoku said, raising a brow.

"I don't want to be a Marine!" Kichiro nearly shouted.

"You'll change your mind soon enough son," Sengoku said with a light smile, coming up to the trembling boy to pat him firmly on the shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure the others will make fine additions to your Marine unit if you become one."

Sengoku only watched the boy clench his fists and tremble. He watched him bite his bottom lip in frustration, not knowing what to do or say about the situation at hand. It was a good sign to him—it meant the boy might bend to their will—which was a good thing.

"Take him away," Sengoku ordered Kaku. "Take him to see his brother."

"Yes sir," Kaku said with a salute before he turned and took the boy away who was still in a frustrated type of manner.

"Eh—what about the other devils?" Jyabura asked, jabbing his thumb behind him where they resided somewhere.

"Yes—about those," Sengoku said with a sigh, trying to think of what to do with the extra luggage. "You'll probably need to split them up if you wish to work better with them. Many are still young so it shouldn't be a problem—right?"

"Uh, right sir," Jyabura said with a short bow before he turned and darted off.

_Yes_, Sengoku thought to himself. _Pirate children make the finest warriors—especially with as strong as parents as they have. No doubt they'll become just as strong, or even stronger than them . . . and every single one of them will be fighting 'against' them._

* * *

"Alright Olvia—you think you're small enough to fit through this?" Buddy asked as he and the twins moved away a stone from the cell they were in.

"Y-Yeah, but why do I have to go by myself?" the youngest of the group asked with a pout as she shifted a rock under her feet.

"Because you're the only one that can fit through it," Buddy said. "Now I don't know where they took Kichiro, but it can't be good."

"They probably took him to the torture rooms," Tange said with a nod. "Captain said they do that to Pirates."

"Really? !" Olvia squeaked in fear.

"Don't scare her Tange!" Takeo said, turning to his sister. "We need her to be brave!"

"Yeah sis," Buddy said as he turned to his little sister. "You have to get out of this place and find mom, dad, and the others. You have to tell them where we are okay? So they can come and save us."

"B-but I don't know where we are," she all but cried, she was really scared right now.

"Don't cry sis," Buddy said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this, just escape outside, find out where we are, and then steal a boat or something to go find mom and dad and the others."

"Sniff, okay," she said with a sniff and light nod.

"Can you do that?" they all asked.

"Yeah," she said with another nod, this one more surer.

"You sure?" Buddy asked one more time.

"Yes!" she said with a firm nod, readying to crawl into the tight hole the others had managed to dig out for her.

Right when she got her head in all jumped at the sound of the door being opened.

"Crap!" Tange gasped upon seeing someone enter—they'd been caught.

"Hey—what the he- - are you brats up to now? !" Jyabura came, seeing the scene unfold before him. "Da- - it! You're trying to escape!"

At that he lunged at the children, managing to slam Buddy to the ground and toss Takeo up against the wall. His free arm quickly came to Olvia, the girl trying to escape, but soon his hand was stopped short.

"DAH!" Jyabura yowled upon feeling his shin cave in from an inhuman kick.

"Stay away from her!" Takeo shouted.

"Yeah!" Tange came up and gave his other leg a kick, causing the wolf to collapse on his knees.

"You little brats!" Jyabura growled, getting so frustrated with them as to turn his hands into claws, making himself seem more threatening.

His hand flew towards Olvia and managed to grab her by the leg, pulling her back out. Olvia let out a scream as she tried clinging to the sides of the little hole she was in, but it was no use, the wolf man was strong. In a quick move she bent down and bit the man on his unwounded hand—quite hard to make him howl like so in pain.

"Bite 'im sis!" Buddy cheered. "Use those crooked teeth!"

Olvia closed her scared eyes and did as her brother cheered. She bit down harder and this time the man let go. In that moment she crawled the fastest she had ever crawled in her life and managed to pop out on the outside and make a run for it.

She wanted to look back to see if her brother and other 'siblings' were okay but she had no time. She had to be fast and find her parents and the others. They'd surely rescue them! It was their children after all.

Olvia ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, but it wasn't long until she heard others behind her, shouting at her to get back. She couldn't stop though, if she did she'd only ruin any chance of escape for everyone. She was the only one that could reach their parents. She had to.

"Leave me alone!" Olvia cried as she closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could—to get away from everyone.

* * *

"Hhhaaaa, well this looks like a good Marine town," Luffy said with a grin as he pulled his ship up to the docks and gazed at the large town. "Yep! They should know something about Takeshi!"

Luffy marched happily into town with a large grin on his face. Sure he knew he shouldn't be doing this, what being the Pirate King and all—but he knew if he drew the Marines attention to him then they'd come and he could ask them about Takeshi. It was foolproof!

Passing by a few restaurants Luffy knew he was hungry and was about ready to dart into one when he passed by a board that hung numerous wanted posters. He loved seeing them, especially his. Every year, or even a few months, they'd bump up his bounty a little more. If he thought about it he was well over . . .

Luffy blinked a few times before turning to see some Marine cadets beside him, putting up, and taking down, posters. They seemed to have not noticed him so Luffy made no motion as to move away from them. He was rather curious as to what they were doing really.

"Did you hear?" they spoke amongst one another as they took down a familiar poster to Luffy. "They finally caught him."

"Who?" one of the three asked.

"This kid," the one who was taking down the posters said as he showed his two comrades the picture—the picture of Kichiro.

_W-What? !_ Luffy inwardly gasped, now deciding to listen closely into their conversation.

"This kid's been wanted for years, the only other child besides Nico Robin to have such a high bounty placed on their head," they said to one another.

"Wooow, it must have been hard to catch him," another said. "Ever since I was little this kid's had the highest bounty I've ever seen. I'm sure many bounty hunters went after him. Did they catch him?"

"No—I heard it was the—CP9," one whispered to the other, completely unaware of Luffy's listening ears.

_CP9! ?_ Luffy inwardly gasped. _Aw shi-! Not them again!_

"So where's this kid now?" one asked.

"Somewhere in Headquarters I think," one answered.

_Da- - it!_ Luffy inwardly cursed, clenching his fists to where his veins began popping. _What the he- - happened when I was gone? !_

Luffy made up his mind there and then that he had to put searching for Takeshi on hold. He wasn't about to let the Marines take another child. Not on his watch!

Luffy quickly turned and darted back to the docks where Little Merry awaited him. In a flash he was back in and prepared to head back to Sunny. He knew he'd need his entire crew for this task if he wanted the best success. Sure he wanted to march into Headquarters, again, and take Kichiro back, but he had to remember Kichiro had another worried parent and friends that loved him just as much as he did—this had to be a team effort and by his lucky stars he was going to give the Marines so much trouble they'll never think about doing that to his family again.

Luffy took out Nami's card she insisted everyone carry so they could return back to Sunny, which she'd, more or likely, be on. He watched it move towards the south in his palm and instantly turned Little Merry in the same direction. He had to find the others fast—before something terrible happened to Kichiro . . . like him turning into a Marine.

Luffy shivered at the thought, but he couldn't help the fact that it plagued his mind—seeing Kichiro, his baby, in that horrid Marine outfit saluting and saying the World Government rules. Oh the horror!

"I won't let that happen to you!" Luffy swore, shifting Merry's speed up a notch to go even faster than he'd been traveling before.

As Luffy headed out into the open sea once more, leaving the promising island behind him. He couldn't help but look around it towards the crashing waves as they rocked against the tall cliffs. Upon one of the cliffs he noticed a single tree slightly bending in the ocean breeze. He could see someone casually taking nap against it—reminding him somewhat of Zoro.

Though he didn't have time to be staring at anything at the moment so he set his sights back towards the open sea and drove Little Merry as fast as he could towards the south, Sunny, and his crew.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it's so short, but I had to update at least once this week 'cause I don't know if I'll be able to for a while. Got school and yada yada. Well hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
